


With Great Powers, Comes a Great Alliance

by GloriousSanity



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Ratings: R, There is going to be unexpected parental relationships soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 200,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousSanity/pseuds/GloriousSanity
Summary: (Updated Every Chapter) When Tony, Dr. Banner, and Shuri build a dimensional portal to see if other realities exist, their machine malfunctions and sucks away everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man away. Now trapped in another reality where heroes are schooled and paid, Peter Parker must adapt while waiting to be rescued and battling villains along the way. (Cross between comics and Tom Holland's Peter.)





	1. Here Comes The Spider-Man

Disguised as a mountain sat the most technologically advanced country known in the world Wakanda where three scientists were meeting with each other to finish up a special project they have been working on. A circle gateway to other Dimensions.

"So Tony, do you think it is ready?" Dr. Banner asked as he was looking over last-minute predictions from their project.

"Well if Shuri is right about what could happen, then I say it is," Tony replied to his colleague as he was adjusting more bolts on the machine.

"Do you think it was wise to bring Peter along, though?" Banner was a bit cautious about Peter Parker being around this machine since no one could know what it could do.

"No. But then again, he has a knack for getting civilians out faster than anyone I have seen. So he is more of a just in case measure." Tony said as the door opened to reveal Peter and Shuri walking in.

"So I should build a Sonic Screwdriver just for fun is what you are saying, Peter?" Shuri asked as Peter had a fanboy smile on his face.

"Yes! Think about the cool things you could do with it and all of the help it could provide you! A little device in your pocket that can do many wonders!" Peter said as they heard Tony clear his throat.

"Don't let his charm nerd charm get to you Shuri, trust me all of us could do without it," Tony said as Shuri laughed.

"Too late for that, already have many things planned after this!" She said as Tony rolled his eyes and adjusted the last bolt.

"Alright, your turn Shuri," Tony said with a hint of annoyance.

Shuri jumped onto a board and started to read information and stuff. Peter would have listened, but he was looking around the room since this was the first time he was in it. Wakanda was already amazing, but this lab was where the wonders began. "Shuri is Willy Wonka and this is her Chocolate Factory," Peter mumbled as Dr. Banner tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, you should listen," Bruce said kindly as Peter snapped out of it. Tony looked at him and noticed Peter's backpack.

"Why did you bring that along? Didn't I ask you to leave it on the jet?" He said as Peter began to fumble words around.

"O-oh! Yeah, I was going to Mr. Stark, but I uh, I just bought it with me because-"

"Stop talking, just forget about it," Tony said as Peter stopped talking. "Anyways, I want you to be ready. I didn't just bring you here for a field trip, I also wanted you to help out any civilians if things go wrong. Okay?" Peter nodded and fled the room quickly to put on his suit.

Once he came back he was wearing the previous suit that he had before the events with Thanos. Tony passed it off as he didn't care for why he was wearing it. "Alright people. Let's make history." Tony said as he started up the machine.

The machine began to make a big whirring noise with electricity shooting in between the circle as it was lighting up. As the four stood in awe, Peter's Spider Senses were going off, but he passed them off because of the machine booting up. Soon the machine stopped and a large pink opened up in the middle of it. "YES! WE DID IT!" Shuri yelled out as Tony clapped his together as if he was making a prayer, Dr. Banner was just chuckling as he didn't need to 'Hulk out', while Peter was looking starstruck.

"If anything, I am going to Fairy World at this rate." Peter then suddenly felt his Spider senses tense up as the machine then started to make a weird noise.

Everyone looked on as the pink circle started to change colors and the room began to shake. "Shit! It's falling apart!" Tony yelled out as he quickly put on his Iron Man suit while Shuri took control of the controls.

"It won't shut down!" She said as the portal then began to suck little things into it.

"If it gets worse, it'll suck us all in it!" Dr. Banner yelled out as he took cover.

"Peter! Stay away from it! Get Shuri and yourself out of here! Dr. Banner, stay here just in case I need the Hulk to break it!" Tony said as he was next to the machine trying to fix it. Peter was doing as told, but the strength of the portal only got stronger as he had trouble moving.

Shuri was hanging onto a piece of metal as her gloves had a magnetic field on it so it stuck like a magnet. "I am good here Peter, just get yourself away!"

Peter nodded and made for the door, but as the portal became more unstable it was now swallowing up larger objects. Peter shot a web at a wall to pull himself away, and then one to his backpack as he held onto it, but then suddenly the walls broke apart. "Oh no no no no!" Peter yelled out as he then hit by a piece of the wall in the head.

"Peter!" Tony yelled out as he tried to catch him, but he barely missed his leg. "NOOOOOOO!" Tony screamed out as suddenly a giant green fist ripped half the machine off, however, Peter already went through the portal.

"No! No! No! Peter!"

That was the last words Peter heard from his mentor as he was now in some weird rainbow-looking portal. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?! MR. STARK! SHURI! DR. BANNER! HELP ME!" Peter yelled out as he was separated from the debris and pushed into a new portal that opened up and into a new world.

* * *

Peter felt himself hitting a concrete ground as he spat out somewhere else. "Ow…" He simply said as he got up. An alleyway, not the best place to be. "Where am I?" He asked himself out loud as he looked down and saw his backpack. He picked it up to put it on his back. "Mr. Stark? Shuri? Dr. Banner?" Peter said as he looked around. He signed and looked up. "Might as well see where I am." He said as he put on his mask and climbed up the building. Once he was at the top, he looked and knew one thing. "I am not in Wakanda anymore." He said as noticed modern buildings were around.

"Uh...Karen, where I am?" Peter asked as he got no response. "Karen?" He tapped his mask as nothing happened. "Great. I think the portal destroyed her." Peter then looked at his suit. "I love the suit, but I look more cartoonish like this. I prefer something more…realistic I guess?" He said as he looked around and saw a billboard. "Is that Japanese?! Am I in Japan?!" He asked as he suddenly heard an explosion. Peter turned around and saw a massive explosion a few blocks away from him. "Oh great! No rest for the wicked." Peter said as he began to hop from building to building.

* * *

Spider-Man arrived on the scene and saw a huge sludge monster attacking part of the city. "Holy…! That looks a Scooby-Doo villain! Except it is real and can kill people!" Spider-Man said as he looked down and saw people in costumes standing around doing nothing. "Wait...are those heroes? Why aren't they helping or doing anything?" Spider-Man asked himself as he looked down at the monster again and saw a teen around his age being swallowed up by it. "He's got a hostage that's why! I have to do something!" Spider-Man said as he looked around to see what he could do. He saw pieces of a building lying around as he made a desperate plan. "Got no other choice here!"

Right before he could do anything, he watched as a person with green messy hair ran into the scene. "Is he a hero too?!" Peter asked himself as the kid threw his backpack and hit the monster in the eye as he then started to try and claw the hostage out of the sludge. "No, he's just an average person…" Peter said with admiration as he watched on.

Spider-Man saw the sludge monster getting ready to hit the boy as he raised an arm. "WATCH OUT!" He shot out a web and swung to save the green hair person, and did so as he moved him away.

The person looked at him and was shocked, "Who are you?!"

Spider-Man knew he had no time to answer as he responded, "Just stay here!" Spider-Man remembered the eye and shot web to a piece of large debris and swung it, hitting the monster in the eye.

"AHHHHH NOT THE EYE AGAIN!" The sludge monster yelled out as it held onto its eye before slipping it into its sludge to protect it.

"Now or never Peter! Save the hostage!" Spider-Man told himself as he shot a few webs at the hostage, and with great force, he pulled him away from the sludge monster, freeing him. The hostage then landed safely onto the ground next to the brave civilian.

"Kacchan!" Yelled out the green hair person who backed away from the fight.

"DEKU! SCRAM AWAY YOU IDIOT!" Kacchan barked back as Deku shrunk back a bit.

"How about you both get back!" Spider-Man yelled out as the other heroes were wondering and chatting about who this new hero was.

Before he could do anything else however, a big and muscular man came out of nowhere and began to pumble the sludge monster. "Kid! I really am pathetic!" Spider-Man was confused as he had no idea who he was talking too.

"All Might. But..." Spider-Man looked and saw the green-haired person, who he assumed was Deku, yell out his name.

"I told you the traits that make a great champion! But I see I wasn't living up to my ideal!" All Might said as he continued to rain fists on the monster. "Pros are always risking our lives! That's the true test of a hero!"

Spider-Man's spider-sense flared up as the sludge monster brought up a tentacle, "DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!" He yelled out as Spider-Man was quick to grab both Kacchan and Deku out of the way with his webbing as he swung the three of them out of the alley.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Spider-Man yelled out as All Might then yelled out.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

At that moment, all three of the teens saw All Might's fist completely obliterate the monster with a tornado being caused due to the force, but somehow not causing any more damage. All of them were in shock as Spider-Man was thinking in his head, "Did he just cause a tornado with one punch?! This guy is incredibly strong!" Spider-Man thought as everyone stood in shock still. It then began to rain as Spider-Man looked up. "And he changed the weather?! Holy crap Thor and Storm would be impressed!"

Soon everyone was cheering for All Might as Kacchan and Deku looked at Spider-Man.

"Who...are you?" Deku asked as Kacchan huffed.

"Your outfit looks lame."

Spider-Man looked at him, "Is that your way of saying 'thank you?'." He said as Kacchan left.

"Don't mind him. He's always been like that." Deku said as Spider-Man turned his attention to him.

"You don't have powers do you?" Spider-Man asked as he crossed his arms.

Deku looked down and signed. "No...I'm sorry I rushed into a fight."

Spider-Man was confused now, "Why apologize for doing the right thing? You were brave enough to rush into a battle when everyone else with powers stood around. That guy could have died if it weren't for you. A real hero does what it is right whether or not they have powers. I think you are a real hero pal." Spider-Man said as Deku looked at him in shock and a bit of happiness.

"I…thank you," Deku said as he bowed to the new hero.

If the mask wasn't covering his face, Peter was clearly smiling. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man by the way. I'll see you around." He said as he swung away. Deku watched him go, only to then hear the other heroes call him over and began to scold him for going into battle. Deku wasn't listening to them as much though because of what Spider-Man told him made him feel there is still hope for him to be a hero.

* * *

Spider-Man fled the scene before anyone could get to him. Sure he would have liked the attention, but that wasn't important at all in his mind. He sat on top of a building as he took off his mask. "I hope Deku isn't getting to much trouble; I heard the heroes scolding him for doing the right thing when they weren't. What 'heroes'." Peter said as he listened closely to the crowd. "Wait…why can't I understand them now?" Peter thought about it for a second before he realized his answer. "Oh right! The translator in my mask. Karen might be out, but the translator isn't. Might as well take it out and fit into my ear so I can understand everyone without having to wear the mask all the time." Peter took off his backpack before another thing hit him. "Wait…I was wearing my backpack the whole time?" Peter said as he shrugged off the thought and began to fiddle around with the mask and whatever simple supplies he had in his bag. Soon he was done and fitted the translator in his ear and turned it on. He had a little bit of web silk leftover so he could cover it up in his ear that way it won't get lost.

"So! You are the one who saved the two boys and battled the sludge monster! I praise you kid!" Said a booming voice behind Peter as he jumped up in a fright and quickly put on his mask. He saw it was the same muscular man from before.

"Oh. It is you. One Punch Man, except you, can change the weather." Spider-Man said as All Might chuckled.

"Let's leave the anime references out for now." He said as Spider-Man nodded. "So, who are you, newbie? I have never seen you before."

All Might asked as Spider-Man did not know what to say other than to improvise his answers. "I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," Spider-Man answered with a thumb up.

"Are you a licensed hero?"

Now Spider-Man was stumped. "A...what?"

All Might kept his smile on as he continued, "You know, your Hero License. Every hero needs one in order to use their powers here. So I ask again, where is yours?"

Spider-Man knew he could not get away with this. He wished Mr. Stark would pull him away from this world already. "I…don't have one," Spider-Man answered as All Might's smile turned neutral.

"Why is that? You know that is against the law, right?" All Might as Spider-Man was taken aback.

"L-laws?! There are laws for heroes to use their powers?!" Spider-Man said in a very panicked state. "Oh, this isn't good!"

Now it was All Might's turn to be confused. "Did you not know this already? Kid. Who are you?" Spider-Man wouldn't answer as he looked away. He wanted to tell him, but how could he trust a stranger? Sure he was a hero, but even then heroes in his world don't go around sharing identities or personal information. "Kid. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Spider-Man looked up at him, "I heard them calling you 'All Might'." He answered back as All Might then smiled again.

"So. Not from around here huh? Different world, universe, dimension?" All Might as Spider-Man looked stunned.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?"

All Might just laugh as he answered back, "In our line of work, anything can happen! And trust me, when any new hero sees me, they never skip on a chance to talk to me!" He said as Spider-Man laughed nervously back. "Okay kid, I'll cut you slack. Seeing as you are new here, and you look young enough to be a teen, I'll help you out." All Might said as Spider-Man bowed.

"Oh thank you, Mr. All Might!" He said as All Might laughed again.

"Just call me All Might. Just answer my questions please." Spider-Man nodded.

"Alright. Ask away."

"What is your quirk, er...or power?" All Might asked.

"Pretty much what my name describes my powers. I have the powers of a spider and other abilities which are wall-crawling, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, a healing factor, and agility. I also have this sixth sense that alerts me of any dangers I call 'Spider-Sense'." Spider-Man answered.

"So you were born with the powers of a Spider huh? That is an interesting quirk." All Might said as Spider-Man shook his head.

"No, I wasn't born with them. I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was on a field trip." All Might felt his heart skip a beat. He could relate to this kid more than he realized. They both had a similar way of how they became heroes. Both born without powers or quirks but were given them through other means.

"Alright then. I have more questions." All Might went on to ask about Spider-Man, his world, his level of education, age, and much more. "Okay kid. You seem pretty grounded. I have one last question for you." All Might said as Spider-Man was ready.

"Shoot."

"What makes a hero, kid?"

Without hesitation, Spider-Man answered back. "Doing the right thing, despite your abilities. It doesn't matter if you have powers or not if you see something happening and you know what to do is the right thing you do it. A hero can be anyone willing to stand up for others and put themselves at risk for the safety of others." Spider-Man answered back. He could have been better with his response, but he felt what he said was satisfactory.

All Might smiled widely at this. "Alright. You have convinced me to help you. I'll set you up with a place to live, money for supplies, and because the law says so, a school for you to go to for kids wanting to be heroes."

Spider-Man was relieved for this, "Oh thank-wait school for heroes?" All Might held up his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Yes, a school for kids who want to heroes. We call the ones who graduated and get a license pro heroes. Until you find your back home, you will have to follow our rules. Since I saw your potential when you handled that sludge monster, I'll recommend you take a test at our finest school in the world and it so happens to be here. The test will be 10 months so you have plenty of time to settle in and get ready before it starts." All Might assured Spider-Man before taking off his mask.

"Thank you All Might." Said Peter Parker as All Might looked down at him.

"I have gained your trust it seems." All Might said keeping his smile on.

Peter nodded and held out his hand, "You have, plus I can tell you mean every word of what you say and what you believe in about a hero. You remind me of someone from my universe." Peter said as All Might shook it.

"Right. Kid, meet me back here at 8:00 pm so I can show where you will be staying. I have other stuff to do." All Might said as he jumped away.

* * *

All Might made on his promise as Peter was in an apartment. It was moderate, not too fancy, but not poor either. It was good enough for him. Peter had dropped his backpack in his room, took a shower, and changed into his other clothes from his backpack. Peter was looking through his backpack on his bed with a lamp on when he saw his picture book. He took pictures of a lot his adventures and his friends in silly or serious poses.

He grabbed it and opened it up and looked through it. There were many pictures of his time as Spider-Man before he met Tony Stark. He also saw many of his friends and other heroes doing silly poses with him, especially Thor and King T'Challa. He smiled a lot seeing this until he saw one of his Aunt May.

Peter's smile soon faded away. He was so caught up on everything that was happening that he forgot that his Aunt might be having a heart attack about his whereabouts. Next to it was a picture of Tony Stark and him together. Peter stared at the pictures for a while before tears welled up in his eyes.

Peter was very much caught up in this world and he wanted to learn more about it, but he also wanted to go home. He was now missing his Aunt May very much and all of his friends. Peter wiped his tears away and put the book on a nightstand before turning off the lamp and having a restless sleep.


	2. Peter Parker Meet Izuku Midoriya/The Spider and The Frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going a little off script with Tsuyu since in the show, she is almost a closed book as she has the best poker face out of everyone. So...I'm removing the poker face attitude when it comes to Peter only. Everyone gets the same treatment as they do in the show/manga.

The next 10 months were rough for young Peter Parker as he spent most of his time isolated, even celebrating his birthday alone (or rather completely ignoring it, and playing online games all day). Peter has run into Deku here and there, but Deku seemed way too busy doing other things so Peter left him be till there was a right time to socialize with him. As for Spider-Man? Well...he vanished as soon as he came onto the scene. Peter doesn't have a hero license, so he can't act as Spider-Man, which honestly caused Peter more frustration as he felt he wasn't living up to his uncle's words.

Currently, Peter was lying on his bed in his pj's watching the classic Godzilla vs King Kong movie as he had nothing better to do as the test was in two more days. Since he had nothing else better to do, Peter improved greatly on his 'geekiness' by reading up, listening, or watching more pop culture; to which was surprising to Peter since he didn't think both worlds had almost perfect similar ideals when it came to entertainment purposes. However, he noticed one thing that they did not have in common: Music. No Red Hot Chili Peppers, AC/DC, Beatles, Aerosmith, Rolling Stones, Queen, Guns N' Roses, Backstreet Boys, etc. You name it, they don't have it.

"Geez. You think that maybe since they have Mario, Sonic, DOOM, Overwatch, Team Fortress 2, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Death Note, Batman, Superman, they might at least share one common band? But they don't." Peter says as he takes a bite out his Onigiri. Though he is lazing around, he still kept his shape or rather improved on it during the ten months. A thought popped into Peter's head as he says all this stuff out loud,  _"What if I was in a comic book? What if in a different universe, Superman reads Spider-man comic books? That would be very interesting to see how people make out my life."_  Peter then looked at the time, "Alright. Enough fooling around now lets train for these last two days."

* * *

Today was the day. The U.A was having their test and Peter was focused on being enrolled in it. Peter had thought of his identity being the sole reason why he couldn't make it, but All Might told him not to worry about that. Peter was wearing the suit that was provided to him by All Might too, and he had his backpack. As he is walking towards the entrance, he noticed how massive it was. "Wow. I bet Hulk would still smash it even though he fits." Peter said as he walked through. Seeing many other students made Peter feel he fit in, especially since he wasn't the only one with powers. As he was walking, he saw Deku standing in front of the- _"Wait what?!"_  Peter said in his head.  _"I thought he didn't have any powers! Why is he here?! Isn't this reserved for powers only, or is it for any type of hero whatsoever?!"_  Peter then saw Deku tripping as his fall was broken, so suddenly too.

Peter watched on as this sweet and adorable girl was talking to him as Deku attempted to talk back. _"Very smooth Deku. A cute girl talks to you and you freeze up, luckily she didn't seem to notice. Oh, how we have two things in common now."_  Peter shook his head and smiled.  _"Got a long way to go, buddy."_  Peter caught up to Deku and looked at him as he was making a fool of himself. To stop him, Peter randomly said, "So, you excited for this?" He said as Deku snapped out of his trance and looked back at Peter.

"Huh? Oh, you bet I am ready! I have been waiting my whole life for this!" Deku said as he looked at Peter closely, "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I ran into you a couple of times the past few months, though you seemed too busy to socialize with at the time so I just left you be." Peter said as Deku rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was training my body for a quirk I recently-eeeeeeee-I mean had to get more control over." Deku said as he almost spilled the secret already.

Peter just chuckled and passed off Deku's mistake. "I am Peter Parker by the way."

Deku tilted his head a bit to the left, "Peter Parker? That doesn't sound Japanese to me. You from a different country?"

"Yup, I am from the US of A, specifically, Queens, New York." Peter said as Deku looked a bit surprised, "Wow, long way from home huh?" Peter suddenly felt homesick and depressed but kept his smile plastered on his face.

"Yup, though I am enjoying it here. What is your name?" Peter smiled at him.

Deku smiled back at this and held out his hand, "Izuku Midoriya."

Peter shook his hand and chuckled, "Nice to meet you Midoriya." Peter had a thought in his head,  _"I guess people close call him 'Deku' or is there another reason for that?"_  Peter said as he looked at his watch, "We should get going Midoriya, can't be late."

Deku's face changed into one with determination as he gave Peter a firm nod, "Right." The pair both headed into the high school.

* * *

Peter and Deku sat together, with Peter noticing Kacchan sitting on Deku's right, as Present Mic began his presentation. "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" Silence was the answer as Peter noticed no one said anything

 _"Wow, you managed to get as much feedback as M.O.D.O.K. does at an elementary school,"_  Peter said in his head as Present Mic continued.

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" Same as before, silence.

 _"By now M.O.D.O.K. would have gotten a response."_  Peter thought as he heard Deku talking about Present Mic and his radio podcast, only to hear Kacchan tell him to shut up.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" Again, just silence. Present Mic then repeated, with a little more authority, "Okay?!" Peter felt bad for the guy as he was trying to win the crowd over, but failed miserably.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Kacchan said as Peter turned to see Deku and him whispering.

"Y-you're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers." Deku said as Kacchan immediately said.

"Don't look. I'll kill you. Damn, now I can't crush you." Deku shrunk back in fear as Peter glared at Kacchan though Kacchan didn't notice Peter's glare. Peter placed his hand on Deku's shoulder. Deku looked back at Peter and Peter gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine Midoriya. Just keep calm and do your best." Deku smiled back and nodded before both of them turned attention to Present Mic.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Present Mic finished up saying as an examinee with glasses raised his hand. "May I ask a question?"

Present Mic pointed to said listener, "Okay!"

A spotlight was shined above the examinee as he began his question, "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" The examinee said loudly and with authority as Peter groaned.

_"Oh god, the world is ending! Please, everyone! Save the women and children. The U.A. made a mistake!"_

The examinee continued, "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" He then pointed to Deku as Peter looked down with his hands in his face.

 _"Man this guy would give Nick Fury's seriousness a run for his money!"_  Peter ignored this rather irritating examinee until he heard Present Mic speaking, to which he gave his full attention too again.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111." Present Mic proceeded to give him a thumbs-up, "Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy is an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

The examinee then bowed, "Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" He said as sat back down.

Peter began to ponder in his head, "If it has no value, why add it then? Heroes don't run from a battle unless they need to. Are they trying to teach us that sometimes we can not win all our battles, so it is best to run? I don't think that is it. There is more than Present Mic is letting on about this fourth robot."

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto!" Present Mic said as he was wrapping up his presentation, "The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

As everyone was filling out of the building and going to their designated battle centers, Peter and Deku looked at each other. "So, you got Battle Center B, Deku?"

Peter asked as Deku nodded, "Yeah, seems you got C. Oh, I am nervous Parker." Deku said as Peter cringed a bit, "Something wrong Parker?" Deku asked as Peter signed.

"I don't like being called my last name, it was what bullies called me in middle school," Peter admitted as Deku looked guilty.

"I am sorry Peter, I had no idea! I can relate to you, though. Kacchan calls me 'Deku' as a way to torment me since we were kids."

Hearing that made Peter glad he never called him 'Deku' to his face, but he still felt guilty about calling him that every time he thought of him or saw him.

"I'm sorry Midoriya." Peter was quick to give him a determined and brightful look, "But now isn't the time to be down, we have a test to take and we are going to pass!" Peter exclaimed as Deku gave Peter the same look and fire.

"Yeah, we will!" Both of them clapped each other's hand and held them, "See you on the first day, Midoriya!"

Peter said as Deku grinned, "You too Peter!" Both of them then separated, feeling more motivated than before.

* * *

Peter was dressed up in a red training gi as he and others waited for the doors to open. Peter had taken his web-shooters with him and hid them under his gi, with an opening in the sleeve so the web could be shot out. Peter had taken a look around to examine the other students while they waited. They all stuck out to him as everyone looked different in many ways. There were mutants, rock people, regular people, and many others; however, one person stood out the most: A girl with an extremely long tongue and looks like she resembles a frog.  _"She reminds me of Toad from Magneto's Brotherhood, or Frogman or Leap-Frog. Except she is a hero in training while they aren't. And she is pretty cute."_  Peter thought as he looked elsewhere before she caught him looking at her.

"Okay start!"

Peter suddenly heard as he saw the doors open, and with no hesitation, shot two webs and swung himself in, taking an early lead.

Peter had already found two robots and easily disposed of them with crushing kicks to the head while everyone else was barely making their way in. Peter encountered more bots as he smirked, "Seven easy points here!" Peter said as suddenly a tongue gripped one the robots and threw it into the others, destroying them in the process. Peter looked and saw the girl he was staring at earlier. "That's some tongue you got there! You suppose to have the Quirk of a frog?"

Peter asked as the frog girl looked at him, "Yup. And I see you have the Quirk of a spider." She said before jumping away to find more bots. Peter swung in a different direction as he claimed, and destroyed, more bots to add to his points.

"Six and a half minutes!" Present Mic yelled out as Peter was destroying bots as fast as he shot web. "Geez, I destroyed so many bots I honestly lost track of my points," Peter said as he was sticking on a side of the wall. "Okay, let's see if I can help anyone instead," Peter said as he swung around to help others in need, or to give them words of encouragement. Some took his help, while others blew him off, but Peter didn't mind one bit, he just liked helping others. Three minutes had passed by as Peter had spotted the frog girl, but she was sitting on a rooftop looking down at the ground. Peter noticed that no one was going after any more bots, "Are they all gone?" Peter thought as a sudden earthquake happened. His spider-senses shot up instantly to a new danger as he saw a massive dust storm.

The frog girl looked up and saw it too, "Huh? What is that?" She said with a 'kero' as Peter swung next to her.

"I think that is the fourth robot Present Mic was talking about!" Peter said as he and the frog girl got ready to fight.

Out of the dust storm was a giant robot that dwarfed the entire made-up city came out as Peter and the frog girl looked at it in shock, "That is a massive robot!"

She said as Peter thought in head,  _"If Deadpool were here, he would say 'Holyshit Balls'."_

Peter looked down and saw many people running away from it, some of them losing their balance and getting trampled or trapped. "Oh no! Those people down there could get seriously hurt!" Peter said as he jumped down and began to evacuate the others. As Peter was doing so, he noticed the number of people needing help was going down pretty fast. He turned to see the frog girl was also moving people out of the way with her tongue. "Hey! Frog girl!"

Peter yelled at her as she looked at him, "Call me Tsu!" She said, revealing part of her name.

"Okay then! Tsu, evacuate everyone! I'll deal with our Transformer reject!"

Peter said as Tsu giggled a bit, "That was a horrible joke spider boy!"

Peter jumped on the robots arm as he looked at it, "Hey tin can! I bet a Commodore 64 works better than you!" Peter felt that the robot understood what he said as the robot stopped all motions and focused onto him. Suddenly, Peter didn't feel so clever anymore. The robot swung its other hand to hit Peter, but Peter jumped and dodged the hit. He shot web at the robots head and pulled himself to it. "Aww come on! I've seen a grandma swing her cane faster than you swung that arm!" The robot then tried to grab him as Peter jumped off and onto a building.  _"Got to lead it away from everyone!"_  Peter inwardly said as he shot web at some debris and tossed it as the robot causing the robot to speed towards him.

Peter ran and jumped from building to building as he was leading the robot away from everyone. "One minute left!" Peter heard as he looked at the bot, "Alright Metal Gear knockoff, time to wrap this up!" Peter said as he led the robot towards a large building. "Just keep avoiding it till then, no reason to destroy it if it won't be active for much longer!" Peter said as he kept running, but then he suddenly tripped and skidded across the floor as the robot proceeded to try and step on Peter. Before he could be squashed, however, Peter shot web at the building and pulled himself away from the robot fast as he looked up. "Oh boy that was close!" Peter said as he began to scale the building.

The robot kept trying to punch or smack where Peter was, but Peter would dodge it by jumping further up higher or side jumping away. As the robot destroyed the building, the building itself as getting weaker and weaker as Peter felt it would soon topple over.  _"Gotta move fast before I-what the hell?!"_  The part of the building Peter was on broke off as the robot hand smacked Peter through a building. Peter was in serious pain as he looked up and saw a fist heading straight towards him.

Peter instantly jumped away as the robot kept smashing its fist into the building. Peter tried to shoot web, but to no avail. "Oh come on! Not now!" He looked at his web-shooters and saw they were busted, most likely from the robots hit. "Crap crap crap!" Peter kept saying as he jumped back as the robot used its other hand to trap him. "Oh, this isn't good!" Peter said as he was trapped between two hands. "Oh, the irony! I've seen Aunt May do this to spiders when they were hanging by their web!" Peter said as he braced for impact. As the hands were closing in, Peter felt his waist get wrapped around by something rather rough and wet. Before he could process it, he was yanked away from the building as he saw Tsu on the robot and pulling him away. "Oh, am I glad to see you, Tsu!" Tsu then wrapped one arm around Peter as she used her tongue to swing away from the robot.

"Times up!" Present Mic yelled out as the robot was deactivated straight away. It's glowing red eyes turned black as its head looked down, not moving an inch. Tsu and Peter landed on top of a building as they both looked at each other. "Wow...you are amazing Tsu…" Peter said.

Tsu smiled, "And you are amazing yourself spider boy." Tsu said as Peter laughed a bit, "Name's Peter Parker. I come from Queens, New York, USA. Just call me Peter." Peter said as they both looked at each other for a bit as if they were caught in a daze.

Tsu was the first one to break the stare as both of them looked away and chuckled, or giggled. "Thanks, though. Had you not been there, I would have been looking splat."

Peter said as Tsu nodded, "You are welcome. Kero."

* * *

Everyone was exiting the battle center as Tsu and Peter were chatting along just finely about other topics.

"So, is the frog Quirk just for you or does it run in the family?" Peter asked.

Tsu replied, "It runs in the family; everyone is a frog. How about yours?"

"Nah just me. I'm the only one with the spider Quirk."

"What does your family have then?"

Peter stopped in his tracks as Tsu did too. "Peter?" Tsu asked as Peter looked down and signed. "None of them have powers. I don't want to talk about it…" Tsu nodded in understanding as he looked back at her, "Sorry Tsu."

Tsu waved her hand, "It's okay, we all have things we don't want to share." Peter smiled and they resumed walking. "So, does the web shoot from your wrists?" Tsu asked as Peter popped open his sleeve to reveal his web shooter.

"Oh no, I had to design the web myself. I didn't get the powers to shoot web, so I crafted my web-shooters from scrap pieces from garbage and recycling centers that let me collect scrap, then my web using chemicals from chemistry sets."

Peter said as Tsu was impressed, "Wow, quite the brain you have."

Peter laughed, a little embarrassed. "I'm a geek and a nerd, but I enjoy those parts of me. Make me who I am."

"And you should be happy about that, if you aren't, change it. No point in being something you hate. It might be hard, but if you are willing to put the effort and not back down, it can change."

"Couldn't agree more."

"When did you discover your Quirk, Peter?"

"Oh, I wasn't born with it. I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was on a field trip to a science department." This time it was Tsu who stopped in her tracks as she looked at Peter with a stunned look.

"Wait...you were Quirkless, and you only got these quirks by chance?" Tsu asked as Peter felt a bit nervous now.

"Yeah. That is exactly how it sounds." Tsu looked at him for a bit and then spoke.

"That is amazing actually. It is like some weird destiny kind of thing." Tsu said with a smile as Peter smiled back.

"I tend to think of it like that. Say you are a nice person to be around Tsu. We should hang out sometime."

"We could if we set up a day. I'm not that fond of last-minute decisions. I like to plan things out first so I know what to finish up before the hour arrives."

"Well, I am not doing much for a while, to be honest. Parents are gone usually, and I am an only child, so I am usually out looking around, at home doing nothing, or fiddling with my web-shooters."

"Maybe after we get our letters of acceptance."

"So in one week?"

"Yeah. Next Friday."

"Where and when?"

"Comic book store by the mall, I need to check if the next issue of Dragon Ball Super is out. After that, we can just do whatever."

"Sounds good. Should we exchange ways of communication just in case one of us needs to opt-out for some unknown reason?"

"Sure."

Both of them exchanged numbers as each one waved bye to the other. Peter was now thinking his head about Tsu.  _"Cute and amazing."_  He simply said as Tsu had Peter in her mind.

_"Who knew USA had such adorable and handsome geeks? I sure didn't. Peter is a keeper if he stays inbounds and doesn't try to do anything irrational."_

* * *

Peter had made his way to the front entrance of the U.A. where he saw Deku barely coming out with his arm wrapped up in bandages. Peter ran to him, "Midoriya!" Peter yelled at him as he stopped in front of him, "Are you okay?!" Peter said as Deku looked down and sighed.

"Yeah...I'm fine Peter…" Peter took notice of his attitude and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Midoriya? Is it your arm?" Peter said as Deku shook his head and began to walk, Peter following him.

"Hey...Midoriya. I know we just met a few hours ago, but I want to help you in any way I can. I don't like to see friends, new or old, all down in the dumps." Peter spoke.

Deku kept walking silently, "Yeah…that is where I am going to...the dumps…"

Peter looked at him, "Midoriya…" Peter signed as Deku looked at him.

"I failed Peter."

The two stopped walking as Peter looked at him, "What do you mean failed?"

Deku looked close to the verge of tears, "I failed Peter! I didn't even destroy a single robot! I was scared when I faced robots! I didn't attack them, and everyone else destroyed them! I even had a late start as I was distracted!" Deku said as he looked down with tears now flowing down his cheeks. "I didn't even get a single point, Peter…"

Peter had no idea what to say to Deku right now. He knew that no matter what he said, nothing would make Deku feel better. Deku spent his whole life chasing this dream, only to see it fade away because he was… _"Wait…something doesn't add up. I remember seeing him take on that sludge monster without fear, how did fear stop him now?"_  Peter thought as he saw Deku crying more.

"Midoriya...something had to have happened, you couldn't go through the whole thing without doing anything…"

Deku wiped his tears and snot away with his sleeve as he looked to Peter, "Yeah...something did happen." Peter gave him a face that said 'go-ahead'. "Well…there was this girl who was trapped under some rubble when the fourth robot came out. You know the giant one?" Peter nodded as Deku continued, "Yeah, her leg was caught under a piece of debris. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. She could have gotten hurt or worse. I felt my body surging with energy as I jumped up high and punched the robot out in one hit." Deku said as Peter clearly showed his level of surprise with his facial expression. "Yeah. So I did rescue her, but they said that the robot wasn't worth anything so even though I did save her, I still got no points."

At this point, Peter knew Deku didn't know what he did. "Midoriya. I don't think you needed to destroy any robots. You saved someone." Peter said as Deku looked at him, having a feeling of Deja Vu. Before Peter found Deku, he thought in his head about whether or not he should reveal that he is Spider-Man. Now, Peter had made up his mind. "You were brave enough to rush into a battle when everyone else with powers stood around. That girl could have died if it weren't for you. A real hero does what it is right whether or not they have powers. I think you are a real hero pal." Peter said as Deku looked at him in pure shock.

"W-w-wait, but I was told that from…" Peter smiled and gave Deku a thumbs up.

"From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Deku looked at Peter in pure amazement. "That was you, Peter! You saved me and Kacchan from that sludge monster 10 months ago!" Peter laughed and smiled back widely.

"Yeah Midoriya, that was me," Peter said as Deku was speechless.

"I…I don't know what to say...I am speechless Peter! You are Spider-Man!" Deku then realized something, "But you don't have your hero license yet! Why do it if-"

"Because Midoriya, sometimes you have to break the rules to do the right thing." Peter interrupted Deku as he was taken aback when Deku suddenly gave him a tight hug. "Peter, you have no idea how much your words meant to me when you told me I could be a hero if I had powers or not."

Deku said as Peter relaxed and hugged him back. "You have the heart for it Midoriya. I know you'll be a great hero someday." Peter said as Deku let him go.

"Going home still Midoriya?" Peter asked as Deku pondered. "There is still time in the day. We can just hang out if you want to Peter."

Deku said Peter grinned, "Arcade?"

Deku returned the grin, "You bet."


	3. U.A High School

"Young Parker! This is your academia! Congratulations on your enrollment!"

Peter Parker was at his apartment watching his enrollment video as it had already come in, but he rewatched it a couple of times because this man, All Might, was charismatic. Peter couldn't help but love his charisma. It did remind him of the Captain America and Iron Man when they were leading the charge during any mission, so it made sense for Peter to seek out someone with charisma too.

As for Tsu? They did meet up like they agreed on, and they had a blast. Tsu understands the puns and jokes Peter made, but she doesn't make any herself. They went to a nearby mall where Peter bought new items besides from clothes or supplies, and Tsu revealed her full name to Peter, but she rather he call her Tsu still which is fine by him. He paid for their lunch meal and also for some of her items; it got Tsu to believe Peter was probably rich, but he shot it down saying he just had a lot of saved up money and he didn't know what else to do with it. (All Might got a bit frustrated at him for spending that much money in a day.) They parted ways late in the afternoon, agreeing they should do this again sometime.

Midoriya and Tsu. Who else will be his friend? Oh, how little did he know how many he would make in only one day.

* * *

"Some part of me still can't believe that even though I am in another universe, I still ended up going to high school. The only upside to this is that it is for superheroes in training." Peter said as he was walking towards his classroom. "A few minutes early, but that won't hurt anyone." Once Peter had gotten there, he saw a few people inside. He saw a student that looks like he has a stone for a head, another one with red hair and fierce eyes, one with a large and bushy tail, a blackhawk looking fellow, and the same person who raised his hand during Present Mic's presentation.  _"Oh great, he is here. Hope he doesn't kill us if we forget to bring a pencil, dear god the horror."_  Peter sarcastically thought as he didn't notice he was approaching him.

"Hello, there fellow U.A. student. My name is Tenya Iida." Iida said as he introduced himself as he put out his hand.

Peter blinked and rid of thoughts as he focused back to reality. He shook Iida's hand as he looked back at him, "My name is Peter Parker, but just call me Peter." Peter replied as Iida smiled a bit.

"Ahh. A foreign student from USA?" Peter smiled back as he nodded, "Yup. Queens, New York." Peter said as him and Iida moved away from the entrance just in case anyone and they wouldn't be in the way.

"Well, I certainly hope you like Japan. Tell me, when did you move here?" Iida asked as Peter thought of an excuse, "Almost immediately after middle school. My parents found jobs here, and I had my quirk already, so might as well try for U.A since I am here." Peter replied as Iida excused himself.

_"Okay, I was quick to shoot an opinion on him. He seems very nice, he just needs to loosen up on that tightass…no that sounds wrong. Uhh...tight attitude yeah….Peter, you are horrible. I know brain."_

"Peter? You are here too?" Peter looked and saw Tsu in a schoolgirl uniform.

 _"Oh god, now she is cuter than before! Say something moron!"_  Peter fumbled a bit in his head before saying, "Oh yeah! Yeah, I guess so. Wow, what a coincidence we would be in the same classroom Tsu." Peter said as Tsu replied with a 'kero'.  _"Aunt May would be laughing and teasing you right now, and Mr. Stark would be giving me advice, probably horrible advice,"_  Peter said as and Tsu took seats as Peter sat behind her.

As more people started to come in, Peter met new faces and saw that Midoriya also made it in. Then Midoriya's crush came in and well…Midoriya failed to make a conversation again. Soon after they met their teacher: Shota Aizawa, who Peter thought could make a good mascot for Hot Topic, told them to put on a P.E uniform and to go outside.

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone yelled as each of them were stunned to be taking a test on their first day of school, not even five minutes into the class no less.

Midoriya's crush, who Peter learned was named Ochaco Uraraka when they were walking to the field, asked, "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?"

Aizawa replied in his typical blank, and little depressing voice, "If you are going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." While some were a bit stunned to hear that, others felt up to the challenge as Aizawa continued, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That is also how the teachers run their classes." He said as he turned them at a side angle. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, right?" Aizawa pulled out his phone and showed off physical tests. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked as he looked towards Kacchan, or as his real name is Katsuki Bakugo. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters," Bakugo replied.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugo was then told to stand in the circle and throw the softball with his full power. Bakugo did so while showing off his explosive quirk.  _"Oh, so he can cause explosions from his fist? There are so many jokes and sex jokes here that I can not think of any right now."_  Peter said as he tried his best to not laugh at all, earning some looks from others near him while everyone else was talking about how fun and great it looked. Peter noticed Aizawa's face changed, and he knew that meant trouble.

" 'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa simply said as everyone stopped talking and looked at him, "You have three years to become a hero. Will you an attitude like that the whole time?"

_"Yes."_

Aizawa gave off a creepy grin as his eyes pierced everyone, "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Aizawa finished saying as everyone looked like they saw death.

 _"Punished with expulsion?! They said teachers could whatever they saw fit, but this too much power for one person! How could a series of tests in the beginning decide everyone's 'potential'?! Damn Captain America would be pissed off right now!"_  Peter thought with surprise in his thoughts as he pondered how his government in his universe ran the same way here.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," Aizawa said as he lifted his hair and gave the class a disturbing smile. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

Not short after, Uraraka spoke up, "Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Uraraka said in defense of everyone as Aizawa was quick to shoot down her defense.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." Peter hated to hear this and spoke up as well.

"Just because someone fails all eight today, doesn't mean you can toss them aside like garbage! Everyone has something special and unique about them that separates them from the rest! You could be throwing away the next All Might just because you deemed them 'failures' in your eyes!" Peter said as Aizawa looked towards him.

"Peter Parker right? The one from USA? I get it if you see things differently, and I know your country is doing well on the criminal rates as it is one of the lowest in the world. But here in Japan? This is where all the major villains are. We need heroes ready the second they step foot in any hero course, and we can not be held back because one or more students can not even pass a physical test with their quirk involved. I get it that not all quirks are meant for physical purposes, but there is also a need for you to be at least fit in any way. If you can not pass a physical exam, what good are you against a villain? A simple thug could overpower if you are not strong enough. We have more students eager to be drafted into this course, so we'll just draft one we see more suited than you."

"But-"

"End of story Parker. I'm not continuing this conversation." Aizawa said as Peter looked down and sighed in defeat as Aizawa looked at them all. "Overcome it with all you've got."

Everyone began to race, and since there was an odd number of students, some had to do it twice if it proved too easy for them. Peter raced Iida in the first test in a 50-meter dash. "Aaaaaaand…GO!" Both of them ran as fast as they could as Iida won, but Peter was only a second behind. Everyone looked shocked, including Aizawa as Peter kept up with Iida. "2.84 for Iida, and Peter 3.97," Aizawa said as Peter and Lida made eye contact.

"You are fast Peter. I can't recall a time when someone was able to keep up with me in a race." Iida said in astonishment.

Peter chuckled and said, "Well I always run and eat my vitamins."

The rest of the test continued as Peter dominated most of the tests, and it made Aizawa suspicious about his new student. Sure Peter had a special Quirk like everyone else, but having the abilities of a spider and doing things spiders aren't known for are two different things.

Currently, it was Deku's turn to throw the ball. "If what I heard from him is true about the robot incident, then he should throw the ball very far," Peter mumbled as Uraraka heard him.

"It was amazing, and with that kind of power, he has to be able to-" Uraraka paused as they saw Deku throw the ball.

"46 meters." The robot said. 46 meters. Both Peter and Uraraka were in a daze as they witnessed this powerful individual only throw the ball 46 meters. Everyone had a blank stare as Deku looked confused at his hand before Aizawa spoked up.

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa said as his scarf was now floating, revealing a pair of golden goggles. "That entrance exam was not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted." Peter was now feeling very weary as he assumed Aizawa made his choice on who to expel already.  _"I guess his fight is over now… I'm sorry Midoriya."_

It was then revealed by Deku that Aizawa was an underground hero known as Eraserhead (It made Peter laugh out loud as Aizawa gave Peter a haunting stare that made the young hero shut up instantly. Though subconsciously he was still laughing.) Peter caught on what Aizawa was saying about how Midoriya wasn't able to control his Quirk, and how he planned to be incapacitated again and have another hero save him afterward.

Before Deku could answer back, Aizawa used his scarf to real in Deku close to him. This caused Peter's Spider Senses to tense up as Peter looked ready to get involved. "Okay, now I am getting mad," Peter stated as Tsu, Uraraka, and Iida all held him back.

"Calm down Peter, nobody's getting hurt," Tsu said as she was followed by Uraraka.

"It'll be okay. Midoriya's got this." Iida finished it up by saying.

"If you get involved Peter, you will be expelled too." Peter looked at the three of them, then back to Midoriya as he was still ready to get involved anyways.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do," Aizawa told Deku as he stared him down with his now bright red eyes. "In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." Peter was about ready to snap and take on this underground hero right now. How dare he tell someone that can't be a hero even if their Quirk isn't as great as others.

Everyone's eyes were on Deku and Aizawa as Aizawa relinquished his hold on Deku and returned his scarf to his neck. "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." Aizawa simply said as he walked away from a depressed-looking Deku. Tsu, Uraraka, and Iida took their hands away from Peter as everyone started to mumble away about what just happened. Peter heard everyone doubting Deku, and it made Peter feel sick to his stomach on how everyone could just give up on someone because a higher-up person said so.

Peter walked to Deku and tried to look at him. "Hey, buddy. You can do this. You didn't scratch and claw your way here for nothing. Show everyone you belong here and you have what it takes to be a hero." Peter simply said as he walked back to where everyone was.

Everyone watched on as Deku looked up with fire in his eyes. It was surprising, to say the least as Aizawa and Peter saw his fire as he threw the ball and yelled, "SMASH!" When Deku let go, the ball flew up and visibly broke the sound barrier three times, and maybe more as it flew higher into the sky. Witnessing his friend's power first hand made Peter smile and feel excited to such power hidden within him.

 _"Wow! He is like a miniature All Might with that much power! And All Might is just a miniature Hulk!"_  Peter yelled in his head as everyone looked on in shock as Deku held onto his hand. Peter looked at him and saw his finger was now purple and looked broken.  _"How much power did he put into that throw that it caused him to break his finger?! Is that the repercussion from just using that Quirk of his?!"_

"He got over 700 meters!"

"Finally a hero-like record!"

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk..."

"It's not very stylish."

As everyone had something to say, Bakugo was the one person who was most shocked given the history between him and Deku. "What's with this power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This is unthinkable!" Bakugo said with rage as his hand started to cause miniature explosions. "What is the meaning of this?!" Bakugo said as he ran towards Deku intending to hurt him. Deku saw him and froze stiff as Bakugo was speeding towards him.

Before Bakugo could do anything, he felt someone grab him by his back and gave him a German suplex. Once Bakugo looked up to see who dare strike him, he saw Peter standing over him as Peter was ready to fight. "Y-you!" Bakugo got up and was even more furious than ever. "Get out of my way or I'll kill you too!"

Peter did not budge and chuckled, "You kiss your mother with that mouth splosion man?" Peter said as they locked eyes. Before any of them could make a move, Aizawa used his scarf to grapple of both of them and pin them where they stand.

"That's enough from the two of you." Peter was amazed by how rough yet flexible the scarf was. "You will not escape from this. This is a weapon meant for capture made out of carbon fiber woven with a metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa said as he looked rather angry. "Geez. Don't make me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye." Peter was rather intimidated by this man, but now he felt that intimidation disappear.

Aizawa let them both go as he told them to scram. Peter had his eye on Bakugo as Deku scurried away. Both Peter and Bakugo did not move an inch as they stared each other down. "Here's a bit of advice bug boy. Stay out of my way or I'll kill you, I promise you that." Bakugo said as Peter looked at him and smiled.

"If I had a yen for every time I heard that line, I'd have more than enough to help my Aunt May make a lifetime supply of her Cherry Pies," Peter said as he walked towards the crowd and leaving Bakugo with a furious attitude.

They continued as usual and with no surprise to anyone, Peter dominating the rest of them. To everyone, Peter was an amazing athlete, to Bakugo; he was a damn obstacle to get through, but to Aizawa, he was not from around here.

Aizawa gathered everyone to tell them their results as he put up a screen of everyone's results. Peter ranked first and behind him was Momo Yaoyorozu. As the list went down, Peter's face was horrified to see that Deku scored last.  _"N-no...Midoriya...scored last. But that would mean he's…"_

"That he would be expelled…" Peter said as he looked back at Deku to see that Deku was ready to break down.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Everyone suddenly looked towards Aizawa as they were all dumbfounded. He smiled at them and explained himself, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Everyone screamed, "WHAT?!" As Peter saw Deku turning black and white in the process.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Said who Peter could assume was Momo Yaoyorozu. "...I feel stupid I didn't notice it all of a sudden." Peter said as Tsu looked at him.

"At least your not alone."

Peter chuckled a bit, "Yeah you are right. Thanks, Tsu."

Tsu looked at him a bit confused, "I wasn't talking about me, I knew that too." Tsu suddenly narrowed her eyes as Peter felt his Spider Senses flare up and his heart racing a bit. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Peter held up his hands defensively as he shook his head frantically. "No no no no! I wouldn't call you stupid Tsu! I meant that you made me realize I wasn't the only one who didn't notice I was lied too! I'm the stupid one, not you!" Peter said in a rush as everyone stared at the two. Peter looked at all him and smiled awkwardly as he waved, "H-hey everyone, how's it going…"

Everyone looked at him still as Tsu sighed and looked back to Aizawa as her response to all this was, "Kero."

"Anyways, back on track here if the spider and the frog are done talking," Aizawa said as Peter apologized and the rest gave Aizawa their attention again. "We're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look them over." Midoriya gave out a huge sigh of relief as Aizawa passed by him. "Midoriya." Deku looked at him as the teacher continued, "Have the old lady fix you up in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself." Aizawa said as he gave Deku a slip and walked away.

Peter walked to Deku and smiled. "Hey, look on the bright side. You are still here Midoriya."

Deku nodded his head and signed, "I hardly did anything good other than the ball throw. I lacked in the other tests Peter, and that isn't good enough if I want to be a hero." Deku said as he looked at Peter as he clenched his fist to his chest and had a look a determination on him. "I have to work harder than everyone else to get to where I want to be, and soon, I'll even surpass you on that list."

Peter chuckled and smiled, "I'll be waiting, but don't think I'll just roll over for you when you catch up to me. You'll have to earn that spot." Deku smirked at him as Peter gave him the same look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Peter."

* * *

School was now finished as Peter and Deku were walking together as Deku was to just passing out on the floor. "I'm so tired…"

Peter looked at him and asked, "What? Want a piggyback ride?"

"That would be generous of you."

"That was a joke, I wasn't offering."

Deku suddenly felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder as both of them turned to see Iida. "Iida!" Deku said as he felt a little more awake.

"Is your finger okay?" Iida asked as Peter laughed a bit.

"Aww, so you do care for Midoriya."

Deku held up his finger show that it was straightened again and wrapped up. "Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl."

All three of them began walking together as Deku was thinking and Iida was talking aloud, "I was taken in by Mr. Aizawa." Both Peter and Deku gave Iida their undivided attention as he spoke, "I even thought 'This is the best of the best' and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie." He said as Peter had to admit that he had a point.

"Hey! You three! Going to the station! Wait for me!" The three of them turned around to see Uraraka chasing them.

"Uraraka!"

"You're the infinity girl!"

"Heya Uraraka!" The three of them said as she stopped in front of them, caught her breath, and faced Iida.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Um, you're Tenya Iida." She said as she turned to Peter, "You're Peter Parker." She finally looked at Deku, "And you are Deku Midoriya right?"

" 'Deku'?!" Deku said in a hurtful way as the three of them looked at in confusion. "Huh? But in the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said, 'Deku you bastard.' " Uraraka said as she quoted Bakugo as well. Deku replied with an uneasy look on his face, "Uh… my real name is Izuku, but D-Deki is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me…"

"An insult?" Iida said as Peter finally realized why Deku never said to call him, 'Deku'.

_"Oh. So just like me. He was called that as well of being bullied, like how at home Flash Thompson called me Parker a lot as an insult in some weird fashion."_

Uraraka was quick to apologize, but said, "But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' so I kinda like it." Uraraka says as she raised her fist in a way to inspire him.

"I'm Deku!" Deku said instantly with a red face as both Iida and Peter looked at him.

"Midoriya?"

"Just like that, you are now, 'Deku'?"

"You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Iida said as he was confused on quickly Deku switched his opinion on the name.

Peter mumbled, "Oh I know why he switched on the dime…" Deku looked away with his hands on his face as Iida looked at Peter.

"What did you say?" Iida asked for he did not hear Peter correctly.

Peter looked back and responded, "Oh! I said I'm confused as well, Iida!" Peter lied as his spider senses flared up and he looked to his left and let out a small yelp. Tsu swung towards them as she landed next to Peter.

"Heya Peter." Peter was frozen for a bit as she blinked twice. "Did I scare you?" Peter shook it off the feeling as he replied to her.

"No, my spider senses went off and it gave me the shivers," Peter said as Deku, Uraraka, and Iida looked at him.

"Spider Senses?" They asked at the same time as Peter looked to them.

"Yeah. Spiders have a sixth sense that alerts them of incoming dangers, so it would make sense for me to have that ability to." All of them agreed with it as they looked at Tsu.

"You are Tsuyu Asui, right?" Uraraka said as Tsu nodded.

"Yup, but just call me Tsu," Tsu replied.

Peter looked at them, "Yeah, trust me. Calling her anything else gets her angry."

Tsu sighed and said, "Don't be like him. He kept saying my name until I smacked him."

Peter laughed awkwardly, "Which in turn I flew a few feet." He said as the three others looked him with deadpanned faces. Once introductions were out of the way, the five of them began to walk towards the station as they all chatted away on what they felt like will happen during school, and Peter laughing about how ridiculous Aizawa's hero name was.


	4. Spider-Man vs. Class 1-A

The next day rolled over, and Peter found himself and his class going into battle. A training simulation lead by All Might. The objective was to either secure the bomb or to tie up the villains. A classic containment mission. Or at least that was how it was supposed to go to for all the other students, besides Peter, who came up with a different idea with All Might.

**10 Minutes Earlier**

Everyone was excited to get into their new costumes, and to test out their powers in a combat situation. As they were exiting out of the gate, All Might was wearing his Silver Age costume, was addressing them about their outfits. "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes!" All Might said as everyone was now out, except for two people being Deku, and Peter, or in this case the Spider-Man. "That's great, everyone. You all look cool!" All Might said as he looked at them with his signature smile plastered on his face. "Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

Deku had regrouped with the others after a few seconds, but still, no sign of Spider-Man was around. As they waited, All Might had not budged until Jiro had noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" She said as everyone looked around confused.

"He was behind us, wasn't he?" Deku said equally as confused.

"Maybe he realized how ridiculous his costume looks so he just decided not to show up?" Kaminari said. As everyone stopped looking, they heard footsteps on the roof of the tunnel. When they looked up, they were amazed.

Instead of reusing the suit Stark had made for him, Peter decided to save it for special occasions. Instead, he fabricated another one during the ten months he was alone. He had fabricated an original design he had drawn out in his notebook. It was a simple red and blue, with a silver lining all around to act as web design, two big white tilted ovals where his eyes were, and a big spider logo on his chest. (Picture it however you want, it could be the movies or the comic book. It's just not the one from Homecoming.) When Spider-Man jumped down, he landed next to All Might as Spider-Man had now officially arrived. "Hey everyone."

"Well here is young Parker, now, or should we say Spider-Man?" All Might said as Spider-Man put his thumbs up.

"Yeah, I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He said.

Bakugo was quick to voice his opinion, "Did you want the spotlight all to yourself that you decided to make a grand entrance?! You haven't even done anything yet as a hero and you are already parading around like you are one?!"

Bakugo shouted as All Might put up his hand, "Now now young Bakugo. There is a secret behind Parker, but that will be revealed soon enough. This is on his terms as he believes the truth should come out now rather than later." Bakugo just grunted as they all walked towards their designated building as All Might explained to them what the reason behind this exercise is for.

Once they reached there, All Might turn to all of them. "Now, I was originally planning on splitting you all into groups of 2 and have you face each other in a 2 on 2 battle. However, this class is an odd number, and I was given a brilliant idea from your classmate young Parker." Everyone looked towards Spider-Man as he stood still with his spider-legs supporting him as he stood above the ground. "Instead of scramming to find a new idea, young Parker gave me a great idea. One vs All!" He yelled as everyone was taken aback, as they assumed one thing.

"WE'LL ALL BE FACING OFF AGAINST YOU?!" They all yelled out as All Might shook her head and hands furiously.

"No no no no young heroes! Not against me, but Parker!" He said as everyone turned to Spider-Man, who did not flinch at the sight of them looking at him.

"Against Peter?"

"Can he even handle all of us?"

"This was his idea?"

"Is he that cocky as a person?"

As everyone asked questions as fast as the wind blows, All Might took control, "Now now, it may seem like he is coming off as arrogant and cocky, but young Parker has something none of you do. Can anyone guess what it is?" When no one answered All Might chuckled and looked at them all with great pleasure, "EXPERIENCE AGAINST REAL VILLAINS!" Everyone looked aghast as they stared at Spider-Man.

"You fought real villains before?!"

"How?!"

"But you aren't licensed?! How have you not been arrested?!"

"When?! And how was the experience?!"

"Did you defeat them all by yourself?!"

Out of everyone, only Deku knew that Peter had the experience, and Bakugo was getting the feeling that he has seen a costume familiar to that one before. Deku was thinking to himself and since he had a promise to keep, he mentally made sure not to mutter out loud.  _"Peter did save me and Bakugo from that sludge monster, but All Might said 'Villains' that is a plural word. So has he fought more than just that one? If so, how many? How experienced is he? He is already a pro in some form? Can he take on all of us?"_  His thoughts were snapped as All Might began again.

"In this scenario, all you will face Spider-Man at once. He will be playing the role of a villain, and your job is to stop him. Always remember that a hero never kills or does more damage then they should, I will step in and stop the battle if I feel like I should. This applies to everyone. Now, your goal is to capture Spider-Man, and to make sure you cause minimal damage to the city as possible." All Might interested as he looked to Spider-Man, "You have 10 minutes to prepare yourself, and I want you to act like a villain." Spider-Man nodded and fled the scene. "Everyone else, use that time to get to know the abilities of everyone and formulate a plan. I will be watching from afar." All Might as he sped away, leaving the class behind.

Class 1-A stood in silence as the realization that they will be facing Spider-Man alone began to sink in. When no one spoke up, Iida did so. "Everyone formulate a circle, so we may strategize on how we should best Peter!" Everyone gathered around as they all made the circle. "Right now we need to know what we can all do. So, as you all know, I have jet boosters in my legs so I can run fast. We'll all share what we can do by going to the left, one at a time."

(Assuming everyone reading this knows their abilities, I will not explain them.)

After hearing all of each person's Quirk Iida continued, "Okay. Since he has the powers of a Spider and we have seen how powerful and fast he is, we can assume that brute force will not work on him. We can also take out any strategies that involve outrunning him." Iida said as Bakugo grunted and left the group. "Bakugo! We need to formulate a strategy that will-"

"Save your breath! I'll handle him on my own when it is time! I don't need anyone's help!" Bakugo yelled back at them.

Yaoyorozu looked at Iida, "Drop it. We have 19 others here. We should be able to defeat him with all of our powers. We have the numbers game on our side." Yaoyorozu then continued by saying, "Spiders are agile and quick, and some can lift 50x their weight. So if there is a chance Peter is holding back, we should take that into precaution to not battle him head-on as Iida said. Now, on land, a spider can not outpace a human, though Peter is different, however, if he were airborne or ballooning, he will be faster than Iida so his webs make him extra dangerous in terms of airspeed. A jumping spider can jump 20 times their body length, so he can jump away if needed." Yaoyorozu said as everyone was stunned beyond belief by her statistics.

After shaking off how incredibly knowledgeable Yaoyorozu is, Tsu then added in what Peter had told her before, "Peter told me that he had this sixth sense called a 'Spider-Sense.' It alerts him to any incoming threats around him, so he will be able to detect us."

Yaoyorozu then firmly said, "And that is how we will win. We will trick his spider-sense into believing he is in danger so when he dodges, we'll get him with another attack. I believe Todoroki's ice ability will be best for that situation." Todoroki simply nodded as he listened to her.

Yaoyorozu took a deep breath and continued, "Now. Spider webs are hard to discard, you all have touched one or at least seen how durable it is. So Ashido, you will assist anyone that is caught in his web by using your acid. Just try not to get caught yourself."

Ashido smiled and saluted, "Yes madam!"

"Iida, I want you to be with Ashido to make sure she doesn't get caught, plus if we are having multiple men down, we will need a fast way to recover." Iida was stunned still, but shook it off and nodded his head in agreement.

"Asui since you seem to know Peter more than any of us, and your tongue can be used to swing around, you should be the one to distract him and fight him. I know we said head to head won't work, but in this scenario, you have the best chance to provide us time to set up the trap."

Tsu replied with a kero as she began to recall Peter's fighting style during the entrance exam.

"Uraraka, try your best to touch him. If we can get him off guard and get him airborne for just a moment, that will guarantee us a victory because Todoroki will be able to freeze him." Uraraka smiled, "Okay then!"

"Sero, block off any form of escape and any alleys for him to hide in. We have to keep him the open, and trapping him will only make him more dangerous since there is a possibility of him letting loose." Sero chuckled in response knowing his objective.

"Everyone else, besides Midoriya, play containment. Do not fight him head-on unless needed too, but your primary objective is to contain him in the open. Do not let him escape."

All of them nodded as Deku then asked, "Then what do I do?"

Yaoyorozu looked at him, "You are our last-ditch effort. We saw what you can do, and if it comes to it, I will need you to hit him. If you can land a single blow on him, that will surely knock him cold, or stun him long enough for us to capture him." Deku was hesitant about this since he did not know how a full power 'One for All' would do to Peter, but he agreed.

Yaoyorozu then finished off by saying, "I will also try to contain him, and support all of you with my creation Quirk. Also, don't let Bakugo get in your way."

Everyone knew what they were doing, now the problem was how to trick Spider-Man into a trap. Without knowing how Spider-Man fully functions, they decided to wing it.

Spider-Man was in an alley as he waited for the course to begin. He did not know what he would be facing, so he had time to set up traps and to formulate what plans they could use. As he is doing this, he also tried to think about how he will play the villain. "Hmm…try to act as a villain huh? I'll wing that part; I mean I have faced multiple villains before. I'll just take from them." As he went through the villains in his mind, one certain face kept popping up. Venom. Specifically, the evil version. "...I am glad he isn't here. If he was, there would be no telling what he'll he would bring with him."

"Time's up! Everyone! Go capture Spider-Man!" All Might's voice was heard through speakers outside as everyone then rushed the designated area, and as for Spider-Man, he began to crawl around in the shadows.

As everyone got there, Bakugo ran off on his own. "Okay everyone, stay together and watch yourselves. There is no telling what he will do." Yaoyorozu said as everyone looked around. There was movement, there were sounds, a trash can falling over and Dark Shadow rushing it to find Spider-Man. Nothing.

They heard the Spider webs being shot, but no one knew where. "He's trying to get us off guard. Stay focus." Iida said as they all nodded. When a large shot of web was shot out from an alleyway, everyone looked on as it caught Iida and pinned him on the wall. As Ashido used her acid to melt the web, everyone looked on from where the web was shot as Dark Shadow rushed it again, but no one noticed that Spider-Man was quietly taking out their numbers.

"I found nothing!" Dark Shadow said as he returned.

"Okay then, Sero, contain it!" Yaoyorozu yelled out as she didn't get a response, "Sero?" Everyone looked around and saw that he was gone along with Aoyama and Koda.

"Damn it that was a distraction! He took three of us!" Iida was freed as Ashido and he regrouped. "Together, we'll be one easy target, should we split up?" Iida asked as

Yaoyorozu nodded, "Yeah. You and Ashido keep running and hiding, try to find the three and anyone else if they get caught later. Asui, swing around, try to find him. Hagakure, you go alone and try to find him too, but do not engage, you are the spy and trap finder. Find one of us and report your seeings. Jiro, use your earphone jacks to try and find him too."

Everyone did as told and left while Jiro plugged her jack into the ground. "I hear two unidentified footsteps. Either Bakugo or Spider-Man. They are near, but a few blocks off. One to the left and the other to the right." Jiro said.

Yaoyorozu took in what she got and adjusted the plan. "Right. We all split up. Todoroki, you lead the other group." Everyone split off in two different teams as they headed in different directions.

**Bakugo**

"Ugh! WHERE ARE YOU PARKER?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Bakugo yelled out as he kept looking around trying to find Peter. "STOP HIDING LIKE A COWARD AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugo said as he suddenly felt a web on his back and swing him back into a wall.

"As you wish," Spider-Man said as Bakugo got up with a grin.

"That's much better." He said as Bakugo rushed him and swung for a sharp right.

Spider-Man caught his arm as Bakugo looked in slight shock, "Try to at least make this fun." Spider-Man taunted as Bakugo tried to hit him with his other arm, but Spider-Man ducked and kneed him the stomach. Bakugo was quick though and tried to go for a kick of his own, but missed as Spider-Man moved to the left and sucker-punched Bakugo across the face. "For an explosive quirk, your hits are as weak as Pop Rocks candy."

Bakugo looked at him with slight agitation. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Bakugo rushed him again as this time he jumped in the air, and Spider-Man caught his leg, but Bakugo was quick and shot an explosive at Spider-Man's back which stunned him. Bakugo took this time to hit him with another explosion punch as he launched Spider-Man away and into a wall. "That's just a taste of my power Parker!" Bakugo yelled out as Spider-Man got up.

"Alright then, let's play a little child," Spider-Man said as he spun two webs. Bakugo dodged them both but Spider-Man launched himself at Bakugo and kicked him in the chest. Spider-Man then followed up with a punch to his face, a sweep kick, and then a fist to his stomach to end off his little combo. Bakugo blasted the ground under himself as the building's floor broke apart and both landed on their feet. Bakugo then began to throw wild swings at as Spider-Man dodged all of them before striking him in the kidney with a kick.

"You're boring me Bakugo." Spider-Man then used his web to trap Bakugo's left foot on the ground. "And I have no time for F rated heroes." He then punched Bakugo hard in the face as he fell onto his right knee and Spider-Man shot his webs to trap Bakugo's hands to the ground. "Four down, sixteen to go." Spider-Man began to leave as Bakugo struggled greatly to get free.

"HEY! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugo roared out as his explosive Quirk wouldn't break the web.

Spider-Man then stopped and turned, "Why should I? I said make it fun, I had no fun at all. If you are this easy to beat, then I won't waste my time with you." Spider-Man said as he jumped out of a window and swung away.

"GRRRRRRR WHEN I GET FREE, I WILL KILL YOU!"

**Yaoyorozu's Group**

Yaoyorozu grouped consisted of Uraraka, Shoji, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Midoriya. As they all were rushing to the building, they entered it and immediately set off a trap as Shoji was captured in a massive web trap. "Darn it. Keep going, and I'll wait for Ashido and Iida to arrive." Shoji said as the rest looked around the building.

"Tokoyami, have Dark Shadow look ahead." Tokoyami summed Dark Shadow as looked around for any signs of traps or Spider-Man.

"I see nothing. It looks empty." Dark Shadow said as he came back.

"Okay then, still though, we need a thorough check," Yaoyorozu said as everyone began to check every corner and whatever space that was large enough to hide a grown person.

**Todoroki's group**

Todoroki's group had Kaminari, Jiro, Sato, Ojiro, and Mineta as they ran to other building, but instead of getting trapped like Shoji did, Todoroki's instincts kicked in and he threw something in place as the trap was activated. "Alright, Jiro, plugin and listen," Todoroki suggested.

Jiro did so and instantly said, "Upstairs." All of them then went upstairs to find Bakugo pinned in web as they all signed, "Not who are looking for." Jiro stated as she began to search the room.

Kaminari approached Bakugo with a smile, "So how did it go?" He said as Bakugo looked at him.

"Shut up!" He said fiercely as Kirishima snickered.

Todoroki was next to walk to him, "Where did he go?"

Bakugo grunted, "Out the window behind you." He said as Todoroki motioned everyone to leave.

"Are you just going to leave me here?!" Bakugo yelled out as Todoroki looked back.

"Ashido and Iida will set you free soon." He said as he left as Bakugo threw a mini fit.

"Where to look now for that Spider-Man?" Sato said as Kaminari smirked, "Can't wait to fight him. I'll knock him down when I get him."

Mineta kept up with them as he looked around, "If anything he is in the shadows maybe since Sero wasn't able to do his job."

Todoroki looked back as he walked, "If we do that, we all might get caught in a single swoop. Jiro, listen for him again." Jiro plugged her jacks into the ground and listened again.

"Nothing. I can't feel any movement." She said as she pulled them out. "Which means he must be in…"

Todoroki suddenly turned around and put up an ice wall as web was seen going over it. "There he is!" Mineta said as Spider-Man was standing on top of it.

"Pointing out the obvious little one? You are outclassed here." Spider-Man taunted.

Mineta looked angry, "Don't doubt me because of my size!" He said as he popped off one his balls and threw it at Spider-Man to which he dodged.

"You won't get me like that," Spider-Man said as he jumped down. "Let's see if all of you can fight me better than Bakugo did." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

Everyone surrounded Spider-Man as he looked around. Kirishima went first as he hardened himself and began to fight with Spider-Man while Mineta threw more balls behind Spider-Man.

As Kirishima and Spider-Man were fighting, Todoroki looked at Jiro and Ojiro, "Try to get the others attention, we could use them now." Todoroki said as Jiro ran into a building to get to high altitude, while Ojiro used his tail to get around.

Sato took sugar from his pouch and ate it all as he suddenly got more tensed up. "YEAH! LETS ROCK!" He said as he joined in the fight.

Spider-Man kept hitting Kirishima as it seemed to have no effect on him as Kirishima fought through it, "Good luck fighting me like this! My skin is as hard as a rock!" He said as Sato jumped over him and attempted to smash Spider-Man with his fist, but he dodged it and Sato smashed the ground, breaking it. Kirishima and Sato began to fight together as Spider-Man dodged them both at the same time. "Impressive but not good enough." He said as he jumped back and spun web around Sato's feet tripping him while firing some at Kirishima's eyes.

"Ugh! Damn it, he blinded me!" Kirishima shouted as he tried to pry off the web while Sato tried as well on the ones around his feet. Spider-Man felt a soundwave being sounded off as he looked on top of a building and saw Jiro firing a soundwave to tell the others where they are. Before he could do anything, however, Ojiro and Tsu both got the jump on him as they smashed him into the ground.

Yaoyorozu and her group heard the sound wave as they looked up. "That's Jiro! They have him! Let's move people!" Yaoyorozu said as her group moved to where Jiro was.

Spider-Man got up and was quick to dodge Tsu's tongue, but failed to dodge Ojiro tail that hit him from behind. "Damn it!" He said as he Tsu and Ojiro rushed him and began to throw punches at him from behind and in front of him. Spider-Man kept dodging them all until he jumped up and shot web at Ojiro, and flung him towards a building. Tsu used her tongue to grip Spider-Man and she flung him, but Spider-Man got her by the tongue and dragged her with him as they both crashed on top of a building.

They both got up as Tsu looked at him. "I like the outfit. It is plain, but it looks good too."

Spider-Man snickered, "Complimenting the villain huh? Well, I do the opposite, I taunt them." He said as Tsu shot her tongue to him, but he dodged, which is what she wanted as tongue gripped around a pole and she launched herself to him, but Spider-Man ducked limbo style as Tsu swung herself around the pole and landed on her feet. She immediately ducked as Spider-Man went for a right hook and hit him with a jab to the chest then with an uppercut. As he was stunned, Tsu then grabbed him by the head and hit him with her knee. Spider-Man recovered and grabbed her arm, then flipped her over his back and stomped on her chest. "I'm the bad guy, remember?" He said as his voice sounded cracked a bit.

Yaoyorozu and her group had regrouped with the others as Jiro jumped off the building and landed next to Yaoyorozu. "Where is he?" Yaoyorozu as Jiro pointed to the building.

"He and Tsu are fighting up there, but she will need help." Uraraka took Kaminari and floated into the air.

"When can you fly?!" Kaminari said as he wiggled a bit.

"Just now! Stop squirming!" She said as she dropped of Kaminari and made herself weightful again. On top of the building, they saw Tsu had been tied up in web and her mouth covered in web as Spider-Man was waiting for them.

"Hello there. The frog won't help, and I believe we know how this will end." He said as Kaminari fired electricity at him as Spider-Man then remembered his old electric enemies. "This should be a lot easier since he is a rookie." He said as he dodged the bolts and fired two webs at his arms. "There? That's it? Oh, come on! You want to be a pro, and I already have you beat! Everyone else did better than you after I had taken the first three out!"

Kaminari smirked, "Uraraka, get off the building. I have a surprise for him." Uraraka was a bit hesitant but did so as she floated down to the ground.

As she floated down, the others caught up to her as Deku asked, "Where is Kaminari?" Before she could answer, a huge shockwave of lighting was seen from the top as they looked up. "There." Uraraka simply said as they looked on still.

On top of the building, Spider-Man was in front of Tsu as he took the damage for her. Tsu looked at him confused as Spider-Man looked at her. "Couldn't help myself. Can't see you get hurt because of me." He said as he approached the ledge. If Spider-Man could see her mouth, she was smiling.

Everyone was not stunned but ready as they saw Spider-Man looking over the edge. "Your friend has a fried circuit. Need to call an electrician." He said as he jumped down.

Everyone faced him off as Yaoyorozu yelled out, "Together now!" She said as she created a staff for herself. Spider-Man ran to them and jumped firing webs all around them as they all dodged them. Spider-Man ducked as Yaoyorozu extended her staff to hit him, but he grabbed it and pushed it back at her, as she dodged her staff too. Todoroki fired small ice at him as Spider-Man was quick to jump away from all of them as Uraraka was touching any type of item she could find to throw at him. Deku was in the back waiting for an opening with Mineta as he watched in amazement, but mostly to stare at Yaoyorozu. Jiro and Yaoyorozu were working together to get Spider-Man off-balance as Jiro would fire a soundwave, then Yaoyorozu would try to hit him with her staff.

Spider-Man jumped her staff and balanced himself on it as Yaoyorozu looked in awe. "I like this fight. It is very interesting." Spider-Man said as he jumped off and landed behind her, but before he could do anything, he was hit by Jiro's soundwave and pushed back.

As he regrouped, he jumped up and dodged a beam.  _"Wait a beam? But that would mean…"_  Iida and Ashido arrived along with anyone who was trapped, including an angry Bakugo.

Yaoyorozu turned to Ashido and yelled, "Go above to the top, Kaminari and Tsu are up there in webs too!" Ashido ran to the building as Spider-Man aimed his hand at her.

"Oh no, you don't!" He suddenly felt an explosion on his back as he flew a few feet. "YOUR BEEF IS WITH ME PARKER!" Bakugo said as he ran over and caused another explosion that sent him flying again.

After several times of skipping on the ground, Spider-Man got up and headbutted Bakugo, but had to dodge right side as Aoyama fired another laser at him, then he dodged left as Kirishima went for another assault on him, but suddenly he had to move again as Sato also joined in. All three fighters kept trying to land hits on him, but Spider-Man kept dodging them all.

As he kept dodging, Bakugo kept getting more enraged. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He set off an explosion that took everyone out, and Sato hit his head on a pole as he now temporarily out. Spider-Man was seen in the sky as Dark Shadow grabbed him and flung him to the ground. Todoroki used his ice to try and trap Spider-Man, but it failed as he used his arms to move away.

As he did that, he did a spin jump as he shot web and hit Jiro with a ton of web that stuck her to the wall. "Damn it! I can only fire in one direction now!" Jiro said as everyone looked at Spider-Man.

"Round 2 people?" He said as many of them rushed him again.

Yaoyorozu yelled out, "Guys don't! He'll get you all!" but it was too late Spider-Man jumped away and shot a massive web at them, trapping Ojiro, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Bakugo, and Mineta all under it. Spider-Man then shot a web at a building but was being chased by Sero as he used his tape to follow him. "Not getting away this time!" He said as he fired tape from his other hand, but Spider-Man caught it and tugged greatly on it to force Sero to him as Spider-Man then gave him a sharp kick to the chin. After that, Spider-Man let go of the web and spun Sero around in the air for a bit before throwing him the ground and landing next to him. Spider-Man webbed him into the ground.

Koda was busy gathering a lot of animals from wherever they were as he commanded them to attack Spider-Man. As Spider-Man and everyone saw the horde of animals, Spider-Man was quite surprised. _"Oh wow! So he is the land version of Aquaman! Or a better communicator then Squirrel Girl. Or…focus Spider-Man!"_  He said as he lept away with web as birds attacked him in midair. This caused him to fall as a majority of the animals pounced on him and attacked him.

Everyone looked on as Yaoyorozu believed this might be the win, "Koda! Call them back! Todoroki, get ready!" Koda called them all back, but as soon as he did, Spider-Man shot a web at a building and fled for a bit.

Yaoyorozu was frustrated now. "Damn it! He is too quick!" She said as Tsu jumped down with Ashido.

"What did I miss?" Tsu asked as Yaoyorozu looked at them.

"Spider-Man is just not going down! He fled the scene, but he should be back soon." Ashido looked around and saw Ojiro, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Bakugo, and Mineta all trapped under a web.

Before Ashido could do anything, Yaoyorozu stopped here. "Don't. They have become bait now. If you get near it, you'll be trapped." Ashido did not move as everyone assembled again.

"We will need to act now. We are sitting ducks here." Shoji said as everyone was on guard in all directions.

"Yaoyorozu, what shall we do?" Iida asked as she thought.

"We get caught. That's what we do. Not all of us, but we sacrifice ourselves to him so Todoroki can get him." Yaoyorozu said as the rest murmured if that was the right strategy. "Do any of you have a better solution?" She asked as no one said anything, "Then stick to the plan." Yaoyorozu said as a web was shot as her, but she put up her shield and blocked it.

 _"Geez. You act a little too much like Captain America. Even got yourself a shield as well."_  Spider-Man thought in his head as he stayed hidden in the shadows. He had them all, and he knew he could get them, but Yaoyorozu is a gifted tactician and her plans are working. He just needs some way to get around her and her schemes.

Spider-Man shot web at Uraraka and caught her in web. "Uraraka!" Deku shouted as he ran to her position as everyone was caught off guard by Deku's reaction.

"Perfect," Spider-Man said as he then swung down and hit Koda with his hook to his face. Sato ate more sugar as Tsu pounced at Spider-Man, but he grabbed her by her leg and spun her into Jiro. As Sato was on his Sugar Rush once again, he charged at Spider-Man and threw down a mighty fist at him, but he blocked it with both of his hands and overpowered Sato. He gave him a snap kick to the head as he did a backflip because Aoyama fired his laser and it hit Sato instead. When Spider-Man was upside down, he shot web at Aoyama's tummy so the laser was blocked off. Once he landed, he and Yaoyorozu began to clash as she went for a roundhouse kick, but he ducked and swept her leg. Yaoyorozu put her hands behind her and forced herself back up on her feet when her hands hit the ground. Once she was up, Yaoyorozu swung a sharp hook and connected with Spider-Man's jaw as he stumbled a bit, Yaoyorozu hit him with her shield to the head as he was now looking dazed.

"Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu said as before Todoroki could do anything, Spider-Man shot web at his face and it made Todoroki freeze in place as he was now blinded.

Yaoyorozu went for a shield bash, but Spider-Man caught her shield, flipped her over him as he took the shield and flung it at Sato, who was getting up, and hit him the head as he was now knocked out.

Spider-Man was then hit by another powerful force, but it felt like four hands instead of one. He was then grabbed by his shoulders and forced backed as he saw Shoji now in the action as Shoji gave him a jab, uppercut, sharp hook, knee, cross, and finally an over the head elbow. Ashido was busy trying to get Aoyama's laser to work again as Shoji held off the Spider-Man. When Spider-Man was about to recover, Iida ran in and hit him in the back of his head. As he stood up again, Iida run back and gave him a painful gut punch as Spider-Man fell over in pain. Suddenly he was launched back by a laser that pushed him into the middle of the street.

Everyone surrounded him one last time as Ashido was now melting the web on Todoroki's face. Spider-Man got up and looked around. Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Koda, Jiro, Aoyama, Iida, and Shoji all around him. He looked past Yaoyorozu and also saw that Ashido is about to free Todoroki. "You lost Spider-Man. You can accept defeat with honor. Either way, we win through capture." Yaoyorozu said as Spider-Man thought of a plan, but if he messed up, it was game over.

"Oh really? Says the one who has no experience in war. In war, only the ones who put down their enemies first survive and win. In this, I am still standing." Spider-Man as in a blink of an eye, he shot webs at all of them and pulled the webs together in hand one, jumped up as high as he could as all of them were flung to each other and hit one another at the same time, while Todoroki had used a massive ice attack that froze them all in place. Spider-Man was left untouched as he stood on a big piece of ice. "Nice try rookies, but I am the Superior Spider-Man. Well…kinda." Spider-Man said as he now had only a few left. Deku, Todoroki, Ashido, and Uraraka.

Ashido had freed Uraraka as they all looked at Spider-Man. "So…any ideas?" Ashido said as Deku looked on.

"Maybe. I just need to hit him. He keeps dodging Todoroki's ice because he can sense it before it comes. So we need him to be tricked right? Use your ice to keep in the air, and I will hit him the air, but he needs to be distracted in the air so he can't dodge me. Ashido, use your acid to break things down for Uraraka so she can throw weightless items at him to distract him in the air." Deku said as each of them nodded.

"Just to give you guys a heads up, remember the invisible one? Yeah, I took care of her already. Pressure points on the neck are a real pain, and since she is invisible, there was no need to web her up." Spider-Man said as he walked towards them slowly.

"Okay. You know what to do. Todoroki, I'll distract him, just try not to hit me with ice." Deku said as he ran towards Spider-Man. "Oh yeah sure, facing me head-on. Like that ever worked for anyone since this chapter started." Spider-Man said as he ducked under Deku's right hook, and gave Deku a sharp jab to the chest. Spider-Man wasted no time in easily overpowering Deku and dodging any ice attacks Todoroki was using as Ashido was melting a lot of items for Uraraka; she looked at the two fighting and had a worried look on her face.

"Hurry up Ashido, if Spider-Man takes out Deku, we lose!" She said as Ashido looked at her.

"I'm going at my fastest here! My acid can't go any faster then it is now!"

Deku felt pathetic right now as he was finally facing off against Peter, only for him to dodge every attack he threw at him and return it with an attack of his own. Todoroki was getting agitated now because every time he fired ice at him, he always missed because Spider-Man saw it coming. He felt a spark flare up, but he wasn't going to use it. Never will he use his fire. Ashido and Uraraka were finished as Uraraka went around touching everything. "Ashido, help me throw them." Uraraka said as Ashido then yelled out, "DEKU NOW!" Both of them began throwing items at Spider-Man as he kept dodging everything that was thrown at him, and Todoroki's ice attacks. Deku saw the opening and began to charge up his attack. He launched himself at Peter at reeled back his arm. Spider-Man saw this and was stunned in the air as Deku yelled out, "SMASH!" Deku hit Spider-Man as he flew back across the city with amazing force as everyone was moved back a bit by the impact. Deku's arm was broken once again as it was limp and purple. But they all looked where Spider-Man was.

"Let's wrap this up!" Todoroki finally spoke as he, Ashido, and Uraraka all ran to where Spider-Man's location as Deku watched in horror as he could not bring himself to move at all.

"Please let Peter be okay…" Deku whispered as he felt his heart sank seeing the damage that was caused.

When they got there, there was rubble everywhere as he went into a building and it collapsed on him. "Uraraka, clear it up! He may be in serious danger!" Ashido said in freight as she did not expect that to happen. Uraraka and Todoroki began to remove the rubble on Spider-Man as she began to feel nauseous, but continued anyway. Once they removed enough, Spider-Man was under it all and looking in terrible shape as his costume was ripped, his mask completely gone, his eyes were closed, and blood in various places.

"Oh my god…" Ashido put her hands to her mouth as Uraraka and Todoroki were in shock by this scene.

"Oh god please be alright," Uraraka said as Todoroki picked him up.

"Now it's not about the objective anymore, we need help." He said as Ashido went to the other side and helped carry Spider-Man away.

As they were doing so, Spider-Man stirred a bit, but it was weak movement as Ashido looked at him. "Peter please. Don't move. We're done here. You are in terrible shape and we need to get you some help."

Spider-Man heard that and looked up a bit, "T-thanks guys, I appreciate this level of concern from you all. But…" Just as though he looked weakened, Spider-Man flung himself off of all them and wrapped each of them in so much web, it covered around all of them till they looked like cocoons with only their heads sticking out.

All of them in were in shock as Uraraka looked at him, "Peter! You tricked us?!"

Ashido looked very pissed off, "God damn it, Peter, we were really scared!"

Spider-Man looked at them as he chuckled, "And that is where you all messed up. You let your guard down and turned your back to the enemy, that is why I got the last laugh. Just know this, if I was a real villain, maybe one, two, or all of you would be dead." He said as he began to walk towards Deku while holding his chest rather tightly, who saw everything and knew he was the last one standing.

Deku looked on as he was...there were no words to describe how Peter was even standing after he had taken 100% power from him. How was Peter still standing and still had enough power to trap the others? Inside of a room, All Might watched in pure shock and amazement. "Peter… you are something special. I thought for sure you were done, but it seems even one hit from Deku can not keep you down. Peter Parker. I think you are something this world needs, and a friend Deku must have at his side."

Spider-Man was now faced to face with an unmovable, and quite possibly frightened, Deku. "Deku. That punch did knock the wind out of me, and I feel I may have a few broken ribs. But I have been hit by harder forces. You'll know soon enough." Spider-Man said as he simply spun the last remaining web he had at Deku's feet. "That's a wrap All Might!" Spider-Man yelled out as an alarm blared and All Might's voice ranged out in the speakers.

"AND WITH THAT, SPIDER-MAN IS OUR WINNER!"

* * *

Everyone was out of their webs or ice soon after Peter used a chemical to dissolve the webs, and Todoroki melted the ice and others helped by breaking it down. The ones who were stuck in the ice were given warm blankets and will see the Recovery Girl along with Deku. Peter checked on everyone as they all gave him praise and their thanks. All but Bakugo, who left the scene as soon as he was free.

"Alright, I know this was planned so who came up with it?" Peter asked as they all pointed to Yaoyorozu who was sitting and looking down in shame. Peter approached her and knelt to her level. "Hey, Yaoyorozu." He said softly as she looked up at him.

"That was an amazing battle, Peter. You outlasted all of us…" Yaoyorozu said in defeat.

Peter couldn't help himself but smile, "Don't let this get you down. Trust me when I say this that if you had the experience, you would have bested me. I was actually on my toes the whole time. I never doubted any of you, but I could never have guessed you would come up with a master plan that good." Peter said as Yaoyorozu focused on him as he continued, "For a hero in training who has no experience in guiding a team like this in terms of strategizing and battle, you will be one of the greatest when you are a pro hero because that brain of yours is already thinking like a pro. I believe I see a legend in you." Peter finished saying as

Yaoyorozu now had a smile and was teary-eyed, "Thank you, Peter."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder, "Never doubt yourself, and never give up. You will always find a way." He said as he left.  _"If Cap were here, I would think he would take her under his wing when it comes to leadership."_

Peter kept walking until Tsu approached him with a blanket over her. "Oh, Tsu. You doing any better?"

She coughed in her hand and looked at him, "No thanks to you. But I'll be fine."

Peter scratched the back of his and laughed a bit nervously, "You aren't going to get me back are you?"

Tsu shook her head, "No. It was a training simulation and you best us, no reason for revenge. You played your part well, and I can learn from this."

Peter smiled at this, "Good. Learn from every battle even if it is short and one-sided there is always something to learn."

Tsu blankly stared at him for a second before saying, "You are just a goody two shoes aren't you?"

"Ehhh….yeah."

"I have no problem with it; it's nice. Also, I am free next Friday at 1pm, want to go hang out again at the same place?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Peter and Tsu shared a hug before she left as Peter watched her leave with a smile.

"AWWWWWWWW! You like Tsu! That is so cute!" Peter snapped his head back as Uraraka was beaming with delight.

"W-what no! No, I don't!" Peter said as his face flushed with red,  _"Damn it this just like what Deku said a while ago! Except I can't blackmail her!"_  He thought as she giggled.

"Yes, you doooooooo! I can see it on your face and smile!" Uraraka said as Peter was trying to say words, but couldn't. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me~" Uraraka said and winked at him before she left, leaving Peter flustered and then he looked down and signed.

_"I can't stay mad at her. She is like a kitten or a puppy. You just can't stay mad at that innocent-looking face."_

When he looked up, Deku was standing there. "Hey Deku, shouldn't you be at Recovery Girl's office?"

"How did you survive that hit?" Deku said, wasting no time bringing up the elephant in the room.

"Already asking the million-dollar question huh? Wanna ask one that isn't a million dollars first like, 'Why is one-half Todoroki's face red?' " Peter said as he wanted to avoid the question.

"Peter! I need to know! I crushed a robot with that same punch and force, yet you got up with only a few broken ribs?! Anyone else would have been defeated!" Deku was serious about getting an answer.

Peter knew he couldn't walk away from this, but he couldn't tell Deku his secret either. "Deku...I want to tell you, and I do. But…I don't know if I can. Not because I don't trust you, but because I am not sure how you'll take it or even believe me for that matter."

Deku looked down at him as he gripped his broken arm, "Peter. I'm not going to pry, but surviving an attack like that and walking it off is beyond reasoning. Even quirks with healing factors can't survive that without some form of injury." Deku said.

Peter just looked at him, "I'm sorry Deku. Maybe one day I can tell you. Till then, I can't."

Deku signed as he gave up, "I understand Peter." Deku said before leaving the arena.

* * *

A little while after Peter was walking solemnly through the halls as he was getting ready to go to his next class. Before he could, however, a door next to him opened and showed All Might. "Ahh, young Parker. Just the man I wanted to see." He said as Peter stopped and looked at him.

"Really?" All Might nodded and motioned him to come into the teacher's room as Peter did so.

"So young Parker. I see you are more durable and cunning then I thought you were. You took a mighty punch that sent you into a building and collapsed on you, but you also managed to outclass twenty students in which you hardly knew what any of them could do." All Might said as he was making tea for them with Peter sitting on a couch. "Yeah. I could have told you my skills, but I guess seeing it is better than actually being told."

All Might look at him and chuckled, "You have that right young man. But I called you in here because I believe I can share this with you." All Might's face then got serious as he sat across from Peter.

"My powers are not of my own. I was given these powers by someone else. I am the eighth user of this quirk. There is much history to cover, but I will tell you on a different day." Peter was looking very interested in this as he was leaning forward with all of his focus on All Might. Steam suddenly started to appear, and All Might reverted into his original form.

Peter looked confused, amazed, shocked, and curious, "W-w-what happened to you?! You were looking like Bane with a Hulk Hogan personality to a crack addict I see every corner in Queens?!"

All Might gave Peter piercing eyes as he stared him dead in his eyes, "Don't call me a crack addict boy!" Peter eeped and apologized quickly as All Might continued, "This is my actual body. The body I use is from the Quirk 'One for All'. As I said, it can be passed down from every generation, and I am the current user of it. However, my time is running out, and I have found a successor in Izuku Midoriya. He is now the holder of 'One for All'."

Peter immediately solved the puzzle in his head, "So that attack he used on me was the same you used on that sludge monster?!"

All Might shook his head, "Not quite. You see it takes time to master the Quirk's power, and Midoriya has only had it for a few weeks now. It is the same punch, but it isn't the same form of it. You get what I am saying?" Peter nodded as All Might continued, "I am telling you this because I see you as a person able to help Midoriya get through rough times when I am not there. There is going to be a time when I am not there, and I could be dead at one point, so I want you to be there. I was thinking of not telling you, but I have too because then if you can't understand the power he is given and a twist of fate was to happen to me that resulted in my demise, then who is going to pull Midoriya through those dark times? His friends maybe, but no one could help when it comes to his Quirk. I know you can't teach him how to properly master it, but I know you can keep him paced. To keep him from overdoing it and not risk destroying himself."

All Might looked up at the ceiling and signed, "Which is why I also believe it is best if you tell Midoriya…no….your entire class your secret."

Peter bewildered by this, "Why?! What is the reason behind that?!"

All Might look back at him, "Because if you wait to tell them, you might lose their trust because if they find out on their own, they may think you don't trust them. Keeping secrets from others is normal, but one that says you are an outsider and that you are better than most pro heroes that exist is another. Look. What I am asking of you isn't an easy one, but there is more at stake here. This class is gifted, everyone is. I can't afford to see them fall, and they need a leader. One who knows justice and what is right, one who never gives up no matter how hard it is, one who understands the rage and loss and knows how to fight these emotions so no one commits an action they'll regret or make them a villain. The world can not lose a class as gifted as them. All of them will lead the next age of heroes, but they need someone by their side. And I believe that one person is to be you. In such a short amount of time, you already have their trust; they like you, they are supportive of you, and I can see that they are willing to follow you to the end. Peter. I need you to guide them and show them what a true hero is."

Peter was quiet after hearing this. It was one thing to lead them, but to tell them that he is from another universe is not something anyone can accept easily. He decided that he would never tell anyone, but what All Might is saying has some points to it. But should he, though? Should he tell them that he is from a different universe? Will they even accept him or cast him out? Can he trust that no one will spill this secret?

"Peter. You can trust them. They are kids, but they already have hearts of heroes. They will not betray you nor cast you outside. Trust me, they won't." All Might said as he got up and poured tea for himself and Peter.

He handed it to Peter, who took it and sipped some, "What if Mr. Aizawa finds out? I know he is a man who you can't hide things from when it is in plain sight."

All Might chuckled, "Trust me, he knows. He found out already, but he will never speak of it." Peter choked on his tea as he looked at All Might.

"HOW?!"

"You said it yourself. He saw it in plain sight and figured it out. He came to me and tricked me into spilling it. He told me, 'It only confirmed my suspicions. I won't tell anyone. Peter seems like a good kid.' "

Peter slumped back and signed, "Okay….I'll tell them all tomorrow."

 _"I just hope Tsu or Deku can accept me if everyone doesn't."_  Peter thought as All Might wrote him a slip and excused Peter from the room.

* * *

The next day had come, and Peter was not ready for it.  _"This is it… the day I seal my fate here. I just wish I was ready for it."_  Peter thought as he entered the classroom.

Everyone looked at him as Aizawa spoke, "You're late Peter. You better have a good reason why." Aizawa said as Peter looked at him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about something, and I had someone tell me that I should reveal it." Aizawa looked at him still as Peter mouthed 'you know it already' to him.

Aizawa simply nodded and moved out of the way, "Then say it, Peter."

Everyone was whispering as Tsu and Deku were the most intrigued by this. Some thought he was leaving, others thought he cheated yesterday, and many more topics came up as Peter stood where Aizawa would usually stand when he was talking. Everyone shushed each other as they focused on Peter. Peter looked at all them and saw Deku and Tsu.  _"Lord if you are listening to me, please don't make my life more hell. I finally found some peace here, and I can manage my life better here than I ever have. So please I beg of you, don't take away what little happiness I have left here."_

Peter signed and cleared his throat. "No, I am not leaving. I didn't cheat yesterday. I wasn't on a drug yesterday. I didn't know your powers beforehand or anything. This has nothing to do with yesterday's activity. As you all know I have fought villains before. But not from here. I fought them somewhere else. As you also know, I am from Queens, New York, USA." Peter paused and took a heavy breathe, "But I am not from your Queens, New York, USA. I am from a different version of it where the crime rate is always high, and the villains are even meaner and eviler than the ones in your Queens currently and some here in Japan. I am from one where people love me, yet hate me. I am a hero there. I have been their hero, and I have been their hero for a long time until I was teleported here through a portal machine a few scientists made that malfunctioned and spat me out here a year ago. Everyone…I'm not from here. I never was even born here. I'm…" Peter took one more breath and felt his heart skip as he said it, "I am from another dimension."


	5. 21 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is redone completely! Have fun!

"YOU'RE FROM WHAT?!"

That was the general reaction from the class after Peter had. Peter flinched slightly at the reaction. It had nothing to do with the reaction, oh no, he was expecting it, but it was the noise that got him. " _They really know how to scream."_  Peter thought to himself.

"HOW DID YOU GET?!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"DO YOU LIKE OUR WORLD?!

"DO YOU MISS YOUR HOME?!"

"HOW ARE QUIRKS IN YOUR WORLD?!"

Peter zoned out of the bombardment of questions he was receiving. It was funny to him to see how everyone suddenly woke up from their drowsy states, but he was also having some anxiety being the center of attention. He was used to being in the spotlight, but that was as Spider-Man, not Peter Parker.

"ENOUGH!" Aizawa yelled out to his students as the class immediately quiet down to where you could hear a pin drop, "Silence yourselves! You are not preschoolers, you are U.A students so act as such!"

Peter smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa huffed and sat down on a chair, "Everyone can ask one question, then it is back to business." Aizawa said as he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Peter clapped his hands, "How about we go in numerical order then, shall we?" Everyone nodded their heads once, "Alright, Ayoama, you go first since you are number one."

"Merci," Aoyama said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Are there cultural differences between your world and ours?"

"It's pretty much the same, believe it or not," Peter replied, "I mean there are differences like music and celebrities, but overall, not much is different."

"Continuing with culture, is entertainment any different?" Mina asked immediately.

"Not really, but how you guys watch it is." Peter answered, "We still use 8k UHD whereas you guys have 20 SHD (Superior High Definition. I made this up.) You also have holograms from what it seems, and those things are not even in stores in my world. And you guys till have the 24/7/365 day Christmas Radio where that is gone in my world." Peter chuckled, "Overall, how one views entertainment is advanced."

Asui waited a moment to go next, "How are the heroes in your world?"

Peter grinned widely as most of the class started to talk excitedly about the question. "My world's heroes? Oh man, I can go on for days talking about them. Let's talk about the greatest hero team, Earth's Mightiest Heroes as they are called, The Avengers for a moment…" Peter would go into detail about who the Avengers are, how they formed, what they have accomplished recently and before, how they disbanded the first time, and when the world needed them the most, they came back together.

Everyone was fascinated by the stories Peter was telling, even Bakugo couldn't help but listen in when Hulk and Wolverine were brought up. Deku was left shocked when Peter talked about Black Widow and Hawkeye, how they have no Quirks yet can stand toe to toe with people with Quirks. In short, the class needs Peter to tell more stories after today.

"And that is a little bit of history of the Avengers." Peter wrapped it up, "Who is next?"

"I am, Peter," Iida said with his hand raised, "How do Quirk laws differ?"

"We don't have any." Peter simply stated to the absolute shock everyone, including Aizawa who had one eye open after hearing that. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Why though?" Aizawa asked from his sleeping bag, "How does your world govern Quirks if there are no laws put in place to restrict their use?"

"Well," Peter placed his hand on his face. He then shivered lightly as the thoughts of the Registration Act entered his mind. No reason to bring up the Civil War. "To be honest Aizawa, Iida, there have been a few acts, but none ever passed because the requirements were either unfair or too high to be deemed comfortable in the eyes of all heroes, and even civilians and other figures whether they were celebrities or politicians." Peter took in a breath, "Currently, we are just roaming without laws; however, there is a secret government agency called 'S.H.I.E.L.D' that acts as the boss of heroes, and the leader is named Nick Fury. That is the closest we got in regards to Quirk control." Peter finished up.

Iida took everything in, and his expression said that he wasn't in agreement with what Peter's universe is doing, but he knew there is nothing he can do about it.

"That would mean everyone works for free?" Aizawa asked.

"Not quite, there are some that get paid to do things such as 'Heroes for Hire.' They are paid to help in investigations that police can't handle themselves, or be hired as protection from any threats."

"I see," Aizawa mumbled before going to sleep.

"Is that all, Iida?" Peter kindly asked.

"Yes." Iida nodded his head.

Uraraka was up, "Who is the most popular hero in your world?"

"Me." Peter quickly answered as everyone laughed thinking it was a joke. Peter laughed too but felt kinda hurt they didn't believe him.

"No, seriously, who is?" Uraraka asked with a giggle.

"You don't believe me?" Peter questioned as everyone looked at him in small disbelief, "I feel offended now."

"Oh! I...uhh…" Uraraka looked down slightly.

Peter laughed a little, "I'm pulling your leg, Uraraka." Peter thought for a moment, "It's quite hard to say. We don't have a power ranking that allows the people to say it. We don't care for fame in my world, we are heroes because we choose to be." Everyone nodded their heads at Peter's answer.

"But if you had to guess." Uraraka wouldn't let up.

"Then it would be a big tie. It would be my mentor, Iron Man, Captain America, the Fantastic Four, Thor, or me. Many heroes are recognized worldwide, but none of them have as much recognition as us. There would be more such as Hulk or Wolverine, but they are not great at socializing." Peter said and left out the parts of them being killers for obvious reasons.

Uraraka smiled, "Thank you. Nice to see we have a popular hero in our classroom."

"No, that is Spider-Man who is popular, Peter Parker isn't." Peter shook his head and chuckled, "Anyways, Ojiro, you're next."

"Do you like our world?" Ojiro asked, "It must have been pretty hard to adjust to a new world so suddenly."

"Oh, yeah it was hard." Peter admitted as he recalled his first day in Japan, "Here is a funny story. I met Deku, Bakugo, and All Might on my first day here, all of them inside of an alleyway during a villain attack."

"That was the sludge monster incident, wasn't it?" Deku asked as he began to recall the events too.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bakugo does not want to recall that incident, " _No wonder he seemed familiar yesterday in that costume! That was him in the spandex when that fucking sewer bastard attacked me from behind!"_

"Yeah," Peter said, "There was a sludge monster attack, and I just acted. I was dressed in my Spider-Man suit so I was already ready to fight. The monster had Bakugo's in its grasp already, but I would assume it sneaked attacked him because if it was face-to-face, we know Bakugo can fight."

"It did get me from behind like coward!" Bakugo yelled out in anger.

Peter rolled his shoulders and continues, "Deku was there too, but never used his Quirk. I am assuming because it would have caused unnecessary damage, right?"

"Y-yeah." Deku agreed, but knew it was because he was Quirkless.

"So, when I saved Deku from being a street pancake, and then All Might came in. You can guess the rest of it." Peter left out the after-talk with All Might where All Might confront him and figured him out quickly.

"That is interesting, but doesn't answer my question," Ojiro said with a small laugh.

"Oh right," Peter chuckled, "Yeah, I like this world. It's awesome to see people with a variety of Quirks and mutants." Everyone gasped as Peter looked taken aback, "What, what did I say?"

Tokoyami spoke up, "The 'M' word. It's a racist term in our world." Tokoyami said and grimaced as he recalled times when he was called such.

"Oh my gosh," Peter placed his hands on his mouth, "I did not know, I am so sorry. That word isn't anti-semitic in my world, they take pride in it."

"It's okay," Mina spoke up, "You didn't know, and we forgive you," Mina said with a small smile.

"I'm still sorry though," Peter apologized, "But like I said, I love this world; but I miss my home, I've been here for over a little of a year now, and…" Peter looked down and let out a depressing sign, "I've already come to terms that I may never be able to go back home…"

The atmosphere of the class shifted dramatically as everyone looked at Peter with sadness and understanding. It must be have been heartbreaking for Peter to accept a cruel, life-altering fate such as this.

"Peter," Tsu broke the silence, "We're sorry that all of this happened to you. No one can comprehend what must be plaguing you right now emotionally. We may not be the same people back at your world, but we are not going to abandon you either. We won't attempt to fill that void, but we can try to ease the pain. We're all here for you. All of us." Tsu said, and caused everyone to agree with her either vocally or silently.

Peter looked around at his classmate. They don't even know him, yet they all treat him kindly as if he is one of them. Peter wiped his eyes as he felt them getting slightly wet, "Thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Kero." Tsu and most of the class had a smile.

Peter took a moment to recompose himself before continuing, "Kaminari?"

"Oh! Uh…" Kaminari began to think, "What's made the biggest impression on you?"

"Heroes getting paid!" Peter replied in an exasperated, "If I had that in my world, my aunt and I wouldn't be living in debt constantly!" Peter then rubbed his face, "But then again, I'm not complaining either because then I would have to explain to my aunt where I am getting the money from, and I do not want her to find out my identity. It would kill her."

Kaminari blinked, "Wait, but how are you living here then? You don't have a job."

"All Might helped me. I'm on some government funding list." Peter lied, " _Don't tell them that All Might is directly paying for my expenses."_

"Okay."

Kirishima already had his question, "Who is the manliest guy in your world?"

"The man among men?" Peter pondered for a bit, but only one guy kept coming to his mind, "That would be Wolverine. Kinda hard to be manlier than a guy who literally beat the Devil."

"WHAT?!" Peter keeps surprising everyone that now it is funny to him.

"You can't be serious?!" Kirishima asked in a shocked tone, "He beat Satan?!"

"Yeah. He did." Peter laughed at their expressions, "Out of everyone I ever met, Wolverine is just the definition of masculinity."

"Wow…" Kirishima sounds like he might have found a new idol.

"Koda?" Peter looked in the shy boy's direction. Koda waved his hands no. "Uhh...are you sure?" Koda nodded his head. "Okay then. Don't be afraid to ask me anything later if you have questions." Koda flashed a brief smile in response. "Okay then," Peter turned to Sato, "What do you have, big guy?"

"How do schools from your Earth compare to U.A?" Sato asked.

"They don't. U.A looks like a military base compared to my schools. We still have metal bar gates, not this fancy type of security system that scans if so." Peter answered quickly, "There is no contest."

"How do you and the heroes deal with the villains," Shoji questioned, "If the governments there have no laws involving the usage of Quirks, how are the villains detained?"

"We leave that up to Shield, or to highly specialized prisons governments have." Peter signs as he recalls Prison 42, Ryker's Island, The Big House, and The Vault, "Though, in my opinion, I do not agree with all of them. Some of them are plagued with a bad reputation for….unspeakable things." Peter shook his head slightly, "I wish we just had a normal prison that we could put Quirk criminals in where we wouldn't have to worry about if their lives are in endangered too."

"I see," Shoji spoke, "It sounds like there are no Quirk Protection Laws either."

"There isn't, and I don't like it." Peter looked to Jiro, "Can we have a rather nice question?"

"Okay," Jiro shrugged her shoulders, "How is the music different? You said it was unlike when Aoyama asked his question."

Peter chuckled a bit, "Because our worlds share no similar song at all."

"What do you mean?" Jiro asked.

"I mean that there is not a single song from my world that is in your world and vise-versa."

"Woah!" Jiro and some others said with surprise, "So you are saying that your world's music is completely unknown to ours?! Can we hear one of your worlds songs?"

Peter looked towards Aizawa, who already has his thumbs up and two earplugs in his ears. Peter smiled and pulled out his music drive, "Thank you, Tony, for adding speakers into this." Peter said as he looked through many artists and albums before settling on one, "Here we go."

_*Drum beat x8*_

_*Guitar rhythm with the same beat*_

"Ooh, this sounds nice," Jiro said as the song kicked in.

_Back in black, I hit the sack_

_I've been too long, I'm glad to be back_

_Yes, I'm let loose from the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I'm just looking at the sky 'cause it's getting me high_

_Forget the hearse, 'cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_

_Abusing every one of them and running wild_

_'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Back in the back of a Cadillac_

_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_

_Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang_

_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_

_'Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack_

_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So, look at me now, I'm just making my play_

_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Well, I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black, yow_

As everyone was listening to the song in fascination, Peter began to play an air guitar because it was currently the Guitar Solo.

"Who made this song, and what is the name of it?" Jiro asked as she was rocking to it.

"Back in Black by AC/DC!" Peter said with love. He loved AC/DC, but not as much as Tony. "Want their albums?"

"Hell yeah!" Jiro replied with a smile.

_[Bridge]_

_Ah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Take my love_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah_

_Ah, hey yeah_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Well, I'm back (I'm back)_

_Back, well I'm (I'm back)_

_Back (I'm back)_

_Back (I'm back)_

_Back (I'm back)_

_Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black_

_I've hit the sack_

_[Closing]_

"Now wasn't that fun?" Peter asked with a goofy smile, "A taste of my world's music!" Peter then put his music player away, "Anyways, who is next?"

"Me!" Sero nearly jumped, "What is Japan like in your world?"

"I wouldn't know, I never been there." Peter answered, "I'm from Queens, New York, USA," Peter placed a hand on his chin, "But when I watch Youtube videoes that are recorded in Japan or do homework studies about it, I say it is the same in every way, but it's most popular pop culture aspect is Anime and Manga and not Quirks."

Everyone in the class went, 'Ahhhh.'

"But that is just what I see on Youtube, and it isn't the best value source." Peter quickly added in, "So I could be wrong by a long shot. Tokoyami, you are up."

"How are vigilantes defined in your world if everyone is not under a government payroll?" Tokoyami with his usual cool tone.

Peter tilted his head in thought, "Well, I guess everyone is a vigilante in a sense, but the people call us heroes so we stick to the term. You guys have heroes, vigilantes, and villains, and we have the same class, but vigilantes are replaced with anti-heroes."

"Anti-heroes?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah. They fight for the greater good but disregard life if they have too. What I mean is that they will kill if that means the future will be better." Peter said, "Some of those are The Punisher, an ex-military man who kills criminals only, The Ghost Riders, literal demons who hunt down 'sinful' people and the supernatural, Blade, a half-vampire supernatural hunter, Namor, the King of Atlantis, and many more, but those are just a few." Peter says. He on purposely left out Wolverine because he didn't want to ruin Kirishima's image of him. It's not like Logan will appear here, right?

Tokoyami and the rest of the class looked disturbed by this. "Do you try to detain these people?" Peter rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, and no."

"Why 'no'?!" Iida demanded with a hint of ire.

"You try going up against demons!" Peter shouted back, "Punisher sets up carefully placed traps to get away, and his stealth skills are almost unmatched so it is hard to catch him, he's like a ghost! The Ghost Riders and Blade actually help! I'm a human! They hunt demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, spirits, and whatnot! I don't go around looking for those things! Even if I do arrest them, they'll just break out through otherworldly means. Look, I know it isn't a popular opinion, but I wouldn't mess with things I do not understand. Would I rather arrest those men and have mythical creatures terrorize the people, or let those men do their jobs and eliminate the threat? It is a very hard choice to make, but I'd rather not have to deal with villains and demons daily." Peter ended his argument as Iida looked unconvinced that they couldn't do anything, but decided not to argue anymore.

"Todoroki?" Peter looked to the half-half student.

"I have no questions."

"...Okay. Like I told Koda, if you have any later, just ask." Todoroki nodded his head at Peter's statement.

Hagakure wasted little time with her question, " Does anyone in this class remind you of others from your world?"

"Yes, actually," Peter smiled brightly at the thought of remembering his friends, "Like you, for example, you share a power that is same as Invisible Woman, her name says it all."

Hagakure squealed in excitement, "That is awesome! How is she?"

"One of the best heroes on my world," Peter proudly stated, "But she can also do other things such as create force fields, telepathic defenses, turn other objects invisible, and levitate! There are more, but those are just a few of what she can do."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the power of the Invisible Woman. She can do multiple things with just an invisibility Quirk?! And that is just one person!

"I am highly jealous of her, but god dang she sounds like a cool person! I wish I could meet her!" Hagakure happily said.

"Not everyone in this room reminds of a person I know, so sorry if you are left out." Peter admitted, "But seeing as we are running out of time, you can ask me after class who you remind me of and I'll answer it." Everyone looked disappointed, but understanding as well.

Bakugo huffed as it was his turn, "Who is the strongest hero in your world?"

"I have no idea." Peter answered truthfully, "I could say people Hulk, who is a human on Earth with unparalleled strength, but then we have gods like the Norse God Thor to take into account, and then there are alien beings like Silver Surfer who have fought Hulk." It is hard to determine the strongest when each poses godly strength. "So, yeah, Bakugo, to be completely honest with you, I have no clue who the strongest hero is."

"Wait, hold on," Bakugo said, "Gods, aliens? Are you fucking with us?"

"No, I'm not." Peter chuckled at everyone's priceless reactions, "Thor really is the Norse God 'Thor', and Silver Surfer is one of the many alien life outside of Earth. So yeah, we are not alone in my world, and maybe in this one too. Why are you guys surprised by this when I brought up demons and other unnatural beings?"

"Not all of them are uncommon to us." Yaoyorozu said, "Like werewolves and vampires, they are common in other parts of the world. Ghost-type quirks have been recorded, and someone was once born looking like an offspring of Mephistopheles. They grew up to be a therapist." Yaoyorozu explained.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the thought of someone getting Satan as a therapist and coming out a better person. "Okay, that is kinda funny." Peter calmed himself down and looked at Deku, "Your turn."

Deku already had his question, "How did your world react to the discovery of Quirks?"

Peter's smiled dropped completely, "Horribly." Peter sighed, "The people are utterly terrified. Because there are no laws protecting people with Quirks, some governments use this opportunity to hunt down and kill the Quirks whether they are good or not. Two groups have been formed called the 'X-Men', and the 'Brotherhood of Mutants.'" Peter then began to get into detail about the two mutant groups, "Each has a different belief. The X-Men believe they can live alongside the quirkless peacefully and pursue it peacefully while defending humanity from any threat while the Brotherhood believes that Quirks are next step to human evolution and do not see a reason to live alongside the Quirkless." Everyone remembered their history class where they were taught the beginning of Quirks, and how humanity responded with the same response, but with major differences. "The leaders used to be best of friends. Professor X, the leader of the X-Men. He has the power of telepathy. His mind can take control of the entire population at his own will if he wants too, but he won't because that isn't the type of person he is." Peter suddenly felt a wave of relief hit him as he never really thought of Professor X that way, "Then we have his counterpart, Magneto. He can control anything metal and bend it against his will, even the Earth's magnetic field can be manipulated by him."

"Why is Magneto evil?" Deku asked with a sad tone, "Why does he dislike quirkless people?"

"From what I know, he was Holocaust survivor and they did something inhuman that caused him to hate quirkless people," Peter answered as everyone took a gasp. They all knew the Holocaust too as it took place in their World War II. They all felt sorrow for Magneto as they understood why he would dislike quirkless people, but it did not mean his reasons were right nonetheless. "In our world, the Quirk population isn't as high. I'd say at least 30% of the entire world's population are people with Quirks. Maybe it is more or less no one took an official count so I don't know."

Deku nodded his head, "But there is hope. Our world is proof of that."

Peter smiled, "Right you are, Deku. Who's next?"

"I am!" Mineta said as Peter already guessed what his question was, "Who is the hottest woman from your world?"

" _Called it."_  Peter told himself as he heard groans all around, "The hottest would be Jean Grey in my opinion."

"Why is that?" Mineta said with a pervy tone.

"She can ignite herself on fire without getting burned," Peter answered while twisting his question.

"That's not what I meant!" Mineta yelled out.

"You said 'hottest' so I gave you the hottest." Peter said as the girls laughed at Peter's cleverness, "You should have asked for most attractive." Mineta grumbled under his breath. "And now, lastly, but certainly not least, Yaoyorozu!" Peter announced.

"Peter," Yaoyorozu said with a proper posture and tone of voice, "How do you view our laws, and do you think that if these laws applied to your world, would they be successful?"

"I think they are perfect," Peter sincerely said, "I mean, you achieved peace for everyone, and now everyone is living together in unity, with the exception of crimes though. This is a level of harmony my world is still struggling to find. But, do I think this will work in my world? Probably not." Peter examined the classroom, "Your world had time to cherish Quirks and their differences. They had time to slowly come together and put down the pitchforks to see that they are still human, still your brothers and sisters. My world has yet to get used to that fact. So if I were to apply these laws into my world right now, I think it will fail because there hasn't been enough time to pass by for a majority on each side to get along."

Yaoyorozu seemed convinced by Peter's opinion. It took a very long time for peace between Quirk and Quirkless to happen, so for Peter's world, it should take a similar amount of time too.

"Alright, that is everyone," Aizawa said as he got and exited his sleeping bag. "I hope everyone learned something about Peter's Earth and, from what it seems, how lucky we are." Aizawa expressed to his students and dismissed Peter to his seat, "Now, let's get started with today's lesson, which is relatively short."

* * *

The class lesson was short, and everyone was out for lunch now. When class ended, almost everyone in the class went over to Peter and asked him more questions, which he was glad to answer with a side case of an anxiety attack. Everyone was kind enough to give Peter room to breathe and let him walk to lunch without making him stay in his seat. The class bombarded him with question after question for about another fifteen minutes until Iida spoke up saying Peter needs a break, much to Peter's relief. Everyone agreed and thank Peter for answering the questions.

"Man that food was good." Peter said as he already ate and was outside of the school sitting on the edge of one of the smaller buildings in U.A. "That Lunch Rush sure knows how to cook, and he does so with a passion too!"

"He does, doesn't he?"

Peter jumped and nearly fell off the edge, but thanks to his superhuman reflexes, he spun around and grabbed the ledge. When he pulled himself up, Peter saw that Tsu was crouching in front of him, "How long have you been there?!"

"For about five minutes." Tsu answered honestly, "Your spider-senses must be overrated because it is not as great as you make it sound." Tsu criticized as Peter got back and sat back on the edge whilst Tsu sat next to him.

"Or maybe going through the portal has made them faulty." Peter thought as he remembered how Karen is still broken, "Who knows what interdimensional travel can do to the human body."

"Well, we know for now that it hasn't done anything to you on a physical scale." Tsu then paused, "Has it?"

Peter looked at his body, "No, it hasn't from what I've seen the past year."

"Oh." Tsu looked forward, "So you always looked that cute."

Peter flushed red brightly and looked towards his female companion, "Wh-wh-what?!" Peter began to stutter and feel his heart racing, "You think I am cute?!"

"I don't think I stuttered, unlike you." Tsu joked without looking at Peter, "But yeah, I do. I always thought that the first time I met you back at the Entrance Exam." Tsu admitted with a small flush of her own now.

Peter gulped lightly as his mind was racing with thoughts now about how to proceed with this. "We-well...since we're sharing thoughts, I thought you were cute at the Entrance Exam as well." Peter said before he realized his word choice, "I-I mean n-not that you 'were', I-I mean that you still are cute n-now and probably more c-cuter in that uniform of yours and well you are just very cute overall!" Peter stumbled and dragged on while making Tsu blush brighter and giggle slightly at his nervous antics.

"Peter." Tsu simply said.

"Y-yeah?" Peter replied with some beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Calm down," Tsu got closer to him, "It's only me."

"Yeah sure, clam down, I mean calm down! I can do that, totally, yup!" Peter said as he looked away and began to breathe heavily a few times.

"That's hyperventilating, the opposite of calming down." Tsu laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to not be this overactive when the girl who's been in my thoughts twenty-four-seven called me cute!" Peter quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late as the truth was out there, in front of his crush of all people!

Tsu's face was a pure dark red color as her eyes suddenly lost their original black tint and took a clear grey color that would fool anyone into believing she is blind.

Both wall-climbers stared at one another in awkward silence, neither wanting to move nor speak after they heard what Peter admitted too.

" _Oh goodness, I messed up badly! Way to go, Peter, you had one chance and you blew it harder than The Last Jedi did on opening weekend!"_ Peter was punching himself mentally for his stupid mistake but was snapped out of it when Tsu finally moved.

"Kero." Tsu ribbited as her eyes returned to their normal eye color, "Did you mean that? That I am in your thoughts every day?"

Peter slowly nodded his head, "Y-yes." Peter choked out as falling off the building didn't seem like a bad idea right now.

Tsu shifted a bit, but was now closer to Peter then before, "I… I would be lying if I said I didn't have the same thoughts about you too."

" _Oh my god, it's happening! Okay! It's happening! Everyone stay calm! Stay fricken calm! Stay fucking calm!"_ That was the thoughts running Peter's head, but he was staring blankly at Tsu in a frozen state.

"Peter?" Tsu then lightly tapped him on the forehead with her finger as Peter spazzed out in surprise. Tsu reeled back her finger and her body slightly as Peter regained control over himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm just surprised and I….uh….I….!" Peter looked down in embarrassment and mumbled inaudible words.

Tsu smiled lightly and lifted his head with her hand and looked at into Peter's brown eyes, "You're a dork." Tsu simply said before she placed her lips against his.

Peter was frozen stiff by the kiss that Tsu was still giving him, but he quickly melted into it and kissed her back. Their heads turned in the opposite directions and their eyes closed for both were deeply involved in the kiss.

Back on the ground below, all of Class 1-A was staring up and watching the two kiss. Hagakure had to hold her hand over Mina's mouth as the pink girl was yelling into her hand about the romance that was now springing to life in front of them.

Yaoyorozu shook her head slightly but had a smile on her face, "We should leave them be. They'll be fine."

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "This is why all of you were standing here looking like a bunch of deers in a headlight?"

"No one asked you to stay, you know?" Kaminari responded, only to get a death glare from the explosive user.

"Yeah, let's leave them be," Deku said with a bright smile as the class then walked away to let the new couple enjoy their moment.


	6. Class Rep and USJ

"PETER AND TSU SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Peter and Tsu stood by the doorway dumbfounded as nearly everyone randomly started to sing about them two once the door opened showing them both. "I hate you! I hate you all!" Peter said as he started to laugh while Tsu couldn't help herself but give herself a facepalm while blushing.

"Ribbit…"

Everyone started to laugh as the two entered the room and sat down in their seats. "How did you guys even know, neither of us told anybody? Peter said as Uraraka got her seat and looked at the two.

"We saw you both kissing on the building last night!" Peter looked around for a second as everyone nodded in agreement

"How…what…what were the fricken odds that all of you would so happen to be around the same building we were at all at the same time?!" Peter asked as he threw his arms up in slight distress.

Yaoyorozu shrugged her arms and looked at him, "If I had to do the math Peter, it might take me an hour. It could take Iida less time if he was willing to talk and not be a 'good boy' all the time." Iida did not respond and simply ignored her as the door opened once more and revealed Aizawa. Everyone faced forward when they heard him enter.

"Good morning class." Aizawa simply said as he walked to his podium and looked around at the class before noticing that Peter was in his seat.

"It's good to see you again Peter, I was a little afraid we might have lost you," Aizawa said as Peter nodded his head, and continued. "I understand you were absent for personal reasons, so I am willing to excuse you. However, this is out of my own kindness. Do not be absent again without notifying me beforehand or I will be forced to drop you."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa, and thank you."

Aizawa briefly smiled before it went away as he looked at everyone. "Now, since yesterday was not productive, we missed our very important assignment that will now have to be rushed today."

Everyone was not ready to take another assignment and to rush one of Aizawa's type of assignments seemed to be a recipe for failure. As everyone was giving Aizawa their utmost focus, he looked at them and finally spoke.

"It is time to choose your class representative."

Everyone signed a breath of relief as they relaxed at this. Choosing a class representative couldn't be too hard, plus it was finally a normal school assignment for once.

Peter witnessed the class go chaotic as nearly as everyone was saying to vote for them, but he preferred to stay out of it as well as Tsu.

"You don't want to lead the class, Tsu?" Peter asked as Tsu turned to face him.

"Leading isn't really my style. I could be a great option if needed, but it isn't for me. I just don't enjoy it taking charge, and my way of communicating both with words and with facial expression doesn't exactly show motivation." Tsu said as she held her finger to her lip, "You could do it. All of us have seen you take charge of things, plus you are the most liked person here and you have the experience of being a hero already in your head. So getting votes for you should be easy."

Peter was about to speak but paused as Tsu did speak the truth. "Hmm. You are right on that, but I am sure there are others who are better suited, right?"

"You have low self-esteem when it comes to leading don't you?" Tsu blankly said as Peter flinched a bit at the comment.

"Ouch. That hurts you know? You could be nicer with your choice of words instead of hurting my feelings. Gosh, not even a day into this relationship and you are already hurting me." Peter said as he joked at the end of it.

Tsu shrugged her shoulders, "You knew what you were getting into. You know I speak what is on my mind."

Peter quickly kissed her on the lips as he smiled at her, "I know." Tsu smiled back as they looked forward as the crowd quickly died down.

Iida managed to silence everyone as he spoke loudly, and with passion as he said what he had on his mind. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." Iida spoke as his body was shaking with his hand raised high.

"Your hand is raised the highest!" Everyone said and pointed out.

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked as he looked at Iida with slight confusion.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsu pointed out as everyone looked towards her.

"Oh, we know who you trust the most Asui." Kaminari snickered as Tsu hit him with her tongue. She blushed furiously with a scowl as Peter just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Anyways, if that is the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima started to point out as Iida looked at him with an immediate answer.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can truly be considered the most suitable person?" Iida pointed out as he looked towards Aizawa, who was in his sleeping bag, "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before lunch," Aizawa said as he zipped his sleeping bag and fell over with Iida thanking him.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

The results are in, and it seems that not everyone voted for themselves. The tally goes:

9 for Izuku Midoriya

8 for Peter Parker

2 for Momo Yaoyorozu

1 in a 4-way tie with Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Jiro

0 for everyone else

"I got 9 votes?!" Deku said in pure shock as Peter groaned instead as he saw his number and put his head back on the chair.

Bakugo got up from his chair as he looked on with his typical rage, "Why Deku?! Who voted for him?!"

Sero looked at him with a slight smirk, "Well, it's better than voting for you." Bakugo snapped his head at Sero as he looked ready to fight him while Uraraka was whistling behind him.

"I give up! I give up! Zero votes…" Iida said as he looked stressed at his table while some students looked at him. "I knew that would happen…That is only to be expected of a person's calling."

Yaoyorozu was one the students looking at him as she said, "You voted for someone else, huh?"

Sato followed up with her question by saying, "But you wanted to do it, too. What are you trying to do Iida?"

Five minutes passed as Deku and Peter were standing in front of everyone while Aizawa looked at the class. "Then, the class representative is Midoriya, and the deputy class rep will be Peter." He said as Deku looked very intimidated and Peter stood there patiently and respectively.

Deku managed to get a few words out as Peter looked at him, "S-S-Seriously? Seriously?" Deku asked as he was aiming it to no one as Peter sighed.

"Show some pride Deku…"

Tsu looked at them as she and Uraraka said at the same time, "This might not be too bad." Both girls looked at each other for a moment before looking forward again.

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway," Kirishima said, complimenting Deku.

"Peter has the most experience of us all, so he could be a great advisor for Midoriya," Yaoyorozu said with a smile as everyone complimented their representatives. Iida, on the other hand, was still looking pretty stressed as he wanted the spot to be class representative.

* * *

It was lunchtime as all of the classes were in the lunch area. Deku, Peter, Uraraka, Tsu, and Iida all got their food as they sat at one table. Deku, Uraraka, and Iida sat on one side while Peter and Tsu sat on the other side.

Everyone ate their food as Deku was slowly eating his food. "Even though I've been chosen to as a class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it."

Peter swallowed his food as he looked at Deku, "I don't want to be one period. I just don't see myself being qualified for it."

"Both of you could use this opportunity to gain experience in leadership, plus to build up your own character. If you want to be a great hero Midoriya, you need to be able to lead. Same goes for you, Peter." Tsu said as both of the boys sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Tsu is right on that, plus I believe both of you are great choices." Uraraka said as she kept eating her food.

"Both of you are more than capable," Iida said as Deku and Peter looked at him. "You both show courage and quick judgments in critical moments, so it makes it worth following you two. That is why I voted for Deku."

Deku looked at Iida with surprise, "It was you?"

Uraraka then looked to Iida as well, "But didn't you want to be a class rep, too, Iida? I mean, you've got glasses and everything."

Peter laughed a bit while Deku stared at Uraraka. "That is not how that works Uraraka. If that was the case, a five-year-old would with glasses could qualify to run for Prime Minister."

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

As the three talked, Peter looked towards Tsu. "Do you think I should do this? I mean, doesn't it seem unfair for me to take this spot because I have the experience. The others need to build up own hero stats. I don't need to build up my own because I have proven myself already, and I can prove it over and over." Peter said as he was trying to figure a way out of this.

"Peter. You make your own choices. If you don't want to do it, then resign." Tsu simply said without looking at him as she continued to eat. Peter felt a bit bad hearing that from her as both of them heard Uraraka call Iida a 'rich boy.' Both of them stared at Iida alongside Deku and Uraraka as Iida looked away, but felt the four stares on him.

Iida simply signed as he began to explain his background. "Yes, my family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son." The four of them were surprised and excited to hear as Iida continued to explain, "Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked as Deku's geekiness for heroes came out again.

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency!" Deku then suddenly realized something as he focused more on Iida, "Don't tell me…!"

Iida then stood up with as he had hands on his hips and said with pride, "He is my elder brother!" Everyone was amazed by this as Iida went on to say, "He is a likable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother." Iida sat back down and slightly looked down with a smile on his face. "However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others." Iida then looked up at Deku with a smile still, "Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job."

Iida suddenly realized everyone was mesmerized on him as he was now confused. Uraraka spoke up by saying, "This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida."

"What? I smile!" Iida said as he was stunned by the comment.

"No, you don't. You either scowl or have a straight face. You reminded me of someone I knew from home for a while." Peter said as suddenly the emergency bell rang. "Ahh, crap baskets…"

* * *

When the emergency bell rang, everyone was told that there was a breach and that every student should evacuate outdoors. However, when doing so, mass chaos erupted from the students as people were being trampled or hurt. This continued until Iida stepped up and managed to get control of the crowd, telling them that the media had gotten through security and there should be nothing to worry about. This resulted in everyone calming down and everyone getting back to their normal schedule. When everyone got back to class, Midoriya gave up his spot to Iida, whom everyone agreed with, while Peter stayed in his position for about two minutes. As for the other class officer spots were named and filled, Peter stepped down when he heard about the parliamentarian position and took that spot while suggesting for Yaoyorozu to take his spot. Yaoyorozu ended up taking his spot. The list of class reps goes on like this:

Class Rep: Tenya Iida

Class Deputy: Momo Yaoyorozu

Parliamentarian (Consultant): Peter Parker

Treasurer: Toru Hagakure

Secretary: Kyoka Jiro

Once the voting was done, Aizawa got back onto his podium and announced to the class that will be doing another "hero course" assignment elsewhere. The mission was "Rescue" this time. He also told them they could take their costumes or not while at it.

* * *

Everyone was dressed up in their hero outfits, except for Deku who was in his P.E. clothes.

"Oh, you are wearing your P.E. clothes. Where's your costume?" Uraraka asked Deku.

"They got ripped up during the combat training, so I'm waiting for the support company to fix it," Deku admitted with a bit of embarrassment knowing it was his fault.

Suddenly a whistle was blown as everyone looked towards the sound, only to see Iida trying to get there attention. "Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!" Iida kept blowing the whistle as everyone stared at him while Deku and Uraraka were a bit embarrassed for him.

Soon everyone was on board as they were heading to their destination. Iida had his head down in shame as the bus was not what he had expected it to be. "Shoot. I didn't think it would be this type of bus." He said as everyone looked at him, some laughing a little.

"There was no point, huh?" Mina said.

"She's got that right Iida. You went a little too fast back there, slow it down a bit." Peter said as he pated Iida on the back gently.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Tsu simply said before she turned her attention to Deku, "Midoriya…"

Deku looked at her and had a bad feeling. "Um, yes, Asui?"

"Call me 'Tsu.' " She said as Deku got a bit curious.

"I thought that was a pet name Peter gave you." Deku then put his hands to his mouth in humiliation as Tsu looked at him irritated and breathed heavily before putting on her blank expression again. Peter shook his head and chuckled as he watched the two.

"Anyways, I noticed your Quirk is like All Might's," Tsu said as Deku suddenly got scared.

"Huh?! Y-Y-You, think so? But I'm…uh…" Deku said as he reeled his head back a bit before looking the other way.

"Wait a sec, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Kirishima added as Deku relaxed. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff!" Kirishima pointed out as he then made an example, "My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." He said as everyone looked at his arm harden up.

"I think it's really cool! It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!" Deku said as the two began to talk about popularity and the more 'showing off' attributes of a hero while the others around them joined in on the conversation too.

"Oh right. I never told Deku I knew his secret of having 'One for All' because All Might told me. I should tell him soon." Peter thought as he noticed everyone was picking on Bakugo.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!" Peter looked on and saw he was talking to Tsu.

Peter sat up a bit and looked at Bakugo, "Hey! Don't be threatening my girl!" Peter said as Bakugo looked at him.

"Who the hell was talking to you?!" Bakugo said as he glared at Peter.

"Me right now, Nitro!" Peter said as returned a glare to Bakugo.

Tsu simply pointed to him over her shoulder, "See?" Kaminari then commented on his attitude being 'steeped in sewage' as Bakugo turned his attention to him.

Mina giggled and looked at Tsu. "That was so cute about how Peter called you 'his girl' and defended you instantly." She said as Tsu looked at Mina.

"I can defend myself, but it was sweet of him," Tsu said before she leaped out her seat and kissed Peter on his cheek and sat back down. Peter just chuckled with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa suddenly said as he turned to everyone.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The location they arrived at was a giant dome. It had a large gate that acted as the entrance to the building. Once they got off the bus, everyone was greeted by what Peter described in his head as, "An astronaut?"

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The astronaut said as everyone was staggered to see who it was.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Deku said as Peter chuckled a bit.

Uraraka was the next one to show off her excited side as she was jumping up and down a bit to show how excited she was, "Oh, I love Thirteen!"

"Heh. Apollo 13. I get it." He said as Thirteen looked to Peter.

"Right you are their young one. Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen said as they pointed towards the entrance.

When everyone entered the dome, they were amazed by it. It had four different sections in it that resembled the USJ in a nutshell. There was a central plaza where it was decorated with a small circle grass area that surrounded a water fountain. It was divided into eight different sections that all held a certain disaster for the training.

"Wow! I'd be fooled to think this was an amusement park instead!" Peter thought as he soaked everything in.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera! It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters." Thirteen stated as they then announced what it was called, "It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!" Thirteen stated as the students looked confounded.

"It really is USJ…"

Aizawa walked next to Thirteen as he asked them, "Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here." He asked as Thirteen got close to him and whispered.

"About that…" Aizawa looked at them as they spoke, "It looks like he did too much hero work, on his way to work and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

* * *

"Sorry…I should be able to go for a little bit at the end. I'm really sorry!" All Might said on the phone in his regular form as he in distress. What's a man going to do when he has to save the world, teach kids how to be heroes and keep his identity safe while working under a time limit for his Quirk? Midoriya better learn how to use 'One for All' and fast.

* * *

"That's the height of irrationality." Aizawa said as he thought, "Well, we took precautions just in case…" He passed off the thought as he said, "It can't be helped. Shall we begin?" Aizawa said as he walked to the side.

Thirteen held out their arms to the side as they spoke, "Let's see…Before we begin, let me say one thing…er…or two or three…or four….five….six….seven…." Thirteen kept increasing the number as all of the students began to get frustrated but without showing it.

Thirteen then began their speech, "Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." They stated as Uraraka nodded her head a lot why Peter looked very impressed by the power of her…or his Quirk.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Deku said as Thirteen told them an ugly truth.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily." Everyone looked flabbergasted as Peter was surprised, not by her Quirk being able to kill, but how no one understood that their Quirk can kill a person. "Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" Thirteen asked as some students nodded their heads. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that many Quirks can easily kill with one wrong step…"

Peter was focused on her speech, but then something felt off. Something felt very wrong. He was feeling a tingle from his body everywhere as if the whole area was a danger to everyone itself. "Why are my Spider Senses tingling?" Peter pondered as he lost focus on Thirteen and looked around carefully. He saw no signs of danger anywhere, but then suddenly the lights began to shoot electricity and dim themselves out. That is when his Spider Senses started to tingle even more. Peter run in front of everyone as they looked at him with confusion as he examined the area. The water fountain stopped shooting out water as he saw a black mist appear in front of it. "Mr. Aizawa, Thirteen. What is that?" Peter said as both pro heroes looked to where he was looking.

Out from the mist, a large purple figure appeared from it as a hand was now crawling out of it. Aizawa knew what was happening. He turned to his students and gave them an order. "Stay together and don't move! Thirteen protect the students! Peter, you stay back here as well!" He said as he looked back down.

Everyone was confused by this, but it only made Peter's suspicious correct. Someone was about to invade the facility. That is when everyone saw what was happening. A figure with many hands around his body and one covering his face come out from the mist as he was followed by a small militia.

Kirishima was curious about this as he asked, "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" Deku was about to look until Aizawa yelled at him to not move. Everyone looked at him and were shocked to see him putting on his goggles. That could only mean one thing.

"Those are villains." He simply said as everyone was beyond shocked. They were not expecting villains.

Peter's hero instincts kicked as he looked at everyone, "All of you stay back and stay with Thirteen!" He then looked to Aizawa, "Mr. Aizawa, let me help you! I'm the only other hero capable of doing this too! I may not have a license, but you'll need all of the help you can get!" Peter stated as Aizawa looked at him.

"No, Peter! You stay here with them! You don't have a license and you need to obey the laws, no matter how hard it is for you to not get involved!" Aizawa said as Peter looked agitated, but obeyed. "I got this Peter."

Peter stood by and watched as the villains kept pouring out. "There is no way he'll be able to take them all alone. Law or not, I have to jump in there and help him. This is what Uncle Ben meant when he told me, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.' I have this great power, and it is my responsibility to use it to protect others, no matter the cost." Peter thought as he grabbed his mask, with Tsu seeing what he was about to do.

* * *

_**? ? ?** _

" _This place is just filled with superpowered beings, and some don't even look human. Hmm…I wonder… If I was teleported here, maybe there is a chance Peter was teleported here too. The statistics of that would be very minimal, almost non-existent in fact, but it is worth giving this place a look around if Doctor Octavius was the one who zapped him away."_

 


	7. League of Villains: Part 1

Today was supposed to be another regular training day for Class 1-A, but a sudden turn of events changed the day as a group of villains lead by a man with many hands has appeared through a portal. This man does not look any friendly whatsoever.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead, huh?" The man with many hands said as more of his militia came through the portal. "The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here."

Aizawa, Thirteen, and Peter looked on as they watched the villain's numbers keep rising. "The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Aizawa said as they heard mumbling from the crowd, though they couldn't tell from who, though. Though Aizawa didn't care about talk because if these punks wanted a fight, he'll give them one. His scarf suddenly raised as Thirteen kept their arm in front of the kids.

"Mr. Aizawa. I believe the one in the middle is conducting this invasion. The purple mist is their teleporter, and that purple creature must be a bruiser from the size of his stature." Peter said as he looked towards Aizawa and heard the students in the back talking about how did villains even infiltrate the school's security.

"I noticed that. I'll have to deplete their numbers first before I can move onto their leader." Aizawa replied as Peter looked behind him when they began to talk about the sensors.

"We have sensors to alert the school yes, but…" Thirteen paused as they tried to figure out an answer, but Todoroki had already figured it out as he spoke.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" Todoroki asked as he was examining the villains as they approached. "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb." Todoroki explained as everyone was amazed by how he deciphered the possible plan the villains made. Todoroki turned his attention to their leader, the man with many hands. "This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." With that logic, this got many of the students worried and frightened as they thought about any possible goals the villains might have. Could killing the students be part of that goal?

There was no time to waste as Aizawa walked to the front of the steps, "Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering." He explained as he turned to Kaminari. "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too." Kamarnari agreed and began to use his radio.

"What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself?" Deku asked Aizawa as Peter was about ready to jump in on the action as well. "With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks…Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is…" Deku pointed out as Aizawa was a bit impressed with Deku's research on him.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." Aizawa simply said. "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen." And with that, Aizawa jumped over the fleet of steps and into battle.

Peter was about to put on his mask, only to feel Tsu's tongue grab his hand and pulled him towards her. Tsu let go of his hand and put her tongue away as she looked him. "Were you going to go against what Mr. Aizawa said? Kero." She asked as Peter looked at her.

"I might." He simply said as Tsu crossed her arms.

"You might not then. Kero." Peter looked to where Aizawa was at. "I know you want to help, trust me, all of us do…Well maybe, not all of us." Tsu said as she looked at Mineta, who looked like he was about to piss and crap his suit. "Peter, this world is different from yours; I know you want to help and I admire that, but no one is above the law, not even you," Tsu explained as Peter said nothing and kept his eyes on Aizawa.

"If he starts to get overwhelmed, I'm jumping in. You won't stop me." Peter's tone was serious as Tsu sighed, knowing full well that when his mind is made up on what he says he is going to do, it is impossible to make him break his word. She might have to restrain him if he does plan to jump in.

* * *

Aizawa landed on the ground as he held both his scarf in two different areas as he ran towards the villains.

"Shooting squad, let's go!" One thug said as he reloaded the rounds in his fingers as he was flanked by two others.

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?!" Another thug said as her hair was floating in the wind.

"I don't know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself…" The last thug replied as he was big, and his suit was purely dark green suit with a gas mask on horns on his head.

The three thugs got ready as Aizawa was now near to them as they all said, "Then he's a huge idiot!"

The front one tried to fire his finger rounds, but they wouldn't work. "Huh? My Quirk…The bullets won't come out?" He said as the other two ducked as Aizawa's scarf began to wrap around them, and they were suddenly in the air before they all crashed headfirst into each other and tossed aside. All the other minor villains saw this and were awe by this. Three pretty tough thugs were just wiped out like they were nothing to this unknown hero till one of them spoke up.

"Idiot, he's Eraser Head! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!" One of them shouted as Aizawa kept picking apart the army as fast as he could.

One thug with a dark outfit and four arms decided it was his turn to strike. "Erase? Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us, too?" He said as he charged at Aizawa and began to throw punches.

Aizawa dodged the punches that were thrown at him as he said, "No, I can't." He found his opening. Aizawa landed a powerful punch on the thug's face that sent him flying in pain as Aizawa threw part his scarf at the thug, "But the skill of guys like you…" The scarf wrapped around his leg as another minor villain tried to attack Aizawa from behind, but Aizawa ducked and kicked him in the face that caused him to crash into others as Aizawa continued. "Are statistically more likely to manifest in close-combat…" Aizawa pulled down on his scarf as it sent the four-armed humanoid to the ground as he unraveled his scarf and the villain crashed into the ground. "So I've taken measures against that."

The entire army was stunned and was watching Aizawa closely as they were frozen in place, some of them trying to figure what to do as the leader spoke. "He's also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together." He said as he watched Aizawa take apart his army.

"I see." The man with many hands said as he began to scratch his the side of his chin. "I hate pro heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."

* * *

Deku and Peter watched in amazement as Aizawa was making short work of everyone down there while the entire class was evacuating with Thirteen. Honestly, it was making Peter feel like he could handle this all on his own.

"Wow...Mr. Aizawa's good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?" Deku said as he continued to watch on.

"I thought that scarf was just for show, but it is as useful as my webs," Peter stated as both of them heard Iida calling out to them to hurry up. Both boys did so as they ran with them.

"I won't let you!" The villain who is made up of purple mist appeared in front of the class and Thirteen with an intimidating presence as everyone froze in place. Aizawa cursed himself as he noticed the one person who looked like he was the most trouble got away because he blinked once.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." The purple mist spoke as he had a gentleman like attitude for a minute.

"How unoriginal! Your name is ripped straight from Legion of Doom!" Peter interrupted him as everyone looked at him, "League of Villains, Legion of Doom. What? Do you guys have your own Darth Vader helmet looking base in a swamp too?" Peter mocked him as the purple mists yellows eyes narrowed at him.

"Well aren't you a disrespectful brat." He said as Peter shrugged.

"I'm disrespectful? You admitted to coming here uninvited, brought enough people to fill up a prison, didn't even bring a small present for the damages, and you call me disrespectful? Honestly, I think you should take a hard look in the mirror and think about the hypocrisy you just said." Peter said as everyone thought in their heads.

_"Will he just shut up?!"_

The villain passed off Peter as he continued to speak, "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?"

Before Peter could give out another remark, Tsu placed her hand over his mouth. "Not a word or he'll be the least of your concerns." Peter nodded slowly as Tsu took her handoff.

No one answered his question as he looked on at everyone, "Well, that neither here nor there." He said as he began to spread more mist around. "This is the part I am to play."

Thirteen was about to use her Quirk but stopped when Bakugo and Kirishima both went headfirst to try and take down the villain. Bakugo used his explosive Quirk to cause a massive explosion at the villain.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima taunted as the smoke from the explosion engulfed them.

"Oh dear, that's dangerous." The villain said as the smoke began to clear away and it showed that the attack did not harm him. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." He said as glared as at everyone.

"No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen said as she held her finger out, resisting to use her Quirk until Bakugo and Kirishima moved away.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" The purple mist creature yelled out as his mist then spread around everyone like wildfire as it consumed everyone. Everyone was shielding themselves from the powerful force of the mist as Iida ran and grabbed both Sato and Uraraka out of it. The three of them looked at the massive mist as it took form in shape of a dome.

* * *

Peter felt himself being shot out of a portal as he was thrown from the air. "Oh crap!" He used his web and shot it towards the ceiling as it broke his fall as he landed on the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others!" Peter turned around and saw Aizawa was surrounded, and that he was with him in the circle too.

"I did! It seems the one who can teleport can also warp people into different places as well!" Peter said as Aizawa grunted in stress.

"Damn it, that means everyone must be scattered. Alright then, Peter I have a mission for you." Peter stood up and looked at him. "I'll clear a way for you, but you must find everyone and have them all secured. Once they are safe, tell them to go back to the entrance." Aizawa said as Peter nodded and put his mask.

"Yes, Mr. Pencil Name Company!" Spider-Man said as Aizawa rolled his eyes. Spider-Man began to run towards the rocky mountains as Aizawa was taking out thugs one by one in front of him to clear the way. Spider-Man then jumped far away until he landed at the edge of the mountain. "Alright, who needs saving then?" He said as he saw Todoroki freezing everyone up and winning with little to no effort. "Okay nothing to do here, but…" Spider-Man waved his arms, "HEY TODOROKI!" He yelled out as Todoroki saw him, "ONCE YOU ARE DONE, REGROUP WITH EVERYONE AT THE ENTRANCE AGAIN!" Spider-Man said as he jumped away to another part of the USJ.

"That's embarrassing for these villains. A kid in training just basically told them to 'freeze.' I know Todoroki has some serious power, but damn, he's like a little Iceman or Jack Frost right now." Spider-Man said as he then went to an Earthquake area. "Alright, who is here then?" He says as he hears an explosion and sighs, "Okay not needed here either. Bakugo is one tough son of a gun, and even I know typical thugs are no match for him. Not like he'll listen to me right now anyway." Spider-Man runs away to another part of the dome. "I swear no one might even need me right now. Honestly, I would be very happy about that, but I just hope it isn't too much for Deku, though…"

* * *

Spider-Man had been to almost every area and was just stumped. No one needed his help, all he did was tell them what to do after they are done fighting. So he was walking towards the last area, the sunken boat area. "Wow…I am so proud of everyone, but if they were in Queens, I'd be out of my hero job most likely. Not that I get paid for it, but still. Well, I have seen everyone, so I assume the rest should there by the boat. If anything, that is where I'll find Tsu and Deku, and maybe a few others." Spider-Man said as he sat down and looked ahead. "Oh wow, a waterslide. I'd definitely ride that, but what does that have to do with a sunken boat situation?"

Suddenly the boat got cut in half by a giant water blade as Spider-Man looked on impressed, "Wow that reminded me of Dead Man's Chest when Will Turner saw the Kraken for the first time; either that or something else but…oh my geek side isn't working right now." Spider-Man said as he suddenly snapped back into reality, "Wait what I am doing?! If anything, they are on that boat!" Spider-Man shouted to himself as he got up and ran to the water.

Once he reached the water, he paused before he could jump into. "Damn it! Water! My only weakness!" Spider-Man said as he could not figure out a way to help them, "I have a hard time fighting in water, and my web doesn't have the right formula either! I just got to hope for a hail mary here!" Spider-Man said as he watched on.

A huge sonic boom was seen near the ship as the water created a miniature typhoon that began to suck everyone in it. Spider-Man then saw that it was Deku who caused it, but then he saw Tsu jumping high and used her tongue to grab Deku while purple balls fell into the water. "Is Mineta with them too?" Spider-Man asked himself as he prepared his web-shooters, "I guess we'll find out now!" The water then shot up into the sky as the boat and the villains were seen blasting off before landing into the water again. "Hey, guys I got you!" Spider-Man yelled out as he shot quickly shot three webs at them. Once they stuck onto the three, he pulled them towards him as they landed in the water, besides Deku who hit Spider-Man as they rolled for a few feet. Once they stopped, Deku was on top Spider-Man.

Deku sighed in relief as Spider-Man looked at him, "Hey Deku. You mind uh...you know." He said as Deku looked at him confused.

"Mind what?" He said as he then realized how they were. Deku scrambled off as Spider-Man did a jump kick to get back up.

"Oh, that's not the first time that has happened to me with a guy. One time this person named Deadpool jumped off a building and…You know what nevermind." Spider-Man said as he dusted himself off before turning his attention to Deku, who was mumbling about something to do with the villains in the water.

"Midoriya, stop that. It's scary." Tsu said as she got out of the water with Mineta as she dragged him by his yellow collar.

Spider-Man took off his mask as he smiled at Tsu. "Glad to see all of you are okay." He then put on a firm expression, "Everyone got separated, but I checked on all of them and they are handling themselves just fine. I told them we all need to regroup back at the entrance, Mr. Aizawa's orders." He said as Deku grabbed at his wrist as Peter saw his fingers. "Deku, you alright?"

Deku looked at him before pulling down a black elbow pad over his hand. "Yeah. Anyway, we should get moving then since Peter already helped out the rest, and seeing how he is here, we should be able to get by with less trouble now." He then pointed to the shore, "We should take the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head back to the entrance."

"That is true. Mr. Aizawa has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza. Kero." Tsu said as Peter looked at the central plaza.

Peter had thoughts about jumping into the battle again as he gripped his mask once more. "Damn it…I would help him if I wasn't so limited by this law."

"I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us," Deku said as the other three looked at him.

"Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you…" Mineta said with a worried expression as he suddenly looked a bit angry, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He said as Deku looked at him.

"I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way," Deku said as he looked to Peter. "You too Peter. I'm sure Tsu already told you that." Peter looked forward with his head slightly down, still feeling internally conflicted. "But if we can find an opening and lessen Mr. Aizawa's load, even a little…" Peter then looked back at him as he liked where this was going.

Deku convinced them to go and see if they could help Aizawa in any situation as they hid behind a rocky ledge. Peter followed them as he was cautious as well, following Deku's this time orders.

"Hey Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?" Mineta said as he was the most scared of them all.

"Kero."

"Yeah, we are Mineta."

"I know, we'll run away the instant it seems dangerous."

What they saw was that many of the thugs were either on the ground, or getting their butts handed to them as Aizawa was destroying them, but it was also obvious he was getting tired. The four heroes looked on in astonishment as Peter mumbled, "I could use something like that after my web runs out…"

Aizawa was then approached by the leader as he attacked him, but Tsu and Spider-Man saw that as soon as Aizawa held him, he was not attacking at that something was wrong. Aizawa punched him away as his left arm went limp and he was fighting without it.

"What happened? Why isn't he using his left arm?!" Peter said as he almost ran in, but Tsu stopped him by grabbing his leg.

"Peter no! You can't! Just believe in Aiza-!" Tsu said as they all looked and what they saw left a scar in everyone's lives. The purple monster named Nomu was behind him, it raised up its hand, and slashed at Aizawa, causing him to spurt a massive amount of blood out and his mask flew off. They watched on as it continued to brutalize Aizawa as it kept pounding on him and breaking his bones as Aizawa screamed out in agony.

"NOOOOOOOO! MR. AIZAWA!" Peter yelled out as he yanked his leg away from Tsu and ran full speed ahead into battle while putting his mask on.

"PETER!" The three of them yelled out as Tsu shot her tongue at him, but he jumped over it and she reached her limit as he sped away.

Tsu looked at him charging headfirst into battle, more scared for his well being rather than being angry at him. "Damn it, Peter Parker!" She said as they stayed hidden.

* * *

Spider-Man ran into battle as he shot web at the leader, flung him up in the air, and whiplashed him back down to the ground. Afterward, he shot web at Nomu's eyes to blind him as he ran behind it, and with all of his power, threw the monster away from Aizawa. Spider-Man was quick to get Aizawa to safety as the leader rose up. "How dare you do that to me?! Nomu!" The monster stayed still as it awaited for an order.

Spider-Man ran towards Deku and the others as he laid him next to him. "Peter…don't be a fool…get everyone out of here…" Aizawa said as Tsu and Deku looked at Spider-Man too.

"Peter, just stop! You are no match for that monster!" Deku said as Tsu got into Spider-Man's face.

"Peter that thing will kill you! I can already tell it is more than a monster!" Tsu pleaded with him as Spider-Man looked behind him.

"Deku. I told you I felt harder hits before. There is this creature back on my planet that is capable of destroying entire armies and planets with just his fists. His name is 'The Hulk'." Spider-Man said as everyone went wide-eyed just hearing that, even a damaged Aizawa. "I have faced him before. I stood no chance against him, but I did so anyway. Why? Because no else was capable of doing so in my town, and right now." Spider-Man pulled off his mask and looked at them with a look that said more than words ever could. "Right now, it is almost the same situation. Nomu is going to kill everyone unless I stall him until reinforcements arrive." Peter said as he showed no fear in his eyes. None of them could understand; how was he so fearless? Even in the face of death, he is going to fight this beast?

Peter put his mask on and turned around. "I'm the only hero left standing that can handle him. Law or not, this monster will not kill anyone! Not while I am standing!" Spider-Man was about to face him again but felt Tsu grab at his hand. He looked to her as she removed his mask and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Come back alive. I'm not done with you yet Spider-Boy. Kero." Tsu said as she kissed him on his lips, and he returned it to her. Aizawa rolled over to avoid seeing it, no matter how much it hurt him. Mineta and Deku looked at each and shrugged as they looked at the two.

The two separated as Peter had a determined smile on his face, "And I'm not done with you either…..Kero." He said as Tsu nodded. Peter dawned his mask once more as he went to face Nomu, leaving everyone behind as they watched this hero from another universe be the real hero he is.

* * *

Spider-Man once again was face to face with Nomu and the leader as he looked at them. "My goodness. Talk about the reverse of Beauty and The Beast." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms.

The man with many hands just grunted and looked at him, "A wisecracker huh? Well, Nomu can crack that skull of yours when he gets his hands on you!" He yelled out as he pointed to Spider-Man, "Attack him, Nomu!"

Spider-Man got into a pose as Nomu came charging, "Okay Spidey Senses, don't fail me now!" He yelled out as he dodged Nomu's fists of fury until he jumped back and shot a web ball at his feet, sticking him in place. "I got to keep him from moving!" Spider-Man thought as shot another web ball at Nomu's face, covering it up.

He then shot web at Nomu's chest and swung himself at him, kicking in his face as he jumped on his face before Nomu could grab him and delivered a spin kick to his neck before jumping off his back. "No damage huh? What, got unbreakable skin?" He said as Nomu broke free of the web on his feet and tore off the web from his face. "Oh why you gotta go and rip my well-done mascara on your face, you just look beautiful when I'm not looking at your ugly face!" Spider-Man taunted as Nomu charged at him once more as Spider-Man ducked under him, but his leg was caught as Nomu threw him and he crashed onto the ground. Nomu was about to kick him in the stomach, but Spider-Man was quick and dodged it and used his web to shoot Nomu's chest. "Alright big guy! Let's see you break out of this!" Spider-Man said as he began to jump around everywhere as Nomu chased him around, unaware of what Spider-Man was doing.

* * *

Back with the others, they all watched in complete awe as Spider-Man was taking the fight to Nomu!

"How...how is still fighting?! That monster hasn't even landed one single hit on him!" Mineta said as Deku began to mumble.

"If Nomu is a tank, then that means Peter will have to be quick and only strike when there is an opening. He'll have to use his Spider Senses to the fullest to dodge the incoming attacks or he'll be finished. Nomu is fast for a big monster, but Peter is faster and he uses that speed to get him around. If he could immobilize the monster, he'll win the fight and everyone could be safe from him…" Deku kept on mumbling as Tsu was watching with a blank stare, but inside, she couldn't tell if she was more scared or excited to see her boyfriend winning this fight.

_"If there is a holy being above, please let Peter be okay."_

* * *

Peter had Nomu trapped now as the behemoth was wrapped around the Spider's web, and no matter how hard the monster tried to break out, he could not. "Aaaaaaand, that's the worst present I have ever wrapped for someone." Spider-Man as he turned his attention to the leader. "You didn't expect that, didn't you? You just thought I was going to roll over and die, well news flash pal, I'm not a rookie when it comes to fighting villains." Spider-Man said as the leader was clearly frustrated.

"You...how could you?! Nomu is the opposite of Peace! He was made to destroy All Might, yet you, a simple brat, managed to immobilize him?!" He said as he began to itch furiously at his neck. "This… You…cheater!"

"Cheater? What are you, a five-year-old playing Modern Warfare?" Spider-Man said as he shook his head, "No, my hand fetish enemy, I'm just a kid who is smarter than you." Spider-Man said as the purple mist villain appeared next to his ally.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Oh, so that's his name."

"Shigaraki turned to his assailant in a calm rage, "Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" He said as Spider-Man heard that and looked back to the entrance.

_"Oh no…"_

Kurogiri responded by saying, "I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to get away."

Spider-Man stood his ground as Shigaraki scratched at his neck a lot more now. "...Kurogiri, you…If you weren't a warp gate, I would have crushed you to pieces!" He said in pure rage as he suddenly stopped. "We can't win against a dozen of pros, or against this brat for that matter." He said as Spider-Man put up his thumb. "It's game over. Man, it's game over this time." Shigaraki said as he looked down in defeat. "Let's go home."

"Awww you lost your multiplayer game? How sad." Spider-Man said as he laughed a bit and looked toward his friends. He saw Mineta hugging Tes, but his hand was on her breast and squeezing it lightly for that matter. Tsu then proceeded to put him underwater as she gave Spider-Man a thumbs up. Spider-Man wanted to go over there and kick Mineta's ass right now but knew the matter at hand was more important. He then looked to Deku, who still had a worried face on like if he knew something was about to happen.

Spider-Man turned back to the villains and began to speak, "No no no no. You guys aren't leaving back home. You both are going to prison along with your Frankenstein here. Now, why don't you two surrender now before I have to-."

"PETER BEHIND YOU!" Deku, Mineta, and Tsu yelled out as Spider-Man stopped and turned, only to be punched into the ground and have Nomu wrap his two giant hands around his body, picking him up and squeezing him tight. "ARGH! THIS IS REALLY TIGHT!" Spider-Man yelled out as he felt like his bones were being crushed.

Shigaraki looked at Spider-Man before speaking. "So it seems your webs weren't all that powerful enough to stop Nomu. Good, I was not willing to leave him behind like that." He said as he had his palm opened up.

* * *

Tsu, Deku, and Mineta all looked in horror as Spider-Man was now captured, and possibly about to be killed.

"W-W-W-What do we do?" Deku said with little to no hope in his voice as none of them could move.

"I…I…I don't know." Tsu said with the same type of voice.

"No! He can't die like this, not right now!" Mineta said as he looked around frantically. "Where's All Might?!"'

Both Deku and Tsu were paralyzed in their spots and both of them wanted to rush in and fight, but both of them knew they would be killed on the spot. "Deku...there has to be something we can do…" Tsu said as she looked to him with pleading eyes, "I don't know where All Might is, but there has to be something we can do!"

Deku stayed quiet as he knew there was absolutely nothing they could do. He heard Tsu call his name multiple times with each one being more pleading than the last, but he couldn't bring himself to say there was nothing they could do. Spider-Man…Peter Parker was as good as dead right now.

Tsu had called Deku's name, but after not receiving an answer she knew that Deku had his answer but he couldn't say it. There was no chance Peter could be saved, and if they jumped in, they would meet the same fate too. All that they could do was watch Peter's road come to an end. "Peter…Kero…"

Deku then looked at Tsu and had this heroic look on his face, "I do have one idea, though we may die if we do it. Are you willing to do it?" He said as Tsu looked back him.

"As long as Peter is safe, that's all that matters to me," Tsu replied with the same type of face.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

Spider-Man looked at Shigaraki as he looked at his opened palm. If the mask was off, Peter had fear on his face as he believed this was the end for him. "Now, I know what you are thinking, and the answer may surprise you…" Spider-Man began as Nomu squeezed him more as he yelled out more.

"I could just show you mercy and kill you instantly right now, but I think I'd rather have Nomu have his fun. He seems to be angry at you for what you did to him, so I might as well let him kill you instead. As for me though…I have a different idea." Shigaraki stated as he looked at his palm, "You see...Before we leave, I want to smash some of All Might's pride and some of yours before you-!" Shigaraki was then hit on the head by Tsu's tongue as she then kicked him away from them with Deku running over to his friend.

"No! Get back you two!" Spider-Man yelled out as Deku then began to charge up his arm. "Deku don't!" Spider-Man was struggling to get free as he wanted to prevent Deku from breaking his arm.

"SMASH!" Deku yelled out as he charged all of his might into this attack. His fist collided with Nomu as a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Deku looked at his arm and saw it was not broken, "W-what?! Did I control my attack as I was about to hit him?!" Deku then noticed that Nomu was standing still and did not flinch as Deku looked on in absolute fear.

Spider-Man looked at Deku once more, "Izuku! Just leave me!" Spider-Man said as Tsu ran next to Deku.

"Not without you Peter!" Tsu stated as both heroes stood there ground, trying to think of a way to get him free.

"HEY! You big freak!" All three of them looked and were shocked to see Aizawa standing and looking ready to battle. "Drop the kid and fight me! You didn't finish what you started!" Aizawa said, and to the surprise of them all, Nomu did so and began to charge at Aizawa who ran away from the monster to buy his students time.

Spider-Man landed on the floor as Tsu picked him up in her arms. "Are you okay Tsu…?" Spider-Man said as he groaned in pain. Tsu helped him onto his legs as he was struggling to stand on his own. She then took off his mask as he had blood painted onto his mouth and his eyes were looking droopy. Tsu was horrified looking at him like that.

"Oh my god, Peter!" Tsu said looking at him as Nomu did a huge amount of damage to him. "You're terribly hurt! You...You almost died and-"

"Are you hurt Tsu?" Peter interrupted her as she stopped talking.

"No. I'm okay, but you aren't. You almost died. Kero." Tsu said as Peter grabbed at his chest.

"So did you. I'm really glad Aizawa was there to save you." Peter smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her. "I am very glad."

"You are so worried over me, yet you are the one with the broken ribs here!" Tsu said loudly as he just smiled more and chuckled.

"Peter, we need to get you out of here and fast," Deku said as wrapped Peter's other arm around his head.

"Yeah! You look like you could pass out at any minute!" Mineta said as Peter looked at them.

_"...I still have one trick up my sleeve…"_

* * *

Shigaraki got up and looked at the three. "All three of you are annoying!" He yelled out in rage as he charged at them. Spider-Man was too weak to move as Shigaraki placed his hand on Deku, but nothing happened.

Shigaraki started to laugh a little, "You really are cool, you know that?" He said as he backed away and looked at Aizawa, who was still running from the Nomu, "Too bad you won't live long to see All Might take his last breath." He said, "Nomu." Nomu stopped chasing Aizawa, "Kill the kids." Shigaraki said as Nomu began to walk towards them as Aizawa jumped in front of them and all of them began to back up in fear.

There was a massive boom heard from the entrance as everyone looked to see. The entrance had dust flying everywhere as a large figure began to walk through it. Everyone was now smiling and full of hope as the hero they have been waiting for finally arrived in a suit instead of his hero costume.

All Might is here.

"It's fine now! I am here!" All Might said with a very angry look on his face.

"All Might!" Mineta yelled out with tears of hope and joy.

"Kero…" Both Tsu and Peter said in complete shock as they saw the Symbol of Peace finally arrive.

Deku was the most stunned of them all he could not move. "All...Might…" His timing could not be any better.

Aizawa looked at him and smiled weakly as he felt so relieved. Even for a hero such as himself who sees All Might as nothing more but an attention grabber, that fact that when All Might is around always gives him hope. Aizawa couldn't stand anymore as he fell over and passed out from his injuries with a small smile on his face.

Shigaraki looked on at All Might as he was getting excited to see his target finally show up. Now Nomu could do what he was made to do. "Oh. We're getting a 'Continue'."

* * *

Peter began to move again as both Tsu and Deku looked at him. "Peter, stay down, All Might is here," Tsu said as Deku nodded.

"Yeah, you don't have to fight anymore!"

"I appreciate the concern guys, but…" He took his arms off of them as he looked up again. "I'm not done yet." He said as Tsu and Deku grabbed him by arms again.

"NO WAY YOU ARE GOING BACK IN PETER!" Both of them yelled at him as he looked at them.

"Peter, you need to rest! You have no reason to fight since All Might is here! And we don't have to mention what Nomu just did to you! You don't stand a chance!" Deku and Mineta said as Peter suddenly began to laugh weakly, throwing the three of them off guard.

Peter stopped laughing as he smiled at them, "You are right, I don't stand a chance. But not like this, I have something that could." Peter said as he shrugged off their arms and managed to stand on his own.

"Peter what are you talking about? Kero." Tsu asked as she was close to knocking him out for his safety.

Peter turned to them as he tapped his Spider Logo. "This."

The logo glowed red for a few moments as Peter's costume began to make a mechanical whirl as his suit suddenly began to be engulfed in metal. Tsu, Deku, and Mineta watched as they couldn't believe Peter could amaze them anymore as he did now. Once the transformation was finished, Spider-Man looked at them both.

Spider-Man had four golden mechanical legs on his back that spread out to 90 inches as his costume was red, blue, and bits of gold on his forearms around the costume; he also had a much more massive spider to act as his logo on his chest that was blue with golden outlining, and had small black outlining all around the costume to act as a web. He had two large white titled ovals where his eyes were as they glowed with a hint of blue.

"What…what is that?!" Deku asked first as neither Tsu nor Mineta could say a word yet.

"This is the 'Iron Spider'. A suit my mentor made for me when I fought a threat that was bigger than just Earth. I'll tell you about it later, right now, I have a job to do." Iron Spider said as he looked at Tsu and approached her as his mask disappeared like liquid. "Hey, I'll be fine." Peter took her hands and held them to his chest, "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss as Tsu returned it.

"I know you will," Tsu said as Peter's mask returned the same way as it disappeared. Peter turned around and began to walk into battle as his suit started to fully boot up and his spider legs looked as though they were on guard. "He is so cool. Kero." Tsu simply said as Deku nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, he is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little detail, instead of 'Ribbit' like in the English version, it will be 'Kero' like in the Japanese version in the anime. I just find it more cute is all.


	8. League of Villains: Part 2

The Iron Spider stared down his competition once more. Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Nomu. This is going to be rough, but Carnage was worse.

"Alright, I was playing around. Now I don't feel like playing anymore." Iron Spider began to say, "You invaded our school, you separated us, you tried to kill me, you tried to kill them, and then…you tried to kill her. I'm done being nice." Iron Spider stopped talking as his Spider Senses flared up and he looked behind him. All that he saw was a dash and All Might suddenly next to him with Aizawa in his hands.

"Sorry, Aizawa." He looked at everyone and suddenly they were away from the villains.

Iron Spider and everyone was caught off guard as they realized they were moved away.

"That speed. All the speedsters be impressed…" Iron Spider complimented All Might.

"Everyone go to the entrance. I'm leaving Aizawa with you." All Might said with a stern voice, "He's unconscious. Hurry!" Both Tsu and Mineta wasted little time as they both grabbed Aizawa while Iron Spider and Deku didn't move. Iron Spider looked at his foes once more to see if they will attack. Shigaraki had put one of his hands back on as he was mumbling to himself.

Deku helped lift up Aizawa from the front while Mineta got him from the legs while Tsu stayed beside them for support if needed. Deku looked at All Might and spoke, "All Might, you can't. The brain villain took One fo-" Deku stopped himself as remembered the others, "He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-" Deku was cut off as All Might swung his arm behind him, but not hitting anyone in the process.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might turned around and placed a hand in front of his face while sticking two fingers out, "It's fine!" He said as Deku still looked worried, but went with three of them began to take Aizawa away while Iron Spider stayed. "Young Peter you should leave as well."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

All Might was surprised by this. "Uh...what?"

Iron Spider looked at All Might, and All Might could feel something off as he imagined Peter was glaring with rage. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." Iron Spider looked back to the enemy, "You take care of Nomu, I got the other two." He said as All Might decided knew Peter would not be swayed.

All Might dashed forward to Shigaraki with his hands crossed, "Carolina..."

Shigaraki stayed still unfazed as he simply said, "Nomu."

With that Nomu appeared in front of Shigaraki as All Might slashed Nomu's skin. "Smash!" Nomu was not fazed with All Might taking notice of this. Nomu tried to grab him as All Might ducked, "It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!" All Might delivered a powerful punch to Nomu's stomach as the two titans began to exchange blows.

* * *

Shigaraki was too focused on the battle as Iron Spider kicked him away and he slid across the ground a bit. "Grrrr...why you little…" Shigaraki got up but was met by a fist to his face.

"Don't forget about me jackass!" Iron Spider said as Kurogiri warped Shigaraki away as he got in front of Iron Spider, "I will not allow you to get your filthy hands on him!" Iron Spider paid little attention to him as he shot web from his right wrist and it caught Shigaraki. He yanked him over with such force before giving him an uppercut.

Too bad for Iron Spider as this fight didn't last any longer as Nomu charged at him and gave him a powerful shoulder tackle that sent Iron Spider through a wall.

"Damn it!" All Might said as he grabbed Nomu from behind and did a german suplex him to pin him into the ground that caused an explosion while grabbing the attention of everyone.

Iron Spider got up and held his ribs, "Are you kidding me? Deku's punch from a few days ago is still affecting me? Shit…" Iron Spider says as he runs into battle, now aiming for Nomu. Seeing the explosion caused him to stop immediately as he looks on.

* * *

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?!" Mineta said loudly with excitement as none of them could take their eyes off the battle. "All Might's on a whole nother level!"

Tsu held her finger to her lip as she spoke, in turn, "Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes nor tell Peter when to quit being reckless." Tsu said as a mocking joke.

Deku did not respond as he still had his doubts troubling him. They did have something that could kill All Might, and it was in the form of Nomu, but he kept his hopes up still as he believed in both Peter and All Might.

"Get'em! Aim for the balls!" Mineta yelled out with tears still in his eyes.

"Were we overthinking it?" Tsu asked as she had their doubts about All Might losing, "All Might is amazing!"

Deku knew something no one knew. All Might was losing his touch, not because of age, but because of injury. He figured out that when Thirteen and Aizawa were talking before the villains attacked, she held up three fingers, most likely indicating that All Might had used up all of his time. Everyone was yelling out words of encouragement to All Might while Mineta kept yelling for All Might to damage Nomu in various places and most were explicit, but Deku ignored those thoughts as his worries grew larger and larger. " _Peter…if you can….help All Might so he doesn't…."_

When the smoke cleared, however, they saw that Kurogiri had summoned a portal and half of All Might's and Nomu's bodies were in a position where Nomu was able to grip the sides of All Might, but even worse, his weak spot. The three students paused as they knew All Might was in trouble.

* * *

"I can get you free All Might!" Iron Spider yelled out as he ran to aid All Might.

"Not so fast boy," Kurogiri said as he summoned another portal that opened up under Iron Spider and warped him back to where he was. "You can keep coming; the same results will happen."

" _Grrr…damn it! I need to trick him somehow, and fast!"_  Iron Spider thought as he went over numerous events in his head, predictions so to speak.

Shigaraki felt overconfident as he spoke with a cocky attitude, "Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that." Shigaraki felt his pride growing more as he decided to tell the truth about Nomu's power, "Because Nomu is as strong as you." Once All Might heard that he knew he was in trouble. Shigaraki continued, though, "It's an unexpected opportunity."

Nomu began to squish the weak side of All Might as he gripped harder on the sides. " _Ouch! That's my weak spot! Stop it!"_  All Might said to himself as he was in intense pain. All Might took his hands away from Nomu's body as he then gripped his hands around Nomu's left hand to try and pry it off of his weak spot. "What power!" He looked at the villains as he spoke, "This is your first offense? You'd better prepare yourselves…" He said as none of them felt threatened.

"Kurogiri."

"I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you." The portal began to suck in both Nomu and All Might as Kurogiri continued talking, "You are too fast to see with the human eye. Restraining you was Nomu's job. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate…You will tear apart, that is my job." All Might tried to get free now, realizing that he is very close to dying.

* * *

Deku, Tsu, and Mineta were watching the events unfold as Deku knew what he had to do. "Asui."

Tsu looked at him, "What is it, Midoriya?"

"Trade places with me carrying Mr. Aizawa."

"Kero? Okay but…oh no not you too!" Tsu said as she figured out what he was going to do.

"TSU JUST HURRY AND DO IT! ALL MIGHT IS IN TROUBLE AND PETER ISN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Deku looked at her with a glare in his eye as both Mineta and Tsu stepped back, Tsu was more surprised rather than fearful like Mineta.

"Alright fine, but if you die, I'll never forgive myself for this," Tsu said as she took Deku's place and held up Aizawa.

"I won't die," Deku said as he ran into the fray once more, knowing what he had to do.

"There are still tons of things I want you to teach me!" Deku said as he ran still. Iron Spider saw him and grunted.

"Shit! No time to plan! Ugh, I didn't want to reveal this power now, but I have no choice!"

All Might heard running as he lifted his head and saw Deku running towards them. Right now, he wished Deku wasn't like him right now so he wouldn't get hurt or killed. Deku jumped with his fist ready to charge as Kurogiri appeared in front of him.

"How foolish." He said as he opened up a portal to warp Deku somewhere else, but before he did, a hand was seen and it caused an explosion. Bakugo had entered the battle as well.

"Move! You're in the way, Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he grabbed Kurogiri by the metal plate that was hidden in him and slammed him into the ground, pinning him. "Take that!" Deku was surprised by this as he got up uninjured.

Ice froze on the ground and under Nomu as his entire left side of his body froze. Todoroki too had entered the fight. "All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might." Before All Might could get free, a laser beam was shot and it tore through Nomu's hand, shattering it to pieces.

Iron Spider blasted onto the scene as his spider legs raced him over. "That was a repulsor blast! Thank you, Mr. Stark, for that!" Both Bakugo and Todoroki looked at Iron Spider and were both amazed by Peter's new look, but both of them kept their focus on the battle at hand. All Might jumped away as he landed next to Todoroki as Deku watched his classmates and friends show up to help.

Kirishima jumped in and tried to land an attack on Shigaraki, but missed. "Huh?" Kirishima jumped back to where everyone was. "Damn it! I didn't get to show off!" He said as Bakugo looked down a Kurogiri.

Iron Spider looked at Bakugo and listened to him about how he took Kurogiri down. "Damn Bakugo! That was a nice catch!" He said.

"Shut up Parker!"

Iron Spider sighed, "Even complimenting him makes him act like he is on a period." He shook his head and looked towards All Might, "Anyways." He walked up to him, "Hey! All Might!" He said as All Might look to him. "You're hurt. I can tell. You need to stay down for now." He said as he looked towards Nomu. "This guy is mine."

"Young Peter, as much I appreciate your concern, I can not stop fighting now and you are no match for him! You wouldn't win if he supposed to be better than me." All Might as he clutched his injury more.

"Yeah, but if you die, everyone loses. I won't die because I know that I am close, you will save me. So, go find somewhere to rest." Iron Spider said as he looked at Nomu once more.

"You sound like you either want vengeance or have something to prove. Either way, I can not allow you to get hurt."

"Will you stop acting like I am from here?!" Iron Spider's mask faded away as he looked at him. All Might saw more than a glare from Peter, he saw rage, pain, and…sadness. "All Might, I understand that you will not anyone get hurt on your watch, but I have that same factor too!" Peter got close to him and whispered, "You are in no shape to fight right now. If you were to run out of power, everyone would lose their shit and the Symbol of Peace will be lost. You have to stay out of this right now. It is better to keep this charade on and give people hope instead of dying. I can feel that dark times will loom ahead, and people will need your smile to pull through. Just set aside your pride for once and let me handle it!" Peter said as All Might stared at him for a while judging for a decision.

"Fine young Peter." He said loudly as everyone heard him. "I'll let you fight him, but if I need to come in, I will." He said as he jumped away and into the woods where no one could see him.

Everyone was beyond shocked to see All Might jumping away. They all turned towards Peter who put his mask on.

"Peter! Why did All Might jump away like that?!" Deku ran and yelled towards Iron Spider as Iron Spider looked at him.

"Because he needs to recharge Deku. He came here on a desperate note, and he is not at full power." Iron Spider said as Bakugo blasted Kurogiri more to warn him.

"All Might needs to recharge?! I never expected that from him! That is not true at all! You just convinced him to give you the spotlight, that is all!" Bakugo yelled out.

"He needs to recharge huh? I somehow find that hard to believe, but at the same time, I can see that happening. Some heroes have the side effect, I just never thought All Might would be one of them." Todoroki said.

Kirishima was about to speak, but after hearing what Todoroki said, he figured that made more sense than anything so he just stayed quiet. Iron Spider was glad everyone bought his story, honestly, it was the biggest bs he had spilled since he got to this dimension. Deku knew what he meant, though. All Might was hurt. Deku looked towards the forest and ran towards it as Iron Spider let him go and looked towards Nomu.

"Alright, you freak. This is out of my nature to do such a thing like this, but for what your master did to my friends, I'll just beat you to shatter his spirits." Iron Spider said as Nomu began to regrow his limbs.

Shigaraki was most curious about the events unfolding as he did not expect All Might to run. He was getting weaker, he just knew it. But right, he just saw Iron Spider as a possible threat that needed to be killed before he could get any worse then he is right now. "Nomu. Do you mind killing the spider? It is getting on my nerves." He said as Nomu's eyes wandered to Iron Spider before he charged at him.

* * *

Iron Spider charged at Nomu as well as before Nomu could hit him, Iron Spider slid under him and used his web to grip his leg so he could swing himself above Nomu. Since the Iron Spider suits grants Peter better abilities, it also gave him an upgrade in every physical aspect he could think of. So when he landed a kick on Nomu's head, it took the beast by surprise when it stumbled a bit. Iron Spider wasn't done as he then jumped off its head and kicked the beast in the to which did no damage to him.

Iron Spider dodged a grapple Nomu tried to do as Iron Spider threw calculated punches at Nomu while dodging his attacks. He knew he could absorb the damage, but with just enough damage, he could start to feel it. There is always a limit to how much one can take.

Iron Spider dodged a fist and grabbed onto it. "I will defeat you!" He yelled out as to everyone's surprise, he lifted up Nomu and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Everyone at the entrance or near it was watching this battle unfold. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki too were watching in amazement as they witnessed Peter's power as he managed to throw the monster over his shoulder.

"Now that. That is manly." Kirishima simply said as he had a huge grin on his face. "WAHOO! GO PETER! KICK THAT MONSTER'S ASS!"

Neither Todoroki nor Bakugo had nothing to say as Todoroki was fully focused on watching this battle while Bakugo was getting more pissed off, but he was also feeling rather prideful seeing Peter do this. Peter will be trouble and a tough obstacle to get past.

Shigaraki, however, was watching in horror as Nomu was again losing to this Spider punk. "Just…Just who is this kid?!"

Mineta and Tsu were watching the fight as both stopped walking. "Peter...how powerful is he?! Is he as strong as All Might?! He is so insanely awesome right now!" Mineta said as he was astounded by Peter's absolute power.

Tsu, on the other hand, was feeling very prideful in Pe…no...her boyfriend. She was very prideful in her boyfriend. "I have never felt so prideful in someone before, and I am glad he came here," Tsu said as Mineta kept talking about Peter.

"Oh boy, I do not want to get into a fight with him!" This caught Tsu's attention as she looked at him.

"Oh really? You afraid he'll beat you." Mineta turned to her and nodded.

"Oh yeah! I know I am not powerful enough to take on that thing, yet he is doing so! Doing Peter wrong is like asking for a death wish!" Mineta said as Tsu stared at him.

"In that case, I should tell him what you did to his girlfriend." Tsu said as Mineta suddenly looked frightened, "How rested your head on my breast and how you groped his girlfriend's breast. I am sure he will not be happy to hear that." Tsu said as Mineta looked very close to panicking.

"Oh please don't! I am sorry! Don't tell him please, Tsu!" Mineta pleaded as he had tears shooting out of his eyes.

"I won't as long as you don't do it again. Now, keep walking we need to get Aizawa up the stairs." Tsu said as they kept walking Aizawa to safety.

* * *

Nomu had gotten up and began to throw lightning-fast punches as the Iron Spider, but he was able to dodge all of them." Iron Spider then began to charge his repulsor blasts again as he put his hand when there was a slight opening. "Eat this!" He blasted Nomu's face with it at full power, but Nomu just grabbed his hand and lifted Iron Spider before slamming onto the ground and stomping on him.

Iron Spider had his hands on Nomu's foot as he was trying his best from not being squashed by it. The ground under him began to give away as the pressure was too much for it. Iron Spider used one of his spider legs to stab Nomu's leg as it reeled it back, giving him enough time to getaway.

Iron Spider quickly got up and started to dodge attacks again. One of his spider legs jabbed itself into Nomu's eye as it let out a roar of pain as it grabbed at its eye and swung its other fist wildly. Iron Spider used his web to keep the hand that was on his eye there as moved away. " _Maybe if I can have him run into the same wall he threw me into from before, he could be hurt or stunned? I hope so."_  Iron Spider thought as he jumped while Nomu gave chase.

Iron Spider got the wall as he jumped on it and waited of Nomu to get close. "Come on you failed lab experiment! I'm right here!" He yelled out as Nomu charged at him at his full speed. Iron Spider was able to see it coming as he jumped out of the way while Nomu went through the wall. Iron Spider, in mid-air, webbed up many pieces of the wall and swung it at Nomu to try and inflict damage to him.

Nomu was not fazed as he used his speed again, but this time, he was able to catch Iron Spider in mid-air as he punched him in the air, causing the hero to fly several feet away and land on the ground awkwardly on his leg. "AGH! Damn it!" Iron Spider looked at his leg and felt serious pain in it. "I think I broke or fractured something." He said as when he tried to get up, Nomu was already there and kicked him in the chest as he sent Iron Spider flying again. Nomu gave chase once more as he continued to attack Iron Spider. Nomu grabbed his leg, lifted him by it, and threw him into a rock near the rocky area of the USJ.

Iron Spider saw Nomu getting ready to kick him into the rock, so he dodged it while Nomu hit its knee on the rock. Iron Spider quickly got distance with his spider legs as he panted heavily and looked at Nomu. "You are one tough customer, but I still have some fight in me." Iron Spider said and put his arms out and fired his repulsor blasts once more at Nomu.

Nomu was walking towards Iron Spider as the blasts did no effect on it whatsoever. Iron Spider stopped and shot some web at his feet, only for the beast to break the web with pure brute strength. Iron Spider gripped his head a bit as he panted more. "If I take more bad hits, I'm done for. I hope All Might is recovering well because I am not wanting to die right now." Iron Spider thought as he looked to his left and saw a massive boulder. "Please let that do some damage to him."

Iron Spider approached the boulder and looked behind him. Nomu was still walking to him like a predator stalking its prey. "I need to use this right. He could just punch through it if he sees my plan." Iron Spider said as he climbed onto the boulder. "Alright, let's hope this works."

Nomu stopped walking to him as Iron Spider looked at him, "I bet you can't reach me in the air!" He yelled out as Iron Spider jumped up high, leaving a strand of web on the boulder. Nomu did jump up and tried to smack Iron Spider back down to Earth, but this what Iron Spider wanted. Before Nomu could attack Iron Spider, Iron Spider landed on Nomu and jumped off of him while doing a backflip, causing a seesaw effect with the boulder as when Iron Spider forced his hand down, the web was forced to move as it lifted the boulder into the sky. Before Nomu knew it, the boulder hit Nomu as both of them were sent into the sky. Iron Spider released the web before he was dragged with them as he landed on the ground on his good leg.

Iron Spider watched as Nomu came back down with the boulder under him. Both of them crashed onto the ground as Nomu's body went through the boulder as they landed, shattering it. Iron Spider saw that Nomu wasn't moving at all from that hit. Iron Spider fell onto one knee as he grabbed at his chest heavily, "I think I have broken ribs…I should finish this up soon…" Nomu began to stir and got up as Iron Spider groaned a bit from the pain, "I don't know what is worse, your resilience or your face. I mean both are pretty ugly, but damn they could give Freddy Krueger nightmares."

Nomu and Iron Spider looked at each other once more as he mumbled, "I might have to do an Ultimate Web on him…isn't that move from a video game?" Iron Spider shot web at the debris and swung it at Nomu, who caught it and broke it while managing to knee Iron Spider in the stomach due to his speed. Iron Spider fell over as Nomu grabbed him by the arm and spun him around before letting him go to crash into a boulder. Before Iron Spider could react, Nomu planted his foot on him to keep him trapped. Iron Spider looked up as he tried to pry the foot off with his hands.

Nomu correspondingly raised his hand to how he did to Aizawa earlier. "Oh, this is going to hurt." Iron Spider said as Nomu's foot suddenly was in ice as Iron Spider saw Todoroki behind Nomu.

"This was an irrational idea, Peter. Fighting this creature one on one would have ended with your death." Todoroki said as Iron Spider ripped Nomu's foot off of him and jumped to Todoroki.

"Thanks, Jack Frost-"

"Todoroki."

"It's an ice joke, Captain Cold." Nomu's foot began to regrow as Iron Spider and Todoroki got prepared. "Just keep freezing him, and I will take his limbs off. There has to be a limit for this guy, and with All Might needing to recharge, we're the last line here."

* * *

Deku ran into the forest in search of All Might. "Why did he jump away?! Is his time up?! Is he too hurt to fight?! Did Peter make him leave?! What is-"

"Young Midoriya you should learn how to stop mumbling. It's creepy."

Deku jumped back and looked to his left to see All Might in his real form. "So, I'm guessing you ran to check up on me?" He guessed as Deku had a look of concern,

"Why did you run?! Are you hurt or is there something even worse than that?!" Deku asked kinda loudly as All Might sighed and took his hand off his injury as it showed a big spot of blood.

"I still have two minutes left when I transform, but right now I am resting up. I know Peter is capable of holding his own, so I won't take long." All Might said with Deku sitting on the grass.

"Peter did fight Nomu before you showed up. He managed to make it stop moving by wrapping a massive number of webs around it, but Nomu broke free and managed to grab him. It looked like Nomu wanted to squeeze the life out of Peter." Deku looked down and began to imagine what would have happened to Peter if Tsu and himself hadn't stepped in. "Tsu and I saved him, but Peter only felt even more determined to finish the fight; so he just unveiled his ultimate power. I still don't think he stands a chance." Deku said as All Might looked down at him.

"He doesn't. Honestly, I think he wants to prove something to everyone." Deku looked up at All Might as he continued, "I think he wants to set the example of what it means to be a hero. That heroes never quit no matter what. They fight to the end whether they are defeated or they defeat their foe, but whatever it may be, they will always fight the good fight." All Might simply said as he looked to where the fight between Iron Spider and Nomu would be at. "Or there is another reason for this. But on a different note, I think there is more to Peter's sudden appearance in our dimension. I feel as though in some twisted way, this universe needed someone like him. I can't say for what because I am not all-knowing, but Peter has a purpose here…we just don't know what it is."

* * *

Nomu was dodging ice attacks form Todoroki while Iron Spider was hurling as much debris as he could at Nomu to get him to chase him.

"Hey! Todoroki! Can you aim your ice attack or does it naturally spread?!" Iron Spider yelled out as he ducked under a claw attack and used his spider legs crawled onto Nomu's back.

"I can aim it! I just need to see him! He is too fast for my eyes!" Todoroki replied as he summoned more ice, but missed as Nomu jumped away from it as Iron Spider's spider legs began stabbing into its skin.

"Okay! I'll try to keep him still, somehow!" Iron Spider yelled out as he stabbed two of his legs deeply into Nomu's back as he shot web at its legs. He kept spinning out web for awhile until Nomu's legs were overly wrapped in web so he was not able to move. "Alright! Ice up his arms and legs! Do it!" Iron Spider jumped off as Todoroki didn't do as told.

"This ends now you freak of nature!" Todoroki yelled out as he summoned a massive iceberg under Nomu, freezing the giant in place deeply within it.

"Holy…!" Iron Spider looked at in awe as it reached the top of the USJ building. "I think you done overdid it, but from the way that beast was made, I hope this will do."

* * *

Everyone around the USJ saw this iceberg appear out of nowhere. All of the remaining heroes and thugs outside of any mini structures were in awe, and some of the heroes, like Yaoyorozu, took this opportunity to defeat the last of their enemies as they were distracted.

"That is some serious power…" Jiro muttered under her breath as she and Yaoyorozu helped Kaminari get to safety.

Bakugo and Kirishima looked at the iceberg and Kirishima could not ignore the power Todoroki possessed. "Holy shit! Is that Todoroki's ice?! That is some serious manly power right there!" Kirishima said with compassion while Bakugo chose to ignore this while he still had Kurogiri pinned under him.

Uraraka and Mina couldn't help themselves but stare at it for a while. "It's…massive." Mina simply said as Uraraka couldn't even make words.

Deku and All Might stared at it with All Might being the most surprised of the two. "So that is young Todoroki's power huh? That is quite impressive, to say the least. I have a feeling he'll be special one day if he keeps up this path."

Deku looked on in amazement for he had never seen the extent of Todoroki's potential, now witnessing it, the only word to come out of his mouth was. "Wow…"

* * *

Iron Spider had regrouped with Todoroki as both of them couldn't take their eyes off the iceberg. "This...this has to be it right? I mean…he can't be this strong, can he?" Iron Spider asked. He started to feel tired, and his vision was beginning to go blurry a bit.

"If he is as strong as All Might, the chances of this attack stopping it are slim to none," Todoroki said as Iron Spider began to complain.

"Oh come on! It's like facing 'The Hulk' or 'Rhino' from my dimension! They just never want to stay down! My vision is blurry."

"What did you say?"

"What?"

The iceberg began to shake as they heard a loud 'thump' noise from within it. "Here he comes Peter," Todoroki said as his ice power began to freeze up his left side a little.

In a blink of an eye, Nomu was out of the Iceberg and had Iron Spider by his throat, choking the life out of him while he had Todoroki in the same situation in his other arm. Nomu looked at Iron Spider and roared before he opened his mouth and looked he was about to bite his head off. Seeing this, Todoroki unleashed a devastating ice attack at his arm and froze it all the while freezing up more of his left side. Iron Spider quickly destroyed the arm and used one of his spider legs to stab Nomu in his other eye as it let go of Todoroki and grabbed the spider leg, tearing it off of Iron Spiders back.

Nomu grabbed Iron Spider and slashed off the remaining three legs off while also cutting in Iron Spider's body deeply and letting a pool of blood gush out. Iron Spider let out a painful cry as he fell over onto his stomach, bleeding profusely. Todoroki blasted Nomu with as much ice as he could so the creature was frozen solid.

"Oh shit! Peter, that is it! I am taking you out!" Todoroki said as he froze Peter's back to stop the bleeding, lifted him, and ran to the entrance. "ALL MIGHT! WE NEED YOU NOW!" He yelled out towards the forest while continuing his run towards the exit.

* * *

"ALL MIGHT! WE NEED YOU NOW!"

Deku and All Might saw Todoroki running with Peter in his arms as he looked gravely hurt.

"Son of a….! Damn it! I shouldn't have let him fight that thing!" All Might said as he transformed into his alter ego."Young Midoriya! Go after-" Deku was already running towards Todoroki.

"PETER!" Deku yelled out as tears were already coming out of his eyes.

All Might looked at his hand and closed it in a fist, "What have I done…" He said, but jumped out of the forest and saw Nomu had broken free of his iced state and regrew his arm. "You! You won't leave here without facing justice!" All Might said with fury as his face was looking more furious than before when he first arrived.

* * *

Deku had caught up with Todoroki as they were running. "What happened to him?!" Deku cried out as Todoroki did not face him.

"That fucking thing slashed his back deeply! Had I not frozen his back, I think he would have bled out already!" Todoroki said as they kept running.

Kirishima and Bakugo looked at two running with the injured Peter. "Son of a bitch! Bakugo, Peter is hurt and it looks bad!" Kirishima said as Bakugo let his guard down as he looked.

"WHAT?!" He yelled out as Kurogiri took this chance and escaped as Bakugo looked under his hand and saw him gone. "DAMN IT!" Bakugo ran after Deku and Todoroki while Kirishima followed him.

When they caught up to them, Todoroki told them what happened as Bakugo looked at Peter. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THIS TO ALL MIGHT YOU…..GRAH!" Bakugo couldn't handle what was happening as they got close to the entrance. "HEY FROG GIRL! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DYING!"

* * *

Tsu and Mineta had already gotten Aizawa out of danger with the help of Uraraka when they got close, and Jiro and Yaoyorozu arrived a while back ago with Kaminari since they were no longer in a hostage situation. Right now they were watching Iron Spider and Todoroki take on Nomu while they waited for the rest of the pro heroes to show up. "That suit of his got a nice upgrade, and I must say, even though it represents horrid arthropods, it does have a rather heroic charm to it," Aoyama said as he watched on with a smile with everyone else.

"I'm mostly surprised the suit was hidden within his logo. It was the most advanced scientific thing I have ever seen." Sato said as he had his arms crossed and smiled proudly for Peter and Todoroki.

"To think it was within his suit, his universe must have some really smart people there," Jiro added as she was making sure Kaminari wouldn't hurt himself.

"Yeah! Look at him go! He is like web web web web, punch, kick, throw, and even throwing it over his shoulder?! He is so cool right now!" Mineta said as he was getting very giddy just watching them.

Tsu did not speak as she watched on as well. Sure she wanted to praise Peter too and his suit, but she did know that facing the creature itself was a stupid idea. She even allowed him to. "But…he is winning so…." Tsu started to say before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Yaoyorozu was the one. "Oh. Hey Yaoyorozu. Kero."

"I know. I am worried too for Peter. He is an amazing and smart friend, but I feel as though this decision of his is not the most intelligent idea." Yaoyorozu turned her attention to the forest, "How he managed to make All Might flee into the forest I am not sure, and honestly, I do not understand why All Might even agreed in the first place."

Tsu looked at Yaoyorozu for a bit before she spoke, "I could have stopped him, but I have no clue on what came over me to let him do it." Tsu said as she looked back to the battle. "It's like I could just believe that he would win. He just had that look in his eyes that said-"

"I can do it. I can do it because if I put my heart into it, no one can stop me but myself." Tsu looked back at Yaoyorozu who was looking slightly down with a blush on her face. "Yeah…I see that look in his eyes a lot." Yaoyorozu looked up and shook her hands and head, "Not that I look into his eyes a lot mind you Tsu! I wouldn't want to jeopardize my friendship with him nor ruin your relationship with each other!"

Tsu blinked and kept her blank face as she looked at the panicking Yaoyorozu, "I think he just has that effect on people. I can tell you like him, and it's okay. I don't see you any less." Tsu said as Yaoyorozu was looking down at the floor completely trying to hide her face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THIS TO ALL MIGHT YOU…..GRAH!"

Tsu and Yaoyorozu both looked back to the fight and their hearts skipped a beat. Todoroki, Deku, Bakugo, and Kirishima were running towards with Peter in Todoroki's arms unconscious. Everyone above the entrance saw the four boys as they were running to them.

"HEY FROG GIRL! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DYING!" Bakugo yelled out as Tsu and Yaoyorozu immediately ran over to them. When they got there, they saw how bad it was. Peter's body was mangled, and some parts of his body did not look right.

"Oh my god!" Yaoyorozu yelled out as she looks to everyone above, "URARAKA GET DOWN HERE HURRY!" Uraraka ran over as fast she could and gasped in shock as she saw the damaged body. "Touch him! Make him weightless, we need to get him up the steps now!" Uraraka did as told and made Peter weightless. As they were getting him up, Tsu could not speak one word as she followed them. She could only stare at Peter's body. His broken and bloodied body.

Once they got up, they laid him next to Aizawa and Thirteen while everyone surrounded him.

"Oh my god!"

"Is he going to live?!"

"Peter! Can you hear us?!"

While everyone was trying to figure out what to do, Tsu was the quietest as she looked at him. Uraraka and Yaoyorozu both looked at Tsu who was just blankly staring at his body. Both girls went over to Tsu and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay."

"Peter isn't leaving. He'll be fine soon."

Tsu said nothing as they hugged her, but slowly she hugged them back. "...Kero…"

* * *

Deku, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo were all in one place as they were speaking about the current situation. "How did this happen?! Why did this happen?! What kind of…you can't even call it a monster! What in the devil is that thing?!" Kirishima expressed as none of them spoke. "GUYS!"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I BLOW IT OFF?!" Bakugo yelled at him as he turned his attention to where Nomu is, "I SHOULD GO DOWN THERE AND KICK IT'S ASS! IF ALL MIGHT WON'T DO IT, THEN I WILL!" Bakugo said as he began walking down the steps.

"Woah! After seeing what it did to Peter, you want to fight it still?!" Kirishima said.

"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO!" Bakugo yelled out as Kirishima smirked.

"Then I am with you man!" He said as he followed him. None of them got far as a sudden tornado of wind pushed them back and everyone felt it. Everyone looked on and saw All Might engaging with Nomu.

"ALL MIGHT!" Deku yelled out as everyone was watching him absolutely destroy Nomu. Nomu wasn't able to land a single hit on All Might as the fight was taken into the air and was demolishing the USJ arena. No one could believe their eyes on the absolute power of All Might's true abilities. Deku was looking on and saw Kurogiri and Shigaraki looking like they were planning something, " _If they are planning anything…then All Might is in danger!"_  Deku suddenly ran off as Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima all looked at him before following him.

* * *

All Might had thrown Nomu into the ground causing a massive crater to be created from it. Nomu's body bounced from the impact as All Might landed on the ground. "GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" All Might then punched Nomu in his stomach with all of his might as an explosion happen and it sent Nomu straight out of the USJ building. All Might stood there with smoke as he panted and looked towards a frightened Shigaraki and Kurogiri while Deku and the others came and were near All Might. They saw what had happened and were still trying to process what All Might just did once they caught up to him.

"In my prime, five hits would have been enough. But right now, that took me 250 because of my relentless rage to what happened to young Peter." All Might said to them as no one moved one inch. "Now villains. I am sure we would all like to end this as soon as possible.

Shigaraki scratched at his next as he began to talk, "You are not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?!"

"What's wrong? You're said 'you'd' clear this or something, right? Come and get me then." All Might said as he glared at Shigaraki and it made the villain back up in fear.

"It looks like there was no need for us to come here. We should go back to the others." Todoroki said as the others nodded.

"Midoriya! Let's go back! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!" Kirishima said, but Deku didn't move because he saw something no one else could. Smoke coming out of All Might himself.

" _He's bluffing. It's hidden in the dust, but there is steam emulating from him. All might is...out of power!"_  Deku thought as he watched on.

All Might didn't move one inch, but what Deku was thinking was true. All Might was out of power, and he was all bluff now. If he moved at least one step, he would revert to his original form. All he had to do was make the villains retreat, that was all. "What are you waiting for?! Are you going to finish what you came here to do?!"

Shigaraki began to scratch intensely as he ranted, "If only I had Nomu! That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!"

"Shigaraki! Please calm yourself!" Kurogiri said, "Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks." Shigaraki stopped as he then realized that what his acquaintance said was true. Kurogiri continued by saying, "Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear, and we still have underlings that can be used. There are likely only a few minutes before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him." Shigaraki removed his hands as he knew Kurogiri was right.

"Yeah…yeah, yeah…That's right…that's right…We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss in front of our eyes." Shigaraki said as he looked prepared to fight. The underlings of the villains began to rise again as Deku and the others looked around them.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys." Kirishima said as he hardened up his hands, "Let's go help the others!" Todoroki and Bakugo were prepared, but Todoroki noticed that Deku hadn't moved at all.

"Midoriya?" He asked, slightly concerned.

" _I'm the only one that knows he is bluffing. The mist guy is probably more dangerous, and All Might has gone past his limits. If the mist guy toys with him, I'm sure…"_  Deku clenched his fist as he knew what he had to do.

Shigaraki began to run towards All Might as All Might was a bit surprised, but it soon turned into fear as Shigaraki was not stopping.

"This is for Nomu!" Shigaraki yelled.

All Might had no energy left, and the villains are not backing down. Is he going to die here?! Suddenly, Deku was in the air as everyone around him saw that he was gone in a flash and in the air with his arm ready to hit someone.

"I'm the only one that knows the predicament he's in!" Deku thought as he felt familiar but unbearable pain in his legs. " _They're broken… even though I controlled it earlier…But I made it!"_  Deku was aiming for Kurogiri's metal plate so he could blow him away. "GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!" He yelled, but like every experience, Kurogiri and Shigaraki evolved and knew how to counter this. Kurogiri opened a portal while Shigaraki stuck his hand through it. The portal went straight for Deku's face, and in front of Deku was Shigaraki opened hand that was ready to turn him into dust.

Time slowed down for the young hero as he remembered exactly what that hand could do. Flashbacks of Aizawa's elbow falling apart came to his mind. "The hand is the one from back then?!"

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri shouted as Shigaraki's hand was only getting closer to Deku's face. All Might stood there in fear as he could not do anything for his student and Shigaraki was laughing as he knew he had the boy caught, and he was going to kill him for his foolish mistake.

*BANG!*

Shigaraki's hand was shot as it moved from the recoil of a bullet hitting it. Deku landed on the ground as everyone turned and saw who fired the bullet.

"Are they here?" All Might said in disbelief and with hope as he saw Snipe had fired his pistol.

"Sorry, we're late! I gathered all who were immediately available!" Said a commanding, yet kind voice.

Everyone at the entrance looked on with hope in their eyes as Uraraka saw her friend. "Iida!"

Iida was back as he talked loudly and proudly, "I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A representative, have now returned!" All of the staff within U.A High School had come, and they were ready to fight and protect their students. Some of the underlings saw this and grew desperate as they began to attack.

Present Mic was not one bit impressed as he stepped forward and took a small breath.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was all Present Mic had to say as his Quirk activated and began to damage the enemy as some of them flew or just fainted on the spot. His Quirk worked like Jiro's but his was much more powerful.

Ectoplasm spilled out a puffy gas like substance from his mouth as clones were made from them and attacked whoever survived Present Mic's attack.

Nezu then began to make the call, "Split up and protect the students!" He said as all of the heroes began to move out.

"Yes, sir!"

All of the students watched as their heroes began to rain hell onto the villains who were no match for them.

Shigaraki held onto his injured hand as he backed towards Kurogiri who was ready to leave. "Aw man, they're here. It's game over now." He said in defeat as he turned to his ally, "Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Snipes had shot Shigaraki four times as he shot each of his limbs once as Shigaraki fell over before Kurogiri shield him from the bullets.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri said as he tried to teleport both of them away, but before they could escape, however, Kurogiri felt a massive wind begin to suck him up. "What?!" Thirteen, with the help of Sato and Sero, aimed her fingers just right as she was using her Quirk once more to try and capture the villains. Kurogiri was being pulled towards the Black Hole as he was struggling to teleport.

Shigaraki looked at All Might once more and said with fire and fury, "I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Shigaraki said as he and Kurogiri were able to escape.

The heroes continued the fight as they were able to help and rescue the remaining students from the rest of the thugs. Once that was over, evacuation began as they lead them to safety.

Deku was still on the ground as his legs were shattered. He barely managed to get on his forearms as he looked down in shame. "I wasn't…able to do anything…"

"That's not true." Deku looked up and saw All Might in his original form. "If it weren't for those few seconds, you bought me; I would've been killed. You saved me again."

Deku looked up and began to cry tears of happiness. "All Might…I'm…so glad you're okay…"

"Midoriya!" Deku looked and saw Kirishima running towards him

"Oh, Kirishima…"

"Are you all right?!"

Deku suddenly realized that All Might's secret would be exposed as he looked frantically between his friend and mentor. "Kirishima! Wait!" And suddenly there was a huge wall of cement between Kirishima, and All Might and Deku.

"We want to make sure all students are safe, so please gather in the front gate. We will deal with the injured here." Cementoss said as Kirishima nodded.

"That makes sense! Roger that!" He ran back and told Bakugo and Todoroki to go to the front entrance.

Both Deku and All Might were incredibly relieved as Deku fell onto his face once more before lifting it again. All Might sat on the ground as Cementoss approached him. "Thanks. You saved me, Cementoss." All Might said as Cementoss stood humbly. "I am a fan of yours, too. Let's get you to the nurse's office, so you may remain hidden. But man, you act recklessly every time, huh?" Cementoss criticized All Might as All Might looked away.

"If I didn't act recklessly, I would have been killed." Both Cementoss and Deku looked surprised at All Might. "That was how strong the enemy was." Deku realized the situation they were in. If Nomu was that strong…he better be able to control 'One for All' soon.

* * *

The police, ambulances, and firefighters had all arrived to the USJ. The police were there to conduct an investigation and arrest the criminals, while the paramedics were inspecting every student to make sure everyone was okay. They were shocked to find not one, but two students who had unimaginable injuries. The students who didn't notice Peter before now all saw him on a stretcher in a very bad state. No one could speak as a few tears were shedding for the Spider-Man. Tsu was walking with the Paramedics as she looked at Peter.

"Had I not trained myself for these situations. I would be a complete mess right now…" Tsu thought as they were about to load Peter into the ambulance.

"Miss. You should stay with your class. We will take care of him." One of the paramedics said as Tsu looked at him. She felt a weak hand grab her's. She looked down and gasped when she saw Peter holding her hand to his chest.

"Please let her come…I don't want to be alone…" Peter said weakly as the paramedic sighed. "You need permission from Nezu then."

Tsu wasted no time and left to find her principal. She found that her cute sized principal had finished talking to the officers as they had begun escorting the criminals onto the police transport buses. "Principal Nezu!" She called out to him as he turned and smiled at her.

"Why hello there student! Are you alright?" He asked as Tsu stood in front of him.

"Yes, I am," Tsu answered politely.

"Splendid! You should regroup with your class. The detective would want to make sure all students are accounted for." Nezu said as Tsu nodded.

"I know, but I have a question...or more like a request," Tsu said as she was hoping for a yes.

"You want to go with the injured classmate of yours; Peter Parker was it? You have my permission, I'll inform of the detective of your whereabouts." Nezu said as Tsu was stunned to hear this.

"How did you know?" Tsu asked as Nezu smiled more as Tsu found that cute from him.

"I saw the way you were holding onto him when we first came with Iida and the rest of the heroes, and I noticed how you would never leave his side, even when the ambulance arrived. I see you care very much for your friend, so you have my blessings, young student." Nezu said as he showed off some of his unmatched intelligence.

Tsu bowed to Nezu, "Thank you Principal Nezu."

"May I have your name, so I know who you are?" Nezu asked as Tsu looked at him.

"Tsuyu Asui."

"Oh, so you are the female student with the frog Quirk. I must say, I see a bright future for you from the way your test scores were." Nezu praised her as he looked towards Peter, "I shall not waste your time, you should go now." Nezu said as Tsu bowed once more and ran back.

" _One day, those two may end up saving us. I hope all of them grow up to be better than us. The world could always use more heroes. Oh! Look at that, I quoted a video game character. How funny!"_

Tsu ran over to the ambulance that had Peter in it.

"Principal Nezu has given me permission."

The paramedics opened the back door for her as she climbed in. Once they closed it, they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Tsu was outside of the emergency room as Doctors found Peter needed emergency surgery. Recovery Girl was busy fixing up Deku, so they had the next best doctors and surgeons operate on Peter.

Tsu waited by the doorway in the waiting room sitting in a chair. Nothing was in her mind besides praying that Peter will be okay. She was looking down in guilt and fear. Guilty that she didn't stop Peter, but encouraged him, and fearful that her decision to tell him to fight would cost Peter more than it should. She waited for hours as the Doctor came out. Tsu looked at him and had a worried expression on her face. "How is he doctor?"

The doctor looked at her and sighed. "Well…Recovery Girl was able to make it on time, and she diagnosed the injuries. Are you sure you want to hear them?" The last comment made Tsu's heart sink, and she felt it shatter. Tsu knew better that when a person is asked if they are sure they want to hear the injuries, it was nothing good.

"Yes," Tsu replied.

The doctor pulled out a board and read it to her. "Mr. Parker had multiple fractures; his left wrist was broken, he suffered a major concussion, three of his ribs are broken, there was some internal bleeding, a few broken bones, and spinal damage." The doctor said to her as Tsu had the most scared look on her face. "How he was able to fight through all that pain is beyond reason." The doctor shook his head and spoke softly, "I'm sorry…" The doctor said as he walked back inside.

A nurse came out and was pushing a gurney with Peter on it to a nearby room as Tsu looked at it. Peter was asleep and he had badges and such around him. Needles were in him as the water bag and blood pack was connected to the needles by a tube. Once he was inside, the nurse allowed Tsu to go in.

Tsu walked over to him and saw a sight she will never forget. Peter had bandages everywhere, his hand having a cast on it, both of his legs having casts as well, and his head wrapped up in a bandage as well. Peter was soundly asleep, but was in pain as well?

"..." Tsu couldn't bring herself to say anything as she kept looking down at him. "...I'm sorry…" Tsu simply said as she sat on a chair next to him, brought her hands to her face and began to cry softly.

* * *

" _..."_

" _...ugh…"_

" _Huh? Where am I? Ow. I think I have a few broken ribs, no matter, they'll heal. The rest of my body feels great, but how did I…oh right. Nomu. Yeah, he messed me up. Even with the Iron Spider suit, I was no match for him…"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _TSUYU! OH GOD! WHERE IS SHE?! DAMN IT! SHE MUST WORRIED SICK RIGHT NOW! TSUYU!"_

Peter began to stir a bit as he was able to open his eyes barely. The first thing he saw was a clock. 7:30 am. It was early morning. Peter sat up and groaned. His ribs hurt, but that was about it. He popped a lot of his bones as he took off his casts and such. "I'm sure they'll be used to people with healing factor Quirks. Now…paying for this, on the other hand, …damn All Might is going to kill me for spending a ton of his money because of my antics." Peter stopped talking when he heard a soft "kero" next to him. He spun around and saw Tsu was asleep on the chair.

Peter crawled out of bed and stood on his legs. He felt a little bit of soreness, but that was normal for him if he had damage there, but his chest was hurting more, but not too much. Peter looked at her for a bit. She looked so…depressed. Usually, people would say peaceful, but…she didn't look like that, not one bit. Peter felt his chest hurt more, and he knew why. Heartbreak.

" _...she doesn't deserve this. Tsu doesn't deserve this pain…"_  Peter began to think as he looked at her more. " _Am I worth it? Am I worth the pain, the trouble, the heartaches, and all? Am I truly worth it?"_  Peter looked around and saw a mirror. He walked to it and placed his hand on it. "Am I really worth it?" He said softly as he felt another presence in the room. He spun around and…

"Hello, Peter."

Peter was…there was no word to describe how he felt as he saw a very familiar figure standing in the room. "...Uncle Ben?"

Uncle Ben smiled and nodded, "Yes. That is me, Peter."

Peter ran over to and hugged him as Uncle Ben hugged him back. "Uncle Ben…!" Peter had tears flowing out of his eyes as Uncle Ben smiled down at him.

"My boy." Uncle Ben said as he patted Peter on the back.

"I…I…I missed you so much. I-" Uncle Ben stopped Peter by placing a finger to his mouth.

"I know you do Peter. It's okay." Uncle Ben let the hug go as he walked over to Tsu. "This beautiful girl, who is she, Peter?"

Peter was still in a state of shock, but he quickly brushed it off, wiped away his tears and smiled. "Her name is Tsuyu Asui. She has the powers of a frog, and…" Peter blushed heavily at this, "She's my girlfriend."

Uncle Ben smiled at Peter and laughed, "Oh that is wonderful Peter! Someone who cares for you outside of your Aunt May and myself. How is she, Peter?"

Peter's eyes sparkled at this, "She is amazing Uncle Ben! She's smart, she's serious yet loose, she's so blunt with her responses that it is cute, she gets my jokes and my geek side so much that she actually enjoys it; she is kind, beautiful, cute, and she makes these insanely adorable 'kero' noises sometimes that I feel as though I can die from them and she is so…caring…." Peter's joy suddenly fell as so did his mood. "Yeah...she is very caring," Peter said as he could only imagine the torture she went through seeing him on a gurney all bruised up and broken.

Uncle Ben noticed this and had a look of concern, "What is wrong Peter?"

Peter sighed as he sat down and Uncle Ben went over and sat down next to him. "It's just…well…I got into a fight. A fight that almost killed me…" Peter said as Uncle Ben looked him with a caring, yet firm expression.

"I see...and what troubles you Peter?"

"I just…I like her so much, and I am very happy and grateful to have met her, and even more to be able to call her my girlfriend, but…" Peter's words trailed off as Uncle Ben wrapped his arm around Peter.

"But what?"

"Am I worth it Uncle Ben?" Peter looked up at his Uncle with tears. "Am I worth the pain? I know I can't stop fighting. I want to help people who need help, and I have these powers that can save those people. But at the same time…I put myself at risk, and I know I will get hurt. I will always get hurt, and I don't want Tsu to suffer because of me. I want her to be happy and look at her." Peter looked at Tsu as more tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "She is in pain because I was stupid and fought a battle I couldn't have won because I wanted to hurt the people for trying to hurt her and my other friends…" Peter began to cry as he managed to get the rest out, "A-and I ended up almost dying because of it…and this isn't even the first time I hurt her. I hurt her when I was angry because I thought no one would remember me if I left, but I neglected how she felt towards me because she thought I didn't value her as a friend. I made her cry because of that…I can't be worth the pain and misery…" Peter said as Uncle Ben hugged him and Peter began to sob into his chest.

Uncle Ben comforted his grandson as he stroked his hair and held him close while calming him down with a few words. Soon Peter stopped as he had his head on Uncle Ben's chest.

"Peter." Uncle Ben began, "Everyone is worth fighting for. From what I can tell, this world is full of people with powers. Powers that our home would never understand, but they can love one another even if they are fighting evil. Peter, everyone is worth it. Pain and misery, sadly, are always going to be part of life whether you are in a relationship or not. It is okay to feel sad, but what is not okay is to say you are not worth it. If you were never worth it, she would never look at you as a potential life companion. If you were not worth it Peter, Miss Tsuyu would have never been your friend." Uncle Ben looked down at Peter as Peter looked up at him. "Peter. I have always told you that you should find someone who cares for you, and here she is. This beautiful young girl truly does care for you, and it will hurt you and her when one of you gets hurt, but you should never give up on her or yourself because of that. Both of your strengths together will be able to overcome any obstacle that comes your way if you never give up. Remember Peter, With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. You have great power. It's your heart, your desire to help others in need and your care for your allies. And it is your responsibility to use it properly."

Uncle Ben smiled at Peter and patted his back. "Peter, you should always remember that no matter what, life will have hard times, but if you keep your friends close those hard times will be easier. Miss Tsuyu cares deeply for you, Peter, and deep down you know she doesn't want to quit on you. Now, it is your turn to show that you won't quit on her."

"How would I do that? How do I show that I am worth it? That no matter the amount of pain that is thrown at her because of me, that I will always be worth it?" Peter asked as Uncle Ben chuckled lightly.

"Be her friend Peter. It is as simple as that. You will always be of worth to her as she is of worth to you." Uncle Ben said as Peter blinked once and Uncle Ben was gone.

Peter looked around the room frantically and saw no sign of Uncle Ben. "Uncle Ben?" Peter said as he looked down and felt tears welling up in his eyes again. Peter breathed in heavily and out as he looked up and smiled while wiping the tears away. "You are always with me Uncle Ben. No matter where I go, you are always there." Peter clenched his fist and looked up to the sky, "I love you, Uncle Ben. Thank you." Peter said as he looked at the clock and it read 8:30 am, then he looked towards Tsu.

Tsu had begun to stir a bit before she yawned and woke up. "...kero…" She looked up and saw Peter standing. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. "Peter?!"

"Hey, babe," Peter said as Tsu jumped at a lightning-fast pace at him as he caught her in his arms.

"Oh my god, Peter! Why are you standing and…where did all your bandages and such go?!" Tsu asked as Peter smiled down at her.

"I have a decent healing factor, so most of my injuries are already healed up," Peter said as Tsu felt his body, something she's never done before, as she realized it was true while she admired his physique. She went behind him and looked at his back, and the nasty scar that was there from Nomu's claw was gone. Tsu went back to face him as she was smiling widely.

"That is so cool! I can't believe you are already healed up and everything and-" Peter quickly kissed her on the lips as she blushed madly, but kissed him back. They were like this for a bit, before Peter separated it.

"Tsu, I have to tell you something," Peter said as Tsu's smile faded as he sounded serious. Peter took a deep breath as he knew what he was going to say.

"Tsu...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I made you go through all of that pain. It's not your fault. I made that stupid choice to fight that monster on my own. I made that choice, so please don't take my guilt because I can tell you are. It was irrational, and Todoroki told me that when he saved my life when Nomu had me pinned. It was. He even told me that I stood no chance of winning one on one against that monster, and I knew that, but I didn't care because I was so angry. I was so angry because they tried to hurt you. They wanted to hurt you and everyone in our class. I just…I let my anger get the best of me, and it almost cost me my life, but it also tortured you. My reckless decision hurt you so much and I was blinded by rage to see that you were hurting. I'm so sorry Tsu, and I promise to never do anything that stupid again because you are worth it." Peter then hugged her tightly as he held her close to him. "You are worth everything, and I will never let you go or hurt you ever again."

Tsu was more than shocked and surprised to hear this from him. She hugged him back tightly as she felt her heart skip a few beats and her stomach felt like she had butterflies in them. Not only that, but she was feeling emotional right now. "Kero…Peter…I…Oh, Peter…" Tsu said as she sobbed into his chest as he held her, "I-I-I was so s-s-s-scared, I thought you were going to d-die, and then I found out you weren't and you had these injuries I just…I-I-I just…" Tsu couldn't finish her sentence as Peter sat down on a chair and placed her on his lap with her head on his chest as he pelted her with light kisses on her head and cheeks as she continued to bawl.

Soon Tsu had stopped crying, and Peter stopped kissing her and held her close to him. They stayed like for awhile as Tsu nuzzled her head under his chin and rested her head on his chest still.

"You mean so much to me Tsu. I'll do my damn hardest to protect you." Peter said as Tsu looked up at him. She kissed him and went back to snuggling him.

"I'll protect you too Peter. Kero."

Both stayed like for a long time until Peter heard Tsu's stomach rumble as Tsu blushed heavily by this. "Aww, are you hungry babe?" Peter asked as Tsu nodded. Peter smiled slightly and chuckled, "What's your favorite breakfast restaurant?"

"...IHOP…"

"I know you hop, but that…oh, wait…" Tsu started to laugh at Peter's idiocy as he smiled liking how she is in a better mood now.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, it's cute," Tsu said as she held Peter's hand.

"Yeah, I know, but I am your idiot." He said as Tsu smiled.

"Yup, my handsome and adorable idiot," Tsu said as Peter blushed and kissed her.

"Alright then, I'll check out and I'm taking you to IHOP," Peter said as Tsu looked at herself.

"I look like a mess, though," Tsu said.

"Really? Because I don't see a mess, I see my gorgeous girlfriend." Peter teased her as now it was her turn to blush as she hid behind her hair.

"S-stop that!" Tsu said with a giggle as Peter smiled more.

"Awww, that's so cute! You'll give me a cuteness overload one day!" Peter said as Tsu only hid her face more.

"P-Peter! Kero!"

Peter only laughed a little as he turned her head and kissed her. "Fix yourself up as best you can while I check out." Tsu was giddy a bit but nodded as she headed into the restroom while Peter got up from the chair and went to check out.

Soon both of them were done, and Peter got his suit back as he wore it. "Are you going to wear that for our date?" Tsu said as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, but it can change looks," Peter said as his suit then morphed into a casual look. "See?" Tsu was impressed by this and smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go then." Tsu said as she held out her hand as Peter took her hand.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world because you are here," Peter said as they began walking towards their destination as a happy and loving couple.

 


	9. Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a mix between the comics and Tom Holland Spider-Man. Now, since I have no idea what the origin story for Holland Spider-Man is, I just ended up using the Tobey Maguire version. This is the only time I am using that version.

Two weeks have passed since 'The U.A Raid' and that was the talk of the town for the media, newspapers, whatever. It made national news and headlines everywhere. No matter where you went, someone was talking about it and it was no different at the school. Everyone kept bugging Class 1-A about it just trying to get something out of us. They wanted to know if we were scared. Well...we all came to one agreement every time we were asked that question.

"Go ask Bakugo," Peter said to another student with a frustrated tone in his voice. He left the student that was bugging him as he made his way into homeroom. The topic for the past week was called, 'Origins'. Everyone had an origin of how they became who they were, where they got their Quirks, how, when, anything. You just had to explain your origin because in the life of the pro's you'll never know if you need to reveal it some point. Everyone had gone, except Deku and Peter. Deku got a pass due to his Quirk origins already being 'known'. " _No one knows the real truth, but All Might, himself, and I. I still need to tell him, but when is a good time…"_

" _Today I have to reveal my own 'origins'. I spent all week making one up because I'm not very comfortable sharing the real deal. The real reason why I am Spider-Man. I can't think of that moment without all the feelings of guilt and depression coming back."_  Peter walked into the classroom to see that he was the last one inside.

"Good morning Peter!" Everyone said to him as some waved and smiled at him, while others smiled at him. Peter smiled back and waved. This is the best part of every morning for him, to see everyone okay and confident for themselves. Peter made to his seat as Tsu was already looking at him as he sat.

"Good Morning Spidey," Tsu said as Peter shook his head slightly but kept his smile.

"Good morning to you too babe, and is that my nickname now?" Peter replied with Tsu nodding her head.

"Yes, that is your nickname. Unless I feel like changing it." Both of them gave a small laugh as they kissed one another.

"Good morning class." Aizawa walked in wrapped in bandages. Aizawa suffered gruesome injuries that left his both his arms broken and his face completely wrapped up in bandages, but even then, his duties as a teacher came first instead of his health. Everyone looked forward and sat straight. Aizawa walked to his podium as he spoke, "Today we will end our 'Origins' topic by going through our last student, Peter." He said as Peter gulped a bit. "Let's not waste time. Peter, get up here." Aizawa said as he walked off the podium as Peter got up.

"You got this Spidey, just keep yourself calm," Tsu whispered as Peter looked down at her.

"Thanks, babe." He said as he took a breath and walked up with a paper in hand for notes. Once he was up there, he looked at everyone. The atmosphere changed rather drastically because Peter was always asked this question since he came into Class 1-A, "Why are you Spider-Man?" Peter began. "I was asked that by almost all of you, save for Bakugo because he doesn't care." Bakugo shrugged his shoulders, no need to respond here if it's the truth. "Well…now you all get to know." Peter cleared his throat and looked at his notes. All of it, this whole speech he will give out. It's all fake. And it isn't right.

Peter looked at his notes for a little bit as some of the students were starting to think he was getting stage fright.

"Peter? You okay?" Deku called out to him as Peter snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah Deku, it's just…" Peter looked down and sighed before looking up, "I was just thinking about something, and…I've come to a decision." Peter then tore up his notes as he tossed them into the trash next to him. "I'm going to speak from my heart and experience, not from notes." Everyone sat back a bit as they got comfortable.

"As you know, I am from another universe, and only Tsu knows this, but I wasn't born with these powers...er Quirk I guess." Everyone was aghast by this, especially Deku who himself was quirkless. Aizawa himself was a bit intrigued by this only because he is curious about Peters origins too. "I will tell you how I got my Quirk though in my origin." Peter then looked at Tsu, "And some part of it was influenced by an old crush of mine so…."

Tsu waved her hand a bit, "Doesn't change that you are mine. Kero." Peter chuckled a bit as some of them 'aww'd' a bit.

"Well, that's good." Peter took one more deep breath as he began to tell his origins, "This is how my story begins…"

* * *

**Queens, New York**

Queen, New York. A populated county and if you had to describe it in one word, you would be lost for that word because no word can describe Queens in one word. I love this place, and I would never ask to born somewhere else. Queens is my home; I was born here. My parents died when I was young so I moved in with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They raised me and made me who I am today. I love them both so much. But…they are not the full reason why I am Spider-Man, they are part of it, though. My story isn't a happy one, but this a story is worth telling. This all takes place in High School, my freshman year.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Stop the bus! Tell him to stop the bus!" Peter, wearing glasses, said as he ran with the bus while banging on the window feeling embarrassed, but not so much as the first, or second, or third, or…this almost a daily event for him. All the students on board, including the bus driver, were laughing as they heard Peter trying to get the bus to stop.

"Hey! Stop the bus! He has been chasing us since Woodhaven!" A girl said as she got up from her seat and confronted the bus driver. This girl was Liz Toomes, Peter's first crush. Liz was a very intelligent girl, gifted some might say. She is popular in her class for her brains and looks, but she wasn't the cliche high school dream girl in cheesy romantic comics. No, Liz was special. I might also add that she is real.

The bus driver rolled his eyes as he pulled over and stopped the bus, much to the dismay of the rest of the students. Soon Peter climbed aboard, "Thank you, I'm sorry I am late." Peter said as someone threw a ball of paper at him while everyone laughed at him. Peter, uncomfortably, began to walk through the middle looking for a seat as some blocked him from sitting next to them. As he was walking through, Liz sat next to Flash Thompson, Peter's bully. Peter smiled at her while Liz wanted to smile back, but decided against it. One of Flash's friends put his foot out and tripped Peter as he fell onto the floor, and worst, in front of Liz. Everyone laughed at him as Peter just stayed on the floor, not bothering to get up. " _Might as well be on the floor if I won't get a seat…"_

Once the bus reached Midtown High School, everyone got off the bus as Peter stood by the bus for a second letting everyone off first. He didn't want to be seen at all. When the bus left, Peter started to walk towards the school as he stopped in his tracks. Liz was looking over her shoulder and smiling while waving her hand. "Is he smiling and waving at me?!" Peter thought as he smiled back awkwardly and waved back a little, only to hear two girls call out Liz's name and Liz walked with them. " _Of course she wasn't…why did I think she would?_ "

"Hey, Peter!" Peter looked to his left and saw his best friend, Ned Leeds waving at him as he walked to him.

"Hey, Ned!" Peter smiled as they performed their handshake. Ned and Peter go way back, they have been friends since elementary school since both were cast out. Peter was a nerd and geek who lacked any athletic abilities whatsoever, while Ned was the same, but fat.

"Who were you waving at?" Ned asked as Peter looked towards Liz's location. "Did she wave back?" Ned asked as Peter shook his head.

"No, she was waving to her friends MJ and Gwen. That makes more since then waving at me." Peter said as Ned looked where Liz was.

"One day you will get her attention Peter, just maybe not now," Ned said, trying to get his friends hopes up.

"Let's not worry about that, did you see the new Star Wars movie?" Peter asked as Ned let out an annoyed gasp.

"Ugh…no. I wanted to see it this weekend, but I had to go out of town to visit my grandma." Ned said as the two began to walk towards the school. As they were discussing, they saw a black Rolls-Royce go into the driveway as both students were impressed. "Wow, either a rich kid transferred, or James Bond is here," Ned said as Peter couldn't help but look at the car. Something about it seemed familiar.

Out the car did come out a new student, a student Peter recognized immediately. This student was rich, in fact, one of the richest in all of New York. He wore a nice tan jacket with a red shirt with a grey collar, a pair of fresh new jeans, and some pretty expensive sneakers. This new student was.

"Harry?" Peter said as Harry turned and saw Peter.

"Peter! Wow, it's been a long time! Since 7th grade right?" Harry said as he approached the two boys as the car left the driveway. Harry gave Peter a pat on his back. "You haven't changed a bit, Peter. Still, look like a stick." Harry then looked at Ned as he gave him a brief smile, "Ned? That you?"

Ned smiled and gave Harry a thumbs up, "Yeah, it is me Harry." He said as Harry looked at him up and down.

"Unlike Peter, you have changed a bit," Harry said, avoiding the obvious answer as much as possible.

"I know! I grew my hair out rather than being bald." Ned said as Harry clicked his tongue and went with it.

"What happened? I thought you were going to a private school?" Peter asked as Harry looked around a bit.

"Yeah...about that...I was kicked out of…all of them." Harry said as both boys were bewildered. "Yeah, not my best days, but I can't stop having fun. Besides, everyone wanted to be around me because I am an 'Osborn'. Not real friends like you two guys." Harry said as all of them smiled at one another.

"Good to have you back Harry," Peter said.

"Aww, you do cherish us," Ned replied as the three of them then walked into the school together. As they were walking, Ned remembered something. "Say, Peter, didn't we have a field trip to go to?" Ned said as Peter looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! We're going to miss the bus!" Peter said as he looked towards Ned, "We have to go to the class now!" Both boys were about to run but looked back at Harry.

"Well if you two got to go, then go," Harry said as he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well…maybe we can squeeze you in the bus? I don't know, let's just try!" Peter said as Ned agreed.

"Yeah! Come on Harry!"

Harry smiled at the two and ran with them, hoping to be able to get on the bus.

* * *

Harry was able to get on the bus, but figured out it was because the teacher did so because he was in fact, an 'Osborn.' Though this did irritate the teen, he was glad he was able to go with Peter and Ned to the local science hall department. Once inside, Peter was marveling at the science that was in it as both Harry and Ned were having a bit of trouble wrapping their heads around it, but mostly Harry.

"Wow. This is amazing. That is the most advanced electron microscope on the Eastern Seaboard. It is unreal." Peter said as both Harry and Ned looked at him.

"Yeah…" Harry said as he had no idea what Peter was talking about.

"I bet you would love one of those Peter. I would too. I would use that microscope for many things." Ned said as he dreamed about what he could do with that much power.

As they were walking and their tour guide was telling them about spiders, Peter was looking at Liz as Flash was trying to get a little too close to her. "Ugh, stop it Flash," Liz said as she turned her head and met Peter's eyes as Peter quickly turned away. Liz rolled her eyes a bit and went over to his side as she wanted to get away from Flash.

"The Delena spider, family, Sparassidae, has the ability to jump to catch its prey." The tour guide said as if on cue, the spider did jump from twig to twig.

Peter held up his camera as he looked at the tour guide, "For the school paper?" Peter meekly said as some of the students behind him chuckled at him. The tour guide let him take pictures as when he was about to take a photo, Flash hit his elbow on Peter's back as he missed the shot. Peter looked at them as he laughed a bit and pushed Peter out the way with his shoulder.

They got to the next spider, and the same thing almost happened as this time it was one of Flash's friends. Harry looked at them and spoke up, "Just leave him alone." Harry said.

"Or what?" Flash's friend said.

"Or else his dad is going to fire your dad." Flash mocked as Flash and his friends high fived each other while Ned then said.

"Really guys? You got pick on Peter every day?"

"I always wondered why Peter was so skinny, but then I remembered you eat all of his food." Flash said as then he grabbed Harry by his shirt, "And what is your daddy going to do to me? Sue me?"

The teacher of the class saw what was happening and confronted them, "What is going on here?" He said as no one spoke, "The next one who speaks will fail this course, I am not kidding." He said as everyone moved on.

"I hate these guys…" Peter inwardly said as he walked behind Harry and Ned.

The tour went on as Harry looked back and walked next to Peter. "Those guys are jerks…" Peter mumbled as Harry patted his shoulder.

"I got your back buddy."

The three of them walked up to a spider that looked like it was matching colors with the environment around it. "Look at that spider," Harry said as he was amazed by it a bit.

"Some spiders have the ability to change colors to blend into their environment," Peter said happily.

"Yeah, it is how they stalk their prey and hide from other spiders and predators," Ned added in as Harry looked at them.

"Both of you are nerds, and why would either of you think I would want to know this?" Harry said as they moved on.

"Who wouldn't?" Peter said with a chuckle.

As they walked, all three of them saw Liz as Ned nudged Peter. "You going to talk to her now?" Ned asked as Peter looked to him.

"No, you talk to her." Peter retorted as he was as shy as ever.

"I'll talk to her," Harry said immediately as both boys looked at him as he approached Liz.

Both looked at Harry talking to Liz as they wondered if he was getting anywhere. Harry looked over his shoulder at the two as he went back to talking to Liz. "He makes it look so easy," Peter mumbled as Ned nodded his head.

"The scientists here are worked on making the genes of these three spiders blend together to make one. That is where these fifteen spiders come in as they are the mix of all three." The tour guide said as Liz saw only fourteen.

"There are fourteen," Liz said as the tour guide paused and looked. Liz was right, there was only fourteen.

"Interesting…I guess they took one for more research. Moving on, though…" Unbeknownst to everyone, the last Spider was not taken back, but rather above everyone as it escaped the cell it was in. It had made web in the corner to hide from the people out of instinct. Harry was then taken by the teacher as he talked through the whole presentation of these 'Super Spiders' as Ned looked at Peter once more.

"Well. Do something." Ned said as Peter gulped and slowly approached Liz for he decided now or never.

"Hey." Peter said as he tapped Liz's shoulder, "I need pictures with a student in it. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Peter asked as Liz smiled at him. " _Oh, she is beautiful."_

"Sure! Just don't make me look ugly." Liz said as Peter backed up to get a better shot.

"That is impossible," Peter said as Ned looked at him a bit impressed.

"Nice choice of words there Peter," Ned said quietly as he went with the rest of the class.

As Peter was taking pictures of Liz, the spider that escaped began to crawl down a web towards Peter's hand. Peter was too distracted taking pictures that he did not even feel the spider landing and crawling on his hand.

"Thank you," Peter said as Liz smiled and left. As soon as she turned her back to him, the spider bit Peter's hand as he shook his hand and saw the spider crawling away on the ground. He had knelt down to get a closer look at it before it disappeared into a small crack into the wall. Peter looked at his hand saw the bite was pretty big, and it was glowing a bit. "That can't be good," Peter said as he started to get a slight headache. Before he had time to process it, his teacher had called him over.

* * *

**U.A**

Peter paused as he caught his breath. Everyone was completely taken into his story now since he finally got to the part where he got his powers.

"So let me get this straight Parker?" Bakugo began, "You took pictures of a girl, and some stupid lab spider came down and bit your hand?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah that is it. But that is not how Spider-Man was born."

"That is pretty stupid," Bakugo said as Peter rolled his eyes.

"What? Did you expect me to eat the spider?" Peter said sarcastically.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…"

* * *

**Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House**

Peter had gotten home, and his headache was worse than before, and to make things worse, he was so close to passing out. Once inside, he went straight for his room as he just wanted to sleep now. He took off his shirt, but fell over onto the edge of his bed and rolled off the bed onto the floor. He barely had enough strength to grab his blanket as he soon passed out.

Peter woke up with a shock. He instantly sat up and realized he was on the floor. Peter got up quickly and groaned. "Damn...what happened?" He said as he reached for his glasses and put them on. Curiously, his eyesight was blurry. Peter's face twisted before taking the glasses off, and to his surprise, he could see perfectly. He put them on and took them off over and over as he was very confused. "Am I dreaming?" Peter said as he punched himself, unknown of his strength yet, and bent over in massive pain. "Oh…yep….not dreaming at all." Peter barely said out as he looked up, "When did I get so strong?" Peter then looked in his mirror and saw something rather…..perplexing, but awesome. "Wow…uh…Okay, I can dig this, but how did I…" Peter checked out his body structure in the mirror. His previous wimpy body was now toned out with obvious muscle and a complete six-pack on his abs. Peter looked at his hand and remembered the bite from the spider. Then it clicked in his head. "The spider that bit me. That was one of the 'Super Spiders.'" Peter mumbled.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Aunt May called out as Peter took his mind off himself for a second.

"Uh, yeah…I'm great actually!" Peter said happily as he put on a shirt.

"Good because it's time for you to leave for school!" Aunt May said as Peter shocked to hear this.

"How long was I asleep?!" He said as he grabbed his backpack.

Peter had missed the bus, but oddly enough, he didn't need to get it as he was able to get to school on time by running without breaking a sweat. " _This is very useful indeed! I hope there are no drawbacks to this!"_  Peter thought as he made it to school on time. The school day, in the beginning, went well as he had no trouble whatsoever with anyone.

It was lunchtime, and Peter was sitting with Ned, but Harry was elsewhere at the moment so it was just them two.

"So Peter, what happened yesterday? You didn't return any of my calls or texts. I even tried e-mail once to see if that worked." Ned asked as Peter swallowed his food and looked at him.

"Yeah sorry. For some reason, I was feeling extremely tired that I literally passed out when I got home and only woke up this morning." Peter said as Ned looked very surprised.

"Wow! Really?! That is so weird! Maybe you have sleep powers or something now." Ned said jokily as Peter chuckled.

"That is quite useless if it only affects me," Peter said as Liz was walking by with her food in hand. Peter looked at her passed by as suddenly he felt time slowing down for him. Something started to take over it told him to move. Time went back to normal as Liz slipped on spilled milk as Peter caught her, and managed to catch her food perfectly without letting any of it fall to the ground.

"Oh wow! You have great reflexes!" Liz said in shock and with a big smile at Peter.

Peter looked at the food for a moment then at Liz, "Either that or God is real because this feels impossible to do." Peter said as he helped her back up and gave Liz her food.

"Your eyes...your glasses are gone, did you get contacts?" Liz asked as Peter began to stutter.

"Uh… well...yeah I uh did um...get contacts. Yup. Glasses broke." Peter said as he smiled a bit awkwardly as Liz smiled still.

"It suits you. The glasses didn't look so great." Liz said as she walked away with her food.

Peter was left stunned as his thoughts were racing in his head, " _Oh my gosh did she just say I look attractive without my glasses?! She knew I worse glasses?! ….So she has actually noticed me once?!"_  Peter then looked to Ned was had his mouth wide opened.

"What was that?" Ned asked.

"I know right?! Liz actually-"

"Not that! I mean the whole *whoosh* caught you and your food thing?! What was that?!" Ned asked as Peter didn't know what to say.

"I…I have no idea. I just felt something come over me." Peter said as Ned smiled widely.

"Duuuude. You are like some type of super person! I wouldn't say hero, but you are probably her's right now!" Ned said as Peter stuck out his hands.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here!" Peter said as he took one step, and slipped on the milk himself. What followed was ridiculous. Peter's hand hit the edge of his tray as all of his food was thrown into the air and hit Flash on the back, which caused an uproar of laughter at the table he was sitting at. Peter got up and looked where his food went, then he mumbled to himself. "Oh, crap…" Peter got up and began to walk fast out of the cafeteria as Flash looked around and saw Peter exiting the cafeteria.

At first, Flash was surprised that it was Peter who had pelted him with food, but that shock turned to anger quickly. "Parker," Flash growled as he tightened up his fist and followed him

"I better go get Harry before things get… 'Harry'," Ned said as he got up and went to find Harry. "And this is why you don't have a girlfriend Ned. I know Ned."

Peter was walking fast to his locker as he did not want to face Flash. Flash was big. Flash was strong. Flash was the captain of the football and a real big hitter. No one messed with Flash. "I hope he doesn't catch me, or Aunt May is going to have bury me next to my parents," Peter said to himself as he got to his locker and opened it. He had no idea what he was doing, he was just doing things to get his mind off of what happened.

Suddenly he felt it again. Time slowed down but was able to sense out everything around him. He felt everyone walking and what direction they were going, he felt the spitball being spat through the straw, he felt Flash's fist about to hit- wait what?

Peter dodged to his right as Flash left a big dent in Peter's locker. "Oh my god!" Peter yelped out as he looked towards Flash. A crowd was quick to gather as everyone looked on and saw what they assumed was dead meat.

"Think you are pretty funny now Parker?!" Flash yelled out as he looked down at Peter as Peter circled away so he wasn't trapped behind his locker.

"Flash drop it! It was an accident!" Liz said as she came to Peter's aid.

"Yeah, my fist breaking his face will be an accident!" Flash said as Peter looked at him scared.

"I-I-I-I-I don't want to fight you Flash," Peter said with obvious fear in his fear.

"Neither would I," Flash said as he threw a sharp right at Peter, only for him to miss as Peter dodged it. Flash threw a left punch, but Peter dodged that one too. Some of the students were already impressed as they thought Peter wouldn't be able to dodge just one. Flash went again and threw another right punch as Peter dodged it again. Peter looked at Flash's arm as it seemed time slowed once more for him.

" _Huh…this is weird. A side effect of the spider maybe?"_

Flash backed up and went for a clothesline as Peter ducked limbo style as he saw Liz. "Uh...hi Liz." He said awkwardly as he got up. Now many of the kids were impressed with Peter. Harry and Ned caught up to the fight as they were next to Liz.

"Harry! Help him!" Liz said worried that Flash would do more damage to Peter now.

Peter looked on and felt a sudden danger behind him as he jumped high and did a single backflip while the guy that was behind him missed. Everyone was surprised as the crowd cheered for Peter as Harry, Liz, and Ned looked on.

"Yeah uh...which one should he help?" Ned said as he has never seen his best friend show off this level of athleticism.

Peter looked around for a second before looking forward and seeing a confused Flash and one of his goons. "Uh...he's all yours man." The goon said as Flash pushed him away in frustration as Flash then began to throw calculated punches at Peter, only for Peter dodged them before blocking them.

" _Okay, I have had enough."_  Peter thought as he grabbed Flash's fist before twisting it, which made Flash yell out in pain as he grabbed at his hand. "Step off!" Peter yelled out as he punched Flash and knocked him back several feet as he slid on the ground and stopped in front of a teacher. The crowd cheered more Peter as Peter felt great about himself, but he looked and saw Liz, Harry, and Ned all equally confused and looking rather disturbed. This made Peter feel really bad as he quickly fled the scene before any of his three friends could get him.

* * *

**U.A**

"Oh wow! You beat up your bully!" Mina said.

"Damn Peter! One day in and your already showing everyone you are not be messed with!" Kaminari added in.

"Heh! I would have done the same, Parker." Bakugo said with a smirk as some of his classmates were praising him while others weren't.

Peter looked at them and shook his head. "I not proud of it." Peter looked at all of them as everyone had gone quiet to listen. "For a second I was, but all of my friends looked at me like I was some sort of freak. I mean…that wasn't me. Plus, I did some crazy stuff that I had never done before, so I guess it did make sense that they would look at me that way. It was a misuse of my new powers. It felt so good, but it wasn't worth it." Peter said as Bakugo smirk faded away.

"Oh my gooooooooooooooood! You are just like Deku! A goody-two-shoes!" Bakugo said as he groaned, "And just when I started to feel good for you Parker!"

"Sorry to disappoint Bakugo, but that's just how I am," Peter said as he looked to Tsu. Tsu just had her black expression on as Peter smiled a little. "Anyways, back to the story…"

* * *

School was over, and Peter managed to get away fast so he wouldn't have to confront anyone yet. Everyone backed away when Peter was walking through, which only made him feel more like a freak. "Here's the setback I was talking about…"

As Peter was walking home, he picked up a newspaper from the newspaper machine and looked into it as he is walking down the sidewalk. He looked more into it as he read the news, The Garfield Comics, anything to take his mind off right now. Then he saw an ad that read, ' _Need cash? Amateur wrestlers wanted! Earn $3,000 for three minutes in the ring with BONESAW!'_

"I can do this…I have new powers and it makes me so much better. Might as well earn myself some cash then…" Peter mumbled as he gripped the paper in one hand and ran home.

Once he got home, he went to his room and pulled out a notebook, pencils, pens, markers, and anything colorful. "Time for a suit design." Peter spent all day going through different designs as he wanted to earn that cash. He went through so many papers and pencils until he came across one design that stuck with him. The famous red and blue spiderman costume he currently dawns. "Perfect," Peter said with a smile.

The next day rolled by as Peter knew what he wanted to do. He had to get that money now, but he needs an excuse. "Eh...I'll just say I am going to the library," Peter said as he put on some clothes and a jacket. He quickly ran downstairs as both Uncle Ben and Aunt May were in the living room chatting. "Hey, I'm going to the library! I'll be back soon!" Peter said as he made for the door quickly.

"No no no wait! I'll drive you there." Uncle Ben said as he got up from his chair.

"No please, I'll take the train," Peter said as he did not want Uncle Ben to follow him.

"I insist, besides I need to run to market anyways." Uncle Ben said as Peter gave up and both left the house and into Uncle Ben's car.

* * *

When they got to the library Peter was quick to try and leave. "Thanks, Uncle Ben, I'll-"

"Wait, Peter, we need to talk." Uncle Ben said as Peter let out an annoyed sigh. "We haven't talked in so long, and your Aunt May and I are worrying for you."

Peter looked at his Uncle and tried to keep his composure. "I'm sorry, but I've just been so busy with school lately that I just want to get my stuff done already."

"It isn't just that Peter. Look, you are skipping your chores, you are doing these weird experiments in your room, and you are starting fights at school." Uncle Ben said as he started his case against Peter.

"Okay, I did not start that fight I told you that already!" Peter said as he raised his voice a little.

"Yeah, you sure as hell finished it."

Peter put on an frustrated and irritated face, "What was I supposed to do? Let him beat me up or run away?"

"No Peter I just…" Uncle Ben sighed and looked at his nephew, "Pete you are changing, I know that. I went through a change myself when I was your age."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same as mine."

Uncle Ben was getting a little frustrated himself, but he did not want Peter to see that so he kept himself calm as he continued his talk. "Peter. These are the years when a man changes into what kind of man he will be for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into." Uncle Ben explained as Peter looked down a bit, then back at his Uncle. "This kid, Flash Thompson, he probably deserved what he got, but just because you can beat him up doesn't give you the right too. Remember, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.' " Uncle Ben said with a smile on his face to reassure Peter.

Peter, however, took the advice wrong and spoke out, "Are you afraid I will turn into some kind of criminal?" Uncle Ben looked down and back up in disappointment.

"No, I-"

"Quit worrying about me okay? Something is different about me, yes, but I will figure it out. Stop lecturing me about these things please?" Peter said a bit demandingly.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that and I don't mean to preach. I know I am not your father-"

"Then stop acting like you are! My dad is dead, and you are not my dad!" Peter said as the car went quiet. Uncle Ben looked hurt; more hurt then Peter has ever seen him.

Peter instantly regretted what he said, but Uncle Ben looked away while nodding his head. "Right…I'll pick you up here at ten…" Uncle Ben said sadly as Peter didn't know what to say. Peter got out of the car and slammed the door shut as Uncle Ben drove away. Peter looked at his hand and clenched his fist tightly in rage, but he let it go as he waited for Uncle Ben to drive out of sight. Once he did, Peter walked in the opposite direction of the library.

* * *

**U.A**

Peter took a deep breathe after he explained that painful part of his origin as most of the students looked a bit disgusted at him, but no one said anything to him since there is no point to saying anything.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still ashamed of myself to this day. He didn't deserve my rage or those words. My dad died, and Uncle Ben tried his best to fill in for that spot. All I did was slap him in the face with those words…" Peter looked at them, then to Aizawa, who Peter could tell was also looking at him with some disgust.

No one would say anything, and when he looked towards his friends, they all showed the same expression, but Tsu didn't as Peter couldn't tell if she was judging him or not behind that blank expression. Peter looked forward again and grabbed the edges of the podium a bit. "I'll skip the wrestling match to save time, and it isn't that important. What truly is important is what happened after the match…"

* * *

Peter had won the match in two minutes, one minute less than the advertised time. Bonesaw may be intimidating to some, but with these new powers, Peter was better now in every way. Peter made his way to the back to get his payday, maybe he'll get even more for beating the guy and for doing so under the time.

Once he got to the back, the boss was smoking a cigar as he was counting his money. Without looking, he slipped a $100 bill towards Peter as Peter stood there waiting for more cash. The boss looked at him and scoffed, "What are you waiting for? Get out of here kid."

Peter was confused now as he looked at the money, "$100 bucks? The ad said $3,000." Peter said as the man then looked at him with obvious annoyance.

"Did you read the ad correctly? It said three grand for three minutes. You beat him two minutes, not three, and you should feel lucky I even gave you that money." The boss said as Peter looked at him with contempt.

"Are you serious?! I need that money!" Peter said loudly as the boss fully turned to him and slammed his hands on the table with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I missed the part where that is my problem boy!" The boss retorted. Peter didn't want to waste time with this scumbag anymore. He grabbed his $100 and left the room, but as he left, another man came in at the same time as Peter held the door open for him and walked towards the elevator.

Peter reached the elevator and pressed a button on it. Then he heard a loud yell that caused him to turn around and saw someone fall over after getting hit from an object. Suddenly, the man who entered the room was rushing out with a bag and a pistol at his side. "Hey! Stop that man! He's got my money!" The boss yelled out through the door as an officer began to chase him.

The criminal was running to him as he obviously robbed the boss. For a moment, Peter thought if he should stop him, but the boss didn't own up to his promise and cheated Peter out of three grand. Peter was livid at this, so he did act. He stepped aside as the now criminal got into the elevator and pressed a button. "Thanks, kid…" The criminal said as the elevator shut before the officer could reach him.

"Damn it!" The officer then looked at Peter with fury in his eyes, "Why did you do that for?!" He said as he wasted little time and made his way down the stairs and alerting the other cops nearby.

The boss ran to Peter and looked at him, "You could have taken that guy apart. Now he is going to get away with my money." He said in pain as a big bruise was forming on his forehead.

Peter looked at him in spite and said coldly, "I missed the part where that's my problem." Peter simply said as the boss looked at him with rage, but left as he had more important things to worry about then this kid.

* * *

Peter had left the building, and it was night time already. He had stayed in that building a lot longer than he originally wanted to, and it wasn't worth the stay either. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he noticed a bunch of police cars were driving by with their sirens roaring. "Most likely hunting someone down…" Peter said as he noticed a crowd forming around and police telling them all to back up.

Peter got curious what was happening and entered the crowd as he moved some people out of the way, "Excuse me. Pardon me. My bad." He said as he got to the front and what he saw made his mind go blank and his whole world shattered. Uncle Ben was on the ground, groaning in pain with a pool of blood under him that was only getting larger. "UNCLE BEN!" Peter shouted as he got through the officers and the rest of the crowd. He picked up his Uncle's head and looked up. "What happened?!"

"He's been shot, the police are looking for the man! The paramedics are on their way!" One of the officers told him as Peter looked down at his Uncle.

"Uncle Ben!" Peter said as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Uncle Ben moaned in pain as his breathing was shorting fast. He barely moved his head a bit and saw Peter. "P….Peter?" He said weakly. Peter grabbed his hand and held it as he looked at his dying Uncle.

"Uncle Ben, it's going to alright. I'm here. It's going to be alright, just please stay with me. Don't go to sleep!" Peter begged him as his tears were now rolling off his cheeks. "The paramedics are coming Uncle Ben. It'll be okay."

Uncle Ben smiled weakly as he looked at Peter, "Peter…I love you…" Uncle Ben barely muttered out as his smile then faded, his eyes shut slowly, and his head rolled back.

"No. No no no no! Uncle Ben no!" Peter felt for a pulse and he felt nothing. Peter was now fully crying as he kept talking, "No! Uncle Ben no! Please don't go! Uncle Ben! Don't die! Please no! Oh god please no! Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" Uncle Ben's hand slipped through Peter's hand slowly as the paramedics arrived.

"They found the guy! He's on fifth avenue heading south, and three cars are in pursuit of him!" One of the officers said in his walkie talkie as Peter heard that. His crying stopped as he looked up. His mind held nothing but one thought: Vengeance. Peter knew how to get there fast as he got up and ran straight through the crowd with furious rage.

" _When I find you! I'm going to kill you!"_

Peter ran into an alleyway and ripped off his clothes as he had the wrestling attire under it. A red jacket, blue sweatpants, and a red mask that covered all but his eyes. Peter then jumped onto a wall and hastily began to climb it, not caring if he gets caught or not. Once he reached the top, he jumped and grabbed onto a metal flag pole before swinging himself onto another roof and continued running until he jumped onto an AC unit. Once on it, he saw three police cars heading south in pursuit of his Uncle's car. "There you are you bastard!" Peter said as jumped onto another rooftop and began roof hopping again as he followed the car chase. " _I got bitten by a spider, so where are my webs?! That would come really handy right about now!"_

Peter leaped onto a smaller building and kept going down more until he was close enough to ground level. Peter then jumped off the building and landed on top of his Uncle's car. "What the fuck?!" The killer said as Peter's fist went through the roof of the car and grabbed at his face. The killer quickly grabbed his gun and began to fire rounds into the roof as Peter jumped off and onto a semi-truck that was next to him. He rode the truck for a bit until he saw he was getting away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Peter yelled out as he leaped off the truck and landed onto the hood of it. Peter punched through the windshield as the car then took a sharp right and was heading straight for a gate. Peter jumped and crashed through a window as the car hit a wall. The killer got out of the car quickly as he grabbed a bag and his gun and headed into the building.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" The killer said as he got inside. The police cars had pulled up in front behind the car as officers got out of the place and turned on their flashlights. Some stayed outside while others moved in.

The killer held his gun out forward as he looked around cautiously. He then reloaded his pistol as he heard a noise. "Who's there?!" He shouted as a light passed over on the wall and he saw a figure. He fired his gun several times as the figure got away. "Get away from me!" The killer shouted as he backed up, then he saw a door. He ran to it but crashed into it as it was shut tight.

Peter wasted no time as he grabbed the killer from behind and slammed his head into the door twice before throwing him aside. The killer pulled out a knife and swung it, only for Peter to catch his arm and twist it harshly. The killer yelled out in pain as he dropped the knife. Peter then snapped kicked him back into a window as it cracked from the pressure. Peter ran to him and put both his hands on his collar as he lifted him up. "No please! Give me a chance!" The killer begged as Peter took off his mask.

"Did you give my uncle a chance?! Right before he shot him dead in the middle of the sidewalk?!" Peter roared as he punched the man once and slammed him onto the wall. A light flashed into the room and revealed the face of the criminal.

Peter couldn't believe who it was. He knew this man because he had just seen him. Peter's memory flashed back as this killer was the same criminal he let go back at the wrestling arena. The same criminal he let rob the scumbag that screwed Peter over. "Thanks, kid." Peter then imagined the man shooting Uncle Ben on the sidewalk.

Peter released the man and backed away as he was in shock still. The killer laughed a bit as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Peter's head. "See ya kid." The killer said as Peter quickly swatted the gun away and broke the killer's wrist. "N-no!" He said as he backed up and tripped on a pipe as he fell backwards and through the old, weakened window. Peter reached out to grab the criminal to save him but missed the killer's hand as he plummeted down below to his death. Peter looked out the window and down below as the killer was on the ground lifeless.

"Freeze! We have the place surrounded!" A cop yelled out from outside as Peter looked up and realized heard his senses felt danger and footsteps coming towards him. Peter quickly jumped climbed out of the window and began to climb the building as he made a quick escape from the place.

Peter made it home quickly without a cop trailing him. He quickly made his way inside, ran up to his room, tore off his clothes, put on new ones and jumped onto his bed and sat there. Nothing was said. All Peter could feel was the guilt rushing over him. "I…could have stopped him….if I had stopped him before….Uncle Ben…he….he…." Peter then heard a knock on his door as Aunt May walked in having looked like she cried already. Peter said nothing as he looked down while Aunt May made her way into Peter's room and sat next to him.

"I miss him a lot Aunt May…I…I wish he was here…" Peter said without looking up.

Aunt May wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "I know. I miss him too." She said as her voiced cracked a little. She took a deep breath said, "But he was there." Aunt May said to Peter.

Peter looked up at Aunt May and spoke with a broken and guilty heart, "I can't help but remember our last talk. He was trying to tell me something, something very important, but all I did was throw back at his face…" Peter said and rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry again.

"You loved him, and he loved you." Aunt May looked into Peter's eyes as she spoke to him, "He never doubted the man you'd grow into. How you were meant for great things. You won't disappoint him." Aunt May said as Peter hugged her tightly. Aunt May hugged him back gently and kissed his forehead. "He'll always be with you in your heart no matter where you go Peter."

"I just wish I could tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him so much…" Peter said as his tears began to run down his cheeks again.

"He already knows you were sorry, and that you love him so much. Your Uncle Ben knew that already, and I'm sure where ever he is, he forgives you." Aunt May said as Peter did not let Aunt May go as both of them stayed there and began to grieve for Uncle Ben.

* * *

**U.A**

"...and that is my origin of how Spider-Man was born…" Peter said with his head down. Every time he told his origin to anyone, just remembering the burden of guilt and the reason why Uncle Ben is dead always hurts him. The pain never goes away.

No one spoke a word this time. Everyone thought that since Peter was always a happy go lucky guy that his origin might as well be it too, but no one expected that Spider-Man was born partly because of guilt, regret, and an act of selfishness that cost him a loved one's life.

Peter sighed once more and looked up with a weaken smile. "Yeah...Uncle Ben's murder is a big reason why I became Spider-Man, but his words are the main reason why. 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.' Those words can describe Spider-Man as a whole because I do my best to live up those words no matter what. Spider-Man isn't just an idea, a superhero, or another hero name. Spider-Man is a symbol of hope. I want people to look at Spider-Man and remember that symbol when they see Spider-Man anywhere because I want people to be inspired to be a hero and have hope. I want people to understand my Uncle's words. I want people to look at Spider-Man and feel safe knowing that he is around to save them when they need him. Spider-Man may have a dark origin, but whenever he is around, he shines a light on those who need a hero for any reason whatsoever. As I said before, I don't do this for the fame; I don't do it for the glory, the money, the girls, the popularity, nothing. I do this because I want to protect those that cannot protect themselves from greater forces." Peter stated as he bowed to his class.

Before he walked off, however, the class began to clap for him as Peter looked at them once more and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Oh please, I don't need this."

"I think we can all learn something from you, Peter," Aizawa said as he walked up to Peter. "Indeed, your actions were wrong in the beginning, but you use your powers to make up for it and live to your Uncle's words. That is noble indeed, and something a hero does." Peter bowed to Aizawa.

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa," Peter said as he stood up and walked to his seat.

"Considering we are the last class today, and we have limited time. Declare class over. Have a great rest of the day." Aizawa said as he walked out of the classroom.

Most of the students walked up to Peter as Peter looked at them all a bit shyly now as he knew what was about to happen. "Hey…" He said lowly.

"We're sorry that happened to you Peter, we…all of us had no idea that your story would be painful," Mina said.

"Yeah, had we known I'm sure the lot of us would have left you alone about it." Kirishima shared.

"Though you were hurt by it, how you overcame it all and became the person you are is something to very proud of yourself Peter." Iida praised Peter.

Peter got up and smiled at them all. "You know, I never said this but…when I first came here, I really thought I was going to be a wallflower again. But as it turns out I am not and I am so grateful for that honestly because I am tired of that lifestyle." Peter looked around at them all with great happiness, "I am so happy and grateful to have you all as my friends. Though I miss Aunt May, Ned, Liz, and Harry greatly, you guys help ease that pain. Thank you guys for being my friends." As Peter finished, Uraraka, Deku, and Yaoyorozu hugged him as he laughed a bit. "Aww, you guys are sweet." He then looked towards Tsu, who was just looking at them all with a blank face, but Peter knew she was happy inside.

"And we are grateful to have you as a friend to Peter," Deku said.

"Yeah, you really help us when we need you, and you know how to inspire us all to do better." Yaoyorozu smiled at him with a light blush.

"Peter, you are so sweet it's almost hard to ever be sad with you nearby. You just give off this aura of happiness to anyone who is around you!" Uraraka expressed.

"I do have one question, Peter," Yaoyorozu asked.

"Shoot."

"When did you make your web-shooters? You never mentioned about shooting any web in the story." Yaoyorozu asked as Peter looked at her with a brief smile.

"I made them two days later. I had the parts and the chemicals, and all I needed was the correct formula. It took me two days to make, then I tested it for a bit, and well...the rest is history."

Peter hugged the three of them back the best as he could until they all moved apart. "Heh…I don't know what to say to that, but thanks I guess." The bell rang as school was over now. "Well. I guess I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Hey Peter, you have a phone right?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have your number bro? Might text you later or something?" Kirishima said as Peter whipped his phone out.

"Yeah sure. Anyone else?" Everyone pulled out their phones as Peter chuckled, "Might as well make a group chat in this case."

"We should!" Mina said loudly as the others agreed.

"Alright, I'll make it." Peter then looked at Tsu, "You want in to babe?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I might not respond, but just add me anyway," Tsu said as she too had her phone out.

Peter added everyone to his phone, and then to a group chat as they all looked at each other. "This will be fun, I hope," Peter said as everyone got their bags and left, only leaving Deku, Iida, Uraraka, Tsu, and Peter. "Taking the train, right?" Peter asked as they all looked at him.

"Nah, we have another mode of transportation." Tsu sarcastically said which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

"Haha very funny," Peter sarcastically responded.

"It was funny," Uraraka said as Deku nodded.

"You brought that on yourself," Deku said with a chuckle.

"Indeed you did Peter," Iida added in.

Peter looked at them and threw his arms up a bit, "Thanks guys, I really love your back up."

Tsu lightly giggled at this, "I guess they prefer me. Kero."

"Who wouldn't?" Peter then grabbed her hand and looked at you, "You're so cute and beautiful that anyone with an eye can obviously prefer you over this geek."

Tsu lightly punched his arm, "You forget I am one too, I just choose not to say much about it. Kero."

"Aww how cute." Uraraka giggled at them as the couple looked to her.

"Be quiet." Both of them said as Uraraka shook her head no.

"We're wasting time here, and we will miss the train if we do not hurry out now," Iida stated as everyone got together and left the room.

"Hey, babe." Peter looked at her as they walked out.

"Yeah, Spidey?" Tsu looked back at him.

Peter gave her a smile and kissed her gently, "I'm really happy to have met you."

"Me too Peter. Me too. Kero." Tsu smiled back and kissed him back as she grabbed his hand and held it.

* * *

_? ? ?_

" _Oh? What do we have here? *picks up an old newspaper* USJ attacked by villains and a class from U.A consisting of 21 students defended themselves from this vicious assault. Two students, however, were hospitalized with serious injuries, one of the whom was life-threatening. Any information regarding the two or any of the students will not be revealed so their identities may remain hidden from those that could target them. " *Throws it back on the ground* "If anything, that is where he should be." *Looks behind* "Come on, let's move."_


	10. Road to the Festival

_Greetings. The air is warm here; it feels like summer is just around the corner. I hope this letter finds you, well sir, in good health, and in even better spirits. This semester, I took a position as a teacher at U.A. High School. That's right, I am guiding the next generation of heroes. I was hoping to find someone worthy of inheriting my power among the elites in the students of the school. A hero in training with outstanding test scores and Quirk, however, before I ever began my tenure at U.A, I met two young men. One that is from here and one that is not. I'll explain them both on separate sheets of papers each._

_Now, even though he was weak and had no quirk of his own, this young man showed incredible bravery when he rushed into a dangerous situation that caused pro heroes, including myself, to hesitate. He managed to save the life of a classmate. He may not have had a plan when he acted, but he knew he had to do something. I feel like watching this young man spring into action taught me something, and it reminded me of the virtues I must inbody in order to call myself a pro, a hero. That's why I meant it when I said to him 'Young man, you too can become a hero.' Soon after that, I told this boy the secret of my quirk and proposed that I transfer it to him. This ability, that I have that has been transferred from person to person, cultivated and made stronger. The crystallization of power that binds itself to a courageous heart for the good of those in need: One for All. He accepted without hesitation and began training him for the trials he needed to overcome to be accepted into the hero course at U.A High school. Even though he sometimes struggles with his newfound abilities, he never gave up and gave his one hundred to try and harness One for All. I don't like to tune my own horn, but I believe I found the perfect person to pass my Quirk on to. He has shown me time and time again he has what it takes to be a real hero._

_This other young man is special. He far excels anyone in U.A. High School because he has one strength no one else has: Experience. This young man has experience fighting villains and saving lives. He showed it to me when he saved my pupil from the same situation my pupil ran into. As it turned out, that experienced child had just arrived in our city and when he saw trouble; he took no hesitation to swing into action. How he was to gain such wisdom on the field of battle is because he isn't from around here. He is from another universe. Yes, this kid is from another universe. I know this because U.A, All Might, Quirks, Hero Licenses, Pro Heroes, all of it; he did not know. Everything that defines hero society, he did not know any of it. This young man has a quirk, or power in his case, that allows him to mimic the abilities of a spider. He wasn't born with them either. A radioactive spider bit him and gave him the Quirk. Ever since then, he has fought villains from his world and has gained the knowledge needed to lead his class into a brighter future, I can see it. However though, he may be experienced and the right candidate to be a leader, he's still a young hero. He has shown flaws, but the main flaw he has shown are emotional problems. If I were to guess my reasons why he is acting out without reason, it is because he misses and worries about his home. During the USJ attack, he was able to safely find and tell the students to evacuate when all of them were scattered. He was about to complete his mission, but Aizawa was then gravely injured by that Nomu and this kid threw himself into the fight. Accordingly, he was doing well but was caught off guard and pinned down. When I arrived at the scene, it was clear something had happened that caused this young man to stop thinking and only focus on revenge. I would assume it had to do with his romantic partner because he did mention her when he was fighting the beast head-on. I am not proud to have allowed him to fight it one on one, and there is no excuse for my actions. I will have to watch over him as much as I should with my pupil and teach him to control his emotions._

_I'm still quite new to the role of instructor, and the day may come when I must trouble you, my old teacher for advice. I'll be counting on your wisdom and patience for when that time comes. Until then, please take care of yourself as the seasons began to change and I'll keep you updated on what's happening._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Toshinori Yagi_

"So Toshinori has found himself a worthy successor and a kid from another universe no less."

* * *

At U.A High School, the head staff and the lead detective by name of Naomasa Tsukauchi were having a meeting to discuss the attack on the USJ, or otherwise known as, 'The U.A Raid.' The heroes that were present were All Might, Snipes, Midnight, Vlad King, and Principal Nezu. Each staff member sat down at a table that as Detective Tsukauchi was presenting to them with the police's latest findings.

"The police have investigated the group calling themselves 'The League of Villains,' and there does not appear to be anyone registered with the name Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a Quirk that lets him disintegrate whatever he touches. It's the same with the villain called Kurogiri with the Warp Gate. They are probably not citizens and using false names. In other words, they are people with unregistered Quirks who are part of society's underbelly." Detective Tsukauchi said to the heroes.

Vlad King, the teacher of Class 1-B, crossed his arms and looked down slightly with obvious agitation on his face, "You mean, we didn't find anything…We must hurry." He said, "Once their ringleader, Shigaraki's gun wounds heal, they'll definitely try again. It'll be a pain." Everyone had their eyes on Vlad King as he spoke.

All Might looked away and had a frustrated look of his own. "Their ringleader, huh?"

Nezu, with his ever so permanent smile, turned towards All Might, "What is it, All Might?"

All Might began by saying, "It was a bold attack that normal people wouldn't carry out even if they thought of it. To suddenly go on and on with his wild statements like that…Although he didn't reveal his own Quirk, he bragged about Nomu's Quirk…And then when things didn't go his way, he was visibly upset." All Might leaned back on his chair in realization as he spoke more, "Well, the incident was to also force my hand, but…" All Might trailed off as he was thinking more.

Nezu took this opportunity to express his thoughts, "Even so, it was foolish to throw away the advantage of having unknown Quirk's when fighting against heroes." Nezu looked towards Detective Tsukauchi who gave Nezu a small nod in agreement.

"He made immature, wild statements with a straight face. He bragged about his possessions. He thought everything would go his way. Adding that to what I saw of him when he carried out the attack, the picture of Shigaraki I get is...someone who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence. A man-child." All Might finished saying.

Vlad King was quick to respond as he said, "A child with power?"

"Could it be that he never received the Quirk counseling every child gets in elementary school?" Midnight suggested.

"Well, what does that have to do with you?" Detective Tsukauchi said, "There were 72 villains arrested the other day at USJ. They were all small-timers that lurked in back alleys. But the problem is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment saturated with heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil."

Everyone had a grave look as they knew Detective Tsukauchi was right. "That's true." Vlad King simply said.

"There are plenty of people who don't know what to do with their Quirks." Snipes acknowledged.

"This is alarming, though…" Midnight spoke before her voice lowered completely.

"Well, it is thanks to you heroes that we were able to devote ourselves to our investigation. We'll expand our search network and continue to assist in arresting the perpetrators." Detective Tsukauchi said, finishing up his report.

Nezu knew the reason behind the attack, but now there was something else lingering in his mind. Something bigger. "A man-child." Everyone in the room turned to the intelligent principal as he spoke, "In some sense, he's like our students. He still has room to grow. If there was someone capable backing him, trying to cultivate his malice…"

All Might interrupted, unintentionally, "I don't want to think about what could happen…"

"Speaking of students," Detective Tsukauchi started, "I want to talk about Peter Parker or otherwise known as, the Spider-Man." Detective Tsukauchi then looked towards All Might, "You said you met him when you fought the sludge monster over a year ago; he had just arrived from another dimension. From what you told us, he is capable and intelligent enough to handle his own against villains. But I do have a question for everyone here." Detective Tsukauchi then took his gaze off of All Might and looked to everyone in the room. "My question to you all is, what will you do with Peter Parker? If he is as experienced as All Might says, then would it be possible that we should give him a license already? I know very few students ever get that privilege of a full-time hero license, but he shows that he can take as much as he gives."

Snipes was quick to respond to this, "I would have to disagree. He may know his way around, but he is still a teenager. Outside of our universe or not, he is now our responsibility. What if he gets killed, and the way back for him appears, or worse, one of his heroes sees his corpse and declares war on our universe."

"A bit overdramatic there Snipes? We know he is a teen, and the possibility of a rescuer coming for him is in the air, but war? I don't think so." Midnight said.

"Hmmm…His situation is a bit tricky, but nothing we can not resolve. I believe this is a topic that we can not discuss on our own. We will need the Director's, and the top ten heroes opinions too. Until then, he will remain as a student without a license." Nezu said. Everyone agreed with Nezu as Nezu looked at All Might. "I believe Peter must be under your teachings too as much as your pupil. As you said, he is experienced, but young, nonetheless. I have a feeling Peter had a mentor back at his home, but someone will need to fill that role here for the meantime. He has the heart of a hero, but not the right mindset. His judgment is clouded by emotions. All Might, I say you must talk to young Peter and help him gain control of his emotions. I have the feeling there is more to Peter then we are currently seeing."

"I have already thought of that. Peter is a valuable asset to us, and if he were to fall in battle, I don't see the class being able to recover for a long time." All Might responded as he looked at his hands, "I will teach them both."

"Great. Well then, I believe we are accounted for everything here. Everyone is dismissed and have a wonderful evening. Thank you Detective Tsukauchi for sharing the report with us." Nezu said as everyone was getting up and leaving.

Detective Tsukauchi bowed and smiled at Nezu, "It is no problem Principal Nezu."

* * *

The next morning, U.A was open, and Class 1-A was in their seats with some of the students discussing the media's reaction to, "The U.A Raid."

"Hey, did you guys watch the news last night?" Hagakure asked Shoji and Ojiro. "Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second?" Hagakure put her sleeve to her chest, that made it seem like she was upset. "I didn't stand out at all…"

"That's true." Shoji simply said.

"It is hard to stand out looking like a pair of walking gloves, huh?" Ojiro said with some timidness in his voice.

Kaminari leaned back in his chair and looked towards Jiro, who was playing with one of her plug-in earlobes, "But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it."

Kirishima, who was behind them, leaned forward to Kaminari, "I was surprised."

"Can you blame them?" Jiro said with her eyes closed, "The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked."

Sero laid his head on his arms as he spoke, "Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did."

Mineta, in a fit of fear, yelled to Sero, "Stop that, Sero!" He said with tears and sweat dripping down his scared face, "Just thinking about it is making me wet myself-"

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET, SCUM!" Bakugo yelled behind him towards Mineta which caused Mineta to lower into his seat quietly.

Peter looked towards Mineta and flashed a brief smile, "Don't worry about it, Mineta. It's in the past now, if you spend your time thinking about 'what if this or that happened' you'll always be scared. Just think, 'I lived, moving on with life.' It's easier that way."

Mineta sighed and looked down, "I guess you are right…I lived, and that is all that matters now." Mineta looked up and smiled at Peter, "Thanks."

"But man, All Might was great." Sato said as he began to throw punches in the air in front of him, "He pushed back those crazy strong villains."

"Yes, his strength is worth wondering at." Tokoyami simply said before Iida came running in.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Iida said.

"You're the only one who isn't their seat!" Everyone shouted to him as Iida somberly went to his sat and sat in it.

The door opened again as everyone turned their attention to it and saw Aizawa walking in still covered in bandages. "Morning," Aizawa said as he walked into the classroom and to the podium. "As you know, the media has been put their full attention into the attack on the USJ for some time now so it better not be a distraction, and they have been trying to figure out the student who…." He then looked towards Peter, "Almost died in the process."

Peter looked down sheepishly, knowing what he did was a dumb idea considering All Might was there. "Sorry…" He felt Tsu's tongue hit him on the side of the head. " _She still isn't over it."_  Peter thought as he rubbed the area that was hit.

Aizawa turned his attention to everyone once again, "More importantly, the fight is not over yet." The atmosphere in the room changed as everyone was on edge now.

"Fight?"

"Not over yet?!"

"The villains are back again….?!"

Aizawa lowered his head a bit as his eyes were barely seen through two slips of bandage covers, "The U.A sports festival is drawing near." Peter felt a sudden change in the room as the feeling of edge turned into excitement and competitiveness.

"That's a supernormal school event!" All of them yelled as Peter was confused now.

"The…what?" He simply asked, but got no response.

"Wait a minute," Kaminari said as everyone was silent for a moment.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked in concern for everyone's safety.

"What if they attack us again or something…" Ojiro asked as well.

Aizawa, with his unshakeable voice and attitude, firmly stated to his students, "Apparently, they think of it as U.A showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!"

Yaoyorozu sat up a bit as she spoke when Aizawa finished talking, "Of course, all of the top heroes around the country will be watching." She clenched her fist in determination, "For scouting purposes!"

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick," Kaminari said.

Without hesitation or even looking at him, Jiro mocked him by saying, "A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb." Kaminari's expression fell as a sweatdrop also fell from his head in embarrassment and irritation.

Aizawa continued, "Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year, a total of three chances. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this chance. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed."

With that, everyone left the room but Peter as he walked to Aizawa. "Mr. Aizawa. What is the sports festival?"

Aizawa turned to him, "Right. It makes sense you wouldn't know about it. The sports festival is a yearly event that has taken place since U.A was made. It is one of the biggest reasons why U.A is the top school in Japan today. In the sports festival, all students from the first-year class are pitted against one another in a series of test for pros or companies looking to scout out any heroes that pique their interest. The tests are randomized and vary each year, so there is no chance to prepare for them. That is just the gist of it. You'll figure more out when you are competing in it."

Peter blinked at this, "I am in it?"

"Did you expect yourself not to be?" Aizawa asked, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Well...yeah." Peter said as he shook his head, "I mean, not to sound egotistical, but I outrank everyone here in the school. I-"

"It doesn't matter. You are here now, and now you need to make your name noticed. If you are stuck here longer then you should be, then you might as well make a name for yourself. Look, Peter, I get it. It is unfair to everyone because you do have the best chance of winning, but this isn't just a game. This decides your life if you attend U.A. I understand you'll be slow or never grasp the way we do things in this universe, but you have to obey it. If you decide to hold back, then hold back. But I will not tolerate you getting yourself disqualified or losing on purpose, cause if I catch you doing that I will expel you." Aizawa said as Peter gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I do have one more question."

"Last one."

"Is there anyone here who knows how to fix an AI?"

Though Peter couldn't see it, he senses that Aizawa was stumped. "Artificial Intelligence? That doesn't exist here. Why do you ask?"

Peter looked a bit surprised, but he couldn't say he fully was either. "Because I have one, but she is broken. I had her since I came here, but when I went through the portal, I think the electronic waves or jumping through dimensions itself damaged her. I was thinking that if she were to be prepared, I could lend her to the school when school hours are opened so she may watch over it. My AI, Karen, is a security and tactical hybrid AI."

Aizawa was silent for a moment before he spoke, "If anyone here can help, it is most likely Power Loader. He is located in the Development Studio on the first floor of the main building. You should be able to meet him during lunch hours since Power Loader prefers to eat his lunch in it. As for using the AI for the school, you must talk to Principal Nezu about this if you can get your AI working again."

Peter bowed and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa." Peter said as he left.

"...Peter. You never fail to amaze me, and that is saying something." Aizawa said as he did his usual thing and fell asleep.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Peter wasted no time in exiting and making his way towards the Development Studio. Peter didn't have to worry about lunch because he already had his own in his backpack. He loved the cafeteria food Lunch-Rush made, but sometimes he missed just having a good ol' burger with fries and a chocolate bar he got earlier. Peter soon arrived at the Development Studio and saw the door opened. Once he entered, he saw a small skinny man with a large metal yellow helmet on his head, gloves with metal orange tips, and blue pants with black shoes.

"Hello uh...Mr. Power Loader?" Peter said as Power Loader looked at him.

"Ahhh! I know you! You are Peter Parker, the…you know from another place." Power Loader said as he approached him.

"Yeah, that is me. How do you know me?" Peter asked a bit confused.

"Every staff member here knows you and everything." Power Loader said as he clapped his hands together, "I assume you need help with something mechanical?"

"Yes I-"

"I am back! The line was too long for me, and I need to invent stuff! Life is too short, and I need to get cracking!" Yelled out a voice from behind Peter as she ran passed both of them. She wore protective goggles on her head, her hair was pink and asymmetrically styled while sporting two longer strands on the right side of her face, fingerless gloves. She wasn't wearing the typical school uniform as she was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a mechanics jumpsuit.

"Hatsume! Watch where you are going!" Power Loader said to her as Hatsume was oblivious to what he said as she already began working. Power Loader sighed and looked at Peter, "Sorry, she is just very enthusiastic." Power Loader as Peter looked at her.

"No, it's fine. She reminds me of…me actually when I am very excited about something." Peter said as he looked back at Power Loader, "Anyways, I need help repairing something."

"Oooooooo! Could it use an upgrade?!" Hatsume said as she was suddenly next to Peter, a little too close.

"Personal space please?" Peter asked a bit nervously.

"Never heard of it! What does it look like?!" Hatsume said.

"Is she serious?" Peter asked Power Loader.

"No. Hatsume give the young man some room." Hatsume backed off, but then looked at Peter's figure.

"You are not from here; you look American." She randomly said.

"I am actually, that's a first someone knew where I was from." Peter said, "I'm getting off-topic, and I need help rebuilding a…." He then looked at Hatsume. "I...I only want to tell Power Loader, do you mind getting out of earshot?"

"Awwwwwwwwww! But I want to know!" Hatsume complained.

"Hatsume, stop it! Just work one of your projects you'll need for the sports festival! You need to show off during it!" Power Loader said as Hatsume instantly ran back to her corner and was working a project of her's, but no one noticed she put a small device in her ear.

"Okay. Look. I…" Peter then motioned for Power Loader to get closer so he could whisper it, "I need help fixing a device from dimension. It's an AI."

"ANOTHER UNIVERSE?! AI?! WHAT?!" Hatsume yelled out with an abnormally large smile on her face as Peter looked at her with shock, anger, and fear.

"Shush! Not so loud Hatsume! It's a secret!" Peter said as Power Loader quickly shut the door.

"Damn it Hatsume! You weren't supposed to hear that!" Power Loader said while looking at her with anger. "I told you to not use that hearing device of yours!"

Hatsume looked at Power Loader, "But it works! I now know it works for when people whisper!" Hatsume said before turning her attention to Peter, "American! Tell me more! I need to know more! I need to know everything!"

"No way!" Peter yelled at her. "Do you have any respect for others around you?!" To Peter's surprise, Hatsume paused and her expression fell. Hatsume backed up a bit and grabbed the back of her head.

"I…I just get really excited. A little too much. I guess when I am in my own little steampunk, mechanical world, I tend to lose focus on those around me." Hatsume said while Peter sighed.

"Just don't go around telling people my secret, okay?" Hatsume nodded with a grin on her face. Hatsume walked to her corner as she started to rework on some of her projects needed for the sports festival.

"Peter," Power Loader began, "To fix something that has never been invented yet is quite a task you are asking of me. If what they say about AI's are true, any small mistake can alter the whole personality of it or just make it evil or not work at all." Power Loader said.

"I know, but the risk is just as high as the reward here. Karen is more than just an AI, she is a security and tactical hybrid. If we can fix Karen, then maybe the school can benefit from her. Power Loader, I'm willing to take the chance." Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a chip. Karen's chip. "If I have an opportunity to fix my friend and also provide much-needed support for everyone here, I have to take it. It just sucks that I have to put her on the line." Peter said as Power Loader looked at the chip.

"It's so small…I don't think I'll be able too…" Power Loader sighed and looked at Hatsume. "Hatsume." Hatsume looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to need your Quirk to fix this AI."

Once the sentence finished going into Hatsume's eardrums and her brain processed it, Peter swore her speed might have broken Quicksilver's best record because Hatsume was already next to Peter and holding Karen's chip. "YES! YES! I'LL FIX HER AND MAKE HER GOOD AS NEW!" Hatsume said as she gently placed the chip on a secured surface and covered it up in a glass box. "Safety first for such a delicate project!"

"She isn't a project Hatsume. She is my friend." Peter said.

"Oooooooh! So you see her as a friend! Okay, I get ya! I see some of my inventions as my own babies and I just hate it when they get destroyed!" Hatsume wiped a tear from her eye, "It's like if I had my own child and I saw them get hurt!" Hatsume carefully locked the box and put it in Power Loader's hand. "We shall begin when you say so, sir!" Hatsume said with a salute, but her face said she wanted to start right now.

"We'll start soon. Tomorrow most likely." Power Loader said and looked at Peter once more, "If you have anything that could help, it should reduce the risk of failure."

"I don't. All I know is that the motherboard is the life source per usual and that the little hazel blue glowing dot inside is her 'brain' you could say."

"Then we'll avoid that part. I hope that if we can activate her, she'll be able to either do a self-repair or guide us to fix her more." Power Loader said as he unlocked and opened the door, "Lunch is ending soon so be quick to grab food, Peter. I'll be back Hatsume." Power Loader left the room leaving the two.

Hatsume quickly turned to Peter, "I have so many questions, buuuuuuut for another time! This AI is-" Hatsume quickly paused as her stomach growled. "Shut up tummy! Food will come later!" She said.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Peter asked, and somehow wasn't surprised.

"Nope! The line was too long, and I ran back here to work, but it looks like I spent most of that time admiring the AI and your handsome mug!" Hatsume said, which made Peter feel embarrassed.

"Thanks, but I'm already taken," Peter said as Hatsume rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to date you, I'd say it to your face. I did not say that I just called you a 'handsome mug'. " Hatsume explained herself. Peter looked at the time and saw lunch was ending in five minutes.

"You need to eat Hatsume," Peter said, but it went over Hatsume's head as she walked back to her corner.

"Nope! I'll be fine!" She said, but a brown bag was placed in front of her.

"Eat," Peter said firmly.

"Ugh…fine, dad!" Hatsume mocked him as she opened the bag and looked inside. "Oh! This looks good! I love fries!" Hatsume said as she took out a small bag of them and ate one. "Yummy." She also pulled out his burger and took a bite from it, "Oh goodness, so juicy and the flavors mix well. It's like a well-oiled machine working properly because it all just goes so well together!"

Peter watched her eat his food as he felt good but signed a bit still. " _At least she is eating now. I can always make some more later."_

Hatsume finished eating them as she looked at Peter, "That was delicious! Did you make that yourself?"

"Yes, and you missed something else in the bag." Peter pointed out as she looked in the bag and squealed in joy.

"CHOCOLATE! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" Hatsume yelled out as she unwrapped it and took a bite from it, "Ooooo yes, so good~" She said in pleasure as Peter backed a bit from her.

"You love chocolate I guess."

"It's the best creation ever that isn't machine!" Hatsume said in pure happiness as she ate the whole bar. "Yuuuuuummmmmm." Hatsume turned to Peter once more, "Thank you, American!"

"Peter."

"Yes!"

Peter laughed a bit and rolled his shoulders a bit, "Alright, I am assuming I'll be seeing you a lot."

Hatsume smirked at him, "There is no way you'll keep me separated from that AI, so you are right."

"I knew it. Well, in that case, I'll see you around Hatsume." Peter said as he walked towards the exit.

"See ya, American!" Hatsume yelled back to him.

"It's Pet- Agh forget it…" Peter mumbled as he left the room as the lunch bell rang. "And lunch is over. I guess I won't eat lunch today." Peter then made his way towards homeroom once more.

* * *

The day went by quickly as Homeroom was about to end, which meant the end of the school day. Aizawa had gone over the Sports Festival history, to which Peter was fully indulged in, and explained to everyone the possible tests that might appear. The bell rang as Aizawa then left the room almost immediately as everyone was packing up.

" _If they could fix Karen, then maybe they'll also be able to repair the 'Iron Spider' suit with help from her. I'll have a feeling I will need it again."_  Peter thought. When he looked up, he saw Iida, Uraraka, and Deku all frozen in front of the door. Peter wondered why they were frozen and walked to the front only to see a horde of students crowing up the exit. "What the heck?!"

Iida sternly looked at them as he spoke, "What business do you have with Class A?"

Mineta walked next to Deku as he had a bit of frustration on his face, "We can't get out! What's you come here for anyway?"

Bakugo was walking towards the crowd with a bored expression on his face as he plainly stated, "They are here to scout the enemy, small fry." Deku and Mineta watched him walk towards the crowd without a care in the world as he continued, "We're the ones who made it out of the villains' attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival." Bakugo stopped as the ones in front of the crowd backed up a bit. "There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!"

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Iida yelled to Bakugo as Peter sighed loudly and walked next to Bakugo, but they heard shuffling in the crowd as someone was getting closer to the entrance.

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all students in the hero course like this?" The student who said that appeared out of the crowd. He was tall compared to everyone else; had purple hair that was stuck out as if he was hit by electricity, his eyes reminded Peter of Aizawa's eyes before Aizawa wore bandages over them: tired and dull, but purple and a bit triangular. "Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." He said as he rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" He said to Bakugo as Bakugo gave him an unsympathetic look. "The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out."

The last line put everyone in Class 1-A on edge. They could lose their spot in their class based on results from the sports festival? This festival is definitely something no one can take easy.

The eyes of every student darted to one another in the classroom as the random student continued speaking, "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

Everyone knew this guy was serious about his words. " _Wow, this guy is bold."_ Peter thought. Bakugo and the student stared each other down as suddenly another student popped up. This one had long grey hair, thick pale eyelashes that cover around his eyes, and razor-sharp teeth like Kirishima.

"Hey, hey! I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought some villains, so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get so full of yourself!" He yelled out as Peter had the same thoughts about this one too. "If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight!" Bakugo had enough and began to walk through the crowd as the student kept yelling at him, "You ignorin' me, bastard?!"

Kirishima got up from his seat and ran to the entrance, "Wait a minute, Bakugo! What're you gonna do about all this? It's your fault everyone is hating on us!"

Bakugo turned his head slightly and looked back at Kirishima, "It doesn't matter." Kirishima was confused now as Bakugo explained what he meant in a few words, "It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." With that, Bakugo made his exit through the crowd as everyone moved for him.

Everyone began to mumble around each other as most of the students who were blocking the path began to leave, but Peter was highly confused now as he was deep in his thoughts. " _Does a letter really make that much of a difference?"_  Peter blinked back into reality as he then looked up. "Where is he?" Peter said as he left the room and found who he was looking for. "Hey, you!"

The student with the purple hair turned around and looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Hey...ug...sorry for my classmate's attitude. Don't think everyone is like that; he's just arrogant like that like you said." Peter said as the student shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmph. Don't matter. I'll sweep one of you." He said, but before he turned around Peter blurted out a question to him.

"Does a letter really make that much a difference here?" The student paused and looked at Peter with content as if he was studying him.

" 'Here.' That's the keyword. You aren't from here, are you?" The student asked as Peter nodded.

"Yeah. Wow, you are the second person to figure that out today in just a few seconds."

"Well, if you were here, you would know that it is a big difference. Where are you from?"

"USA. Queens, New York."

The student mildly chuckled but didn't lose his emotionless expression. "Seeing as no one informed you, I guess I will." He fully turned to look at Peter now. "The difference in class letters is big because if you are in Class A, you get all of the attention from everyone in the media and heroes while the rest of us are overlooked dramatically. Even if you are in Class B, you are still in the shadow of A until you either knock one down from A and take their spot, or you prove yourself to be capable in some unreasonable way. I get it if it works differently over there in the US, but here? There is no such thing as fair play, only the ladder of strength." The student before he walked away leaving Peter to his thoughts.

" _A place that trains heroes, but divides them so much they see each other as enemies rather than potential allies in the future…this is wrong…"_

For the next two weeks, everyone was training till they collapsed as everyone wanted to be ready for the sports festival. Everyone had their own training regiment: Deku building up muscle mass on the beach, Bakugo making his explosions bigger and quicker, Kirishima making his hardening skin more resilient, Uraraka, Mina, and Aoyama all practicing their aim, or Uraraka's case lifting more than she usually can, Tsu using the school pool to swim around in and a small clownfish to be more precise with her tongue, and the rest doing other practices. Peter decided to build up on strength as he was in the same area with Aoyama, Mina, and Uraraka as he was moving large ruble around. He was able to hold together a Ferry for a few seconds, but not long enough. In case another event like that happened again, he will need to be stronger to hold them together.

* * *

The sports festival was today. Time flew by quickly as now it was time for the U.A's biggest event. Many locals were at the school's stadium to watch the games and buy merchandise. Other pro heroes were hired to do security to make sure another attack would not happen, and if it did, be stopped as fast and as smoothly as possible.

The students had arrived early as most of them were in their assigned waiting room.

"Man…" Mina began, "I wanted to wear my costume." She complained a bit as everyone was told to wear the default training outfits they use for PE.

Ojiro looked at her while he was stretching his shoulder, "To keep everything fair, we can't." He said.

Sato talked next as he sats in a chair with Tokoyami sitting near him, "I wonder what the first round's gonna be…"

Tokoyami responded with his eyes closed, "No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it."

The door was suddenly opened as Iida walked in, "Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!" He said as he looked around and entered the room. "Where is Peter?!" He asked as he turned around and saw Peter. "Where were you?! We are about to enter!"

Peter looked at Iida with a smile, "Easy there ringleader, I was looking for another shirt. I was given one that was a size too big." He said as he walked in.

"I got an extra, Peter. Maybe this will fit ya." Kirishima said as he tossed the shirt to Peter.

"Thanks," Peter said as he took off his shirt. When he did so, everyone was shocked to see how buff Peter actually was. Peter's body was had more muscle than anyone else, but he was toned out too, and unlike the rest, his six-pack was clearly showing. Before Peter put on his shirt, he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "What?" Peter asked, feeling a bit nervous now.

"DUDE! YOU ARE JACKED! WHEN WERE YOU THIS JACKED?!" Kirishima yelled out as Peter looked at himself.

"Um….since I got here? Though I did build up more overtime." Peter said as Mina shook her head and looked at him more.

"Wow, you are hot!" Mina said as some of the other girls nodded with obvious blushes on their faces. They tried to look away but couldn't. "Did you know about this Tsu?!" Mina asked while looking at Tsu. Tsu, however, was frozen as her eyes were suddenly looking grayish and her whole face was looking as red as a tomato. "Tsu?" Mina said again as Peter approached her.

"Tsu?" Peter waved his hand in front of her face as she did not budge. "Uh…..I think I broke her." Peter said as he looked behind him, and no one took their eyes off of him. "Could you people not stare at me, please? I feel uncomfortable now." Peter said as his face was getting red now.

"PETER! YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF BODY GOALS!" Kirishima yelled out as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Hell yeah, you are Peter!" Kaminari said, also pumping his fist into the air.

"Guys, please. I think Deku might look better than me." Peter randomly said as Deku shook his head and backed up.

"Peter! Don't pass the baton to me! I'm not taking off my shirt!" Deku said as he held down his shirt.

Peter lightly laughed as he snapped his fingers a few times in Tsu's face. "Babe! Snap out of it!" Peter said before he kissed her deeply for a second and broke it away. Tsu snapped back into reality as she shook her head violently and blinked, her eye color returning to their normal black and her blush disappearing.

"Kero." She simply said as she looked at Peter and her blush returned just as red as it was before. "KERO!" She yelled out as she looked over him. "Oh my god, you are hot!" She randomly yelled out as she then looked around and saw everyone. Tsu fell onto her knees and hid her face in her hands and muffled through her hands, "I did not say anything!"

"If I'm hot, then that makes you sexy." Peter chuckled as Tsu literally squeaked and tried to hide herself even more.

"I have never seen her lose her cool like that before, and that also answers my question," Mina said with a laugh as Peter knelt down next to Tsu and wrapped one arm around her, holding her close to him.

"How much can you lift Peter?!" Kirishima asked as Peter looked up to him.

"Um...I was able to hold together a ferry that was cut in half for a few seconds. And the ferry weighed 3,200 tons, so 1,600 tons in each hand for a few seconds. So I don't know." Peter said as everyone, except Tsu, all shouted.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Peter laughed nervously as he felt Tsu lean on him, still not removing her hands from her face. "You look so cute like that," Peter said to Tsu as Tsu did not budge at all.

"Kero…" Was all Tsu could say as Peter kissed her on the cheek.

As everyone calmed down, Todoroki spoke, "Midoriya, Peter." He said as he stood in the center while the two looked at him.

"Todoroki, what is it?" Deku asked.

"Yeah?" Peter said as he and Tsu stood up with her hands now out of her face while keeping a small blush now.

Everyone suddenly felt the room grow intense as Todoroki looked at them both, eyeing both of them. "Looking at things objectively, I know I am stronger than Midoriya, but weaker then Peter." Both of them paused, but Deku had more trouble taking that in as he looked down, but kept his eyes on Todoroki. Todoroki focused his gaze on Deku now, "But…All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Deku looked surprised as he lifted his head up a bit. "I'm not trying to pry about that." Todoroki then looked at both of them and gave them a serious glare. "But I will beat you both."

Everyone stared at the three as the three strongest in the room were now looking like each one was going to war with each other now.

"Oh? Is the second-best in the class making a declaration of war to the third and first best?" Kaminari said while Kirishima stood up from his seat and walked to Todoroki, grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, we're about to start!" Kirishima said as Todoroki knocked Kirishima's hand off of his shoulder.

"We're not here to play at being friends." Todoroki said, while turning around but not looking at Kirishima, "So why does it matter?" He said as walked towards the door.

Deku was in a bit of a shocked state for a bit, but he managed to overcome it and lookup. "Todoroki," Todoroki paused and looked at Deku, "I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most…Looking at it objectively…" Deku paused a bit as Kirishima got between them and put his hands in front of Deku.

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't talk so negatively…"

"But everyone!" Deku said aloud, catching everyone's full attention now. "The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind!" Todoroki fully turned his body to Deku as Deku looked into the eyes of the second-best student with a face filled with determination, "I'll be going for it with everything I have, too!"

"Well Todoroki, that is a big statement and I do take that seriously, but don't think I'll hold back against you or Deku. I'm going at this with everything I got too. I'm at the top, and I want to stay there until someone knocks me off. So I'm challenging you both too." Peter stated, and then turned his attention to Bakugo, "You too, Bakugo. You are one tough son of a gun, and I know you are aiming for the top spot too."

Bakugo got up from his seat and approached Peter, "You are damn right I am aiming for the number one spot, Parker!" Bakugo looked at Deku, Todoroki, and Peter and put up a fist. "I'll beat all of you, and show you that I am the best here! So don't anyone of you hold back when you face against me!" Bakugo said.

The atmosphere was tense, the staredown between the four filled the air with competitiveness and pride. These four titans of the class were going to go at it with everything they had. But who will come out on top?

* * *

Everyone was in the tunnel now as they all heard Present Mic yelling into the microphone as he was pumping up the crowd. The roar of the crowd was immense, it felt as if there was an earthquake happening. Shivers went down everyone's spine, and some even felt their knees growing weak even before they were introduced. But all of them knew that this was not the time to be weak. Now was the time to show their best to every pro hero watching so they may take their first steps to become a pro hero in the future.

"It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Present Mic yelled out as everyone was silent and looking towards the hole to which Class 1-A was going to appear from. Soon, Class 1-A stepped out of the entrance as Peter led the group with his head held high and his eyes filled a burning fire. Peter was not allowed to use his web-shooters, so as he gripped his hands, he had to himself that he could not shoot webs for today.

"You are here now, and now you need to make yourself noticed. If you are stuck here longer then you should be, then you might as well make a name for yourself."

"If you decide to hold back, then hold back. But I will not tolerate you getting yourself disqualified or losing on purpose, cause if I catch you doing that, I will expel you."

Aizawa's words rang loudly in Peter's head, and as much as he hated it, Aizawa was right on the first part. If there was no chance of Peter ever going back home, he must make himself known so he can make a life here. "I will not hold back Mr. Aizawa."

* * *

As Class 1-A walked to the entrance, fireworks exploded above the stadium and the crowd went berserk once more as their cheers rocked the arena.

"The U.A Sports Festival! The huge battle where fledging heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyways, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A, right?!" Present Mic presented them, but not with certainty either. All of the students looked around and took it all in. They were now part of the sports festival, and they better make the best of it.

"T-t-there are so many people…" Deku said with an anxious look on his face.

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Iida said, but then he shook his head. "No! We all must! This is also part of the training required to become a hero."

"Man he is going overboard with that praise! I'm getting nervous!" Kirishima then looked in front of him, "What about you, Bakugo?"

Bakugo had a sinister grin plastered on his face, "No, I'm just getting more into it."

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic introduced them as all of them were flooding out through a different entrance. "Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E! Support Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And business course, Classes I, J, and K!" The crowd cheered everyone on as all first-year classes were now piling towards the middle of the field. "All of U.A.'s first years are here now!"

Once everyone got to the middle, they heard a swift whipping movement as Peter looked to the stage and what he saw made him confused and blush a little. On the stage was a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black breastless leotard over a white jumpsuit, which showed off every part of her body, wore a black thigh high stockings and black knee-boots. On her wrists were half of a handcuff on each of them, and a utility belt around her waist, and finally, she had a red domino mask and a flogger type whip. "What the…?"

"Time for the player pledge!" The woman spoke loudly as Peter noticed the crowd, mostly the men, get very interested into this woman as he heard someone say, "Oh, this year's chief umpire for the first years is the Rated-R hero, Midnight?"

"Rated-R? That would explain the outfit." Peter looked around saw some of the boys in all classes stare at her with lust in their eyes, while others seemed confused just like him. "… _Now I miss Deadpool…I wonder what he would have…nevermind I know EXACTLY what he would have done."_  Peter shivered as thoughts clouded his mind, but he quickly blocked them out as Midnight spoke.

"Quiet everyone!" She said as she swung her flogger to the left, "Representing the students is Peter Parker from Class 1-A!" Peter froze for a bit as Deku nudged him.

"That means you go up, Peter," Deku said as Peter overheard someone from Class 1-B speaking.

"In the hero course." She said with venom in her voice as Peter paid little attention to her while he walked up to the stage.

Peter walked onto the stage and it was clear to Midnight that he was very nervous. "Aww poor baby, are you nervous?" Midnight asked in a kind, smooth tone. Peter looked at her then and nodded.

"I…I'm just not that great at speaking to a huge audience…" Peter said as Midnight smiled at him.

"It's okay, just breathe~," Midnight said in the sexiest tone she could say as Peter looked down with a blush again.

"Why must she be this way?" Peter said in his head as he did take a couple of deep breathes and look towards the microphone. "Um…Welcome to the U.A Sports Festival everyone…" Peter said as the crowd cheered and Peter felt his heart rate beating faster as his past anxiety was taking over. "I…uh...Well…" Peter looked over his shoulder and saw everyone looking at him, mostly everyone looking at him with hate. Everyone hated Class 1-A now because of Bakugo said, and it spread like wildfire. Peter began to panic slightly as he was hyperventilating a bit. This was becoming too much for him. It was easy to talk to his friends, but to a huge audience and to people who hate his guts, how could he?!

Peter felt his knees growing weak, his head getting light, his vision blurring as he could not take the immense pressure from this much more. Peter was never great at public speaking, Peter was always a wallflower at school, everyone picked on him and he was the nerd of the school. No one wanted to be with him…

….But they do.

Peter looked at his class and looked at all of them. All of them. Every one of them treated him like a friend, no one was mean. Well...except Bakugo, but he is different from Flash because Bakugo has a purpose to his madness. Peter looked at Deku. His first friend here. His best friend. Deku was timid, afraid and might not even cut out as a hero to most people, but his heart was made of gold. No matter the odds, Deku will always be the first to fight for the greater good. Tsu. His second friend, but most importantly, his girlfriend. She saved him in the entrance exam; they hung out so much after the exam and after school hours, and when Peter was about to flee the country, she stopped him and confessed to him. He never felt happier with anyone else in his life, and Tsu gave him that happiness. He looked at everyone else in his class. They all were his friends. He wasn't alone nor would they leave him. They have his back just as much as he has theirs. If he were to ever fall, they would all bring him back up. Even as he looked around, he saw Hatsume as she was wearing her goggles and had a smile on her face. His new friend and possible reviver of Karen. All of them.

"Are you okay, Parker?" Midnight asked as Peter looked at her with a determined smile.

"Now I am. I just remembered something." Peter said as he grabbed the microphone gently and spoke into it. "Sorry people, I just remembered something." Peter cleared his throat as he spoke. "First off, I want to thank the staff here and everyone in the crowd and to watch at home for their undying support of every student whether or not you know them," Peter said as the crowd cheered once more and the staff members in the stand smiled.

"Aww thank you, buddy!" Present Mic said as Peter chuckled.

"Secondly…" Peter sighed and looked at everyone behind him. "I know some of you feel upset at us. Some of you feel as though Class 1-A is supposedly better than you just because they are in 'A'. Well, I would like to say that all of you are wrong." Everyone in the arena was now focused on Peter as they all watched him. "I don't believe that a letter defines the type of hero you will be in the future. All of us are here because we want to be pro heroes, and sure, some of you didn't make the last cut or the cut at all. However, don't let that discourage you or make you hate the ones next to you because the people next to you will soon be the ones you will be counting on when all of you are facing villains together. Look around you, all of you. We are all here for one thing, and that is to show off our skills, our Quirks and everything we were taught up until this point. But most importantly, to show the world that we are the next generation of heroes that will protect everyone here in this stadium or at home! We are all heroes in the making! It doesn't matter where you are from! It doesn't matter where you were placed! It doesn't matter at all! Because in the end, all of us are equal to the chance of becoming heroes! I don't believe in this 'letter' system because heroes are not made nor bred through a system! Heroes are born through their righteous hearts and their fearless souls for when they see trouble they are the first to throw themselves into the fire and the last to leave the battle!" Peter said as the crowd once more roared as Peter finished his second part.

"WOWZERS! THAT WAS AN AMAZING SPEECH FROM PETER PARKER!" Present Mic said as he yelled into the microphone.

With that being said, Peter walked off the stage and he was greeted by some of his classmates.

"That was amazing Peter!" Uraraka said, hugging him.

"That was all inspiring!" Deku said after, also hugging him.

"I don't think they hate us anymore!" Kaminari stated, looking to the other students.

"Dude! That was totally awesome! You sounded like a real man!" Kirishima praised, chucking a bit with a goofy smirk on his face.

"A pleasant show of sportsmanship and a dignified way to start the festival, Peter!" Iida eulogized Peter as well.

"Charming and marvelous as always." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"That was stupendous! You should use a microphone more often." Mina giggled and jumped in the air a bit.

Tsu hugged Peter as well and kissed him on his lips as she smiled at him, "You never told me you were great on a microphone."

Peter looked at everyone and had a flustered face on, "I felt like I was gonna piss myself when I was up there, so I never knew that either." Everyone was laughing with Peter somewhat laughing with them, "I wasn't joking, though…"

Midnight yelled out from the stage, "Now, let's get started!"

Everyone broke the hug and all looked towards Midnight as Uraraka said aloud to everyone, "The first game is a qualifier round." She said.

"Eliminate those who aren't ready yet? That's kinda sad now that I think of it, but it also makes the most sense." Peter thought as a big screen appeared behind Midnight.

"Every year, many drink their tears here! Now here is the first fateful game!" Midnight said aloud as the screen then began to spin in the middle as it was now time to show what game will happen first. "This year, it's…" The spinning stopped suddenly as the game chosen was 'Obstacle Race'.

"An obstacle course race," Deku mumbled while looking with concern.

"Alright, this seems simple enough. I swing and run through New York and Queens all day, and those places are like big obstacle courses themselves." Peter thought in his head.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium-about four kilometers!" Midnight said as the screen showed the audience and students a small example. "Our school's selling point is freedom!" Midnight said, then she licked her lips seductively, "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!" Midnight then pointed to the already conveniently set big red doorway. "Now, take your places, everyone!" She yelled out as they all did so.

"Tight corners. If everyone runs at the same time, I'll be stuck." Peter said as he looked at the walls, "Which means I better run on walls as soon as it starts." Peter walked next to the left end of the entrance so he could be close to a wall before looking up and watching the countdown.

One down.

Two down.

Three down.

"Start!" Midnight yelled out as the Sports Festival officially began.


	11. Obstacle Course and Cavalry Battle

"AND HERE WE GO, FOLKS! THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS OFFICIALLY UNDERWAY WITH THE QUALIFIER ROUND BEING AN OBSTACLE RACE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY AIZAWA?!" Present Mic yelled out and looked to his left. Aizawa was also in the commentary for he was there by force.

"Could you lower your voice, you are irritating me. And I don't want to be here." Aizawa simply said.

"Okay, Mummy-Man! Anyways! Put those cameras on and let's see who- IS THAT PETER PARKER ALREADY OUT OF THE TUNNEL?! How has he gotten so far already?!" Present Mic asked in a shocked state.

"If you had done your research loudmouth, you would have known he does whatever a spider can. He ran on the walls, completely avoiding the crowded area below him." Aizawa replied.

"Well, that makes sense! Peter Parker, Peter Parker, does whatever a spider can! This doesn't rhyme! But can he swing from a web, though?" Present Mic questioned.

"Stop playing favorites already, you're supposed to be neutral."

"Well, I would say he had to face the next challenge, but he was so quick that the challenge was never set off! Man, this kid is fast on his feet!"

"Faster than you running your mouth."

"That's not very nice you walking, talking roll of Charmin Ultra Soft! Anyways, Peter is faced with the next challenge after completely skipping the last one! This one will surely provide some difficulty as one small slip and it is bye-bye! Unless he swings a web, can he swing a web?"

"Let's go back to the rest. It seems as though Todoroki has frozen everyone to get ahead of them as he escapes the tunnel."

"Well, he has a lot of catching up to do since Peter is already nearing the third challenge! It also looks like his ice powers did not stop everyone as a few students have escaped his ice, all of them being from Class 1-A! Aizawa's class! Good job buddy!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope! Anyways, it seems as though many of the others have escaped Todoroki's ice too! And OOOOOOOOOOOOO that kid just got knocked the heck out of the air by the challenge Peter skipped! Obstacles have suddenly shown up! Now, with the first barrier! Robo Inferno! Where is Parker now actually?"

"He is arriving at the last obstacle."

"Already?! The pitfalls did nothing for him?! He just ran over the ropes?!"

"He jumped around like a frog."

"There is no stopping this kid! But I think the landmines will-"

"He has a sixth sense that tells him where danger is so no, they will do nothing."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW WAS HE NOT SENT THROUGH RECOMMENDATIONS?!"

"Because he wanted to be fair."

"Aaaaaaand with that, Peter Parker wins first place, and sets a new record! 3 minutes, and 27 seconds! His speech was phenomenal, and his actions are just as marvelous too!"

* * *

Peter ran inside the stadium as he received a standing ovation from the crowd. Peter smiled and waved at them as he made his way to the center and sat on the floor. "I said it would be easy, just didn't expect it to be that easy," Peter mumbled as he looked at the screen. "Well...might as well watch the show. If only I had popcorn and a Coke-Cola."

It was not long after that the obstacle race was coming to an end as Deku had taken 2nd place with a brilliant strategy of digging up many landmines, placing a sheet of metal over them, and launching himself into second place while passing Todoroki and Bakugo. Peter was amazed by everyone's actions and how they handled each situation. "And so with that, the race is over." Peter got up and walked towards the tunnel where Deku was. "That was amazing Deku!" Peter said, clapping his hand onto Deku's shoulder.

"Y-yeah...I guess. Though it was nothing compared to you, you just ran through everything to get first place, and set a new record…" Deku replied.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Once you get the experience, stuff like that is a piece of cake. Now come on Deku; we're not done yet." Peter said to motivate Deku.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do this!" Deku said with a bright smile.

"There's my chirpy friend. Now come on!" Both of them walked towards the center field as the remaining number of contestants were making their way into the arena. Only the top 42 were allowed to make it to the next round, and as like Midnight said, many did drink their tears. Once the 42 were in the center field, Midnight walked onto the stage once more.

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even though you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! The press cavalry'll be all over it! Give it your all!" The students were ready and more determined than ever to win. The screen once again appeared and spun like if it were in a game show. "Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it, but what could it be? What could it be?" Everyone was glued to the screen, wondering what their next challenge will be. "I just said it, so here it is!" The spinner stopped as it showed the next challenge: Cavalry Battle.

"A cavalry battle?" Kaminari said as he and some others were left astonished with the challenge up ahead. "I'm bad at those…"

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work…" Tsu said as she was already planning things ahead in her mind.

"Let me explain." Midnight said as the screen then showed an example that made some of the students chuckle. The image was a picture of Thirteen and Present Mic carrying All Might on their shoulder. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but one thing is different." Midnight licked her lips again and whipped her flogger in the air. "Based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"A point-based system like the entrance exam huh? That's easy to understand." Sato said.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team." Uraraka pointed out.

Midnight whipped her flogger again, but closer to the students as she was raised her voice at them "You will know the rules of the game if you let me finish talking!" Everyone silenced themselves as Midnight calmed herself, "Anyways, the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five; 41 gets ten, and so on! However, first place's point value isn't like the rest!" Midnight looked down at Peter and grinned, "Would you like to know, Peter?"

"I feel like I don't have a choice," Peter said as Midnight laughed a bit.

"I love that choice of words; they just sound delicious to hear~," Midnight said seductively while Peter shrunk a bit.

"The point value for first place is…TEN MILLION!" Midnight yelled out.

Peter suddenly stood up straight as his spider senses flared up like crazy. He didn't even need to look around as he knew everyone was looking at him. He was the big dog, and now the big dog is in trouble. "T…T…Ten…million…points…" Peter barely managed to get out as he did not feel as though he will survive this cavalry battle.

"Ten million, huh?"

"In other words, if you take down the first place player's team…"

What was said next sent so many chills down Peter's spine, he felt as though his spine would freeze over as the next line muttered by everyone was: "You can stand at the top no matter what place you're in!" Everyone was aiming at him, though Peter is used to being a target, he never gets used to the feeling.

" _Mom. Dad. Uncle Ben. I may be joining you soon…"_  Peter thought to himself, frozen stiff.

"Now then! Let's go over the rules for this event!" Midnight said as everyone took their eyes off of Peter now. "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its member's points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even though your headband gets stolen, or if your team fails, you're not out!" Midnight explained to them all.

" _I hope I can find a team. I mean there are 41 others. There has to be at least one person who would see me as an advantage rather than a disadvantage!"_  Peter yelled at himself, hoping for some sort of hail mary.

"During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks!"

" _Oh come on! My main weapon was my web-shooters, and I don't even have those on me!"_

"You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to injury or harm anyone on purpose! You will be disqualified if you draw one to yourself!" The screen behind Midnight then showed a timer that read 15 minutes on it. "You have fifteen minutes to build a team! Start!"

* * *

People were running around like headless chickens immediately as they were trying to figure out a team to go with. Then again, they still had a brain as most of them were also trying to figure who would be most compatible with who so they may get the victory. Peter, however, was turned away by everyone he tried to join with, including by his own classmates.

"Sorry Peter, but teaming with you is too much of a risk." That was the basic line everyone said to him.

" _Great, now what? I would be able to this alone if I had my webs, but I don't. Even then, I'm sure that would even be allowed for me to go solo…"_  Peter kicked the ground, " _I hope someone will-why does it smell like urine all of a sudden?"_  Peter looked down and was horrified that there was urine on his boots. "Uhhhhh…" He followed the trail and saw it came from Deku. " _Why…why would you wet yourself?"_  Peter looked and then saw him talking to Uraraka. " _OH FOR THE LOVE OF GALACTUS, IZUKU! MAN THE HELL UP! THIS IS…THIS IS JUST…"_  Peter threw his hands up in the air and walked away disgusted.

"AMERICAN!"

Peter stopped in his tracks as he knew who that was, "At least it's someone."

Hatsume ran next to Peter with her goggles still on her eyes and many contraptions on her as she beamed at Peter, "Let me use your position!"

"That's an odd way of saying 'let me join you.' " Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's because if I join you, then I'll become part of the team everyone is watching the most! That means my babies will get noticed!" Hatsume got closer, "Which means the big companies will look at my babies!" Hatsume was now in Peter's face as he looking a bit scared now. "So I'm going to join you!"

Peter backed up a bit, "Didn't we discuss personal space yesterday?"

"Still don't know what that is!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Peter sighed, "Alright, but will I benefit from this?"

Hatsume somehow randomly pulled out a big box, planted it on the ground and opened it as it revealed many gadgets.

"Where did you store that?"

"The support class develops equipment that helps heroes deal with their Quirks!" Hatsume started to pull some out, "I have a ton of babies, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one that you will like!" Peter looked at them, and then saw something he liked.

"I want that." Peter pointed to a jetpack.

"I see! You already made a choice! It's based on a hero's design, but with my original twist to it! But you wouldn't know mister!" Hatsume threw the jetpack to Peter as he caught it with one hand.

"This will come in handy, but do you have anything that'll be able to fly with this?" Peter asked as Hatsume lifted one foot to show off one her 'babies', and pulled out two more pairs of extras boots.

"These flying babies will keep up! They have propellers on the bottom to give them flight abilities, so if we have four people, everyone will be able to fly with you!" Hatsume was clearly proud of herself.

"Okay, so we have support. Now we offense and defense." Peter mentioned as he was thinking now.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter jumped and somehow landed in Hatsume's arms as Hatsume was trying her best not to laugh. Peter looked at the person who scared him, and it was Tsu.

"Your spider-sense is kinda tricky if you didn't sense me coming," Tsu said as Hatsume put Peter down on his feet.

"Thanks for scaring me." Peter said as he dusted himself, "Anyways, I am assuming you want to team up?"

Tsu nodded, "Kero. There would be no other reason to talk to you if that wasn't my intention."

"Ow. That hurt babe." Peter said while grabbing his chest dramatically.

"Who's that by that way?" Tsu asked, looking at Hatsume.

"Mei Hatsume! I'm from the support class!" Hatsume said proudly, "And your name is Tsu?"

"Only my friends call me Tsu, so just call me Asui," Tsu said.

"Right!" Hatsume looked at Peter, "So American! Is she the screw that keeps you together?!"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend, but no time for that because now I need a strong front." Peter looked at Tsu, "With your tongue, we can have a reliable offense and defense because you can swat away attacks, and you can grab back the headband just in case if it gets stolen or grab other headbands." Peter said.

"That's a reliable strategy! If we lose the 10 million, we have a chance of snatching it right back!" Hatsume said as she suddenly turned around. "Isn't that right, metal man?!" Both Tsu and Peter looked and saw one of the students from Class 1-B behind Hatsume, and he was not fazed.

"You!" He said, point to Peter.

"Me," Peter said.

"I really liked the speech you gave out earlier! It was very inspiring, and it showed me that your class wasn't full of punks! I wish to join you! I can be your horse, and I am to carry your weight around while also providing some much-needed defense! My Quirk allows me to harden my body into steel! I can carry with one hand while defending off any others with my other hand!" He said as he put his hand out, "What say you?!"

Peter looked at him. Mini Colossus wanted to join him, but...he wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Peter averted his eyes to the clock and saw he only had 1 minute left. There's no choice now. "Alright." Peter shook his hand, "I know you are from Class 1-B, but what's your name?"

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" Tetsutetsu introduced himself.

Peter blinked as the handshake ended, "Quite a name you have. Alright then." Peter turned to Hatsume. "Give them the propeller boots! We have a little time now!" Peter said as Hatsume threw both of them a pair.

"They'll adjust to any size! Just be careful when flying American Airlines!" Hatsume said while the two put the boots on.

" _How ironic. That's a real airline in my world."_  Peter thought as the timer hit zero and a loud buzzer was heard.

"Now then, it's about time to start!" Midnight said while stretching one of her arms.

"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, twelve cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" Present Mic yelled out while Aizawa looked down to the teams.

"There are some interesting teams out there," Aizawa spoke into the microphone.

"Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for U.A.'s bloody battle! Light the signal fire!"

Peter, Hatsume, Tsu, and Tetsutetsu all got together as Tsu was on the left, Hatsume was the right, Tetsutetsu was in the front, and Peter was above them all with the jet back on. Peter wrapped his headband around his forehead. "Carry your Pharaoh, peasants!" Peter said while laughing, but it was cut short as Tsu on purposely let him go as he almost fell over to his left. "It was just a joke, Tsu!" Peter said, balancing him until Tsu put her grip on.

"Kero."

"Alright guys, this isn't just me, but all of us are counting on each other! We need to be a team! Onward, to victory!" Peter told them.

"Yeah!" The three said.

"Start!" Midnight gave the order as the game began.

* * *

Everyone charged at Peter as his group was now surrounded by a horde of hungry students. "Wait for my signal guys!" Peter said as they all stood firm, with no objections.

"I won't let you get away!" Said a student whose face looked like a skull. His Quirk was activated as Peter sensed an underground presence, and suddenly, they were sinking.

"That's Juzo Honenuki! His Quirk can make anything soften to a point it is like quicksand!" Tetsutetsu said as they were struggling to get free.

"Alright then! Tsu, Hatsume, turn your heads!" Peter said as they did so, and Peter activated his jet pack and the four of them were able to escape Honenuki's Quirk and fly while being able to use the propellers to keep themselves floating. "Here we go!" Peter said while he looked down at Tetsutetsu. "Keep us updated on your class; we could use the information!"

"Roger that!" Tetsutetsu said while looking down at his classmates. "Sorry guys, but I need to win!"

"Asui! To our right! Jiro's earplugs are coming at us!" Hatsume said as Tsu used her tongue and swatted Jiro's plugs away from them. "Thanks!"

"Kero! You guys will need to be able to tell me when to use my tongue because I can't see our blind spots!" Tsu said as they all nodded.

"This is good! If we can keep this up, we might win in the air!" Peter said with excitement.

"Unless they barrage us with attacks! I know her tongue may be useful, but I don't think it can withstand everything!" Tetsutetsu pointed out, "Plus, we are landing!" They all landed quite roughly, but thanks to the boots, they were able to stay up and run.

"Hatsume! These are amazing! I'm glad you are my side!" Peter praised as Hatsume smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you! I knew my babies would impress!" Hatsume said while looking to her left, "We've got company coming at us from behind!"

They heard Present Mic speak over the microphone, "Now then, even though two minutes have barely gone by, it's already turned into a free-for-all!"

"I'm pretty sure that's what it's supposed to be Captain Obvious!" Peter remarked at him.

"Fights over the headbands are breaking out all over the place! Ignoring the ten million points and going for second to fourth places isn't bad at all!" Present Mic said.

"Huh. Even if we lose this band, we can still win as long as we steal other bands." Peter looked down at Tsu, "You pondering what I'm pondering?"

Tsu looked up at him, "Really? A Pinky and The Brain reference now? Kero. But yes, only if we need to." Peter nodded as they kept running away from everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter turned and saw Shoji was coming at them, but his arms were hiding someone on his back as he was charging at them. "Eyes up! Shoji is coming!"

"Fighting? No, this is one-sided pillage!" Said the voice from Shoji's arms.

"Is that Mineta?" Tsu asked as purple balls were suddenly launched from his arms, "Yup it's Mineta." Tsu said as they kept running, but were face to face with other students from Class 1-B charging at them. The three stopped running as they were stuck now.

"Oh, crap baskets!" Peter said while looking around the two charging tanks.

"My foot is stuck!" Hatsume said, pulling on her foot as one of Mineta's balls got under it somehow.

"I wonder who the last person on Mineta's team is if he even has three, but I got no time to worry about it!" Peter said as he was thinking of a plan.

"Hey! Captain!" Tetsutetsu called to Peter, "What do we do?!"

"Take flight again!" Peter said and activated his jetpack again. Mineta's ball was so strong though, that it tore apart one of Hatsume's boots.

"No! One of my babies got destroyed!" Hatsume said, looking down at her foot. "Damn you!" She barked below her towards Mineta. Hatsume then saw Bakugo coming at them as he is using his explosive Quirk to propel himself towards them. "Hey! Someone with an explosive Quirk is coming towards us!"

"Bakugo!" Tsu and Peter shouted as they looked towards and saw Bakugo nearing them.

"Damn it, Parker! I'll get you now!" Bakugo yelled as he launched himself in front of them.

"Perfect!" Peter thought as used his legs to raise Tetsutetsu, and Bakugo's explosion hit Tetsutetsu instead.

"Got you!" Bakugo said, but when the smoke cleared quickly, he was shocked to see Tetsutetsu in a steel form and unfazed. "What the?!" Bakugo was suddenly taken away by a strand of tape.

"Sero is on his team!" Peter said as they landed on the ground again and ran. "Hatsume, are you okay?!"

"My baby isn't!" Hatsume was upset by one of her gadgets being destroyed.

"Sorry Hatsume, but we need to win this! Are you able to control in the air, though?!"

"No! It's almost impossible to control since I am in the air with only one propeller! It's off-balanced!"

"Damn it! Air game is out!" Peter cursed Mineta but smiled lightly knowing it was a good strategy Mineta pulled. " _Took out our air game, nice."_

"Alright people, let's be technical here. Use the boots to increase our speed and agility only, no more flying." Peter commanded them. The screens on top of the stadium showed the current results, and it left Peter baffled when he took a glance. "That's…interesting."

"What is?" Tetsutetsu asked, still in his steel form.

"Well, my class isn't doing so well and the guy that was chasing us through the air, Bakugo, just got his headband stolen. I think someone is targeting everyone else while they chase us around." Peter exclaimed to them.

"That's a great strategy. Everyone is so focused on us. They might not notice that their headbands were stolen." Tsu said, using her tongue to swat away an incoming attack.

Peter looked back behind him and spotted Bakugo talking to a student with blond hair. It looked like he was taunting Bakugo in some way as Bakugo was only getting riled up more and more as the enemy kept talking to him. Soon, Bakugo's team, Kirishima, Mina, and Sero were all looking at him with a frightened look. "Good news. I think some idiot pissed off Bakugo, so he might divert all of his attention to him only." Peter said, sighing in relief.

"That's a load off our back." Tsu sighed as well knowing that Bakugo was a big threat to them because of how great he was when it came to battles.

"STOP!" Tetsutetsu yelled out as they all halted. In front of them stood a team, a team Peter was ready to face. It was Todoroki's team. Todoroki had Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Kaminari.

"Oh hey, guys!" Peter waved, trying to throw them off guard. Peter then looked towards Yaoyorozu, whose shirt was buttoned off and revealed her sports bra. "Uh…Yaoyorozu, why is your bra showing? I mean it's a good distraction for the average guy, but not so much on me."

Yaoyorozu looked down in complete shame, "It ripped during the obstacle course race!"

"I know what you are doing, and it won't work," Todoroki said, looking at Yaoyorozu. "Keep your head up and focus. He's just trying to throw us off guard." Todoroki pointed out as Yaoyorozu looked up, but still with some shame on her face.

"Awwww, that's no fun Todoroki. Can't we just settle this over a cup of tea after you leave me alone and not try to take my headband?" Peter said as Todoroki kept his gaze on him.

"I'll be taking that." Todoroki simply said as he looked to his left. Peter did the same and knew he was in bigger trouble. To his left now were Deku, Uraraka, and Tokoyami.

"Not if I get it first, Todoroki!" Deku said as his team stood tall, still with their headband on and one around his neck.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're having an old fashion standoff." Peter said as the three of the teams looked at each other. "Let's see who draws first."

" _Okay Peter, think. Don't panic, just think."_

"This isn't good. We're stuck in a rock in a hard place now. I can't defend against these two for a long while, let alone Todoroki's ice." Tsu admitted but kept her blank face on.

"It's not like we have a choice here! We will win this, one way or another!" Tetsutetsu said proudly.

"Soooo…fellas. You both know that if you charge at me, you'll end up hitting each other, but if you were too-" Peter stopped talking as Todoroki suddenly rushed Peter's group. "Oh crap! DODGE!" Peter yelled out for Tsu, Tetsutetsu, and Hatsume moved to their left, only for Peter having to dodge Tokoyami's Dark Shadow constantly.

"Yaoyorozu, prepare to guard us and conduct electricity!" Todoroki yelled out as Yaoyorozu was preparing herself, "Kaminari, you-"

"I know what I have to do!" Kaminari stated as he began to charge.

"Get off of us Dark Shadow!" Peter yelled out as he punched Dark Shadow away and looked forward, "More enemies!" He then saw Kaminari charging up, "Electro is charging…..electricity!"

"I got us, Captain, though I can't say you won't feel any pain!" Tetsutetsu said, preparing himself. With that said, Yaoyorozu created a sheet thick enough to block Kaminari's attack as it covered up her whole team.

"I hope you guys are ready! Indiscriminate shock, 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari shouted as he unleashed a powerful electrical attack that stunned everyone within range of him. Dark Shadow covered up his group, while Tetsutetsu was not fazed to Kaminari's attack thanks to him being able to conduct electricity with his steel so he was carrying his team away who weren't so lucky.

"Kaminari!" Kaminari stopped using his attack when Todoroki called out to him. He froze his right hand, indicating his ice ability was about to be used. "Less than six minutes left. We can't lose now." Todoroki grabbed a conductor staff that Yaoyorozu made, and froze it which caused the ground behind him to freeze with it too, trapping every group besides himself, Deku's, and Peter's to the ground.

"Owwwwww…" Peter, Tsu, and Hatsume said while Tetsutetsu was still carrying them all. Tsu and Hatsume under his arms, and Peter riding on his back.

"Get up! We ain't done yet!" Tetsutetsu stopped for a second to allow Tsu and Hatsume to get back on their feet, and for Peter to sit up on their shoulders again.

"Thanks, Tetsutetsu! You are the real MVP here if we win this!" Peter said, causing a big smile to appear on Tetsutetsu's face.

"You mean 'when' we win, Captain!" Tetsutetsu replied feeling more confident than ever right now.

"I think the jetpack is fried because it's making weird noises!" Peter said to Hatsume who was looking at it.

"Baby! There is always room for improvement!" Hatsume replied.

"Todoroki is in front of us!" Peter yelled out as Tsu whipped her tongue at Todoroki, but was blocked by a large block made by Yaoyorozu. Suddenly, Todoroki's bands were stolen by Dark Shadow as everyone was distracted.

"Got the bands!" Dark Shadow said as Deku placed them around his neck.

"Damn it!" Todoroki looked at Deku with daggers in his eyes, "Kaminari!" Before Kaminari could attack, Tsu wrapped her tongue around the group and whacked Kaminari on his head, causing the group to tumble over, but Iida keeping Todoroki from falling onto the ground.

"Go get Peter, Dark Shadow!" Deku said, pointing to Peter.

Dark Shadow again charged at Peter as he was dodging him while Tsu tried her best to knock him away. "Dark Shadow, no! Bad shadow, bad bird!"

Todoroki's group was quick to get us as Todoroki was furious now. "Kaminari! Again, but this time, aim solely for Deku!" Kaminari did so and used his charge to try and aim for Deku only while Peter's group managed to escape the line of fire. Dark Shadow took the hit again, but Iida charged forward and Yaoyorozu was able to recover two headbands.

"Tetsutetsu, Tsu, Hatsume, keep going to Todoroki's left! If we do so, it'll make Kaminari useless while also forcing Todoroki to give up his ice because he'll end up freezing Iida!" Peter noticed the ice barrier that surrounded the three groups. "Aaaaand I noticed we are trapped with one minute left!" Both groups wasted little time in charging straight towards Peter's group, "Evasive Maneuvers!" Peter yelled out and kept dodging any attacks that were thrown at him while Tsu kept deflecting what she could, and along with Hatsume and Tetsutetsu were using their boots to try and gain distance.

The three groups stopped in place for one final standoff. Peter, Deku, and Todoroki all glanced at one another as each dared the other to move while also thinking of a plan of attack.

"I can hear 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' song in my head right now," Peter mumbled, then he noticed something.

"Everyone, there's less than one minute left." Iida began to say, "You won't be able to use me after this. I'm counting on you." Todoroki, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu looked at Iida with confusion.

"Iida? What are you doing?" Todoroki asked as Iida suddenly got into a runner's stance.

"Everyone hang on tight! Make sure you get it, Todoroki!" Iida said as his jet boosters flared up, and the flames turned blue while his engines turned red as they were overheating fast.

Peter noticed what was happening as he sharpened his eyes at Iida, "Well if my veteran instincts say anything, years of facing fast people, and also knowing Quicksilver, it's that whenever they look ready to run…." Iida suddenly dashed forward with his group. Time slowed for Peter as he saw them coming towards them with his Spider Senses flaring up. When the two groups crossed roads, a dust storm filled the air and covered the two.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT WAS SO FAST! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Present Mic yelled out.

"Did you get the band?" Iida asked as he got no response from Todoroki. Iida looked up to him, "Todoroki did you-" Iida paused in absolute shock as Todoroki did not get the band, but that wasn't the worst part.

"...They are going to go at their fastest." Peter said, still with his band over his head, and when the dust storm cleared he had Todoroki's band in his right hand.

"WAIT, WHAT?! IIDA SPED TOWARDS PETER AT FULL SPEED, AND IN THE END, TODOROKI'S BAND WAS THE ONE THAT ENDED GETTING STOLEN INSTEAD?! WHO IS THIS PARKER KID?!"

"H…H…How…" Iida said as he could not get over how Peter was faster then he was, but also because he failed to get the band, and even worse, cost them their own band.

"Kaminari, Yaoyorozu! Quickly!" Todoroki shouted while putting the sheet over them again. Kaminari went all out with his electricity, stunning everyone again as Peter dropped the band, and Tetsutetsu once again carried his team away. Yaoyorozu used her Quirk to craft a grappling hook as she aimed it at the dropped band and recovered it. "Charge now!" Todoroki commanded them and they ran towards Peter.

"Dark Shadow! Now!" Deku yelled out as Dark Shadow wasted little time racing towards a stunned Peter.

An explosion was heard from the back as Bakugo was now blasting his way onto the scene and charging towards Peter, "PETER! I WILL GET THAT BAND!" Bakugo screamed out.

Peter regained his focus and saw the three charging at him. "Welp. Good game." Peter said, now preparing for the worst as he had no idea on what to do now.

"Been nice knowing you guys," Tetsutetsu replied.

"We gave it our all," Hatsume said.

"A for effort. Kero." Tsu says.

All of them look around them as they watch the three groups about to hit them. The chances of them winning were slim to none, it would take a miracle if they were to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND TIME IS UP!"

Win.

Tsu, Peter, Hatsume, and Tetsutetsu all fell over with their legs in the air in disbelief. Bakugo, Deku's squad, and Todoroki's group all stopped moving as well, but none fell over.

"That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle! Let's look at the results! Who made it to the top four?!" Present Mic yelled out as all of the screens showed the results. "In a rare feat, Team Parker is the 4th team in history to hold onto the 10 million point band the whole way!"

"You just love making history don't you, Captain?" Tetsutetsu laughed a bit as he got up.

Peter sat up and looked up at him, "Please, just call me Peter. 'Captain' is over." Tetsutetsu held out his hand to Peter. Peter took it as Tetsutetsu helped him up.

"That was a close one. I was sure we were going to lose in the end when you said good game." Tsu got up as well, and also helped up Hatsume in the process.

"First place! I hope my babies got noticed! Sure they may have gotten destroyed…" Hatsume said with venom in her voice, "Buuuuuuuuuut they were working like a charm!"

In second place, we have Team Todoroki!"

Todoroki looked at his team, "Good job. We made it, though it wasn't first place, we still made it." Todoroki walked away from them

Iida was looking down in shame for what he did nearly cost them their chance to compete in the end. "I…I almost failed us. What I pulled wasn't good, in fact; it was the opposite…" Iida then felt a hand on his back.

"Don't drown yourself in pity. You tried something special, and it didn't work. That doesn't mean you should view yourself any less. Pick yourself up and learn from it." Yaoyorozu told Iida as she recalled the pep talk Peter gave her when all of them faced him, and her plan failed to get them the victory.

Iida looked up at Yaoyorozu without a smile, but with a blank expression, "I will." Iida said as he too walked away.

"In third place, we have Team Bakugo!"

"Bah! We were so close to getting first place!" Mina complained.

"Well, third isn't that bad," Sero said rather calmly, he was just happy to have made it to the next round.

Kirishima had a sweatdrop as he pointed to Bakugo, "Do you think he feels the same way?" Kirishima said as Bakugo was repeatedly punching the ground and yelling.

"And in fourth place, we have Team Midoriya!"

Deku and Uraraka both signed in relief. "At least we made it. I mean, barely." Deku said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, we really had luck on our side." Uraraka also laughed too a bit.

"In the end, we made it." Tokoyami simply said as Dark Shadow held up his thumb in agreement.

"These four teams will advance to the final round! But for now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya! Hey, Eraserhead, let's go grab food!"

"I'm going to sleep."

"I'll bring ya something just in case then."

* * *

Everyone was walking out of the arena to go grab food, however, for Peter, that was a bit hard due to his popularity now skyrocketing.

"Hey look! It's Parker!" Someone yelled out as Peter sensed a horde of people rushing.

"Oh my god!" Peter yelled out as he then swarmed by a paparazzi. He was swarmed by fans, people from agencies, possible future promoters, and of course, women. "People, please! I know I'm exciting to watch, but this is too much!" Peter yelled out as the crowd surprisingly backed up, and gave him room. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, everyone else was watching the crowd swarming around him. Of course, some were jealous, while others were not.

"He's really popular, isn't he?" Kirishima crossed his arms with a smile, "Damn it. I would love a crowd like that around me."

"Peter is showing off unheard of potential. He looks like a prodigy in their eyes, but we all know the real reason he is so good." Jiro smiled a bit, "It's quite unfair, to be honest."

As it was going on, many of the women were flirting around with him, some taking pictures with him, asking him questions, autographs, etc.

"He's getting popular with women now." Mina said with a giggle, "He's so cute when he is blushing like that. He is so nervous."

"I'm going to pull him out," Tsu stated rather firmly.

"Awwwwww, are you jelly?" Mina poked Tsu's shoulder with a large smile.

"I happen to like jelly. It's my favorite food." Tsu then walked towards where Peter was.

Everyone watched as Tsu almost aggressively grabbed Peter by his hand and yanked him away from everyone as she pulled him towards the eatery where all the students were going to go eat lunch. Tsu and Peter walked past them as Peter looked at them with a blush, yet frightened look on his face.

"She's kinda scary when she looks serious," Deku said looking at Peter and Tsu make their way inside. "She kinda reminds me of Uraraka when she suddenly got serious about winning the sports festival." Everyone agreed with Deku and walked inside as well.

Inside, all of the students had already gotten their food and were sitting in groups while eating away and chatting. Tsu and Peter had gotten their food, as well as both of them, were eating. For Peter, it was an awkward silence, but for Tsu, it was just silence.

"Um…babe?" Peter mustered out.

"Hmm?" Tsu looked at him with her usual blank stare.

"I…uh….are you mad at me?" Peter shifted a bit in his seat.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because of the girls…toying around with me….and the flirting too." Peter blushed a bit recalling some of the comments he received from them.

"Oh no, I just went to go claim what was mine. You." Tsu booped Peter on the nose with her tongue. "No one can claim you but me."

Peter was amused by this and smiled. "Awww, that's sweet of you." Peter reached over and kissed her. Tsu in return kissed back with a smile of her own. "So," Peter looked at her, "You love jelly."

"It's my favorite food. I really love jam." Tsu said as she happily ate a Jelly sandwich.

"Cute. I should bring you something with jelly in it, I think I know a good recipe."

"If you, I'll have to give you something in return."

"Your happiness and smile are all I need."

Tsu blushed greatly and couldn't help herself but giggle too, "You're so romantic and cute."

"I know." Peter laughed a bit as both of them heard footsteps coming their way. Coming their way was Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Mina.

"Mind if we all join you two?" Deku asked.

"We're gonna need a bigger table then," Peter said.

"Not to worry; they got it," Yaoyorozu said as Jiro and Mina moved a few empty tables together. All of them sat together as one big happy group.

"So! Most of us made it the finals!" Mina then looked towards Jiro, "Sorry about you though Jiro."

"It's alright. I got more years." Jiro said, laying back on her seat. "Besides, it'll be interesting to see how Peter wins."

Peter blinked and looked towards Jiro, "You already believe I am going to win?"

Jiro rolled her eyes, "Really? You beat all of us at once. One on one, I don't think anyone stands a chance." Jiro then looked around, "No offense guys."

"Ehhh….it makes sense. It's also kinda sad." Uraraka said before putting on a determined face, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you!" Uraraka said to Peter making him smile.

"As will I." Iida said, "You may have bested my best technique, but that doesn't mean I will not be able to beat you. I will defeat you.

"Peter. You are my best friend, but in that ring, that's put aside." Deku boldly said to him, "I need to win. If that means besting you, then that's what I will do."

"Good. It would be a shame if you all stood down because you were facing me." Peter said.

"The last challenge is dueling. One on one action to see who is the superior fighter amongst the final competitors." Tsu said with her finger on her chin. "I wonder who will face who."

"Heya Captain."

"Hey American!"

Tetsutetsu and Hatsume approached the group as Peter got up. "Come on guys, you know my name."

"I will call you American because that is what you are," Hatsume responded, taking her goggles off and putting them on her forehead.

"In my mind, you earned that rank from your speech and how you lead us to victory, so I am doing it out of respect," Tetsutetsu replied.

"I'm not gonna convince you two, am I?"

"Probably not!" Hatsume said as both of them took seats next to Peter and Tsu.

"Hey Peter," Deku said, "Introduce us to them."

"Okay. This one right here, her name is Mei Hatsume. She's from the support class." Peter said as Hatsume waved at them.

"Yup! I hope you all enjoyed seeing my babies in action! Were they a challenge?" Hatsume showed off her energized side to them.

"Not so much once Kaminari used his electricity," Yaoyorozu said.

"Always room for improvement then!" Hatsume answered back, taking a bite out of her food.

"I'm sure you guys have seen him yesterday when the students blocked our exit from class, but this is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." Peter introduced him.

"Honestly, I thought all of you were just as stuck up as that Bakugo guy, but then Peter's speech made me realized that is not the case." Tetsutetsu said, "I apologize for that."

"We accept your apology, though I apologize for Bakugo's actions as well. He's a bit of an egotistical person." Iida said.

"I wouldn't say egotistical. Though I don't know another word, I just don't think egotistical works with him." Deku thought about a word that could describe his friend/bully.

"I don't think there is one, Midoriya." Tsu looked at Deku, "I think the right word is just his name. Kero." Peter started to laugh a bit randomly as everyone looked at him confused. "What's so funny Peter?" Tsu asked.

"Nothing it's just," Peter got ahold of himself and looked to Tetsutetsu and Hatsume. "I was told that Class 1-A was always the class to be in, and that other classes would not get along with them, but look at Tetsutetsu. He is part of Class 1-B, and he is here proving that we can get along as well as Hatsume. In my speech, I said it didn't matter and look. It doesn't because now we're sitting here and became friends."

Hatsume and Tetsutetsu smiled at him. "I agree with ya Captain/American." They both said at the same time.

"Off-topic here, but who do you think will fill the final spot? My team only had three people, not four, so there is only one spot left in the final round." Deku brought up a point. How would the final spot be filled? Will they have to compete for it? A popularity contest? Name drawing? How will it be decided?

"Let's not worry about that. I believe the staff already have a method for this type of situation." Iida said, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, let's just have a good time. We have 45 minutes before we need to go back." Uraraka smiled, and everyone agreed with her.

"Well. May the best student win from the rest of you." Jiro put up her cup in respect as the rest of them put up their drinks too.

Deku then spoke, "And to the sports festival, to the finals," Deku then turned to Tetsutetsu and Hatsume, "And to new friends." Hatsume and Tetsutetsu grinned and everyone downed their drinks. The circle of friends has gotten bigger, and even better, it was friendship from two other classes that despise Class 1-A. Soon, 40 minutes passed, and everyone in the group had made their exit besides the girls. Kaminari and Mineta soon walked up to them, though.

"Hey girls," Kaminari said as all of them turned to them.

"Yes? Do you need something Kaminari?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well, I'm sure you already know since you're the class rep and all," Mineta then turned around and pointed to cheerleaders that were passing by, "but they said everyone has to wear those clothes to do a cheer battle in the afternoon," Mineta said.

"What?!" Jiro reacted, not willing to dress up as a cheerleader.

"I didn't hear anything about an event like that, though…" Yaoyorozu was confused by this.

"Kero, why do I get the feeling you are lying Mineta?" Tsu said suspiciously of Mineta.

"You don't have to believe me, but we heard from Mr. Aizawa," Mineta said while Kaminari had his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and was nodding his head up and down. "I thought you might have forgotten, so I'd tell you just in case."

"Hmmm…I still don't believe you." Tsu was now very suspicious of Mineta. She remembered that he groped her breast and laid his head on them during the USJ attack. Right now, she was thinking of telling Peter if this was one big lie.

"Look, girls. I know how Mineta is, and I mean we all do." Kaminari began to say as Mineta mumbled under his breath. "But, you know me. I wouldn't lie to any of you. That's why I am here to also tell you, girls. I just don't any of you to get into trouble, that's all." Kaminari did have a good point. He has never lied to them once, so why lie now?

"I believe Kaminari, even though he's stupid," Jiro said, smirking.

"Could you not?!" Kaminari retorted, "I could have not said anything! The least I could get is a thank you!"

"Fine. Thank you, dumbass." Jiro laughed at this while Kaminari fumed a bit, but relaxed.

"We appreciate this Kaminari and Mineta. I guess I'll get the others and…" Yaoyorozu sighed, "Dress up like that…" Jiro groaned, and Tsu let out a rather annoyed kero. The three of them left while Kaminari and Mineta snickered.

"This is going to be worth it," Kaminari said.

"Oh yeah, it is! And to think they believed us and are going to dress up as American cheerleaders, oh this is going to be a sight to see." Mineta said, rather creepily.

* * *

Everyone was back in the arena because it was time to resume the Sports Festival.

"Now that lunch is over. It's finally time to reveal the last game!" Present Mic yelled out, hyping up the fans. "But before that, we have good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals. This is just a sports festival, so we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too!" Cameras were flashing, and eyes were watching the cheerleader squad that was currently performing. "We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!" Present Mic looked down as what he saw confused him along with Aizawa. "Huh? What's your class doing Aizawa?"

"I don't know. What are they doing?" Aizawa was looking at his students, specifically the females as they were dressed up as cheerleaders as well.

"Class 1-A…uh…what kind of fan service are you trying to provide?" Present Mic wanted answers, but not as much as Aizawa did. He is going to talk to them after the festival.

Deku and Peter were wondering what they were talking about and took a look around, and then saw what the two confused announcers were talking about.

"Are…"

"They…"

"CHEERLEADERS?!" Both of them yelled out as they heard snickering and saw the culprits. Mineta and Kaminari were looking at each other with thumbs up, knowing they had succeeded in their mission.

"Why am I not surprised…." Peter deadpanned before he and Deku walked to the girls, both of them trying their best to not look at them. "Did you girls really believe Mineta?"

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Yaoyorozu yelled at them then she fell to her knees and looked up at Peter and Deku. "Kaminari convinced us. He twisted our trust to convince us…" Yaoyorozu said, feeling rather hurt by this.

"Really?!" Peter yelled out, then turned his head to the two perverts, "Oh I oughta…!" Peter felt his hand on his shoulder. He turned and it was Uraraka.

"Just leave it alone. We'll deal with it. But thanks for looking out for us." Uraraka smiled, then turned her attention to Deku was busy not trying to look at any of them. "What do you think Deku? How do we look in these?" Deku nearly choked and resisted looking at them more. "Um...Deku?"

"I think he's nervous around females," Peter said to Uraraka, turning his head slightly to avoid gazing at them. Though he could talk to them just fine, Peter was still not used to talking to girls in cheerleader outfits. Honestly, it made him more nervous now.

"Really? He seems just fine to me when we talk." Uraraka was slightly confused by this as Jiro spoke up.

"He is most likely nervous looking at us in these ridiculous outfits. I admit, though, his reaction is kinda cute." Jiro smirked a bit as Deku nearly collapsed.

"Please stop! I'm already having trouble trying not to look at any of you right now!" Deku pleaded a bit.

"This is the only upside to this, though!" Jiro yelled out as she threw her palm palms onto the floor, with a small blush on her face. "Those dumbasses are going to get it from me when I find them soon!"

"Well, there is still time before the finals. And it be a pain if things got tense." Hagakure said as she walked up to Jiro. Hagakure then began to wave her palm palms wildly, "I say let's do it!"

Jiro was shocked by her classmate's response to all of this, "WHAT?!"

"Toru, you like this, huh?" Tsu asked her.

"I believe she does, Tsu," Peter said, not looking at his girlfriend.

"It's rude to talk to people with your back turned to them," Tsu said bluntly.

"Well, I'm not looking," Peter said still with his back turned to her.

Tsu raised an amused smile, "So, do you think I look ugly in this?" Peter froze up while the girls giggled at this as they knew where Tsu was going with this.

"N-N-N-N-No! I-I-It's just…"

"Just what, Peter Parker. Go on. Tell your girlfriend, just what?" Tsu was holding back laughter as she was loving this torment.

"Nothing…I'm looking…" Peter replied in defeat as he turned around slowly and looked at them. His face was red, almost as red as Tsu's earlier when Peter had his shirt off.

"Soooo you like it~?" Tsu teased Peter while she walked up to him. Peter froze up more and his body was shaking as if there was an earthquake as his face only got more red. "Come on, tell me, spider boy. How do I look in this?~" Tsu teased him more while standing face to face to him. Tsu then proceeded to lick his cheek and stroked his chest with her index finger.

"Daaaaaaamn Tsu got them flirt skills. Rawr." Mina said in surprise on what she was seeing while the other girls were in surprised too.

"I knew she was blunt and straightforward, but damn." Jiro had the small blush on her face still, but she was enjoying this.

"I don't understand, though. Why is he so frozen up by this?" Uraraka asked with her finger on her lower lip. Both Hagakure and Yaoyorozu looked at Uraraka and sighed.

"You're too innocent Uraraka." Hagakure said.

"Though it's nice to see innocence once in a while," Yaoyorozu said, smiling lightly. Uraraka had no idea what they meant by this, but she passed it off.

Tsu had stopped and hugged Peter lightly while laughing as Peter was not moving one inch whatsoever. "This is so adorable! Kero." Tsu pulled back on the hug, kissed him, then went back to hugging him. "He's so warm, though…"

Present Mic then got back on the mic, "Anyways! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!" The big screen appeared once more with a tournament bracket. The bracket was a 16 man tournament 1v1 style. "When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"

"The last round is where everyone battles one-on-one huh?" Kirishima beamed with excitement, looking at the bracket. "I'm gonna stand on the stage that I watched every year on TV!"

Mina turned to Kirishima, "Was it a tournament last year?"

"It's different every year, but there's a one-on-one competition every year," Sero explained to Mina. "Last year, it was a sports chanbara match."

Midnight was back on the center stage while holding a yellow box that said 'Lots' on it. "Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team-"

"Um. Excuse me, Miss Midnight!" Peter said, raising his hand with Tsu holding onto his other arm.

Midnight looked at him and smiled, "Yes, Parker?"

"Team Midoriya only had three people, so how would the last slot be decided?"

"Do not worry my little boy. We have that covered. The last team, Team Shinso, will have one of their names drawn out as well to see who will be the last member to compete." Midnight stated. Peter bowed, and with that, Midnight continued. "With that, let's draw out the names!"

* * *

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso

Todoroki vs Sero

Parker vs Asui

Iida vs Hatsume

Kaminari vs Mina

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

Some opponents locked eyes with one another with mixed reactions.

"Again?! This is too redundant!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both said to each other.

"I'll give it my all," Tokoyami stated to Yaoyorozu.

"That's what I want from you!" Yaoyorozu said with confidence.

"I hope you are ready to be,  _shocked_  Mina!" Kaminari said to her.

" _Shocked_? I'll make you  _short circuit_ for lying to us!" Mina said with a bit of aggression.

Deku walked up to get a closer look at the brackets. "Hmm. The first match of the first round, huh?" Deku told himself. He noticed that Todoroki's match was after his match. "Oh…so if Todoroki and I win, then….this might be some trouble for me…" Deku looked around a for a second, "But before that, who is Shinso, though?"

"It's you, isn't it? Izuku Midoriya." A voice said behind Deku. Deku was frozen a bit and shivered, but did not jump like how he would normally do. He spun around and saw the student with the purple hair from yesterday. The one who made a 'war declaration' against his class.

"Looking forward to the first match?" Shinso asked him.

"I'm-" Deku was suddenly cut off as Ojiro wrapped his tail around Deku's mouth. Shinso merely chuckled at this and walked away.

"Ojiro, why did you do that?" Deku asked his classmate.

"Don't answer his questions," Ojiro said with some sweat dripping down his forehead.

Meanwhile, Todoroki was looking at the brackets too."Midoriya, if you win, that means I'll get to fight you. Whatever you are, All Might's secret love child or not, I will defeat you. So, come Midoriya, so I may beat you with this hand." Todoroki said, raising his right hand and slightly freezing it.

"Huh? Who's Uraraka?" Bakugo questioned while Uraraka was standing behind him with fear on her face. Out of everyone, why did she have to face Bakugo?

Iida was looking at the brackets as well, studying for a plan if he got to the finals.

"Are you Iida?" Hatsume asked Iida while walking up to him.

"Hm?" Iida turned and looked at his opponent, "Yes, I-wait...you were at the table, how do you not recognize me from five minutes ago?"

"I am bad with names and faces, it takes me a long while! Anyways, Let's have a friendly bout then!" Hatsume said with her goggles beaming with light.

Peter and Tsu looked at the bracket. The first round they had was against each other.

"Uhhh…Is this consider domestic violence or…" Peter trailed off his voice. He was excited, but now, not so much.

"It's not." Tsu then looked at him, "What's the problem? I can see it in your eyes."

Peter looked back at Tsu, "Well…I don't want to fight you. I mean, it's not because I think I'll easily beat your or anything, it's just…" Peter held her hand and lifted it, "I don't want to hurt you."

Tsu blankly stared at Peter for a few seconds before taking her hand away from him, "Don't be afraid. At some point, we'll have to fight. If it wasn't today, then soon. This fight is inevitable, so you might as well deal with it." Tsu said much to Peter's discomfort. "I'll be extremely disappointed if you don't try against me. I want everyone to see you and me, but if you're not going to try, you might as well back out now before the fight because I won't hesitate to knock you out of the ring." Peter was not expecting Tsu to be this serious. He knew she wanted to be a hero, but she wasn't going to let their relationship get in her way either. Tsu sighed a little, "Look, I care for you, you know that. You're my boyfriend, but don't think I'm going to be easy on you. This is my future we're talking about, and I need to take full advantage of it whether you are comfortable with this or not."

Tsu turned around, and before she could walk away, Peter grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around before their lips met once more. Peter pulled back and had a smile on his face, "Then I won't hold back. I'm doing this for you, your future, and my future as well. I'm not going to hold you back." Peter grabbed her hand once more and lifted her and his hand in between them. "Even though we are opponents, we'll do this together."

Tsu smiled and nuzzled him under his chin lightly, "That's my Peter." They shared one more kiss before Tsu left to join the rest of the Class 1-A girls to the cheerleading they decided to do anyways. Peter walked to the back to relax. He went towards the waiting room and entered it to find Deku and Ojiro talking.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Peter asked as he entered the room.

"Talking strategy against Midoriya's opponent," Ojiro said with concern on his face still. Deku also shared the same face as he was looking at the table with his hands under his chin, holding his head up.

Peter sat down next to them, "What about him?" Peter asked, noticing their concern.

"To keep it brief, his quirk can control minds if you respond to him," Ojiro said with Peter being kinda impressed. Keyword: Kinda.

" _Well doesn't he sound like a watered-down version of Professor X. But with Professor X though, he'll just take over your mind if he needs to."_  Peter thought to himself before speaking, "So…why talk strategy if all you have to do is keep your mouth shut? That's like the only way to best him, just keep your mouth shut. Zip it up, lock it, and throw away the key as elementary school teachers would say." Peter said rather bluntly to them.

"I know that, but what if he plays mind games? Tries to strike a nerve or whatever? You know how hard it'll be to not respond to that?" Deku looked at his best friend with some concern still. "I mean, he would need to be a mastermind if his quirk worked best that way."

"Again. Just don't talk. It might be hard, but that's all you can do in this situation." Peter replied to him. Both Ojiro and Deku sighed a bit as they knew Peter was right.

"Who's your opponent though, Peter?" Ojiro asked.

"Tsu."

Deku and Ojiro nearly fell out of their seats when they heard this. "TSU/ASUI?!"

"Call her Tsu, Deku," Peter said to Deku.

"Oh not you too, and she isn't even here!" Deku complained to him.

Peter shrugged, "She told me to tell you that whenever you mess up."

"Sorry…" Deku apologized, but shrugged it off quickly, "How do you feel?"

"Well, at first I was feeling uncomfortable because well…I don't want to hurt her; she's my girlfriend, and I also think it's legal domestic violence." Peter joked, rather horribly too as he got deadpanned responses from the two, "Sorry…" Peter cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways, when I told her that, she said be disappointed if I didn't try. This is where her future starts, and I'm not going to hold her back whether I like or not. It took me a little convincing, but I'm fine now. It's for her sake, and I'm not going to ruin her future. I'm going to help her build that future." Peter said with a smile. Deku and Ojiro smiled with him.

"I bet she's glad to hear that. Don't hold back against her because I get the feeling that if you do, she'll strangle you for it." Ojiro said slightly amused.

Deku's face dropped a bit as he spoke, "Even though we were told to have fun, I get the feeling those of us in the tournament can't relax. Like me, I bet some of us are polishing up strategies against their opponent; some are trying to keep their presence of mind, some are preparing for the fight, some are sharpening their skills, and some are trying to relax their nerves. Honestly, I feel as though there is never a break in this festival." Deku monologued to them.

"Well...you aren't wrong. I'm smiling, but I'm nervous. Everyone has a way to cope with stress." Peter said, then thought to himself, " _Hope you are ready babe because I am not going to let you win without a fight."_ Peter smiled at this thought. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_? ? ?_

_Person 1: "How long till we get there?"_

_Person 2: "Most likely an hour."_

_Person 1: "Awwww but my feet hurt, and I'm hungry! You're working me too hard."_

_Person 2: "Stop complaining. At least there is one person who isn't acting like a bitch."_

_Person 1: "You mean him?"_

_Person 3: "I believe she would mean me. We are almost there my friend, it shouldn't be too long now."_

_Person 1: "Right. Well now Peter, you're in for a big surprise."_


	12. FIGHT!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! U.A. HIGH SCHOOL WOULD LIKE TO BRING YOU JAPAN'S MOST POPULAR TOURNAMENT IN THE WOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Present Mic introduced with fireworks setting off once more above the arena, but the noise of the fireworks was muffled by the immense sound of an entire arena roaring with pure electricity. "A lot has happened, but it's now come to this! One-on-one action between U.A.'s best! Thank you to Cementoss for building the ring by the way."

Deku was in the tunnel as he stood in it, waiting for his name to be called. However, the young man was still troubled inside of himself. Though he did make it to finals, it did not mean that he would be able to win due to himself not being able to master One for All just yet.

"Hey!"

Deku stood up a bit and turned his head around. Approaching him was All Might in his original form. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie but kept his crazy hairdo. "Sorry I'm late, but...You figured out One for All, right?" All Might asked Deku with curiosity in his voice.

"All Might…" Deku began with a look of worry on his face. That worried look turned into sadness and doubt as he continued his sentence, "No, I'm still worried...I can see it in my head by imagining the microwave and how I hit the villain, but it feels unsteady. Like, if I don't focus it'll fall apart…" Deku's eyes then traveled to the ground as he couldn't look at his idol in shame, "Besides, as you saw, with my current body, even if I succeed, I just end up with a little more power…"

All Might put his hand on his chin as he thought out loud, "Yes if we were to talk in terms of the zero or 100% from before, what your body can release right now is about a five."

Deku was visibly shaken by this, "Five percent of my power?!" All of this hard work, and he can only use five percent?! Deku then put his down in more shame, "Hearing that, I really feel like I've been blessed with friends and luck."

All Might was getting annoyed by this nonsense as he gave Deku a chop on the head and shut his mouth from under his chin with his other hand. "You should just say, 'I'll do my best, damn it,' you prince of nonsense!" All Might said as Deku probably bit his tongue. "Is it the image of the hero you're trying to be that flimsy?" All Might somewhat scold Deku. "Listen," All Might began as he was slowly changing forms now, "It's times when you're scared or worried that you should deal with smiling!" All Might said in his powered-up form with his signature smile and thumbs up. "You've made it this far. It's fine if it's a bluff. Stand proud!" Deku was focused on All Might as the two made eye contact with one another with Deku taking everything in. "Don't forget that I've got high hopes for you!" Deku nodded slightly and turned around, now more confident than ever.

* * *

The ring was a big, perfect square that was about 100 feet on all sides. On each corner were underground tubes that shot out fire to add intensity to the duel's that was about to happen, "Audience! The finals you all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one!" The screen showed the two contenders with Shinso looking bland while Deku was looking rather weird and nervous. "Umm...Even though he's done good, what is with that face? *Ahem* FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Deku walked out of his side of the tunnel with a fake smile as he walked his way towards the ring. "And his opponent! He hasn't done much yet, but he has taken the opportunity to knock off one of Class A's finest right now! From General Studies, it is Hitoshi Shinso!" Shinso kept his bland face on as he made his way to the ring area opposite of Deku.

"Now, the rules are simple ladies and gentleman. Force your opponent out of bounds, immobilize them, or make then give in are the only ways to win! Bring on the injuries! Recovery Girl is waiting on standby to heal you right back up! Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is crap! Don't do anything a hero wouldn't do! Heroes only use their fist to catch villains, not kill them! If anything goes too far, Cementoss will intervene!" Cementoss had made a cement chair away from the ring as he is the acting referee. "Get ready to brawl…"

Deku took a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

"I give up, huh?" Deku looked up to see Shinso was talking to him, "This is a fight to test your strength of spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances. That monkey was going on about his pride…"

"FIGHT!"

"...but don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance?" Shinso finished saying. The way he saw Deku reacted, he knew he hit a nerve, and that's what he wanted from Deku.

Deku was not having this. Shinso walks to their classroom, declares war, threatens to knock off one of his classmates, uses Orjio as a puppet, and now, now he is insulting Ojiro's decision and his pride. Who does this guy think he is? Deku tightened his fist and locked his eyes on his enemy. "What did you say?!" Deku said as he started to run towards Shinso.

* * *

In the stands was everyone else. All of the classes had their reserved seating area if they were to fail the tests, or willing to watch the tournament if their match was not happening next. Everyone was next to each other as they were watching the beginning of the match.

"I hope he takes the advice we gave him to heart," Peter said with his arms crossed. After hearing about what Shinso could do, Peter knew that the only way to win was to not speak.

"I hope so too," Ojiro replied knowing fully well what Shinso is capable of.

"Well, the match is about to start, so let's see if your pep talk pays off," Tsu told them both but noticed that Shinso was talking. "It seems he is trying to pull him into his trap already for a quick and decisive win."

"FIGHT!"

They heard Present Mic announce the beginning of the match. Now it was time to fight. Ojiro and Peter were on the edge of their seats. Deku is a good friend and a great tactician, but he is far from not being gullible. They saw Deku rushing Shinso as they both heard Deku speak.

"Aww, crap baskets…" Peter simply said as Deku froze in place.

Ojiro stood up from his seat in disbelief, "We went through all that trouble of warning him, just so he could be defeated in a manner of seconds?!" Ojiro yelled out with his hands on the side of his head.

"He probably stuck a nerve in Deku. That's the only reason Deku would lose focus right now." Peter said. "Oh, this isn't good, not one bit! Snap of it Deku!" Everyone in the crowd was confused by how sudden Deku had stopped running. All Might was looking on and he knew his pupil was in trouble. Everyone in Class 1-A, minus Bakugo, were standing up and watching in shock as Deku would not move.

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong?! It's the first match! Liven things up!" Present Mic said as he was confused as well. "Midoriya! The match just started and he is frozen up! He's got a blank look on his face, and he isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinso's Quirk?! He didn't stand out at all, but could he be someone amazing?!"

"That's why I said the entrance exam wasn't rational," Aizawa spoke for the first time in a while.

"Huh?" Present Mic looked towards his partner, "What do you mean?"

"Here's some basic data on the two of them. Since it's individual matches from here on out, I had someone compile it for me." Aizawa said as he was able to grab both data sheets of Deku and Shinso with his tapped hands. "Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he applied for general studies, he probably knew that was going to happen." Aizawa said, knowing that the practical exam was looking for physical fighters only and not for mental fighters. "His Quirk is very powerful, but the practical exam consisted of fighting faux villains. Those with physical attacks had the upper hand." Aizawa looked at Shinso and pitied the boy, "Shinso wouldn't have been able to rack up any points with his Quirk. You're lucky you have been blessed, Izuku Midoriya."

Shinso stared at Deku for a long period. The reason so was that he was taking this victory in. He said he was going to knock off someone from Class 1-A, and now he is going to do so right now on the grandest stage. "Turn around and walk out of bounds," Shinso commanded. Not in control of his own body anymore, Deku did as told. He slowly turned around and began to walk to his demise.

"Eh?! Midoriya is being so obedient!" Present Mic yelled out.

"Deku! What are you doing?!" Uraraka yelled out to him with concern on her face.

"If you walk out of bounds, then you lose the match!" Iida states the obvious while flailing his arms around.

"Deku! Snap out of it! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Peter yelled out as well.

All Might was watching from the corner that Deku walked out and he was gravely worried for him, "Young Midoriya! You're not supposed to be coming this way!" All Might silently yelled to himself while sweating bullets.

* * *

***Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step***

" _No! My body is moving on its own…It's like my head is filled with fog! Damn it! Stop! This can't be how it ends! Peter and Ojiro warned me...and I just fell right into the trap! Crap! I can't fail here! I made a promise that I will win this for Ojiro too! I just...I just need a shock to get me out of this state! In a place like this...I can't afford to lose! Wait! What is that?!"_

_Though under mind control, Deku saw the tunnel All Might was in and witnessed something extraordinary. The atmosphere in it was suddenly lighting up with eight different glowing lights shining in it. The lights then flashed brightly, and suddenly dimmed to reveal shadow figures of eight people all in a black space with yellow eyes. That is when a rainbow of lights rushed at Deku and took him over, and he was strangely feeling more and more powerful as the colors went through him._

" _What…IS THIS?!" Deku's left hand began to glow dimly, and Deku felt himself be able to barely control his index and middle finger. "I...have to...move…" Deku flicked his fingers ever so slightly, but it was enough._

* * *

"You probably don't understand, but even with a Quirk like this, I have my own dream," Shinso said to himself as he truly believed, along with everyone else, the match was just about over. "Now, lose for me." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew as Shinso and a few others covered themselves from the power of the wind. Deku took a deep breath as he snapped out of the Shinso's control.

"This is...MIDORIYA STOPPED!" And just like that, the crowd exploded as well as Class 1-A.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled out with his arms up.

"I'm...I'm so glad! You did it, Deku!" Uraraka said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Deku! You son of a gun, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Peter also yelled out in happiness, almost jumping out of his seat.

Aizawa was also surprised by this. He didn't Deku would be able to snap out of this, however, he noticed that even though he escaped, it came with a price. Two fingers were now broken. "His fingers…he sacrificed them, so he could escape the brainwashing, didn't he?"

Ojiro sat down and held onto his chest. "Oh lord, Midoriya...I'm relieved."

Deku turned his head slightly back at Shinso, with one eye staring at his shocked opponent. "Why?" Shinso said as he clenched his fist, "You shouldn't be able to move so freely! What did you do?!" Shinso asked in a desperate attempt to win.

Deku quickly covered his mouth before he could speak, " _I'm the one who discharged my fingers. But….I felt as though I didn't control my fingers either! What...was that?! Those people, I don't know them, but my mind was clear for a second…Wait...it couldn't be, could it? Were those the previous holders of One for All?!"_

"What did you do?!" Shinso asked again, growing very desperate now. Deku looked at him but did not speak. Shinso quickly calmed himself and spoke, "So, you can produce that much power from your fingers alone? I'm jealous." Deku began to speed walk towards Shinso, "Thanks to my Quirk, I've always been behind in my classes from the start. Someone who has been blessed like you wouldn't understand?!" Shinso yelled out to him, but Deku kept going to him without speaking a word.

" _I do understand! That has been my whole life until a year ago! But...I have been blessed, though."_

"Someone like you who was born with the ideal Quirk! Someone who can reach his goal!" Shinso yelled out at Deku, revealing his drive.

" _I've been blessed by others! That's why…"_ Deku put his hand and elbow out, and began to push Shinso towards the line behind him.

Shinso was stunned to see that Deku would not talk at all, "SAY SOMETHING!" He yelled out as he punched Deku straight in the face, causing Deku to bleed from his nose. Deku looked at Shinso with a fierce look in his eyes that showed a warrior's look. Deku kept pushing him more, now faster and rougher.

" _That's why I can't lose!"_

"You are trying to push me out?!" Shinso said as he looked behind him, "I won't let you!" Shinso then punched Deku's left hand and aimed specifically towards Deku's broken fingers. Deku paused as he was in serious pain now. Shinso tossed Deku behind him, but not enough to cross the line. Deku stayed on his feet though and looked back while grabbing his wrist. Shinso planted his hand on Deku's face and his other hand on his chest. "You will get out!" Shinso used all of his might to push Deku out, however, that wasn't enough.

In a last-ditch effort, Deku quickly grabbed the collar of Shinso's shirt and one his arms while damaging his fingers further, planted his feet and lifted Shinso over his head. "I! WON'T! LOSE!" Deku roared out as he planted Shinso onto the ground.

Everyone was stunned by this development. The crowd, the announcers, the judges, everyone. All but Peter. Peter looked at everyone and was confused actually, " _Sheesh. They get surprised over the little things. I swear they act as they have never seen anyone do something like this before. I mean, for crying out loud, the guy punched me through a building on the second day of school."_

Midnight raised her hand high and spoke clearly and loudly, "Shinso is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya advances to the next round!"

The crowd cheered more for Deku. Deku was standing still and looking down at Shinso's body. Shinso had his eyes closed for a second, but they instantly opened and filled with fury. Shinso got up and both were told to meet in the center. "Well that match was boring in its own right, but it did not lack suspense! Let's give them a round of applause for their performance!" The crowd clapped for the two students. Deku was looking down as Shinso's words haunted him. He understood his pain but saying the truth would reveal All Might's secret.

"Shinso...why do you want to be a hero?" Deku asked, looking up to him. Shinso looked at Deku for a moment before turning away.

"You can't help the things you long for." Shinso simply said as he turned around and began to walk away. Deku felt as though he can fully understand his pain now. He felt the same way before he inherited One for All. But he knew that no matter what he said, Shinso's feelings would not change. Nothing would make him feel better.

As Shinso was about to enter the tunnel, he was stopped by familiar voices. He looked up and saw his classmates.

"Hey! You were cool, Shinso!" One of them praised.

"Good job!"

"I was really surprised!"

"You're the star of general studies!"

"You put up a good fight against the guy who placed second in the obstacle course!"

One of his classmates pointed behind him, and Shinso witnessed Pro Hero's were praising him for his abilities. Without looking back at Deku, Shinso spoke once more, "Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the hero course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better hero than you guys!" Shinso said with passion in his voice.

"Yeah," Deku said silently, but he felt Shinso's Quick work on him. "What?! He got me again, but...why? The match is over."

Shinso looked back at him and smiled a bit sinisterly, "People are usually wary when they talk to me, though…At this rate, someone'll trip you up in no time. At least…" Shinso relinquished control on Deku's mind, "Don't lose in an unseemly way." Shinso said before he walked into the tunnel.

* * *

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero

Parker vs Asui

Iida vs Hatsume

Kaminari vs Mina

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

Deku had gone through his side of the tunnel and headed towards Recovery Girl's room. From there, he was met by All Might and Peter waiting for him. Recovery Girl was already working on Deku's fingers, to no surprise to her, that Deku already was needed of medical attention. "And that should do it."

Deku took his hand away and looked at the three, "In my match with Shinso, I couldn't smile at all." Deku said with sadness as the three of them looked at one another.

"Yeah...we heard what he said," Peter said with a sigh.

"Well, his cries were…Surprising. It made you feel bad, didn't it?" All Might said, being careful with his words. All Might knew Peter hadn't told Deku the truth yet that Peter knows everything. There just hasn't been a time to reveal it without something happening. So for now, Peter referred to All Might as Mr. Toshinori.

"But that didn't mean that I could lose," Deku replied with his still looking down.

"Yeah. You couldn't exactly lay down for him without sacrificing your own goals. It's a cruel and unfair world sadly." Peter explained as he felt Shinso's pain too.

"But...that's what it means to be number one, right?" Deku asked as he averted his eyes towards All Might.

"Poor thing." Recovery Girl said, looking at Deku. Not a second later, Recovery drives a fist into All Might's. "You put some weird pressure on him again, didn't you?!"

All Might grabbed at his stomach as though her punch did hurt, it wasn't enough to damage his body more. "It was necessary! It's what All Might told me!" All Might said, keeping the act up for Deku. Both Deku and Peter looked at each other and were a bit stunned by this. This was the first time Peter ever met Recovery Girl in person. He remembered that she was the one in charge of diagnosing his injuries after his fight with Nomu, but he didn't expect to see an old lady but never did he think that she would be very aggressive too towards All Might.

"Oh right! Al…Mr. Toshinori. I…" Deku then looked at Peter, "I'm sorry Peter, but I think this is just for his ears only. Do you mind stepping out for a second?" Deku asked as Peter nodded and stepped out of the room. Once the door closed, Deku continued. "All Might, I had a vision." All Might stopped focusing on the pain and looked towards Deku, "There were eight or nine people...I'm not exactly sure how many...But when Shinso had control of my mind and my mind felt like it was filled with fog, the vision appeared as if it were there to drive it away. That allowed me to barely move my fingertips for a split second. There was also someone with eyes like you, too, All Might. Was it…the previous One for All inheritors?" Deku explained to All Might and was curious for an answer. What he got, was the opposite of that.

All Might look frightened by this as he was shaking in his shoes. "Scary. What the heck?!" All Might asked.

"What?! I thought you'd know about it!" Deku asked in surprise that All Might was shaken by this, and possibly without an answer.

"No, I saw it too in my younger days." All Might said while getting a grasp on himself. "It's a clear sign that you've got a better grasp on One for All."

"What do you mean, All Might?"

"I think it's like a trace of something they left behind in One for All. It's not something with intent that can interfere with you, and you can't interfere with them. In other words, that vision didn't help you overcome the brainwashing. It was that when you saw the vision, your strong emotions allowed you to overcome Young Shinso's Brainwashing for just long enough to move your fingers. I think." All Might explained to Deku as Deku stared at him blankly.

Deku turned away and scratched the back of his head, "That was not the explanation I was expecting, it's not satisfying at all either…" Deku said, causing All Might to become irritated with the boy's naivety.

"Does everything have to be cool and awesome for you?! Don't get too hung on it! More importantly, don't you need to go see who you'll fight next?" All Might pointed out as Deku got up from his chair.

"Thank you both very much!" Deku said as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Welcome." Recovery Girl said with a smile.

"Bye!" Deku closed the door but noticed that Peter wasn't around. "Huh, where did Peter go?" Deku said to himself as he walked towards the seating area.

* * *

Peter walked out the door to see Todoroki walking by. "Oh, hey Todoroki!" Peter said as Todoroki looked at him.

"Hello, Peter," Todoroki said as he kept walking. Peter decided to join him. "I'm heading to my match, you can't go out with me."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I walk with ya till you get there."

"Hmph. Whatever." Todoroki kept walking while Peter walked with him.

"So…you do realize that you're facing Deku next, right?"

"You already assume that I will beat Sero?"

"I have hopes for all of you to improve, but I'm not going to lie about it either. Your ice ability is going to freeze him whether or not he uses his tape. You're too strong for him." Peter said to Todoroki. "Just please don't overdo it."

Todoroki looked to Peter with his empty expression, "I'll try not too." Todoroki said.

"Turning a corner. I'll wait by the door since I'm next anyways." Peter said knowing that his match with Tsu was after this.

"Alright then, Pet-" As they turned the corner, Todoroki paused and Peter looked in front of them. He saw a big, gruff man leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black suit, but he had flames on his eyebrows, on the tip of his hair, his boots, and across his chest in an 'X' shape. "Peter, don't talk at all or even look at him," Todoroki whispered to Peter which made him very concerned. "You're in my way," Todoroki said to the flamed man.

"You're acting disgraceful, Shoto." The man said as Todoroki and Peter kept walking without looking at him. "If you used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and cavalry battle. Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might."

That last sentence caught Peter's attention, " _To surpass All Might? Who the hell is this guy, and why do I get the sense that Todoroki hates him?"_

"Do you understand? You're different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece!" He said to Todoroki.

"Is that all you can say, you bastard? I will win and advance using just Mom's power. I won't use your power when I fight." Todoroki said with fury in his voice.

" _Mom….so this guy is his dad then?"_  Peter thought to himself but was shaken when he heard the venom in Todoroki's voice. " _Todoroki…"_

Todoroki's father kept talking, though, "Even if that works for now, you'll soon reach the limits of you that power." He said.

Peter looked at Todoroki, and Todoroki's face only spilled hate and anger. Before Peter could do anything, Todoroki already walked outside of the tunnel. " _I can't follow him now…"_  Peter watched him walking still, feeling very saddened for his classmate.

"You." Peter turned around and saw Todoroki's father looking at him. "Peter Parker. The boy from another universe. Hailed a hero there." He snorted, "You don't look so tough."

"Looks can be deceiving," Peter said as he was watching his own words. If Todoroki hates his father, he must be trouble.

"Well, I hope so. It seems you have outmatched everyone in your class, including my son Todoroki. Has he ever used or shown his left side?"

"No. He never speaks of it either."

"Typical. He's disgraceful."

"Whatever family drama this is, I don't wish to be apart of it," Peter said, hoping that could make him leave.

"Hmph. Not like it was your concern anyway." He said as he began to walk away.

Peter watched him go while he stayed at the entrance. " _This guy…I don't like him. I have the faintest feeling Todoroki hates him."_  Peter thought to himself as he waited for the match to get started. " _Don't hurt Sero, Todoroki…"_

* * *

15 seconds. The match was 15 seconds. Todoroki's rage got the best of him, and he unleashed a powerful ice attack that caused a giant iceberg to form and freeze a big chunk of the stadium with Sero being frozen in it. Todoroki won the match in dominating fashion but clearly went overboard. Sero has thawed out thanks to Todoroki, but the tournament went into a hiatus so they may get rid of the iceberg.

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Asui

Iida vs Hatsume

Kaminari vs Mina

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

After freeing Sero, Todoroki made his way back to the tunnel with his eyes looking down. He was angry at his father, but he never meant to hurt Sero either. He overdid his attack, and now some may think he is a monster…a monster….that's what his dad wants him to be. Only a monster can overpower All Might, and that Nomu creature just proves it. His dad is a real monster, a weak and pathetic monster. He only helped his wife conceive Todoroki so Todoroki can do the job his bastard of a father is too frail to accomplish. Todoroki has no allies, no friends…no mother…and it's all his dad's fault.

Todoroki walked into the tunnel with his eyes up, only to meet Peter's eyes.

"Todoroki." Peter said as Todoroki stopped walking, "What the heck was that?" Peter asked with a rather serious tone.

"I went overboard." Todoroki said as he stared back at Peter with the same tone, "I didn't mean for it, but…that bastard just pisses me off." Todoroki looked down with a scowl.

Peter looked at him and softened his tone, "Look...I know we don't communicate much, but if you need anyone, I am here for you."

Todoroki looked up at Peter. "Why?"

"You saved me. You saved me from Nomu, and you kept me from bleeding out. You have a good heart Todoroki, and I want to help you as you helped me. I know you said you weren't here to make friends, but I want to extend my hand to you and offer you my friendship." Peter said, and he did extend his hand to Todoroki.

Todoroki blankly stared at Peter's hand. As he said, he wasn't here to befriend anyone. Yet…he can tell Peter legitimately cares. Peter hardly knows him, but he can tell that he does care about his well-being. "...did he ask you if I used my left side once?"

Peter took his hand back slightly and looked at Todoroki confused, "Huh?"

"My father. Did he ask you if I used my left side?" Todoroki said, now looking at Peter.

Peter looked back at him, and his face was different. Instead of that blank stare, he saw different expressions. Rage, sadness, and hate. "Yeah…I told him you never mentioned it. And…he called you a disgrace." Peter said, and he couldn't help himself but frown at this.

"You don't like him." Todoroki said with a small sigh, "I can tell, and I wouldn't blame you. I hate him…do you want to know why I hate him?"

Peter looked stunned and confused for a bit, "What?"

"Do you want to know why I hate him?" Todoroki repeated, but with more rage in his voice.

"Todoroki, it's not my business. If you want to tell me, go ahead, but I can't answer that question." Todoroki looked to the side in silence. Peter was getting a cold vibe from him, and it reminded him of others who had that same vibe.

"My old man, his hero name is Endeavor. He is the number two hero, and he has been stuck there forever. He had a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero, he won his title for himself because of his crushing force, and because of that, All Might is an eyesore to him. Since he couldn't surpass All Might, he went onto his next plan." Todoroki said, now looking at Peter.

Peter looked at Todoroki with a bewildered look on his face. Endeavor was known as the second-best hero, but he couldn't surpass him, and where Todoroki was heading with this was giving Peter a very bad feeling. "Todoroki...what are you saying?" Peter asked, almost afraid to know.

"To understand this, you must know what Quirk marriages are. During the second and third generation of Quirks, marriages between two people based on Quirks became a trend. The reason behind this was to strengthen your own Quirk and passing it on to your children. However, these marriages became a problem when most of them happened by force. This old-fashioned way of thinking brought forth a lack of ethics. My bastard of a dad is a man with both accomplishments and money, so he won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mothers Quirk. He desired to raise me to overthrow All Might." Todoroki looked down and his face was full of anger, "It's so annoying...I will not become a tool for scum like him. In my memories, my mother is always crying. 'Your left side is unsightly,' my mother said as she poured boiling water on my face."

Peter jumped a bit back. This was not expected, he just thought it was an accident. But his mother gave him that burnt scar on his face because she hated his dad, and his left side was everything she hated. What the hell kind of a person is Endeavor, and how can he be praised as a hero?!

"Basically, I picked a fight with you and Deku to prove to my old man that I don't need his Quirk to win my fights. I'll completely reject him by winning first place without it." Todoroki finished.

Peter had no words to say to Todoroki. He wanted to comfort him, tell him it's alright and it's going to be okay, but what good would that do? It can't replace the suffering Todoroki already went through. " _This…bastard…how dare he…he is the opposite of what I stand for, and yet he is praised as a hero?! This...this is wrong."_  Peter thought in his head as he tightened his fists for second before releasing the pressure. "Todoroki," Peter said, looking up to his classmate, "I'm so sorry that you went through that, and I don't know what to say that could make you feel better…"

Todoroki shrugged slightly, "I wasn't expecting you to." Todoroki said as he walked past Peter.

"But…"

Todoroki stopped and looked back to see Peter looking back at him, "But I don't want to see you alone. I can't feel your pain, but you don't deserve to be alone. I'm not asking for you to open up to me or immediately see me as a best friend or anything. I'm asking you to not be alone. You have us here. Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Tsu, Uraraka, me, and the others. You have us." Peter and Todoroki stared at each other for a bit before Todoroki suddenly shot ice behind him and Peter heard a yelp.

"Whoever you are, reveal yourself," Todoroki demanded as he looked back. Out of the shadows come out Deku, visibly stunned. "Midoriya. How long have you been there?"

"...The whole time. I'm sorry…" Deku looked down with guilt.

"Hmph." Todoroki looked between the two. "Don't tell anyone, only the two of you know this," Todoroki said, walking past Deku and back to the stands.

Both were silent for a bit before Peter spoke up, "Why did you come this way?"

Deku looked at Peter, "To find you. You left after I had asked if you could step out of the room. I wanted to check on you because well…you are fighting Tsu now. Wanted to see if anything has changed."

Peter smiled at his friend, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just going to have to avoid getting caught by her tongue because if I do, game over." Deku smiled back as he walked to him.

"Well…be careful then because like you said, she is coming at you with everything she's got," Deku said with a smile.

"And so will I," Peter said as his name was called out. "Well...time to fight," Peter said as he walked out of the tunnel.

* * *

Tsu was walking to her side of the tunnel. Now her match was up, and behind her was Uraraka. After Midoriya had left to go find Peter, Uraraka decided to follow Tsu to act as her supporter. "Tsu, are you ready?" Uraraka asked.

"Don't matter if I am, my match is about to happen," Tsu replied while stretching out her shoulder.

"Well…I know, but still. This isn't just anyone, it's Peter. He has much more experience than any of us, and he is your boyfriend, so you must feel somewhat nervous?" Uraraka said, more of a question.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Last time I faced Peter by myself, I lost in about 1 minute. But that was when he had his web-shooters on him. He doesn't have them on hand now, but that still doesn't mean he is any less of a threat." Tsu said, then looked back at Uraraka, "But I will win this battle."

"What if you don't?"

"If I don't, then oh well." Tsu and Uraraka heard Tsu's name being called as Tsu took a deep breath.

"Good luck Tsu!" Uraraka said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Kero." Tsu nodded at Uraraka and gave her a thumbs-up back before exiting the tunnel.

* * *

"Now that the ice has been cleared away, it's time to continue the tournament!" Present Mic yelled out as the fires in the four corners of the ring of shot out. "Now! Both students are from the Hero Course and have a built a close bond with one another! Both have similar abilities and are gifted in close and medium-range combat, but only one may win! From the left, we have the student who's made an impression even bigger than the human population! He is the gifted prodigy from USA, Peter Parker!" Peter was walking towards the ring now, looking determined. "And from the right side, she was on his team during the Cavalry Battle! The frog girl, Tsuyu Asui!" Tsu was also walking down to the ring on the right.

Both fighters made their way to the middle and stared at each other. "Tsu." Peter said, keeping his determined smile on, "After this whole Sports Tournament, let's go out."

Tsu kept her blank stare on, "Whoever wins gets to decide then."

"Deal." Both fighters went to their assigned sides as they waited for the signal.

"It's do or die! FIGHT!"

Tsu immediately shot out her tongue at Peter. Peter dodged it and ran to her while swung her tongue to the side, but Peter jumped over it. Peter reached her and threw a right hook, but Tsu blocked it with her arm and went for a kick to his kidney, but Peter blocked with his knee. Tsu's tongue retracted to her mouth as the two stared each down.

"For the love of God, just shut up for this fight."

"I was, but because you said that, I won't."

"Peter."

"Your fault."

Both jumped back and charged each other once again. Peter went for a right hook, but Tsu ducked it and went for an uppercut, but Peter grabbed her hand with his free hand and threw her to the side. Tsu got her balance back easily and dodged one of Peter's kicks. She used her tongue to grab his leg and trip him while doing a front flip to stomp on his chest, but Peter grabbed her leg and pulled her down to where he punched her the face. "Oops, that's usually meant for kissing, not for punching."

Tsu let the hold go, and Peter did a jump kick to get up but was immediately met with Tsu's elbow to her face. "I'm sorry, was that your face?" Tsu mocked him, and Peter looked up at her with awe.

"I'm so proud of you," Peter said, sweeping her legs, but Tsu used her hands to push herself back up while Peter also got up. "Damn, you are flexible and agile. I like that."

"Are you being perverted?" Tsu said to him as the two began to throw punches at one another.

"No, I'm just saying," Peter said, throwing his foot up to her chest. Tsu grabbed him in between his leg and thigh, gave him a sharp jab to his kidney and threw him down. Peter countered this by wrapping his legs around her arm and almost getting an armbar in, but Tsu used her tongue to hit him in the face. "Ow! That tongue hurts!" Peter said as he grabbed at his face. "What the hell is it made of, cement?!" Peter asked while ducking a roundhouse kick, but Tsu twirled around quickly, planted the leg Peter ducked under, and used her other leg to the same and kicked Peter in the face.

"Depending on the force of it," Tsu began, as she went for another kick, but Peter caught her leg. Tsu did a frontal kick and connected her foot against his chin which sent him up in the air a bit. "It can really hurt," Tsu said, using her tongue to slap him away.

Peter slid on the ground, before smashing his fist into the ground and looked behind him. He was inches away from the white line as he got up. "Wow, you are fast. And I see you've been taking fighting lessons lately, or you have been hiding those talents till now. Either way, guess it's time to up the tempo." Peter said as he got up.

"HOLY CRAP! PETER IS GETTING CREAMED OUT THERE! ASUI HAS HIS NUMBER AS PETER IS HAVING A HARD TIME COUNTERING ASUI'S QUICK AGILITY AND FIGHTING STYLE! IS THIS FIGHT GOING TO BE OVER ALREADY?!" Present Mic was surprised by this. He just called Peter a prodigy, but now he's getting his butt kicked.

"Not even close. This match is far from over." Aizawa said as he watched the match as well.

Peter once again tried to rush Tsu as Tsu launched her tongue at him. Peter dodged it once again and tried to grab it, only to pull his hands away after grabbing it. "Sticky! Full of saliva! Rough! Oh lord, it's still like a regular tongue!" Peter said as he looked at Tsu with a knowing smirk, "It hurts, but it's wonderful in the mouth if you catch my drift."

Tsu paused for a bit with a heavy blush on her face, "Tch…I…You…Grrrrrr…Oh, you are really just trying to push my buttons now." Tsu said clearly while she stood her ground. As she was retracting her tongue, Peter suddenly grabbed onto it and rode it. Tsu went wide-eyed as Peter landed a huge punch to her face that sent her flying back a bit and onto the ground. When Tsu got up, a bruise was already forming on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! Tsu! I'm so sorry!" Peter said in full panic mode. This what he wanted to avoid from the start.

Tsu said nothing and got up, ignoring the pain. She swung her tongue at him as Peter caught it, but now it was Peter's turn to be in surprise as she then pulled herself forward with it and kicked him straight in the stomach. Peter himself flew a bit back and grabbed at his chest. "Now we're even. Kero." Tsu remarked, jumping towards him. Peter jumped up, grabbed her by the leg and tried to slam on her the ground, but Tsu put her hands forward and stopped herself from hitting her face on the ground. Tsu used her other leg to kick Peter, but she missed as Peter threw her up. Tsu used her tongue and nearly wrapped up Peter in it, but Peter rolled out of the way. Peter, amazingly, jumped up to her height in the air and gave her a double ax handle to the ground. But he suddenly dragged down with her as she managed to get wrap her tongue on his leg as both of them hit the ground.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! FOR EVERY MOVE EACH OTHER THROWS, THE OTHER HAS A COUNTER! IN THE END, BOTH FIGHTERS ARE WEARING THE OTHER DOWN!"

Peter and Tsu got up slowly as they created a small crater in the ground. Peter did a spin kick and kicked Tsu away. He ran to her, but Tsu swept his feet from under him, used one of her arms to propel herself up, and used her other to punch him into the ground. Peter spat out as she punched him on his stomach as he lost his breath. Some of it hit Tsu, and she rubbed it away.

Tsu lifted Peter by his arms, and this resulted in Peter giving her a headbutt. Tsu backed away in pain while Peter fell to one knee to catch his breath. Once he did, he got up and Tsu almost got him with a snap kick, but Peter did a backflip to getaway. "Wow, you are quite formidable. I would take jabs at you, but I'm not great with frog puns, Kermit."

"How do you know my great uncle's name?" Tsu said, which made Peter stop in his tracks.

"Great uncle? No, I mean the frog that sits on a log that plays on banjo and got divorced from a pig?" Peter said with some confusion.

"Yeah. My great uncle. Kermit the Frog. He used to do a show called, 'Muppets.' His best friend was a bear named Fozzie." Tsu replied with her straight face still on.

"WAIT! YOUR UNCLE IS KERMIT?!" Peter yelled out, only to get wrapped up by Tsu's tongue.

"Tricked you," Tsu said as she tossed him with her tongue, but to her surprise, Peter grabbed her tongue with one hand and pulled her towards him.

"And so did I!" Peter retorted. He pulled her towards him, held her for a second, and threw her to the ground. A few seconds later, Peter hit the ground.

Midnight walked to them both and looked at them. "BOTH ARE OUT OF BOUNDS! HOWEVER, SINCE ASUI HIT THE GROUND FIRST, PETER PARKER IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd cheered for the two as both laid on the floor a bit.

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR MATCH! NOT AS LONG AS I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT, BUT IT SURE WAS THRILLING! PETER PARKER MOVES ONTO TO THE NEXT STAGE, THOUGH!"

Peter got up and looked towards Tsu, who was also up. The two looked at each other for a bit before walking to each other. "I guess you're choosing the place, huh?" Tsu said as Peter chuckled a bit.

"Nah, you do. You put up a hell of a fight, plus it's my way of making it up to you for the bruise."

Peter said as both of them looked at the crowd and took a bow.

"Meet me in the break room. I might take a few minutes since I am going to Recovery Girl's office. Kero." Tsu said as both left into their respected tunnels, and exited the stage.

* * *

"For such a short match, it was fast-paced. It kept everyone on their toes." Uraraka said with a smile, "What do you think Deku?" She said turning to him, but Deku was writing stuff down in a notebook. He's been so the whole match, and it was creeping everyone out. Uraraka sighed and tapped his shoulder.

Deku fumbled the notebook a bit as he was startled, "GAH! Wh-what?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"How was the match?" Uraraka asked again.

"It was surprisingly fast pace. It seems as though Tsu had a counter for almost anything Peter threw at her; also to add is that Tsu knew Peter would try to confuse her with him talking, so she adapted and did the same to him, but cleverly to a point where he would have to process it instead of passing it off. What I found most surprising though was that Tsu said something that made Peter pause. For as much as an experienced fighter as he is, I would have never expected him to be caught off guard. But I would have to say that Peter clearly shows his experience too; even though he was frozen and Tsu managed to throw him out of the ring, he was able to relax quickly and drag her with him. Knowing that he would be eliminated first, Peter threw Tsu to the ground so she would be counted out first." Deku said before leaning back, "However, that means there is still much more Tsu needs to improve on."

Uraraka tilted her head, "What do you mean? She did great against him."

"Yeah, but Peter wasn't using his web-shooters. Tsu kept him at a distance when she could, and when she couldn't she was able to still fight him. I'm surprised Peter's Spider senses didn't work very well during that fight. He was so agile when all of us fought him at once." Deku questioned this greatly. How could he dodge so many in a one vs all, yet not so much in a one on one?

"Maybe he felt more threatened back then, but now, not so much because there was only one person?" Uraraka asked, not sure of herself.

"Maybe."

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Asui (Winner: Parker)

Iida vs Hatsume

Kaminari vs Mina

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

Peter was waiting in the break room with his shirt off. He was checking on his ribs in a mirror and saw they there was a huge boot sized bruise there. "She really can kick, it hurts to breathe," Peter mumbled to himself as he put his shirt back on. "I hope she's taking this okay because I know this meant-" Peter felt something around his waist. "Oh." He was pulled back to where he met Tsu face to face.

"I know I can kick. Jumping around a lot gives you very strong legs." Tsu simply with her tongue wrapped around his midsection. She unwrapped him and held her hands to her hips while looking at him. "Also, I am not upset. I told you to bring it, and you did so I am happy that you did." Tsu said as she yawned and suddenly looked tired. "Kero…" Tsu simply said before she fell forward and was caught by Peter.

"Tsu!" Peter said, holding her up, "Are you okay?! Didn't you go to Recovery Girl's office?!" Peter asked, worried for her well being now.

"I did…it's just her kisses make people feel tired….kero…." Tsu looked up at him with a very tired look and groggy eyes, "I want to sleep, but I also don't want too either…" Tsu said to Peter.

Peter lifted her bridal style, leaned against the wall, and slid down so he was sitting. Once Peter was comfortable, he held Tsu's head close to his chest with one hand and using his other hand to bring her body closer to him. Peter smiled and looked down at her. "You like this?"

Tsu nodded and kissed him gently. She wasn't expecting Peter to do this, but she was loving the cuddling they were doing. Peter kissed her back just as softly. "Since love is way too early at this point, I'm going to say that I like you, Peter," Tsu said, making herself more comfortable in his arms. "You're so warm...kero…"

"Heh…I like you too, Tsu." Peter said to her. Tsu yawned before her eyes closed slowly as she began to drift off into sleep. Peter couldn't help himself but smile more and give her another kiss but on her forehead this time. "So cute."

* * *

The next match that was happening currently was Iida vs Hatsume. This match wasn't a fight; it was more of an advertisement for Hatsume. She was selling herself the whole time during the match. It left many bored and baffled by this, but exciting for the businesses that Hatsume was showing off too. This match lasted for ten exhausting minutes. Once Hatsume presented all of her inventions, she stepped out of bounds, which gave Iida a very confused but embarrassing victory. During all of this, however, no one noticed that Uraraka had left to the back.

"Um…Tenya Iida is the victor!" Midnight announced, but with just as much confusion in her voice as Present Mic had.

"Okay then. Well, Tenya Iida advances to face Peter Parker!" Present Mic said, and looked towards Aizawa while shutting their mics off. "That was more of a job interview rather then a match wasn't it?"

Aizawa looked to his partner, "Her goal the whole time was to catch the attention of any potential employers, so I say it was genius of her to use this stage to sell her inventions." Aizawa paused for a second and turned back to the stage, "Doesn't mean she won't receive any fanfare from anyone else, but I have a feeling she could care less."

"Good point." Present Mic said, turning the mic back on. Below them, both Hatsume and Iida were already gone from the ring. "So…let's move on immediately! Next contenders, make your way to the tunnels!"

* * *

Iida was fuming as he made his way to the stands where his class was. Iida walked to the designated area as everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Good try!" All of them said with some uneasy looks.

Iida sighed and straighten himself out and put his usual professional expression on. "Thank you, class," Iida said as he sat next to Deku. "I can't believe she tricked me! Even after all the time, we spent together during the lunch break, she still had the audacity to use me!" Iida complained.

Deku looked up from his notebook and tried to put on a friendly smile, but it ended up looking more like an awkward smile. "Well…a support hero's goal is to get their inventions out to any buyers, so I guess she saw the opportunity was best now since it is the Sports Festival? I mean...there is no bigger stage than this."

Iida looked down for a second to process Deku's comments, then looked up, "Well it could have been less embarrassing then!" Iida stated as both of the boys looked down since the fire shot out once more, indicating the next match was about to start.

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Asui (Winner: Parker)

Iida vs Hatsume (Winner: Iida)

Kaminari vs Mina

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

"Now this next match also has two Class 1-A students! From the left, we have the electrifying Denki Kaminari" Kaminari was making his way to the stage with a firm expression on. "Versus! Um, is anything going to come out of those horns? Well, who knows! It's the Acidic Pink Fighter! Mina Ashido!" Mina was walking from the right in her PE outfit as well, but her expression was not as friendly as it usually is.

Both students made their way to the middle. "Hey, Mina, no hard feelings from earlier, right?" Kaminari asked with a faltering expression.

"Oh no, there will be. You used Yaoyorozu's trust for your own perverted needs! Even I didn't think you stoop to Mineta's level!" Mina yelled out to him with a frown. Kaminari winced. He did use one of his friend's trust, and it wasn't just a friend, but one of the two who saved him from death at the USJ.

"Ready?! FIGHT!"

Mina spewed acid from her shoes and raced towards Kaminari. "This is for Yaoyorozu!"

Kaminari blankly stared at Mina as she was approaching him. "...I'm sorry Mina." Kaminari immediately used his electrical Quirk as it spread around the entire arena. Mina was shocked by Kaminari's attack as she then fell over once Kaminari ended his attack.

"Ashido! Are you able to continue?!" Midnight yelled out to Mina. Mina did not respond as she was smoking on the ground. "Mina has been incapacitated! Kaminari is the winner!" Midnight announced.

"LACKLUSTERING AND COMPLETELY ONE SIDED! HOWEVER, KAMINARI ADVANCES!"

* * *

Mina wasn't moving at all, and Midnight went down to examine her. She held up her arms in an 'X', indicating that she needed to be transported to Recovery Girl's office immediately. Kaminari couldn't look at Mina once the Paramedics arrived and placed her on the stretcher, and took her into the tunnel. Kaminari knew she would pass out from his attack, but it was the guilt of twisting Yaoyorozu's trust that was on his shoulders. Kaminari, with his head down, walked back into his tunnel.

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Asui (Winner: Parker)

Iida vs Hatsume (Winner: Iida)

Kaminari vs Mina (Winner: Kaminari)

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

"With no time to waste, let's move onto the next match! At this rate, almost everyone is from the Hero course! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! It's Fumikage Tokoyami!" Tokoyami was already present in the ring with his arms crossed, and his bird eyes made for an intimidating stare that gave his opponent chills. "And opposing him; All-Purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommended, so her abilities are certified! It's Momo Yaoyorozu!" Yaoyorozu was looking rather intimidated, but her confidence was still up.

"Hey guys, what did we miss?" Everyone turned to see Peter and Tsu finally arriving back.

"Where the heck were you two?!" Jiro asked, getting up from their seats.

"We were in the break room." Peter simply said as both of them walked to their seats.

"Doing what?" Kirishima questioned.

"Doing anything…interesting?" Mineta questioned as well, but his tone made it obvious he was thinking of is usual thoughts. Peter turned and gave Mineta a stare that made the small boy hide.

"I was feeling tired after seeing Recovery Girl, so I fell asleep while Peter acted as my pillow," Tsu answered.

"So you two just cuddled?" Jiro asked them.

"Yup. Kero." Tsu said while Peter wrapped an arm around her.

"So, what happened to Deku?" Peter said to Deku.

"Well. You missed Iida's and Hatsume's match, but…."

"SHE USED ME FOR TEN MINUTES!" Iida yelled towards Peter.

"Yeah that. Kaminari and Mina had their match, but it was over as fast as it began because Kaminari knocked Mina out with his electricity. That's all you missed. Right now, it's Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami." Deku explained. Everyone looked back down to watch the match, except Iida, who got up and left.

* * *

"Test your might! FIGHT!"

"Go! Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out as Dark Shadow came out from his belly.

"Yes!" Dark Shadow said, flying over to Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu created a shield and blocked Dark Shadow's attack. She was trying to create a weapon now, but Dark Shadow's continuous attacks kept distracting her and pushing her more and more backward. Unbeknownst, to Yaoyorozu, she wasn't aware that Tokoyami's strategy was to push her out without hurting her. After a final hit to Yaoyorozu's shield, Dark Shadow stopped attacking.

" _He's stopped attacking?!"_  Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she made staff in her other hand, " _Now I can-"_

"Yaoyorozu," Midnight yelled out, "Is out of bounds!" Yaoyorozu froze and looked shocked at Midnight. Once she looked to her feet, she saw her right foot was past the white line. Indeed, she was out of bounds.

"ANOTHER LACKLUSTER, BUT TOKOYAMI ADVANCES TO FACE KAMINARI!" Present Mic yelled out.

Tokoyami called back Dark Shadow into him as he took a bow and turned to walk back to the tunnel. Yaoyorozu stood where she was; she couldn't believe what just happened. She had all of the confidence in the world, but…she lost in a matter of seconds. "An overwhelming victory! A completely overwhelming victory! Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the greatest Quirk ever?!"

"I….couldn't do anything….nothing….this….can't be…." Yaoyorozu mumbled to herself and walked back to her tunnel slowly with her head down.

"Tokoyami's too amazing!" Deku said while Ojiro was leaning in from behind listening to him, "I can't believe he forced her out of bounds just by focusing on the shield Yaoyorozu made!"

"He wasn't trying to hurt her?" Ojiro asked, stunned by the results of the match as well. Deku looked back and nodded to his classmate. "That's how easy it was for him, huh?" Both looked back down to see Yaoyorozu still making her way back into the tunnel. "She must be frustrated…" Deku looked to where Uraraka was sitting and saw that was she gone, and that her iced tea lost all of its ice now. Deku stood up and left to the back to go and find her.

Peter looked at Yaoyorozu walking to tunnels with a face of concern on him. She must be taking this very hard.

"You want to talk to her?" Tsu asked Peter, getting his attention.

"Later. I think right now she needs to be alone." Peter sighed, and looked back to the ground. " _For such an amazing talent and character, why is she so...under right now? What's holding her back?"_

* * *

First Round:

Midoriya vs Shinso (Winner: Midoriya)

Todoroki vs Sero (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Asui (Winner: Parker)

Iida vs Hatsume (Winner: Iida)

Kaminari vs Mina (Winner: Kaminari)

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu (Winner: Tokoyami)

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Uraraka

* * *

"For the next match, we have a match-up between two redundant Quirks! Manly and passionate steel! We have Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B!" Tetsutetsu looked angry at Kirishima as he pounded his fist together.

"Alright!" Tetsutetsu let a mighty voice as he was fired up.

"Versus! Manly and passionate hardening! We have Eijiro Kirishima from Class 1-A!"

Kirishima was rubbing his knuckles together, not very sure why everything between them two was the same. "Even our intros are the same," Kirishima complained.

"Wow, I have no idea who to root for," Peter said as he was excited about this match. "Oh, this will be good."

"MORTAL KOMBAT! FIGHT!"

"Stop yelling for everything you idiot!" Aizawa finally spoke to Present Mic with rage.

Both activated their Quirks and charged at each other with furious roars and charged their fists back. Once they were near each other, they threw their punches and their fists collided and made sparks.

* * *

Iida had left the group awhile back. He needed to get his mind back together before his match with Peter. As he walked into the break room, he didn't notice Uraraka was already inside sitting on at a table.

"Good work, Iida," Uraraka said to him.

"Hello, Urara-" Iida paused as he looked up to her. Uraraka's brow was narrowed in weird 'V' shape between her eyes. She looked like she was trying to put a war face on, but was failing miserably. "You're not looking like yourself! Your brow is all wrinkled!"

"My brow?" Uraraka questioned before rubbing her head. "Oh, it's just my nerves...Must've reached my brow." Uraraka said, somewhat positive that's why her brow was like that.

Iida closed the door behind him before walking to her, "I see...You are up against Bakugo, after all…"

Uraraka looked down to the table, "Yeah, I'm really scared…" She then raised her head with her brow returned to normal, "But you know, after seeing a match like yours, Iida…" Uraraka then looked towards Iida, who had a bewildered look on his face.

"My match?" Iida was confused. His match was just a much him acting like a dummy for ten minutes while Hatsume was a saleswoman.

"Uraraka!" Both of the students looked at the door to see Deku coming in.

"Deku!" Uraraka said in surprise. "You don't want to watch the other's matches?"

"Most ended quickly," Deku responded, walking towards her and sitting down on the corner from her, "And now Kirishima is up against Tetsutetsu from Class B. I guess that it'll take a while."

Uraraka was holding one of her wrists, her nerves still getting to her. "Then, soon…next…."

Iida looked towards Deku with a nervous look, "Well, I don't think Bakugo would use a full-strengthen explosion on a girl…"

Without hesitation, Deku answered back, "He would." Both Iida and Uraraka shuddered by how quickly Deku responded, but also from knowing that Bakugo will not hold back. "Everyone's trying to become number one to make their name dreams come true. Heck, even Peter is taking this seriously, and we're not even sure how long he's going to be here before help arrives. Even if it wasn't Kacchan, no one would think about holding back." Deku looked down with guilt, "You've helped me a lot, Uraraka." Deku said as he pulled out his notebook, "That's why I thought maybe I could help you a little." Deku said, looking at Uraraka and holding his notebook out to her. "A plan to use your Quirk against Kacchan's! It's rough, but I came up with something!"

Iida was smiling now, knowing that this could give Uraraka a big advantage over Bakugo, and lessen the risk of injury. "Oh, isn't that great, Uraraka?!"

Uraraka smiled lightly, "Thanks, Deku. But, it's fine" Uraraka put her fingers together and looked at two of her best friends. Both were taken back by her response. Uraraka then explained herself, "You're amazing, Deku. I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you. During the cavalry battle, I thought it'd be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you. That's why when Iida said he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed." Uraraka then got up from her seat and began walking towards the door. "That's why it's fine." Uraraka paused in front of the door, "Everyone's facing the future and trying their hardest. That means we're all rivals, right?" Uraraka then looked back with her thumbs up and a struggling smile, "So, let's meet in the finals!" Uraraka said before turning away and walking out of the door.

* * *

The fight between Tetsutetsu and Kirishima was a long one. It already passed the 20-minute mark, but it was spectacular as neither man would go down. Their fists and kicks kept colliding with one another. When one strikes the other down, the other would do the same. It was a battle of will and strength. The crowd was bought into it. It was as if an unstoppable force met an immovable object, and everyone was loving the spectacle.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted while the two kept brawling. Neither would die today, both had a purpose to win so they may advance to the next round.

Peter was fully focused onto the match since it started but remembered that he hasn't seen Uraraka since he got back, and that kinda worried him. Peter broke his gaze away, "Tsu."

"Yeah?" Tsu asked, still watching the match.

"Where's Uraraka?"

"Most likely in the back with Iida and Midoriya," Tsu said, looking to him. "Going to tell her something before her match?"

Peter got up and walked off, "Yeah." Tsu looked for a bit before getting up and following. Uraraka was there for her match, so the least she could do was support her too.

Both were walking towards Uraraka's end of the tunnel before they saw her walking to the exit. "Uraraka!" Peter called out to her.

Uraraka turned around and flashed a brief smile. "Hey, you two." Uraraka looked back to the tunnel, "Well…this is it."

"Yeah. Uraraka, be safe. This is Bakugo we're talking about." Tsu said, worried that Bakugo might end up hurting her.

"I will Tsu," Uraraka said to her.

"Hey. I believe in you. We all do Uraraka. Go show him what for." Peter smiled towards her with his thumb up. Uraraka smiled back and put her thumb up too.

"Kero. Yup. Good luck, Uraraka!" Tsu smiled at her until they heard Uraraka's name being called.

"I'm up. See ya guys soon!" Uraraka then headed down the tunnel while the couple ran back to their seats to watch the match.

* * *

The two managed to get to their seats in time before introductions were said.

"What happened in the last match?!" Peter asked, panting a bit as his seat.

"No one won, they tied," Jiro said to them. "After this match, they'll settle in a simple test like arm wrestling or something."

"Right," Peter said, looking down to the match. " _Bakugo, I understand that you might hurt her, but…don't overdo it..."_

"I get the feeling this might be the most disturbing match," Tsu said. Although she was fully supporting Uraraka, she knew Bakugo was a brutal person.

"I almost don't want to watch," Jiro said, rubbing her arm. Out of the tunnels came out the final challengers in the first rounds. Uraraka and Bakugo came out of their respective tunnels. Both stood in the middle and the fire burned once more.

"The eighth and final round of the first rounds is about to begin!" The crowd cheered as their adrenaline was fully revived after seeing the last match. He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo!" Bakugo was looking at Uraraka with a blank look, but it still held his competitive spirit in it. "Versus! She's the one I'm rooting for! She gives gravity the bird! From the hero course, it's Ochaco Uraraka!" Uraraka took a deep breath and faced her foe with the same look.

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel! FIGHT!"

Uraraka immediately went after Bakugo with her head low. Bakugo also charged and was winding up his right arm back. Before either one could clash, Bakugo made his right go under and blew Uraraka away with an explosion.

"Uraraka!" Both Iida and Deku cried out in worry.

"Even though you're fighting a girl, you have no mercy, do you, Bakugo?" Tsu said with her tongue in her mouth.

Peter said nothing but kept watching with a firm expression on his face as if he was judging them.

" _This is no good,"_  Uraraka told herself. She held up her arms, so the full blast of Bakugo's attack wouldn't affect her, but that didn't mean it did not hurt. " _Even if I knew about it, I wouldn't have been able to react in time."_

Bakugo took a few steps to the side to get to a clearer area of the smoke. "I'll take care of you," Bakugo said, cockily. Just then Uraraka appeared from the side as Bakugo charged up his right hand again. "Don't underestimate me!" He yelled out and blasted her. Once the smoke cleared away, he was stunned to find only a shirt and not Uraraka. "WHAT?!" He said in shock.

"OH! SHE MADE HER JACKET FLOAT AND SENT IT OVER THERE?! SHE DID IT IN AN INSTANT, TOO!" Present Mic said, clearly surprised by this development.

Uraraka was behind Bakugo now, her hand reaching out to his back trying to tag him and make him float. " _If I make him float now...!"_  Uraraka was about to touch him, but Bakugo's insane reflexes kicked in as he quickly twisted his body and swung his hand, creating another explosion to send Uraraka away. Uraraka flew back but managed to regain her footing again.

"He moved after he saw her?!" Sero said, clearly surprised by Bakugo's speed.

"With a reaction time like that, it doesn't matter if there is a smokescreen or not," Kaminari added in, also surprised. "With Uraraka not being able to activate her Quirk, unless she touches him, she's at a disadvantage with Bakugo's reflexes."

" _True. But…is anyone seeing what she is doing?"_  Peter asked himself, already seeing through Uraraka's plan.

Uraraka once again rushed at Bakugo, but per usual, Bakugo threw another explosion at her. "Too slow!" He yelled at her as he blew an explosion to her face. Many of the audience members were starting to get disturbed by this. Some of Class 1-A started to hide their faces to avoid watching and questioned Bakugo's antics towards their classmate. But even then, Uraraka was still coming back and the same results kept repeating itself; she rushes him; he blows her away.

"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest, but…this is…." Present Mic began to say, but his voice faded away as he too was getting disturbed by this match.

The same play kept replaying to the audience and they were quiet. No one was taking joy in this match. At this point, some of the audience members were beginning to question whether or not this match should even continue.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop this?" One said to Cementoss.

"Isn't he going too far?" Another asked.

There were many murmurs as the crowd was getting restless.

"I can't watch…" One person said before standing up, "Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that?!" The person yelled out to Bakugo, "If there is such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds! Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!"

" _How weak do they take her to be?! Uraraka is clearly showing massive strength by just staying in this match! Also, do they not see what the heavens are packing right about now?"_  Peter told himself, not making any noise which was causing some of his classmates to also be confused on why Peter, right now, isn't being his usual outspoken self. Shouldn't he also be against this?

Now part of the crowd was booing Bakugo for this match, "There's booing from part of the crowd right now...But honestly, I also feel the sa-" Present Mic was saying before Aizawa elbowed him in the face and took the mic from him.

"Was that a pro hero saying he's playing around?" Aizawa asked over the mic. "How many years have you been a pro?" He asked as much of the audience were confused by this question. "If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home, and look into different careers!" He said loudly, which made the audience silence themselves. "Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledging the strength of his opponent who has made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down."

In the ring, Bakugo was looking past the smoke and saw that Uraraka was still standing. Genuinely, he was beyond surprised that he was seeing the softest person in his class taking hits from him head-on and still standing and still willing to fight. Bakugo found new respect in Uraraka as a fighter. "Not yet….She's still….not dead!" Bakugo said as Uraraka wiped sweat from her head and stared him down.

"It's about time…I think…" Uraraka mumbled while Bakugo got into a defensive position. Uraraka looked to Bakugo and put her hands together, "Thanks Bakugo…for not letting your guard down…!" Uraraka yelled at him, which in turn threw Bakugo's guard off.

" _This is embarrassing for a pro to be scolded, and for him to judge Bakugo and Uraraka without processing everything through. Though she took a beating, Uraraka kept her body low while she advanced, concentrating Bakugo's attacks on the ground, and storing up a very powerful move. Right now, she narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks to keep him from noticing."_  Peter thought to himself while looking up.

Above them, was floating debris from the stage. Uraraka planned to let Bakugo loose because he would then blow pieces off of the stage while Uraraka would tap any pieces she can. "I'm gonna win!" Uraraka announced while tapping her hands together to release her Quirk's power and cause the debris above them to fall.

"A meteor shower?!" Present Mic shouted, clearly thunderstruck.

"You should've noticed," Aizawa said to Present Mic.

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeve?!" Deku shouted as the others were just as astounded.

Bakugo looked up and had the same feeling as the rest. Bakugo was more than impressed. But...then it clicked. He lost all respect he held earlier. There is no way she could have come up with a brilliant plan like this, and the fact that Deku is one of her friends and he knows him better than everyone else, Deku must have had a part in this plan. " _Fucking nerd…"_ Bakugo thought, then tightened up his left arm and began to store sweat into his palm.

Uraraka ran towards Bakugo and through the falling stone shower, "With this much debris whether he's evading or counterattacking, there will definitely be an opening! At that moment, I'll get close to him with my secret move!" Uraraka tapped her fingertips together, activating her Quirk once more, "I'll win! I'll win and be like Deku, too!" Uraraka was about to tap Bakugo and win, all of her hopes were high. Uraraka was going to win.

But all that went away just as fast as it came. Bakugo held up his hand high above him and charged his attack fully. What happened next utterly Uraraka's plan. Bakugo set off a mighty explosion that destroyed most of the falling debris, making all of the stone turn to dust. The explosion was powerful enough to send Uraraka flying back and create a windstorm that was felt by everyone.

Uraraka was on the ground with her eyes closed, but as soon as she got to her knees and opened her eyes, all that she saw was smoke. "Since you're friends with Deku, I thought you'd be up to something…" Uraraka was beyond shocked and afraid. It wasn't just her though; everyone in the stands was blown away, so much that Tsu even broke character and her face was in a state of awe. In one shot, Bakugo obliterated Uraraka's master plan.

"B-Bakugo delivered a satisfying explosion! He blasted boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!"

"That was close…" Bakugo whispered, his hand twitching.

" _I did as much as I could, yet…it wasn't…he just…He just blew right through it!"_  Uraraka looked down to the ground, slamming her fist into the concrete in frustration. To add more drama to the fight, Uraraka still got up and looked towards Bakugo. " _Even so…I can't quit now…"_

Bakugo smirked as Uraraka got up, his blood flowing with energy. "Alright, let's get serious then, Uraraka!" Bakugo yelled and charged at her.

Uraraka tightened her fist and tried to run towards him, but like her plan, her body failed her as she fell over. Once she hit the ground, Bakugo's smile faded and he stopped and stared at her limpness body. " _No…not now…"_

"Uraraka…" Peter mumbled, now getting worried for her. " _I'll need to see if she's okay."_  Peter got up and walked to the back knowing how this was going to end, without anyone noticing. " _...Out of everyone…I can honestly say that I'm most proud of you. You fought till your body collapsed, you have the heart of a hero, but…what drives you though, Uraraka…"_

Uraraka laid on the floor, her body now twitching slightly, " _My body...it won't….do….what I want…"_  Uraraka's hands began to cooperate with her as she was now crawling her way towards Bakugo, not giving up. Not now.

Bakugo couldn't believe what he is seeing. Uraraka took every blow, launched a secret attack, witnessed it all go away in a blink of an eye, and her body even collapsed due to her passing her own limits, yet, she would not yield. " _Who is this girl?! Deku's girlfriend, this round-faced extra just won't die! Just…won't...quit. ….Heh…You have guts, round…Uraraka…"_

" _I can't lose! I need to win! I need to win this! It's not about me! It's never been about me!"_  Uraraka said in her head, remembering her self-made promise to her parents. " _They need money! They need it! Daddy and mommy need it! I have to win this! Come on body! Get up! Please! Get up! Please…I can't…I can't fail now…not when I have got so far… Please…It's always been about them…"_ Uraraka would not stop crawling, but soon, she gave out. Her last breath of energy came as she stopped crawling.

Midnight jumped down from her stand and checked on Uraraka. Uraraka's eyes were tired, they were looking almost as if she was losing her life. "Daddy…" She mumbled out before her eyes closed, finally giving in to her exhaustion. " _I'm…sorry…"_

"Uraraka is out of commission! Bakugo advances to the next round!" Midnight said to the crowd while they cheered for Bakugo's win, but mostly for Uraraka's never give up attitude.

Bakugo looked at Uraraka's burnt shirt, the one she used to trick him. "So desperate. You better get better." Bakugo said before walking off the stage and back to the tunnel.

Out of the other tunnel came out two robots and a stretcher. The robots placed Uraraka on the stretcher carefully before moving her to Recovery Girl's room.

"The eighth match of the first round is over...oh Uraraka. Oh yeah, and Bakugo advances to the second round." Present Mic said, showing his disappointment and his concern for Uraraka.

"If you're gonna do it, do it properly," Aizawa said, just as coldly as ever.

"Right...NOW LET'S PULL OURSELVES TOGETHER AND GET READY FOR THE SECOND ROUND! BUT WE SHALL TAKE A SHORT BREAK FIRST!"

* * *

Uraraka was taken to Recovery Girl's office. Once she was patched up, she exited the room and saw Peter leaning across the hall from the door. "Hey, Uraraka," Peter said, getting off of it.

"Oh! Hiya Peter!" Uraraka said happily, closing the door.

"You are too happy. You just lost, yet you smile." Peter was confused by her reaction, though he could sense she was hiding her emotions.

"I lost. Oh well. Bakugo just outdid me. My plan failed, moving on the next thing." Uraraka exclaimed, her smile still planted on her face.

"Riiiiiight." Peter looked at her, not buying into her story.

"I'm going to the break room," Uraraka said as she walked away.

* * *

Deku was devastated. Uraraka said that they would meet in the finals, and he believed in that. He believed in her. She was so confident in her abilities that it was inspiring to see. Yet...she failed. Deku witnessed Uraraka crawl to keep fighting, but she lost. While walking, from the corner, up the stairs, was Bakugo.

"Whoa, Kacchan?!" Deku said, now fearing for his life, like usual whenever he saw his friend/bully.

Bakugo, however, was looking annoyed. "What the-What the hell do you want?! Die, scum!" Bakugo yelled at Deku.

"I um...Well, my match is next so…I was going to get ready in the break room...Also congrats on the victory." Deku said, his body slowly moving due to being almost paralyzed in fear. "Later…"

"That was your idea, wasn't it? That damned desperate plan." Bakugo said, walking up the stairs and looking in Deku's direction. Deku then paused and stood in place. "You just have to be annoying, don't you? What the hell-"

"It wasn't." Deku turned around, all his fears suddenly gone and replaced with pride. "All of it...Uraraka planed it all thinking about how she could beat you. If you thought that was annoying, that was because Uraraka was in control of you." Deku said before walking away.

Bakugo could only glare at his classmate as he walked away. As much as he hated to admit it, Uraraka was in control. But even more so, it wasn't because of Deku either. Uraraka had a plan and executed it so well. Hell, he was even nervous about losing because she took away one of his arms with her ultimate. " _Deku is the last person to lie to me! He's always been honest no matter what, so I have to believe this! That soft, round face was actually behind that stupid attack! …Damn...she's fucking tough."_

* * *

Bakugo walked into the crowd of his classmate's area, where he was bombarded with words.

"That was tough, huh? Playing the bad guy." Sero said, looking over his shoulder.

"Even if it was because of the match-up, you played an amazing villain, Bakugo," Tsu said to him, still somewhat amazed by the spectacle she watched.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Bakugo barked to them as he sat next to Kaminari.

"But man, I can't believe you were able to aim such a huge blast at a frail girl. I…" Kaminari then silenced himself and looked down. Although he did hold back, he still fried Mina, and she hasn't come back yet.

"What part of her was frail?" Bakugo asked them, but no one heard his question.

* * *

Deku arrived at the break room to take his mind off of things and plan for his fight with Todoroki, but once he opened the door, he was met with Uraraka.

"Man, I lost huh?" Uraraka said to Deku as he entered the room. Deku couldn't even think straight. Uraraka was in the break room and was acting as nothing had happened. "I got carried away at the end thinking I could do it, dang it."

Deku closed the door as reality kicked in for him. "Uraraka, what about your injuries? Are you okay?"

"Yup, she took care of my injuries." Uraraka said, pointing to the bandage on her right cheek, "It was only moderate healing, so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I've still got scratches and stuff, though." Uraraka said with a slight smile before she jumped out of her seat and showed a face of 'frustration', "Man, but that Bakugo was really strong! He totally got me! I need to work harder, too!" She said kinda awkwardly before realizing what she was doing and sat down embarrassed.

Deku could only look at her with a dumbfounded look, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine! Better than expected!" Uraraka said to Deku with a smile. Her phone started to vibrate as she grabbed it, "I mean, you immediately started looking ahead, Deku, and just because I lost doesn't mean I can lose my dreams."

Before Deku could speak, Present Mic's voice came over the speakers. "Kirishima has won the arm-wrestling match! Fighters of the next match make your way to the stage!"

"Already?" Deku asked in a surprised tone. "Later," Deku said, smiling at Uraraka before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, Deku! You weren't able to prepare because I was here…" Uraraka said to him.

Deku looked back to her, keeping his smile on, "No, I'm fine."

Uraraka couldn't help but smile back, "I'll be watching, 'kay? Good luck!"

"Thanks," Deku said, before exiting the door.

Uraraka stood for a bit, then looked at her phone. She had a missed call from her father. Uraraka sat down and called him back.

"Sorry about not picking up earlier, Daddy," Uraraka said to the other line.

" _It's fine, sorry for calling when you're busy. Your mom and I watched you on TV. You were so close! But you were amazing!"_  Uraraka's dad proudly said to his little girl.

"I wasn't that close. And I wasn't amazing either." Uraraka said, her attitude changed from happiness to defeat and dejection on a flip of a dime. "I rushed in too much at the end, too. I didn't have a plan for what to do after that, either. I was completely beaten."

" _Is that so?"_  Uraraka's dad responded, still keeping his attitude high, " _I don't understand complicated things, but just because you lost doesn't mean your path's been closed off, right? There's always next year, right?"_

Uraraka felt herself slowly breaking down, "The further you advance, the more you can show how well you do against different Quirk types. The scouts can't tell with just one match."

" _What're you in such a hurry for?"_

Uraraka's voice started to break, "I mean...I want to hurry and help you guys…" Uraraka was shaking and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

" _...Ochacho, it's fine even if you don't rush. You feeling that way shows you're kind, so I know you'll be a great hero."_ Uraraka began to cry now, rubbing her eyes, but keeping her phone next to her ear still.

Outside of the door, Peter watched from a distance as Deku was walking from the room slowly and towards his match. "He must know she isn't herself either. There's no way she isn't upset, hell, I can tell Tsu is upset with losing even though she isn't showing it." Peter thought before putting his ear to the door. He was hearing Uraraka crying and decided it is best to comfort her.

"ENDEAVOR?!"

Peter heard Deku yell out as he turned and saw Endeavor talking to Deku. Peter didn't like him, but he will not drag Deku into this. Peter eavesdropped, hearing the whole conversation. " _He's still talking about Todoroki as some kind of puppet?! And now, he wants to drag Deku into this?! Nope, this isn't happening!"_  Peter waited until Deku was out of his sights before he walked to the flaming bastard. "HEY!" Peter shouted, grabbing Endeavor's attention.

"What do you want?" Endeavor said, annoyed already.

Peter walked to him and stood in front of him, looking Endeavor in the eyes, "I overheard the conversation, and all I have to say is this. Don't you dare drag him into your family problem." Peter said firmly and with venom.

"Mind your business brat. That kid shares a similar Quirk as All Might, he's a perfect stepping stone for Todoroki. That kid is too strong, Todoroki will be forced to use his left side and realize his potential and his goal to overthrow-"

"Shut up."

Endeavor stopped and looked at Peter; a bit surprised. "What?"

"I said, 'shut up'" Peter said before taking one step towards Endeavor, "I don't give a damn about your personal vendetta against All Might! You are abusing your own son for your own selfish desires! And now, now you want to drag my best friend into this pathetic little agenda of yours?!" Peter yelled at him, which was pissing off Endeavor, "I will not stand by and watch that happen! If you want Midoriya, you will have to get through me first!" Peter said, staring at Endeavor with no fear in his eyes or voice.

"You don't understand anything boy! I've been clawing my way up this ladder, only to be stopped by that freak! I wasn't able to do it myself, so I made Todoroki to fulfill what I couldn't!"

"You selfish son of a bitch!" Peter roared, and that made Endeavor take a step back, "How dare you abuse such power?! You are the opposite of everything I - what a hero stands for! Todoroki is his own person, not your puppet! You are such a coward and an embarrassment to what a real hero is! You are no hero! You are a villain disguised as a hero!" Peter yelled at him before turning and walking away.

Endeavor was frozen. He couldn't believe Peter's fury, nor his words. But that just made him angrier, angrier then he's been in a long while. Endeavor simply turned away, " _Stupid fucking brat! I would burn his punk-ass if he wasn't under protection and a minor! How dare he say I'm a villain! I've done more than he's ever done his entire life! I'll show that child one day."_

* * *

Peter walked back towards the stands where everyone else was. Since he was too busy yelling at Endeavor, Uraraka had already left the room. Peter couldn't get Endeavor out of his head as he walked back to his seat. " _Men like him are just of many reasons why I wear the suit and live up to Uncle Ben's words."_  Peter got back to his seat.

"I never noticed you left. Something wrong?" Tsu asked, her finger on her chin.

Peter kissed her gently and smiled, "Nothing babe. Just took a quick walk." Tsu smiled back and looked back to the ring, leaning on Peter's shoulder.

"Kero."

* * *

The flames spewed out once more as the crowd roared, still keeping the same energy as they had before.

Present Mic got back on the microphone and continued to do what he does best, talking. "Thanks for waiting, everybody! The first match of the second round is a big match!" Present Mic said while the two contenders made their way to the ring. "The man who won a huge victory in the first round and literally left the audience frozen, it's Shoto Todoroki!" Todoroki made his way from the left side of the ring, walking onto the concrete. "On the other hand, this guy barely made it past the first round! What kind of fight will he show us this time? It's Izuku Midoriya!" Deku walked onto the ring from the right side, with a determined, slightly nervous look.

* * *

Up in the stands, Class 1-A was hyped for this match. Todoroki made a war declaration to Deku and Peter, and now he will be fighting one of them. This was going to good. " _Will Todoroki's ice freeze Midoriya, or will Midoriya's immeasurable power overpower Todoroki?"_ Most of them thought to themselves.

Tsu didn't move as she spoke, "Who do you think will win?"

Peter thought for a second before answering, "Well it depends. If Deku can get close enough he will be able to send Todoroki flying with his strength, but if Todoroki is successful and keeps Deku at a distance then it's Todoroki's win. Honestly, this match could go either way."

* * *

"At this year's sports festival, both have shown top-class performances! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other! Now, Midoriya vs Todoroki! Todoroki vs Midoriya!

Both fighters stared down each other for the first time. The number two vs the number three.

"Who will come out on top?! FIGHT!"

* * *

_Person 1: This is one big stadium. But not as big as my-_

_Person 2: I swear if you say something about your dick, I will chop it off and force it down your throat!_

_Person 1: I was going to say not as big as my love for Spider-Man, but okay._

_Person 3: Let us focus friends. We must tread carefully here. They have security, and it is heavy._

_Person 1: Let's ask politely and say 'please'. If they don't let's give them a nice bullet in between the eyes, or make them into sushi._

_Person 2: Just follow me you, idiot…_

* * *

_Shigaraki: Master, you say you found a person to join in our expedition?_

_?: Yes, Shigaraki. This one is quite fascinating. He claims to have come from another dimension along with three others and is offering his services for a high price. I will pay him for he has many talents, and it seems he is able to hold his own against Nomus._

_Shigaraki: When will I meet this man, Master?_

_?: Soon. For now, just continue watching the Sports Festival._


	13. And the winner is...

"'  _My father earned his title, but was never able to become number one thanks to All Might, that is why he is an eyesore to him. I will not become a tool for that scum's plans! In my memories, my mother is always crying. Your left side is unsightly. She said as she poured boiling water on my face.'_

_...Todoroki. I can never understand your pain, and I wish you had never suffered. No child should ever have to be put through that much pain because of their father's will...But...when you challenged me before the Sports Festival started, we both agreed you were the better one. But right now, that will change. It has too if I want to live up to those who have supported me."_

* * *

Class 1-A looked down intently at two of their best. The one with all the power in the world, Midoriya, was facing off against the boy born with ice, Todoroki. Easily they were in the top 3 of the most powerful in the class. Now, they will get to see who is the stronger of the two.

"At this year's sports festival, both have shown top-class performances! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other! Now, Midoriya vs Todoroki! Todoroki vs Midoriya!"

Both fighters stared down each other for the first time. The number two vs the number three.

"Who will come out on top?! FIGHT!"

* * *

The instant the 'T' left Present Mic's mouth, Todoroki reused the same iceberg attack he did on Sero in an attempt to achieve victory early on. Deku was prepared for this, however, as he used his thumb from his right hand to flick his middle finger to unleash a massive windstorm that broke through Todoroki's ice.

"I knew he would do that…" Todoroki said and looked closer at Deku, "He would sacrifice his own limbs to win."

"WOW! Midoriya broke through Todoroki's ice like paper!"

From a different part of the stadium in the crowd, All Might watched with concern. " _Midoriya didn't know what scale of attack Young Todoroki would use, so he abandoned control and fired off a shot at 100%! Though it is true that was the only way to evade Todoroki's attack…It doesn't mean that Todoroki will give up on that attack entirely."_

Todoroki used the same attack again, and the results were the same. Deku used a different finger to fight against this attack.

" _Okay, let's see. Todoroki always attacks in an instant, and if someone is faster, he has a hard time keeping up._

…

 _No...that's all I have on him?! I need to find an opening then, or I'm through!"_  Deku told himself. The pain was unbearable, but he needed to fight through it if he wants to win. " _The ice behind him, it's acting like a wall so he doesn't get blown away. Which means I was right to use my fingers. I still have ammunition to use against him, but…only six!"_

"You can't keep this up forever, Midoriya," Todoroki stated and launched yet, another iceberg attack while Deku sacrificed another finger. Five fingers left.

* * *

"Damn it! It started!" Mina said as she ran into the stands along with Kirishima.

"Mina! You're back!" Hagakure said to her while motioning for her to sit next to her, which Mina did so.

"Hey, Kirishima," Sero said, "Good job making it to the second round," Sero said.

Kirishima smirked and looked down to Bakugo, "Yeah, I'll be up against you next, Bakugo. Let's have a good fight!"

"I'll kill you," Bakugo responded plainly.

"But man, you, Todoroki, and Kaminari can all shoot off powerful attacks that cover a lot of ground. Like 'bam!'" Kirishima said, kinda jealousy of the range of attacks the three have at their disposal.

"And apparently, you can do it with no time lag," Sero said to Bakugo as he recalled when Uraraka got behind him, yet Bakugo still managed to blast her away.

"I'm not just shooting them off widely, don't underestimate my aim," Bakugo said, keeping his eyes on the fight.

"What do you mean?" Kaminari asked.

"If you overuse your muscles, the muscle fibers tear, and if you keep running, you'll run out of breath," Bakugo said then looked at his right arm. " _The amount of power I used to destroy all of those rocks took a real toll on my arm. There is a limit to what I can produce from my power, too. Hmph. It's exactly the reason why I had my costume designed to store the sweat so it could fire much more powerful blasts without the risk of injury."_  Bakugo looked up from his arm and back to the fight, "Quirks are physical abilities, too. They all must have some kind of limit."

"That makes sense. It applies the same way to nonphysical ones too, like my overuse of electricity." Kaminari said.

"Too bad it doesn't fix stupidity." Jiro mocked. Kaminari said nothing, much to the girl's surprise.

" _So...that's his weakness? If I stress him out too much, he'll be weakened. Well then, that's good to know if I have to face him."_  Peter thought to himself as he listened to the conversation.

* * *

"So...you are aiming for an endurance match, Midoriya?" Todoroki said as he got prepared to launch another attack, "Then I shall end this quickly!" Todoroki did launch another attack and Deku responded just as the norm. Deku blew it away by using the last finger on his right hand. This is what Todoroki wanted as he made an ice slide for him to travel on over the win.

Deku looked up and saw what Todoroki was doing, " _Crap! I fell into a trap!"_  Deku then used one of his already broken fingers on his left hand to attack, but Todoroki somehow dodged it and went for an ice punch. Deku moved out of the way as Todoroki punched the ground. Todoroki then froze up the ground in an attempt to freeze Deku. Deku did jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough as his foot got caught in the air. " _Oh no! I'm caught!"_  Deku looked to Todoroki, who was preparing for an attack. Deku had his fingers ready, but instead, he made a fist and smashed the ice away. The force of the smash was so powerful that it blew away, and melted, the ice and caused a vertical, yet harmless, tornado in the arena.

"A TORNADO?! A HARMLESS, VERTICAL TORNADO?! HOW DOES THIS OBEY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS?!"

"You live in a world filled with superpowers called Quirks, I think physics left us a long time ago."

"...I guess so. BUT STILL!"

Deku screamed out in agony as he felt his arm brake. It was a huge risk to sacrifice his arm, and this early in the match, but he had no choice. Deku looked into the tornado, but the wind was moving so fast he couldn't tell if he knocked Todoroki off or not.

"That was a lot more powerful than before." Todoroki froze the ground underneath his feet to help prevent him from flying away from the intense wind. Once the wind was calming slowly, he created a small circle of ice in all directions to stop him from moving. Deku was shocked to see Todoroki still in bounds. "Are you trying to tell me to stay away?" Todoroki asked him.

Deku's arm was broken. It was purple and blue until it met the shoulder. " _It's not just his Quirk...His judgment, application skills, mobility, everything is strong! How am I going to win against this?!"_  Deku was panicking. Todoroki was on a whole other level, maybe getting close to Peter's level already. This show of power was already causing whispers to go around about how strong Todoroki is, and if he is already better then some pro heroes.

"What? Are you that beaten up from defending and running away?" Todoroki asked while breathing out a cold breath from his mouth.

Deku could only glare at him in pain. " _That's all I could do right now! I don't have a good plan to beat…his arm!"_ Deku looked close and saw that his arm was freezing up. " _It's trembling! Is that a backlash from the use of the Quirk?! Please tell me it is! I could really use the knowledge of knowing one of his limits right now!"_

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but you also have my thanks. That guy's face is clouded over thanks to you." Todoroki said while eyeballing his father who was standing in the crowd. Deku looked down in pure frustration. "With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you? Let's end this." Todoroki didn't move an inch as he sent out one more iceberg attack.

Class 1-A was in total astonishment. The whole match was just Todoroki and Deku had not done any damage to him whatsoever.

Everyone is fighting with everything they've got…To win and get closer to their dreams...yet...How is how strong?

"Is Midoriya really going to lose?" Jiro said with slight shock on her face.

"Todoroki just overpowered Midoriya," Kirishima added in.

"I can't see Midoriya winning this now," Tsu said, leaning in.

As everyone made expressed their thoughts, Bakugo and Peter both spoke in unison, "Do you believe Deku would go down without a fight?" Both boys looked at each other for a second before Bakugo scoffed and looked elsewhere. Now no one was paying attention to the match, they were just bewildered that Peter and Bakugo said the same thing.

"TODOROKI JUST KEEPS POUNDING AWAY! THIS IS THE END FOR MIDORIYA!"

The iceberg was closing in on Deku as he held his head down still. Todoroki watched as his attack was sure to be his last against this disappointing battle against Midoriya."Do you believe I'm just going to lay down and let you win?!" Deku suddenly said with passion and looking up with fire in his eyes, and using one of his fingers to blast through the iceberg. Todoroki was stupefied by this as he was nearly knocked out of bounds, only being saved by a ramp of ice he created to keep him in bounds.

"Told you guys!" Peter said with a smirk while Class 1-A was shocked once more.

"With your broken finger?" Todoroki said, looking at Deku. Deku's right index finger was a deeper shade of purple. Todoroki got off the ramp and was confused, "Why are you still fighting?"

Deku, as if he was possessed by another spirit, answered, "Because you are trembling, Todoroki." Todoroki didn't know how to feel seeing and hearing Deku's response. This was another person. "Quirks are physical abilities, too. That means, there is a limit to it. Like your arm for example? Your running to your limit too now, wouldn't it be neat if you used your left side to solve this problem?" Todoroki grimaced a bit as he knew where Deku was going with this. "Everyone is fighting with everything they've got…To win and get closer to their dreams...to be number one...yet..." Deku looked up and gave Todoroki a glare that shook the half and half student a bit, "YET YOU WANNA WIN WITH HALF YOUR STRENGTH?! You know, I may be damaged, but you haven't put a single scratch on me!" Deku then squeezed his right hand into a tight fist as some blood dripped from it. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

"How...how strong is Deku?" Uraraka said out loud, surprised that Deku could even continue with that much pain.

"I don't know, but I do know that his will be quite possibly stronger than ours if he still is willing to fight through broken bones and ligaments," Iida said with just as much surprise.

" _...The real fight has just begun."_  Peter thought and smiled a little.

Todoroki's shaken state wore off and was replaced with a taste of anger, "Midoriya, what are you planning at? Everything I've got? Did my father buy you off or something? Now I'm angry!" Todoroki yelled out as he ran towards Deku, relatively slower than usual.

" _His movements, they are slowing down,"_  Deku told himself, watching Todoroki running to him. " _The more he uses it, the lesser he gets."_  Deku waited for Todoroki to do something before making his move. Todoroki jumped once he was close enough and pulled his arms back, his right side preparing to freeze Deku. Deku then made his move, which caught Todoroki off guard. " _Imagine the microwave! Don't let it explode! Don't explode! Don't explode! Don't explode!"_  Deku kept saying while charging up his right side, and with that, Deku landed a straight punch into the sternum of Todoroki while Todoroki was able to freeze Deku's left arm.

"FINALLY! SOME ACTION!"

Deku yelled out in more pain as he lifted his left hand, all of his fingers being a darker shade of purple.

"Wow. I can't believe Midoriya still went on the offensive even though he looks more broken than healthy." Tsu said, quite amazed at Deku's persistence.

"Why?! Why won't you stay down?!" Todoroki said as he unleashed another iceberg, but this once was smaller and slower.

Deku was easily able to dodge it. " _Not coming as fast…"_ Todoroki was now in front of Deku as Deku was prepared to injure his finger more, to which he did as he blew himself and Todoroki apart from each other. Todoroki was able to stop himself while Deku landed on his feet and looked at his hand. His fingers were looking as if they could turn black, besides his thumb, which was red. Deku didn't care, he aimed his hand once more and looked ready to flick his index finger.

"Midnight should I end this?" Cementoss asked over an earpiece. "That Midoriya is thinking that 'Recovery Girl will heal me anyway,' and is being reckless," Cementoss asked while Midnight was listening on her end. "He's full of adrenaline right now, so he can't feel the pain…" Deku flicked his finger again as both he and Todoroki would not go out of bounds and clashed once more. "But, those injuries...They can't be fully healed in one go now. Even if he does win, he won't be able to fight the next match."

Aizawa watched Deku fighting. He remembered telling him that he can not say 'he can't control his Quirk' anymore as an excuse. " _His power has gone down, but he's also gained control. This isn't reckless fighting. This is just the best he can do to win at this point."_  Deku tried to punch Todoroki again, but Todoroki dodged and used a weaker iceberg attack, but missed.

" _To be able to fight in that amount of pain, that requires a lot of resolve. Deku. What the hell are you, honestly? You will be one scary guy to fight once you control that great power of yours."_ Peter watched intensely and was feeling his nerves getting riled up.

Todoroki used the same attack again, and while Deku tried to counter it, he couldn't make a fist anymore. "I can't make a fist, but I can still flick with my thumb!" Deku placed his thumb in his mouth and flicked it to counter Todoroki's attack. "Smash!" The force of power pushed them apart once more.

Todoroki made an ice barrier behind him, feeling the effects starting to get to him from both his frost on his right side and the force from Deku's attacks. "Why...why are you still fighting?!" Todoroki suddenly said.

"Because I have to live up to everyone's expectation!" Deku was running towards Todoroki, his arms limp, and his head down. Deku then spoke with a mighty voice, "I WANT TO BE HOW WE ALL LOOK AT PETER! HOW THE WHOLE WORLD LOOKS AT ALL MIGHT! That is why…" Deku looked up to Todoroki, "THAT IS WHY I AM STILL FIGHTING! TO BE NUMBER ONE!"

At that moment Todoroki heard a voice. A voice he was familiar with. " _Shoto."_  Todoroki heard his mother's voice…but she was happy. Todoroki remained frozen until Deku headbutted him in the chest, causing the two to fly a bit forward.

Deku stayed on his feet and paused, looking at his classmate with rage, "That is why I am fighting with everything I got! There is no way I can know all of your circumstances, or resolve. But for you to become number one without giving it your all, to completely reject your father...Right now, I think you should stop screwing around!" Todoroki was remembering, remembering memories he never thought he would ever remember.

* * *

_*Cough* * Cough* *Wheeze* *Cough* *Wheeze*_

" _Stand up!" Endeavor said while looking down to a small boy. The boy had thrown up his lunch while grabbing at his small stomach. He was Todoroki, but without the scar. "If you're downed by something like this, forget beating All Might; you won't be able to even beat small fry villains!"_

" _Please stop! He's only five!" Yelled out a desperate woman. She had white hair, was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans and white socks. She knelt to the Todoroki and held his shoulder._

" _He's already five! Get out of my way!" Endeavor roared with rage before Todoroki heard a noise that would haunt him forever._

_***PUNCH*** _

_It wasn't a slap this time, he punched her…Todoroki looked to his side to see his mother on the floor, holding the left side of her face. "Mom…!"_

* * *

Todoroki felt his right side freezing more as he watched Deku rush him. His right side was being consumed by frost, it was getting to a dangerous point too. "Shut up!"

* * *

_In a bedroom, there was 5-year-old Todoroki and his mother sitting on a bed. His mother was holding Todoroki in her arms as he was crying her chest while gripping her shirt tightly. "I don't want to, Mom…" Todoroki said through his cries, "I...I...I don't wanna be like Dad...I don't want to be someone who bullies you, Mom!" Todoroki said before he sobbed into his mother's chest once more._

_His mother put his her hand on the back of his softly to try and comfort her, "But you want to be a hero, don't you?" Todoroki stopped crying for a second as he looked up to and saw her smile._

_Smile._

… _Smile…_

_Her beautiful smile..._

* * *

Todoroki remained still while Deku was nearing him, still recalling his memories and hearing his mother's voice. " _It is okay for you to be one. As long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_  Todoroki was too frozen to react as Deku charged his fist once more.

"I will win this because you won't put your full power into this!" Deku yelled out as he struck Todoroki once more, "I'll surpass you!"

Time slowed for Todoroki. He felt the pain leave, but he felt himself being lifted off the ground slowly. He saw the bright orange-red sun; he saw the clear blue sky, and he could make out many of the faces in the audience. His memories clouded his mind once more.

* * *

_Todoroki watched from a podium above. He was watching his siblings playing around with a ball. They were playing with a Futboll, kicking the ball around, laughing and smiling like there were no worries. He wanted to play too...His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt a strong grip on his hand and began pulling him away from his happy family._

_Endeavor was pulling him away while he spoke, "Don't look at that, Shoto. They're different from you. They are in a different world." Todoroki didn't want to go with his dad. He wanted to play ball. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to smile. He didn't want to feel…pain._

_*That night*_

_Todoroki couldn't sleep. Dad had tired him out again, but at this point, he was used to it. As he was walking across the hall, he heard his mother in the kitchen talking. He stopped by the door and listened._

" _I can't take it anymore." Todoroki looked at his mom and saw her in distress. It made him scared. "Every day, the children seem to become more and more like him…" She was boiling water in a teapot, the lid rumblingly lightly, but the steam coming out more forcefull by the second. "Shoto...That child's left side sometimes looks very unsightly to me...I can't raise him anymore...I feel like I shouldn't…"_

_Todoroki could feel his heartbreaking. He couldn't believe what his mother was saying. Was she being serious? Was she going to run away? Did she…not love him anymore? "M...mom?" Todoroki said with shakiness and heartbreak in his voice._

_Todoroki's mother gasped and slowly turned around. He saw her eyes. They were full of fear. At that moment, the pot started to scream as the water was now at the maximum boiling point. The heat, the pressure was too much. It had to be released now, or it would explode. She suddenly grabbed the pot and…_

_*The next day*_

_Todoroki was standing by a wooden door, looking at the ground below him. The left side of his face was covered in a bandage. It hurt. It burned, yet felt so cold._

" _Good grief, this is an important time too..." Endeavor said to himself._

" _Where's mom?" Todoroki asked, his voice emotionless._

" _Oh, she injured you, so I put her in a hospital." Endeavor responded._

_He...put mom in a...hospital? Da-...no…he just did that? How could he? How could he just say that so calmly?! Did he even feel upset?! Depressed?! Or he was just as he always is. Angry? Angry at what?! Angry at her for doing what! He did this to mom! He did this to him! He did everything to them, yet she is the one being treated like the criminal here?!_

_Todoroki looked down and felt his tears running down his cheeks, "This is your fault." Todoroki said. Endeavor looked to his son in surprise. What he saw was an angry, cold stare from a child who was feeling the effects of hell. Hell has consumed this child's soul. This was the final straw. But then he noticed one more thing on this child's face. Hate. "You're the one who made Mom…" Todoroki couldn't finish his sentence. Not out of fear, but because he saw his father's look. It showed no remorse. He felt nothing. He's just a…bastard..._

* * *

Time moved regularly as Todoroki hit the ground. He then got to one knee and looked down to the ground. "I will...reject...my old man's power…" Todoroki said, not budging one bit.

Deku looked on with a desperate look on his face. "STOP IT! IT'S YOUR QUIRK! YOURS! NOT HIS! YOU MAKE YOUR QUIRK WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! HE DOESN'T!" Todoroki looked up and remembered one more memory.

* * *

" _Yes, that's right! Children inherit Quirks from their parents. But the important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your flesh and blood. Recognize yourself." Todoroki was watching TV on the couch with his mother beside him, her hand on his shoulder. He was absorbed into what All Might had to say. "That's what I mean when I say: 'I am here!'" All Might said on the TV with his smile._

" _You see?" Todoroki's mother began to say, "You want to be a hero, don't you, Shoto? It's okay for you to be one."_

* * *

_How did I forget this memory?_

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It's okay for you to become who you want to be."_  Todoroki felt the heat. His left side was smoking. The pressure inside was screaming, the boiling point was at its maximum. It has to be released now or else it would explode. Todoroki suddenly began to feel the fire, and it was unleashed.

A huge blaze of fire was released from Todoroki's left side. All of the pent-up pressure was now outside of the pot. Deku stared in awe as well as the crowd.

"Th-This is…" Present Mic tried to speak but was at a loss for words.

"The fire is here…" Uraraka said, feeling the heat on her face. Iida and the rest could not even think straight. No one knew what Todoroki's left side was capable of, since when was he able to use fire?!

"So. You finally realized it Todoroki. You aren't chained to your dad. You have great power, and your dad's will doesn't apply to your will. You use that power however you want, as long as you use it responsibly and not to hurt others." Peter said, smiling widely now.

All Might was in shock for a moment, but then he realized the true reason why Todoroki suddenly used his left side. " _Young Midoriya, don't tell me this whole time you have been trying to save Young Todoroki?"_

"Even though you want to win…" Deku heard Todoroki speaking, "To help your enemy...Which one of us is screwing around now?" Deku saw a pose, a pose of a hero who was just born. On the left, Todoroki's fire was ignited and burning greatly. On the right, Todoroki's ice was freezing the ground and his body. It was the perfect combo. "I...I want to be a hero, too!" Deku was ready to face Todoroki at his best. He succeeded in his goal; he saved Todoroki and made him realize his full potential. Now, he can be a real hero. Both future heroes were smiling at one another. They were ready for one last round.

"SHOTO!" Endeavor yelled with all his might, very happily too. Everyone looked towards him with a confused look. Endeavor began to walk down the steps, his flames burning with pride. "Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me...You will fulfill my desire!" Endeavor's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

" _Too bad it isn't for you."_  Peter looked at Endeavor, and the smile that was on Peter's face was now replaced with rage.

"Uhh...Endeavor suddenly shouts encouragement? Such a doting father." Present Mic said, his confusion not wearing off.

"Wow…" That was Deku could say at the moment. He never expected to feel this excited to see Todoroki's true power. He was so happy for him.

"Why are you smiling?" Deku blinked and his smile slightly faded. "With those injuries…In this situation…You're crazy." Todoroki told Deku. The only response Deku gave was a look of a determined fighter. "Don't blame me for what happens next." Todoroki stomped on the ground as the floor below him froze quickly. Deku activated whatever power he had left as some part of his clothing ripped. His power was building as a windstorm was emanating from him.

Cementoss had seen enough fights to know where this was going. He used his Quirk to start building cement walls. "Midnight! If they keep going, it'll be bad!"

Midnight ripped off a piece of her clothing on her arm as she agreed with Cementoss decision. "His body won't hold up!" She released a pink gas from her skin, the gas being able to put others to sleep.

Todoroki, at full power, discharged an iceberg that was shot forward; it was meant to push Deku out of bounds. Deku jumped over it and pulled back his right hand one more time. One for All at full power. Todoroki charged up his fire, and in a blaze of glory, he set off like a jet and rushed Deku head-on. He put out his left hand, charging up a massive fireball. "Midoriya…Thank you." Before they could clash, Cementoss barely made it and put up a few thick walls of cement between them. The walls were broken when the Quirks met them, and they still collided. The result was a massive explosion of heat and cold wave that completely obliterated the ring. The force of the wind was so powerful that people began to fly out of their seats, while some took cover or were able to endure it.

"Hng! Holy-! Deku! Todoroki!" Peter yelled out, putting up his hands to his face.

"Too powerful! Kero!" Tsu said, doing the same.

"These two are insane!" Uraraka said with Iida holding onto her arm to keep her from being blown away.

Once it was over, the arena was silent, so silent that a pin drop could be heard. There was so much smoke and dust everywhere that it made it impossible to see.

Up in the announcer's box, Aizawa was perfectly fine while Present Mic was flipped over, his feet on the desk area and his head on the ground. "What the fu-flip what that?!" Present Mic said, almost cursing. "What the heck is up with your class, Aizawa?"

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded," Aizawa explained the science behind the windstorm.

Present Mic quickly did a jump kick and was back on the seat, "That's what created this explosion? Just how hot was that?! Jeez! I can't see a thing! Midnight, who won?!"

Midnight was thrown to the ground from the wind, her hair a mess and her mask gone. Once enough smoke and dust were cleared away, Deku was seen standing against a wall. Blood was on the wall; his head was down, his arms broken, his clothes barely hanging onto his body. Slowly, he fell over. In the ring, Todoroki stood awake and well. The clothes on his left side were burnt away, showing off his body. He took no damage. "M-Midoriya is out of bounds." Midnight whipped out her flogger, but was still in shock as she yelled out, "Todoroki advances to the semi-finals!" The crowd broke out their paralyzed state and roared for the amazing spectacle that was put on in front of them.

* * *

Second Round:

Midoriya vs Todoroki (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Iida

Kaminari vs Tokoyami

Kirishima vs Bakugo

* * *

Mineta, Uraraka, Peter, Tsu, and Iida were all rushing towards Recovery Girl's office. They wanted to know if Deku was alright. They saw his condition, and it scared them all to their core. Once, they got there, they all burst through it without a second thought. "Midoriya/Deku!" They all yelled. Inside was Mr. Toshinori and Recovery Girl. Deku, however, was laying on a bed without a shirt, his feet without socks or shoes, his right leg in a splint, and both of his arms heavily wrapped in bandages and being supported by a sling.

"Holy sweet mary mother of Galactus! Deku!" Peter said, approach the bed with obvious fear.

"Are you okay?!" Uraraka asked. As she approached it too. This the first time she's seen Mr. Toshinori so, she looked at him, "Oh, nice to meet you..."

Mr. Toshinori looked at Uraraka and smiled, with sweat dripping down his face, "Hey…"

"You're all so noisy." Recovery Girl said.

Deku stirred a bit, waking up weakly, and speaking, "Hey...what about your match?" He asked Iida and Peter.

"Really?! That's what you are thinking about right now?!" Peter said to Deku, kinda aggressively too.

Deku flinched and looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Peter shook his head and had a nervous look on his face, "Just don't do something that reckless again. You really scared us." Peter said gently patting Deku's good leg.

"That match from earlier was scary, Midoriya." Mineta said while pointing at Deku, "What pro's gonna want that?"

Tsu slapped Mineta with her tongue and looked at him, "I don't like your style of rubbing salt into his wounds."

"Mineta is right you know," Peter said to Tsu.

"You wanna get slapped too?" Tsu asked Peter. Peter said nothing and looked away.

"Be quiet, now! I know you all are worried, but you need to leave. I have surgery to do!" Recovery Girl said, pushing them all out.

"SURGERY?!" The five yelled out while backing up towards the door.

"Surgery is a big deal, isn't it?!" Mineta asked.

"Will his injuries be completely healed?!" Both Uraraka and Iida asked as well.

"Don't worry about that. Just leave it to me." Recovery Girl said before she closed the door on them gently and locked it.

The five stood outside looking at the door. Peter sighed and looked to them with a smile, "He'll be fine, I promise."

"How could you promise something you have no control over?" Mineta asked Peter as they all looked at Peter with the same question in mind.

Peter turned to them with a smile that made everyone somehow feel calmer. "You all look up to me in some way, yet, I look up to Deku. In some weird fashion, I can't help but idolize his actions. He's strong, maybe even stronger than me. That's how I know he'll be okay. Now…" Peter looked towards Iida, "We have a match to get too." Peter then walked towards his side of the tunnels as he left everyone behind.

"He's so calm," Uraraka said as Iida then walked the other way.

"But he has a point. We have a match to get too, and worrying about Midoriya isn't what should be my top priority at the moment."

"Kero. We should go back now." Tsu, Uraraka, and Mineta then went back with the two girls getting obvious distance from the smaller boy.

* * *

"Holy crap I don't think anything else is going to be able to top that battle! Anyways, let's get back on track! Everyone right now is from the hero course, just telling you now! Now, from the left, we have Tenya Iida!" Iida was in the ring with his arms crossed and his glasses somehow not falling off. "Aaaand on the right, we have Peter Parker!" Peter stood on the opposite end with his arms at his sides, smiling.

"I'm running out of references, so Round Two! FIGHT!"

Iida quickly blasted off towards Peter as he caught the boy off guard with a gutshot. Peter's body came off the ground a few inches as he curled inwards from the strike. Iida then tried to push Peter off the stage by running him off, but Peter was able to grab Iida by his arms and throw him to the side. Iida regained his balance quickly and ran towards Peter as Peter was regaining his surroundings, but Peter's senses flared up and he jumped over Iida.

"WOW, HE CAN JUMP!"

As Peter landed, he swiftly moved to the side to allow Iida to run past him. Peter quickly grabbed Iida by his arm and threw him out of the ring with his superior strength. "Iida is out of bounds, Peter advances to the semi-finals!" Midnight announced as Peter was breathing rather quickly, and deeply.

" _Damn. That punch threw me off. If I didn't throw him out now, I would have lost."_  Peter thought in his head as he walked to his tunnel. Iida got up and took a bow before heading inside his tunnel too.

"That was quick."

* * *

Second Round:

Midoriya vs Todoroki (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Iida (Winner: Parker)

Kaminari vs Tokoyami

Kirishima vs Bakugo

* * *

Kaminari and Tokoyami had made their way into the ring already. Tokoyami was standing still with a black robe over him while Kaminari had a rather disturbed look on his face. Tokoyami noticed that Kaminari was not in the right mind to be fighting. "I'll make this quick then," Tokoyami announced to Kaminari, who looked up to him.

"Quick? Don't underestimate me." Kaminari said before he noticed what he said, "Oh great, now I sound like Bakugo."

"I can't think of any more references. FIGHT!"

Tokoyami quickly summoned Dark Shadow while Kaminari ran and was discharging low electricity shots from his body to keep Dark Shadow away. Once close enough, Dark Shadow tried to strike Kaminari in the chest, but Kaminari made his voltage higher so the shadow retreated in pain. Kaminari stiffened a bit, the effects from his last battle still affecting him. Though it was short, it took a lot of electricity to knock out Mina. Tokoyami noticed this split-second show of weakness and knew what was happening. "Dark Shadow, keep attacking," Tokoyami said. "Um...okay." Dark Shadow replied, growing more and timider.

Dark Shadow kept striking at Kaminari as Kaminari kept increasing his voltage use. "Damn it! I know he plans to drain me out, but I can't figure a way…A way to do what now?" Kaminari was slowly losing his thought process for his brain was frying. Sure enough, the match ended rather quickly due to Kaminari not being able to conduct any more electricity as Dark Shadow pushed Kaminari out instead of hurting him.

"Kaminari is out of bounds, Tokoyami wins!"

"Another quicky!"

* * *

Second Round:

Midoriya vs Todoroki (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Iida (Winner: Parker)

Kaminari vs Tokoyami (Winner: Tokoyami)

Kirishima vs Bakugo

* * *

Kirishima and Bakugo stood in the ring facing off. Both were ready for a fight, and eagerly waiting for the call.

"FIGHT!"

Kirishima hardened up as Bakugo wasted no time rushing him, and blasting his face first. "DIE!" He yelled out, only to feel a hand grab his arm. "What the?!" Kirishima was unfazed as he yet for a solid punch on Bakugo, but Bakugo dodged it and broke free of Kirishima's grasp before putting distance between them.

"Your explosions won't work on me! When I am hardened like this, I'm invulnerable to explosions!" Kirishima said while going after Bakugo now. Kirishima threw a sharp right hook that Bakugo was barely able to dodge while getting some of his skin peeled off from Kirishima's rock-like skin. Bakugo set off an explosion at Kirishima's left kidney, but to no avail. "As I said, that won't work on me Explosion Boy!" Kirishima taunted.

Bakugo knew he was a predicament, but there is always a way. A way to win.

Everyone was watching intensely as the two friends were going at it with each other. Most were surprised that Bakugo was on the defensive while some were not. Deku had finally arrived from Recovery Girl's office as he was standing at the top. "Kirishima and Kacchan… Which means" Deku looked up the screen above to see what he missed. "Peter and Tokoyami advanced." Deku closed his eyes, mildly upset. "Aw, I knew it… I wish I could've seen it."

Bakugo was having a difficult time figuring out what to do against Kirishima. All that he could do was dodge his attacks. Blasting him wouldn't work, so what good would it do now? " _Damn it! Shut up you fucking loudmouth; I know I'm being pushed back!"_

Deku was amazed by the fight before him. All his life he has seen Bakugo always on the offensive, but now, he is on the defensive. This was very intriguing. "Kirishima's Quirk is simple, but that's what makes it strong. It hardens his skin so attacks that would normally do massive damage to one would do little to nothing to him. Bakugo's Quirk is limited to what it could, but depending on the amount of sweat he puts into his palm he can break Kirishima's harden, but if he does too much he'll shatter him instead. But at the same time, Kirishima…" Mumble mumble mumble. Deku was in full mumble mode as he didn't realize Peter and Iida were behind him with a bizarre look on their faces. Both have been friends with Deku for a long while, but they still weren't used to this.

"Deku!" Peter said, snapping Deku out his trance. Deku turned around as the two friends walked to him.

"I see your surgery went well," Iida said with a smile on his face. "We're glad!" Peter nodded his head as the three stood together.

"Thanks, guys. And…" Deku looked at both of them as a sweatdropped. "I don't know if I should congratulate Peter in front of you, Iida."

"It's okay. Peter bested me, and to be honest with myself, I am not surprised." Iida said while Peter chuckled with slight pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I will admit I was scared." Both Iida and Deku looked at Peter, "I mean…" Peter looked back at Iida, "When you rushed me in the beginning, I was caught off guard. I was prepared, but I guess I didn't think you go all out straight away. I was on my heels the whole time, I think I just lucky at the last moment." Peter said while a smile as he patted Iida on the shoulder. "That just means your improving, good job man."

Iida smiled back and bowed, "Thank you, Peter." Iida straightened himself out.

"Is your big brother, Ingenium, watching your progress, too?" Deku asked Iida. Since one of Iida's goals was to make his brother proud, he thought Iida would have called him to see his reaction.

"I called him earlier, but he was working," Iida replied.

"Oh. Well...I wonder how it'll go when you tell him that 'the prodigy' beat you." Peter referenced what Present Mic kept calling him. He enjoyed the name.

"It doesn't matter. I got this far, so that must mean I have improved. I will watch over the rest of the matches and learn from them, just like how I did from Midoriya's."

"What could you have learned from mine…" Deku mumbled under his breath.

"We learned not to be an idiot," Peter remarked while Deku shrunk a bit. "Hey, I'm kidding man, come on."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"The injuries or your feelings?"

"...Be quiet…" Deku whispered, slightly smiling. Deku knew Peter meant no harm with his jabs; it's one of the things he likes about him. It's just fun and games with Peter, until its time to be serious.

"OH! ANOTHER COUNTER BY BAKUGO!" All of three of them looked back down to see that the tables have turned in Bakugo's favor.

Bakugo struck Kirishima in the right kidney with a powerful explosive. Bakugo has figured out how to win because of how Kirishima looked like he was in pain. "You've been straining to keep your whole body rock-hard this whole time, right?" Bakugo asked with a sadistic grin. "If you attack quickly in that state, sooner or later, it'll start coming apart!" Kirishima's face told what Bakugo needed to know. He was right. And with that, Bakugo set off a violent and much more mighty explosion.

Kirishima was able to block it, but he was struggling to stay up. His eyes widened as he saw Bakugo's signature 'attack' face and his right hand reeling back. Bakugo fired off another explosion, then another, and another, and another, and kept putting on a barrage of explosions in Kirishima's face. "The finishing blow!" Bakugo yelled out as he struck Kirishima in the and took him off the ground. "Well, I understand why you wouldn't want a drawn-out match with me, though," Bakugo exclaimed as Kirishima fell flat on his back, knocked out.

"Kirishima is immobilized! Bakugo wins!" Midnight said as the crowd cheered once more.

* * *

Second Round:

Midoriya vs Todoroki (Winner: Todoroki)

Parker vs Iida (Winner: Parker)

Kaminari vs Tokoyami (Winner: Tokoyami)

Kirishima vs Bakugo (Winner: Bakugo)

Semi-Finals:

Todoroki vs Peter

Tokoyami vs Bakugo

* * *

"AND WITH THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE SEMI-FINALS HAVE BEEN SET AS THE WINNER OF THE FINAL SECOND ROUND IS-"

"DEADPOOL!"

" _They call me Deadpool, I'm hella fast_

_Came to merc the bad guys, and get some ass_

_Got blades for days, got guns galore_

_Got combo moves, evades and more_

_With bear traps and hand grenades_

_Pull the pistol like a maniac right in your face_

_Poppin off caps, leave a trail of guts_

_Sittin' on my chair, scratchin' my nuts_

_Don't stop when I shoot, full-auto is on_

_Your ass is grass, and I'm mowin' the lawn_

_Hot lead to the head, and I won't stop_

_Whatcha crew gunna do when I hack and chop?_

_But all these bitches are prima donnas_

_I stuff my face with chimichangas_

_Tacos and beers, always keepin' it loose_

_Hang on for a minute while I'm droppin' a deuce_

_(Deadpool)_

_Sexy mothafuckaaaa!_

_(Deadpool)_

_(Deadpool)_

_Captain Deadpool!_

_Nah, Just Deadpool!"_

Out of seemingly nowhere, and with vulgar entrance music, a red and black costumed figure came walking out onto the ring with his hands waving everywhere as he blew kisses to the crowd. He had two swords on his back, a utility belt, and two pistol holders on both of his thighs with pistols in them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bakugo said with furious anger.

"Uhh, Deadpool?! Weren't you listening to the song?!" Deadpool had said towards Bakugo before he teleported to Peter. "Peter my man! Give me five!" He said, raising his hand for a high five.

Peter couldn't move one inch. Not out of fear, but out of pure shock, if that was even the right word. "H…How…" Peter suddenly grabbed Deadpool by his collar and pulled him to his face, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Give me a second." Deadpool teleported them away back to the ring, turned away, pulled up his mask, and grabbed a tic-tac box before taking a few. He then chewed a bit before swallowing them. "Where were we, my love?" He said, looking back to Peter.

"Security!" Aizawa yelled out as Peter dropped Deadpool onto the floor.

"No! You'll just provoke him!" Peter's pleas fell on deaf ears as pro heroes began to surround the ring.

"Oooooh, pointless heroes that no one will remember because they only show up for one chapter," Deadpool said as he looked around and began to count. "Aaaaaaaand 8. Really? Just eight heroes? And none of them are even that good. What? Was Endeavor too busy beating his ex-wife to show up?" He then looked back to one of them, and it was Midnight. "Nice boobies!" Deadpool said, earning a smirk from Midnight.

Before Peter could do anything, he felt himself being wrapped up by a cloth and dragged away. Aizawa was on the ground with his arms out of their slings. "Get to safety, Peter."

"I can't Aizawa." Peter said looking up to him, "He's from my universe." Peter couldn't see it, but he felt Aizawa's surprise. "Aizawa, don't provoke him. He may seem like a jokester, but he is one of the deadliest assassins in my universe. What makes him deadly is his unmatched skills, his unpredictable actions, his expert knowledge in all types of weaponry and explosives, and the worst thing. He can't die. His healing factor is too fast for death to catch him, and gruesome injuries like impalement only last for a few seconds! He's almost immortal." Aizawa sighed and walked forward as he couldn't believe this was happening now.

"Stand down heroes, let me talk to this child," Aizawa said as Deadpool walked up to him.

"Child?! I'll have you know I stopped believing in Santa Claus when not once did he ever eat the cocaine cookies I left for him under Groot's ashes! *Looks at camera* I needed a Christmas Tree, and he was dead; so I got his ashes, put them in a small bag, but not before I helped myself to snort some of them up because I needed to be in the holiday spirits, and then I placed the bag on top of the cookies. *Looks back at Aizawa* And what were you saying, rag doll?" Deadpool asked Aizawa nicely. Aizawa could only stare in absolute confusion. Aizawa has seen and heard many things, but this easily was one of the weirdest things he has ever heard. "Did a cat get your tongue?"

"Deadpool!" Peter yelled out to him, approaching him now. "Just stop talking! Sheesh!"

"Didn't we go over this already? I made you watch X-Men Origins with me, and you learned nothing?! I don't shut up, I just get louder!"

"WADE! SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!" Yelled out a feminine voice. Peter's eyes shrink as he knew whose voice that was.

"Oh please no…"

Out of the same tunnel came out a slim teenage girl who had long black hair that reached to her lower back, green eyes, was wearing a choker, black sports bra, and pants with a chain belt that had an 'X' as the buckle, had sleeves on her arms and bracelets on her wrists, and knee-high boots. This was Laura Kinney, X-23, otherwise known as Wolverine's clone/daughter. "So this is where you have been all this time, Peter?" Laura said to him, walking towards him while Peter slowly backed up.

"Uhhh…Yeah, not like I had a choice Lau-X-23." Peter stuttered as he did not know what to be calling her.

"Just X-23 for now," Laura said. She then saw multiple others start running out of the tunnel that was behind Peter. "Seems like your friends are here."

Peter turned and saw an injured Deku, Tsu, Kirishima, Iida, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Mina, Todoroki, and surprisingly, Hatsume and Tetsutetsu as well. "G-guys! Go back!" Peter said to them as he worried for the worst.

"Not a chance, Parker!" Bakugo yelled out as all of them stood with him. Tsu and Deku stood on each of Peter's side as he heard Deadpool squealed.

"OH MY GOD CLASS 1-A IS HERE!" Deadpool then looked at Yaoyorozu, "AND THE-OW!" Before anything got explosive, Laura kicked Deadpool in the ribs.

"Don't you start anything, or I'll rip your head off!" Laura yelled at him, gaining the attention of Bakugo somewhat.

"Oh, she's fierce. Maybe she's a worth a fight." Bakugo thought in his head, grinning slightly.

***BAMF***

Out of nowhere, a purple mist appeared next to Laura and what appeared was a humanoid creature with indigo fur, two-toed feet, three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a prehensile tail. He was wearing spandex that was black with a red vest over it that created a 'V' shape on his chest with white boots and gloves. His hair was darker blue and messy. This was Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler. Though he looked younger, almost as young as Peter and Laura.

"I leave you two alone for a moment, and you somehow end up being in the center of attention," Nightcrawler said while looking at Peter. "Hello Peter, it's been a while." Nightcrawler smiled as Peter did too.

"Nice to see a civilized person at least," Peter said to him.

A loud crash was heard as All Might had landed in front of the students. "It's alright now because I am here!"

"WOW! That guy is what would have happened to Captain America if there was a steroid addict in the research group!" Deadpool taunted as the three looked ready to fight.

"ALL MIGHT!" The students and the crowd roared to see the number one hero, and possibly, see him in action "ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT!"

"Now! Would you kindly explain what is your purpose here?" All Might asked the three as Deadpool clicked his tongue.

"We would buuuuuuuut…NIGHTCRAWLER NOW!" Deadpool yelled out as more 'Bamfs' were heard as 3 smaller versions of Nightcrawler appeared and grabbed onto Deadpool, X-23, and Peter.

"Peter!" Tsu yelled out as she grabbed onto the creature to take it off, however, before anyone else could do anything all five of them disappeared in a purple mist once more.

"Peter! Tsu!" Everyone said as an alarm started to blare while the song kept playing till the end. By now, everyone knew his name.

" _...Regenerate, because it's cool, when I fall off a ledge_

_(Deadpool)_

_The crazy-ass guards always lookin' to duel, so click, click, boom!_

_(Deadpool)_

_I don't believe in the Golden Rule, I came to get laid_

_(Deadpool)_

_Note to the ladies: I'm not a tool, I'm a sexy motherfucker!_

_Sexy motherfucker_

_Sexy motherfucker_

_Sexy motherfucker_

_Sexy motherfucker_

_Deadpool_

_Deadpool_

_Deadpool_

_Dead... Pool…"_

* * *

***BAMF***

Peter and Tsu were not at U.A anymore, and instead, they were in a broken warehouse. Not bothering to take in details, both Tsu and Peter stood together while the three newcomers were across from them. "You guys just kidnapped us?! Nightcrawler, why?!" Peter yelled at Nightcrawler.

"Because we need your help, Peter," Nightcrawler said while Deadpool looked at Tsu. An idea popped into his head.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~," Deadpool said in a flirtatious tone as he grabbed everyone's attention. "I see you're a frog. You must have good tongue action~" Tsu was paralyzed by this comment as Peter was now getting pissed off.

"Deadpool, no." Laura was not going to deal with this as two adamantium claws came out from each of her hands, and one more claw from her two feet.

"Deadpool, don't you dare," Peter said in a protective tone as he put one hand in front of Tsu, getting in front of his girlfriend.

"That's all I needed to see, you two are banging!" Deadpool said as he laughed while causing the couple to blush furiously.

"WHAT/KERO?!" The two wall crawlers looked at each for a second before both of them socked Deadpool on each side of his head. "Deadpool, that was completely inappropriate and-"

"But I am right about you two being together!" Deadpool rubbed his head as the two signed.

"Screw you," Peter said while Tsu put up her blank face.

"We're getting off track!" Laura said as she walked up to Peter while retracting her claws. "You are going to help with our problems!" This time, it was Tsu who pushed Peter back and stared at Laura with her blank expression. Laura just smirked and chuckled, "How cute, you're getting defensive."

Tsu didn't react to the comment, "You kidnapped us, and now you are demanding he helps you? That's not going to work."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Don't matter."

Laura and Tsu had a staredown before Peter got in between them, "Girls. Calm down." Peter looked at Tsu while putting his hands on her shoulders, "Let me deal with this, okay?" Tsu nodded, but Peter knew she was a bit angry right now. He then turned back to Laura, "What do you need help with?"

"We need help with capturing the villain that came with us. We know who he is, but he will be a tough one to bring down." A new but very familiar voice spoke out as Peter and Tsu turned to see a dark corner. Out of the corner came out Dr. Banner. "We uh...we need your help since you know this place better than we do, and also because these morons decided to reveal themselves on live TV instead of waiting like how we planned to do, so now we definitely need you." Dr. Banner said as he clapped his hands together. "So. You in?"

"Dr. Banner…" Peter mumbled under his breath. Now, there is a chance that he could go back home. But…what about Tsu and the others?

"You're the leader of this group? Kero." Tsu asked with her finger on her chin.

"There was no contest on that option," Deadpool said while teleporting next to Dr. Banner. That caught Tsu off guard that Deadpool could teleport. "You see, he is smart but he's also very strong." Deadpool then rubbed Dr. Banner's arm seductively while Bruce intensely stared at him causing the merc to stop and slowly back up.

"Dr. Banner. I would love to, but how did you guys get here?" Peter walked up to Dr. Banner with Tsu tailing him.

"We were all fighting in Queens. Since you were absent, X-23 and Nightcrawler were sent by Professor X to temporarily watch over the city after we asked him for assistance until either we found another supervisor or we brought you back. I came into the city to help them after they had requested me to fight Rhino because he was working with Dr. Octopus." Dr. Banner said as he took a breath. "I don't know why or how Deadpool came in but-"

"I was just walking around looking for street tacos. Real street tacos." Deadpool said, "Then I ran into you guys and we all got zapped away because Dr. Octopus had created a large gun that was supposed to send us away to who knows where, but we ended up here in Boku No Hero Academia, awesome manga, anime, and movie by the way."

Peter took this in for a moment. His mind was eased knowing that Queens was being protected and that most likely will have more protection since Nightcrawler and Laura are not there, but he felt guilty for placing that burden on them. "How's Aunt May?"

"In the care of Tony Stark, though I won't say they are on even grounds. I think your Aunt May hates Tony Stark after she found out he was part of the reason why you're gone." Dr. Banner said. Peter could only sigh at this. The relationship between the two wasn't of his concern, only her well being was.

"So...who is the villain?"

* * *

The building looked run down, but inside of it was a bar. A bar that was the hideout to The League of Villains. Inside was just Shigaraki and a TV screen on a cart. Kurogiri was out looking for another potential ally they may need right now, so Shigaraki was to meet the new the member alone. Rather, he was being paid to work with them, but it was something the boss was willing to do.

"I sense him coming. Make him feel welcome." The voice from the TV said. He was right as the door opened and revealed a shadow. It was dark and he blended in nicely.

"I don't see a group, just one man, but I'm not being paid to judge." The figure spoke.

"Some of us are out now and since we are just beginning, so we thought we might hire an outsider to help us," Shigaraki spoke while he scratched his neck. "But I want to know two things. What do you even bring to the table, and who are you?" Shigaraki wanted to know more about this paid mercenary.

"Me? I bring lots of talents." The figure stepped into the light and revealed his appearance. He was holding a sword; a shield had a bow on his back, and a quiver full of arrows. He wore pure white pirate boots and gloves, blue spandex, a belt with a rope attached to it, a white hood and cloak, and his face was covered by a mask. A skull mask. "I'm not one for revealing my name or origins, but you can call me: Taskmaster."


	14. Bonds/Escape

" _This week's breaking story is the kidnapping of two first-year students who were participants of the famed U.A Sports Festival. During the Sports Festival, a costumed perpetrator dubbed 'Deadpool' appeared onto the stage where he confronted Class 1-A student Katsuki Bakugo, who just won his bout against his classmate; Eijiro Kirishima. Deadpool would then use a teleportation Quirk to reach another classmate of Katsuki Bakugo; Peter Parker. Deadpool proceeded to use his Quirk again to transfer himself and Peter Parker back to the stage where two more unknown individuals, both a male and a female teen, joined the fray before they were approached by a majority of Class 1-A students, Class 1-B student Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Support Class student Mei Hatsume. Not too long after, All Might appeared and confronted the trio. However, an unexpected twist occurred when multiple small and blue figures, with teleportation Quirk's of their own, arrived and teleported away Deadpool, the two mystery teens, Peter Parker, and Tsuyu Asui, a Class 1-A student who tried to intervene. We have received statements from U.A's Principal Nezu, Detective Tsukauchi, and All Might himself."_

_Principal Nezu is on camera with a concerned expression, "We took every possible precaution we had, yet our efforts were proved futile against those who managed to sneak past our security and hired personal. We here at U.A offer our sincerest apologies to the families of Mr. Parker and Ms. Asui, and we will cooperate with the authorities to aid in any way we can to find the location of their children and bring them home safely."_

_Detective Tsukauchi was on camera now, "The investigation is still ongoing, and we are utilizing every available officer we have into this operation. The most recent update we have are the faces of the two teens who aided in the kidnapping of Peter Parker and Tsuyu Asui." Two camera shots reveal Nightcrawler and X-23's faces clearly along with Deadpool, "If you happen to see one of these, notify the police immediately or any nearby Pro Hero."_

_All Might is standing in front of a camera without a smile on his face, "I deeply apologize to the families of Peter Parker and Tsuyu Asui for not being able to keep their children safe from danger. As a Pro Hero, I have failed my duties." All Might then sprouts a determined look, "However, you have my word that I will search all over Japan until I find them and reunite them with their loving families."_

* * *

It has been two days since the kidnapping of Peter and Asui, and it hit Class 1-A hard. Everyone felt like they had failed to protect their friends, and some were angry that they were not prohibited from aiding in the search.

"This is bullshit!" Kirishima said as he slammed his hand on his desk. "We should be out there helping! If we had reacted quicker instead of standing around like deers in headlights, maybe Peter and Tsuyu would be here right now instead of being kidnapped!"

Mina groaned loudly in frustration in agreement as she pulled her hair a bit, "Yeah. We were right there and the only one to react was Tsu, and she was taken too!"

Iida got up from his seat and walked over to his classmates to try and talk sense into them, "Believe me Mina and Kirishima, we all feel the same about the situation with Peter and Tsu, but we best trust the hands of the police and the Pro Heroes who are tasked with finding them."

Yaoyorozu was next to speak up, "I have to agree with Iida. We are not qualified to help, and we could make the situation worse if one or more of us were to be kidnapped, injured, or worse. We may even draw attention to the League of Villains as well…"

Kirishima was not satisfied with the answers and looked at the two, "Every second spent here is another second that they are in danger! I get it that we are students, but I want to at least try! If Peter were here, he would do the exact same thing for us if anyone of us was kidnapped!"

"The difference between Peter and us is that Peter can fend off against villains more efficiently than us! Even then, I believe Peter would still have the decency to realize that the Heroes of this world can handle something like this!" Iida retorted back.

"All of you knock it off!" Bakugo firmly stated as he looked at everyone from his seat, "Stop worrying about Parker and his girlfriend because there's absolutely no reason to be!" Bakugo said as Aizawa stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning class," Aizawa said whilst everyone sprinted into their seats. Aizawa made his way to the podium as he looked at everyone. "I know it has been a rough couple of days for all of you, but keep in mind that we are doing the best we can to find Peter and Asui. In the meantime, you should be worrying about your internships. I know this may seem like an inappropriate time to be doing internships, but the life of a hero has no breaks. Time doesn't wait for you, despite any kidnappings or other crimes." Aizawa said to them. Most of the students understood and agreed with their teacher, but that didn't settle the distress they were all in.

Everyone was impacted greatly, but the one who was suffering the most was Deku. Deku has not spoken one word since the Sports Festival. Everyone knew Deku would be impacted by this the most since he was right next to Peter when he was kidnapped, but no one thought that the green-haired boy would tune out his usual determined, happy, and go-lucky personality.

Class went by quickly for everyone as everyone was leaving, but Deku was the slowest to get up. Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Mina, Kirishima, Jiro and Yaoyorozu were aware of Deku's recent attitude, and they were worried for him.

"I'm worried about Deku. He hasn't been himself since the Sports Festival." Mina said while looking at Deku.

"I've texted him a few times, but he never responded. I've given up on texting him, I just assume he needs time." Iida added in.

"I think it is best if someone talks to him. Maybe he'll open up then?" Jiro suggested to them.

"I say Uraraka then." Yaoyorozu proposed with Uraraka looking stunned.

"Why me?" Uraraka asked with a stunned expression. She wanted to make Deku feel better, but she felt like she wasn't the one to be able to comfort him.

"Because you are the closest to him besides Peter and Iida. If anyone is going to make him feel better, it'll be you." Todoroki said as he looked at Uraraka blankly, "It'll benefit you too regarding Asui is with Peter too, and I know you are worried for her just as much as Midoriya is for Peter." Uraraka looked down a bit because she knew Todoroki was right. Both of them could benefit from this if they were talking to one another.

"Go for it Uraraka," Kirishima said with a smile, "I agree with Todoroki, both of you could find a sense of comfort from each other with communication," Kirishima said as most of them excused themselves.

"I think it'll be best if it's just you two alone. You should plan to talk to him at lunch or after school, so you could have a full conversation rather than one that is brief. But for now, just be at his side." Iida said as he followed the rest. Uraraka looked behind her towards Deku and sighed. She waited for him before they exited the class together and walked to their next class, both of them not talking to one another.

* * *

Peter and Tsu were in the warehouse that they were brought to by Nightcrawler's seven companions, also known as, 'Bamfs.' They had been occupied in the warehouse with Deadpool, X-23, Nightcrawler, and Bruce Banner for they all have been doing their own searches secretly for any signs of Taskmaster. The last two days have been a struggle, and with Peter and Tsu being named as victims of a kidnapping, the pair were being forced to stay in hiding until either the news died down enough or they find Taskmaster and capture him.

Currently, Tsu and Peter were in a corner with three of the Bamfs. Tsu was holding onto one of them as a way to relax while Peter was messing with the other two.

"Peter. I don't think I can stand being trapped here anymore." Tsu said to her boyfriend, grabbing his attention. "I'm worried about my family. They must be going nuts right now, and I just want them to know that I am okay." Tsu was content for a while staying, but when she was told that she couldn't leave, that is when anxiety began to build up. Tsu was calm and composed on the outside, but inside she was starting to feel a need to escape. She felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage.

Peter sighed and looked at her, the three bamfs teleporting away from them. "I know Tsu, but the odds of us escaping are slim to none. The bamfs are all over us, and fighting Deadpool and X-23 is no easy task itself. It's like picking a fight with two top ten pro heroes in this world if I am being honest." Peter looked around to see where they were. X-23 was lying against a wall with her head down as she was resting while Deadpool was on the floor, his butt sticking up, and sleeping.

Tsu looked at Deadpool for a bit, "For as menacing as you make Deadpool sound, he doesn't look like it. Then again, who am I to judge when I try to keep an unemotional face on 24/7? Kero."

"Yeah, who are you to judge sweetie?"

Tsu smacked Peter's cheek with her tongue, but not too roughly. "Be quiet."

Peter chuckled and rubbed his cheek, "Anyways, we both want to escape. We just have to wait for an opening, though…"

"Or we can make one." Tsu said as she pointed to a box that said 'TNT' on it.

* * *

All Might, Midnight, Snipe, Nezu, and Aizawa were all in one room as each of them sat across from each other. It was lunchtime for the students, and the staff agreed to talk about the situation during the lunch hour and after school.

"So were the police able to find a lead on the criminals?" Midnight asked while All Might shook his head.

"No. None of them were in their data banks, not even the 'Deadpool' character, was either." All Might replied whilst Aizawa spoke up.

"We will not find them anywhere online. It is pointless." Aizawa said as everyone looked towards him. "When Deadpool first arrived, Peter had told me that he was from his universe. I would guess that the other two are also from the same place." That caught everyone off guard, Nezu included.

"From Peter's universe?!" All Might shouted as he looked down, "So there is a chance for him to go home? Was that their intention?"

Everyone pondered for a bit before Nezu spoke up, "If that was their goal, then why haven't they brought back Miss Asui? She is not from their universe, and I know Peter would not hesitate to bring her back home."

"That is true. Miss Asui has no relation to their world, so why keep her with them?" Snipe asked Nezu.

Nezu shook his head, "I am not sure, but we should not stop our search regardless. In any case, we should request to expand our search outside of the city. The Quirk used was a teleportation Quirk, so the possibilities of where they may end up are endless."

Aizawa looked around them before sighing with annoyance, "Let's not forget about the press. I hate to bring it up, but after what they saw, they will not let this go. Not only did our security fail, but two students were taken right in front of us-"

"And I did not react quick enough to do anything." All Might had a guilty and depressed look on his face.

Midnight placed her hand on his shoulder, "We all freeze All Might. In the end, you are still human."

All Might shrugged her hand off and kept his expression on. "As the number one hero, I shouldn't freeze up at all."

"We're getting off track here All Might. Worry about fixing this rather than pitying yourself." Aizawa sternly said to him whilst All Might look to him and nodded. "To add on top of the media, we still have to meet with Asui's family. I wouldn't be surprised if they are considering pulling her out of U.A once we have her back." Everyone nodded in agreement with this statement.

Midnight crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke again, "We have been getting complaints and messages from many of the student's families about the safety of their children. We have no choice but to make a public statement now." Before anyone could respond, the bell rang as lunch had come to an end.

"We'll continue later today. Everyone back to their duties." Nezu said as everyone left the room with thoughts pondering in their heads about not only the media but their next move to get Peter and Asui back.

* * *

It was lunchtime at U.A now. Uraraka and Deku were sitting alone at their usual spot since the others believed it would be best for the two to be alone right now. Uraraka inwardly was battling with thoughts about what she should say to Deku right now. Deku, on the other hand, was barely eating his food as he was looking like he was playing with it. Uraraka sighed a bit as she put her chopsticks down and looked at one of her best friends.

"Deku…" Uraraka barely managed to get out as Deku looked up at her, "I…I know it's been hard. It's been hard for all of us, but you haven't spoken a word to anyone since the Sports Festival and we're all worried about you." Uraraka looked down a bit, "I'm worried about you…" Uraraka shifted a bit in her seat, took a deep breath, and looked up to Deku again, "I know you believe you're at fault because you could have stopped them, and it really hurts more because Tsu was the only one to react and even she was taken too…" The last part stung immensely for Uraraka as she felt her heart rate rise just thinking about it. "But...Deku...please...please stop putting all of the blame on your shoulders. It wasn't your fault. None of us could have guessed we would be invaded once again by villains at the Sports Festival and that they would take our best friends. But this is Peter and Tsu, they will be okay." Uraraka broke out a small smile that showed the hope she still had, "They will be fine, and they will be back." Uraraka's smile faded, though, "But please just stop hurting yourself…" Uraraka once again looked down and wiped her eyes as she felt some tears rising.

She hadn't noticed that Deku got out of his seat and made his way over to her. Uraraka gasped when Deku hugged her tightly. Uraraka was surprised, but got out of her seat and hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry Uraraka…" Deku mumbled to her, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone…I'm just so worried about Peter and Asui because I don't know how if they are safe or where they are, and I couldn't react fast enough to help them…" Deku sighed a bit and smiled slightly, "But you're right...everything will be okay. I should stop blaming myself for their kidnapping…thank you for helping me see that, and for…making me feel better." Uraraka smiled knowingly she helped her friend. Both of them knew how close they were to one another and felt some anxiety from it, but neither minded it and would not let the other go.

"I'll always be right next to you to help pick you up when you need me Deku."

"As will I, Uraraka."

* * *

"Is it all prepared?"

"Yeah. We're lucky they were passed out or else this would have gone south faster than The Flash at top speed."

Peter and Tsu were ready to breakout. The 'TNT' box they saw was filled with explosives made by Deadpool, and there was enough to blow up more than just a wall. Both took what they needed and planted them next to a wall. They also set up a shield made from a large piece of scrap metal to help protect them from the explosive as well.

Peter held a detonation switch in his hand as both Tsu and himself looked at each with firm expressions on their faces. "Once it's safe to run, do not stop for any reason. Jump across buildings if you have too, but do not stop until you believe they lose sight of you. After that, you can sneak back home." Peter said as Tsu nodded her head.

"Alright. You should go back to school and tell them about our situation. Also, if this Taskmaster is as deadly as you say, you should most likely get your web-shooters back. I have a feeling we'll need Spider-Man soon." Tsu said to Peter. Hearing Tsu say that Spider-Man should return made him smirk a bit.

"I thought you were against me being a Hero without a license?"

"Situation's changed. This is a threat no one Pro Hero has faced, and logically speaking, you hold the best advantage against him with the least amount of injuries or casualties. I may not like it, but you're the best chance at bringing him down." Tsu explains to Peter who causes him to kiss her lovingly for a few seconds. She kisses him back before they break it off.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Peter wasted no time and pushed the button on the switch.

Nothing.

The couple looked at the switch confused as Peter pushed the switch again. Results remained the same, nothing. Peter, quite irritated now, started to rapidly press the switch. Suddenly, they heard a detonation, but the wall did not blow up. Instead, there was a loud bang and a bright light with a bunch of confetti exploding from the TNT. Both Peter and Tsu remained still as they heard both X-23 and Deadpool immediately wake up, with a 'SNIKT' noise.

"Wooooooah, who used my fake explosives?" Deadpool said as he jumped up and landed on his feet. "I was saving them for when I was going to stage a bombing, but now it seems my plans are ruined. How spectacular." Deadpool said while X-23 sniffed at the air.

"No new scent, however, I smell Peter and his girlfriend elsewhere. My guess is that they tried to escape using your explosives. I guess Peter forgot that he can't trust anything you make." X-23 said as she began to walk where Peter and Tsu were hidden.

Deadpool walked with her as he stretched his shoulder out a bit, "Oh yeah sure, I'll just leave a box of functioning explosions out to give away our position to a world filled with mutants. Not like that will ever backfire on us if a certain spider and frog got a special idea to perform an escape. News flash, this isn't 'Prison Break' with Lincoln and Michael."

X-23 and Deadpool were standing just behind the box where Tsu and Peter were holding their breaths to not give themselves away. Just before the two could look over the box, Nightcrawler appeared in front of them on top of the box.

"What was that explosion?" Nightcrawler asked them as they all moved away from the box.

As the X-MEN were updating Nightcrawler, Peter and Tsu took silent deep breaths. "Son of a...damn it!" Peter silently said as Tsu poked him.

"Door up ahead," Tsu whispered as indeed there was a door that, and from the way it looks, it may lead to the outside world. "If we can get through it without being caught...well...you already know what to do." Peter nodded his head, but they heard noises above them as they looked up and saw Bamfs were scattered on the ceiling, looking down at them. Tsu shook her head, "Our best chance may as well be to make a break for it. There is no chance of stealth anymore."

"Get on my back. I'm faster than you, and I can carry you easily and when we get clear you can jump off onto a building to getaway. Plus, you can deflect whatever they throw with your tongue." Peter crouched as Tsu climbed onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Above them, the Bamfs looked on with curiosity as one of them disappeared.

"Ready Tsu?"

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

Tsu kissed Peter on the lips with her tongue, "Don't do anything stupid when I am gone."

Peter chuckled and smirked, "No promises."

With that being said, Peter rushed towards the door as Bamfs started to disappear to follow them, and the three X-MEN reacted simultaneously.

They had sprinted out the door as fast as they could with the trio and their small group of Bamf's chasing them. The two were not quiet about their escape as they were suddenly outside and in a poor rural area. The buildings were worn down, nature was looking as if it was infected and dying slowly, and the overall environment and atmosphere was suffocating. Needless to say, it was a perfect hiding spot.

There was no time to waste as Tsu hung on for dear life onto Peter's body while turning her head back to look behind them and seeing the trio chasing them. "They are close, can you run any faster?!" Tsu asked Peter as he focused on the path in front of them.

"Sure, if you want to fall off!" Peter retorted whilst he dodged a few obstacles. As he said that though, he heard gunshots. "Is he shooting at us?!" The pair yelled out as Peter quickly spun around and began to impressively run backward while keeping his balance, and not losing any speed all in the name to protect Tsu. "Be my eyes! Tell me which direction to move in then!"

"Kero!"

Deadpool was indeed shooting at them, but not with real bullets. He was using stun shots. "Shit! I keep missing at them! Can't you disappear in front of them, Kurt?!" Deadpool asked Nightcrawler.

"I am not fully confident in my skills!" He yelled out as he ran beside the two X-MEN.

"This is what we get for taking the younger you!" Deadpool cried out and shot more at the couple, missing the shots still.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" X-23 screamed out as she suddenly began to run faster after them.

"Oh, that's not good!" Peter yelled out as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He looked up to see Tsu had shot her tongue out at a nearby light pole, swung them up, and both landed on a building. "You okay?!" Peter asked Tsu.

"Yeah! Let's move!" Tsu replied as the two got back into position and jumped from rooftop to rooftop swiftly. They were not out of the clear yet as many of the Bamfs were teleporting around them, each of them trying to grip onto one or both and teleport them back.

"Look! There's the city!" Peter yelled out. In front of them stood Musutafu. The tall buildings were getting closer and closer as each second passed by them. "We're almost in the clear!" They jumped one last building, and right as they landed, two fists knocked them both on the back of their heads. The couple gained distance and turned to see Deadpool and X-23 standing across from them. "Come on guys, let us go," Peter said.

X-23 shook her head and crossed her arms, "Banner said not too. The reason why is because their might be a mind-reading mutant in the police force that could give away our entire operation, and since we are 'kidnappers' and wanted 'criminals', finding Taskmaster would become a lot more frustrating."

"Why don't you just tell the heroes here the truth? They can help you." Tsu said to them.

"We could, but from what we have researched, the closest person who had similar power to Taskmaster was a D+ villain. Taskmaster is not a D+ villain; he is an A- villain. Not only that, but Taskmaster could kill anyone that tries to fight him very quickly if they are careless. And sweetheart, most of your 'heroes' are pretty cocky and arrogant, meaning they will die just as quick as Machine Gun Kelly's career." Deadpool joked around with two pistols whipped out with stun bullets loaded into them.

Tsu croaked, "The point is they could help. They are heroes, and their job is to fight the good fight whether or not they will live. This is what they trained for."

***BAMF***

Nightcrawler had finally arrived, but also with Dr. Banner by his side too, and he was not looking very pleased.

"Peter, Miss Asui," Dr. Banner began, "Would you please explain why you decided to run away?"

By this point, Tsu's patience was running low. "All I want to do is just be with my family! Is that too much to ask?!" Tsu took a deep breath and responded before Peter could, "Is it too just too hard that I want to see my family? My friends?" Tsu asked Dr. Banner. Peter noticed that her voice was a little higher than usual, and that was a rarity for him to hear given that Tsu is always level-headed.

"No, but since you got involved, it has gotten complicated." Dr. Banner said, "It's not simple anymore. Taskmaster isn't against using people to his advantage, and if we were to let you go, he would use you to his advantage. While here, we figured out why everyone is a hero and how to become one. The fact that Peter is willing to follow this law shows how much he has adjusted to this life. He knows he can't be Spider-Man now without a license, and he entrusts the heroes here to do their jobs."

"What's your point?"

"If Spider-Man appears, his life would only be much more complicated than it is now. It would be the same situation he was put in New York; a vigilante, rather than a hero. If you get caught, or Peter is forced to defend himself, there is no doubt that Spider-Man will make his grand entrance to the public and catch the eyes of the authority. To make matters worse, the government has employed heroes underpayment and I don't need to explain that massive headache."

Peter looked at Tsu and noticed that her legs were looked tight. The muscles in her legs were full of power. " _She's gonna attempt to escape still."_

"That is all pretty reasonable statements and analysis, but I trust my heroes more than you," Tsu said as she suddenly jumped. Nightcrawler teleported to her but was tackled by Peter when he predicted where Kurt would be and launched himself at him. Deadpool shot his guns but missed while X-23 watched to see where she would land.

Tsu spat her tongue at a nearby pole where she then swung herself away, but before she got too far, she ejected her tongue once more and gripped onto Peter's waist to pull him back to her. Tsu kept leaping around for a bit longer while holding onto Peter until they had finally made it into Musutafu. Tsu landed on a rooftop where both quickly scaled down into an alleyway and blended into a massive crowd.

"Finally…" Peter mumbled to himself whilst Tsu panting was softly. "Okay." Peter spoke up and cleared his throat, "We know what to do. We'll split off at the train station." Peter stated. Tsu nodded and both walked towards the train station. The Bamfs never lost track of them, so one of them fled to report while the rest remained hidden and watched.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and soon, unexpecting, the couple had reached U.A High School. The route to the train station had taken them to U.A, and both desperately wanted to go inside and reunite with their friends.

"Well...this is where I should be to get my web-shooters back. Do you want to go say hi first, though?" Peter asked Tsu.

"Since we are here, we might as well." Tsu agreed.

Before they could, both felt themselves being electrocuted from the back and spazzed out onto the floor.

The others had arrived, and Deadpool made sure to not miss his shots this time. "Ooooooooooh! So close, yet so far. You know, you guys really gave us a hard time today. I was missing on purpose before, but now I had no choice." Peter and Tsu were limp on the floor with thoughts racing through their minds. They had gone through so much to get here, and now, it was all about to be fruitless if they can not get up.

"I'm sorry you two. I deeply am." Dr. Banner said as two Bamfs appeared next to them. Tsu eyed one of them. She recognized this one from before. It was the one that was clinging onto earlier for emotional support. How did she tell it apart from the rest? She had no clue, but she could tell it was this one. The Bamf didn't look too pleased either, its facial expression was saddened, but understanding as well. It didn't like what it was doing, but it didn't want to go against its father and his bosses either.

The two Bamfs were about to teleport the couple away but were stopped when they heard unfamiliar gunshots. The Bamfs fled as Peter and Tsu were suddenly being dragged in the direction of where the gunshots came from. Both saw that they were being rescued by Cementoss, Snipe, and Midnight.

"Snipe to U.A." Snipe said as he held up one hand with his pistol and the other to his helmet, "We have the two students, and the culprits in front of U.A. Lockdown the High School in silence, and send back up." Snipe reported as Midnight checked on the two.

No one had noticed, but Deadpool pressed a button on his wrist as Snipe was making the call. " _Good thing I brought a signal disruptor."_

"They are okay, just paralyzed." Midnight said as she smiled at the two, "You're safe now, Cementoss will get you out." Midnight stated as Cementoss quickly sent himself and the two away into the high school. Midnight looked at the X-MEN and Dr. Banner with a firm expression. "We can either do this the easy way…" Midnight smirked and whipped out her flogger, "Or the hard way~"

Deadpool wasted no time with this, "Well, I choose the hard way. I have a blade length of 28", but if you add in the handle, then the overall length is 42"." Deadpool said as he reached to his back and pulled out his twin Katanas. "Did I mention I had two? Twice the fun if you ask me."

Midnight seductively smirked at this as she ripped off a piece of her costume, "I guess those two swords must accommodate for something else then."

Deadpool flinched while laughing, "Oh that's a burn! Then again, you must be the size of the Grand Canyon by now for how much you show yourself off."

Midnight looked shocked for a bit, but then laughed with him too, "Oh you're good, this should be fun." Everyone else watched the two with deadpan faces. Were they seriously cracking innuendo jokes before they fought?

"Can we get back to the action already?" Snipe asked as X-23 unsheathed her claws from her hands only.

"Works for me," X-23 said. Before she could fight Snipe, however, a sudden burst of fire was shot passed her. X-23 moved to the side to avoid it and looked to see who it was. Midnight and Snipe already knew who it was, though. Endeavor was on the scene now, the backup.

"Hmph." Endeavor said as he crossed his arms, "Just a bunch of runts running amuck. This should be quick." Endeavor said as X-23 unsheathed her feet claws.

"Don't get cocky, or else I will cut you down," X-23 said with a serious tone in her voice. Endeavor was reminding her of Pyro, and she was not happy to have those thoughts going through her head. Something felt off, though. X-23 was feeling as though something bad was about to happen. She quickly turned around and saw everyone, but Dr. Banner. "Where's the Doctor?!" X-23 yelled out, calling him that to hide his name.

Deadpool and Nightcrawler looked at each other, then around them. None of them knew where he was, and that was bad news itself.

"Is that who that was?" Endeavor spoke as the three looked at him, "I was aiming for the girl, but when she moved, the fire hit him and he crashed into that abandoned building." Endeavor said as he pointed to the building behind them. The building was old and was set to be destroyed soon. Knowing this, Endeavor knew he could use that building without causing a ruckus from the people and government.

The three of them froze in place. Dr. Banner was hit. Deadpool wasted no time and rushed into the building as Endeavor chased him. X-23 and Nightcrawler could only stare in shock as this bad day was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

The last bell rung at U.A High as all of Class 1-A started to pack while Aizawa left the room. The day was rather quiet as per usual, but once Deku entered the room everyone could feel the atmosphere lifting. Instead of being slumped over with his head slightly down and a distracted expression on his face, Deku looked like as if he was back to his old self. Deku wasn't fully back to his original self mind you, no, but everyone could notice that he was straightened-out, his shoulders were in place, his head was high, and his overall stance was upbringing. But what was most distinguishable from Deku was his eyes; his eyes held a look of hope in them, and it made everyone feel a sense of hope as well that their classmates will be back. It brought a smile to everyone's face to see the pride of the class looking sharp, Aizawa included, but for a brief moment.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled at him with a smile to his face. Deku jumped in his seat at the sudden yell of his name, but relaxed quickly and smiled at his bright classmate.

"What's up Kirishima?" Deku asked him, getting up from his seat whilst the latter approached him.

"Noticed you're looking better man, everyone can see that!" Kirishima patted Deku's shoulder with his eyes closed and a grin that showed his K-9 teeth, "Great to see you looking well rather than the unmanly excuse we've had to deal with for a while now."

Deku chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with a flush on his face, "Hehehe…yeah." Deku straightened himself out and looked towards Uraraka, who was talking to Iida. Deku hadn't noticed he was staring at her for a bit now, but Kirishima did and smirked a bit at the display.

" _Oh, Mina will want to know about this."_  Kirishima thought before he spoke again, "Soooooooo do you like Uraraka, Midoriya?" Kirishima snickered as Deku looked at him confused.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" Deku apologized. Before Kirishima could respond, they heard a few gunshots from the outside. A moment passed as the students looked at each other, "Were those gunshots just outside?" Deku asked them. Before anyone could respond, a rumble was felt as the class shook for a brief moment. Everyone looked at each other once the mini earthquake stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" Iida shouted out to them as they replied 'yes' simultaneously.

"The fuck what that?" Bakugo asked as everyone looked outside, and were in shock as a massive fire had broken out from one of the nearby buildings outside of the school.

"Oh my god!" Mina yelled out as everyone kept looking at it. "Guys! Do you think a villain attacked that?!"

"Maybe, but whatever it was, I hope everyone makes it out okay!" Jiro said next as Yaoyorozu suddenly gasped. Jiro looked at her, "What it is?!"

"That building isn't going to stay up for long, I recognize it! They were going to tear it down and rebuild it because of how old and worn out it is, but the fire is way too big for it to handle! It will collapse soon!" Yaoyorozu paused as a sudden realization hit her, "...There could be trapped people..."

The room felt colder now as everyone watched on before Deku sprinted out of the room.

"Deku/Midoriya?!" Everyone shouted as they followed him. Deku ran outside and passed the gates with the class tailing him. Deku stopped once he reached the crowd that was watching the burning building. People were screaming and running away, others were watching in horror or helping others. The air was thick, hot, and somewhat difficult to breathe in as the air was polluted by smoke coming from the building.

"Deku!" Uraraka called out to him as she stood next to him, "Why did you run away so suddenly?!" She questioned him as they heard an explosion come from inside the building. Panic ensued more as glass, wood, and other debris flew to the outside. Todoroki was quick as he put up a massive ice wall in front of the class and civilians around him to cover them all. The wall did its job but harmlessly collapsed when many of the debris cracked it and Todoroki's fire melted it.

"Students!" All of them turned around to see Snipe and Midnight running towards them, "Get back!" Midnight yelled out as they all saw a body suddenly get launched out from the floors and landed in front of them with blood splattering on the pavement in a sickening way.

Everyone froze and looked at the scorched body in front of them. The body was in a costume, but it was burnt to a crisp that it was indistinguishable to tell what it was as one eye was visible and melted slightly in its socket, whatever skin was exposed was completely black with blood spilling out from various places, and a few bones were either sticking out, or bent in very disturbing ways, and the smell of burnt skin clouded their noses.

"Oh my god…" Deku said as some of them put their hands to their mouths.

"I think I'm going to-" Hagakure said before turning around and vomiting on the floor as Ojiro and Midnight rubbed her back, but not taking their eyes off of the body.

No one could move a muscle as they all stared it in absolute horror. Then, it started to regenerate. The skin was suddenly peeling off and being replaced with new, fresh skin. The eye started to reform itself as it looked as if nothing happened. Cracks and other noises were heard as the bones were going back into their original spots, and the body suddenly jumped up as most of the classed yelled out in terror and backed up with Midnight and Snipe in front of everyone ready to strike down whatever was standing up.

"Oh my god, that hurt!" It randomly yelled out as he looked at his costume, "Really?! The suit?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO GET THIS PATCHED UP AND WASH IT?! TWO HOURS! TWO FUCKING HOURS I COULD USE TO WATCH CAT VIDEOS!" The person said as he rubbed parts of his suit off, revealing a very familiar red and black pattern.

"YOU!" Bakugo barked out as Deadpool turned around and faced them.

"ME!" He replied as he realized who he was looking at, "OH! It's you guys! Did you watch me regenerate?! It's pretty gross the first time, but you get used to it after a while!" Deadpool rambled on as Bakugo rushed him quickly and smacked him down onto the ground. "Ow! Uh, rude! I was speaking!" Deadpool said as Bakugo lifted him up.

"Where's Peter and the frog?!" He yelled at him as Deadpool rolled his head.

"Ask them, they took them!" Deadpool said as he pointed to Midnight and Snipe.

Deku and Uraraka beamed with delight, "You two found them?!"

Midnight looked back at the adorable cinnamon rolls and smiled, "We did, they are safe now."

Suddenly, a white glove appeared and tossed Bakugo towards the class. Deku caught Bakugo as everyone saw Nightcrawler appear now with X-23 at his side.

"Wait! Don't fight us! We aren't the enemy here!" Nightcrawler said as Iida stepped up.

"Why should we believe that?! You helped kidnap our friends!" Iida retorted as everyone now got into a fighting pose.

X-23 pointed towards the building, "Because that is a bigger problem." Everyone looked to where she was pointing and gasped when in the fires came out a big, green, muscular creature appears from the fires. He only wore a ripped pair of blue jeans that covered to his knees, green eyes, black hair and held a very, very pissed off face.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLK!"


	15. The Strongest There Is!

 

"HUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLK!"

Hulk stood in the flaming building as the scenery seemed to match the character of the green giant. Intense, furious, hard to put down, unyielding rage, etc. All who stood against Hulk knew he was not one to pick a fight with. Hulk is more than monster, he is the pure incarnation of the word 'rage' itself and soon these puny humans will figure that out.

On the opposing side stood fear. Everyone feared the behemoth before them. They have seen many enemies, and they have faced off against Nomu, but while Nomu looked intimidating, it never gave off this amount of tension. The intense pressure that could crush a planet with just a glare and they were feeling the full effects of it. He may have just appeared before them, but the second they saw him and heard him roar his name for the world to hear, no one could move an inch as they were paralyzed with fear that was unknown to them. Even the strongest willed students had a difficult time keeping a straight face on or moving a muscle while staring at the face of rage himself. No one was prepared for what came next.

* * *

"Ugh…..What the heck?"

"Kero, that was not a pleasant feeling…"

Peter and Tsu slowly sat up as their bodies felt sore, and in pain as they remembered being tranquilized with a heavy dose of electricity from Deadpool's pistols. Both looked to each other as they were on separate beds. Before they talked, they both had realized the surrounding area. The two looked around as they were in a room that resembled that of a nurse's office. Their unannounced questions were answered as through the door came Recovery Girl.

"Oh good. You two younglings are up." Recovery Girl said as the old, yet highly respected doctor walked to their beds with her wooden cane in her hand. "I would recommend the both of you to take it easy; you were kidnapped for two days after all." She said as she smiled at them both, "Everyone is glad you two are safe now."

Tsu and Peter looked at one another before focusing their attention towards the retired hero. "What happened to our kidnappers and the teachers?" Tsu asked with her finger on her chin.

"Right now, they are being backed up by the second pro hero Endeavor." Recovery Girl answered, but with slight disdain in her voice.

Peter flinched a bit.  _"As if things weren't already bad enough. I hope no one strikes Dr. Banner."_  As if the universe wanted to laugh at Peter's face, his wish was destroyed as the building rumbled and they heard an exploding roar that Peter all knew too well.  _"...Shit."_

Both Tsu and Recovery Girl displayed faces of concern. "Recovery Girl, what was that?" Tsu asked as she was very curious about the roar.

"Dr. Banner is pissed," Peter said as he got off the bed in a hurry.

"Peter!" Tsu said, thinking of shooting her tongue out to him.

"Young man sit back down! Take it easy. You're in no condition to move at all!" Recovery Girl said as she got in front of Peter.

"I can't. I know who's roar that is and the situation is worse than code black." Peter said as he had a paranoid look on his face, "I am being serious, more serious than I have ever been!" Peter nearly shouted as the doctor remained unfazed.

"I know you are worried, but you should leave this to our heroes. If the situation calls for him, All Might will def-"

"All Might will die!"

The room was silent as Peter yelled out a phrase only villains would ever say. Peter took a deep breath and looked at the two women in the room with a scared look in his eyes, "All Might will die against The Hulk! The Hulk is powerful enough to topple gods, literal gods! Thor Odinson, the Norse God of Thunder, has fought The Hulk and lost! Hulk isn't just another big, strong, superpowered whopper for All Might to defeat! This monster will tear All Might in half, and that is a possibility!" Peter looked Recovery Girl dead in her eyes and said in a low, shaky voice, "When is the last time All Might took a single step on the ground and caused an earthquake so powerful it not only was felt around the world but almost broke the United States in half? Or held two tectonic plates together to keep a planet from splitting in two?"

Both girls were pale, and their heartbeats could be heard in the silent room. As much as they would love to believe Peter was lying both knew he has yet to lie to them, and they had more reason to believe Peter as body and face looked terrorized. Nowhere in history was there ever a mention of a god being seen in person, much less there seeing one being overpowered by a creature that held the rage of the universe in his body. All Might was strongest in their world, but as Peter said when was the last time All Might toppled a god much less decimate a continent with a single step or held a planet together?

Peter stood up straight and began to calm himself down, "As much as I would love to believe All Might can save the day, I learned the hard way that the best heroes can always be toppled. Some in my universe can beat Hulk, but not a chance one person here in this universe can with brute strength."

"Peter…" Tsu asked as she finally regained a slight bit of her composure. Peter looked back at her as she spoke, "Where…where did you come from?"

Though it was not intended by Tsu, that question hurt Peter. It hurt because of where he did come from. A world similar to that of this, but the difference was power level. This world has had Quirks for many generations already and even has firm control on how to deal with it. Peter's world, however, is just beginning to realize their way of handling superhumans or mutants, and have already had to face off against gods or threats even worse than gods such as Thanos or Celestial beings.

"...I don't know…" Peter looked away as he walked towards the door.

"H-hey!" Recovery Girl finally recovered from her own state of paralysis as she stopped Peter, "Under no circumstances can I even allow you to go out there with that monster running around!"

"Can you stop him?!" Peter suddenly became angry, "Do you know how to deal with him?! Because I do! And I know how to stop him! I just need to get close to him, and it wouldn't be my first fight with the big green jolly giant anyways!" Peter said as he ran out of the room.

Recovery Girl signed and looked at a motionless Tsu, "He's like All Might; never stop to worry about himself…" Tsu could only croak in response and remained still on the bed.

Peter kept running through the halls as he noticed the halls were emptied and so were the classrooms.  _"Good. School must have ended so no one is here...I hope."_ Peter turned a corner as he kept making way to his destination: Class 1-A. _"I need to put on my suit and get my web-shooters, so I could be Spider-Man. No doubt Recovery Girl will figure me out quickly, but I think keeping my identity a secret is the last thing I need to do right now. No one knows what the Hulk can do except the X-Men, but they are not on good terms with Hulk. Only I am because of Thanos, and I know not to attack him because that'll just piss him off, but no one else knows that."_

* * *

Deku and Bakugo were thrown to the side in different directions as Iida moved Uraraka and Yaoyorozu out of the way. Todoroki used his ice to swiftly dodge the incoming chunk of cement that was thrown at him. Mineta was throwing random balls to the ground, but they were useless as the sticky substance wasn't strong enough to withstand the pressure. Jiro was blasting her speakers on her legs with her earphone jacks, but to no avail, as she was suddenly knocked away by Kirishima who was sent flying after a giant fist hit him square in the chest. The Hulk looked around at the rest of the people who stood against him and roared once more before standing his ground.

"Fuck…" Bakugo said as he helped up by Kaminari and Shoji, but shook them off as he stood on his two feet. "That fucker is powerful, I don't think a full-powered attack would work on him." He said as Shoji and Kaminari exchanged glances.

Kaminari was the first to speak, "Maybe if we all attack him at once at full power, he'll go down."

"Or he'll just get even madder," Shoji replied as they looked at Bakugo.

Bakugo growled as he looked at The Hulk who was busy trying to shake off Nightcrawler and X-23 who were tag-teaming him. "We need them to tell us how to beat him! If they were with him before he was pissed, they should know how to calm him down!"

Kaminari slightly chuckled, "Yeah, and those techniques could work on you too."

"Fuck off and focus!" Bakugo yelled out as the three stood ideally and tried to think of a solution to stop the monster.

* * *

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled out as he rushed over and helped up his friend. "Are you okay?!"

Deku got up and held his arm, "I-I'm fine. What about the others?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"They are okay," Iida said as X-23 was suddenly crashed next to them.

"Shit!" X-23 said as she got up and popped her neck, "Alright asshat, let's get serious!" X-23 said before she looked to her left, "Get everyone out of here! This is our problem!" X-23 said as she was about to run.

"Wait!" Midoriya said to her as she looked at him, "How do we stop it?!"

"You can't! Now, do as I say!" X-23 then charged into battle once more as Nightcrawler appeared next to Shoji and Kaminari.

"You two must gather your friends and leave at once! There is no safe place for any of you here!" Nightcrawler stated as his Bamfs started to appear next to him.

Shoji looked at the blue demon and nodded, "Right! This thing seems to be way out of our league, to begin with!" Shoji thought for a second as he looked over towards Deku and Iida, "Iida and I can gather everyone, you two should follow suit or find a safe spot! Your choice!"

Kaminari wasted no time and ran off to find a safe spot while Shoji ran towards the two boys, "Iida!" Iida looked towards Shoji, "Help me gather the others to safety! We stand no chance against this enemy, and not to mention we aren't allowed to fight it either!"

Before Iida could reply, Shoji ran away to gather the others as he looked at Deku, "Bakugo will be in trouble for this! He knows we aren't allowed to fight with our Quirks in public!"

Deku sighed and looked at Iida, "There is no loophole in the law that would allow him too, even if there is no chance for him to escape unscathed. Hopefully, heroes may show up, but…" Deku looked to where Midnight and Snipe were. Both heroes tried their best to put down the Hulk as fast as possible but ended up getting knocked unconscious by The Hulk. "Some are not active at the moment." Deku looked at the burning building, the last spot where Endeavor was seen. "And Endeavor is still in the building, I hope he is okay."

* * *

Deadpool was firing bullets in precise locations at Hulk, Nightcrawler and the Bamfs were grabbing items and either throwing or hitting him with it, and X-23 was fighting Hulk fist to fist as her adamantium claws were cutting his skin just as fast as it was healing.

"Grrrrrroar! Hulk smash claw girl!" Hulk said as he managed to grab X-23 by the arm and throw her into Deadpool before managing to swing his massive tree trunk of an arm and hitting Nightcrawler away into a random building.

Hulk turned his attention to the remaining students who were frozen in fear as he glared at them. Before Hulk could do anything, his eyes were suddenly covered with a tight white band as the students were moved by cement on the ground.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

An eardrum bursting yell was sent out as the backup came from the school. The students turned to see that Cementoss had returned along with Aizawa and Present Mic.

"The teachers!" Sato yelled out as he helped keep Ojiro and Koda from falling off the moving ground.

"They have arrived, but where is All Might? Surely he is at the school right now, right?" Mina asked with Sero, Hagakure, and Mineta next to her.

"What about the other three?! The ones who brought them here! We should evacuate them too if things are getting this intense, two of them are no older than us!" Hagakure asked as Mineta looked at her.

"What about them?! They brought this monster here!" Mineta yelled out with utter terror in his voice, "Just leave them!"

Sero glared at Mineta, "That's not cool man! As future heroes, we save everyone who needs saving whether they are villains or not!"

Aoyama was next to speak, "Monsieur Sero, I must agree. Though they did kidnap our classmates, we must not leave them for dead! That is not the hero way!" Though just as or even more scared than Mineta, he wouldn't necessarily be at risk if the Hulk is too busy fighting the teachers while they rescue the three.

Ojiro looked at them all, "Then we should split! Seeing as one is separated from the others, I say Sero and Mina! Mina can melt whatever rubble is on him to free him, and Sero can swing them away swiftly! Hagakure and I can run to the others! As for the rest of you, it would wise to find the others and regroup, so we all may evacuate the area together! It's too dangerous to stay, and we'll only be in the way!" Ojiro directed them. Though not used to leading, it didn't take a genius to use common sense in this situation. Once the cement stopped moving, everyone split off without a second thought.

As Mina was jogging towards her objective, she had a thought flowing through her head, _"They do remember he can teleport, right?"_

* * *

Jiro groaned on the floor as she felt her side shooting up in pain. "Aww shit…I landed wrong…" Jiro laid there for a second before getting up. She remembered being pushed away by Kirishima when Hulk was about to hit her, and he took the blow for her. Though others would be concerned for the red hair man, Jiro was not because she believed he could tank blows like that with his hardening Quirk. Jiro looked up but immediately ducked when a body came flying at her. "What the- who was?!" Jiro turned to see who landed away from her and saw Cementoss, broken and beaten on the floor. Seeing her teacher like that sent chills down her spine. Not even two minutes into fighting the green monster and Cementoss, a tank type hero, was already knocked down.

Jiro got up slowly and turned her eyes towards the green behemoth once more to see Aizawa and Present Mic still fighting him, though without much success. Aizawa would move out of the way, but when Present Mic was going to attack, Hulk would charge at him which caused the hero to move while the Eraser Hero would have to distract the Hulk to make sure Present Mic doesn't end up like Cementoss. "We are some deep shit right now. How the heck are we going to stand against this?!"

As she said that, the temperature around her suddenly got hotter as footsteps were heard from behind her. "Get out of here kid! This is no place for children!" Endeavor had finally arrived as a helicopter was heard. Both of them looked up as Endeavor grunted, "Now the media is here." The Flame Hero said as he looked at Jiro. "What are you waiting for kid?! SCRAM!" He yelled out as he rushed in to fight Hulk rather than help the others.

Jiro was intimated by the flame hero but was also disgusted. "I can see a glimpse as to why Todoroki resents him...what an ass," Jiro says as she runs in the direction where Kirishima was at.

* * *

The school was nearly empty, but some had not left yet. The school was put on lockdown, and the remaining students who were trapped inside were all gathered in the gym where they all watched the TV where it was showing Present Mic, Eraserhead and Endeavor brawling with The Hulk. Currently, Endeavor was spewing flames at Hulk while Present Mic was yelling at the behemoth while Aizawa was leading random civilians away, who were still present at the scene, away from danger.

Inside the gym watching the TV were three individuals that were too familiar with Class 1-A as they were sitting together.

"To think this is just outside our school, that's quite awesome to hear about!" Tetsutetsu said with a smile that beamed entertainment.

"Though it is quite frightening to see that it is because of a villain who has a Quirk that makes him more than just a hulking individual as his overall abilities are enhanced supremely, that makes this situation all the more worrisome." Shinso pointed out with the same expressionless face.

"Bah! The heroes will take him down! They always do! Besides, if Endeavor can't handle it, then All Might will when he shows up!" Hatsume yelled out with her typical energetic attitude.

"Say, Hatsume, bet ya ¥1,000 yen All Might shows up and saves the day," Tetsutetsu says to her as Hatsume looks at him.

"There is no winning in this situation! What am I supposed to bet?! Against All Might?! Like he'll ever lose!" Hatsume says to him with a smile as metal man frowns a bit.

"That is true, there is no equal footing in that bet…"

Shinso stares at them as he was quite amused that they are calm and rather entertained than worried, but he was also very annoyed by them as well. "You two are ridiculous…" Shinso says as he goes back to watching the TV.

* * *

_"You know, I would be complaining that I got my ass handed to me in one punch, but I'm not going to. I did save Jiro from possible death, so that's good enough. I just wish I could move, but there is so much rubble on my arms that I can't move them!"_

Kirishima went through a wall when he was knocked away by the Hulk and winded up through a building that part of the building collapsed on him. Though he was not injured due to his Quirk, it didn't make breathing an easier for the redhead student.

_"Damn it. I need to get out of here now; I'm suffocating! This is not how I am going to die! This is one of the least manly ways to die!"_

Kirishima tried to move his arms as they were trapped under the massive amounts of rubble. His breathing was staggering as the oxygen entering into his lungs were decreasing at an alarming rate. He could feel his chest ache greatly, sweat poured down from his forehead as his eyes welled up with tears unwillingly, his vision blurred as he started to see tunnel vision as his peripheral vision faded away into darkness, his head was spinning and felt a sharp pain as if a knife was stabbed into his skull and twisted, and his ears were ringing so loudly the thought of becoming deaf seemed immediate.

_"No! I'm not going to die now! I'm not ready to die! Not now! Not! EVER!"_

Kirishima felt his right arm slowly moving out from under the rubble. Then with all of his power, he pulled it out and instantly pushed some of it off his head as a small airway opened up and he took a deep breath of oxygen as most of the symptoms he was feeling were washing away. He was panting hard as he was freeing his other arm from its prison before moving more of the debris away.

"Kirishima!" A feminine voice yelled out to him, "Where are you?!"

"Jiro?!" He yelled out from the hole with even more relief filling him up.

"Yeah! Where are you, damn redhead?!" Jiro yelled out as her voice was drawing closer to him.

"Under a large amount of rubble! Can you help me out?!" Kirishima called out to her. Before he could say anymore, he felt the debris shaking as most of it were blasted away off of him as his entire body was free from the wreckage. "Ahhhh…much better." Kirishima smiled and chuckled whilst he got up and removed small pieces of brick off of him. His clothes were tarnished and ripped, and his shirt was badly torn to a point where you could see the entirety of the boy's rock hard body. Not seeing a use for it, he ripped whatever was left off. "Thanks, Jiro!" He said with a thumbs up to her.

Jiro was slightly amused and gave one back, "No problem! Glad it was you rather than me. I would be dead, but I knew you could take that blow."

Kirishima chuckled at that, "Yeah. Are you okay, though?" He asked with some concern.

Jiro nodded at this, "Yeah I am. Though we need to regroup with the others. Even if we were Pro Heroes, I don't think this is something we can deal with." Jiro said whilst playing with one of her earphone jacks.

"As much as I hate to admit, you're right. Even then, we aren't licensed anyways, so we have to leave so the heroes may go all out against that beast." Kirishima said as the two stood together. "Stay behind me just in case more debris comes our way." Jiro would not argue with that as she got behind him and both fled the scene.

* * *

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu both were in a safe location but were highly concerned for their classmates, their teachers, and for themselves. Today was not a good day to put it lightly as the girls were behind a wall.

"How the hell are we going to escape that thing?! I've seen Nomu, but that green thing utterly terrifies more than anything I have ever seen!" Uraraka said aloud with a shaky voice and posture. Yaoyorozu sat Uraraka and herself down as the brunette was hyperventilating from extreme fear.

"Hey Uraraka, look at me. Look at me." Yaoyorozu said as she held the girl's face in her hands and made Uraraka face her, "We're going to be okay. You need to breathe. You need to relax. I know it's scary right now, but panicking won't help you. Take deep breaths." Yaoyorozu said to her as Uraraka was doing as told and began to relax.

"You're right...you're right," Uraraka repeated to the creationist as she was now calmed down. "Thanks." Uraraka said as she looked over the wall, "What the hell is that anyway? It's like a one-man army! They sent that thing for Peter?! How valuable is he to them?!"

"They didn't. Remember how they reacted when they heard that one of their teammates was hit? They were in fear themselves. I don't think they meant for this to happen, but Endeavor caused this to happen when the leader pre-transformation." Yaoyorozu said as Uraraka sighed to herself.

"That's true." Uraraka looked around and saw three of the teachers laying on the floor in separate areas. Midnight was near the burning building, Snipe was close to where the fight was still brewing, and Cementoss was under another building that looked close to collapsing fully itself. All three were in dangerous areas, and Uraraka knew that if they were to stay there any longer, they could be injured horribly to a point where they must be forced to retire, or worse. "Yaoyorozu," Uraraka began, "Midnight, Snipe, and Cementoss are all scattered everywhere and near life-threatening areas. There are no rescue heroes here, and if left unattended any longer, they could be killed." Uraraka looked at Yaoyorozu, "We have to help them."

Yaoyorozu was hesitant at this. They had just gotten out of danger, and the one who was freaking out drastically now wanted to go back into the fire? "Uraraka, we can't. We are still classified as civilians, and as civilians, we must evacuate no matter what. Even if we can help, we can not interfere because we'd be putting more pressure on the heroes to watch over us, and we'd be risking our own lives. I know we are training to be heroes, but are not heroes yet so we can't act like we are."

Uraraka frowned at her, "How is this any different from the USJ?!"

Yaoyorozu remained calm and collected, "Because that time there was no escape. We had no choice but to fight. Now, we have that option to flee which is the only thing we can do. I hate to leave them too you know, but the law says we can't interfere no matter what."

Uraraka clenched her teeth and fists as she looked away and back at the teachers, "But I just can't sit by and let them die Yaoyorozu! Not when I know that I can save them! I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do anything now!" Uraraka said as she began to think to herself, "And that is something Deku wouldn't do either. He wouldn't leave anyone behind."

Yaoyorozu sighed at this as she thought to herself, "I hope I don't regret this." "Alright. We can help, but the second it gets too dangerous, we pull out no matter what. Okay?" Uraraka was a bit surprised by the sudden change of heart but nodded. "I'll make a big shield to protect from any incoming debris or random blasts, and you use your Quirk to move them to safety." Yaoyorozu went next to Uraraka as she examined the area. "Alright, we'll save Snipe for last. Midnight is our first target over because the building is going to collapse at any second, then we move onto Cementoss because he is the least likely one in danger. Then Snipe due to him being near the fight, so that'll be the riskiest of the three." Uraraka nodded as she listened to Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka remembers how well Yaoyorozu planned against Peter when all of them fought him; though they lost, Peter admitted that if they had the experience he would have lost. None of them have seen the field of battle at that time, yet her strategy almost toppled a hero from another dimension. Either Peter was downplaying his abilities; they were lucky, or Yaoyorozu is truly a Master Tactician. Whatever it is, Uraraka entrusts her friend's tactics.

"On my mark…" Yaoyorozu said. Aizawa jumped onto the back of the Hulk and started to aim for the eyes of the Hulk. Hulk would not let that happen as he about to reach for Aizawa, but like a fly, Aizawa moved before he was snatched and ended up hitting himself. Hulk staggered a bit as his own strength was used against him. "GO!"

The girls ran towards the building as Yaoyorozu created a bronze parma shield on her right arm and held it up next to her as some debris did fly their way, but was blocked from the shield. As soon as they got to Midnight's location, Uraraka tapped her body to make her weightless, lifted her onto her shoulders, and the girls ran back to where they were before. As they were running, though, they heard the building finally give in it collapsed on itself. A lot of smoke and dust flew past them as both were relieved they got Midnight just in time. Once they arrived at safety, Uraraka sat Midnight against a wall whilst Yaoyorozu checked for any injuries.

"Any longer, and she would have been dead…" Uraraka thought to herself as she was glad they took Midnight to safety.

"Uraraka, ready?" Yaoyorozu asked, getting up and point towards Cementoss. Uraraka nodded as both then ran towards Cementoss' location, and since it was the furthest away from the fight, it was easy to get in and out to safety. Yaoyorozu checked for any major injuries once more but concluded to nothing.

"He's okay. Let's move onto Snipe." Yaoyorozu said as both jumped the wall and ran to where Snipe was. Their hearts were pounding as they headed towards the most dangerous area location right now, the Dead Man's Land.

Both girls made their way to Snipe, but Yaoyorozu put up her shield, planted her feet, locked her legs, and covered the three as a big piece of debris was thrown their way. The shield blocked the attack, but Yaoyorozu screamed out loud. "AHHHHHHH SHIT!" Both of the girls looked at her arm frantically. "I think I heard a snap!" Yaoyorozu said as the girls looked at her right arm closely and saw one of the bones was sticking out of her forearm.

"Oh my gosh…Yaoyorozu…" Uraraka began to say but was interrupted.

"Forget about it! Let's get Snipe out of here!" Yaoyorozu said through the pain. Uraraka tapped Snipe, and both were about to run but tumbled over when the ground shook from under them.

"HULK SMASH!"

Hulk smashed the ground as cracks formed onto the pavements and split in half. Hulk proceeded to lift a big chunk of the ground out and threw it in the direction of Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. Both girls froze as they saw the piece flying towards them.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Present Mic yelled out towards the direction of the boulder as his voice shattered it into tiny pieces. Aizawa landed in front of them and took some of the hits from the bigger parts as it scratched whatever exposed skin was present and bruised his body from underneath him. Aizawa turned to his students, "Get Snipe out of here, round up the class, and get to safety!" Aizawa said as the two wasted no time and did as told.

Once they got to the safe zone, Yaoyorozu threw off her shield and looked at her arm. It was swelling up at an alarming rate, and bleeding from where her bone poked out of her skin. Uraraka settled Snipe next to Midnight and Cementoss before running to her friend.

"Yaoyorozu!" Uraraka called out to as Yaoyorozu faced her with obvious pain on her face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think that would-"

"Don't worry about me." Yaoyorozu said with assurance, "We knew something could happen, we just didn't expect this. It's alright Uraraka, in the end, we still saved them." Yaoyorozu smiled at her warmly, though she knew that wouldn't take away Uraraka's guilt completely.

Uraraka sighed a bit and looked away before putting on a firm face. She faced Yaoyorozu, "You're right. We did save them, and we couldn't have predicted this."

Yaoyorozu added in, "Also don't forget heroes get injured daily, no matter how big or small it is. Now, let's get them to a safer spot." Uraraka tapped all three of them with some discomfort on her face showing now. Uraraka carried Snipe and Cementoss while Yaoyorozu carried Midnight over her shoulder with her left arm. Both saw Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Todoroki at a safe distance and rallied up with them.

"Uraraka, Yaoyorozu!" Tokoyami yelled out as both of the boys helped them with the teachers and laid them flat on their backs.

Todoroki looked at Yaoyorozu and noticed her arm, "Yaoyorozu, your arm!"

Yaoyorozu lifted it a little, "It hurts, but saving the teachers was more important at the moment. I need a favor though Todoroki." Todoroki watched as Yaoyorozu created a large, firm piece of cardboard from her leg as well as a small towel, a sling, tape, scissors, and a first aid kit. "I need you to splint my arm. We can get Recovery Girl to heal it at a later time." Todoroki nodded as he went to work.

As this was happening, Kaminari put distance between himself and the girls as he was watching the fight.

Uraraka looked at the teachers before Tokoyami walked up to her. "Are you okay?" Tokoyami asked her with his regular firm expression.

"Yeah, I am." Uraraka sighed a little and looked at Yaoyorozu, "I just kind of feel guilty that Yaoyorozu broke her arm, but I know she wouldn't want me to mull over it anymore." Uraraka then looked at Tokoyami, "But we're not done yet. Mr. Aizawa asked us to gather the students, so all of us can flee."

Tokoyami nodded, "You two have done enough, Todoroki and I can accomplish that task. Also if things get hasty, we have strong enough Quirks to defend ourselves. No offense to yours of course."

Uraraka lightly chuckled, "None taken, I agree that mine holds no defense unless I have a big, sturdy, solid object with me. I'll watch over the teachers and Yaoyorozu then." Uraraka paused for a second, "What about Kaminari?"

"He'll be on guard over the rest of you," Tokoyami said for two reasons. One, his Quirk can probably stun the beast long enough for them to escape. Keyword: Probably. Reason number two, Kaminari needs to make it up to Yaoyorozu.

Uraraka nodded and had a stern face planted, "Stay safe, though. Both of you." Tokoyami nodded as he walked over to Todoroki.

Todoroki had, cut the cardboard and folded it to match the length of her arm while Yaoyorozu put on the sling and applied first aid to herself; Todoroki proceeded to lay the small towel in the cardboard as Yaoyorozu gently laid her hand on the cardboard before Todoroki folded it up and taped it together. Once done, Todoroki helped gently place Yaoyorozu's arm in the sling as they finished applying the splint to Yaoyorozu.

"There." Todoroki said as they separated from each other a little, "Doing better?"

Yaoyorozu smiled some, "Right now, yes. Thank you, Todoroki." Both looked at each for a bit before Tokoyami walked over and turned their attention to him.

"Todoroki, Uraraka told me that Aizawa had requested them to round up the others. Due to Yaoyorozu being injured, and Uraraka is wanting to watch over them, I say we must do the task for them." Tokoyami stated as Todoroki nodded.

"What about Kaminari?"

"He'll watch over them just in case."

"Alright then. We stay together, though, it is safer that way."

"Likewise."

Yaoyorozu turned her to Todoroki, "You stay safe. That monster is not one to be trifled with."

Todoroki focused his attention back on Yaoyorozu, "I know. And I will, but you keep away from danger as well. Don't need you getting anymore hurt than you are now." Todoroki said as both of the boys turned and ran back into the fray.

Yaoyorozu slightly blushed a little at Todoroki's concern for her. "I will." Yaoyorozu lightly mumbled as she walked over to the teachers and sat next to them with Uraraka standing over them. Yaoyorozu looked at Kaminari for a bit as he was not looking at them nor looking in the mood to chat with. Yaoyorozu sighed and turned away.

* * *

Hatsume, Shinso, and Tetsutetsu were somewhat frozen as they kept their eyes on the screen. The camera followed the fight, but when Hulk broke the ground and threw a massive chunk of the street aside, the boulder was aiming straight towards two familiar-looking people. Though they were saved by Present Mic and Aizawa, the three felt a wave of concern flowing through them. Shinso felt concerned because they were civilians rather than friendship, unlike Hatsume and Tetsutetsu.

"Those two were those…" Hatsume began to say.

"Yeah, they were. Class 1-A students. Ochaco Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu." Shinso finished for her.

Tetsutetsu was silent for a moment before he let out a huge sigh, "Awww shit…"

Hatsume turned her head away for a second towards a window that showed the hallways, but in that split second, she saw someone run by. Curious, she got up and walked over towards the window.

"Hatsume?" Tetsutetsu called out as he too got up, and Shinso, curious rather than concerned, followed.

Hatsume looked out the window and barely saw the figure again as he turned a corner. "Someone is out there wearing what appeared to be a red and blue spandex, but I don't know who. Whoever they are, they are looking like their in a hurry." Before they could talk more about it, a teacher told them to get away from the window and sit back down.

* * *

"Oooooh…I don't like him…" Nightcrawler was lying still under some rubble. His back and shoulders hurt as he went back first into the wall, and his shoulders ended up being smashed by falling bricks. "What was the flaming male thinking when he struck the good doctor? Some hero if he wishes to attack first rather than talk…"

"He's over here!"

"Was?" Nightcrawler said, looking forward. Sero and Mina finally arrived as he looked at the two, "Grübe, Herr und Fräulein." Nightcrawler spoke as both raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...what?" Sero asked.

"That was German for 'Greetings Mister and Miss'," Nightcrawler explained as Mina began to melt some of the debris off of him while Sero removed what was removable. "Am I being arrested?" Nightcrawler asked with slight curiosity.

"No, we're here to rescue you," Mina replied to him.

"Aww, my knights in shiny armor. Thank you." Nightcrawler said and began to get himself out of the rubble.

"Can't you teleport?" Mina asked him.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you do that?"

"Sometimes things come with me when I teleport, I didn't want to hurt anyone with random debris."

"That makes sense I guess." Sero asked before shaking his head, "Hey wait! If you are concerned for others, why did you help kidnap our friends?!" Sero asked Nightcrawler.

"You have him back, he'll tell you why. Besides, we have a bigger problem to worry about." Nightcrawler said as they heard the Hulk roar.

Mina gulped and looked at Sero, "He's got a point. Can we leave now please?" Mina almost begged Sero as Nightcrawler chuckled in understanding.

"Scared of the green goliath? It's alright, he won't get you. Even if he tried, I'd just teleport you to safety, Fräulein." Nightcrawler assured Mina.

"Oh? Well, wouldn't you be my shiny knight then?" Mina replied causing Sero to roll his eyes.

"Focus, people. We're leaving now."

"Nein. I appreciate the help and rescue, but you two go. He's my problem." Nightcrawler said as both of the students were stunned by his courage.

"He just knocked you through a building, and you did little to nothing to him!? Why are you fighting when you have other, more suitable heroes, handling it?!" Sero said to the blue devil.

Nightcrawler looked at them, "Whether or not there is a more suited power present to deal with the problem, in my world that did not give us a reason to stop fighting. We fought no matter the odds because that is what we did, that is what a hero is. They fight till the end, even if the fight itself seems to be against you." Nightcrawler took a breath, "I know I kidnapped your friends, and I apologize. I am not a bad person. I regret my actions; however, let me make up for my sin by containing a monster whilst you and your friends leave to a secure location." Nightcrawler smiled a little, "Maybe after we're done, we can properly introduce ourselves." Before the two could respond, Nightcrawler vanished.

Without another word, Sero and Mina fled with Mina hanging onto Sero as he swung away with his tape.

* * *

Deadpool and X-23 were stuck to a wall in separate places as both seemed to have bad luck. Deadpool had all four of his limbs be impaled by sharp metal as he hung there pondering….whatever he thinks of, while X-23 was stabbed through her stomach and thinking as well. Both were just hanging there like it was a great Saturday afternoon.

"So…How are we going to beat him?" Deadpool asked, mildly amused that Aizawa and the two others were trying to win.

"We could lead him away from the city, or better yet, find a way to calm him down," X-23 replied, looking down at her stomach as her intestines were hanging out.

"Yeah, sure. Which one of those things could actually happen properly and without one of us getting mauled?" Deadpool retorted, trying to now move his arms. As both were talking, Hagakure and Ojiro showed up.

"Oh geez not again…" Hagakure said as she went behind a wall and vomited again whilst Ojiro cringed greatly at the scene but recovered enough to look at the two mutants.

"Do you two need help?" Ojiro asked them as they both looked at him.

"That would be nice," Deadpool says as X-23 simply cuts through the metal piece with one of her claws and effortlessly pulled herself out from the metal sticking in her body. "Show off," Deadpool says to X-23 for her actions as Ojiro pulls out Deadpool from his prison.

Once they were done, they were joined by Hagakure once more. "Um…guys...we need to leave," Hagakure says, more focused on Deadpool and X-23 as their healing factors kick in and their wounds are quickly healed.

"What?" X-23 says, not hearing the invisible girl.

"We need to leave." Ojiro says for her, "Obviously that Hulk is too much for all of us. I know you two might feel responsible, but-"

"Woah Woah Woah!" Deadpool says to Ojiro, "Us? Responsible? No." Deadpool chuckles, "We do not feel at fault here one bit. In fact, the one at fault is that hot head over there."

"If he had not tried using brute force, we wouldn't be in this mess," X-23 added in.

"Yeah, so that hero is clearly the villain here. Despite Hulk destroying the city, the one who caused the situation to explode onto the scene was him. No wonder he's in second place all his life, his first instinct should be to talk but he can't understand 'first' so he goes to his second option. Throw fire at whatever he hates; like family for example."

Ojiro and Hagakure were lost at what Deadpool was saying but shrugged it off. "Either way," Hagakure said, "We need to evacuate. The pro heroes here can take it, and I have a feeling All Might is about to turn up sooner than we think."

"Who the hell is All Might?" X-23 asked, stretching her arm a bit.

"He's the strongest hero in our world! No one has beaten him, ever!" Ojiro and Hagakure both say with pride and excitement. Their emotions are short-lived as Deadpool randomly starts laughing aloud before calming himself down.

"Oh, is that so?" Deadpool asked, getting a nod from the two students, "Well then I guess there is a first time for everything." Deadpool retorts as he reloads his pistols.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hagakure says, her shirt moving as if she placed her hands on her hips, "Are you saying All Might will lose?!"

X-23 did not hesitate to speak, "Unless All Might is capable of stopping a Worldbreaker than he's screwed."

Deadpool chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be screwed faster than The Montreal Screwjob." Deadpool and X-23 looked behind the students to see the heroes starting to tire out as Hulk was only getting faster. "Well, we got to go or those heroes will be roadkill." Before the students could even get a word out, the two mutants went back into battle.

Both watched them leave before looking at each other.

"Do you think All Might can beat Hulk?" Hagakure asked, now starting to feel doubt in her hero.

Ojiro looked at Hagakure for a moment and took a deep breath before replying, "We have to hope for that. Who else is capable?" They stood together for a few seconds longer then decided to head back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

 

"GRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" Hulk roared out as he finally managed to grab Aizawa and throw him at Present Mic before rushing them and almost bulldozing over the two, but missed because Aizawa recovered just in time to pull him and Present Mic away. Hulk was quick himself which was bad for the tired out heroes. Hulk swung his arm, and the two heroes flew as if they blasted out of a canon, and miraculously into the direction of where most of the students were already.

Endeavor panted as he was tired out himself, "Fuck…this thing is too much...nothing I'm doing is working, and no less from those two scrawny lessers either. All that we are doing is making him even more pissed…" Endeavor said as he was spotted by Hulk; the green monster's gaze made Endeavor's spine shiver with fear as he froze with his eyes wide opened as he finally grasped the situation he was in.

"Hulk no like fireman! Fireman remind Hulk of Human Torch! Human Torch burn Hulk, and Hulk no like getting burned! Hulk stomp out fire!" Hulk then charged at Endeavor with eyes that only spelled outrage. Endeavor couldn't move an inch anymore. He was tired. He was hurt. He was...not strong enough.

Before Endeavor could be trampled though, both X-23 and Deadpool came up from Hulk and stabbed through his skin with claws and Kantana's. The Hulk yelled out in pain as Endeavor took this chance to attack. The two can heal from his fire if they get away far enough. Endeavor began to focus all of the fire in his body into one specific area. His last resort Super Move, his Ultimate Move. "With this, I can assure you that you will not survive this!" Endeavor stated with pride as his body began to light up. "PROMINENCE BURN!" Endeavor shouted as a beam of concentrated heat fired from his body and directly to Hulk. X-23 and Deadpool both jumped off and tried to get away, but were caught in the blast.

The world watched in awe of Endeavor's rarest, yet most powerful, s technique had come into play. This move used by the second-place pro hero was hardly used due to it taking too much energy from Endeavor, and the destruction it can cause.

Endeavor's Prominence Burn finally stopped firing from Endeavor's body, leaving the hero on one leg as a huge smokescreen was in the spot where the Hulk was. Endeavor looked on, panting hard. "Ahh…ahhh….that...should do it….you freak…" Endeavor said through his breaths as the smokescreen began to clear away. On the ground were two skeletons scorched to the bone. Those skeletons belonged to X-23 and Deadpool as both were 'dead.' Endeavor was beyond shocked to see the two did not survive the attack. But surprises were not over because as the smoked cleared more, the Hulk was still standing as he had green blood oozing out of his body slowly as it glowed. The wounds that Hulk had suffered then began to heal quickly. What little hope Endeavor had left was shattered as he stared at the unstoppable force.

Hulk looked snorted and took one massive step that shook Endeavor but did not make the man falter his position. "Hulk told fireman Hulk would stomp fire out," Hulk said calmly but filled with great fury. Endeavor did not know what to do anymore. Hulk started to walk to Endeavor to finally put the man down.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Hulk was hit on the side, and the force was strong enough to send Hulk flying into a building. Endeavor saw Deku, arm mangled with a fighting spirit in his eyes as he landed and looked to his left. "TODOROKI!" Endeavor felt ice surround his body as he was dragged across the ground, away from the Hulk. Todoroki watched as he conducted his ice to bring his father to safety, though he despises the man, he does not wish death upon anyone. The ice also dragged the skeletons away with them, who were starting to regenerate ever so slowly.

Endeavor looked at his son with expressionless eyes."...Thank you." Endeavor said. Todoroki responded with a grunt before looking on.

Iida had run in and took Deku away from the scene as Bakugo started to make massive explosions to cover their tracks. "HURRY UP AND MOVE IT! WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT!" Bakugo roared as Hulk was coming to his senses, but was then flung away by Dark Shadow who came out of nowhere in a dark area. Tokoyami was quick though as he fled the scene immediately before the Hulk could land and chase him.

When Hulk landed, he instantly began to look around with more fury than ever before in his eyes. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HULK SMASH EVERY SINGLE PUNY HUMAN! NO ONE TOUCHES HULK!" Hulk looked around before grabbing a large piece of a building and lifting over his head before throwing it in the direction of Todoroki and the others.

"Todoroki!" Deku cried out as Todoroki was quick to put up a massive ice barrier in front of them. That is what the Hulk wanted, though. Hulk saw the ice and jumped towards the ice as he smashed right through and landed in front of the five students and second-best pro hero. All of them now felt was true fear was like when they were face to face with the Hulk. Hulk stared them down as all of them were unable to move an inch, not being able to think at all. Out of all of the feature, perhaps the scariest feature of all was the eyes of the Hulk. The eyes told the story and the rage in the Hulk, and how far he was willing to go to break his opponents. In all, everyone knew they stood little to no chance against this monster.

"HULK WAIT!

Before anyone could move, a very familiar costume landed in front of them. A blue and red spandex with a spider logo on the front, Peter Parker had finally arrived in his hero form. The Spider-Man had finally returned.

"WHAT DOES LITTLE BUGMAN WANT?!" Hulk yelled out, causing everyone but Spiderman to flinch.

"Hulk wait. Don't kill them. They are my friends. Please? Just this one time, can you give them a pass?" Spider-Man pleaded as Hulk looked at the students, then to Endeavor.

"FIREMAN BURN HULK! FIREMAN THREW FIREBALL AT PUNY BANNER, AND THAT MADE ME ANGRY! THEN FIREMAN FIGHT HULK, AND TRIED TO KILL HULK! HULK SMASH FIREMAN!" Hulk said as he took a few steps towards Endeavor as the students backed up, but Spider-Man got in his way.

"Hulk no! Please! Don't kill him! I know he hurt you, but you were destroying his home and hurting his…friends!" Spider-Man hesitated a bit knowing that Endeavor wasn't friends with anyone, but he could try to reason with the green giant anyways.

"HULK NO CARE! HULK-"

"SMAAAAAAAAAASH!" Hulk was about to about attack Endeavor but was stopped when All Might in his hero form finally arrived and blew the monster away. Everyone, but Endeavor's, faces lit up. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and the others all saw what was happening and smiled in pure happiness and hope.

"ALL MIGHT!" Everyone shouted as All Might looked back to them.

"Do not worry everyone! Because I am here!" All Might said loudly and proudly as he looked at Spider-Man. "Ahhh! You dawn the suit once more? You should leave this to me now young Parker I-"

"You don't stand a chance."

All Might and everyone around Spider-Man froze up a bit. "Uhhh…what?" All Might asked.

"All Might…" Spider-Man sighed, "I…I know you are the strongest here, but Hulk…Hulk is different…he is the living embodiment of rage, and that means the more pain he feels makes him angrier and that makes him stronger. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. There is no limit to his rage, and-"

"Young man," All Might interrupt Spider-Man as he kept his smile on, "I do not need to know what he is capable of nor if I will live or die. Every hero fights until the end, even if it kills him or her. It is my duty as the number hero to not only protect everyone and be the Symbol of Peace but to vanquish any foe that threatens peace and justice. So with that, I must say thank you for thinking of my well-being, but it is unneeded." All Might looked in the direction of Hulk as the monster was slowly getting up, their eyes locking with one another. "Because I will fight no matter the odds." All Might said as he started to walk in Hulk's direction.

Hulk looked at the new foe in front of him. He reminded him of Captain America with his costume but was not the friend he knew. This new foe punched him into a building as the little green boy did, but his arm was not broken. It did hurt, though. Hulk did not like that. Hulk got up. "How many puny humans are going to attack Hulk today?! Do humans forget who Hulk is?!" Hulk took one massive stomp on the ground as the whole area shook as if there was an earthquake happening, and giant cracks formed and split open the Earth. Hulk with a might roar yelled at the top of his lungs, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS! NO ONE BEATS HULK!"

"Is that so?!" All Might answered back, "Well allow me to say that I will be the one to beat you! That is a fact!" All Might said as the two titans ran towards each other and clashed fists, causing a massive shockwave to happen as it sent nearly everyone flying a bit. Both All Might and Hulk began to exchange blows with each other as neither powerhouse would let up, but it was clear that All Might was struggling.

All Might threw a left fist, but Hulk caught his hand in his hand. All Might went for a right hook but was met with the same results. All Might and Hulk stared at each other for a bit as All Might's smile was replaced with one of concern. "You are strong but not strong enough!" Hulk simply said as he squeezed All Might's hands in his hands, trying to break the bones in All Might's hands.

All Might yelled out in pain briefly before headbutting and kneeing the Hulk in the stomach, causing the Hulk to let go. All Might then charged his fist. "DETROIT SMASH!" All Might landed his attack on the Hulk as Hulk once again was launched away. All Might watched though as when Hulk landed, he was already back on his feet. "Damn! That didn't even phase him!" All Might got in a stance to prepare for the real fight. "A short warm-up, but now it's time to fight."

A small 'step' was heard to the left of All Might. He turned to see Spider-Man next to him in a stance as well, "All Might. You're going to need me. I know how to beat him, and surprisingly my webbing can restrain the Hulk."

All Might knew Spider-Man wouldn't listen to him. When he first met Spider-Man and learned about who he is, he knew Spider-Man was the type of person to never leave the battle no matter what. In the end, though, All Might knew he had to tell him to go and hoped he did listen just one time. "Spider-Man, you have no license nor am I allowing you to fight. Not only will it be unheroic to let a child fight this monster, but it will be breaking the law for you and you will set up a bad example for your classmates. You must leave, now." All Might calmly.

Spider-Man looked at him; if you could see under the mask, Peter held a face of irritation. His tone of voice was filled with aggravation, "Really?! You have no idea who you are up against! I know how to defeat him! You need me!"

"Your class needs you more; Young Midoriya and Young Asui need you." All Might smiled with determination rather than from joy, "Put trust into me. Trust me when I say that I will win. I am the number one hero for a reason, and that is because I hold up the ideals of Justice, Peace, and Hope for all the people in the world. Spider-Man, you may not see it, but your class idolizes you and you are the heart and soul of the class. If you were to die, I wouldn't know what would happen to their workload nor their mental stability. Will they pull through? Maybe, but they will not be the same and I worry some might regress dramatically that can not be overcome or fall into a deep depression. Even with Aizawa's patience, he will not hesitate to drop them if he sees that they can not overcome death. They are not ready to lose you, and frankly, neither am I." All Might saw Hulk ready to fight and stepped in front of Spider-Man, "So please Young Parker, let me show you why I am the Number One Hero, The Symbol of Peace."

Spider-Man didn't move an inch as he was deep in thought. He never really saw himself as the center of the class, he thought Deku was filling that role. He did, however; considered that they were not ready to let go of him, nor was anyone else ready too. But that was one of the unfair parts of being a hero, you have to make that decision that is deemed selfish by some and selfless by others. To sacrifice yourself, despite how you might feel…it wouldn't be the first time he did die for the sake of others, though.

Spider-Man was too lost in thought that he didn't see All Might move at incredible speed towards The Hulk. "...Don't die All Might." Spider-Man said as he shot a web at a nearby building and swung in the direction of the class.

* * *

Everyone finally had regrouped together, the entire class was together. They had all of the pro heroes with them, the three X-Men (Nightcrawler teleported to them after he saw All Might appear), and now Spider-Man was with them.

"Spider-Man!" Nearly everyone shouted as they surrounded him.

"Are you okay?!" Mina asked.

"Where is Tsuyu?!" Uraraka said next.

"What is that thing?!" Bakugo said after.

"Can All Might beat him?!" Deku asked next.

"GUYS!" Spider-Man shouted, causing everyone to stop, "I'm fine, Tsu is with Recovery Girl, that thing is the Hulk he isn't great with first impressions, and I hope he can." Spider-Man said to them. "Guys, let's watch. Front row seats to the biggest fight in your century." Spider-Man joked as all of them ended up looking to where the battle was.

"Spider-Man," Nightcrawler said as Spider-Man looked towards his blue friend, "Be ready for anything." Spider-Man nodded to Nightcrawler as they both knew they may have to intervene if things start to go south.

* * *

 

Peace vs Rage. The two acclaimed strongest in their respective universes. Only one can win though, and both knew that, and both were 100% certain that they will triumph the other.

"Your reign of terror ends here Hulk! Why? Because I am here!" All Might shouted to the stars, getting himself ready for the real fight.

"You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is! Hulk will break you in two, and show why no one messes with Hulk!" Hulk yelled back to his competition. With little reason to stay in place, both powerhouses charged at one another before colliding once more. Another shockwave was produced, but this time All Might was ready. Instead of throwing punches like before All Might instead grapple the Hulk by the waist before jumping into the air. He was about to flip upside down and perform a spinning reverse piledriver, but Hulk used one of his massive fists to punch All Might in the nose, almost shattering it. All Might let go, and the Hulk capitalized on this by doing a sledgehammer on All Might that sent him flying back to Earth.

In a crater, All Might was hurt before Hulk landed near him and grabbed his leg. All Might was too slow as Hulk lifted him by the leg and immediately slammed him into the ground. Hulk was about to do it again, but All Might flicked his fingers to create a shockwave powerful enough to stun the Hulk. Hulk let go of All Might's leg as he was stunned. All Might charged his fist before running towards the Hulk, "DETROIT SMASH!" All Might launched his signature attack at the Hulk, but then was immediately stopped. Much to the surprise of himself, everyone around him, and all of those watching on TV, Hulk caught All Might's fist with ease.

"You're pissing Hulk off." Hulk simply said and crushed All Might's fist with his hand. All Might yelled out in pain as he was getting overpowered by now. All Might tried to use his other fist, but Hulk grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard. Hulk kneed All Might in the stomach, and let go of his fists. All Might clutched his stomach in absolute pain as Hulk pulled his right fist back. "HULK…" Hulk's fist glowed green for a moment before Hulk shot his fist forward, his knuckles colliding with All Might's chest, "SMASH!" All Might flew straight into a building and much of the building above fell ontology of him.

Hulk roared as his roar was that of a lion who just proved he was the alpha male of the pack. Everyone was starting to worry that Hulk was too much for All Might, and in fact, could end up killing the Number One hero today. Of course, no one wanted to believe that, but the flow of the fight was in Hulk's favor.

All Might jumped out of the rubble with a scowl on his face. "Alright tough guy, you remind me of that Nomu creature, which means I have to use more than 100% to stop you!" All Might stated as he powered up, "Let me show you the meaning of the word hero!" All Might was suddenly in the Hulk's face, catching the green giant off guard. All Might started to deliver quick, swift, calculated, powerful punches to the stomach and chest of Hulk.

Class 1-A looked on in amazement, and Deku and Spider-Man were seeing a familiar move once again. "Isn't that how he beat Nomu?!" Spider-Man asked.

"Yup! All Might can do it! GO ALL MIGHT!" Deku shouted as everyone shouted with him afterward.

All Might was starting to feel worn out, he could tell he was reaching his limit for the day. Time to end this. "NOW LET TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!" Hulk was too phased to counter, the explosive punches were causing him to flinch too much as he listened to All Might much to his dismay. "GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!" All Might charged up his right fist once more as he took his last punch to the chest of Hulk, "DETROIT SMASH!" Hulk was sent flying into the air, so high up that he disappeared into the sky.

All Might was panting hard as he then raised his fist into the air, signaling the end of the fight.

Class 1-A cheered in absolute relief and amazement as All Might has beaten Hulk. Spider-Man and Nightcrawler were surprised themselves that All Might was capable of beating Hulk; hardly anyone could defeat Hulk in hand to hand combat.

Deku ran towards All Might with tears in his eyes, "ALL MIGHT!" Deku yelled out to his idol as All Might looked at him.

"Young Midoriya! Are you and everyone else alright?" All Might asked him as he clutched his sore abdominal area. Hulk almost hit his weak spot, didn't mean it still gutted like he'll, though.

Deku nodded happily, "Everyone is okay!"

"All Might!" Both of the One for All users looked to see Spider-Man, and a rather hesitated Nightcrawler, approach them. "You actually won! I'm surprised. Not many can defeat Hulk with just their fists." Spider-Man acknowledged.

All Might smiled at him, "I'm glad you put your trust into me Young Parker; now…" He looked at Nightcrawler, "Who are you?"

Nightcrawler sucked up his anxiety and bowed his head in respect, "I am known as Nightcrawler, my real name I wish to keep unknown." Nightcrawler looked up to All Might, "I deeply apologize for Hulk, though I'm not sure it matters, in the end, considering sorry don't pay for the wreckage caused by him." They all looked around and began to notice the carnage left by the battle.

All Might looked down at Nightcrawler, and everyone was right, Nightcrawler looked to be no older than Spider-Man. "Why did you bring Hulk here? How desperate are you to have Young Peter?"

"He didn't do anything!" Deku yelled out, surprising Nightcrawler, "All Might...Nightcrawler is innocent. Him and the other two. When Hulk first appeared, they were the first ones to throw themselves into the fight."

"Okay, then how did Hulk to appear?" All Might asked.

"It's complicated…" Spider-Man said, taking a small breath. "You see, Hulk shares a body with another human named Dr. Banner. When Dr. Banner gets angry, Hulk appears. Think of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, except instead of the monster appearing at night, he appears whenever Dr. Banner is angry." Spider-Man explained. Spider-Man looked in Deku's direction, and somehow, someway, the boy was taking notes in a notebook he had somewhere. All Might and Spider-Man looked at Deku with sweat drops while Nightcrawler was confused, but didn't question it. He's seen weirder things.

All Might broke the silence, "So if that's how Hulk appears, what caused Dr. Banner to get angry?" All Might asked. Spider-Man was unsure, and Deku wasn't there to see it. Both boys looked at Nightcrawler.

"Do you know?" Deku asked.

"Yes," Nightcrawler replied, "He was a big man who could spew out flames like Human Torch from the Fantastic Four."

"Endeavor?!" Both Deku and All a Might said in unison.

"Why did Endeavor attack Dr. Banner?!" Deku questioned.

"He was aiming for my friend, X-23, but ended up hitting Dr. Banner instead. It's like he planned it. If X-22 dodged, it would hit him, if not, she would take the blow. It's a great strategy, but saddening that he did not what Dr. Banner was capable of."

Deku and All Might sighed. Endeavor wasn't the number two hero for a reason, he is a tactical mastermind after all. Both perked up as Spider-Man was unusually quiet. Both looked at Spider-Man to see the boy had his head hung low, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Nightcrawler." Spider-Man spoke, his voice sounding cold, "Did Endeavor talk or did he act first?"

Nightcrawler knew this part of Spider-Man. Peter was a kind man, one that he enjoyed being around, but never liked to see him mad. Whenever Peter was mad, bad things followed for whoever pissed him off, "...He acted first." Everyone felt the aura emanating from Spider-Man, and it was one that held rage.

"..." Spider-Man said nothing as he started to walk back towards his classmates where they had Endeavor.

"Spider-Man," Deku called out to him, following him. "Spider-Man!" Deku grabbed his shoulder, but Spider-Man shrugged him off with ease.

"Don't try to stop me, Midoriya," Spider-Man said to his best friend, Deku flinching a bit.

"Spider-Man…" Deku said sadly and with worry. The three followed him.

"Young Spider-Man, don't act rash!" All Might told him as they reached the class, most of the students backing up as Spider-Man walked through them. Many of them were questioning what was happening, and a bit frightened that Spider-Man was looking very pissed out.

"Spider-Man! Is everything okay?!" Yaoyorozu called out to him but got no response. She followed them, worried he might end up doing something he may regret.

"Spider-Man?" Todoroki said, noticing he was walking towards his father. Todoroki flowed suite as well.

Spider-Man found his target. The Flame Hero was sitting next to a wall as he was resting his body. Endeavor looked up to meet Spider-Man's mask. The boy gave off the same feeling as Hulk: Anger. "What do you want boy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spider-Man said suddenly, catching everyone off guard as Spider-Man used that tone to Endeavor. Todoroki was the most stunned, never hearing anyone step up to Endeavor like that lest they are an idiotic villain.

Endeavor got up and looked down to Spider-Man, "The hell do you mean?!" Now it was Endeavor's turn to be pissed off.

"You attacked first without even trying to disarm the situation?!" Spider-Man was showing his frustrations as he was taught by Iron Man and Captain America that he should try to disarm the situation first before resorting to attacking. He lived by that ideology for good reasons because if the problem is talked out, then no one gets hurt.

"You are one to talk! Those people kidnapped you, yet you are yelling at me for striking them?! You are defending the people who took you and that frog hostage?!" Endeavor just got embarrassed, and once again, was put under All Might's shadow as he defeated the Hulk while Endeavor was pummeled.

"I don't blame you for thinking of them as villains, but villain or not you shouldn't attack first! Any hero should know that because what if you piss off the wrong guy!" Spider-Man then pointed to the destruction behind him, "And when you piss off the wrong guy, bad things happen!"

"S-S-Spider-Man," Deku called out.

"Do not tell me things I already know child!" Endeavor shot at Spider-Man.

"Well, apparently you don't because look what happened!" Spider-Man fired back.

"Spider-Man," Deku said, but more firmly.

"You are testing my patience child!" Endeavor's body started to heat up as his frustrations were now reaching a boiling point.

"Your patience?!" Spider-Man got up in Endeavor's face now, "Maybe you should stop thinking of your own damn self and focus on-"

"SPIDER-MAN!" Deku shouted as he grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulder, spun him around to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "ENOUGH!"

Spider-Man stared back at Deku with the same expression.

"G-guys!" Kirishima then ran up to them, "Hey! This isn't happening, calm down!" Kirishima turned to Spider-Man, "You need to calm down man! This isn't you!" Spider-Man looked at Kirishima, but the redhead wouldn't be phased. "Spider-Man. Calm down. Relax." Kirishima said.

"Spider-Man, it's okay. Just calm down." Yaoyorozu repeated what Kirishima said, walking next to him.

Spider-Man looked at the three of them as his breaths were hard at first. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before letting out one huge sigh. "Okay," Spider-Man said calmly, looking at the three. "I'm sorry. You're right, I need to relax." Spider-Man said as he began to walk away as he saw that the best way for him to stay calm was to get away from Endeavor.

Endeavor snickered before saying, "Idiotic fucking child…" Everyone looked at Endeavor as Spider-Man paused.

Deku looked at him, "Kirishima! GRAB SPIDER-MAN!" Deku shouted as Kirishima was about to, but missed as Spider-Man's intense speed was shown. Spider-Man dodged Kirishima and was about to punch Endeavor in the face, but was stopped when a very familiar tongue grabbed his wrist. All Might had moved in front of Spider-Man to block his punch but knew who had grabbed it.

"Spider-Man, stop it now!" Tsu shouted as she had finally arrived and let him go, but did not stop showing the furious glare she had on her face, "You can not go around punching pro heroes, that's against the law!"

All Might then looked at Endeavor, "You need to stop too! You're acting like a child!"

"Don't boss me around, All Might!" Endeavor seethed through his teeth as he gained distance from his rival.

"What kind of hero are you, you angry bastard?!" Spider-Man shouted whilst Deku was now holding him back.

"The second-ranked hero that's who! I've done more than you ever did in your life as a hero!" Endeavor roared.

"Clearly you fought more battles than me, but none ever held the same stakes as some of mine!" Spider-Man roared back.

"WILL BOTH YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" All Might and Tsu both voiced as All Might's voice echoed loud enough that it caused a mini earthquake to erupt.

If Tsu's glare wasn't strong enough to stun Spider-Man, it was now as he felt as though Ghost Rider was looking at him when her eyes connected with his, "You need to get your emotions checked! This is unbefitting of a hero, and of someone who needs to show respect to their superiors, despite how they feel!"

All Might then kept his gaze to Endeavor, "You need to stop acting like a child! You're really going to let him set you off like that?! Be better than that!"

Nightcrawler was next to Mina at this point as he looked to her, "They do know that this is on live TV, right?"

Mina looked back at the blue demon, "Number one trending on Youtube at the moment. Make national news tomorrow."

Tensions were at an all-time high between Endeavor and Spider-Man as both heroes were getting closer to fighting one another, but their time would have to wait.

"Guys," Jiro said as she was looking up, "What is that?!" Everyone looked up to see a small fireball heading in their direction, and coming in fast.

"No way…" Kaminari said in fear as was most of the class was feeling the same.

"He's still conscious…" Uraraka said as she started to back up slowly.

"How...how strong is he?" Kirishima asked as he activated his Quirk.

"What kind of monster are we facing…?" Tokoyami questioned as Dark Shadow appeared out of Tokoyami's chest as Dark Shadow also showing an expression of fear itself.

"Oh shit…" Spider-Man and Bakugo said together as the fireball came hit the ground some feet away from them.

Hulk had landed and made a gigantic crater in the ground. He was buried deep in it, but a minute later, his fist punched out of the ground and he tightened it. Hulk slowly came out of the ground, not even a bit dazed. Hulk looked directly at All Might with a brow that had the sharpest 'V' shape, his green eyes filled with the rage of the universe, and his body tensed up to where his veins were looking as if they were about to explode from his muscles.

A mighty roar echoed from the Hulk as it pushed back every student except Spider-Man, All Might, and Endeavor. "HULK IS REALLY, REALLY, ANGRY!" Hulk announced to the whole world, his voice being heard for miles outside of the block. The mere voice of the Hulk shattered the Earth below them. The ground shook again, but the cracks gave way as the ground split in half and much of the debris that was on the floor fell into the holes. Whatever buildings were barely standing now were in pieces on the floor, the fires that surrounded them were blazing with great fury and intensity never felt by likes before, the flames strong enough to even make Endeavor impressed, which in turn made the man fear what was he facing. Everyone knew by now that they were not safe.

"All…All…All Might," Deku started; his face pale white and holding no fear back, "How…How are you going to win against that?" All Might did not respond. Deku looked up to his idol, "All…" Deku saw his mentor's face. All Might's face had an expression of one Deku has never his idol ever had before in any of fights in his long career. Fear. "...Might….?" Deku finished saying, his voice weak and meek. If All Might was scared to face this beast, then who was brave enough to go against him.

"Alright, I'm done staying on the sidelines," Spider-Man said as he started to take steps towards Hulk.

Everyone, including the two pro heroes, looked at Spider-Man with faces that expressed more than surprise.

"Spider-Man?! What are you two doing?!" Deku asked, unbelievably shocked that they were walking towards the gates of hell.

"If no one is going to stop Hulk, then I will. I've faced him before, and I am tired of not being able to put on my mask." Spider-Man said as he adjusted his mask. "I am a hero, not a sideliner. On my Earth I was always fighting for the greater good; not once did I ever think of not fighting battles. I wear this mask for more than just the hero name. I wear this because I can not help but feel guilty for failing those I loved back at home. I failed my uncle; I failed my aunt, I failed Liz, MJ, Ned, Harry, and so many others. I failed them all. Now, here is the Hulk. An unstoppable force of destruction laying waste to everyone and everything around him, and I am not doing anything to stop him?! I have these powers to not only protect those I love but to protect those that can't fight the battles that they can not win! I will not fail those that I've come to know, and see as my family here!" Spider-Man said before looking back to everyone behind him.

Unbeknownst to them, the news helicopter had zoomed in on them to get not only a better shot, but to see what they are talking about, and the whole world is about to hear Spider-Man's speech.

"I know I almost died to Nomu back at the USJ, but that doesn't matter because someone has to face this beast. I don't do it for fame, glory, money, or anything. I do it because I was given a power that can be used for good. I am no match for Hulk, but if I don't do anything, someone or multiple people, might die or even worse than that. I understand you all are scared, and All Might's attack did not work so I know hope seems to be gone right now. But I don't believe in that because I'm still standing and I can make a difference. I can fight him because I have powers, I can win with these powers. Maybe not then, heck maybe not now either. I might die just facing him now, but is it better to just stand by and be scared while he ruins everything? No. It isn't." Spider-Man said with great passion as he looked forward to the Hulk. "I'm going to try to do something. Because I have a responsibility as a hero to protect those that can't protect themselves from powers greater than them. No one told me to become a hero. I did that when my uncle was murdered. I could have kept myself under; I could have been a bad guy, I could have been many things. But I chose to become a hero and now, I have a responsibility to be a hero. It's not a burden; it's a gift. I have to do this. Why? It's because I'm Spider-Man, and I stand true to my uncle's words. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."

Nightcrawler clapped his hands a few times before chuckling a little, "Ay, you are true to your words Spider-Man. Let me help you." Nightcrawler said as his Bamfs teleported next to him, all of them following him.

Spider-Man looked back to Nightcrawler, "I can always count on an X-Men to help me."

Nightcrawler smiled and chuckled, "It's what Professor X taught us. To use our powers for good, even if no one accepts us or shows gratitude."

Spider-Man said as before anyone could stop him, he shot web out his hand and swung into battle while Nightcrawler and his Bamf's teleported away leaving all his classmates, both pro-heroes, and any civilian within earshot beside them speechless. Everyone was scared, including Spider-Man, but he was risking his life in a battle he has no chance of winning? Why put himself at Death's door? None of that matters because a true hero does what is right, no matter the odds or the consequences. And Spider-Man believed in that.

* * *

 

Hulk was going to charge at All Might but stopped when an old friend was swinging to him. "BUGMAN WANT TO FIGHT HULK?! HULK SMASH BUGMAN THEN!" Hulk stood his ground as Spider-Man landed in front of him.

"You're half right. I am a man, but I am not a bug. I am a spider. Spider-Man. Come on say it with me, Spider. Man. Come on we've been over this before!" Spider-Man taunted as Hulk sent a fist Spider-Man's way, but Spider-Man dodged quickly and web at Hulk's leg to trip him. At the same time, Nightcrawler appeared with some Bamfs as they hit Hulk from behind, using just enough force to tip the monster a little. Spider-Man pulled on the web to straighten it out to trip him, but it failed as Hulk regained his balance in time and swiped at the blue demons. They vanished from sight as Spider-Man then shot web at Hulk's feet instead, hoping to hold him in place. Hulk roared as he tried to rip the webbing off.

Spider-Man looked around for a second before he a big enough rock. He shot web at it and launched it at the Hulk. The rock exploded upon impact with the green goliath. Spider-Man then grabbed more debris that was leftover and chucked them at the Hulk; Hulk was now blocking the debris with his arms instead of trying to undo the webbing at his feet. Spider-Man paused for a bit as Hulk roared at him.

"STUPID SPIDERMAN WILL BE CRUSHED!" Hulk said as he used one hand to tear the webbing off, freeing himself.

"Hey, you got my name!" Spider-Man said cheerfully as he dodged Hulk when the monster ran to him and swung a fist. Hulk was quick as he nearly struck Spider-Man with his other fist, but Spider-Man lunged onto the fist and used it as leverage to bounce off it to gain distance. Nightcrawler and his Bamf's reappeared and gave Hulk a barrage of hits everywhere around his body to distract him while Spider-Man webbed up more debris and threw them at the Hulk. The blue demons disappeared once more, but Hulk would not be fooled twice. Hulk saw the debris and used his Thunderclap, his hands clapped together powerfully enough to create a shockwave that destroyed the debris and cause a deafening noise that made everyone pause and grab their ears in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spider-Man put his hands over his ears as he received the worst from it since it was directed at him. Hulk rushed Spider-Man and managed to connect a fist with him, sending him flying. Spider-Man shot webs from both of his web-shooters and slowed himself down. Spider-Man improvised as the web was stretching back, "Slingshot kick!" Spider-Man yelled out as he released the pressure and was lunged forward towards the Hulk with his feet first. He connected as he flew past Hulk, the Hulk's head reeling back. "...Why did I yell out my attack like some kind of anime character?" Spider-Man said as he landed on the ground and looked around.

Hulk recovered and rushed Spider-Man once more. Spider-Man waited for the right moment, and when it presented itself, he ducked and hit the Hulk square in the chest, actually lifting the Hulk off the ground a few feet. "Now!" Spider-Man yelled out as Nightcrawler and the Bamfs reappeared and pummeled the Hulk in mid-air while Spider-Man began to shoot web intensely at the Hulk to keep him in the air. "Maximum Spider!" Spider-Man yelled out as he launched himself at the Hulk and clocked him in the face at full power, then spun a web at a lamp post that was somehow still standing and turned his direction instantly before kicking Hulk in the head with web in one hand to tighten the grip around the Hulk. Spider-Man had continued this a few times before he jumped straight into the air. Nightcrawler appeared behind him, grabbed Spider-Man and flung him back down to increase the velocity of Spider-Man's speed. Spider-Man kept his legs out and connected with the Hulk's chest, ripping apart the webbing that holding him in place. "Having fun?" Spider-Man taunted as the Hulk crashed into the ground, and Spider-Man jumped away from him.

Hulk would not be phased the slightest though as he then got up as nothing happened. "If only I had cosmic power, then I would be able to beat you right now!" Spider-Man shot web at debris again to hurl at Hulk. Hulk ran at Spider-Man, and when Spider-Man threw the debris at Hulk, Hulk just ran right through it before he connected a knee with Spider-Man. Nightcrawler appeared, but Hulk was ready as he punched Nightcrawler away and out of sight.

Spider-Man got up and saw a rock coming his way. He ducked but was met with Hulk's fist in his stomach as Hulk then grabbed Spider-Man and slammed him into the ground behind him.

Hulk took advantage of this opening and was about to stomp on Spider-Man, but was met by All Might instead as the number one hero came out of nowhere and grappled with the Hulk.

"Sorry I took awhile Young man, but I was coming up with a plan! A plan that will end this madness once and for all!" All Might then punched Hulk in the chest to stun him, then started to throw a fury of punches before ending it with an elbow to the head of Hulk. Hulk backed up and got on one knee. All Might then kicked Hulk in the face before grabbing the behemoth's head and throwing him into the air. All Might jumped up and connected with a sledgehammer. Hulk was about to hit the floor, but All Might used enough force from his legs to launch himself to Earth first and as he landed, he connected an uppercut to the Hulk. When Hulk's body went upwards, All Might grabbed his leg and slammed him back onto the floor with much force that another crater was created.

"I know I said for you not to help, but I'll take the heat because I need your help! Spider-Man! Grab as much debris as possible and make it into one big wrecking ball!" All Might shouted as Spider-Man nodded, still curious about what he was planning, but web slung away from the fight to do just that.

Nightcrawler appeared next to All Might for a moment, "End this! He's getting close to his full power! Once he gets there, no one can stop him!" Nightcrawler said as he began to think, "What is Dr. banner doing?! Relinquishing control on the Hulk is the worst decision he can do or is the Hulk doing this on his like when he became Worldbreaker?!"

All Might nodded as he looked at Nightcrawler, "You want to make it up to everyone, young man?! Then get everyone to safety! I entrust their health in your hands!" All Might said.

"I will." Nightcrawler simply said as he and all but one Bamf appeared next to everyone. "Grab onto one another, and some of you hold onto the injured!" Everyone was confused but did so anyway. Nightcrawler grabbed onto Mina and with them was Hagakure and Ojiro.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked, looking up to him.

"Teleporting you all to safety," Nightcrawler said as Mina smiled at him.

"Thank you!" Mina said, relieved she wasn't in dangers wake anymore. She clung onto Nightcrawler, and even though they were in danger still, she began to notice just how hard his body felt. She blushed slightly, but shook it as Mina looked back at the two heroes fighting Hulk and smiled, "Come on guys, win for us!"

Deku, Tsu, Uraraka, and Todoroki were all in one group as they looked behind them.

"Do it All Might, Spider-Man, we all believe in you two," Todoroki said, believing full well in his friend and idol.

"All Might, Spider-Man, finish him," Tsu said, sharing the same smile with Deku.

"You two are the great pillars of willpower we have in our lives, show us why you are celebrated, heroes! Defeat the Hulk!" Uraraka proudly said.

"Spider-Man…" Deku said softly before reaffirming himself, "Be the hero I aspire to be, be the hero you are! All Might, Spider-Man…don't fail! Claim the victory for everyone in Japan!"

Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Bakugo, Iida, Kaminari, and Jiro were in one group together as well.

Iida held a face of sternness, "I do not approve of your choices Spider-Man." Iida's face soften a little, "You better come back to us."

"Spider-Man...there is much more I need to learn from you. Don't you dare die on us." Yaoyorozu had a face of concern on her face.

"Spider-Man...you are the toughest man I have ever had the pleasure of sharing a classroom with. The best man I think I have ever seen aside from All Might or The Crimson Riot. COME BACK STRONGER THAN EVER!" Kirishima yelled out, holding his fist up high.

"Hey Spider-Man, when I see you again, let's bond some more. I think I could use a guide." Kaminari said, "And also I want to be closer with the most rad guy in the school."

Jiro chuckled some, "Seems as though you captured the heart of the class now. Like what Yaoyorozu said, don't you dare die on us."

Bakugo stared at the battlefield, not feeling any rage, which surprised him a lot. He heard everyone saying words of hope, returning to them, and claiming victory. Bakugo knew what to say, "Kick his giant green ass All Might, you too Spider-Man." Bakugo said.

The last bamf appeared, indicting he has found a perfect safe zone. Nightcrawler and the rest of the Bamfs teleported everyone to safety. They were in town, and in front of the building with the jumbotron. All of the unconscious pro heroes began to wake up, but instead of questioning where they were, they saw the battle that was happening on TV and became solely focused on watching it.

X-23 and Deadpool finally came too as they jumped up, startling a few bystanders. They looked around before noticing the crowd and seeing the giant TV above them. For the first time in awhile, neither said anything as they watched on with the crowd.

* * *

Shinso, Mei, Tetsutetsu were all watching the TV, their eyes unable to get unglued from the TV. They saw everything from the beginning of Hulk's rampage to All Might fighting the Hulk the first time, to Spider-Man's amazing debut, and fighting the Hulk with one of his kidnappers, to now the final battle between Hulk and All Might with Spider-Man still involved in it.

"Holy crap…Spider-Man is legit crazy." Shinso whispered with a shocked expression.

"CRAZY AS ANYONE CAN BE! OH, HE IS SO COOL RIGHT NOW!" Tetsutetsu expressed, almost being a fanboy.

"I think he could use improvements just in case something like this happens again!" Hatsume said out loud, "Hey Spider-Man! I'll find ya and help you be a better hero with my tech!"

* * *

 

All Might looked at Hulk with a face of concern,  _"I'm at my limit. If I keep this up, then…"_  All Might then sprouted another smile onto his face,  _"Let's end this once and for all!"_

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Hulk roared out as his skin begin to glow a little more, indicating he was getting more powerful than before.

Hulk and All Might reeled back their right fists, before throwing them at each other. Both collided with each other as both then threw their left fist, producing the same results. Slowly both titans of strength began to throw furious punches at one another as their fists kept colliding with another. Dust began to produce and the ground began to crumble under them as pieces of debris started to float from the sheer force the two monuments of power were throwing at each other. All Might felt himself slipping, his fire started to slowly get burned out. All Might's eyes then glowed pure white as he then unleashed his full potential on Hulk, knowing this is indeed the only way to defeat Hulk.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN THIS FIGHT!" All Might stated as he brought up his knee, but Hulk blocked it with his knee. All Might grunted a little as his body started to ache greatly, the hits taking their toll on him. Out of nowhere, All Might broke the cycle and broke the chain of punches, causing Hulk's arm to flail up in the air. All Might grabbed a chunk of concrete and smashed it against the Hulk. Hulk backed up, before throwing a right hook at All Might. All Might caught the fist with his hands and did a judo flip on Hulk. Hulk landed on the floor behind All Might. All Might went for a stomp, but Hulk caught his foot and threw All Might's foot into the air. Hulk had an opening and grabbed punched All Might in the ribs. Hulk got up quickly and grabbed All Might's head before charging him at a nearby building and through several walls then throwing him through the rest of the building.

All Might was on the floor, slow to get up, but once he did, he was met by a rough knee to the face as All Might spat out blood from his mouth and a few teeth came out. Hulk then grabbed All Might by the head once again and lifted him off the ground, but All Might yelled out as he used his voice to emit a powerful enough shockwave that caused Hulk to grab his ears. All Might gripped the Hulk by the waste and did a belly to belly suplex on the Hulk, but did not let go nor let his feet off the ground. All Might lifted himself and Hulk back up and jumped into the air while spinning before adjusting him and the Hulk so they were going down headfirst into the ground. All Might was fine as they landed while Hulk was in the ground, his legs sticking out.

All Might made sure to angle himself so he could perform his next attack where the carnage already was to avoid any more collateral damage. All Might grabbed one of the Hulk's feet and tore him up from the ground. He let go, but before Hulk could touch the ground, All Might reeled his right hand back. "DETROIT!" All Might shot it forward, "SMASH!" The Hulk went flying back into the first battlefield they were at as he skids on the ground a little before coming to a complete stop.

All Might ran back to where Hulk was and was surprised when he was met with a fist to his face. "HULK WILL NOT BEATEN!" Hulk said as he then began to throw wild fists at All Might, all of them connecting on the Symbol of Peace. Hulk kicked All Might away before he noticed a random car still intact near them. Hulk went up to it before tearing it in half and grabbing each part in both of his hands.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" Hulk rushed All Might and began to smash the pieces of the car against All Might, bits, and pieces of the car scattering everywhere. All Might fell onto the floor as Hulk continued to smash the car on All Might until there was nothing left of the car. All Might was bloodied now in the crater, but Hulk would not stop as he grabbed All Might by the arm and threw him high into the sky. Hulk then jumped up until he was barely above All Might's limp body. "SMASH!" Hulk landed one punch on All Might's chest as All Might was sent back to the ground.

_"Holy shit...He is strong, too strong!"_  All Might thought to himself as he slowly picked himself off the ground, looking at Hulk as he landed next to him.

"You are strong, but HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk declared, standing across from All Might.

"You're right, you are the Strongest in the form of brute force." All Might agreed, "However…" All Might saw Spider-Man with a giant wrecking ball of debris-covered in web, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU! BECAUSE I AM THE NUMBER ONE HERO, THE SYMBOL OF PEACE! I! AM! ALL MIGHT!" All Might said, his fist glowing in a pure white light as he felt the power of all users of One for All coursing through his veins.

_"Master...I believe this is the end of the road for me. I am glad I found a successor for me to carry on the Quirk One for All. I am saddened to leave him with the burden of fighting him; however… I hope he won't have to battle him soon, not until he masters One for All. Young Midoriya, though this is unexpected, it is time for you to step up. I am no longer able to keep my rank nor my image as the Number One Hero. I am at my end. I know you will do well my boy; you will become the hero you always wanted to be, and with Peter and your entire class by your side, I do not see how can you not? Though it is not the end between us, I am still not done training you."_

"NOW! SPIDER-MAN!" All Might shouted behind Hulk.

Hulk looked behind him to see Spider-Man riding on the wrecking ball, "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BAAAAAAAAAALL!" Spider-Man shouted as Hulk was prepared to catch the wrecking ball that was coming towards him.

"Perfect." All Might thought to himself, "JUMP OFF OF IT!" Spider-Man did just that and jumped off to sling away to safety. Hulk caught the wrecking ball, but that left him wide open. Hulk dropped the ball and looked at All Might, but it was too late to do anything as All Might was at the face of Hulk.

"UNITED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Might slammed his fist into Hulk's face before smashing him into the ground. The wind pressure created from the most powerful move in All Might's arsenal spawned a twister strong enough to carry nearby buildings and blast away the news copter that was above them as the pilot was trying to regain control with dear life.

Spider-Man was sucked into the twister but was able to hang onto a piece of debris. "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS NOT A FUN RIDE! I WANT OFF OF THIS!" Spider-Man yelled out as he ducked underneath an entire building that was about to take his head off.

* * *

The fight finally seemed to have ended most dramatically and epically imaginable. All Might used his final, last resort smash to finally put away the Hulk. Everyone was speechless by what they saw whether they were at home, at U.A, work, or wherever they are at.

Everyone was speechless and no one wanted to break the silence that befell upon them in the huge crowd that was gathered around the jumbotron. At the U.A, none of the students nor teachers uttered a word as a pin drop could be heard. Nowhere in Japan could anyone speak, but all wondered one thing. Are the heroes alright?

The twister slowly came to an end as everything that was once floating calmly fell to the ground. Spider-Man got off the piece of the debris that he was on and walked around for a bit. "All Might?" He shouted.

"Here…" All Might said from afar. Spider-Man ran to his location was shocked to see All Might in his original form.

"All Might…" Spider-Man said softly, taking his mask off too look at All Might, "You...you powered down."

All Might shook his head, "No. My Quirk…" All Might looked to the side, almost depressed. He sighed heavily and looked back at Peter, "My Quirk has been used up."

Peter felt his heart skip a beat, "Wait...you don't mean…"

All Might nodded sadly, "Yes…my days as All Might are over…I am now…powerless…"

Peter did not know how to take this, he honestly felt like this was his fault somehow. If he had been able to get up from being stunned by Deadpool, or get there quicker, or not run away in the first place then…

"Young Peter." All Might said, noticing Peter's expression change to a form of guilt, "Do not blame yourself. You did not know of the outcome, and I did not know either. Though had I did know, I wouldn't change the future." All Might placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "You understand better than anyone that I did this because I am a hero, and I knew what could happen if I kept fighting. Yet I did so because that is what a hero does. They fight until the end, no matter the cost."

Peter was still looking down, "All Might…I'm sorry…" Peter said as he continued to blame himself for it. All Might looked at Peter before slowly wrapping the young boy in his arms, hugging him.

"Peter, don't blame yourself. It's okay…" All Might said, "It was bound to happen to me eventually." All Might proclaimed knowing that was all but true.

"B-but it wouldn't have happened now if I just tried harder, or was better, or-"

"Or quicker? Smarter? Stronger? More prepared?" All Might finished for Peter, "None of that matters Peter because you did your best, and really, that's all we can do; our best. We can wish all we want, so we may be able to change unfortunate outcomes and I understanding that feeling all too well. But we can not, and that isn't a bad thing. That just means we have to try harder, so we don't have to think of those wishes. Peter, my boy, you did the best you could. You didn't fail anyone. You did not fail Midoriya, Asui, your class, or me. You helped save us like you always do in your world."

Peter stayed in All Might's arms, but he felt as though as he failed them because he never returned home, like he promised he would every time he left. Now, he made a secret promise to himself to protect everyone here. And now...now he failed them twice. Once at the USJ, now, here with the Hulk and All Might suffered the most because now he can not be a hero anymore. All Might's heroics of being a hero is now over, and he could have done something about it. There was more than that, though, because Peter knew his family was safe, but it did not take away the pent-up emotions he still had inside of him. He carried those thoughts for more than a year, and just hearing that they were okay did not take away the pain completely. He wanted more than just those words, he wanted to see them all to show them that he was alright, to just be with them again. To just be able to go home.

All Might heard Peter sniffling, as if he was trying to hold back his real feelings, "You're trying too hard to be a superhuman for everyone, but don't forget that you are human. It's okay to have a meltdown right now. Don't unpack and live in that cage where you don't allow yourself to express yourself. Cry it out young man, cry it out like how Midoriya does." All Might said to Peter. Peter slowly wrapped his arms around All Might before relieving himself of the emotions that have been eating him up since he arrived in this universe.

Many pro heroes and first responders had come to see help clear out the wreckage, and to find any unfortunate souls that were caught in the crossfire. As they were doing this, everyone left All Might alone as they saw him comforting a crying Peter. After a long while, Peter had stopped crying but kept holding onto All Might. All Might kept him close, trying his best to support the child he said he will now watch over.

All Might then heard a helicopter closing in, and saw a news van coming their way, "The news people are coming." All Might said quietly.

Peter quickly let go of All Might, put his mask back on, and tried to flee, but All Might stopped him when he grabbed him by his wrist. "Don't." All Might said with a smile, "You deserve this. I know you don't do it for fame, but it wasn't just me who helped finish him. You helped too. Take your credit young man."

Spider-Man looked around for a bit before sighing, "It'll be a relief to have one good thing written about me in the newspaper for once."

All Might looked to see that the news people had unloaded their gear and began to air their report live now. All Might put one arm around Peter's shoulder, "Young man," All Might said whilst Spider-Man looked up to him, "You will be a hero like no has ever seen. You possess a great power within you, and you use responsibly too." All Might smiled, "I'm proud of you my boy."

Under the mask of Spider-Man, he was smiling too as thoughts of his Uncle Ben began to flood his mind. "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility," Spider-Man remembered his Uncle Ben told him. Spider-Man snapped his focus as he remembered about Hulk. Spider-Man quickly left All Might's arms as All Might was a bit surprised, but then followed him.

"Spider-Man!" All Night called out to him. Spider-Man paused, finding who he was looking for. In a crater was not Hulk, but an awake and scared Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner!" Spider-Man said as Dr. Banner turned and breathed a huge sigh of relief on his face.

"Thank goodness you are here!" Dr. Banner said as Spider-Man jumped into the hole, followed by All Might.

"All Might." Spider-Man said as he looked to the former hero, "They'll never find Hulk. How are you going to explain this to them?"

All Might thought to himself before concluding, "It was a twister, so we'll just say Hulk was launched away…somewhere."

Spider-Man nodded as he wrapped an arm around Dr. Banner, "Don't panic. I'll come to get you from the hospital soon, okay?" Spider-Man said to the Doctor.

Dr. Banner nodded, "Thank you Spider-Man, and I'm sorry."

Spider-Man shook his head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and we can talk about this another time. With help Dr. Banner, not with just us alone."

Dr. Banner sighed and nodded. "Okay." All Might grip the other side of Dr. Banner as they lifted him out of the hole. "WE HAVE AN INJURED MAN HERE!" All Might yelled out as a few paramedics rushed over to him.

"We'll take it from here." They said as Spider-Man and All Might left Dr. Banner in their care.

All Might saw the news people looking at them and pointing to them as he turned to Spider-Man. "Stay by my side, my boy." Spider-Man nodded.

All Might coughed and turned his head away from the camera while pointing at them, stunning the news crew a bit. "Next…." All Might said as he took a pause, "Next, it's your turn." All Might said.

* * *

Everyone was cheering so loudly, you would believe that the whole country of Japan was cheering itself. For some, that was a sign of them having to be the next hero, and for those who did not wish to fight as heroes that was a sign of All Might giving the villains a warning that they should stay in the shadows.

Class 1-A was cheering loudly with the crowd as a chant of All Might was being sung while Deadpool, X-23, and Nightcrawler left through the crowd since no one would notice them. Though everyone was cheering, Deku was not. In fact, the biggest All Might fanboy was having the complete opposite effect as the message was different to his ears. He heard, 'I have used up everything in me…' That meant that his idol, The Symbol of Peace, The Number One Hero, was no more. Deku couldn't help himself but cry as Uraraka, Tsu, and Bakugo all looked at him with concern.

"But you're not alone." All Might said. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing at the sudden voice of All Might speaking again and looked at the screen once more. Deku looked up with tears in his eyes, and they expanded fully with shock as on the TV All Might brought Spider-Man into the view of the camera, "You have someone on your side that I fully support. He will always be there for you. He will never let you down. He will protect you, guide you, and will never give up until the villain has been defeated. This is my friend; one of many who I believe will be the next great hero. He has the heart of a hero, the bravery of a lion, the will of a stronger man who stands up for those who can not stand up for themselves. I have seen his power as a person and as a hero. This is The Amazing, The Spectacular Spider-Man." All Might said proudly as he wrapped an arm around Spider-Man.

Spider-Man raised his thumb up and spoke with the friendliest voice he could ever have, the passion of a hero and the tone of one who will save the day, "I am your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, and I will not fail any of you."

* * *

**[Extra Scene.]**

**Music: Frank Sinatra - My Way**

***Camera turns on to show All Might in his Powered up form for one last scene on a stage with a microphone stand in front of him with a microphone on it.***

**"And now, the end is near**

**And so I face the final curtain**

**My friend, I'll say it clear**

**I'll state my case, of which I'm certain**

**I've lived a life that's full**

**I've traveled each and every highway**

**And more, much more than this**

**I did it my way**

***All Might takes the microphone off of the stand and keeps it near his mouth as he continues to sing as he walks around the stage.***

**Regrets, I've had a few**

**But then again, too few to mention**

**I did what I had to do**

**And saw it through without exemption**

**I planned each charted course**

**Each careful step along the byway**

**And more, much more than this**

**I did it my way**

***The soft music starts to get intense as so does All Might's stands in the center of the stage with his singing getting fired up too.***

**Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew**

**When I bit off more than I could chew**

**But through it all, when there was doubt**

**I ate it up and spit it out**

**I faced it all and I stood tall**

**And did it my way**

***The music and All Might calm quickly, but the passion remains the same.***

**I've loved, I've laughed and cried**

**I've had my fill, my share of losing**

**And now, as tears subside**

**I find it all, all so amusing**

**To think I did all that**

**And may I say, not in a shy way**

**Oh no, no, not me**

**I did it my way**

***All Might and the music once again gets intense as smoke starts to appear where All Might is standing; representing his time as The Symbol of Peace is ending.***

**For what is man, what has he got?**

**If not himself, then he has naught**

**To say the things he truly feels**

**And not the words of one who kneels**

**The record shows I took the blows**

**And did it my way**

***The music and All Might continue to prolong the end of the last word and note, as if they do not want it to end, but soon allow the inevitable to happen as they slowly come to end together. All Might reverts to his original form as he takes one final breath and says into the microphone.***

**Yes…**

**I did it my way…"**

***All Might places the microphone back on the stand and walks off the stage slowly as the music ends.***


	16. Surprises

"All Might! What the hell were you thinking?! Sponsoring not only a vigilante but a student who is still in his first year U.A?! Must we also remind you that he is a very well-kept secret because of where he is from?!" Yelled out an old but firm voice. In a room that resembled a corporate office were a group of men in black suits. They were in charge of not only the first responders but also the bosses of all heroes in Japan. It had been only been yesterday since the battle with Hulk, and the directors were not the happiest bunch.

All Might stood in the room in his yellow and black striped suit with a gloomy face as he looked down, taking the harsh words from his superiors.

"Toshinori, do you not realize that the public believes that this 'Spider-Man' vigilante is not a full-fledged hero, and they expect him to be out on the streets at all times while defending them and peace itself as if he was one?!" Another yells out, a vein popping out of his skull to show his irritation.

"Spider-Man is not a hero! He is a child from another realm! Nothing more! The fact that you made him into the most popular trend on social media is hazardous enough, and for the second time in history outside of 'Crawler' and his group of misfits, another vigilante is being praised for hero work by the people; except this one was hailed by you!" One more chastised All Might.

"I understand sirs…" All Might regretfully reply, "I was out of line when I promoted Spider-Man as a new hero, and possibly the new Symbol of Peace when he isn't even out of school."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, All Might!" The leader said. He stood up from his chair, slightly leaned over the table, and placed his hands on the wooden surface. "You put him into this mess, how exactly do you plan to get him out of it?!"

"I…" All Might started but paused. Truly, he did not know what to do. The battle against Hulk left many dead and injured, put a dent in the city's budget, cost many to become jobless or homeless, and today was no better because All Might is going to have to announce his retirement today. Instead of finishing his response, All Might hung his head low.

The lead director shook his head before sitting back in his chair. With a heavy sigh, he looked towards All Might. "We'll figure something out, but in the meantime. We need a new number one hero. The media showed Endeavor's reaction towards you and Spider-Man, and even revealed that he is the reason behind the Hulk's rampage; there is no possibility that Endeavor is to be the next number one hero."

One of the other members chuckled a bit, "Isn't it ironic that the rank he strived the most to obtain, slipped out of his hands because of his actions?"

"It is, and he has to pay for it." The lead director replied. "Anywho, we shall all discuss this soon with the Top Ten heroes, without Endeavor, and with Nezu and Parker's homeroom teacher Eraserhead." The lead director got up from his seat and walked over to the former number one hero and held out his hand, "The public feels Armageddon is nearing, especially for those who may not be ready to hear your retirement speech. However, overall the years I have been alive, you are undoubtedly the greatest hero I have had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you for everything, and I apologize for our treatment of you today."

All Might shook his hand and bowed before walking out with his thoughts pondering on what they should do now with Peter. The people did need someone to look up to shelter them; he just wishes he didn't put Peter in that spotlight. Honestly, at that moment, he was desperate. He was desperate because he was unsure if Japan would be able to hold up without him, and Peter just so happened to be right there. If Peter was not there, he would never have put him on that pedestal.

As All Might left the building, he wondered what Peter was doing right now.

* * *

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! WHAT IS HAPPENING, MUSUTAFA?!"

"Look it's Spider-Man!"

"Hey, Spider-Man!"

"Yo Spidey!"

The thrill; the applauds, the heroics, kicking bad-guy butt! He missed it; he missed it all. With All Might's blessings and his approval yesterday, Peter could only assume that it granted him the one thing he wanted to be once more. Be Spider-Man. Peter was content and happy on where he was in life sure, but it always ate at him every day that he could not dawn the mask to protect the civilians. Right now he was swinging around the city as he waved to the loving people below him. As he was doing so, a random civilian came in screaming.

"HELP! THERE IS A GROUP OF VILLAINS ROBBING THE SCARIF BANK!"

More action! And a cliche type of crime at that too! Time to introduce them to the wonders of spider-powers! Spider-Man looked down towards her, "Thanks for the tip!" He yelled out as he shot a strand of web and swung in the direction of the bank.

Once Spider-Man had approached the bank, he landed on a building that was across the street to examine his area. "Alright let's see what is happening." Since Spider-Man was wearing the suit Tony had given him, he switched to one of the abilities it granted him which was to see through walls. Behind the walls were three villains. One scrawny one, a large one, and an average-looking fellow; they were all dressed up in black and covered with masks. Typical. Spider-Man examined them and took in the details that were noticeable and valuable to know. The scrawny one had extra arms on his arms that allowed him to quickly grab cash from vaults. As he watched on, he noticed the normal one's fingers shaped shifted into a form of key that allowed him to open up the locks. The last one, the brute, was busy keeping everyone else on the ground as he held up a heavy machine gun in his arms and pointing it to random hostages.

"Okay, I think I know what to do, but first, I need to get rid of the gun," Spider-Man said as he aimed a web at the building. He shot his web and swung down towards the glass window of the bank before smashing through it, immediately spinning another web to the machine gun and swiping it away from the brute. Spider-Man landed in front of the trio, "So, making some withdraws I see? I don't think all of that is yours."

"Spider-Man!" Yelled out the brute.

"Hey." Spider-Man waved his hand, "I'm actually kinda new to this so you mind making it easy for me? Just this one time." Spider-Man said as the scrawny one looked at him.

"Rookie eh? Well, I think All Might must have been hit hard in the head to support a chump like you then." He talked as he zipped up the bags in hands. "Armor, take him down." He commanded as the brute threw a quick strike at Spider-Man, only for Spider-Man to easily catch his fist.

"Armor is your name? You're as weak as paper mache though!" Spider-Man taunted cheerfully as he gave Armor a quick strike of his own to the gut of Armor. Spider-Man quickly jumped up and kicked Armor on the side of the head, making the big guy stumble backward. Spider-Man then ducked as the other man came to hit him from behind. Spider-Man looked up and shot a web at his feet, making him trip over before wrapping him up in more webbing. The scrawny guy grunted in frustration as he made a break for the door. "Hey, that's not yours!" Spider-Man said as he shot a ball of web at the door, which plastered the whole door in web. The scrawny one could not stop himself in time as he then crashed into it, struggling to get off of the sticky substance. "Ha!" Spider-Man then nearly got hit by Armor, but Spider-Man simply grabbed his wrist before tossing him up off the ground and smashing him back into the ground before webbing him up with heavy amounts of web.

"That was easy! Thanks, guys!" Spider-Man said as he saw police officers rushing into the scene. Out of pure instinct, Spider-Man raised his hands, "I didn't do anything!" He yelled out as some people began to laugh, confusing him. He then thought in his head, " _Oh right, not in New York. I guess some habits are hard to break even after you stop being a hero for a long while."_

"Thank you Spider-Man. We'll take it from here." One of the officers said as Spider-Man nodded.

"Thank you, officers, I will be off now!" Spider-Man then ran out of the building as he barely managed to avoid the press. He did not hate or dislike the press, but more crimes are waiting to be stopped.

And he was right because he immediately saw a car was speeding across the street as it put random pedestrians in jeopardy for most of them backed away from the streets. "Speed Racer is here, too bad he's gonna get a flat tire," Spider-Man said as he swung across the buildings trying to keep up with the car as he then saw in the distance that folks were crossing the sidewalk. "Oh, that's not good!" Spider-Man quickly started too swung towards the crossing people as he wanked on his webs to launch himself forward. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled out as a lot of the bystanders looked at him before they saw the incoming car and started to panic as they all ran towards the sidewalks. Two people were not going to make it out in time as Spider-Man then propelled himself past the car and scooped up the last remaining people out of the way.

"Oh thank you Spider-Man!" One of them said as Spider-Man watched the car keep going.

"You are welcome." He said as he was about to chase the car once more, but saw brown vines that looked like tree branches suddenly swarm the car and halt it in place. Spider-Man ran over to the car to see a man with a wooden helmet that covered his entire face besides his eyes, had on a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. He also wore a small rose veil that hanged from the left side of his belt, and a one-piece suit that was blue to cover up his skin. "Hey, I know you! You're that Kamui Woods hero!" Spider-Man said as he approached him.

"That I am, Spider-Man," Woods replied as he opened the door to the car to see…no one. "There's no one in here!" Woods yells out as Spider-Man feels his spider-sense tingling, but it's as if the person is still inside the car.

"Wait a second, Woods…" Spider-Man said as he went up to the car before giving it a hard kick on the side.

"Spider-Man!" Woods yelled at him before they heard a sudden groan of pain emitting from the car, "What the…"

"What a unique Quirk!" Spider-Man said in curiosity, "He is the car!"

"Yeah, I am." The car spoke from the radio inside, "My Quirk allows me to transform into a car."

"A human Transformer," Spider-Man said with a nerdy attitude.

"Yet you use it recklessly." Woods spoke up as he tightened his grip on the car, "You put many innocent people in harm's way, and for that, you are no better than a common street thug!"

"Oh come on! No one got hurt!" The car yelled back.

"Yeah, and what if someone did?" Spider-Man barked back, "Then what would you have done?"

"But no one did, so I don't need to worry about that." The car smugly said back.

"Well, you'll have something else to worry about. Prison time." Woods said as policemen finally arrived.

"Oh, how are they going to get me to prison? Tow me to me it?" The car sarcastically stated.

"Personally, I'd just take you to a scrap yard, but that might be too much Gobot." Spider-Man replied, "I'm sure they have something that disables Quirk's momentary. Anyways, I'm pretty sure there are more evildoers to fight." Spider-Man looked at Woods, "See ya around Woods and a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise Spider-Man." Woods kept his grip on the car as Spider-Man swung away onto a rooftop before sitting there.

"Man it feels great to be back," Spider-Man said as he heard his phone ringing in his pockets. The caller I.D said 'Girlfriend' with two hearts next to it. "I am such a dork." Spider-Man lifted his mask where only his mouth was uncovered and answered it. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Tsu asked him.

"Uh…I am out jogging." Peter lied.

"Oh really?" Tsu said almost sarcastically, "So I assume the web-slinging guy on TV, who looks exactly like Spider-Man, isn't you?"

"Tell the government my secret why don't ya Tsu?" Peter signed as he put a hand on his face.

"I am sure they already know considering Mr. Aizawa and All Might work for them." Tsu replied as Peter heard her sign, "You don't have a license. I know what I said about being okay with you finding Taskmaster, but I just meant for him and him only. Not for you to start being a vigilante."

"Tsu, I don't know what to do. All Might put me in the spotlight so what was I supposed to do? Not show up on the streets, disappoint everyone and make All Might look like a fool?"

"I know, I know, but… I don't want you to be arrested either. No one would like to see you arrested a day after you helped stop the Hulk."

"I do think about how you and everyone will feel if I ended up in prison, and I still do. But...again, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…But I do know what you are doing is wrong, but for the right reasons. Gosh, I really am confused this time. Usually, everything is black and white for me, but with you, now I see colors. There is no right answer in this situation."

"Which is why I am following what my heart and instincts are telling me. Babe, I'll be fine. I am positive nothing will happen to me, and if it does, well…I'll deal with that. Look I'll see you tonight like we planned, okay?"

Tsu was silent on her line for a moment before Peter heard her croak, "Kero."

Peter smiles a little, "Good. Wear something nice, it's dinner. I promise I won't be late."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Tsu immediately shot back at Peter, making him laugh awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know… I'll try my best to be there on time."

"It's at 5:30 pm, remember that. Bye Spider-boy."

"I know, see ya, babe."

Spider-Man hung up his phone and pulled his mask down, but his spider-senses flared as he turned around to see Aizawa standing behind him. "Oh!" Spider-Man takes off his mask, "Am I late to school?"

"Come with me." Aizawa simply said.

"...Can I call Tsu and tell her I am going to prison then?" Peter says, trying to find some humor in what seems to be an ironic situation.

Aizawa signed in irritation before explaining, "I'm not taking you to prison; I'm taking you to see the board. They want to speak with you."

Peter rolled his head in realization, "Oooooh. The board of directors? Yeah, you told me about them in class last week. Alright then, lead the way." Peter put his mask back on as Aizawa start to hop from roof to roof with Spider-Man following him.

* * *

X-23, Nightcrawler, Deadpool and Dr. Banner were all around a small table as they had all talked about yesterday's events and how they were going to move forward.

"If we were not wanted then, we sure as hell are now." X-23 stated, looking at the three before signing, "Not like it is Dr. Banner's fault though. That dumbass with the fire decided to be an imbecile and strike Dr. Banner."

Dr. Banner looked down in reminiscence of the images he saw from Hulk's rampage, "It's my fault though, I shouldn't even have shown up. I told myself I did not belong there and look what happened."

Nightcrawler placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Like what Laura said, it isn't your fault."

Dr. Banner looked at Nightcrawler, "Then who takes responsibility for those deaths?" Nightcrawler was silent as he took his hand off. Bruce let out a breath of sadness before speaking again, "Although I do not wish to have another Hulk outburst, I am the only one from this group that the media hasn't deemed as a villain. I will be bringing us supplies however I can, including any information I can find. As for the three of you…I have no idea what you three can do that you won't get caught and chased down."

"You make it seem like we are not used to being hunted like dogs. I mean, we went from being stalk in one world to another, except this one isn't speciesist like ours and full of mutants." Deadpool replied, "There isn't a difference in these worlds besides the whole 'Quirk' thing. Honestly, they feel like ripoffs of mutant powers."

"Regardless, we can't go out without being noticed. I don't know how we are going to get out of this mess, but we need to figure something if we are to chase down Taskmaster any easier." Nightcrawler spoke. He looked at Dr. Banner once more to see him in deep thoughts, his face scrunching up as he was pondering with a thought, "Docter, what are you thinking of?"

Dr. Banner looked up to face them all as they looked back, "Well…when I was rescued by Peter, he did mention that we will find Taskmaster, but not alone. I think Peter has a plan that can help us greatly."

The three X-Men looked at each other for a moment before they all shared a nod. Nightcrawler was about to speak, but Deadpool cut in, "Sure I am willing to overthrow the government and turn this whole country into a shitfest to draw out Taskmaster."

Nightcrawler rubbed his face for a second before he spoke for them, the three ignoring Deadpool, "So, we wait then." Dr. Banner had nodded before he left the group, and the rest went off to go do their own thing.

* * *

All Might was standing on Dagobah Beach. He had gone to his home and changed out clothes after his meeting with the board, now he was just in green pants and a plain white t-shirt. He had texted his student to meet him there at noon if he could, if not, he understands.

"I hope Midoriya's been well. The boy is strong, but… he can be vulnerable too." All Might told himself before he heard footsteps coming. He looked behind himself to see Deku walking towards him, but not with the same smile or attitude as he usually would have. All Might turn to him, "Young Midoriya…"

Deku stopped once he was close enough to All Might and looked up to his idol, "...Yeah?"

Both of them were silent as they stared at one another. Both knew what was going to be said, but neither could bring themselves to say it. All Might signed before closing his eyes, "What I said on camera is what I meant. I am...finished. My quirk, the little fires in my body, has finally gone out. No longer can I be in my hero form." All Might said as he puffed up into his hero build, only for him to instantly go back to normal before looking away and spewing blood out from his mouth.

Deku looked down, "I know…" All Might looked at Deku as he wiped some blood from his face. "Your fight with Hulk reminded me of the one with Nomu, but I knew things would end differently. I didn't think you would die, but...I never really thought you would have to stop being All Might either…" Deku said as he had tears filling up his eyes.

All Might felt hurt seeing Deku like this. It has been a rollercoaster for the young boy. First the USJ attack that nearly took everyone's lives; he was forced to find another way to master One for All as Recovery Girl performed her last nursing for him, Peter and Asui were kidnapped in front of him when it had happened, and now…now he witnessed the hero he looked up to his whole life, the one who granted him the chance to be a hero and turned his entire life around, being forced into retirement.

"Young Midoriya." All Might spoke, using his hand to lift Deku's chin to look at him. "I understand that life has not been treating you well for the past week, and I know you are in pain. But you know what Midoriya? It is alright. You came out stronger from this experience, and honestly, almost everything came out okay. Sure, I lost my ability to be able to continue being the Symbol of Peace, but Peter and Asui are fine, all of your classmates are safe, and you even managed to get through to Young Todoroki at the Sports Festival. Midoriya, you have to look at the bright side of bad situations. If you are too caught on the negatives, you'll never see the positives in life and never truly grow; not just as a hero, but as a person." All Might smiled down at Midoriya, "I'd rather lose One for All then to see all of you in harm's way. I'm happy with the outcome because everyone is safe; you are safe."

Midoriya looked up at All Might before a waterfall of tears started to pour out his eyes.

"We've talked about this…" All Might signed as the younger of the two hugged the older one tightly. All Might kept his warm smile up as he hugged Midoriya back, "I promise, I will dedicate my time to raising you. There is no other goal in my mind nor any other activity that is far greater than to help you grow."

* * *

It took about thirty minutes to get to the board's location, but Spider-Man and Aizawa had finally arrived. The office was located in a tall regular business building. When Spider-Man first entered it, he was surprised by the number of pro heroes that were inside. From what Spider-Man could assume, this is the headquarters for Japan's Pro Heroes Association. Both heroes made way to an elevator that was guarded by two heavily armed guards. The guards let them through as they entered it and made their way up.

"Mr. Aizawa," Spider-Man said, taking his mask off.

"Hmm?" Aizawa averted his pupils to his school student.

"Am I doing the right thing? I know I am breaking the law, but All Might put me in a situation that I don't think has the right answer. I know it has only been a day, but civilians, police, and other pro heroes seem to put me at a high pedestal. No one knows I am not licensed or let alone a teen, which surprises me considering my appearance and voice, but are my actions justifiable in your eyes?" Peter asked, looking up to his teacher.

Aizawa pondered with his thoughts for a second before speaking, "Peter. I'll be honest. Your actions are for good reasons, but you shouldn't be about using your Quirk anyways. Though I do not blame you for feeling that way. I knew that once All Might introduced you on TV, you would be looked up to be the next Symbol of Peace and be held to a higher standard than most pro heroes are including the Top Ten Heroes. You will let people down, and All Might will look like a doofus, but I'd rather have you disappoint people and work your way to regain their trust than to see you be publicized as a vigilante, especially at your age. We'll talk more about this later." Aizawa answered back without missing a beat. The elevator dinged as the door opened to reveal the directors, but also other figures.

In the room were people he knew such as Nezu and Recovery Girl, but they're at least seven others. One looked exactly like an Orca, another resembled a samurai, one that had characteristics related to Spartan armor, a man who likes wearing jeans way too much, a ninja, a female rabbit, and a woman with claws going down her face and other reptilian features. As Peter looked at all of the heroes, he couldn't help but notice one that was laid back against a wall looking as relaxed as ever while the rest kept up a professional stance. He had very large wings that reminded him of the X-Men Angel and Vulture.

"So there he is." The lead director spoke up to grab Peter's attention, "You are Peter Parker, the kid from another dimension. Also known as the Spider-Man."

"Oh, so you have heard of me," Peter replied as Aizawa jab an elbow into Peter's side. To Peter's guess, it was Aizawa telling him to be respectful.

"Oh, we've heard a lot about you from your superiors at U.A, and your performance at the Sports Festival showed your experience." Another said, giving praise to Peter.

Peter simply smiled and bowed to them. "Thank you." He heard a chuckle coming from the Angel lookalike as if he was mocking his formalities.

"Before we move onto the topic, it would be best if the heroes introduced themselves to you." The lead director spoke.

"I am the Number Nine pro hero, Gang Orca." Gang Orca introduced himself with a gentle hand gesture.

"I am the number eight pro hero, The Dragon Hero: Ryukyu," Ryukyu spoke with an ever so gentle and sweet voice.

Peter took notice of the word 'dragon.' " _For someone who gives a gentle aura, she has a fierce name."_

The old samurai was next to speak, "I am the seventh pro hero, The Equipped Hero: Yoroi Musha." The old pro spoke with a firm and commanding tone, one that suits his look.

"Shield Hero: Crust, the fifth-ranked pro hero!" The Spartan spoke with an energetic and child-friendly voice that was the polar opposite of what his Spartan armor looked like.

"Number four pro hero, Rabbit Hero: Mirko!" Mirko stated with pride and aggressiveness in her voice.

"I am the Ninja Hero: Edgeshot, ranking as the third-best pro hero." Edgeshot's voice was cool, but also cutting in the air. Perfect giving his status and look.

"I am the number two pro hero, Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist." Best Jeanist spoke with a calm and collected tone, but also gave a vibe that made it seem as though he was wise beyond his years.

Peter looked at the last one, the one that resembled a hawk. The winged person simply yawned and scratched his chin, "Number one, Winged Hero: Hawks."

Peter deadpanned at Hawks slightly. "Wow, you sound very excited to be number one."

"I am not, puts more work on me." Hawks replied with a grimace, "But someone has to fill the role, and it seems that I am the one to do it."

Peter looked at everyone before he a took slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Likewise." Best Jeanist simply said as some nodded their heads.

Peter looked up to the lead director, "I have two questions if you don't mind."

"Ask away son."

"Where are the number sixth and ten pro heroes?" Peter asked as he noticed that they were not present.

"The number sixth pro hero, Wash, is currently overseas. As for the tenth, he reported that he and a group of other heroes are currently dealing with a large gang of villains. You may know him as Kamui Woods." Peter felt a bit surprised. Peter arrived in this universe when Woods was barely getting started, and now he is already the tenth best pro hero? Now he is a prodigy.

"And for my other question…" Peter's expression's changed slightly to anger before reverting to a calm look, "What happened to Endeavor?"

"As you may have noticed, Endeavor is not on the top ten pro hero rankings; that is a decision the board has come up with. We have also decided to suspend his hero license for the time being. Though Endeavor has proved himself to be a capable hero, his latest action was far from what a hero is. He may have helped in trying to limit the Hulk's rampage, but every ounce of destruction, injury, trauma, and most importantly, the lives that were lost and accumulated for is all on him."

Peter took in all of the information given to him and took a deep breath, "That is all, thank you."

"Now, onto the subject at hand. The board wanted to meet with you, Peter, for a while now, though we had other matters that required more attention. However, given recent events, we must focus on you now. Do not worry, though, you are in no trouble and we will excuse you for yesterday's and today's actions. Think of it as a way of showing our appreciation for not only helping in the defeat of Hulk but also for guiding Miss Asui back to safety." One of the members spoke before being taken over by another.

"The reason we wished to meet with you was regarding your situation. From what your teacher, principal, and Recovery Girl have told us, you are a hero where you are from. You have been Spider-Man for quite some time and were under the tutelage of another hero from your world. There have been talks among us about what we should do with you, and we come down to a decision."

The lead director stood up from his chair, "The Board invited the top ten pro heroes for a discussion. After some talks, we have decided that we will test you, and if you pass, we shall grant you a hero license. In your universe, you were allowed to go around using your Quirk for good. Though you may have proven it to your world, you have yet to prove it to us; but helping with Hulk left a great impression on the board that helped advance the idea for a test. We ask that you stop performing heroic duties because you are not licensed thus making you a vigilante. We know the people will not take kindly to Spider-Man not being around, but we have a prepared statement for that matter. So Parker, what say you?"

Without hesitation, Peter answered back, "I will gladly take the test, and I will stop being Spider-Man for the time being then. What will you have me do?" In Peter's mind though, he was complaining about not being able to be Spider-Man anymore, but in a room that is filled with the most powerful individuals in Japan, saying no is not a form of common sense.

"Take an internship, but from someone of my choosing." Nezu spoke up suddenly, "I've had the pleasure of knowing many great pro heroes, some from when All Might was in his prime. I know a few who are can get the best possible results from you."

Peter smiled at his principal, "Then I shall wait for your word Principal Nezu."

The lead director sat back down on his chair, "Thank you for your time Peter, and next time we see you, hopefully, it will be to grant you a license. You may leave."

Peter took one more bow before he and Aizawa went back into the elevator and exited the room. Once the door closed, Hawks spoke up. "Okay, so who do you have in mind Nezu?"

Nezu looked up at the new number one pro hero, "I do not know. I'll have to do some research to find out. Congrats on becoming number one hero pro hero though, Hawks."

Hawks rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "I really do not want this spot…"

Mirko spoke up, "Well if you don't want it, then I will gladly take that spot off of your hands."

"Go ahead then, less of a hassle for me." Hawks replied with a cocky smile.

"You know you can't take a spot like that. Many aspects go into the hero rankings." Edgeshot said as Best Jeanist nodded in agreement.

"Hawks, the number one spot is yours. We know you don't want it, but the job was thrust upon you. If Endeavor hadn't done what he did, he would have been number one, but that did not happen. Do make good work of it; I know you care too much too lazy around." Ryukyu said with a smile.

Hawks looked at Ryukyu and chuckled, "You're right. I do care too much, but that doesn't mean I am happy with it." Hawks proceeded to the elevator and pressed the button to call for it. "I'll be going now, and please, one of you topple me." The elevator opened its doors as Hawks entered it and left, inviting the other heroes to take his place.

* * *

When Peter and Aizawa exited the building, Peter had asked Aizawa if he could come with him because he had something to show him. Aizawa agreed and Peter leads him to where he wanted to go and let's just say, Aizawa wasn't too thrilled on what he saw.

"You had these criminals here, and you never told anyone? I get that they are from your world, but what they had done is against the law." Aizawa said as he stared at the X-Men.

"I thought you said you were going to help us, Peter." X-23 stared back with a glare that matched Aizawa's.

"I have seen many heroes be lazy, but sheesh aren't you an inspiration to all your fans? Do you even know what a bed is, do you get your food a local soup kitchen, how drunk or high are you currently?" Deadpool asked as he then walked up to him, "You wouldn't happen to have any of that good stuff on you, would you?" Before Aizawa could do anything, Nightcrawler pulled Deadpool away.

Aizawa looked at Peter, "Why did you bring me here?"

"For starters, you're the only adult, outside of All Might and Principal Nezu, that I trust that thinks logically about every situation. And for my other reason, I wanted to see if you could help them." Peter asked as Aizawa looked at him unimpressed still. Peter pressed on, "Eraserhead, they aren't bad people…" Peter looked at Deadpool, "Well most of them, but they are my friends."

"You're friends with a murderer?" Aizawa asked with a disappointed tone.

Deadpool pointed his finger at Aizawa, "Hey! I may be a murderer, but I am…wow that started very poorly." Deadpool said with a deflated finger.

"Where were you even going to go with it?" Nightcrawler asked the merc with the mouth.

"Hell if I know, which I don't," Deadpool replied.

Aizawa looked at them for a second before turning his full attention to Dr. Banner, "And I would assume you lead this little pack?"

Dr. Banner walked up to Aizawa, "That I do. I apologize for their reckless actions at the Sports Festival, but nothing I say will make up for Hulk's destruction."

"We can agree to both." Aizawa retorted before looking closely at Dr. Banner. "You're him. The Hulk."

Dr. Banner let out an awkward chuckle, "What gave you that idea?"

"I figured it out. I've been in the hero business long enough to figure these things out." Aizawa bluntly stated as he eyes up Dr. Banner, "Why didn't you stop it?"

"Hulk and I are not the same. Hulk is his own being, I have no control over him once he is let loose. I try my best to stay out of the way when things get heated, but once I get to a certain level of emotion, Hulk comes out." Dr. Banner explained before looking Aizawa in the eyes, "I have tried many times to control him, but I do not get far."

Peter was next to speak, "Aizawa I need your help. I know you are against helping people you deem bad, but everyone single of them can help us greatly. Deadpool may be a merc, but he surprisingly has a moral compass."

Deadpool took out a compass from his pocket, "My moral compass all depends on where this guy points." The compass read masturbation on West, food on East, sleep on North, and South had 'bootycall.' Peter looked down in shame as Aizawa glared at the younger hero. Peter, with what little dignity he had left, look at Nightcrawler.

"Nightcrawler is a nice person, you can't go wrong with him."

Aizawa looked at Nightcrawler, the latter smiled at the older hero. " _I'll take Peter's word for this one, he doesn't seem to be a trouble maker."_  Aizawa inwardly thought to himself.

"X-23…she's complicated, but can be a loyal friend." X-23 gave Peter the middle finger as Peter signed before looking at Dr. Banner.

Before Peter could defend Dr. Banner, the good doctor spoke up, "Peter, don't defend me. I came up with a deal of my own." Aizawa and Peter both had one eyebrow slightly raised, "Eraserhead was it?" Deadpool left the area real quick and burst out laughing. Ignoring the red mercenary, Dr. Banner continued to speak, "I know this is much to ask, but if you want to contain the Hulk, I think I know a way to avoid another Hulk outbreak."

Aizawa changed his stance slightly, "I'm listening."

"You seem smart enough to know that no prison can contain Hulk, many have tried in my world, and you see where I am now. My deal is that I will help in any way I can, where I from, I am one of the best scientists in the world. In return, I want to be kept away from the streets and for those three to be pardoned. They did what they did because of me, and they've been through enough hell from our world. I rather have them have a reset here instead of facing the same shit back home."

Deadpool returned with his hand over his heart, "Awwwww Bruceyboo, you do care!"

Aizawa looked at the four for a while as Peter looked up to his teacher. "Eraserhead. Please. Give them a chance."

Aizawa took a deep breath, "Fine, but on two conditions of my own."

Dr. Banner tilted his head towards Aizawa, "And what might those be?"

* * *

Peter did not think about how long everything would take from being Spider-Man, to meeting the directors, and to showing Aizawa the X-Men and Dr. Banner, that when everything was done and Peter finally went to his apartment, he only had fifteen minutes before his date with Tsu.

"Why does she have to be right about promises?!" Peter told himself as he was in the shower washing the shampoo from his hair quickly. "Every time I want to go on a date with someone, I am always somehow running late! Every time! Never fails! Why does the universe hate me?!" Peter complained as he turned off the shower and quickly started to dry himself off with a towel.

Once Peter was done, he quickly put on his clothing for the occasion. He picked out a black leather bomber jacket, a dark green oxford shirt, relaxed black trousers, and a pair of desert shoes. Peter checked the time to see that it was 5:23 pm. "Crap! I'm running late!" Peter said as he took shoved his phone and wallet into his pockets as he dashed out the door, locking the door and putting his apartment key in his pocket as well.

5:40pm. He arrived ten minutes late. Peter had missed his train, so he was forced to secretly climb a wall and jump from roof to roof to get where he needed to be. Once he was near his location, he jumped into an alleyway and walked out of it, ignoring the few looks he got. Peter kept walking until he saw the restaurant they had agreed too. It was a nice sit-down dinner that wasn't pricey or cheap either. Peter looked and saw Tsu sitting on a nearby bench with a small purse in her hand. She had the same hairstyle, but she wore a simple dark green dress. In Peter's eyes, she looked very beautiful. He did all of this work for a good look, and all she just had to do was put on a simple dress.

Peter walked up to Tsu with a sheepish grin. "H-hey Tsu," Peter said as Tsu looked up to him.

"See what I mean about promises you can't keep?" Tsu said flat out said to Peter, causing the young man to look embarrassed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I got caught up in other things that I lost track of time." Peter replied as Tsu got up and kissed him on his cheek.

"No matter, you're here now," Tsu said with a smile and small croak.

Peter smiled back and kissed her back on the lips as he took her hand in his, "I took a long time getting the right clothes for today, yet you look stunning in one dress." Peter said with a small laugh.

"You look like you got your style from an online website about how to dress for dinner dates," Tsu said with no remorse as Peter looked down while chuckling to himself.

"I did. Gosh, you are so blunt, and now I think sarcasm is becoming of you." Peter laughs as he says this.

Tsu lifted his chin with one of her hands, "But you look very handsome, though, Spider-boy." Tsu replied as both of them walked inside the restaurant.

The scenery was great, service was excellent, the food was spectacular, and the staff even put on a show at one point to entertain the guest and it was a phenomenal performance. Tsu had grilled salmon fillets with avocado-mango salsa and coconut rice while Peter had sushi with rice as well. To finish it off, they shared a big piece of chocolate cake. The dinner was fantastic for them as both had laughs, but mostly Tsu because Peter being Peter was being a huge dork. Honestly, though, Peter had this set up for two reasons. One, he wanted to spend more time with Tsu and two, he wanted to take her mind off of yesterday. When the couple was done, Peter paid for the bill as the two walked outside.

"There's still time, what do you want to do?" Peter asked Tsu.

"Let's just walk in the park," Tsu replied as they took each other's hand and made their way to the park.

The environment was good, the lights were on, and the night sky followed them as they went. There was a cold breeze that came with the night. Peter looked over to Tsu to see that was shivering lightly. Peter took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, receiving a kiss from Tsu as she snuggled into it.

"It's very warm," Tsu said as she wrapped the jacket full around her.

"Yeah, I planned ahead. When I saw that it might be chilly, I figured I got something that provides good warmth." Peter smiled, "You know, so you don't randomly fall over and fall asleep on our date."

Tsu rolled her eyes but giggled, "Haha." Tsu took a relaxed breath as the two walked down through the park. "I knew high school was going to be an adventure, but I don't think I could imagine that I would already be fighting real villains, being on the battlefield, and dating a real hero already. Not to mention having several near-death experiences. We just started about a month ago, yet I feel like all of this could have been accomplished within a year."

"Yeah. I never would have thought I would be sucked into a portal that took me to another dimension, just to be forced to attend high school somewhere else." Peter sarcastically said, earning a laugh from Tsu, "It's true, though! Imagine going into another world that you do not know of, and the first thing that happens is being drafted to go to school. Doesn't that sound like something that would come from an anime?"

Tsu slowly stopped laughing and looked up at Peter, "Yeah, it sounds like a beginning to a manga series. Though it would be a pretty interesting one if it was about our lives."

"Yeah, like someone is currently writing about me being sucked into another world where I attend a high school that trains heroes while dating this supercute, gorgeous frog girl?" Peter smirked a little as Tsu blushed heavily from his flirting and looked away from his eyes. "Got you." Peter teased her.

"K….kero."

Peter smiled more and brought Tsu's face to his. Both looked at each other as they stopped walking and turned their bodies to face one another. Peter has seen Tsu plenty of times; for crying out loud Tsu was his girlfriend, but this time seemed different. It's as if everything felt more…clear. Calmer. Like most of his worries, most of his insecurities just vanished into thin air. Peter felt as though as he had nothing to stress over and that the only thing that mattered to him right now was the person in front of him.

"Peter." Tsu began.

"Yeah?" Peter replied as if he was caught in a daze.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?" No matter the circumstances, the atmosphere, the feeling, or whatever environment they are in, Peter could always count on Tsu's blunt nature to be there.

Peter looked into Tsu's oval, black eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist. Tsu followed Peter as she wrapped her arms around his neck area as her eyes meet his rounded, hazel eyes. Peter leaned down to her with his tilted faintly to the right as Tsu reached up to meet him with her head leaned slightly towards the left. Both closed their eyes as their soft tender lips hit one another with a warm passion. Both felt chills going up against their spines, but this feeling was a mix of a hot, pleasurable, sensation. Peter and Tsu kept pressing their lips together repeatedly before slowly separating with each having a faint shade of red on spread across their cheeks.

Peter couldn't help himself but smile widely as Tsu gave him a large smile too. Both turned their bodies forward again, silently taking each other's hand with Tsu leaning on Peter's shoulder and walked down the park in peace.

Peter and Tsu reach the other side of the park, their date almost coming to an end. They looked to see an empty bench on the side. They sat down on the bench next to each other as Tsu keeps her head on his shoulder whilst Peter strokes her hair gently.

"I had a good time, Peter," Tsu spoke calmly and happily.

"I did too, Tsu," Peter replied to her. Tsu lifted her head and broke her lips to his as they gave each other a quick kiss before she snuggled her head into his neck.

"It has been stressful the past few weeks. From the USJ, to the sports festival, then the Hulk. The world never stopped once, and though we kept up, I felt like I was going to slip up at some point and be left behind. I'm just glad it's all over, and I can take a break from it all." Tsu said, looking up to him, "With you though, Peter, it makes this break all the more wonderful."

Peter blushed lightly as Tsu giggled at his reaction. "Yeah, I feel the same way too." Peter said, adding in his thoughts, "By now I think I be used to all of the hardships from being a hero, I mean, in New York I was always swinging around stopping crime whenever I can. And just when I think I can finally take a break and relax, fate just swipes my blanket from me and says, 'Nope! That guy is doing something horrible, go stop him!' Didn't matter if it was Doc Ock, Green or any of the Goblins, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, or any of the other villains I had to deal with. They always had something planned, but I was always there to stop them."

Tsu kept her eyes up at him, "Didn't you have some help or anything? How about Iron Man?"

"Oh yeah, I have helped here and there, and not just from Mr. Stark either. I get aide from a multitude of people, I'll tell you about them later. However, I can say that Deadpool, Hulk, X-23, and Nightcrawler have all assisted me in some way. I'm friends with all of them, but minus Nightcrawler, they are tricky. I mean Deadpool, is well a mercenary; X-23 prefers to be a loner than a companion and she's kind of a dick, and Hulk is…well, it's Hulk." Peter exhales a deep breath as the thought of the meeting with them and Aizawa enters his mind.

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen with them? I know you won't let them roam around alone, you're just too caring to let that happen. Especially since you feel the need to help them."

Peter chuckled, "You know me a lot, huh?"

"I know a lot about everyone." Tsu croaks, "So, what's your plan?"

"You'll see soon," Peter says as he pulls out his phone and looks at it. "It's 8:15 pm. I should take you home." Tsu got off of Peter as both of them stood up and readjusted their clothing for a moment. Peter held his hand to her, "Shall we?"

Tsu took his hand, "We shall."

"Good, now…can you lead the way because I have no idea where you live?" Peter said with a gleeful face that held some sheepishness.

"Of course." Tsu took the lead as Peter followed her, hand in hand once more.

* * *

It did not take long for them to reach Tsu's house. It was a regular one-story house with a gate that led to the front door, a lush green well maintained lawn that had a tree in the middle of it and a beautiful pond with a floating lotus flower. "Wow, your house looks amazing." Peter was admiring the decor as they drew closer and closer to her home, and before long, were at the front of the door where Tsu knocked on the door. In that instance; however, Peter realized something he didn't catch onto earlier. " _Wait if I am at her house…OH HELL NO!"_

The door opened to reveal two older frogs who Peter could assume were her parents. The mother had light pale skin, the same hairstyle like Tsu, a much more rounded face with a long neck, and blush marks on her cheeks. She wore a simple lavender sweater with a black skirt. The father was more intimidating and seemed to be of middle age. He had tan skin, was fairly large, had spots on the side of his face, two piercing eyes, and short-cropped hair. He was in a business suit.

"Hi, mom, hi dad." Tsu casually said with Peter trying his absolute best to not embarrass himself of Tsu.

"Hello Tsuyu." The mother replied in a kind voice.

"I remember you. You were the same boy who was kidnapped with my daughter at the Sports Festival?" The father said with a gruff voice.

Peter nodded his head, "Yes. I am Peter Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Peter introduced himself with a bow. The reaction in Peter's head; however, was more like this: " _Girlfriend's parents are here! Tsu's parents are talking to me! I'm talking to them! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! Error 404; signal to the brain not found."_

The mother smiled at Peter, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Beru, and this is my husband, Gamma." Beru introduced them as Gamma examined Peter.

Gamma looked directly at Peter and stuck out his hand, "I should thank you for helping Tsuyu escape the grasp of those villains. You have our utmost gratitude and respect."

Peter smiled and shook his hand, "It wasn't just me though, it was a team effort, and your daughter helped me emotionally when I was scared. She is very brave." Both Beru and Gamma smiled a little before Gamma's faded away as the handshake ended. Tsu let out a 'kero' in response.

"Not only did you help my daughter, but you were also her date today too; for awhile her 'boyfriend' no less." Gamma started as he let out a rough croak, "You were impressive in the Sports Festival, though I do not like how you defeated my little girl."

Peter froze in place as he did not know how to respond to that. " _Oh, I hoped this wouldn't be an issue, I thought we were on good terms already?! How does someone elucidate to their girlfriend's parents for beating their daughter on live TV, for their gain, and that she wanted me to be at my best?!"_

Tsu placed a shoulder on Peter's shoulder, "Dad, I asked Peter to show me his best and he did just that. I wanted him to push me as far as he could, and he outperformed me. Simple as that."

" _Please take Tsu's word; I'm already more nervous than I am when Aunt May scolded me overeating her cherry pies."_  Peter told himself as he let out a fiddly chuckle, "Y-yeah. Asui asked me to do so, and I respected her wishes. I-I-I'm sorry for that though…"

Beru laughed softly, "It's alright, you were just doing what Tsuyu asked of you. Had you not gone at your best; the three of us would have been quite agitated."

" _Probably shouldn't mention that I did not have my web-shooters at that time."_  Peter inwardly told himself.

Beru then placed her hand to her mouth as if she had thought of an idea, "Would you be able to have dinner with us next Saturday?" Beru asked as Gamma and Tsu looked a bit surprised, but neither protested.

"Sure, I am free next Saturday, Mrs. Asui. I would be honored." Peter replied with a smile, " _I AM SO SCREWED AND FRIGHTEN! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

Gamma croaked, "Then we shall expect you at, let's say, 6:00 pm?"

"Sounds good." Peter agreed.

"Okay then. We shall see you then. Thank you for bringing Asui back home safe, and at a reasonable time." Beru expressed her regards as Tsu looked slightly embarrassed, to which Peter thought was very adorable, but did not show it.

Tsu entered her house as she looked back, "Bye Peter, I had a fun time." She said with a smile before disappearing into her house.

"It was nice meeting you, Peter," Beru stated as Gamma nodded his head

"It was a pleasure to meet you two, Mr. and Mrs. Asui," Peter commented before the door was shut, and Peter left their property back to his home.

Once Peter assumed he was far enough, he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought I was going mess it up or die. Whichever came first. I wonder how Aunt May would react to me meeting Tsu's parent's." Peter said as he waited for the next train to take back to his apartment. "Now, how will I survive next Saturday?"

* * *

_A few days later_

When school was finally back in session, Peter and Tsu were approached by many, but not asked about their kidnapping, but asked if they were okay. The couple responded accordingly and thanked the people for their concerns. Right as Peter crossed a certain section of the school, he was met by Tetsutetsu and Hatsume, the latter hugging Peter tightly and sputtering about creating babies that would help prevent kidnappings while the former praised the two for their bravery. Peter and Tsu thanked the two, but the three has to pry Hatsume off of Peter as she would not let him go.

Once the duo entered their class, they were met by a majority of them as they gave the two tight hugs.

"I miss you guys too, but I can't breath!" Peter said, barely getting the words out.

"K-kero!" Tsu sympathized with Peter.

"Class! Give them space; you are choking them!" Iida yelled out to them as everyone separated to let the love birds breath.

"Thank you, Iida," Peter said while catching his breath.

"You're welcome, though I am happy to see you two okay. We may have known that last Thursday when you and Asui returned, but everyone still did miss the two of you." Iida smiled a little, waking up to them.

"We were really worried guys, but as Iida said, we're just happy the both of you are back," Kirishima added in as Peter patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah! Most of us were scared, but Uraraka and Midoriya had it the worst." Hagakure explained as the two looked around, not seeing the duo.

"Umm...where are they exactly?" Tsu asked with her finger on her lip.

Todoroki, one of two who did not participate in the group hug, shrugged, "Running late most likely. How did you two escape?"

Peter and Tsu looked at each for a moment before looking back at them. "I carried Tsu on my back while she watched behind me as the trio chased us." Peter vaguely detailed.

Yaoyorozu cocked an eyebrow, "How did you find an opening?"

Peter chuckled, "We made a break for it when no one was looking."

"Kero. Though we didn't get far until we had to fight our way out again, and we managed to get away. We were stopped when we got to the front door of the school, but before we were taken again, Midnight, Snipe, and Cementoss came to our rescue." Tsu clarified as Uraraka and Deku made their way inside.

"Tsuyu!" Uraraka shouted as she hugged her best friend tightly, "Oh I am so glad you are alright, and to see you again! In good shape no less!" Uraraka said as she let go and held onto Tsu's hands with a big smile on her face.

Tsu smiled lightly, "It was rough. How were you doing?"

Uraraka looks sadden for a bit, "It was tough. I had a hard time staying focused without you and Peter crossing my mind." Uraraka smiled again, "But that doesn't matter now because both of you are back." Tsu smiled more.

Peter and Deku looked at one another for a moment before getting into a hug of their own, mostly Deku initiating it with Peter awkwardly not hugging back. "I am so glad you and Asui- I mean Tsuyu are okay!" Deku says with a chirpy tone.

"It'll take more than a kidnapping to stop us. They weren't going to hurt us either." Peter said as his voice softened a bit, "Uraraka told me about you. I'm sorry I put you through that…" Deku was silent now as Peter pulled back a bit, "Deku?"

Deku signed as the two separated, "It's been worse…All Might came to talk to me after his retirement, but… now I just feel like the whole world is after us. Like becoming a hero is a curse now. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but all of this is happening so fast and I already had three near-death experiences in my life in less than two months. Then there's you and the other people now, and for all I know some villain from your universe showed up with them and…" Deku lets out a huge sigh and puts on a face of defeat, "So much is changing in so little time, and it is getting hard to process any of it. Even with the short break we had, I still haven't been able to adapt yet. As excited as I am to discover these new anomalies, I'm frightened by them too."

Peter places a hand on Deku's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "Hey I understand too. When I first got my Spider-powers, I had to learn how to adjust to everything. Including a new diet, lifestyle, agenda, and much more. It's quite easier here than it is back home, but I do recognize where you are coming from. All of this is out of your norm, but you have people to help you through. A whole class, a set of teachers, and All Might no less. Me? I only had myself; you have an entire support group. We'll see it through Deku, just like what All Might said, I'm not leaving you nor letting you down. I will always have your back."

Deku looked up at Peter before shining a determined and friendly smile, "Right! We will see through it all!"

"Morning class." Aizawa suddenly said as everyone dashed into their seats. "New record, but not fast enough."

"We're sorry!" The class apologized as Aizawa got onto his podium before Tsu blinked her eyes for a second.

"Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad." She pointed out as everyone took noticed too. Aizawa looked the same, but the only noticeable difference was now the large, deep scar under his right eye.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment. More importantly, we are having a special hero informatics class today." Aizawa said with his usual bored and dull attitude.

" _My spidey-senses are tingling like crazy. Is everyone nervous?"_ Peter said as he looked around and saw everyone was emitting some type of blue aura. "I swear each passing day I think the portal spat me out into some type of anime world."

The pressure was kept on as Aizawa spoke again, "Code names." Aizawa plainly stated before continuing, "You will be coming up with hero names."

"WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EXCITING!" Everyone in the class jumped up out of their seats with their fists in the air as Peter watched them with an amused look.

Aizawa's eyes flashed red as his hair floated up slightly, making everyone sit down and attentive. "That sure was-"

"Wow! Did you hear that yell?!"

"Of course I did! We're next to the door!"

"No need to yell at me, I'm right here to you know?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions then!"

"You are really like your father."

"Hmph. I am his…daughter after all."

"Yes, you are, fräulein. Yes, you are. How do you view this attire by the way? They are quite fancy. I kinda like them."

"You're telling me? I hate them so much! I hate this skirt! I don't wear skirts, Kurt!"

"This is how Japan does things when it comes to women, though. Besides...you're wearing leggings so wouldn't it help with the trousers situation?"

"Not even close! I'm about to go find whoever made that ridiculous dress code and shove my claws straight up their-"

Aizawa opens the door to reveal X-23 and Nightcrawler in the U.A school uniform, the former now seething in even more rage. "Are you two done? You are just as noisy as the class."

Bakugo was the first one to protest, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

Shoji spoke next, "In U.A uniforms? Are they attending school now?"

Mineta spoke after, "DIDN'T THEY JUST KIDNAP PETER AND ASUI WITH THAT DEADPOOL GUY, AND BRING IN THE HULK?!"

"Silence!" Aizawa looked back and barked at the class. "Peter. Explain."

Everyone instantly looked at Peter as he got up and signed, "Guys. I made a deal with Aizawa. I asked him to help out my friends. They are not bad people, they just needed my help desperately. And well…Deadpool just happened to make the situation into a manhunt; the plan was not to kidnap us let alone drag Tsu along. Anyways, I asked Aizawa to see if he could help and said he could under two conditions. One, anyone else who comes from my universe must be brought to their attention. Two, if they are good, they must remain in the care of U.A, and if they are teens or underage they must attend schooling. After talking with Nezu…well," Peter then walked from his desk and over two the X-Men before facing the class once more, "Meet your new classmates."

"NEW CLASSMATES?!"

Nightcrawler and X-23 looked at the class as Nightcrawler put on a friendly smile as X-23 huffed and looked away.

"You might as well introduce yourselves before we continue then," Aizawa said as Peter made it back to his seat.

Nightcrawler went up to the podium, "As I said to a few of you during the Hulk's rampage, I hoped to introduce myself properly and I guess fate decided it would be now. I am Nightcrawler as you may know; though my real name is Kurt Wagner, and as you can probably guess by my accent, I am German." Kurt left the podium as X-23 walked up to it.

"X-23. That's all you need to know." She straightforwardly stated, leaving everyone confused as Kurt spoke up.

"She is just like that. You'll get used to her antisocial mannerisms." Kurt chuckled as X-23 shot him daggers, making the blue demon stop.

"Wait, Nightcrawler er…Kurt." Mina began, "Where are the mini yous?"

Kurt looked at Mina, "You mean my 'Bamfs?' They are right here." Suddenly the Bamfs appeared on a variety of desks as some of the girls squeal as this is the first time seeing them up close.

"Wow! They are so cute!" Hagakure said as all of the Bamfs looked at her with their large yellow eyes.

Tsu nodded, "They are. They are also very cuddly and friendly too."

"Awwwwww!" Uraraka said as she looking at the one in front of her. The Bamfs teleported to each of the girl's desks as all of them looked at them in amazement. The seventh Bamf teleported to Koda's desk, eyeing him up and down as Koda looked a bit weirded out and frightened.

"Wh-w-w-what is he o-or she d-doing?!" Koda asked, speaking for the first time and catching the entire class off guard.

"All of them are boys, and I think he likes you," Kurt answered as the Bamf smiled at Koda before teleporting back to Kurt as the rest of them did so besides the one that Mina was already hugging.

"They're like baby yous!" Mina said before a thought crossed her mind, "Are they your children?" Now everyone looked at Nightcrawler as Kurt laughed a bit.

"No, they are…well…it's complicated. But they are not my literal children, though I care for them as if they were." Kurt answered, earning more 'awwws' from the class.

"Kurt's already a father, and he isn't out of school yet!" Mina yelled out as the Bamf in her arms was looking up to Mina as if he was caught in a daze.

"We need to move on. Kurt, X-23, you two will have desks when you come back. Also, Kurt, I hope your Bamfs won't cause trouble." Aizawa said as Kurt chuckled nervously.

"They will unless there is a place where they can relax in," Kurt answered as he walked to the back, all of the Bamfs following him, including the one that was with Mina. X-23 followed suit as well, leaning against a wall.

"Now," Aizawa continued, "As I said, we would be choosing names. However, we are at an unusual roadblock."

"Why is that?" Hagakure asked.

Aizawa looked at X-23 and Nightcrawler, "Because those two and Deadpool interrupted the Sports Festival." X-23 rolled her eyes while Nightcrawler rubbed the back of his head. Aizawa put his eyes back on the class. "The Sports Festival was used as a way for pro heroes to scout talent, and no one was able to see everyone's full potential on that day. They are working off on what they saw, so do not expect much. I mentioned the pro hero drafts picks the other day, and the draft begins in the second and third years after students have gained experience and show their value to pro heroes. In other words, for them to extend offers to you first years, despite the Sports Festival sudden cancelation, means they are interested in your full potential. Do not expect them to be there permanently because your offers may be stripped if you hold no interest to any pro heroes."

Mineta hit his desk lightly before mumbling, "Adults are so selfish…"

Hagakure leaned forward in her seat, "So, that just means we have to work even harder to prove our worth, huh?"

Aizawa nodded, "Precisely. And here are the results. Don't be surprised if things seem odd." Aizawa clicked a button as the results of the internship offers came onto the board.

Above everyone else was Peter and Todoroki with Peter ahead of Todoroki by almost a thousand more while the two lead everyone else by a few thousand more. The list went shown: Tokoyami, Iida, Kaminari, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Bakugo, and Sero.

"In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on these two, especially Peter since he was breaking every record," Aizawa explained as there was a mixed reaction by the class.

Kaminari swung his head back, "Gah! There is such a big difference!"

Aoyama kept his cool, but had puffs of steam coming out of his face, "These pros don't know a good thing when they see one!"

Mina grumbled under breath, "I understand mine, I was knocked out like nothing from Kamiari's electricity." Kaminari was able to hear Mina as the electric boy flinched lightly.

"Well...I guess Peter being at the top would make sense." Jiro said, laughing a little, "As I said before, an unfair advantage with him in the mix."

"It was so easy, though!" Peter shouted to Jiro.

Jiro rolled her eyes, "Thanks for rubbing the obvious salt in the wounds Peter, surely everyone would like to remember how much better you are than all of us."

Peter sheepishly looked down, "Sorry…"

Yaoyorozu signed as she saw her results. She was glad to be able to receive a few, let alone just one, but she still felt disheartened by the weak show of her abilities. She looked next to her and smiled at Todoroki, who was looking to his left, "You're amazing, Todoroki."

"They're probably all because of my father," Todoroki said without hesitation nor looking in Yaoyorozu's direction.

Uraraka had tears in her eyes as she shook Iida by the shoulders while he did not react to her unusual antics. "Wow! We got offers, Iida!"

Iida's head was rocking back and forth, but his glasses somehow remained on his face, "Yes, yes. I see, Uraraka."

Deku looked highly disappointed as he saw no offers for him, but would not let it show completely. Behind him, Mineta was slightly shaking him by the shoulder, "Midoriya, you didn't get any! They're scared of you because of the crazy fighting style you had." Mineta said as Deku looked defeated.

"Yeah. You're right." Deku admitted much to his dismay.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not you anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pro heroes," Aizawa announced as everyone who did not make the list looked up in surprise.

"We will?" Deku asked.

"At USJ, you already got to fight experience combat against real villains, but it would still be meaningful to see pros at work firsthand. So, consider the USJ experience your Maneki Neko cat."

"That explains the hero names!" Sato said with enthusiasm.

"Things just got a lot more interesting!" Uraraka added in with her fist in the air.

"Well, those names will be temporary, but if you are not serious about it…"

"THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A NAME YOU MUTANT RIPOFFS!" The door flung open to reveal, much to everyone's horror, Deadpool entered the classroom. "I'm back! And as a staff member here!"

Peter shot up from his seat, "YOU GOT A JOB HERE?! HOW?! WHY?!"

Deadpool looked at Peter, "I don't know either! But hey! I will take a job that involves teaching these X-Men wannabe's how to be heroes!"

"You're not a hero!" Most of the class yelled out.

"And neither are any of you!" Deadpool said, shutting everyone up.

Peter fell back into his seat, "That wasn't part of the deal…"

Tsu looked back to Peter and rubbed his head gently, "At least he's being watched." Tsu said with an unsure tone of voice.

"Yeah…But who's watching him?" Peter had asked before a flogging noise was heard.

"That would be me, Peter." Midnight said walking in as Deadpool made googly eyes at her.

Peter groaned and placed his head on the desk, "I am not surprised…"

Midnight smirked at poked Deadpool on the forehead, "Eyes on the class, sugar."

Deadpool turned to the classroom, "Ugh. Fine."

"Deadpool and Midnight will be making sure your names are okay. I don't do that kind of stuff. Do not ask me why Deadpool is here, I did not make that adjustment nor do I agree with it." Aizawa said as he grabbed his sleeping bag from under the podium as Midnight chuckled.

"Oh yes, I recall how you got your name, 'Eraserhead.'" Midnight said as she looked at the class, "Present Mic and Aizawa were classmates back when they attended U.A, and Aizawa couldn't think of a name because he could care less about it. So, Present Mic gave him the name 'Eraserhead' and Aizawa just rolled with it."

Deadpool looked at Aizawa, "Wow! I would be surprised if you actually came up with the ridiculous name, but now I see more clearly. You are even duller than I thought. How did you even get noticed by anyone?"

"I don't care how I did, all I wanted to do was stop criminals." Aizawa said as he looked at the class once more, "When you are given your hero name, you get a more concrete image of who you want to be like in the future, and you can get closer to it. The saying, 'Names and nature do often agree' is what you can base this off of. Like 'All Might' for example." Aizawa said as Midnight started to pass out boards and markers to everyone. Aizawa then put on his sleeping bag, zipped it up, and slumped against wall passing out almost immediately.

Deadpool looked around at everyone, "And remember children, no one likes a stupid name such as 'Condiment Man' or 'Wolverine.'" Deadpool snickered as X-23 looked pissed at him.

"Why you son of a….!" X-23 was about to run over to Deadpool but was held back, Kurt.

"Calm down! You know how he is." Kurt said as X-23 stopped, but not before giving Deadpool the middle finger causing the merc to laugh.

"Alright class, begin to write down your names!" Midnight said as everyone began to do so. Midnight gave the class twenty minutes to think up of names. Everyone kept writing stuff down, but either erased it or left it as is. Peter never bothered to write anything and just kept his head down on the desk. After the twenty minutes, Midnight spoke, "Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready."

"We're presenting them now?!" Kirishima asked in shock.

"Man, that'll take some nerve…" Sero said as he felt as though he had no confidence.

Aoyama stepped up to the plate full of conviction and stunning most of the class. Peter looked up to see his sparkling classmate present his name. "Here I go." Aoyama declared before unveiling his board with his hero name written on it, "The Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling!" Aoyama announced loudly and proudly as he held up his board above his head, "Which means you can not stop my sparkles!"

Everyone had sweat drops rolling their heads, "It's a sentence!" Most of them said as Midnight grabbed his board and began to edit it.

"It'll be easier to use if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'cannot' to 'can't.'" Midnight said as she gave the board back to Aoyama.

"You're right, mademoiselle," Aoyama replied.

"It's okay?" The class reacted with confusion before they all heard Deadpool laughing loudly.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO STUPID!" Deadpool yelled out as he banged on the board, "AOYAMA! YOU WILL DEFEAT THE VILLAINS YES, BUT NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS! BUT BECAUSE THEY'LL BE DYING OF LAUGHTER FROM THAT STUPIDASS NAME!" Deadpool said as most of the class signed why Aoyama looked destroyed.

Midnight crossed her arms and stared at Deadpool with a glare, "Deadpool!"

Deadpool stopped laughing, "Yeah?"

"We're here to help students with their hero name, not completely obliterate their hopes!" Midnight yelled out.

Deadpool groaned and looked at Aoyama, "Okay look, kid, it's too complicated. Most people have names that are sweet and simple, and easy to remember. You have to think of a name that people will recall, not just you. The common man does not like anything complicated, and society these days prefer a more subtle and shorter approach. Look at Peter and me: Deadpool, Spider-Man. Look at your heroes: All Might, Midnight. They are small, but the creativity lies within the name choice. Sure it sounds boring and uncreative, but the beauty of it is that it is completely marketable and people love it. Hero names have to lie within a barrier. Not only will you like it, but will the world like it too? If you like it, but the world does not, then you will not get recognized as much and be forced to change your name. If the world likes it, but you do not, then you will consider that name to be a burden and never appreciate the value of it. You must choose something everyone or mostly everyone will agree with including yourself." Deadpool finished explaining as most of the class looked at the anti-hero in absolute shock.

Aoyama had looked at Deadpool for a moment before he took a small bow and looked at Midnight, "I will change my name, mademoiselle." Aoyama said as he went back to his seat to rethink his name.

Midnight smiled at Deadpool, "See? You can be nice."

Deadpool rolled his head, "But it isn't as fun as tormenting. Anyways, who is next?"

Mina jumped up from her seat, "I'll go next!" Mina ran up to the podium and placed the board in front of her, "Alien Queen!" Mina said as Peter, Deadpool, and Kurt shouted.

"Scott Ridley!" The three of them yelled out as Mina clapped her hands together.

"Yes!" Mina said as she pointed to the three boys while Midnight looked a bit disgusted and terrified.

"You mean that thing that bleeds acid?! I wouldn't if I were you!" Midnight said. Mina looked irritated and was about to get off when Deadpool intervened.

"Really?! You were going to let Aoyama get away with a sentence for a name, but not that?! Mina's hero name is cute!" Deadpool said, causing Mina's eyes to sparkle.

"See?! It is cute! ….Oh my god, I just agreed with Deadpool again." Mina spoke as Midnight looked at Deadpool.

"Okay, explain then," Midnight asked.

"Well Midnight, you know as well as I do that some words can mean totally different things despite being spelled the same way. When you talk about wood, you can either get long wood or short wood. Hardwood or softwood. There are a variety of woods from around the world. All of them are known for something whether if they are sturdy and strong or just disappointing, but wood can mean two different things. If you are thinking of the one I am thinking of, which is grown from a tree, then I am disappointed in you. If you are thinking of you know what, then I am proud of you." Deadpool clarified, much to the class' discomfort, "You see Midnight, it's all about what is inside the bark that counts and how people perceive it."

Midnight looked at Deadpool with an unamused look, but inside, she was laughing. "Okay, but I still think it isn't a good idea."

Mina made her way back to her seat, "I don't think I want the name now because of how Deadpool defended me."

Deadpool threw up his hands, "And this is why I do not like to be nice because people can be very unappreciative!" Deadpool looked everyone as all of them were now tensed up, "Okay the first ones were weird I get it, and both got knocked down, but it is called learning. This why schools were invented, people!"

"Kero." Tsu raised her hand, "May I go next?" Tsu asked as Deadpool pointed at her.

"Sure thing Slippy, just don't get into trouble. Hehehehe…" Deadpool joked as Tsu made her way onto the podium.

"I wonder what her name is," Peter asked himself.

"I had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school." Tsu said as she revealed her hero name, "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

Midnight slide next to Tsu, "It's so cute! Its seems friendly too, I like it!" Midnight praised as Deadpool looked at Tsu.

"Not bad, Froppy."

The tension in the room disappeared as Midnight continued her praising, "It's a great example of a name everyone will love!"

Soon everyone broke out into a chat, "Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!"

Deadpool was a bit amazed at this, "Wow…no wonder she is close to being more popular than the main characters at this point in the story plot."

Tsu looked at everyone with her tongue sticking out a bit without a reaction as Peter, Deku, and Uraraka all smiled at her.

"Wow, she brought the class back," Peter mumbled to himself as then joined in the chant.

"Kero." Tsu made her way back to her seat as Peter kept chanting 'Froppy' in front of her, "You can stop now." Tsu said.

Peter snickered somewhat, "It's adorable though, and it also suits you. I'm sure many people will love it." Tsu tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"Kero."

Kirishima was the next one up as he pounded his board on the podium, "Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"'Red Riot?'" Midnight asked as she realized the origin of the name, "You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, right?" Midnight pointed out.

Kirishima had his hand on the back of his head, "Yes. It's pretty old-fashioned, but the hero image I'm going of is for Crimson himself."

Midnight smiled at the redhead, "If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with much more pressure."

Kirishima flexed his right arm, "I am prepared for it!"

Deadpool patted Kirishima on the shoulder, "Well you better be Archie Andrews, cause a successful reboot is always more intimidating to perform when trying to outdo the original."

Kirishima looked up to Deadpool with a determined look, "I will succeed! Nothing is going to stand in my way!" Kirishima went to his seat as Midnight looked at the time.

"Deadpool, time is limited. Just tell them if it is good nor not, nothing else."

"Fine, but what I am getting in return to keep my mouth shut."

Midnight grinned mischievously, "You'll see."

Deadpool smirked under the mask, "Oh, okay then. My lips are sealed."

Kaminari bit the end of his marker as he was in deep thought, "Man...I can't think of a good name yet…" He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to see Jiro.

"Why don't I help you with that? How about 'Jamming-yay?'" Jiro suggested to the yellow hair boy.

Kaminari's face lit up, "Jamming-yay, Heming-way! It's like Hemingway who 'Farewell to arms!' Sounds smart! It's cool!" Kaminari said as Jiro began to laugh into her hand.

"No...it's because even though you're strong, you always end up like that!" Jiro said as Kaminai looked angry, but his face suddenly changed and he became silent and looked down at his board. Jiro signed, "Kaminari. After class, we need to talk." Jiro said as she got up and walked over to the front.

Jiro placed her board and showed her name, "Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

"That is great! Next!"

Shoji was next. "Tentacle Hero: Tentacole!"

"You are lucky that Midnight made me promise to shut up, but a good one! Next!"

Sero went up, "Taping Hero: Cellophane!"

"Short and sweet! That's important!"

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman!"

"Wow, you can grind meat on that tail. Nice!"

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman!"

"So sweet!"

"Pinky!"

"Alien Queen was better, but hey Pinky will do just fine Pinky Pie!"

"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt! Combining 'charge' with 'lightning bolt!'"

"Oh! I feel tingly!"

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

"Hey! You ripped off Invisible Woman…I LOVE THIS ONE THE MOST!"

"Everything Hero: Creati!"

"Creative!"

"Shoto."

"Seriously? Gonna use your real name? The purpose of a hero name is to make sure no one knows your real name Icyhot."

"I know." Shoto casually replied.

Deadpool whispered his name, "Shoto…" Deadpool shivered a bit, "Oh my I gave myself the chills. Proceed."

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi!"

"God of the night!"

"Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"

"That's as creative as Raisin Bran cereal! Keep going!"

Koda did not speak as he went up, so the Bamf that took a liking to him appeared next to him and spoke for him in a cute childlike voice, "Petting Hero: Anima!" The Bamf said as Koda smiled at him.

"Is that how they sound?! So cute! The name fits with Koda!" Midnight said as the girls agreed with the teacher.

"King Explosion Murder."

"Oh, I am glad I have this one. Okay, are you the hero or the villain because right now I have no idea which side you are on Anakin?"

"Shut up! I don't care what the people think!"

"Rethink your name Bakugo." Midnight instructed as Bakugo sat back down with a scowl.

"It's my turn…" Uraraka said and went to the front. "This is what I thought of Uravity."

Both Midnight and Deadpool clapped their hands, "Sounds stylish/hip!" Uraraka let out a sigh of ease.

"Okay, we still have twenty minutes, and here I thought this would take longer. Today went smoother than I assumed it would be." Midnight said, "Who do we have left?"

"We have anger management over there, a vengeful boy and the local hospital's favorite patient." Deadpool then snapped his fingers, "Oh! And Aoyama!" Deadpool then looked at Peter. "Did my finger-snapping bring back Vietnam Flashbacks?"

Peter looked down, "Deadpool, shut up."

"Okay," Deadpool said whilst everyone looked at Peter with curiosity.

Iida suddenly got up to the front and placed the board on the desktop. Deadpool facepalmed, "Really? Your first name too? Okay, then people." Deadpool looked at Aoyama, "Hey, you ready?"

Aoyama nodded and got up, going up to present once more, "The Sparkling Hero: Star! It is short, simple, and such an elegant word worthy for moi!"

Deadpool nodded and gave him a thumbs-up, "There you go kid!"

"I can see you shining brightly in the future!" Midnight agreed as the blonde french boy took his seat with a pleasing look.

"Now let's see here…Gon Freecss - I mean Midoriya!" Deadpool said, grabbing the green-haired boy's attention, "You got a name?"

Deku nodded, "Yes!" He said as made his way to the front. " _It's gotta be…this."_

" _I sure hope it isn't All Might related."_  Peter thought to himself as Deku showed his hero name, which took everyone by surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"Midoriya, are you sure about this?" Kaminari asked.

"You might be called that forever you know?" Kirishima added in.

"Uhhh….Midoriya. You know that means, 'useless' right?" Deadpool said, almost as confused as everyone else, "What? You aiming so low that you already know what you want to be called?" Midnight smacked Deadpool over the head, "Ow! I'm just saying!" Deadpool rubbed the area where he was hit.

Deku signed, "I know Deadpool, I know. I did not like this name until now. But someone changed the meaning of that name, and that had a huge impact on me. It made me really happy." Deku said with a soft smile, "Deku will be my hero name!" Deku said as Bakugo looked up in shock and rage while Uraraka had the happiest look on her face with her hair rising.

Nightcrawler and X-23 looked at one another, "Irony at its finest. Wouldn't you say?" Nightcrawler commented.

X-23 shrugged, "It just means he better make sure it means the opposite of the literal meaning. This will be the ultimate test to make his hero name valuable."

Peter chuckled and smiled, "Deku, huh?" Peter then looked at Uraraka, "You two sure are a great duo. I wonder if…nah, I'm not sure if Uraraka feels the same way."

Bakugo was up again, "Lord Explosion Murder!"

"You just changed king to lord!" Deadpool said as everyone now was waiting for Bakugo to come up with a hero name if he ever could.

* * *

"And this is the instructor I have chosen for Peter. Please make sure he is aware of this by the end of the day." Nezu told All Might, handing him a paper.

"I will, sir." All Might replied, taking the paper. Nezu smiled and left the room.

"All Might! We still have offers coming in for the first years; there is still one more." Cementoss said as the now-retired All Might came walking towards his fellow staff member.

"Really? For who?" All Might asked.

"For Midoriya," Cementoss said as All Might knelt to look at the request.

"Really? I wonder who…" All Might's face lit up in traumatization, "Wait! This person is…!"

* * *

Class was dismissed after time had run out, with Bakugo stuck with homework for his hero name. Aizawa told the class they had two days to make a decision about where they want to do their internships, except for Kurt and X-23, they were to go over small speeches about how they are 'thankful to be given another chance at a better life.' Midnight walked out with Aizawa, but Deadpool stayed a little longer to say something.

"Well it's been a joyful first day people, I will see you all tomorrow for another 'Class session with Deadpool.' Cheerio!" Deadpool left the classroom as most of them looked at the two X-Men in the back.

"Is he always like this?" Sato asked.

"He could be worse." Kurt answered back with a sign, "This was just an easy day."

The class sweatdropped as they heard the lunch bell and exited the classroom. Once they had gotten their lunch, everyone made their way back to the classroom to go over their options.

Mina was slumped over on her desk going over the options she received for her internship, "Hey guys, have you decided what pro agency you're going to yet?" Mina asked with a bored tone.

"I'm going to Mt. Lady!" Mineta responded with a sharp voice.

"You're thinking of something perverted aren't you Mineta?" Tsu asked him as she walked by him.

"Of course not!" Mineta replied, not convincing anyone.

"Even though you didn't make it passed the first round, the fact that you made it to the tournament should be enough. I am surprised you received no offers, Mina." Ojiro said as he walked to Mina's desk.

"You said it!" Mina replied with a sign. Two bamfs appeared on her desk and looked up to her, "Aww, do you little cuties need something?" Mina asked as they both shook their heads 'no' and sat on her desk. Mina giggled and looked back her list.

Uraraka looked to left, "Deku, have you decided where you want to go to?"

Peter was with Deku, but the spider-hero was looking at Deku with an amused look as Deku was on another mumbling session as everyone looked at him with bizarre looks. Even X-23, Nightcrawler, and the Bamfs looked disturbed.

Kurt walked next to Mina, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Whenever Midoriya is in deep thinking he does that." Mina replied as the two kept their eyes on him.

"Deku." Peter shook Deku by shoulder slightly, causing the green hero student to jump slightly.

"S-sorry! I was deep thinking!" Deku said, slightly startled.

"See?" Mina pointed to Deku. Kurt nodded his head.

"You're really thinking about this carefully, huh?" Tsu asked as some of the students approached him.

"Well, he doesn't want to choose the wrong place and make a fool out of himself," Peter said with Deku agreeing with him.

"I've actually already chosen!" Uraraka declared to everyone, grabbing their attention.

"Where would that be, Uraraka?" Peter asked.

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's Agency!" Uraraka replied with strong resolve.

"Huh?! But Gunhead is a huge battle type!" Deku spoke as everyone was surprised to see Uraraka chose someone like Gunhead to intern under. "You're going there?!"

"Yup! I got an offer from them!" Uraraka acknowledges with the same grit in her voice as she threw a fist in the wind.

"But I thought you were trying to be a support hero, like Thirteen?" Peter questioned, "Or is it because you want to open more possibilities when it comes to offense and defense?"

Uraraka nodded, "Exactly! After fighting Bakugo at the Sports Festival, I was thinking about how I could improve my own strength! Then I realized that if I can fight back, then I can have more success!"

X-23 seemed somewhat impressed, "Not bad logic, but if he is a battle hero, it won't be a walk in the park."

Uraraka looked at X-23 with a determined and unfaltering look, "Then that will make it all the more worth it!" X-23 smirked in response. Uraraka then turned back to Deku, "Okay this has been bugging me, but why are you shaking?"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that, are you cold or something?" Peter asked as well.

"Oh, this? It's an air chair exercise." Deku responded, surprising some of them.

"Air chair?!" Uraraka looked at Deku in astonishment, "You've been doing this the whole time?!"

"You can't be serious!" Mina was just as surprised by her response.

"Old, but effective," Nightcrawler added his thoughts in.

"No matter where we are or what we are doing, you take every opportunity you can to train don't you, Goku?" Peter replied, getting some laughs including from Deku. Peter looked at the clock and saw they had five minutes, "Guys we have five minutes left." Everyone looked back at their papers and started to make either final decisions or crossed out options.

* * *

The day had come to end. The sun was setting on this particularly longer school day; most of the class had already left, but a few remained such as Deku, Peter, Tsu, Uraraka, Mina, X-23, and Kurt.

"Well, I feel glad that the gang is complete again." Peter said as he, Deku, Uraraka, and Tsu were all in one small circle, "Say Iida you-" Peter looked to where Iida would be sitting, but found no one. "Huh. I thought he was still here."

"He left a while ago. You guys didn't see him leave?" Mina said as she was messing with some of the Bamfs as Nightcrawler and X-23 were chatting elsewhere in the class.

"He probably decided where he wanted to do his internship and went to go turn it in at the staff office," Deku said as he opened the door and saw All Might on the other side. "All Might?!" Deku jumped back a bit at the sudden appearance of his mentor.

"Peter, Midoriya. I need to see you two for a second." All Might said as both of the boys looked at each other.

"We'll meet you girls in front of the school in a bit, okay?" Peter told them as Uraraka and Tsu nodded. Peter and Deku followed All Might until they were in a secluded area where no one was around them.

"Getting straight to the point here, Peter, Nezu has assigned your internship. Midoriya, you have received one from a hero." All Might, not looking at either of the boys.

"What?" Both of them responded, "From who?"

"Surprisingly, it just so happens to be the same person." All Might announced to the two as Peter and Deku looked at each other.

"Well ain't that amazing, Deku!" Peter smiled as Deku smiled back.

"Yeah! We get to intern alongside each other!" Deku paused, "Wait why did Nezu give you an internship."

"Well, when I was being Spider-Man illegally a few days, I cut a deal with Nezu and the police. In exchange for my freedom, they'll assign me an instructor to work under. It is coincidental that it so happens to be the same hero who asked for you." Peter answered before looking back at All Might, "Anyways, who is the hero?"

"His name is Gran Torino." All Might turned back around with sweat on his head, "He was a teacher here for one year. The man was my homeroom teacher."

"Really?!"

"He also knows about One for All too."

Deku's face dropped quickly while Peter looked surprised, "Oh. There is another one who knows too?"

Deku looked at Peter, "Wait, you know it too?! When did you know?!"

"I forgot to tell you! All Might told me the day before Tsu and I began dating." Peter said before shaking his head, "Anyways that isn't important. Sorry, I never told you, Deku."

Deku signed as All Might continued, looking away again, "There are a few people who know about One for All. Gran Torino was a sworn friend of my predecessor. I forgot about him because he retired long ago. In fact, he most likely asked for Young Midoriya because of that."

Now Deku had a face of pure excitement, "Someone that amazing is…!?" Deku paused as he noticed All Might was now shaking.

Peter took note of that too, "All Might, why are you shaking?"

"Was it because of the letter I wrote to him about you two? Or because he can't stand how I was teaching Midoriya and not being there more for Pete?! If he went as far as to use his old name to make an offer…" All Might sounded frightened as this concerned the boys, "It's scary… Too scary…" All Might squeaked out, surprising and spooking Deku and Peter.

"All Might is seriously shaking," Deku said aloud.

Peter followed up by saying, "This guy must be scary."

"A-anyways, it is my duty to train you, Midoriya, and to give you Nezu's orders, Peter; so since both of you have an internship together, it is best if both of you together to your heart's c-ontent-t-t-t." All Might shakily gave Peter and Deku the address to Gran Torino's location as both boys took their papers while thinking the same thought.

" _Just how scary is this guy?!"_

* * *

"You two got an off from the same person?!" Tsu and Uraraka shouted as all of them were standing in front of the school.

"Yeah, pretty crazy huh? Deku and I are going to be training together." Peter said as Deku checked his phone.

"I'm got no reply from Iida. I think he already did leave." Deku said, "You think this has to do with his brother?"

Peter looked back, "His brother? What happened to his brother?"

"His brother...he was hospitalized and…there are reports going around saying he lost all feeling in the lower half of his body…" Deku somberly stated as everyone looked shocked.

"Kero?!" Tsu's usual wide eyes expanded more, "Oh my gosh...Iida…"

"This is...no wonder he was unexpectedly quiet today…" Uraraka said quietly to herself.

"Who…who did it?" Peter was swelling up with emotions inside of himself.

"Hero Killer: Stain." Tsu and Uraraka paled at the name while Peter remained focused as Deku continued. "A villain who is known for killing heroes. He's already murdered 17 heroes, and paralyzed or hurt 23 others beyond recovery." Deku finished.

Peter looked down before tightening his fist, "Damn it...I wish I was able to do something now."

"Someone will stop him, Peter," Tsu told Peter as he looked up to her.

"When?" Peter asked and got no response from anyone. Peter signed and looked elsewhere, "I'm sorry guys…let's just go home."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Everyone, besides Nightcrawler and X-23, was at the train station with suitcases in hand that had their hero costumes inside, and backpacks that held whatever valuables they were taking. Everyone has chosen an internship, so no one was left out.

"Everyone has their hero costumes, right?" Aizawa asked his class for last-second checks before they departed. "Remember, you're not allowed to wear them in public, nor drop them or anything."

Mina raised her suitcase and yelled out delightedly, "Yessir!"

"Speak clearly. It's 'yes, sir' Mina." Aizawa tiredly corrected her.

Mina flattened, "Yes, sir."

"Make sure to keep your manners in check with the heroes at your internships! Now, away with all of you." Aizawa said as he turned around and walked away.

"Yes, sir!"

Peter looked at Todoroki, "Say. Where are you going, Todoroki?"

Todoroki looked back to Peter, "Somewhere." Todoroki said before walking away.

Peter stared at his half-half friend in complexity, "I can never get a read on that guy." Peter then sees Uraraka, Tsu, and Deku all running towards Iida.

"Iida!" Deku called out to him as Iida stopped, but never faced them, "If you ever feel hopeless, make sure you let us know." Deku told his friend as Uraraka and Tsu made affirming noises. "We're friends, right?"

Iida kept his stance for a moment before looking back and giving the trio a deceiving smile, "We are." Iida then turned around and walked towards his station. None of them noticed his face had changed into one filled with revenge.

Peter walked up to his friends, "I hope he'll be okay. Astonishingly, he is going to Hosu City. That is where his brother was attacked." Peter looked at the three of them, "You don't think he is going there for vengeance, do you?"

All of them shared a silent moment before Deku broke it, "I hope not. Iida holds himself to high principals, and revenge is not something I see him doing."

"Yeah… But I have seen many great men fall because they wanted retribution. If the feeling is strong enough...I worry about what he might do." Peter said before turning to Tsu and smiling at her, "Call in the night?"

Tsu nodded her head, "Yeah." Tsu and Peter shared a kiss as Uraraka and Deku hugged one another awkwardly. All of them broke their actions before looking at one another.

"Well. Good luck to you girls. Stay safe. See ya Uraraka, bye baby!" Peter said as the girls said their byes before they parted ways. Deku and Peter began to walk together to their station.

"This is going to be the first time it's just going to be us two." Peter suddenly realized.

"Yeah, I'm kinda excited I get to train with you. Though I am highly certain, you don't need training." Deku replied with a smile.

"Gotta keep the image of a student, though I would prefer swinging around in my alter ego." Peter responded as both of them got on board their train, "Besides. I think tutelage from two heroes would serve you better than one."

* * *

**_At a bar_ **

Kurogiri, Taskmaster, and Shigaraki were all looking at the news report that was talking about the altercation between Hero Killer Stain and Ingenium, and how Ingenium has served his last patrol as a hero.

"We could use a guy like him in our group." Kurogiri said, "He can hold his own, is a villain and has made quite a name for himself."

"I don't know Kurogiri, that guy gives me a bad feeling," Shigaraki said as he took a drink of water. Taskmaster said nothing as he was checking his arrows to see if they were in prime condition.

"Tomura," The voice from the TV spoke, "I agree with Kurogiri. Stain would be a great service to the League of Villains, and to recruit such a name would bring more attention to us. As a leader, you must be willing to recruit those with potential, and if they make you uncomfortable, that is all the more reason to try and enlist them. Taskmaster."

Taskmaster stood up, "Yeah boss?"

"Go find Hero Killer Stain, I was going to send Kurogiri, but I require him for another recruit I have in mind."

Taskmaster placed the arrow in his quiver before pushing his chair in and walking towards the door, "You want me to bring him here or to invite him?"

"Invite him. I do not want him to feel pressured and a risk a chance at losing such a valuable ally. Oh, and if you see any other potential 'volunteers' send them our way." The TV said with a sickening tone.

"You got it." Taskmaster left the bar as he began to walk down the area, "Hero Killer, huh? Tch. Don't sound like a big deal to me. I've killed many heroes. But orders are orders, and the money pays well."


	17. Stained Internships

"...This is where he lives?"

"Maybe he ran out of money, or the upper lifestyle does not suit him?"

Deku and Peter had arrived at the home of the Gran Torino, All Might's former homeroom teacher, and the man they will be interning under. They had expected the retired hero to live in a comfortable status but were surprised to see that Gran Torino was living in an apartment like most people.

"Well…" Peter look at Deku and gave him an unsure look, "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect? A creepy yet fancy mansion outside of town with a butler named Alfred?" Midoriya muttered causing Peter to laugh.

"I'm a bad influence. Both Tsu and you are starting to pick up on my sarcastic nature." Peter said to Deku as the latter looked at his friend.

"It could be worse. We could be vigilantes like you." Deku replied with Peter laughing more and slightly embarrassed.

"You jerk! That's uncalled for!" Peter calmly stopped laughing and kept a smile on, "I rather have you two be sarcastic than follow my idiotic tendencies." Peter looked at the building again. "Let's go inside." Both Peter and Deku walked up the stairs and saw a note that said the door was unlocked. Peter looked at Deku, "Ladies first."

Deku huffed a bit, "You're mean." Deku opened the door, "We're from U.A. Our names are…" Deku froze in place as Peter looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Deku looked towards Peter, "I jinxed us, it can be worse."

Now Peter was confused, "Why is that?"

"HE'S DEAD!" Deku yelled out instantly as Peter looked inside quickly. What Peter saw made him very disappointed in Deku.

"He's not dead, Deku!" Peter said loudly to Deku.

Deku blinked at looked at Gran Torino's body closely. What he saw Gran Torino faced down on the ground, red liquid-like substance splattered across the floor and under the old man, and… "Sausages?" Deku mumbled as Peter hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?!" Deku looked at Peter as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't scream bloody murder in the public! You're gonna attract people's attention! Examine the sight first before you say anything and confirm if they are dead!" Peter explained as Gran Torino's body suddenly jumped up, startling the two boys.

Gran Torino was a small person, his height being around probably 4'2"; he was also shaking slightly while holding onto a sturdy wooden cane. He donned a costume that was a full-body monochrome with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" where the buckle would be, had very thick yellow gloves and boots, and wore dark domino mask over his eyes that resembled two diamonds. "When I was carrying a string of sausages with ketchup poured on them, I fell!" Gran Torino pointed towards Peter, "You have a good eye for seeing through my deception, unlike the other one who could have caused an unnecessary commotion!" Peter smiled slightly while Midoriya deflated a little. "Now...who are you?" Gran Torino asked.

"My name is Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself.

"I am Izuku Midoriya." Deku presented, quickly regaining his spirit.

Gran Torino leaned in with his left side and held a hand to his ear, "Who?"

Peter and Deku both blinked.

"I'm Peter Parker!"

"Izuku Midoriya!"

Gran Torino pulled his body back and relaxed once more, "...Who?"

Peter and Deku deadpanned and looked at one another, "C-crap…" Both of them simultaneously said to each other.

Peter whispered towards Deku, "I knew he would be old, but I didn't think he be Hanna Barbera old!" Both young men heard a thud and looked at the old man. He was sitting on the floor with his legs spread out.

"I wanna eat something."

"Eat?!" Deku and Peter almost yelled out.

Gran Torino looked at the two and blinked, "Toshinori? Nighteye?"

"Not that's us!" Deku yelled out.

"Who's Nighteye?!" Peter asked in frustration.

The three stared at one another in silence, but with tension as well. Peter and Deku could not believe their eyes. This senile old man had asked to intern Deku, and Nezu thought this man was the best option for Peter to show his worth too!

Deku put his hand into his pocket, "Excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call." Deku pulled out his phone and showed it off as if he was showing a baby a new toy. Deku walked outside as Peter followed him.

"Who are you calling?" Peter questioned.

"All Might. I'm going to tell him about this guys condition…" Deku answered.

Peter looked his shoulder before he saw that Gran Torino was looking through both of their hero suitcases. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Deku looked at what Peter was panicking about and freaked out as well. He put his phone away as both of them ran inside, but were stopped in their tracks as the old man spoke.

"Fire off a One for All at me." Gran Torino demanded in a commanding tone. This change of attitude stunned the duo. Peter looked at Deku and mouthed 'Is he serious' at him. "I want to know how well you can handle it. As for the other one, I want you to stand aside; I'll deal with you later." Gran Torino kept looking through Deku's outfit, "Nice costume! Wear it and fire!"

"Well you heard the man Deku, go for it," Peter suggested as he took a couple of steps back.

Deku looked at Gran Torino for a moment as Gran Torino stared back at him with a serious expression. Not a second later, the seriousness that was once there faded into one of relaxation, "Who are you?"

Deku and Peter yelled out loud in frustration. At this rate, they will be going nowhere! "This isn't going to cut it!" Peter yelled out before pulling Deku to face him before pointing at Gran Torino. "We aren't going to be doing anything if this the guy who is training us!" Peter signed and let go of Deku and pulled his finger away from Torino.

"I know Peter, I know." Deku said as he clenched his fist and looked at Gran Torino, "We need to hurry. I need to quickly to become able to use One for All because All Might is retired now, and Peter needs to hurry because he is supposed to uphold that title for me until I can carry it. Both of us can't waste any more time with you sir, please excuse us." Deku bowed as he began to walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but I agree with Midoriya. We can not allow time to pass us by anymore." Peter bowed as well before following Deku.

"Hmmm...in that case."

Peter and Deku stopped in their tracks and looked back at Gran Torino. He straightened himself out before taking a deep breath, and suddenly, he launched himself at a wall before he was jumping around the room. Peter and Deku were shocked to see this old man be this quick and versatile, but Peter was even more surprised that he was faster than his eyes. They heard a crash behind them and saw Gran Torino on top of the doorway with the wall under his body being cracked from the impact.

"Holy cow he is fast!" Peter said in amazement as Gran Torino looked at them with a determined expression.

"In that case, that is all the more reason for you two to show me what you got, especially you, you One for All zygote!" Deku's face held one of confusion and slight fear as Gran Torino continued, "I watched the U.A Sports Festival on TV! The way you used that power was not only unthinkable but completely idiotic as well! He may have been called the Symbol of Peace and the number one hero, but his teaching and overseeing skills are even lower than that of a novice! I can't stand the way you use that power, so I will teach you!"

Deku began to notice similarities between the two. Both used the same 'zygotes' phrase and the way they play dumb is ditto as well. " _He really is All Might's teacher!"_  Deku told himself as he swallowed hard, but put on a face that looked driven.

"As for you, webhead!" Gran Torino looked at Peter as Peter looked down.

"Oh great…not this again, I already had enough from Wolverine…" Peter mumbled as he looked up again.

"I can tell that you are better! Either you are holding back, fighting against children has made you soft, or being away from action too long has made you rusty!" Gran Torino blasted at Peter, the young hero looking at him in utter realization. "Now, both of you put on your costumes!"

Peter and Deku grinned and nodded their heads, "Yes sir!" Both made their ways to their hero suitcases and began to put on their suits.

Before Deku started to dress up, he saw that his suit looked different than before. He picked up a manual and read the note inside, "Dear Mr. Izuku Midoriya, when making repairs to your costume, our company decided to make some changes to the materials and design. Thank you for understanding." Deku than imagined an excited Hatsume in his head designing his suit, " _It will look a lot cooler like this, and this baby will work more effectively for him!"_ Deku signed and started to clothe himself in his upgraded suit. "They changed the materials and look without even asking, I wonder if everyone in the support business is like Hatsume." Deku thought out loud.

Peter looked at Deku, "Something wrong?"

Deku looked back with a smile, "Nothing."

Once the two were done, Peter stretched a bit in his Spider-Man outfit. "It always feels great to be in this. Say Deku how are you…" Peter turned to Deku to see that his costume was different. The green was now a darker shade; the white outlines were now black, the 'teeth' on his hoodie was now replaced with a metal respirator, had white cloth shoulder pads, and his legs were now protected heavily with armor that reached to knees. Overall, his outfit received a needed upgrade. Peter grinned slightly, "Nice upgrade. It looks more protective than the one you wore during the fight with me when it was One vs. All."

Deku nodded before turning to Gran Torino, who was on the floor waiting patiently for the two, "I am ready."

"Alright. Webhead, stand aside. I want to test out this zygote first." Peter did as told and moved back, "Zygote. Hit me."

Deku looked concerned, "A-a-are you sure? Honestly, I don't even know if how well the suit is, and if I fire at 100% accidentally, your body wouldn't be able to take it…"

Both Peter and Gran Torino looked at Deku with dumbfounded looks. "Hey, Deku!" Peter called out, "Just do it! He is obviously stronger than he looks!"

"Good grief you are a chatterbox…" Gran Torino said before launching himself at a wall once again and began to jump around the room at lightning speed. Deku kept looking around his surroundings, trying to catch the older man but was failing to see him. Peter was watching in admiration of the retired heroes outstanding speed. He was like a white blur, but you could still see where he was for a split second as he had to stand still as he makes contact with the ground before jumping again. "I am losing patience!" Gran Torino announced as he kicked Deku in the back, Peter's smile now fading a bit.

" _He is serious now."_  Peter thought to himself.

Deku was moved a bit, but stayed on his feet as he looked behind him, "We're doing real combat now?" He asked with slight agitation at the sudden strike.

Peter watched on as Deku could not see where Gran Torino as he kept flying past him left and right before landing on his microwave, smashing it to bits, "You couldn't even see my true strength with that hit earlier?" Deku gasped at this as Gran Torino looked at him with disappointment, "I can't believe the ninth holder of One for All is such a pushover."

" _Ouch. This guy is tough."_  Peter winced as bit as Deku staggered a bit as Gran Torino again started to fly around Deku, causing the green-haired student to back up, but was immediately stopped in place as Gran Torino hit him in the back again. This time, however, Deku let out a weak draw of breath and spat out as the hit was much harder this time. Gran Torino was instantly back with the same strategy as Deku began to try and study the old geezer.

"Deku!" Peter shouted, grabbing Deku's attention, "Stop worrying about everything else and focus on your counterattack!" Peter wanted Deku to improve greatly, but the younger hero needed to learn that he can not worry about every single detail because there is no time to account for everything in the middle of battle.

Deku was once again hit in the back as he was now dropped to his knees. Deku rolled over and began to think to himself, " _Peter is right! I need to focus on how I will retaliate against Gran Torino! Okay! He is fast, and in a space like this, there are little openings for me to attack which means it is perfect for his Quirk! Which means I have to keep him from moving!"_  Deku then figured out Gran Torino's pattern as his right hand began to glow with One for All. "He has passed behind me twice, which means!" Deku quickly got up and turned around to see that his calculations were correct, and Gran Torino was about to strike him from behind once more. " _I got him!"_

Gran Torino grinned as he knew he had been figured out, "Analysis and calculations, huh?"

"Smash!" Deku reached out to grab him, but Gran Torino averted his body so Deku's hand flew past him.

"But, you're stiff!" Deku looked in shock as Gran Torino dodged his smash. Before Deku knew it, he was on the ground with one of Gran Torino's legs on his right arm while Gran Torino's right hand was over his face. "And there is discord in your mind! That is why it turned out like this!"

"I thought I had you for sure…" Deku mustered out.

"You used One for All in the tournament, and in the cavalry battle, you should have a perfect understanding of it. But your admiration for All Might and your sense of duty are like shackles." Gran Torino clarified to Deku.

"Sh-shackles?" Deku said weakly, clearly shaken up by those words.

"It is true you need to get stronger, fast." Gran Torino got off of Deku and looked down at the fallen boy, "But time and enemies will not wait for you to get stronger. You're making One for All more special than it is."

Deku sat up quickly, "Then what should I do?!" Deku asked loudly as Gran Torino headed towards the door.

"Ask webhead. He knows something about mentors and powers; however, I want you to find that answer for yourself. I'm going to buy some grub, in the meantime, both of you start cleaning up." Gran Torino said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, what?!" Peter asked, but was not heard. "Seriously?! I put on my Spider-Man suit for this?!" Peter signed and walked over to Deku and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Deku said as he dusted himself off, "My admiration for All Might is a…shackle?" Deku asked himself.

Peter looked around a bit, inspecting the damage. "So much little pieces of the walls are everywhere, fantastic. Where's the broom?" Peter said as he began to look for the broom.

Deku stood in place pondering on his thoughts for a moment before speaking, "Peter."

Peter found the broom and grabbed it, but looked back at Deku when he heard his name, "Yeah?"

"Did you feel as though you were being held back when you were under Iron Man's wing?" Deku asked Peter as Peter looked a bit stunned.

Peter looked around for a bit as the two shared silence for a while before Peter signed, "No. I did not, but I was holding myself back. It took a harsh punishment from Mr. Stark to make me realize that." Peter looked at Deku in the eyes, "I found out that a group of wanted men were smuggling dangerous weapons upon a large ferry. I tried to stop them, but I got distracted when the FBI appeared out of nowhere. I guess they knew about the weapons too and were there to capture it. While I was out of focus, one of my old enemies named Vulture made his move. He had one of those weapons in the form of a gun, and I started to brawl with him. I managed to swipe the gun away, but I also ended up damaging it and began to panic when it started to fire off shots for no reason. I webbed it down, but that was the third-worst mistake I made that day. The gun went haywire and started to send off these large lasers that split the boat in two. Vulture and one of his henchmen, Shocker, got away. In an attempt to save everyone, I shot webs at every strong point on the boat, so the boat wouldn't collapse. I made a fatal error though; I missed just one strong point, and all my webs started to peel off as they were not strong enough to handle that pressure. I recklessly decided to fire only two webs, one on each side, to try and hold the boat together myself. I did not care if I would be ripped in two, I just wanted to save everyone. Before any more damage could happen, Iron Man showed up with his Iron Legion, basically an army of Iron Man suits, and not only did they push the boat together, but they sealed the cracks as well to make sure it wouldn't split again."

Peter signed as Deku listened attentively, "Mr. Stark ordered one of his suits to take me to a nearby building so I wouldn't cause any more harm. I was mad, I was frustrated, and I was beyond upset because I was blaming Mr. Stark at that moment for what happened. I tried to tell him about the weapons, and I thought he was not listening to me, but he was. An Iron Man suit came to me and told me that I crossed a line by hacking into my current suit, which had an AI in it that is currently being fixed by Hatsume and Power Loader, sneaking around his back, and for doing the one thing he told me not to do which was be an idiot. He also told me that everyone was okay, but no thanks to me. I started to yell at him for how he was not paying attention to me and that I was trying to tell him something but he wouldn't listen, and this is where I made my second worst mistake of the day. I told him that he did not care about the people." Peter chuckled a little, "Little did I know that Mr. Stark was in that suit because the second I said that, the suit opened up to reveal that he was inside the suit. He stepped out of it, and I knew I was in for one hell of a lecture."

Peter looked down, "He told me that he called the FBI, that he was listening to me and that everyone around him was calling him crazy for taking me under his wing. For allowing a fifteen-year-old boy to swing the city doing all kinds of dangerous things with a multimillion-dollar suit. Mr. Stark explained to me that if someone had died, that would have been on me, but if I died, that would be on him and he did not need that on his conscious. At that moment, I told him I was trying to be like him, and he told me that I shouldn't be like him, that I should be better than him. Mr. Stark demanded that I gave him back this suit because he felt that I was a liability, and I was at the time, I just did not know it. I begged him to not take it, that I was nothing without it. I will never forget what he told me, 'If you are nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it.'" Peter looked up at Deku. Deku's face was a mix of emotions ranging from shock, horror, and sadness. Peter then got serious, "What was the stupidest mistake I made that day?"

Deku blinked and snapped out of his trance, "What?"

"What was the stupidest mistake I made that day?" Peter repeated himself.

Deku looked lost, "I…uh…."

Peter signed and placed a hand on Deku's shoulder, "Remember what I told you in the final parts of my story. I said something very important, and it directly relates to you too."

Deku had placed a hand on his chin before he began to think to himself. Peter did cause many dumb mistakes in the day, but what was the worst one he made that day? What separates Peter from himself in regards to Tony and All Might. Both look up to them as they are their idols, but why does Peter feel more…like an individual. Like he is his own person. Deku shot his eyes up and looked at Peter in realization, "You tried to be like him. That was the worst mistake you made."

Peter nodded his head, "Exactly. I was trying to be like him. I am not Tony Stark; I am Peter Parker. I am Spider-Man; he is Iron Man. I can't be Iron Man because he shoots lasers and flies in a billion-dollar one-man war machine, a suit unlike any other. I shoot webs from my wrists, and I can't fly, but I can swing around. I can not be Tony Stark, and no matter how hard I try, I could never be him. I don't have his brain; I don't have his money, I don't have his lifestyle, etc. In other words, Deku, you shouldn't strive to be an All Might copycat. You should strive to be yourself, be Deku. Be someone better than All Might."

Deku smiled widely and nodded his head, "So I should stop trying to be like All Might! No matter how hard I try, I should just be myself. Not an Iron Man wannabe, but Spider-Man. I can only be me, and that is what I should have been doing, to begin with!" Deku looked very giddy for a bit as he was very proud of him of himself. Peter just chuckled lightly and went to sweep up the mess on the ground. In a moment, Deku paused, "Wait. But that still doesn't solve what Gran Torino means by I am stiff."

"That one is easy. Just go on one of your famous mumble trances and you'll figure it out." Peter said without looking to him.

"Not funny…" Deku retorted as he began to think to himself.

A few minutes had passed as Peter swept up most of the rubble. He was also thinking to himself about what Gran Torino said about him not being at his best, " _It is true, though. I know I have not been the same since I got here. That clearly showed when I was at the Sports Festival and facing off against Tsu. I was getting pummeled too easily, and she was fighting like an amateur. I wonder if Tsu knows if I am getting weaker because she did not chastise me about not being at my best, or she believes that is the best I can do. I was able to take on the whole class at one point no problem, even that Nomu at the USJ for a moment, yet I am not able to overpower her in one match?"_  Peter paused his thoughts for a moment and let out a huge breath, "Wow I am a big jerk; I'm calling Tsu weak. But then again, who else can I compare myself to at the moment?" Peter looked at Deku, who was now in a trance and mumbling like crazy, "Still kinda creepy." Peter said before Deku clapped his hands together.

"That's it!" Deku yelled out as he ran over to a table, reached into one of the bags on his utility belt and pulled out a notebook with a pencil. He opened the notebook and began to furiously write into it, "I've been thinking One for All and the smash as a special move! I saw it up close, why didn't I notice it?! Quirks are apart of your body! I need to think of One for All more, more evenly!"

Peter grinned to himself, " _You're something else, Deku. You're going to be a great hero one day; I know that for a fact."_

Unbeknownst to the duo, Gran Torino was outside and listening in with a proud smirk on his face, " _His thinking is flexible; I knew that from the way he moved in the Sports Festival. You really found someone special, huh, Toshinori?"_

* * *

_**Uraraka** _

Uraraka was Hosu City, the same place Iida is interning at. At first, she was assumed Gunhead's Agency would be elsewhere but was surprised when his location was just outside of Hosu City. Uraraka was expecting Gunhead to be this fierce person, like a drill sergeant. What Uraraka got, though….was the complete opposite. Gunhead was a softy, a friendly man. His voice was not intimidating at all, in fact, it was adorable. Gunhead was not what Uraraka was expecting.

After getting introductions and a slight briefing out of the way, Uraraka was told to put on her hero costume for they were to go out patrolling in Hosu City. Hopefully, along the way, she could bump into Iida and check on him. …Maybe even ask him if he really is looking for revenge.

"Basic Hero duties involve controlling crime, see? When a crime occurs, the police will contact the heroes for support. The request will come all at once by district, okay? We file reports on the services we provided, like assisting with assets or rescuing people, to the government office. And then, we receive payment based on an examination conducted by a special agency. We usually get a percentage." Gunhead told Uraraka as they were walking down the sidewalk of Hosu. Gunhead is a heavy muscular figure with spiky, gray hair. His hero costume consists of a white mask with four holes that resemble gun muzzles, dark gray pads that cover his neck to his shoulders over a black vest with no shirt underneath, and wears brown pants, black boots and his signature steel bracers, each in the shape of a revolver chamber.

Uraraka was looking up to her teacher in awe and with focus; however, her focus was on something else entirely. She heard what Gunhead was saying, but was not processing the words. Uraraka was focused on Gunhead's voice. It was just too adorable to listen to. "His voice is so cute," Uraraka told herself. Gunhead suddenly stopped as Uraraka did as well. "Why the sudden stop, sir?" Uraraka asked.

"See that man over there?" Gunhead pointed in the direction of a man who was carrying heavy objects by himself to a nearby car, and he was struggling. "Even without payment, a good hero helps those in need. Call it being a good samaritan."

Uraraka nodded in understanding and went over to help the man. She lightly tapped the objects as they now became weightless. Uraraka quickly grabbed onto them as the man let go in confusion of how they became so light. "Sorry, I used my Quirk to make them weightless. You looked at though you were having trouble."

The man looked down at Uraraka and smiled, "Thank you." He tilted his head slightly, "Are you a hero? You seem to young to be one."

Uraraka smiled back, "No, sir. Right now I am doing an internship."

The man chuckled lightly as he opened up the trunk of his car and placed the stuff in it before closing it. "Thank you once again."

Uraraka bowed, "You are welcome."

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Ochaco Uraraka." Uraraka replied happily.

"Uraraka…say, your part of Class 1-A from U.A aren't you?" The man questioned.

Uraraka nodded, "Yes I am."

The man smiled more, "I might bump into you at U.A. You can say I'm the 'new guy.'"

Uraraka looked surprised, "Oh! You just got hired?" Uraraka beamed more, "Congratulations! If you don't mind, what is your name?"

The man's smile kept up, "Dr. Banner. But you can call me Bruce."

* * *

_**Peter and Deku** _

Time had passed quickly. It was already night, and Gran Torino was knocked out cold on his bed. Peter and Deku, still in their hero outfits, were looking at the old man sleep quite loudly.

"Is he asleep?" Deku whispered to Peter.

"I guess so. I mean, he is snoring." Peter replied as the two slowly left the room. "Are you sure you didn't see anything about him? Not even a record on file?" Peter asked Deku.

Deku shook his head, "No. Not one trace. He is a real mystery."

Peter took in a breath before exhaling, "Okay. What did you want to do again?"

"Follow me." Deku simply replied as they approached the door. Both boys left the apartment as they walked into the safer parts of Hosu city, from there, Deku took Peter to a small empty alleyway that was in between two large business buildings. Inside of the alleyway was nothing but piles of trash bags. "I want to practice on using One for All. I want to feel as though as me and the Quirk are one, not separated."

"Okay." Peter crossed his arms, "And what do you plan on doing then?"

"I'm going to jump from wall to wall until I can get to the top of the building," Deku responded as he crouched down and charged up his legs. Deku launched himself into the air at the wall, only for him to hit it face first. Peter burst out laughing as Deku fell and landed on the garbage below. "It's not funny!" Deku said as he got up and looked over to Peter with embarrassment.

Peter stifled a laugh, "You're right…IT'S HILARIOUS!" Peter laughed more as Deku looked down in shame. Peter wiped a tear from his eye, "Deku, you put all of your energy in one movement. That's not good because then you have to think fast and move the rest of your energy elsewhere, and that takes too long." Peter calmed himself while Deku listened to him, "Watch me." Peter jumped towards the wall, but unlike Deku, he already had energy stored in his arms so he was able to quickly jump from wall to wall effortlessly. Once Peter reached the top, he let himself fall to the ground before landing on his feet in front of Deku. "See that? My energy was not focused in one place."

Deku looked confused for a moment before it hit him. Deku's whole face changed into pure shock and understanding, "I understand…I understand now!"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, "Understand what?"

"I've been using One for All in places that I needed it in, like flipping on a switch! But with that, my reaction time for my second and third movement grew slower and slower! I should have flipped the switch on throughout my entire body instead of having it stored in place!" Deku then crouched slightly and began to charge. At first, his legs were glowing, but then slowly, his entire body began to glow a bright green before shooting out green electricity with that.

Peter smiled widely seeing this, "Yes...YES!"

Deku had focused One for All around his body before he looked at Peter with a hard face, "I get it! It's working!" Deku said with a giant, glowing red 'X' across his face. Deku was struggling to get a grasp on his as his body and voice were shaky.

"Test it! Do what I did!" Peter shouted as Deku launched himself from the ground and towards the wall. Instead of hitting it, Deku stuck was stuck on the wall for a moment before he jumped to the other wall and began to hop from wall to wall until he was at the top. "Heck yes!" Peter jumped as Deku landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Deku placed on hand on his knee before collapsing onto one knee, the energy he had flowed faded away as he was panting hard. "I...I did it." Deku muttered out.

Peter walked towards Deku and stuck a hand out. Deku looked up and took it as Peter helped him up. Peter looked at Deku with a proud look, "I'm so proud of you." Peter said as Deku smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, dad." Deku laughed as Peter laughed as well.

"I did sound like a dad for a moment, huh?" Peter said as the two then walked out of the alleyway, their mission already over. "Tomorrow, the real training begins."

* * *

_**Taskmaster** _

Taskmaster knew better than to be walking around in daylight. Even in the alleyways, it was better to be working at night, especially in a new world where almost every individual could be a challenge. Taskmaster knew who he was looking for, and he knew how to find him as well. "If he is hunting for heroes, then he will most definitely be scouting the area for any potential targets. If anything, he is on the rooftops." Taskmaster stopped and examined the area around him. There was a ladder on the side of an apartment that had stairs going to the top. Taskmaster ran towards the ladder, jumped, and grabbed onto it. He climbed it until he got to the top where he quickly made his way up the stairs and onto the roof. Not a second later, in the distance, he saw a roof jumper. "There he is."

Taskmaster gave chase to the roof jumper as both were hopping from building to building. Taskmaster, being the expert veteran that he is, was ready for anything from any landmines, to bullets, to knives or whatever the Hero Killer could throw at him. Taskmaster knew he should be careful for if he loses Hero Killer without even getting him to meet the League, he would most likely lose out on his contract, and this was the biggest contract he has ever been offered in his whole career.

Taskmaster watched as the shadowy figure jumped down into an alleyway. He heard a yell and some struggling before it was dead silent. Taskmaster slowly approached to the edge and looked over the edge to see a hero on the ground and a clear view of the Hero Killer.

Stain had on a dark combat suit, plated with sleeveless metal armor across his body with yellowed bandages wrapped around his arms from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wore long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees were protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. Not to mention that he dons a signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as a tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

Stain had many blades on the sides of his chest, but one long sword with blood on it. The Hero Killer looked ready to plunge the sword into the back of the hero. Stain jumped back when he sensed danger coming as an arrow was shot into the head of the hero. Taskmaster jumped down and landed in front of Stain. "Easy there, I just wanna talk." Taskmaster said as he got a better view of Stain. Stain had a muscular physique and distinct hunch and has a flat, somewhat triangular face with no nose as well as long black messy hair that would cover his face if not for the mask and headband.

"Who are you?" Stain asked, still in a defensive position.

"Taskmaster. You never heard of me, you could say I am new around here." Taskmaster responded.

"What is your business with me then?" Stain's eyes sharpened as if he was expecting a fight to break out.

"I've been hired by a group that wants to do the hero society well." Taskmaster started, "From what they hear about you, you target unworthy heroes who only rescue people if they gain fame and money out of it. My group shares a somewhat similar goal. They want the people to realize the dystopia they are living in, and for them to open their eyes and see the world for what it is. Nothing more but a bunch of celebrities posing as heroic figures."

Stain looked surprised to see that Taskmaster was speaking about an ambition that is relevant to his. Stain wiped the shocked look off of his face and eased up as he saw this group as a potential ally, "What is the name of the faction?"

"League of Villains." Stain looked unimpressed. Taskmaster chuckled a bit, "I know, but I didn't come up with it. I am just the messenger for them right now, and they wish to extend you an invitation to talk." Taskmaster pulled out a card and flicked towards the Hero Killer who caught it. "That has the address for where they are located, whether you take up on the invitation is up to you." Taskmaster then fled the scene, leaving the same way as he came.

Stain looked at the paper for a moment before he put it in his pocket. He looked down at the dead hero and thought to himself, " _I may have just met this 'Taskmaster,' but he has 'dangerous' written all over him. I should not take him lightly if I ever do combat with him."_  Stain then walked away from the scene and decided to visit the League tomorrow.

* * *

_**Peter and Deku** _

Gran Torino was slow to get up as he took his time when he first awakened. The old man worked as a pro hero, so it would make sense his body would be worn out as he aged. Gran Torino had taken his time getting ready for another day with his interns before he made his way downstairs to be greeted by said interns.

"Good morning, Gran Torino!" Deku and Peter said with smiles and looking fresh.

"Early birds huh?" Gran Torino said as he walked by them, "From the way you both look, I assume you had a good night's sleep?"

"Even better than that!" Deku said happily.

Gran Torino eyed him, "Is that so?"

"Yup!" Deku then placed both hands by his sides and began to charge up One for All. Gran Torino turned his body to Deku and looked surprised by as Deku was producing green lightning from his body. "I finally figured out how to control One for All, somewhat!" Deku said in between grunts.

"Was this your doing?" Gran Torino looked at Peter, who had a cheerful smile planted on his face.

"Nope! I just mentioned how I kept my power spread throughout my body, and Midoriya figured out the rest!" Peter said proudly.

"Well then." Gran Torino walked towards a chair, "You two fight."

Deku released the pressure of One for All and looked towards Gran Torino with Peter, "What?" Both of them said. "Right now?"

"Yes right now!" Gran Torino barked as he pointed his cane to Peter, "I didn't accept you without a reason, and you are more capable of training him than me!" Gran Torino signed, "I'll admit I am hesitant to allow this considering I have a personal history with One for All, but I am too old to take the constant punishment. Had you not been here, Webhead, I would have trained him myself. I know you are more capable than what you showed at the Sports Festival, and I believe having the two of you spar will improve both of you." Gran Torino closed his eyes for a moment, "The zygote here would be able to get a better handle on One for All, and with you helping him, maybe even improve faster than I could do in my current state. Also, it would prove beneficial to him in the long run since you are constantly with him whereas I will only be tutoring him for a week. As for you though, Webhead, when the zygote achieves a better understanding of One for All, then he will push you farther, and you will possibly be back to your old self before you got here."

Peter and Deku looked at each. "I guess it makes sense," Deku said.

"Yeah, it does." Peter then placed a hand on his chin, "But I don't see how I will be able to get Midoriya to improve if his body can not withstand the power without breaking."

"That is true. The zygote here does not have enough mass to exert much power from One for All." Gran Torino said as Deku looked disappointed, "However," Deku looked up, "Bodies are adaptable. Bodies are capable of adapting to different environments, including new physical limitations or additions. And that includes Quirks like One for All." Gran Torino smirked a little, "If his body uses One for All constantly, and he is training it to get a greater hold of it, then his body will adjust to the new feelings. Thus, increasing how much power One for All can be used." Both Deku and Peter looked excited to learn this information, "It will be a much slower process, but that is all you can do until he builds himself better."

Deku clenched his fists in anticipation, "Then there is no time to waste!" Deku then stood in a fighting pose, "Come on, Peter, let's do this!"

Peter smirked and got into his pose, "Fine, but I'm not taking it easy on you!"

"Good. I would hate that." Deku paused for a moment, "Now I sound like Kacchan." Deku then charged up One for All for a few moments, "Ready?"

"Ready?"

Gran Torino held a smirk as he lifted his hand for a moment before bringing it down, "Begin!"

* * *

_**X-23 and Nightcrawler** _

Nightcrawler and X-23 had just finished an interview with the press about why they invaded the Sports Festival, and what their affiliation was with the 'Hulk Rampage' event that happened. Both X-Men shared their reasons, all of it being scripted by U.A, and they had no ties with Hulk. They also expressed how 'grateful' they were to be given a second chance at a better life from U.A extending a hand to them, and placing them in a special rehab course. They also apologized to everyone to the masses and said that in the future, they will be helping the people instead of causing trouble.

X-23 and Nightcrawler were walking down the sidewalk of Hosu City as most of the populace recognized them, but also avoided them too. X-23 couldn't care less about it, but it bothered Nightcrawler. Not because he craved attention, no, he was bothered by the reason why people avoided him. They saw them as criminals still.

"It seems as though we have a long ways to go before the public can trust us," Nightcrawler said.

"Like I care if they like me or not," X-23 replied with her hands in her pockets.

"I know you do not care," Nightcrawler signed a bit, "But I do not want to be outcasted in this world either. It is meant for people like us, Laura."

X-23 looked towards Kurt for a moment. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking forward, "I won't argue with that. This world is meant for mutants whether if they are affiliated with the X-Men or Brotherhood. All of us could be living in peace here."

"Laura. Do you think we are capable of going home?" Nightcrawler somberly asked, "As much of a paradise this world seems to be, it is not home."

X-23 looked down, "I don't know. Peter has been stuck here for over a year now and he's even got a girlfriend. If there was a way back home, Peter would never allow a relationship to bloom because he wouldn't want to hurt whoever he is dating. In this case, that frog girl."

"Asui, Tsuyu. That is her name." Nightcrawler informed.

"Whatever. Anyways, I am not sure, but from what our current situation, there is no chance of ever going back home." X-23 signed as she kicked a pebble, "Kurt, as much I don't want to say it, there may be a time where this place might become home."

Nightcrawler averted his eyes down to the ground, "...I didn't even get to say goodbye to everyone…"

X-23 looked at Kurt, "I know," X-23 softly spoke, "It hurts me too…" X-23 then grew a firm look on her face and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "We'll stick together. You and me."

Kurt looked up to X-23 and nodded with a brief smile, "Okay." X-23 smiled lightly, but it left as fast as it came. Kurt took a deep breath and look forward again, "Let's not dwell on these sad times. We're in a whole new world. I am curious about many things, especially about how they govern these 'Quirks.' What did this world do that is different from ours?"

"It reminds me of the 'SuperHero Registration Act', except without the stupid bullshit in it like the reveal of one's identity." X-23 shared.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Kurt chuckled a little, "To think we could have been living in a world like this if the US Government and Tony took the liberty of thinking things through."

X-23 nodded her head, "There were too many egos involved on both sides."

Nightcrawler nodded his head, "That is true. Everyone had a big ego." Nightcrawler then noticed something, "Say…how much of the population do you think is made up of mutants?"

X-23 shrugged her shoulders, "Fifty-fifty? Maybe less."

"Could be. Now I am very curious. I should research this after our meeting with U.A." Nightcrawler said, now extremely fascinated by this world. X-23 had nodded her head before she sniffed the air. Nightcrawler was now curious, "What's up?"

"I smell someone familiar. One of the new people we met in Peter's class." X-23 kept sniffing until she saw two men walking towards them. A man with a blue and white, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt that tucks into his orange gloves with dark pants, white boots and a helmet that features a fish-like fin and blue visor. The other was a person in white armor. He wore a helmet that covered up their entire face with many holes where the mouth and nose would be at. His legs had twin-engine designs on the front of the thighs, and three exhaust pipes on their back with another three smaller ones on their legs.

Both X-Men stopped as the white armored individual's body shook in surprise, "X-23, Wagner?" The man spoke.

"Iida?" Kurt said, recognizing the voice.

The other man looked between the two X-Men and Iida, "You know these two?" The man's face expressed surprise and concern. No doubt he knows the deeds the X-Men have done.

Iida bowed slightly, "Yes. They were introduced to my class within the week." Iida said as he left out the part that they were now part of his class. "They are fine people, believe me, sir."

The man looked sheepish for a moment, "Please, Iida. Just call me, 'Manual'." Manual said as he looked at the two teens. "Though I am glad both of you took the opportunity U.A gave you, it will be hard to earn people's trust. It's not impossible, but it is difficult. You just have to work for it."

Kurt smiled, "We understand. And we intend to be better."

Manual smiled back, "Good to hear. I would like to stay and chat, but Iida here is interning for me and I have to show him the basics of being heroes."

"We understand. We're making our way back to U.A actually, our presence is required there immediately." Kurt explained.

The two groups parted ways after brief farewells. X-23 and Kurt stopped and looked behind them, "I did not expect to see one of our classmates today."

"I wonder why he chose this city to intern at. It's big, yes, but also completely guarded by heroes. If anything, that makes this place a safer place to be since any open villain attacks would be stopped in a second." X-23 evaluated. "Then again, smart villains always work in the shadows, or at night."

Kurt nodded his head, "Agreed." Kurt then noticed that the sky was now having an orange tint to it. "We should move. It is getting late. Let's find a place to eat, then hop on a train?" X-23 nodded her head in approval as the two X-Men walked towards a nearby food joint.

* * *

_**Stain** _

Before going to where the address was, Stain made sure to research it. No doubt it could be a trap for all he knew. Once he did some proper investigation, Stain declared the place 'safe' and made his way inside. Once inside, he was greeted to an empty bar with a lone TV on a stand near to where Kurogiri was as he was cleaning a wine glass. In front of him, on a stool, was Shigaraki. Kurogiri was the first to notice Stain's arrival, "Welcome, Hero Killer: Stain"

Stain eyeballed the two and looked around the room for a moment. He noticed that Taskmaster was not present. "Where's Taskmaster?"

"Out on another mission." Shigaraki said as he scratched his chin, "I assume Taskmaster informed you of why we want you to join us?"

Stain nodded once, "He did. Taskmaster told me we share a goal about seeing Hero society exposed for what it is. I came to see if that is true, but first, tell me one notable accomplishment you have achieved as a group." Stain was not about to join a group of nobodies, especially one that has yet to prove themselves.

"We were behind the USJ attack," Shigaraki replied as Kurogiri proceeded to explain the plans.

"I see." Stain said, looking convinced, "And you wish to add me to your numbers?"

"Yes," Shigaraki answered, "You have the much more experience as a villain."

"Okay. But tell me," Stain stared intently at Shigaraki, "What are you after then?"

"I just wanna kill All Might, and anything I do not like must be destroyed." Shigaraki said with a relaxed tone, "Including these damn children." Shigaraki pulled out a couple of photos of Class 1-A, but two of them were visible. One of Peter and the other was Deku.

Stain did not look impressed, instead, he was frustrated on the inside. Taskmaster said this group shared a common goal with him, but he was looking at the brat. "I was a fool to believe Taskmaster." Stain said with anger, "You're the type of person I hate the most."

"What?" Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked stunned.

"You want to join your childish tantrum?" Stain said as he slowly reached to his sides and gripped the handles of two blades. "You kill, but without a purpose. What are you trying to do to hero society? Show it something it already knows?"

Kurogiri looked at Stain with slight fear, but mostly with concern. " _Stain...He was brought to help Tomura grow. But….is this too much? He may end up killing Tomura!"_ Kurogiri looked towards the TV, "Master, is it alright to let this continue?!"

"There is no point in telling Tomura the answer, he must learn on his own." The TV spoke, "That is why I sent Taskmaster away as he would intervene without hesitation, and he would ruin this chance."

Stain ignored what the TV was saying as he rushed towards Shigaraki. Kurogiri was about to fight back, but Stain quickly cut Kurogiri deeply on his left arm and licked his blade. Suddenly, Kurogiri froze in place. Shigaraki got up quickly was ready to attack, but was stabbed in his right shoulder and pushed towards the ground with Stain kneeling on top of him.

"Pathetic." Stain spat at Shigaraki, "You want to add me to your numbers, yet you lack basic traits in achieving one's goals. Conviction and desire. Those without either or are just weak will be weeded out. It is only natural, how else would I have been able to defeat you so easily?" Stain lectured Tomura. Stain was ready to kill Tomura and Kurogiri, but that all depends on what the tantrum child says next.

"Ow….this hurts quite a bit." Shigaraki said blankly, "Kurogiri, get him out of here."

"I...can't move!" Kurogiri said as his body refused to move, "I think it's the Hero Killer's quirk!"

Stain was now losing his patience, "Heroes of today have turned the meaning of the word 'hero' into a joke. 'Hero' today could stand for 'a cosplaying celebrity.' Those type of heroes and villains like you who wave their powers idly deserve to perish." Stain moved his free hand, which had another blade in it, towards Shigaraki's neck, more specifically, where the hand that covered his face was. However, Shigaraki quickly grabbed the knife.

"No. Not this hand." Shigaraki said as one red pupil bore into Stain's eye, "I'll kill you if ever touch this palm." Shigaraki said as the knife began to quickly rust and crack. Stain looked surprised at Shigaraki because his voice changed from a relaxed tone to one that held purpose. But his aura, it was strong, stronger than any other one Stain has felt in a long time, "You talk a lot, you know that? Conviction? I don't have anything like that." Shigaraki said as he squished his hand on the blade, reducing it to nothing more but dust. "Though if I had to say I did have any 'Conviction,' it would revolve around All Might. I just want to see this society burn, to kill trash like him that get worshipped like gods." Shigaraki said with a small and maniacal grin.

Shigaraki then took a swipe at Stain to grab him but missed as Stain jumped off of him and gain distance. Shigaraki stood up and rolled his shoulders, "And just when my last injury was healing. We don't even have a medic on our team, you know? Taskmaster is great, but he's an assassin, not a first aid. Are you going to take responsibility for this one?!" Shigaraki was aggressively scratching his neck now.

"So, that is the type of person you are." Stain calmly said.

"What?" Shigaraki was now confused, but still rather pissed off.

"Our goals oppose each other, however; we share do share a common desire. To destroy the present." Stain stated.

"Stop toying with me. Go home and die." Shigaraki did not like Stain, in fact; he hated him now, "I am the type of person you hate the most, right?"

"I was testing your motive." Stain admitted as he sheaths his remaining blade, "People show their true colors when they are on the verge of death. You are different from everyone else. You do have a 'desire', a conviction, but it still needs to sprout. How will you let it grow? Though I may not get to see it if I kill you first, though." Stain openly threatened.

"You want to kill me?" Shigaraki said as he noticed Kurogiri was finally able to move, "Kurogiri, I do not want this mad man on our team."

"Tomura Shigaraki, Stain will be a great assist on the team." Kurogiri opposed, "The negotiations were successful."

Stain licked his lips, "My business is done. Send me back to Hosu City, there is a mission I need to complete." Stain demanded. Kurogiri agreed as a portal opened behind him. Stain stepped inside and walked into a familiar alleyway.

Stain looked around to see if anyone noticed him. "No one saw me. Good." Stain said as the portal closed behind him. Stain then fled into the shadows to find a new target.

* * *

_**Peter and Deku** _

"And I beat you….again," Peter said as he holds Deku on the floor with both of his hands gripping both of Deku's wrists and a foot on his back. "Sheesh. This is going to be much more difficult than I thought." Peter admitted as he got off Deku.

Deku was bruised, scratched up, and looking a bit weary whereas Peter was clean of any damages. "Yeah." Deku said with a pant, "I'm still surprised I haven't even landed a single hit on you. How did Asui-"

"Tsu." Peter interrupted.

Deku stared at him for a moment, "How did Tsu almost managed to beat you at the Sports Festival, yet I can't even get a finger on you?"

"You're too predictable. Plus…" Peter shifted a bit, "She got into my head for a moment." Peter scratched the back of his head. "You fight like every other thug I go up against in New York, so it is easy for me to read your moves. You may be faster and stronger, but you act the same." Peter then placed his hand on his chin, "Maybe you need more experience. Sparing could only go so far."

"Hey, I am the tutor here, not you." Gran Torino said as he brought a plate of microwaved Taiyaki. "Although I must admit, that isn't a bad idea." Gran Torino acknowledged as the three began to chow down on their food.

"How will I gain more experience then?" Deku asked as he swallowed his food.

Gran Torino smirked as he finished up his Taiyaki, "Both of you put on your hero costumes, it is time to move onto to stage two." Gran Torino spoke.

The two young heroes looked one another for a moment, "Okay then." Peter said as he motioned for Deku to follow him.

It didn't take long until Peter and Deku were in their hero costumes and outside of the building. "In other words, let's go fight some villains!" Gran Torino announced. Spider-Man looked excited to finally be in action while Deku looked worried.

"What?! All of a sudden?!" Deku said with anxiety.

"Finally! Some real hero work!" Spider-Man said happily.

"If you only fight one opponent for too long, you develop weird habits. You need to experience different types of fighting, so you can easily adjust." Gran Torino explained as he began to walk down the sidewalk, "This is an internship, after all, you didn't think we wouldn't be fighting villains did you?"

"Yeah, Midoriya." Spider-Man turned to his friend, "Another great trait that you need to learn is 'Improvisation.' Not every plan you make is going to succeed, and planing during a battle can take too long. So fighting villains will also be a great way to improve your improvisation skills."

Deku nods his head in agreement, but still looks angst, "I understand what you are both are saying, but I just don't feel ready…I still need time to prepare..."

"Midoriya, sometimes, there will be no time to prepare yourself for battles." Spider-Man said from his wisdom, "Sometimes, you just have run into a situation with just your guts and wits alone. I know you are not feeling comfortable using One for All: Full Cowling right now given you just unlocked it, but like we said, the best way to improve yourself to be in the fights."

"Besides. We're not going to be fighting any major villains, kid. We're going up against common criminals, so you'll grow at a reasonable pace." Gran Torino revealed while waving for a taxi. The taxi stopped as all three got into the back seat. "We're heading towards an urban area due to this city having a decreasing population, so the crime rate will be bigger there instead of here. That is why there are more hero agencies in those areas then there are in other districts. The bigger the population, the bigger the crime rate. Around Shibuya, we'll find many small fights." Gran Torino explained.

"Shibuya?! You mean the one in Tokyo?!" Deku asked in surprise as Spider-Man looked surprised too.

"We're going that far?!" Spider-Man asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't think I would be wearing my costume in such a fashionable place!" Deku meekly said with a faint blush.

"That's what you're worried about?" Spider-Man asked with a hand on his chin.

Gran Torino lightly chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to wear it if you weren't with a hero, right? Be happy you'll be able to display it on a grand stage."

Deku looked up as he just realized something, "We're taking the bullet train from Kofu towards Shinjuku, correct?"

Gran Torino nodded, "Yes."

Deku looked towards Spider-Man, "We'll be passing through Hosu City then."

Spider-Man eyes squinted a bit, "Hmm…" Spider-Man signed, "I wonder how Iida is doing."

Gran Torino perked up, "Iida? You know an 'Iida'?"

Both of them nodded. Iida explained to them long ago about how well known his family name is in the hero industry, so it makes sense Gran Torino would know of them too. "Yes," Deku spoke up, "Tenya Iida." Deku then looked down, "He is the younger brother of Ingenium…"

Gran Torino looked surprised, but then his face fell to one of sympathy, "Oh." Gran Torino's face hardened, "Isn't Hosu City where Ingenium was attacked by Hero Killer: Stain?"

"Yeah," Spider-Man confirmed.

"Hmmm…" Gran Torino closed his eyes, "I hope your friend isn't seeking out vengeance."

"We hope so too…" Spider-Man signed as the car ride remained silent the rest of the way.

* * *

_**X-23 and Kurt** _

X-23 and Kurt were exiting out of a local food joint. The service treated the duo like common citizens, which was a nice change of pace for the two since they have been receiving looks the whole day.

"That place had great food. We should come here again if we get the chance." Kurt admitted as the duo walked towards the train station.

"Eh. Six out of ten." X-23 judged while carrying a bag filled with leftovers.

"Says the one with the leftovers." Kurt teased. X-23 simply smirked in response.

The two quietly made their way to the train station and sat at a nearby bench. "This is the longest we have ever hanged out alone, you realize that?" Kurt says in some shock at the revelation.

"Yeah, I know." X-23 looked at the clock, "It's also one of the most peaceful days I ever have had in my life. Usually, I'm either fighting or dying or both."

"Don't jinx it." Kurt laughed a little, "I would prefer not to be fighting right now. I wanna end the day without a sore body."

***BOOM!***

Everyone in the train station looked startled as Kurt's eyes gazed over to X-23, "I was right, you jinxed it."

"Shut up, Kurt!" X-23 growled as another loud explosion was heard and the civilian populace began to panic. "Let's go check it out!"

"Right!"

Both of them ran outside the train station and saw a massive cloud of smoke a few blocks away.

"Villains." Kurt said as he looked towards X-23, "I'll get the pedestrians to safety, you take care of the scoundrels!" Kurt said as both of them took off towards the danger while avoiding the scared residents. "And don't kill them either!" Kurt almost forgot to say as X-23 rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to!" X-23 replied as her hand claws were unsheathed.

* * *

_**Spider-Man and Deku** _

Deku, Spider-Man, and Gran Torino were aboard the train that was would take them to Shibuya. For Deku and Gran Torino, it was easy to board the train. For Spider-Man, however, it proved to be a little difficult with the attention of the locals, and it almost made him miss the train.

Deku and Spider-Man were sitting together on the train while Gran Torino sat in a row in front of them as each row only contained two seats.

"Have you ever been to, Shibuya, Deku?" Spider-Man asked.

Deku shook his head, "No. But I have seen pictures of it online, and on TV too." Deku smiled and leaned back in his seat, "It's a very special place. It's one of Tokyo's most colorful and busiest districts, filled with shopping malls, some of the best diners, and is the birthplace of much Japanese fashion and entertainment trends." Deku then laughed a bit nervously, "Having saying that, I hope my outfit doesn't get noticed or laughed at," Deku looked down, "Because that would be very embarrassing…"

Spider-Man laughed at his friend's dismay, "You look awesome, Deku. A lot better some others I've seen in my universe like Hypno Hustler." Spider-Man then began to laugh as he thought back to some of the weirdest people he ever faced, "Or Typeface, a guy with letters tattooed on his face! No, Big Wheel! That guy was just a man inside a large wheel and controlling it!" Spider-Man said as he continued to laugh, Deku now laughing a little alongside him. "If I am ever able to, I'll show you pictures of them and you'll see that your costume is worthy of a fashion award compared to theirs," Spider-Man said as his phone suddenly began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Tsu, "Oh! It's Tsu." He looked towards Deku, "Wanna say hi?"

Deku smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

Spider-Man lifted his mask above his mouth before answering the phone, "Hey babe, what's up?"

" _Nothing much. Just got dismissed for the day. We went on patrol, but encountered nothing, again."_  Tsu said over the phone, " _Also, sorry for not calling yesterday, I passed out as soon as I went to bed."_

Spider-Man chucked, "No worries. I did the same too."

" _How are you doing?"_

"Doing great, Deku and I are on our way to…." Spider-Man looked at Deku, "To where again?"

"Shibuya and hi Asu-I mean Tsu!" Deku said happily.

" _Tell Midoriya I said hi,"_ Tsu said.

"Tsu says hi."

"How is her internship going along?" Deku then got a bit jumpy, "Did she fight any villains?!"

Spider-Man then handed the phone over to Deku, "Just talk to her if you want to know."

" _I heard your questions; it's amazing, and no I haven't fought any villains."_ Tsu said with a small laugh, " _How's your internship with Peter?"_

"More than amazing!" Deku said in pure joy, "I finally learned how to control my Quirk without hurting myself!"

" _Kero?! Really?!"_ Tsu was very surprised.

"Yeah! Peter helped me figure it out, and…Tsu, Peter is the best." Deku praised, causing Spider-Man to flush lightly under his mask.

" _I know he is."_ Tsu said with a happy croak, " _I'm very happy for you. Have you told Uraraka yet?"_

"Oh! I should tell her right now! Here, I'll give the phone back to Peter." Deku said as he handed Spider-Man his phone.

"You got him excited." Spider-Man joked as he watched Deku whip his phone out and text Uraraka. "Did you tell him to tell Uraraka?"

" _Well, it was the only way to get you back on the phone without telling him too."_  Tsu admitted, " _I am very happy that Midoriya is now able to control his Quirk. How'd you two do it?"_

"It wasn't me. I just told him how I jumped from wall to wall, and he figured it out. He always put his energy in one place whenever he used his Quirk, then he spread his Quirk throughout his body, and he was able to gain better control of it without injuring himself." Spider-Man explained, "He calls it 'Full Cowl'."

"' _Full Cowl?' Why that?"_

"I have no idea, and neither does he. It just came to his head at that moment, and Deku dubbed it that." Spider-Man said as he looked towards Deku, who was now talking on the phone. "Deku is calling Uraraka now."

" _I would have guessed."_

Peter heard Tsu let out a sigh from her end, "What's wrong?"

" _Have either of you two talked to Iida? He hasn't answered any of my messages nor Uraraka's."_ Tsu asked.

Spider-Man looked down as his tone changed to one with worry, "No…We checked earlier, and he left us on 'Read.' He usually responds within ten minutes according to Deku, and it's been over twenty minutes since we texted him." Spider-Man said as he turned to his left and saw passengers looking out the window. Spider-Man squinted his eyes to enhance his sight and saw an orange tint outside. "What the…"

"That building just exploded!" Someone yelled out as everyone began to look to their left.

"A building just exploded outside of the train," Spider-Man repeated unconsciously.

" _Just outside of the train?!"_

"Yeah, I-" Spider-Man's spider senses flared as he felt something approaching them. Spider-Man jumped up from his seat, "Spidey-senses flared! Everyone get down!"

Everyone on the train looked stricken for a moment before, suddenly, a white-furred hero was thrown into the train.

"Oh crap!" Spider-Man said as he looked towards the gaping hole in the train.

" _Peter?! What's going on?!"_

"Tsu, I'll call you back! The train got attacked!" Spider-Man said as he quickly hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

Deku looked on in shock as he spoke, "Uraraka, I'll call you later, the train was just attacked by…" Deku froze in horror as a skinny, white, Nomu suddenly appeared through the hole, "A Nomu?!"

"Everyone get away from the danger!" Spider-Man yelled out as he was about to lunge at the Nomu, but was stopped when Gran Torino suddenly shot himself from his seat and towards the Nomu, hitting it square in the chest and outside of the hole.

"Gran Torino!" Spider-Man and Deku yelled out as they ran towards the hole.

"You two stay there!" Gran Torino yelled out as he punched the Nomu in the face while they crashed through a building nearby. Spider-Man and Deku got a great view of the city as they noticed that there was a giant cloud of smoke covering a large area of the city, and few parts of the city were on fire in separate areas.

Deku held his phone to his ear, "Uraraka, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll be okay, I promise! I have Pet- Spider-Man with me!"

" _Okay...Okay. Just please be careful."_ Uraraka said, knowing her location was too far for Gunhead to be called into action.

"As I said, I promise!" Deku then hung up as he put his phone away. "Spider-Man, we should go!"

The train began to slow down before coming to a complete stop. Spider-Man looked towards Deku, "That was a Nomu, right?" Spider-Man averted his eyes back outside of the hole, "No doubt the League is behind the attack, so you're right, we should go!"

Deku and Spider-Man jumped out of the train and onto a rooftop before sprinting towards the commotion with Deku activating 'Full Cowl' to keep up.

* * *

_**X-23** _

X-23 and Nightcrawler had encountered the cause of the panic. These strange creatures, that their brains exposed were behind the attack. They were aimlessly attacking people whether they were villains or heroes. Nightcrawler already began evacuating while X-23 started to combat them.

"Gah!" X-23 was thrown across the street by a purple muscular Nomu before it jumped at her. X-23 dodged the attack as she got on her feet before lunging at it and slashed it across its chest. The Nomu roared in pain as he attempted to grab X-23, but X-23 jumped backward to avoid its grasp. "What the hell are you thing?!" X-23 yelled out as the Nomu healed slowly itself. X-23 stood up straight before a confident grin appeared on her face, "Come on you big purple freak! Try harder!" X-23 clashed her claws together before swinging them to her sides.

Before X-23 could do anything, she heard a loud crash behind her. X-23 jumped out of the way as another Nomu appeared, this one being white and skinny. "Another one?!" X-23 yelled as a few civilians ran past them. Both Nomu's attempted to hit some of them but were stopped when X-23 jumped at the skinny one, stabbed it through its chest, and used all of her power to throw it at the larger Nomu. X-23 looked around as some of the civilians were frozen, "Get out of here, now!" X-23 yelled at them as all of them regained consciousness and ran away.

"Hey, kid! Seems you can use some help!"

X-23 looked behind her to see a short, elderly man in a yellow outfit jump through the hole where the smaller Nomu came from. "It seems we got mixed up in something crazy!" Gran Torino said as he jumped next to X-23.

"Do you know what these things are?" X-23 asked as both of the heroes got into fighting poses.

"I have no idea, but you should go. I can take care of this!" Gran Torino said. This caused X-23 to grunt.

"I can take care of myself!" X-23 retorted as Gran Torino looked at her more carefully.

"Oh. You're one of the kids from the Sports Festival." Gran Torino smirked, "Didn't think I would run into one of you already."

"Deal with it." X-23 said as the Nomu's got up and looked in their direction, "I got the bigger one, you handle the other one."

"Suit yourself, kid. Just don't die on me." Gran Torino earned a snicker from X-23.

"Like that'll ever happen."

The Nomu's charged at the young and old hero/heroine as both of them also ran towards them to commence a team battle.

* * *

_**Nightcrawler** _

When the Nomu's appeared, Nightcrawler wasted no time teleporting civilians out of the way. He wished the Bamfs were with him, but avoid them getting caught in any media crossfire or causing some type of trouble, he had them stay at U.A with that Hatsume girl. She seemed…crazy, but Peter had given her Karen so she must be responsible at least.

Nightcrawler had gotten separated from X-23 when she took a fight with a Nomu away from a populated area. Nightcrawler had evacuated the area and saved some locals who were caught in a building fire. He was about to go search for his partner but was stopped more screams of terror were heard nearby. Nightcrawler did not waste any time as he teleported to the sound and saw one of more those Nomu's. Unlike the other one, this one had wings on it.

"Tch! A flying one?" Nightcrawler was curious about the origins of these monsters but did not dwell on it long as one of its feet, or hands was grabbing someone by their leg as it lifted them in midair. Nightcrawler looked around to see many other pro heroes were either helping with evacuation or trying to put out the fires. Some of them were attempting to get the Nomu down to free the captured person but were unsuccessful as it used one of its long arms to swat them away.

"Tenya!" One of the heroes yelled out as they were manipulating water from a broken fire hydrant to cease the fires. "Where are you?!"

"Tenya?" Nightcrawler looked towards the hero and recognized that it was Manual. "Manual!" Nightcrawler teleported next to the pro hero as the young adult looked at the blue demon.

"Y-you!" Manual said as he sprayed water on some fires, "Have you seen Iida?!"

"No! I just got here!" Nightcrawler said as he looked towards the Nomu, "Where was the last time you saw him! I can help find him!" Manual averted his gaze away from Nightcrawler for a second, no doubt weighing his options. It was clear to Nightcrawler that Manual did not trust him, and Nightcrawler could not blame him. "Manual, please. Tell me. You told me it would be hard to earn people's trust, but I can regain it by working for it, and I can start now!" Nightcrawler pleaded, "I will find him, I promise! Just tell me where you last saw him!"

Manual was quiet for a moment before looking back at Nightcrawler, "A few blocks down to the east! That was the last time I say him! Please, find him and make sure he okay!" Manual pleaded.

Nightcrawler nodded his head and was about to flee the scene until he saw a familiar web-slinger, and green suit teen appear from the rooftops. "Spider-Man!" Nightcrawler yelled out as everyone suddenly turned to see the red and blue figure throw himself at the flying Nomu.

The Nomu threw a hook at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man dodged it and countered with a jab of his own to the creature's face. The Nomu dropped the hero it was holding, but before he could hit the ground, Deku was able to make the save by catching him in midair. Spider-Man grabbed the Nomu by the arm and flung himself to it's back before he began to try and steer it near ground level. "Deku! Punch it!" Spider-Man yelled out as Deku laid the hero on the ground, and charged up his Full Cowl.

"SMAAAAASH!" Deku charged at the beast as Spider-Man jumped off it's back, and Deku connected with Smash to its face. The creature had been in the air for a moment before Spider-Man spun webs at it and yanked down on his webs to force it to crash into the cement below as a massive crater was created from the impact.

Spider-Man and Deku walked up to it and looked inside. The Nomu was limp in the crater with its eyes rolled up inside its head. "That's one down," Spider-Man said as some nearby civilians began to cheer for the two. Spider-Man had turned and waved to them for a moment before he noticed Nightcrawler running towards him, "Nightcrawler! When were you-"

"No time for formalities, I need you two to follow me!" Nightcrawler interrupted as he pointed to the east, "A few blocks down east is Iida, and he needs our help! I have no idea where he is, but we need to find him!" Deku and Spider-Man both nodded, but before they could move out, the Nomu flew out of the hole and tackled Spider-Man into the air.

"Spider-Man!" Deku and Nightcrawler shouted.

"Forget about me! I can handle this!" Spider-Man yelled as he began to punch the Nomu repeatedly in the face, "Just go save Iida!" Spider-Man told them. Deku and Nightcrawler both nodded as they trusted their friends would be okay and ran off to find Iida.

* * *

_**Iida and Stain** _

Iida found him. He found the core behind all of his rage. The reason why he chose to intern at Hosu City.

Iida was not excited to work the internships. As much as Iida wanted it before, it all changed when he saw his older brother, Tensei, his idol, his hero, laying in a hospital; defeated, sadden, and broken. Broken in more ways than one. Broken was Tensei's spirit for he could no longer perform the work he swore to uphold. Tensei was a proud hero. He never did it for fame or glory, but he did it because he saw it as the right thing to do. Tensei was an honorable hero who's pride was now shattered like his body. If having his will crushed wasn't enough, Tensei learned a painful truth. He could not feel anything in his lower body. Tensei was paralyzed from the waist below.

When Iida saw his brother in the hospital, it filled him with grief and misery, unlike any other. His brother never deserved this fate, not for all the heroics he did for people. Tensei was not supposed to retire like this, Ingenium the hero was not supposed to end. So when Tensei asked his younger brother, Iida, to be the heir to the Ingenium name, to keep it alive, Iida was conflicted. Iida believed he could never fill the role, but was convinced when Tensei begged him to. If not for himself, then for the people who believed in the name 'Ingenium.' Iida took the name, but would never forgive the one who struck his hero down. Hero Killer: Stain.

Iida spent nights researching everything he could about Stain, though he could not find much. Stain was always one that one step ahead of heroes, never being caught in plain sight or allowing himself to be tracked. Stain was a true stealth villain, but every crime he has committed always has one identical detail, a crucial piece of evidence that gave Iida all the answers he needed. For every location Stain visits, he makes sure to cause permanent damage or kill four pro heroes. Tensei was his only victim in Hosu City. When Iida learned of this, he knew what he had to do despite his morals screaming at him it was the wrong choice. Iida was going to seek vengeance against Stain for what he did to his brother, and no matter what, Iida was going to find him in Hosu City. So when the unknown villains attacked the scene and Manual and Iida were dispatched to help combat the evil, Iida saw him inside of an alleyway. With an injured Pro Hero named, Native, Iida saw the blood-red scarf of the villain who took Tensei's purpose away from him. Hero Killer: Stain.

Iida wasted no time in making his presence known to Stain, and his reason for why he was hunting him down, even telling him as to who he was. Stain and Iida had a brief battle that resulted in Iida getting knocked down and paralyzed under Stain's foot.

"You're no hero. A true hero would put their vendettas aside in the name of what is right. You sought me out to avenge your brother, but for the wrong reasons. You wanted to find me, so you could kill me? That's the furthest thing from being a hero." Stain criticized the irrational child that was under his foot face first in a small pool of his own blood, "Your death will not be in vain, as you would be a great sacrifice to a more just world." Stain said as he lifted his sword and aimed it towards Iida's back.

"Shut up...shut up!" Iida said with tears in his eyes. He had failed his mission to defeat Hero Killer: Stain. He disobeyed the morals he believed in, the ones that define what a hero is to him. But more importantly, he let his older brother down. What would Tensei think if he hears that Stain, the same villain who paralyzed him forever, killed his younger brother? What would his family think? Iida was selfish, so very selfish to do this to his family. But…it doesn't change anything from the one thing Iida will forever know, the truth. "No matter what you say, you will always be the criminal that hurt my brother!" Iida roared in despaired as he was not ready to die, least of all to the Hero Killer.

Stain grinned maniacally as he was about to plunge his sword into the back of this unworthy hero, but paused as he heard a random noise to his right. It sounded like someone was jumping from wall to wall.

***BAMF***

Stain instantly turned his gaze forward to see a blue demon in front of him that snatched Iida away from under his foot. Stain then felt a fist connect to his face as he was launched towards the deeper into the alleyway. When Stain regained focus, he looked towards the two who struck him. A kid dressed in a green suit and one of the brats who invaded the Sports Festival.

"M...Midoriya? Kurt?" Iida mumbled out. Deku had his eyes locked on Stain while Nightcrawler attended to his fallen classmate.

"You'll be okay, I'm going to get you out of here," Nightcrawler said as he grabbed Iida and Native before teleporting away.

Stain eyes narrowed towards Deku as his target and an unworthy hero were evacuated, "You're causing me a lot of trouble kid. I have no quarrel with you, so why interfere in business that is not your own." Stain said as Deku got into a fighting stance.

"You're right, but meddling where you're not needed, that is the true mark of a hero!" Deku simply spoke.

Stain looked astonished momentarily before a grin appeared over his face, "I see." Stain then sheathed his sword, "Spoken like a real hero, kid." Stain acknowledges as it was Deku's turn to be caught off guard for a second.

Deku reaffirmed himself, "I always looked up to All Might, and I want to be just like him. I want to smile and say, 'I am here' to the world so everyone feels safe." Deku then began to charge Full Cowl, "I'm not going to fight you for vengeance for what you did to Iida, I'm going stop you so you can't hurt anyone else." Deku said as he shot himself towards Stain.

Stain quickly dodged Deku's attack before trying to go for a sweep. Deku jumped high into the air the attempted to kick Stain in the head, but Stain showed his amazing speed as he dodged the kick. Deku landed on the ground but was met by the tip of Stain's blade pointed towards his face.

Deku stared down the blade in horror as Stain spoke, "I'm not going to kill you nor permanently hurt you. You are the perfect example of what this society needs, a real hero. However, it would be easier for me to simply incapacitate you now so I can make a tactical retreat. Don't take it personally." Stain said as he swiped the blade at Deku's cheek to give him a small cut, but missed as Deku rolled ducked under the blade before rolling backward to gain distance.

Stain hurled himself at Deku and carefully swung his blade so he may only cut Deku lightly, but Stain could even make it to Deku as a powerful kick was felt on his back that sent into the ground.

"Stay away from my friend," Nightcrawler said as he reappeared. Nightcrawler regrouped with Deku, "Iida and the pro hero are with paramedics, they should be heading towards the hospital now." Nightcrawler informed as Stain got up and gazed at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler felt a small bead of sweat rolling down his head with his heart pumping a little faster as Stain eyed him. "What's with his aura? His stare alone is enough to make me antsy."

"You're one of the runts that invaded the Sports Festival and kidnapped that special kid, Peter Parker." Stain pulled a military knife from on his side body holsters, "If it weren't for your interference, the Hulk would have never attacked Musutafu." Stain looked into Nightcrawlers eyes, "All that blood is also on your hands."

"Yes, I know." Nightcrawler agreed with regret, "And nothing I can do will fix it. But that does not mean I can not try to prevent something similar from happening again."

Stain snickered at that, "You may say that now, but you lost the chance to be a worthy hero when innocents suffered because of your actions." Stain said before charging at the two heroes.

Nightcrawler disappeared as Deku jumped out of the way of Stain's attack. Stain looked to his sword as he landed and saw a small drop of blood on it. He grinned and licked it gently.

Deku was about to use a Detroit Smash but stopped when his body suddenly felt stiff, like he was paralyzed. "W-w-w-what is happening?!" Deku said as he fell over onto the ground face first, his face facing towards Stain who was walking towards him. "Your Quirk!" Deku said in realization. Before Stain could get nearer to Deku, Nightcrawler reappeared and tackled Stain into a wall before giving him a straight hook into his jaw and vanishing again. Stain swiped at space as he felt a kick to the back of his. Stain swung his sword around, but sliced air. Then he felt two of his knives leave their pockets. Stain predicted where Nightcrawler would appear and took a wild swing to his back. Nightcrawler reappeared and nearly dodged Stain's killer blow.

Nightcrawler landed on his feet as Stain went for a straight stab at Nightcrawler's chest. Nightcrawler responded by wiping out Stain's knives and using them to stop the blade in its tracks. Nightcrawler forced Stain's blade to move to the left as he backed up and the two proceeded to clash with one another with their blades.

On the ground, Deku was trying to move, but could not as his body refused to do anything. "D-damn it! I have to move! I can't let Nightcrawler face him alone!"

Nightcrawler jumped onto a wall and bounced off of it towards Stain. Stain and Nightcrawler were about to clash, but Nightcrawler vanished a second before they could. Stain assumed Nightcrawler wouldn't be foolish enough to attempt a back attack, so he looked up and saw both of his knives falling towards him. Stain hit them out of the sky to see nothing. Nightcrawler reappeared and swiped Stain's sword away from him as his tail grabbed the two knives and he teleported back to Deku with the three blades in his grasp.

"You have many weapons, but I have disarmed your biggest advantage," Nightcrawler announced. He heard movement behind him and quickly turned to see Deku was back up, "You can move?"

Deku was about to answer but noticed Stain reaching into one of his pockets. "Look out!" Deku pushed Nightcrawler out of the way as three shurikens grazed Deku's arm. Stain saw an opening and jumped into the sky and reached into the final two knife pockets he had and threw them at the two. Nightcrawler dropped the sword, grabbed Deku with his hand, and teleported them away from the incoming knives. Stain landed onto the ground and recover his weapons as he heard a Nightcrawler's signature noise and turned to see the two heroes side by side.

"Hmmm….you must be blood type O." Stain mumbled as he got ready for round two.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Nightcrawler as he got into a fighting stance.

"I am. Let's beat him, Nightcrawler." Deku said as he charged One for All.

Both sides stared down one another for the final time before each of them launched at one another to clash once more.

* * *

_**X-23 and Gran Torino** _

X-23 and Gran Torino were panting heavily as the purple Nomu finally fell to the ground, defeated. They managed to knock out the Nomus by hitting their exposed brains many times. They assumed that after a certain amount of damage, they'll have to fall over, and their analysis was correct.

"You're not bad, kid." Gran Torino said, "You surely know your way around a fight, even if you are quite reckless."

X-23 unsheath her claws and popped her neck, "I'm not a kid." X-23 said as she looked around, "I have to find my friend."

Gran Torino nodded, "I'll clean this up, you go find him. Thanks for the aid though." X-23 nodded her head and dashed off in a random direction.

X-23 began to sniff the air as she was running to try and at least get a small scent of him, but was trouble doing so, " _Goddamn! I can't get a scent on him! There are too many different smells all at once!"_  X-23 was about to turn a corner, but something small came running out of an alleyway in front of her. The small figure gasped in slight shock, but X-23 stopped herself in time. X-23 looked down to see the figure. It was a child, a girl. She couldn't make anything other than the long hair. Before X-23 could do anything, the child flung herself to X-23, startling the teen for a second. X-23 signed, " _She must be very frightened."_  X-23 lowered herself to the frail child. "Hey. It's okay, those monsters are not attacking anyone anymore."

"One's still in the alleyway." The child meekly said.

X-23 grew cautious as she looked inside the alleyway, but did not see a monster. She saw a man of average height walking out. The details were still hard to see due to the lighting, but she did see that he had a beak on his face.

"Ahhh, you found my daughter." He said as he walked closer into the moonlight. His hair was messy with a reddish-brown color, parted to the left on his forehead with his eyes being thin, small and gold irises, and had rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He was wearing a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features are the white surgical gloves he wears on his hands, and the magenta plague mask he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. Not a good sign in X-23's book. "She had gotten scared because one of those creatures was in the alleyway, but it left. Now, I wish to retrieve my daughter and go home. It is past her bedtime." He said in a rather charming, yet somewhat malicious tone.

X-23 looked down towards the child and the moonlight began to shine on her. The girl had messy and unkempt bluish off-white hair, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She's wearing a plain short-sleeved dress, which is a dirty pale yellow color. The most noticeable feature was the bandages that were wrapped around both her arms and her legs, stopping at her wrists and halfway down her shins. " _...This isn't normal. It's almost as if…"_  X-23's face grew horrified as she looked down towards the little girl. It was too close to home, the way this girl was presented reminded X-23 of….her creators.

"Oh, do not mind the bandages. She loves to goof off, and gets into trouble quite frequently." The man said, his voice getting slightly impatient, "Now, Eri, come to me."

"Please don't let me go." Eri weakly said as she was shaking violently.

X-23 already had her answer, "No."

Both the man and Eri looked at X-23 in shock.

"...What?" The man asked threateningly.

"If I look under those bandages, I'll see scars, won't I?" X-23 said as she picked up Eri while staring down the masked man, "And I don't mean scars you get from 'goofing off.' I mean needles, surgical tools, and other ways of experimentation." X-23's face then grew aggressive. "You think you can play me like a fool?" X-23 unsheathed her claws slowly as Eri and the masked man looked at them in awe, "I know what's it like to be hurt by a parent." Eri looked at X-23 in complete shock. She was hurt by one of her parents too? Was this new person like her?

"You know too much." The masked man said as he took off his glove and dashed forward towards X-23. X-23 quickly ducked while protecting Eri and kicked him a few feet.

" _I can't fight with her in my arms! I have to retreat!"_  X-23 then quickly dashed into another nearby alleyway.

The masked man got up quickly and tailed her into the alleyway, but saw that it was empty. He looked around quickly and…nothing. "Son of a…" He touched a nearby garbage with his hand as the metal container suddenly crumbled up into a small piece of scrap metal.


	18. Stain's Purpose and The Aftermath

I am. Let's beat him, Nightcrawler." Deku said as he charged One for All.

Both sides stared down one another for the final time before each of them launched at one another to clash once more.

"FIVE PERCENT FULL COWLING!" Deku yelled out with his right hand pulled back for a powerful strike. Nightcrawler flipped the knives from his tail to his hands as the blades collided with Stain's sword. Deku threw his fist forward but missed for Stain limboed backward with incredible reflexes. Stain broke the tension between him and Nightcrawler as Nightcrawler backed up, stunned from the force used by Stain. Stain was about to cut Deku with his sword but missed because Nightcrawler threw one of the knives at Stain's wrist, lightly slashing it and causing Stain to reel back. Deku flew past the villain and turned around, only to have a knife nearly miss his face.

"Nightcrawler! Be careful!" Deku yelled out as he examined for a weak point in Stain's guard.

"Sorry! I miscalculated your landing!" Nightcrawler apologized quickly as he teleported away from a killer blow by Stain.

"You're starting to piss me off, demon!" Stain said as Nightcrawler reappeared in front of him and struck him in the face.

"I could honestly care less!" Nightcrawler retorted. Nightcrawler then used a barrage of strikes combined with random teleporting to keep Stain guessing where he was going to appear next. Before Stain could capitalize on anything, Deku charged at him once more and was successful to land a five percent Detroit Smash to the killer's face. Stain flew several feet across the landscape as Nightcrawler quickly grabbed Stain's sword and tossed it on top of a rooftop. When Stain landed and checked his hand, he noticed that his main weapon was gone and not within the battlefield.

"Grrrrrr…." Stain growled as he looked behind him, "This is really pathetic." Stain admitted as he had a face of frustration plastered on. "I have no choice but to retreat." Stain then dashed towards the exit behind him to flee the battle but was stopped when he felt Nightcrawler grip a piece of his clothing, and Stain was suddenly back to where he was before.

"Not a chance murderer!" Nightcrawler said as Stain drew out two shurikens and tossed them at Nightcrawler, only for the blue demon to dodge them effortlessly with his acrobatics. Deku jumped over Nightcrawler and landed a kick on Stain's face before Nightcrawler followed up with a kick of his own to Stain's stomach. Both heroes then began to combo attacks together as they started to beat down on the Hero Killer. Before both could land the final blow, Stain wiped out two more knives and tried to cut both of them. Deku was able to react quickly, but Nightcrawler was not so lucky as he felt the blade slice through the skin of his arm. Blue blood was plastered on Stain's knife, and before the heroes could stop him, Stain licked the blade. Nightcrawler fell onto the floor in a paralyzed state as Deku got in front of his stunned comrade.

"N-N-N-Nightcrawler!" Deku yelled in fear while looking at the now maniacally looking Stain.

Nightcrawler averted his eyes up toward the two, "Deku! Get out of here! Save yourself, he won't chase you!" Nightcrawler told Deku, not wanting the younger hero to suffer a terrible fate because of him. Deku is gifted, but not enough to challenge Stain on his own. Nightcrawler knew that Deku could very well die if he keeps interfering.

Stain chuckled with murderous intent as he looks into Deku's eyes, making the green hero pause in slight terror, "I know you will not leave him. You have that look in your eye that tells the story. He is right though, I won't chase you because I have no intentions of killing you. However, I can not say the same for him." Stain explained before taking one step forward, Deku slightly backing up, "One way or another, he is going to die!" Stain lunged towards the two.

Deku quickly turned around, picked up Nightcrawler, and ran away from Stain. Stain quickly passed Deku as he tried to slice Deku's right side with a knife, but Deku instinctively moved to the left to not get cut.

"Just leave, Deku!" Nightcrawler yelled, trying to force his own body to move.

"I'll never leave my friends to die," Deku said as he recalled the sludge villain incident, "And this isn't the hero part of me talking!" Deku retorted, quickly dodging knife strikes from Stain.

Stain growled as he kept his assault up, "Will you just stay still, or run away?!" Stain would usually praise such efforts, but these two were getting on his last nerves. Nightcrawler needed to pay for his sins for the Hulk incident, and Deku was just being annoying.

" _Damn it! I have to get away, but he's too fast!"_ Deku thought to himself, " _I can't outrun him nor can I engage him one on one, he'll take me down in no time! What do I do?!"_ Deku was running out of options as most of the plans he was coming up within his head seemed to end in disaster. " _Gah! What would Peter do?!"_

_**Flashback** _

" _You're too predictable." Peter scratched the back of his head. "You fight like every other thug I go up against in New York, so it is easy for me to read your moves. You may be faster and stronger, but you act the same."_

_**Flashback End** _

" _He's right, I am too predictable, I am too easy to read! But that does not mean I can not predict what Stain will do next! Maybe instead of me planning things out right now, I should go with the flow of battle and improvise, then when there is an opening for me to turn the tide, I advance on it and give myself room to escape with Kurt!"_

Stain lunged forward with his knives ready to plunge into Deku's shoulders. Deku quickly full cowled and not only rush Stain to avoid the attack on his shoulders, but also manage to get some offense in by slamming his head against Stain's stomach, knocking the man back.

Stain fell back to the ground and held onto his stomach. "Damn it, I got cocky for a second." Stain quickly got up and watched Deku running towards the exit once more, near the end of it. "No, you don't!" Stain grasped the last of his shurikens and threw them as Deku's legs. Deku yelled out in pain as most of them sliced his legs, calves, and ankles, but one managed to stick itself into Deku's left achilles heel, effectively making the young hero fall over as Nightcrawler hit the ground hard.

Deku looked back to his legs and saw the shuriken deep in his heel, "Arrrg! This isn't good!" Deku tried to stand up on his two legs but fell onto one knee as he could not place any pressure on his left leg. "It hurts so much, but I can't give up!" Deku said as he noticed that Stain was next to him with a bloodied shuriken in his hand.

"You have heart kid, you really do." Stain said as Deku looked on in horror. Stain licked the shuriken slowly before gulping down some of the blood. Deku quickly felt his body stiffened as he was frozen in his kneeling position. "I hope to see you on the news in the future about how great you are as a real hero, but not today." Stain turned his focus towards the still paralyzed Nightcrawler. "Now, to finish off this wretched demon." Stain gripped both knives in his hands as he made way towards Nightcrawler.

"No! Please!" Deku pleaded as he watched Stain stalking a helpless Nightcrawler, "He's just my age, he can make up what he did!" Deku yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe he could pay off the damages if he works all his life, but no amount of cash can replace those lives." Stain answered before standing over Nightcrawler's body.

"Stain I am begging you, don't kill him! He's my friend, and I know he can do better! What happened with Hulk was partly his fault, but he was trying to stop Hulk as well! He did not mean for Hulk to appear, he never had that plan! It was all just an accident!" Deku was desperately trying to fight them off the paralyzation in his body but to no avail. Deku wanted to bring up Endeavor being the reason why Hulk happened, but that would just put another target on Stain's hit list. Besides, the hero killer most likely knows that already.

"I know. I watched the news when the event was going down, I heard the reports and saw the videos of him fighting Hulk." Stain growled, "The real culprit is Endeavor. The number two pro hero is walking a fraud, and I know there is something else going on in his life, but that is beside the point. My mind has been made up regarding this waste."

"Izuku…" Nightcrawler spoke, his pupils managing to make eye contact with Deku, "It's okay. I…I'm okay with this. You may not know this, but I have done some bad things before, very bad things that I regret. Although I praise and follow the lord, only he can say if I am a good soul or not." Nightcrawler said as he glared up to Stain, "You don't have that right; you don't get to decide who is good or not, who lives or not! Do you see yourself as some type of crusader?!" Nightcrawler barks.

Stain looks down at Nightcrawler with a bored expression, "Yes, but not for God. I hold no opinion on religion, I prefer to keep my thoughts about it to myself. I do, however, believe in good and bad. Light and darkness. Hero and villain. There is a fine line between the two, but everyone sees it in black and white whereas I see it in color. In the old times, the word 'hero' meant something. It meant that those who put their lives on the line for others despite sacrificing everything, including their own lives, shall be worthy of praise and forever be immortalized. Today, it means nothing. In today's world, the word 'hero' is just a toy. Anyone can be a hero, and that is great. But not everyone is worthy to be called such." Stain glared at Nightcrawler and crouched to his level with a knife towards his throat, "People who help just for fame, money, popularity, parties, and whatever a celebrity does are not worthy of the title hero. The biggest example being Captain Celebrity. What a fake hero he is. He may have changed, but his sins will never go away. He is the best example of an unworthy hero, a person who is just part of the infection and helps spread it." Stain stood up and looked towards Deku, "I hope you don't turn up like one of them, it will be a real shame." Stain took a deep breath, "Now. Let's end this." Stain gripped Nightcrawler by his shirt and lifted him to look him in the eyes, the blue demon not able to teleport out of his grasp.

"K….Kurt…" Deku mumbled as he shut his eyes with a river of tears flowing out his eyes.

"Don't cry for me, mein freund." Nightcrawler said calmly, "Just tell X-23 I'm sorry I couldn't keep her promise." Nightcrawler spoke as Stain raised his knife, getting ready to end it. The knife was coming down at full force towards Nightcrawler's heart, but it never pierced him. Just as the tip was about to tear through Nightcrawler's skin, a familiar 'Thwip' sound was heard as the knife was covered in a thick web and yanked out of Stain's hand.

"Woah! Looks like I am late to this party!" Spider-Man said as Deku and Nightcrawler turned their pupils towards him while Stain twisted his head fully towards him. Spider-Man examined the scene and was somewhat confused. "Uh...Deku, why are you kneeling while this man is about to kill one of my dearest friends?" Spider-Man thought for a moment, "Better question, why aren't you teleporting, Nightcrawler?"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Spider-Man." Nightcrawler signed in relief as he fell back to the ground due to Stain relieving his grip on him.

"Doesn't answer either of my questions," Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man, his quirk is paralyzation! He does it by drinking your blood!" Deku quickly informed Spider-Man.

"Like a vampire?" Spider-Man said as he eyes Stain, "You look like the furthest thing from a vampire though."

"So, we finally meet, Spider-Man." Stain said, sounding awfully pleased.

"Always nice to meet a fan, despite their social status," Spider-Man replied.

"Name is Hero Killer: Stain: though I would assume you have heard of me." Stain said, gripping onto his single knife tightly as he expects another fight.

"I have, but you look like nothing I would have expected." Spider-Man said with honesty, "I was expecting some Deathstroke looking guy, not a human version of an evil Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Spider-Man jokes, much to Stain's annoyance.

"Oh. You're a talker aren't ya?" Stain grunted.

"Why have a mouth if you aren't going to use it for what it's meant for," Spider-Man answered.

"Hey!" Nightcrawler shouted, "How did you find us anyway?!"

"Yeah!" Deku added in, "Last time we saw you, you were fighting a Nomu!"

"Well…" Spider-Man rolled his head, "I was, but then it just let me go and fled the scene. It was like something called out to it mentally and told it to return to where it was from. I tried to tail it for most of the time, but it got away after it flew too high into the sky for me to see it. After that, I came to find you guys getting beaten into pulps." Spider-Man turned towards Nightcrawler, "I'm assuming you evacuated Iida?"

"Correct," Nightcrawler replied.

"Alright." Spider-Man looked at Deku, "Are you okay, Deku?"

"I could be better." Deku replied but managed to smile, "But thanks for the save."

"No problem." Spider-Man locked eyes with Stain, "So, want to dance, stabby." Spider-Man got into a fighting pose.

Stain looked at his lone knife for a moment before turning his gaze towards Spider-Man, "I would if I was better prepared." Stain replied before quickly jumping from wall to wall to attempt an escape, but right as he about to reach the rooftop, Spider-Man jumped to where he was and smacked him back down to Earth.

"I like how you thought that was a question," Spider-Man said while sticking to the wall behind him.

Stain got up and looked towards his current rival with distaste, "I admire you, but I will fight if I have to."

"I'm not trying to provoke a fight. I just want you to surrender yourself so this can be easy. I will beat you since you are down to one knife; and not to mention that I am faster, stronger, and probably more handsome than you under the mask." Spider-Man jokes.

"Surrendering will put my mission in the grave." Stain said with a fiery passion, "And I will not allow that to happen. If I have to go through you to achieve that, so be it!" Stain then flipped the knife around his hand so he could gain a better grip on it, "Just know that I will not kill you." Unbeknownst to Stain, Deku was slowly moving his body as was Nightcrawler, but none noticed the hidden figure above watching them.

"Hehe. Seems they got you cornered, Stain." All four combatants turned to see a new figure on top of the rooftop with Stain's sword in his hand, "You lose this? Here ya go!" He chucked the sword at Stain as the hero killer caught the sword.

"Well, well, you are finally here," Spider-Man said as the figure jumped down and landed in front of Stain. "It's been awhile Taskmaster, how have you been?"

"I could be better." Taskmaster said while gripping the sword on his back, "Trying to wrap my head around interdimensional travel is quite confusing, but hey, I found a job. The biggest job I ever had, so there is some solace in this. How about you?"

"Well I was stuck here for over a year, you know that." Spider-Man replied, "I made a couple of friends, and somehow got forced back into a high school." Spider-Man rolled his head.

"Geez. Ain't that crappy." Taskmaster laughed, "I'll be honest, it is great to see you despite being enemies. I missed fighting you; you really gave me a challenge." Taskmaster pulled out his sword and held it in front of him, "Let's make this a classic battle."

Spider-Man looked behind him and saw Nightcrawler had teleported behind him and was back up. Deku struggled to get up but did so despite most of his strength being on one leg. Nightcrawler nodded his head while Deku clenched his fists. Spider-Man averted his gaze back to the mercenary and assassin, "You're on." Spider-Man accepted the challenge as both parties ran at each other to clash once more.

* * *

**X-23**

X-23 has seen and done many things. She has slaughtered small militias, has tried to kill her father when she first met him and fought with the devil once just to name a few; yeah she has been a through a lot. What she never expected though was to be running away from the fight while holding onto a little girl whom she has no direct relationship with, and reminds her of herself when she was that young, except with a few differences like facial and hair looks.

When X-23 ran into the alleyway, she wasted little time in escaping. Thanks to her special training from the bastards that made her, she was able to scale the walls with Eri with ease quickly and quietly. Once she was on the rooftops, X-23 ran away still carrying Eri. The father of this little girl, or so he calls himself, was not giving chase. Either she lost him already, or he is below and waiting for them at the end. Whatever it may be, X-23 is ready to fight, and possibly kill, to keep this little girl safe.

X-23 looked down at Eri for a moment and noticed that not only was she holding on too tightly to her shirt, but she was looking up at her with a hypnotic look. X-23 blinked and looked forward again as they jumped off the last rooftop and landed onto the concrete below with a soft thud. X-23 looked around and sniffed the air. No signs of danger. X-23 put Eri down gently to catch her breath, "You okay, kid?" X-23 asked in between her breaths.

"Y...Yeah." Eri responded. X-23 noticed fear and anxiety were in her voice, but not as much as before.

"Good." X-23 heard a soft roar from the east. No doubt a Nomu was still roaming around somewhere. Eri latched onto X-23's leg when she heard it. X-23 looked down at her and studied her for a moment. Eri's skin looked pale, her body was a little too skinny, her eyes expressed tiredness both physically and mentally, and the way she was holding onto her leg screamed for protection and maybe even for some type of love. " _This poor kid."_ X-23 brought her fist close to her face, " _If I see that man again, I'll slit his throat for hurting her."_  X-23 opened her hand and gently placed it on Eri's head. Eri looked up to X-23 in curiosity. "Kid, just stay by me. I'll get you somewhere safe."

"O-okay," Eri responded nervously.

X-23 grabbed Eri's hand softly as the two began to walk towards the train station with the latter keeping herself close to her new protector.

When they reached the station, it was quiet and empty. Everyone who was here scattered and evacuated on the trains when the explosions occurred. X-23 and Eri walked inside and sat down where she and Kurt were before the attack. " _I would go back to help you, Kurt, but I have another problem to handle first,"_ X-23 told herself as she looked to her left side, and to her surprise, the leftovers both she and Kurt had packed earlier today were left unscathed, untouched by the panicking populace. X-23 took them out of the bag and opened it; sure enough, everything was still in place just as they filled it. At least dinner is still on the table, but now there are three mouths to feed instead of two. X-23 then looked over to Eri to see the little girl was having a hard time staying awake.

"Hey," X-23 said as Eri looked at her with a tired expression, "Are you tired?"

Eri nodded her head, "But I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I'll be with him again…" Eri said with a whimper.

X-23 signed, "I won't let that happen. I said I'll take you somewhere safe, but we have to wait for the train to get to the safehouse faster." At that moment, she could hear a train coming, "Speaking of which." X-23 place the leftovers back in the bag and picked them up in one arm while lifting Eri up with her arm. Eri held onto her neck but not as tightly as before. When the train stopped and opened its doors, X-23 walked into the train and sat down on the nearest seat. It was almost empty save for a few people who paid no attention to them. X-23 placed the leftovers in between her legs and sat Eri on her right side. The trains doors closed, and not a moment later, started to move.

Eri looked up to X-23, "Um…."

X-23 looked back down to her, "Yeah?"

"...What's your name?"

X-23 was silent for a moment. She preferred to keep her name a secret from those she did not trust. It was something she grew accustomed too for the longest time ever since she destroyed the facility that bred her. It also had to do with identities, and if your enemy figured out who you are through anonymous sources. The fewer people who know your name the better in X-23's eyes.

X-23 looked forward, "Laura. Laura Kinney." But this one will have to be the exception. X-23 doesn't know why, but something was telling her to say her real name.

"Oh." Eri slowly placed her head on X-23's lap, "It's a nice name…" Eri mumbled before sleep took her over.

X-23 lightly chuckled and stroked the little girl's hair gently. "Goodnight, Eri." As she was doing so, X-23 felt a bump on her head. X-23 looked down and saw a very small horn on her forehead. " _A horn? I guess she is a mutant too."_  X-23 then had a moment of realization, " _I can't take her back to my place, it's just a run-down warehouse with no beds or simple needs like water! Guess I'll have to go to that other place I know."_

* * *

**Uraraka and Tsu**

It was unlike Uraraka and Tsu to worry about their friends in any case, especially Peter considering he is a hero where he is from, but when both Peter and Deku mentioned a Nomu attacking the city, both ladies became slightly afraid. Things took a turn for the worst when the news station aired the events happening in Hosu City and both girls saw two more Nomu's attacking the city along with reports that Hero Killer: Stain may be in Hosu City.

"If things couldn't be any worse…" Tsu said on the phone with Uraraka on the other side.

"Peter always mentions something about his bad luck, I think this is one of those cases." Uraraka replied from the other line, "I hope they are alright."

"They shouldn't even be fighting to begin with. It's against the law to use Quirks without a license." Tsu and Peter had talked about this issue about using powers without a permit or license, and it always ends up with the two dropping it before a fight breaks out. "They know this, so I don't understand why they continue to do so."

Uraraka pondered the thought for a moment before speaking, "I think you have to see it from their view."

"Their view?" Tsu asked, "I mean, I have done that, but I never changed my opinion though."

"I don't think you are looking at it correctly." Uraraka said, "From Peter's point of view, he needs to live up to his Uncle's words. 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility,' and he can't necessarily do that if he is being held back every day. I think it kills him greatly on the inside to not be Spider-Man every day. It is easy for us to tell him to follow the law, but that's because we grew up in this environment whereas Peter did not. Where he is from, they do not have our laws. They have no laws regarding Quirks, and if they do, Peter has not mentioned them. You know Peter better than me, why do you think he does what he does?"

Tsu was silent on the phone. She began to recall all of the talks they had about Quirk usage outside the law and tried to understand why Peter felt the way he did. "It's because it is the right thing to do. If someone needs help, Peter sees it as his job to help despite the consequences. He believes that he mustn't turn down anyone's help because if he does, he will relive the guilt he felt when his uncle was killed."

"Exactly Tsu." Uraraka got up from her bed and looked outside her window, "Telling him to abide by the law isn't going to change how he feels. That guilt is acting as his moral compass, and whether you like it or not, Peter is always going to do what he believes, even if he gets in trouble by the law."

Tsu took in what Uraraka said, which was surprisingly well thought out for someone who hardly gives pep talks. Tsu did know why Peter is the way he is, she just can't understand why he allows his guilt to guide him. When people let guilt lead their lives, a lot of times, it makes their life miserable. Peter isn't miserable here, she knows that, but he will be if lands himself on the wrong side of the law. But it's a risk he is willing to take to save someone.

Tsu signed, "I understand. I didn't look into it as much as I should have. I should apologize to him."

Uraraka giggled, "I don't think you have too. Just tell him you see it his way now."

"Kero."

Uraraka's room suddenly shook violently as the poor girl yelped in fright. Although Gunhead's agency was just outside of Hosu City, the fight was taking place near the outskirts where the agency was located. Uraraka was terrified that the fight was nearby, and maybe someone or a Nomu would suddenly come crashing into her room. Of course, when the fight began, Gunhead told her and his apprentices to stay within their dorms at all times. Though it did very little to save her nerves.

"Uraraka," Tsu's voice changed from her usual calm demeanor to worriedness, "Are you okay?"

Uraraka caught her breath as the room stopped vibrating, "Yeah. The room just shook." Uraraka shook her head, "I'm so scared, Tsu. The fight is near the dojo, and I do not want to witness a Nomu suddenly burst into the building or my room no less."

"Everything is going to be okay, Uraraka." Tsu said, trying to reaffirm her friend, "You have a pro-hero in your building along with well-trained pupils of his. Plus, if there's a Nomu, no doubt pro heroes are tailing it, and maybe even Midoriya and Peter." Although what Tsu was saying was supposed to help Uraraka, she shuddered at the thought of her boyfriend facing another Nomu. Last time Peter faced one, he was hospitalized and did not wake up until the next morning. That was something she did not want to go through again, and she definitely did not want Midoriya to be his roommate.

"You're right." Uraraka was taking a couple of deep breaths, "You're right. Everything will be okay." Uraraka then let out a nervous laugh, "I mean, what are the odds that a Nomu will crash into my room?"

Bad luck seemed to plague everyone tonight because, in an act of irony, the wall furthest from Uraraka was smashed into pieces as a Nomu with wings came crashing in. Uraraka dropped her phone with a shriek and fled to the door, but the Nomu was faster as it quickly grabbed one of her legs and pulled her away.

"Oh god please no!" Uraraka said as she struggled to get free, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Uraraka screamed as a few of her roommates burst through her door along with Gunhead.

"Uraraka!" Gunhead said as he fired several rounds from his revolver braces. Sadly, they did not affect the beast as it simply turned away and flew out of the room and into the night sky with Uraraka in its grasp with the poor girl screaming for her life.

"Uraraka! Uraraka!" Tsu was yelling from the other side, but her worst fears were realized when no answer came from the other side. Tsu's fell back onto her bed in a state of shock. "Is this really happening?" Tsu asked herself whilst one of her partners came rushing in after hearing her terrified screams.

* * *

**Spider-Man, Deku, Nightcrawler**

Both sides charged at one another as the final fight had begun. Nightcrawler and Deku continued their fight with Stain while Spider-Man took on Taskmaster alone.

"Rrraaaag!" Stain flashed his sword and swung at Deku to cut him. Deku barely dodged the attack but was forced to put more pressure on his injured heel so he stumbled to the ground in agony.

"Deku!" Nightcrawler saw his friend fall under his weight this wasn't good. "Spider-Man, Deku is hurt! We need to retreat!"

"No!" Deku said as he forced himself back up, "We need to beat them! They'll just hunt down more people if we don't stop them now!" Deku could not place any pressure on his left heel, and it was only proven further by him hopping to a wall and leaning against it to keep himself up.

Spider-Man looked back to see Deku in terrible shape. "Darn it." Spider-Man knew that if Deku stayed any longer his condition would worsen, or even more dreadful, be killed in the fight. "So much for a classic fight. Nightcrawler, get us out of here!" Spider-Man commanded as he swung a hook at Taskmaster, but was countered when the mercenary blocked it with his shield.

Nightcrawler nodded and teleported away from Stain and to Deku, "Let's go." Nightcrawler took him by his shirt.

"But-"

"Deku, you could be killed here! And I will not stand by that. I'm not letting another death I could have stopped occur! Live to fight another day rather than die for nothing!" Nightcrawler stated loudly. Deku silenced his protests as Spider-Man jumped backward and landed next to his blue friend, "Okay, grab my-arrrrgh!" Nightcrawler felt two bullets fly into his arm that was holding onto Deku causing his grip to release.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Taskmaster said with a pistol aimed at Nightcrawler. Taskmaster charged at the trio with the shield in front of him. Spider-Man shot a massive web to try and trap his enemy, but Stain's sword sliced through it before Taskmaster was entangled in it. Taskmaster got close enough to strike but did not attack them. Instead, he grabbed Deku by the arm and held him close to his chest with the pistol next to his skull. "Not a move, kid, or by any of you!"

Nightcrawler, who was holding his injured arm, and Spider-Man were left stunned. Neither moved an inch as they watched their friend being taken as a hostage. "Aw crap…" Spider-Man mumbled and began to think of ways to save his best friend.

Stain was eyeing Taskmaster closely. They may be partners now, but he will attack Taskmaster if he means to harm the next great hero.

"Good." Taskmaster said with a chuckle and looked at Deku's terrified expression, "The League wants you dead, but they told me to bring you in if I can, and seeing as how I have you captive, I can do just that." Deku's face worsen when Taskmaster said those words. He was working for the League of Villains?!

"The League!" Spider-Man asked in his shocked state, "How did they-"

"Find me?" Taskmaster finished his sentence, "Their scout found me and offered me a big contract after I proved to him my skill set. How they found me is beyond me, but hey, I'm getting paid well for this job."

"Like another scumbag." Stain hissed.

Taskmaster laughed, "That may be so, but I could care less about what any of you have to say. Now then," Taskmaster gripped Deku tighter, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Nightcrawler," Spider-Man whispered to his longtime ally, "We have to do something! They're going to take Deku!"

"I know!" Nightcrawler whispered back, "But we won't be fast enough to stop him from splattering Deku's brains all over the floor!"

Deku looked at his friends. They couldn't do anything, they are not going to be able to save him if they move an inch. " _Damn it! How could I let this happen?! We were about to evacuate, but I didn't try to stop myself from being taken as a hostage!"_ Deku felt Taskmaster walking out of the alleyway and into the open.

"Hey, Kurogiri," Taskmaster said as he clicked his communicator on quickly, "I have the kid. Take us away." Taskmaster said and hung up.

" _Crap!"_ Deku's heart was beating faster now. If Taskmaster isn't stopped, it'll be the end of the road for him! " _Guess I have no choice! I need a way out of here!"_ Deku flicked his fingers towards the ground. A burst of wind was set out underneath him and Taskmaster. Taskmaster lost his grip on Deku while in the air.

"Now!" Spider-Man yelled out. Nightcrawler teleported to Deku and was able to take him back just in time. "Yes!" Spider-Man cheered as Taskmaster landed without a scratch. Suddenly, a crash was heard next to them. Everyone put their arms in front of their faces to cover the dust. When the dust settled, everyone looked to what appeared before them. What stood before made each of them back up in fear.

"Is that?!"

"Not again," Spider-Man said with frustration.

Standing in the crater was the last sight anyone wanted to see. The Hulk was back.

* * *

**Dr. Banner**

Dr. Banner did not expect danger to, once again, be near him just a few days later. But he should have known better.

He left Hosu City after a sweet girl named Uraraka helped him with the many boxes he had, but when he arrived at U.A, Principal Nezu told him to find living spaces for him and the X-Men. U.A would cover the first three payments, but after that, he and Deadpool would have to do it themselves. Seeing as he saw Hosu City to be a great spot considering it was twenty minutes away by train, had plenty of heroes watching it, and had great stores and people. When he arrived and began to look around for housing, the attack happened. Dr. Banner quickly got into his car and drove until he ended up near a hero agency, Gunhead was it? It doesn't matter. There is protection nearby, and the villain attack is not around him.

"Oh who am I kidding, danger follows me everywhere." Dr. Banner signed as he slumped next to a wall. "I'm just a magnet for it, huh? The universe wants to see the Hulk rampage through the cities." Dr. Banner was depressed. He hasn't been in this new world for a month, and already the world hates the Hulk. U.A knows his secret because of the Aizawa guy, but he was lucky to make a compromise despite X-23's protest of attending a school. "Better going to school than being thrown in jail." Dr. Banner chuckled lightly. "I'm just surprised they want me to teach there. Science teacher for the general studies department? It is interesting but frightening. Kids can be ruthless, and some take unnecessary risks. I hope none of them can provoke me." Dr. Banner laid his back against the wall.

Dr. Banner looked towards the city and saw something flying towards them. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at it. What he saw made him shiver, "That's not good." Dr. Banner quickly got up and ran behind a nearby trashcan to avoid being seen. "Alright. Hopefully, it didn't see me." Dr. Banner said as he heard the creature flapping its wings closer and closer before it crashed into the building above him. He heard shrieks of terror and voices screaming for that thing to put someone down. Dr. Banner got up and looked at the scene. He saw the creature fly out of the building, but with a hostage, a young brunette girl. He looked at captive and recognized it was Uraraka!

"Uraraka!" Dr. Banner yelled.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Uraraka pleaded in absolute terror as the creature flew away with her.

"Why get her?! What does it want with Uraraka?!" Dr. Banner asked as he quickly ran to his car and got in. "I have to save her!" Dr. Banner discarded any concerns for his safety, a kid was in danger now. Dr. Banner turned it on before speeding away to follow the flying creature into the city.

Many cars were speeding out of the city, but luckily for Dr. Banner, he was the only one going inside the city so traffic was not a concern. As he drew closer to the city, Dr. Banner saw the carnage. Fires were blazing, many civilians were evacuated and treated for wounds, and pro heroes were aiding in any way they can. It was a mess. "I hope I don't regret this." Dr. Banner prayed that Hulk would not be unleashed once more.

The creature fled deeper into the city as Dr. Banner gave pursuit, ignoring signs from any authoritative figure trying to stop him. "How could they not see that thing flying overhead with a screaming child?!" Dr. Banner asked himself. The creature suddenly stopped in an empty area and began to descend to the ground below. Dr. Banner stopped his car just out of its range and got out. The area was surrounded by tall buildings but was also deserted and littered with debris. A perfect spot. The creature let go of Uraraka as she looking up at in terror and with tear-filled eyes. She was beyond scared, and she had every right to be. "Okay, let's do this." Dr. Banner told himself as he quietly exited the car. He snuck closer and hid behind a wall. Dr. Banner stuck his head slightly to get a peek at the two. The creature wasn't moving an inch nor looking at the poor girl. She had a look of confusion on her face too but was too scared to move.

"What do I do?" Dr. Banner looked around for anything and saw a rock. He picked it and spotted a window, "I hope this works." Dr. Banner aimed the rock at the window and chucked it as hard he could. The glass shattered to pieces as the creature looked in its direction. It slowly began to move towards the noise. Without hesitation, Dr. Banner ran towards Uraraka.

Uraraka looked towards the sound of someone running towards her and was shocked to see Dr. Banner, "Bruce?!" Uraraka asked in shock and relief.

"No time to waste," Dr. Banner said as he helped her up, "Come on!" Both ran into a nearby alleyway since the Nomu was near the car and they could be spotted. "What does that thing want with you?!" Dr. Banner asked.

"I don't know what that Nomu wants!" Uraraka replied with shakiness in her voice, "How did you even find me?! I thought you were at U.A!"

"I was, but then I came back to look for a place to live when this happened all of a sudden! I drove out of the city and just so happened to hide where you were interning at! I saw it grab you and I just had to act!" Dr. Banner explained to her.

"I…." Uraraka looked down for a moment before flashing a smile, "Thank you so much. I promise to repay you for this when I can!"

Dr. Banner smiled back, "Don't mention it."

Both froze slightly when the heard a gust of wind behind them. The Nomu had found them. Dr. Banner quickly looked back to see its big hand aiming to grab Uraraka again, "Get down!" Dr. Banner yelled as he pushed himself and Uraraka to the ground. The Nomu flew past them but made a quick turn around to try again.

"Bruce, move!" Uraraka exclaimed. In her hands, she had a green dumpster. Dr. Banner moved out of the way as Uraraka threw the hunk of metal at the Nomu and hit it. The Nomu was fazed slightly, but that was enough for Uraraka and Dr. Banner to go the other way.

Dr. Banner was feeling his heart racing as the two tried to escape the Nomu's sight, " _Crap! This isn't good! If my heart rate doesn't slow down anytime, I'll Hulk out!"_

Uraraka and Dr. Banner were forced back the way they came with the Nomu was quickly gaining on them. Bruce was trying to think of a way to escape the Nomu before he remembered his car, "Uraraka, follow me! I came here in a car let's go!"

"Right!" Uraraka nodded her head as they ran towards Bruce's car.

The Nomu exited the alleyway and scanned its surroundings to spot its target and the other individual. It wasn't too long before it saw them running towards a vehicle. The Nomu let out a roar and flapped its wings before taking off.

Dr. Banner and Uraraka made it to the car. Dr. Banner quickly unlocked it and jumped into the driver seat whilst Uraraka was on the passenger side. Both quickly put on their seatbelts as Dr. Banner put the key in the ignition and twisted it to activate the battery and engine. Without another thought, he slammed his foot on the pedal and sped away from the area.

Dr. Banner and Uraraka were panting heavily as they looked back and did not see the Nomu. Both let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Phew. That was close." Dr. Banner said, but then heard something land on the roof of the car, "Son of a-!" The roof was ripped open as the Nomu looked down at the two. Uraraka jumped up, tapped its leg, and pushed it away. The Nomu was left floating in the air as it tried to regain itself.

"Bruce, that will not hold it for long!" Uraraka informed.

Dr. Banner was panting heavily. His heart could not take it anymore and felt the monster within awakening from its slumber. One more action might just be enough to put him over the edge.

Uraraka looked at Dr. Banner with concern, "Bruce, deep breaths. You need to calm yourself."

"I'm trying!" Dr. Banner yelled with a little bit of anger. Uraraka flinched slightly, but could not blame him regarding the situation they are in. The car suddenly stopped as the two felt their bodies jolt violently to the front. Both looked back to see that the Nomu had caught the car and stopped it dead. It used one of its claws to slash the tires off as the rubber flew off and the metal barrel was exposed. Both quickly ripped their seatbelts off and jumped out of the car. The Nomu disregarded the car and walked towards Uraraka like a predator stalking its injured prey.

That was enough for Dr. Banner to feel his heart take a massive leap in his chest. " _Oh no, not now!"_ Dr. Banner clenched his head and yelled out in agony.

Uraraka took her mind off of the Nomu and focused her attention to her friend clutching his skull, "Bruce!"

"Uraraka! Run! Run as far as possible!" Dr. Banner said as he got up and began to stumbled a bit.

"Bruce, what are talking about?! I can't just leave you!" Uraraka exclaimed. What was happening to Bruce?!

"NOW!" Dr. Banner yelled, but his voice sounded disoriented. Like two voices were coming from his mouth. Uraraka yelped in shocked but saw his eyes. They were brown at first, but now they suddenly turned green and were glowing. This was then Uraraka remembered something that Peter told them before, " _Wait! I remember Peter talking about a Dr. Banner before and this man is called such! He said he shared a body with...oh god!"_ Uraraka was frozen in fear as she witnessed Dr. Banners change.

Dr. Banner lifted his head to the sky and let out a mighty roar as his skin began to turn green. His body was expanding rapidly as his shoes were ripped shreds along with his shirt and the lower part of his pants. His arms and legs were increasing in muscle mass as they grew several feet larger along with his overall height and width. The man who was once Dr. Banner panted for a moment before turning his face towards the Nomu and Uraraka. "ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Hulk quickly got up and tackled the Nomu to the ground. Uraraka hastily got up and ran for her life.

"Dr. Banner is the Hulk?! Why didn't I remember what Peter told us?!" Uraraka yelled to herself as she heard the Hulk smashing the Nomu into the ground. Uraraka stopped and looked back to see Hulk getting off the ground, the Nomu caved into the cement. Hulk looked at Uraraka and caused the young girl to freeze in place. Hulk walked towards her with his nostrils flaring. Uraraka was as stiff as a statue. Her mind and body were paralyzed seeing the monster that ended All Might's career as a hero, and he is a new staff member at U.A?!

In a few short steps, Hulk was towering over an overly terrified Uraraka. Uraraka was expecting herself to be crushed at any moment as she covered herself with her hands and shut her eyes tightly. She felt the Hulk's massive palm on her head, but he did not crush her. Instead, she felt the Hulk gently pat her on the head. Uraraka slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see she was not flattened like the Nomu. Uraraka sluggishly lowered her hands and moved her head back to the Hulk's direction. Hulk had not moved an inch and was staring at her. Uraraka did not know what to do as her breathing was staggering. Uraraka flinched as Hulk moved his hand away.

"Little girl friend's with puny Banner, she help Banner." Hulk said in broken English, "Will little girl help Hulk, different question."

Does the Hulk want her help? Uraraka knew better than to say no, "Uh...sure, what do you need?" Uraraka forced herself to say. Uraraka could not stare into Hulk's eyes. Her body was already feeling as though it was on fire, and looking into his eyes would probably set her on fire.

Hulk kept his gaze on Uraraka, "Hulk need to find bugman." Hulk answered, "Bugman know everything. Hulk was home, then Hulk not home. Hulk is confused. Bugman was gone for long time and now he is here. Hulk need answers, and Hulk knows little girl knows bugman." Hulk inched his face closer to Uraraka, "Where is bugman?"

" _He is looking for Peter?"_ Uraraka thought to herself. That is a good and bad thing. Good because Peter knows how to stop the Hulk, but bad because this is the Hulk!

"Does little girl know where bugman is?!" Hulk asked again, his patience wearing thin.

Uraraka let out an audible squeak, "Y-yes! I do! Well...not exactly, but I know he is in this city!" Uraraka answered.

Hulk moved his head back and looked around the city, "City big. No problem for Hulk." Hulk then looked back at Uraraka, "Little girl help Hulk find bugman. Hulk take little girl to bugman."

"H-huh?!" Uraraka looked surprised as she was suddenly in Hulk's hand as he placed her on her back, "What are you doing?!"

"Little girl hold on tightly." Hulk simply said as he took a massive leap with Uraraka hanging on for dear life.

* * *

**Everyone**

Everyone stood still either with fear or shock or both. Spider-Man and Nightcrawler looked at Hulk as they expected him to rampage once more.

Hulk then pointed to Spider-Man, "Bugman!" Hulk announced, "Help Hulk!"

Spider-Man blinked underneath his mask, "Uh….what?"

"Pet-Spider-Man" Yelled Uraraka as she appeared from Hulk's back with a face that read a mixture of many emotions.

"Uraraka!" Deku cried out in terror, forcing himself to stand on his two legs. "Uraraka are you okay?!"

Uraraka nodded her head, "I am," Uraraka took a deep breath, "A Nomu had snatched me from my room, but then Hulk saved me." Everyone was caught off-guard by that statement, but Spider-Man and Nightcrawler recovered quickly.

"This is not the first time Hulk saves people, he helps quite a bit, huh big guy?" Spider-Man said.

"Bugman help Hulk." Hulk ignored the question, "Hulk confused. Where is Hulk? Hulk was in Big Apple, but now Hulk in new place? Is this where Bugman been since he left?" Hulk asked Spider-Man.

"You could say that." Spider-Man signed, "It's a long story…"

Stain was looking at Hulk with rage, but he could not feel the courage to move. Hulk was different from anyone he's ever seen, and he even ended All Might! What chance does he have to defeat such a beast!? A better question is how does Spider-Man know Hulk, and why are they having a civilized talk?! Stain looked to his left to where Taskmaster was but saw that the white mercenary was gone. " _Where the hell did he go?!"_  Stain asked himself. Most likely scared off by the Hulk. Stain growled under his breath, "Out of my league or not, he needs to pay!" Stain said as he pulled out his sword and looked at Hulk.

Hulk growled as he set Uraraka down near Spider-Man, "Hulk smash ugly scarf man."

"Stain, don't!" Taskmaster yelled out as he came from a portal, "We can pick this up another day, but we're outmatched." Taskmaster placed his hand on Stain's shoulders, "We need to retreat."

Stain looked to Taskmaster and back to the others before deciding on his actions. "You're right." Stain put his sword back on his back and walked to the portal, but before he stepped inside it, he glanced at the heroes once more, "Hey, Spider-Man. Wanna know why I do this?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone revealed their purpose so, sure why not," Spider-Man replied.

"I do this for heroes like you." Stain said.

"Say what now?" Spider-Man asked.

"You're the perfect definition of what a hero is. One who does not care for celebrity luxuries such as fame or fortune, no, you do this because you have the power too! That kind of purpose is lost." Stain said, his eyes widening and his pupils dilated. "This hero system plays society like puppets! Everyone is strung to their whims as they toy around with them! Fakes, all of them! They're all fakes! Back then the word 'Hero' meant something, and now, it's just another word in the dictionary! A word that has lost its purpose and nobody can see that! Not me, though, not me!" Stain said with a maddening smile, "I can see clearly! I see the strings on everyone, I see the marionettes, I see all of these false idols corrupting children and adults alike to follow their selfish needs! They put out merchandise, they do late-night talk shows, they star in commercials or movies, they make music with famous musicians, they all take everything in! You can call me a hypocrite and cite that All Might does the same thing, but want to know the difference between him and the rest of these phoneys?! He never ran away from a fight! Not once did he ever run, even when his life was on the line against that monster!" Stain pointed to Hulk as the Hulk grunted, "Everyone else ran away, but All Might didn't! All Might fought till his last breath, right next to the leader of the future generation of heroes!" Stain then moved his finger to Spider-Man, "That speech you gave told me you are the real deal! You are not like them, you are not just another 'hero'! No! You are the next in line to take over All Might's spot!"

Stain looked away and huffed, "But it won't matter!" Stain yelled and ripped off his mask to reveal his face with his smashed-in nose. Stain's face looked animalistic. His mouth drooped with saliva, his eyes were glowing in the midnight sky with a heart-piercing glare, the aura that was coming from him began to wear on everyone. Deku and Uraraka fell onto their bottoms in fright as Spider-Man and Nightcrawler hesitated a bit while Hulk did not flinch. "It won't matter as long as everyone is under the majorities control! If All Might couldn't cut the strings, then I will! I will bring back the purpose of the word hero! I will revive the meaning of it, and I will show the world that these heroes are flawed! I am Hero Killer: Stain, and I will bring about a revolution of change!" And with that, Stain walked through the portal.

Everyone watched the portal disappear before them. No one was expecting that kind of energy to be emitting from Stain.

Spider-Man snapped out of his trance, "He does believe in his purpose, and that is scary." Spider-Man and looked at Hulk to continue the conversation they were having before. "Hulk. We are far from home. We're in a separate dimension, and I don't know if we can ever go back home." Spider-Man said to Hulk.

Hulk looked around as the answers he was looking for were given to him, "That explains why everyone has powers or look like a mutant. This is where Bugman been for the past year?"

Spider-Man signed, "Yeah. This is where I have been Hulk. I'm honestly surprised to see you guys." Spider-Man then chuckled, "What were the odds you'd fall into the same world like me?"

"The probability was one in infinity." Nightcrawler joked as he walked to Deku, "I'm taking you to the hospital now." Nightcrawler said and put his arm out.

Deku snapped out of his stunned state and looked up to Nightcrawler, "A-alright. Thanks." Deku grabbed Nightcrawler's arm.

"Wait!" Uraraka also came back to reality, "Take me with you."

Nightcrawler held out his other hand, and Uraraka took it. Nightcrawler looked to them both and the three nodded that they were ready. Spider-Man watched the three vanished in a blue mist.

Spider-Man looked back to Hulk, but the green goliath was already in the air in mid-jump. Spider-Man examined the city. It was a mess. The Nomu's did cause massive damage to the city, and they are lucky Hulk wasn't looking for a fight.

Spider-Man bit his lower lip under the mask, "That Stain guy. He was intense. He truly believes what he is doing is for the greater good, but his methods are not justifiable." Spider-Man shook his head, "What a day." Spider-Man then swung away from the battlefield in the direction of the train station.

* * *

It took a while, but Spider-Man was at his apartment. He walked inside where not a single soul was up and about. As he made his way through the hallways of rooms, he was about to put the handle on his door when his Spider-sense said there was someone inside. Looking at the handle, he saw it was already opened. Signing to himself, Spider-Man quietly entered the room to surprise whoever broke into his room.

"About time you get here." Said a voice in the dark.

"Well, this saves me the trouble of finding you," Spider-Man said as he shot webbing at the voice. A lamp was turned on and sitting in a chair was X-23. "X-23?!"

"Shh!" X-23 hushed him loudly, "Don't yell!" X-23 whispered loudly.

Spider-Man took his mask off and looked at her with confusion, "Why?!" He whispered back as he closed the door behind him. X-23 got up and motioned him to follow her. X-23 led him to his room, and who he saw surprised him. In his bed was a small girl sleeping, and she looked as though as she just took a shower. "Who is this?" Peter whispered, "And why is she here?" Peter looked at X-23, "Matter of fact, how did you know I lived here?"

"Doesn't matter how I knew, I just needed a place to put her," X-23 answered and walked back into the living room with Peter following her. Both sat down on a couch next to one another.

"When the Nomu's were attacking, I ran into her. She was sprinting out of an alleyway, and she just latched onto me and said a monster was following her." X-23 began to explain, "Except it wasn't a Nomu, it was a man. He demanded that I return his 'daughter' to him, but I could tell he was hurting her. It was more than just how she looked and how she held onto me for dear life, but it was the bandages wrapped around her arms." X-23 let out a long sigh, "I grabbed her, ran, and we lost him. I came here because I will not have her stay inside of a warehouse. So, when we broke in, I fed her and took her a bath. When I took the bandages off I…" X-23's voice trailed off. That surprised Peter a lot because X-23 was just as tough as her father so this must be serious. X-23 shook her head and continued, "I saw that underneath them were scars. Scars from surgical tools." X-23 then looked at her wrists and saw the scars she still has from her time in the chamber. "They were hurting her, and I couldn't just leave her alone. She reminds me too much of myself at her age."

Peter took all of this in with a deep sigh. A small girl was being experimented on, and it just so happens that one of the two people who can understand that feeling finds her. "Okay." Peter said, "I understand, and I agree with what you did. She can stay," Peter then looked at X-23, "But you need to watch her. I don't understand what she is going through, but I know you do."

X-23 lightly huffed, "I wasn't going to leave her anyways."

"What's her name?"

"Eri. No last name."

Peter got up, "Okay. Well, Kurt is at the Hosu City hospital. Deku got hurt badly and so did Iida."

"Internships are fun." X-23 sarcastically said as she got up too, "Tell me everything later, I'm going to sleep." X-23 walked into the room where Eri was sleeping. X-23 planted herself next to the bed and laid against the wall where she closed her eyes.

Peter shook his head and went into the room to grab some new clothes. Luckily the shower and the bedroom were in separate rooms.

* * *

**The Next Day**

When Peter woke up, X-23 was already up but Eri was still napping. He slept on the couch since Eri had taken his bed, but he didn't mind as long as she had a comfortable night. He made breakfast for himself and informed X-23 he was going to the Hosu City hospital.

On his way there, Peter remembered what happened last night before the Nomu attack. "Hopefully Tsu is awake and not busy right now," Peter said as he pulled out his phone and called her number.

_*Riiiing*_

_*Riiiing*_

_*Riiiing*_

" _*Groan* Hello?"_  Guess she was still asleep.

"Hey, Tsu, sorry to wake you up." Peter apologized.

" _*Yawn* It's alright, I couldn't sleep last night. So much happened."_ Tsu said before she let out a kero that sounded in distress, " _Did you or anyone happen to see Uraraka?!"_

Peter questioned how she knew Uraraka was in danger, but maybe they were talking beforehand, "Yeah, she is safe."

Tsu let out a sigh of relief, " _Oh thank goodness."_ Tsu croaked, " _We were talking on the phone when one of those Nomu's showed up."_

"Yeah, I know. Uraraka told us everything." Peter replied, "I'm heading to the hospital now. Deku and Kurt got injured last night, and….we were right. All of us." Peter heard her give a 'questionable kero' noise, "Iida. Iida was looking for revenge, and he nearly died so he is in the hospital too."

Peter could have sworn he heard Tsu fell back onto her bed. " _Ugh…At least he is alive, but that was stupid. He doesn't even have a license or permit, to begin with, and what he did isn't very heroic at all. I'm not saying he has no right to feel that way because it's own brother that was paralyzed permanently, but you have to think about who you're facing first. He wasn't given the name 'Hero Killer' just because it sounded cool."_

"Yeah," Peter shifted a bit in his seat, "Hero Killer got away, and he is involved with the League of Villains."

" _As if the League couldn't get any worse."_

"I know." Peter looked out the window and saw the hospital in sight, "I'm at the hospital now. I'll call you back tonight, okay?"

" _Alright. Be safe, and give everyone a 'hi' for me. And a chop on the head for Iida."_  Tsu said.

Peter laughed a little at the last part, "We'll see about that last part. Bye, Tsu."

" _Bye, Peter,"_  Tsu said and hung up.

Peter put his phone back in his pocket, got off the train and made it when visiting hours just opened.

Peter was told where to go, and he found a room that had Deku, Iida, and Kurt. All of them were treated for their wounds and dressed in gowns. Nightcrawler had his arm in a sling, Deku had his right thumb and index finger wrapped up and in splints with his left leg wrapped up in bandages as well, and Iida had both of his arms in slings and chest heavily wrapped.

"Hey, guys," Peter said as he entered the room, "How are you holding up?"

"Hey, Peter." They all said.

"We're doing okay, though sleeping was a bit troublesome." Deku answered as Peter sat down in a chair, "And I noticed you didn't bring any flowers."

The four laughed lightly as Peter shook his head, "It's official, you had character development. You gained sarcasm."

Deku's laughing stop as he sat up slowly and rub a hand through his hair, "I can't believe we were able to walk away from all of that." Deku mumbled as he began to recall yesterday's events.

Kurt got up and placed his good arm on Deku's shoulders, "We did. And we did our best despite the results. We'll get them next time." Deku looked up to Kurt and smiled before he frowns lightly.

"Iida," Deku and two other boys turned to their speedster friend, "I understand you were mad, but why go after Stain alone?"

Iida looked upset by the question, but not at them, but at himself. He was angry, he did want vengeance, but when it really mattered, when he had Stain right in front of him. Iida was knocked down and about to be killed if it wasn't for Midoriya and Kurt. Iida looked down, "I…"

The suddenly opened to reveal Gran Torino and Manuel standing by, "Oh, the wounded are awake, and it seems my other intern is here, including one of the two troubled kids." Gran Torino said.

"Gran Torino!" Peter and Deku said in usion.

"Manuel…" Iida looked up to his teacher.

Gran Torino looked towards Deku and Peter, "I told you two to stay on the train! I got a lot of complaints from both of you!" Gran Torino began to berate the two.

"S-sorry!" Deku meekly said and bowed his head.

"I apologize, sir." Peter lied. Truth be told, he would have still jumped out.

Gran Torino shook his head and entered the room, "But before I give you two a piece of my mind, you all have a visitor." Everyone turned to the door to see a big figure walk in. He was dressed in a black button-up suit with his hands in his pockets, and a tie that resembled a dalmatian pattern. The most interesting aspect of the figure was that his head was that of a dog, a beagle. "Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

"The chief of police?" Kurt was sweating lightly. Is he going to prison now after he just got through with the 'apologies' yesterday in front of the media?

Everyone stood up in respect aside from Deku, who was having trouble putting pressure on his injured leg. "No, you can sit down young man, woof." The Chief stated.

" _Woof?"_ Peter said with an internal laugh.

"You must be the students who escaped Stain's hands?" The Chief started, "I am happy to see that you are all okay."

" _Why is he here though?"_ Peter asked himself, " _The chief of police would have better things to do than sit here and talk to a bunch of high schoolers."_

"Manuel." The chief spoke.

"Yes, sir?" Manuel looked to one of his bosses.

"Escort Iida and help Gran Torino with Midoriya to a different room. I wish to speak to Peter and Kurt alone." The chief said. Manuel nodded and pulled a nearby wheelchair to place Midoriya in.

"Peter…" Deku looked towards his friend, "What is happening?"

"Don't worry about it." Peter smiled, "We'll be okay."

Deku got onto the wheelchair as he stared at Peter. "Okay." Deku smiled at them as he was pushed to the outside by Manuel with Iida and Gran Torino following them. The chief then closed the door and locked before pulling a small device. He placed it on the floor in front of him and moved to the left as a large hologram appeared that showed the board of directors.

"Good morning Peter, Kurt." The main director spoke.

"Good morning, sirs." Both Kurt and Peter said with their heads bowed.

"At ease." The lead director said, "From what we have gathered, you two and the other U.A students encountered the hero killer. You were not able to subdue him, but that is better than to see some U.A students dead." The lead director said as his expression changed, "However, that will not excuse any of you from punishment."

"What?" Peter asked in surprise, "Punishment? For what?"

"We asked you to prove yourself to us that you are worthy of a hero license," The lead director stated, "but we also told you to follow the law which you did not, Spider-Man."

"With all due respects, sir, but we were attacked," Kurt said in their defense.

"He and Midoriya were on a train when the Nomu's attacked, and I don't know where you were, but you knew the law too despite that." One of the directors spoke.

"You may have not been here long, Kurt, but you two knew better, especially you Peter." Another one spoke, "You are a U.A student after all, and they preach about restrictions of using your Quirks without a permit or license like no tomorrow."

"Sirs, I understand, but I couldn't just let those things getaway!" Peter said as he held his arms out to the side, "Gran Torino was in trouble, and I know first hand how dangerous those things are! One nearly killed me!"

"Wait, you almost died to one of those things?!" Kurt asked in shocked.

"That's another story, Kurt." Peter quickly said, "And there were three of them when we touched down! I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!"

"You should have!" The lead director slammed his fists on the table, "This is not your home, Spider-Man! You can't use your quirk, or powers, or whatever you call them, without a license or permit! This is our law, and you must follow it!" The lead director removed his hands from the table and continued to speak, "The world believes Spider-Man is the newest Symbol of Peace, the one who will protect them, but what will happen if they find out you are not licensed? It won't be a panic, but it can be worse. A change will happen and many who are not qualified to be heroes will take up arms! We have these laws to protect everyone because if Quirks are used wildly without proper training, then people will get hurt or die all the while destruction will run rampant around the country!"

"So I should have stayed where I was, and let Iida die?!" Kurt fired back, "He was about to be murdered until Midoriya and I intervened! There was another too, a pro-hero named Native! I do not condone Iida's reasons, but he still saved a man from death!"

"There was a Nomu who was about to let a man fall to his death, and because I left that train, he was saved by me!" Peter added in.

"Peter saved my life when the hero killer had me cornered and paralyzed my body!" Kurt backed up Peter as the two heroes from another universe stood side by side.

"So what you are saying is that as long as everything turns out okay, it's okay to bend the rules?" The chief spoke.

"Isn't a hero's job to save people, McGruff the Crime Dog?" Peter retorted and earned a glare from the chief, "Isn't our job to utilize our Quirks for the greater good of humanity despite what might happen?"

"This is why you are not full-fledged heroes." The lead director insulted.

"How dare you say that!" Kurt yelled in a fury, "This man is the definition of a real hero!" Kurt pointed to Peter, "And you say that to him, in front of him?! Just who do you think you are!"

"The lead director of this universe, in my country boy!" The lead director yelled back, "And I advise you to calm down and show respect!" Kurt paused and looked down in frustration, "My goodness what have they taught you in your universe?"

Peter and Kurt both shot intense eyes at the director that made all of the directors flinch despite being holographic projects.

"None of you get to talk about our mentors!" Peter barked, "You don't know them, you don't know what they have done so don't speak like you do!"

"Our mentors are great and wise leaders!" Kurt snarled at them, "My mentor leads a group called the X-Men, a family of mutants that protect the people while being hunted by every government simply because we are different!"

"And my mentor helps lead the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers! And they earned that name for being the best superhero faction on Earth!" Peter took in a deep breath and looked at the directors, "Let me ask you a question: Would you rather have me do nothing as people are about to die around me, and no other pro heroes can make it in time, or would you let me do my job as a hero and allow me to save their lives?!"

"Enough!" The lead director ignored the ultimatum and decided to end the argument, "It has become clear that we will not be getting anywhere! We are at a crossroads in our beliefs! But that will stand anymore! As of now, you two and the rest of your friends from your world are put on notice! If any of you break our laws one more time, we'll have you arrested and imprisoned!" The lead director declared, "And that goes for anyone else who may appear in the future! I will give you and your friends a pardon this one time, so do not expect another one!"

Peter and Kurt grunted but bowed their heads anyways, "Yes, sirs." Both said with venom.

"Good. Now, tell us about the one in white." One of the many directors spoke calmly and politely.

Peter sat back down in his chair, "His name is Taskmaster. He is a mercenary from my world. He and I go way back along with Deadpool. He is more than just a mercenary, he is the second-best behind Deadpool. He has a power that allows him to learn anything in a matter of seconds or minutes. He can how to fly a plane just by watching a youtube video, he can advance his fighting skills to perfection in seconds when it could take someone their whole life to reach near perfection." Peter explained to everyone, "Overall, this guy is bad news. And he is with the League of Villains."

"A photocopy Quirk? How exhausting." The chief said, "What is his weakness?"

"Photographic reflexes, actually, and his weakness are to either outsmart him with traps or have him fight an unpredictable opponent." Kurt said, "Like Deadpool. Taskmaster has never defeated him. Deadpool is too unstable to even process his next move if that makes sense."

"So Deadpool improvises everything he does basically." The lead director looked around his table, "We'll keep a tab on this Taskmaster, and Spider-Man." Peter looked at the lead director with slight anger, "I will not grant you a hero license; however, I will allow you to have a Provisional Hero License." Peter looked surprised as the chief handed Peter a permit, "This permits you to use your Quirks in emergencies only. That does not mean you can go looking around for trouble, or help out if there are more than enough Pro heroes on the scene already. Have a good day you two." And that final message, the holograms vanished as the chief picked up the device.

"Young men, though I may enforce the law…" The chief looked back to Peter and Kurt, "If it were up to me in this situation, I would have thanked you without repercussions. What you two did along with Midoriya is what a hero should be." The chief bowed his body in respect and thankfulness, "Because of unfairness from adults, your right be a full-fledged hero was taken, Spider-Man, but as someone who also protects the peace, I thank you both." Peter and Kurt smiled at the chief. At least one person was grateful. The chief straightened his body and turned to leave, "Oh, and Peter."

Peter perked his head up to meet the chief's focus, "Yeah?"

"Who is McGruff the Crime Dog?" The chief asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh, "Just a fictional character back in my world. He was a bloodhound who promoted crime awareness and personal safety, mostly around children though. He is very successful as the crime rate lowered significantly. His signature catchphrase was, 'Take a Bite out of Crime.'" Peter explained.

The chief placed his hand on his chin, "Maybe we should do something similar at the police station." The chief before turning around and walking out of the room.

Kurt sat back down on his bed and laid on it, "Was für ein schmerz…(What a pain)."

The door opened once more to reveal Deku, Iida, and a visiting Uraraka.

"Guys," Deku called out to them, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Peter said while putting his permit in his pocket, "What happened to you guys?"

Deku laughed a little, "We got chewed out by the pro heroes, but everything is okay though."

Uraraka walked in and sat next to Kurt, "How are you holding up, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled a little, "Never better, are you alright though?" Kurt asked as he sat up and scooted over to Uraraka's right side.

Uraraka smiled back and nodded her head.

"That reminds me actually," Peter said as he turned to Uraraka, "How did you find Hulk?"

Uraraka moved a piece of hair out of her face, "Actually, he found me." Everyone blinked at the statement as Uraraka twiddled her thumbs, "Well...Not exactly. You see…" Uraraka informed everyone of what happened between her, Dr. Banner, and the Nomu, including how surprised and disturbed she was of Dr. Banner's transformation.

Peter shifted a bit in his seat, "I was fighting that Nomu for a second, but it suddenly stopped fighting me and left. I chased it for a while, but I lost it. I am glad Dr. Banner and Hulk helped you before you got hurt."

"Yeah," Deku sat on Uraraka's left side, "Honestly, I have no idea how any of us would react if we heard you got hurt because of the Nomu." Deku looked at her with a soft smile, "I'm happy you're okay." Uraraka blushed lightly and smiled back as the two suddenly blushed harder and looked away from each other.

Peter and Kurt looked at one another with knowing looks.

"Das ist eine faszinierende entwicklung. (This is a fascinating development.)" Kurt spoke with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, something doesn't feel right." Iida said and grabbed everyone's attention, "Peter, you said the Nomu just stopped fighting you, right?"

"Yeah," Peter replied.

"Then it went after Uraraka, who was outside of Hosu City when all of this was happening. Why would it suddenly do that?" Iida said to the realization of everyone

"Yeah, that is true." Uraraka never thought about it, "Gunhead's agency is at least ten minutes away from Hosu City. Why would it leave the city and target me?"

Kurt began to think, "Do you think someone was giving it orders?"

"That is a possibility," Deku said, "but it does not explain why it went after Uraraka? How could it have known where she was, and even then, what specific room she was located in?"

"Well…maybe it had a quirk that allowed it to see through walls or a quirk that is similar to it, and that is how it knew where she was," Peter suggested.

"Okay. But even then, how would it know who she is?" Iida asked, "If a Nomu's brain is anything like a human brain, then it must have been shown Uraraka on video or a photo. It knew who she was when it saw her."

Everyone began to think about this tricky subject. There was no doubt that it was not just a coincidence that a Nomu would suddenly be disinterested in a battle, and fly out of the city to randomly grab a specific girl, one who was part of Class 1-A and quite known after the Sports Festival.

"Those internships were secretive. No one could have possibly known about them." Iida said as Peter and Deku both looked up as if they figured something out, "Do you guys have an idea?"

Peter and Deku looked at one another and knew that the other had the same answer as the other.

"Yeah," Peter said as he nodded his head, "I think we do."

"Explain then." Iida gave them the microphone.

"You are right Iida, no one should know about our internships," Deku said, going first, "There is no reason for U.A to make that public, and we know they prefer to keep information like this in folders and not online just in case they get hacked and villains know where we all are."

"Yet someone knew where Uraraka was." Peter took over, "Someone had to know where Uraraka was going to be at beforehand. That Nomu acted like it was pre-programmed to do what it did. Remember the USJ where Shigaraki commanded the Nomu? Well, let us say Nomu's only function based on command, we could theorize that there is a possibility that its brain can be set up like a computer to carry a specific order at a certain time." Peter explained his theory to the interest of everyone.

"If that is the case, then the Nomu's immediate lost for battle would be explained." Deku carried on, "A new directive took over its mind, so it only acted upon what it was instructed to do. Although to carry out the mission, it would need details. Details you would only find in person and not online."

"Do you think someone was able to intercept the internship information?" Uraraka nervously.

"No, that would not work again, not after the media making it past the gate." Peter debunked the question, "They buffed up security measures to make sure no outsider would be able to set foot inside U.A without proper identification."

"Which leaves us with only one option," Deku said as he shivered and grimaced at the thought.

"What is it then?" Iida asked.

Peter look at the three of them before signing and looking down to get a breath of air, "That would suggest one scary probability." Peter looked up as his gaze met theirs. "Someone is giving out information to the League. Someone is helping them keep tabs on us." Peter said as Kurt looked slightly disturbed, Iida and Uraraka's faces lit up in horror, and Deku's face only contorted more, "Guys, we have a traitor in U.A."


	19. Regroup

"A traitor?!"

"No way…"

"That...can't...be…!"

Peter closed his eyes and took a rather guilty breath. Though it was hard for Deku and him to even come to the conclusion that there may be a spy inside the school, it is the best outcome they could come up. How could a Nomu know all of those secretive details without prior knowledge of them? Someone had to get inside and provide the information to them.

Kurt looked at the three shocked U.A students and grimaced lightly, "I know it must be hard to take in, but all evidence points to that one judgment. It would be ignorant not to consider that idea."

"B-but…" Iida couldn't stomach the thought of someone they knew having a hand in the League's schemes. It would be an atrocious discovery to unearth.

"As I said, though," Peter looked at Iida, "It is just a probability. There could be other factors Midoriya and I did not think of."

"Still though," Uraraka spoke, "The idea of a renegade infiltrating us and playing a hand in my failed kidnapping let alone helping cause the USJ attack, it's too much." Uraraka looked down, "Especially if it would be someone we know from our class…"

Todoroki kept silent as he was pondering other possibilities, but he could think of two other results: The traitor being forced into it against their will or U.A's upgraded security isn't as proficient as they thought.

Midoriya looked down and wondered to himself too about the concerning concept. Though it is one no one wants to believe, they have to make a note of it. "We can't tell anyone though." Everyone turned to Midoriya as the green-haired boy looked up, "If we tell anyone about this, a mass panic could occur. Someone could leak the idea and everyone would be edge at school. The school would fall apart because of a lack of trust amongst each other."

"You're right, Deku." Peter had an image of the school in utter chaos. U.A would have no choice but to close its doors and possibly kick everyone out just to start fresh again, or worse, do a full-scale manhunt with over-the-line security to draw out the perp. Either choice will put a huge mark on U.A's already damaged reputation, maybe the biggest stain since opening its doors. The villains would surely win. "We keep it to ourselves. No one else."

"What about X-23, Dr. Banner, or Deadpool?" Kurt asked.

"No." Peter sternly replied, "Too many of us already know, and I want to keep it that way. If too many people know about it, it can be very dangerous."

"But we can trust them, Peter." Kurt was a bit confounded by that idea. He was used to keeping secrets from others, heck he has his secrets, but this wasn't about him, it was about the safety of everyone.

Peter signed, "We can, I know. But I think it is better this way."

Kurt looked ready to argue, but decided against it, "Even if we don't tell them now, they'll figure it out if another attack happens but on a grander scale. What are we to do then?"

"That won't happen." Peter returned, "We can not let them strike twice."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm putting our trust over mine and Laura's. Do not make me regret this."

Uraraka shook violently for a moment and caught everyone's attention, "I just had a thought, one that frightens me to my core." Uraraka looked at them all with a terrified expression, "If the League wants me, what's to stop them from taking my parents?!" Everyone gasped at Uraraka's thought. None of them even considered that the League might do that. It wouldn't be out of the norm, villains are ruthless after all and taking someone's parents isn't out of their circle of evil. Uraraka shook her head and had tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to imagine my parents getting caught in the crossfire because of me." Uraraka then turned her focus to Peter and Midoriya, "What do they even want with me anyway?!"

Midoriya and Peter couldn't find an answer to that question. There are many possible reasons as to why, but that is information they do not know.

Kurt placed a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, "Calm yourself, Uraraka. It'll all be okay."

"Yeah, everything will be okay, Uraraka," Deku said with confidence in his voice.

"If it helps, I can assign one of my bamf's to watch over them to make sure they are okay," Kurt suggested.

Uraraka nodded her head and relaxed a little, "That would be nice, Kurt." Uraraka gave the blue X-Men a soft smile, "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back and took his hand off her shoulder, "Don't mention it. I'll have one out as soon as possible." Kurt's face then had a look of realization. His eyes immediately turned to Peter, "Peter, what happened to X-23? Now that I think about it, I have not heard from her since yesterday. Is she okay?"

Peter nodded his head, "Yeah, she's okay. It's just…" Peter then remembered Eri. How can Peter tell Kurt and everyone else that X-23 found a little girl and took her to his place to care for her? That would be a bad idea to say, so Peter thought he should tell Kurt when they are alone, "It's just that she ran into a Nomu, and the Nomu gave her a tougher time than she had originally thought it would. It took a while to put down."

Kurt nodded his head, "Okay." Kurt was hoping that when Peter said 'put down' he meant as knocked out and not a lethal version of the phrase.

"That just leaves one question…" Todoroki finally spoke and eyed everyone, "How do we continue going to U.A without causing suspicion to ourselves?" That was a question that needed to be asked. No doubt they'll all be on edge in U.A, so how do they prevent attracting attention to themselves?

"We just have to try our best and act natural." Kurt said, "It is all we can do."

"And we protect everyone while at it." Peter added, "If they aimed for Uraraka, no doubt they would try and grab others."

Uraraka flinched and looked a bit anxious. She was so close to being kidnapped, but it was because of Hulk that she is still here with everyone and not somewhere else. She had a luxury that everyone else will not have and that was to have someone rescue her. Uraraka felt a hand on her leg and looked to see that it was Deku's hand.

"Don't worry." Deku said, "We'll keep you safe. I won't let them take you."

Uraraka stared at Deku and took in his reassurance. She felt most of her worries wash away at this moment. She did believe in Deku's words. That he could protect her when she needs him. Uraraka smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, Deku. And...if they come for you, then they'll have to get through me first!" Uraraka said as both 1-A students smiled and looked to the others.

Peter and the others, minus Todoroki, smiled as they watched the duo ensure the other that they'll have their back when danger arrives.

Uraraka looked at the clock and got up, "Well, I got to run. Gunhead was nice enough to let me visit, but I have to go back now." Uraraka said as she smiled at everyone, "You all take care now." Uraraka then made her way to the door.

"I got to go too actually, I have an errand to run." Peter said as he got up as well and stood behind Uraraka, "See ya guys!"

"Bye guys! See you at school soon!" Uraraka and Peter then left the room.

"Bye Peter, bye Uraraka!" Deku and Kurt waved to them.

Deku kept his gaze on where the two were and did not feel Kurt's presence next to him, "Soooo…do you have a thing for the miss Uraraka, Midoriya?" Kurt asked him as Deku turned his head to Kurt with a red beat face.

"I-I-I-I I was only, um, I was just comforting her so she doesn't feel scared! I mean yeah I do like her but I wouldn't say like like! Not to say that she isn't pretty because she is very pretty but…." Deku stopped himself as he noticed Kurt's devilish look.

"You like her, Liebhaber (Loverboy)." Kurt teased.

"Kurt, please!" Deku pleaded and hid his face from his teasing friend.

Kurt laughed and patted the poor boy on his back, "Oh don't be like that, just admit you like your brunette friend." Deku only groaned in embarrassment much to Todoroki's slight amusement.

* * *

**X-23 and Eri**

X-23 was sitting on the couch while using Peter's laptop. She had the TV on as it was on the news talking about the events from yesterday and what had happened in the aftermath. As she was listening to the news people, X-23 was searching the internet for any information on the man she met yesterday. X-23 wanted to know any information she could get on him. He looked like the type of man she'd have to watch out for daily.

X-23 growled lowly as her frustrations were growing. There was no information online matching any of his descriptions. X-23 had to wonder if he was just new at being a villain, he knew how to keep himself hidden, or if this was the only acceptable information allowed on the internet right now. Whatever it was, X-23 was not going to find any data on him.

X-23 closed the laptop and heard small footsteps coming from the room. She looked towards the room and saw Eri walking out. Eri's expression looked rested and her hair was refreshed. Yesterday it was dirty, but today it was shiny. Since Peter didn't have any clothes meant for young girls, X-23 improvised and used one of Peter's undershirts. It was certainly too big for the young girl, but it was better than that old rag she was once wearing.

"Hey, kid." X-23 got up from the couch and left the laptop on it, "Did you sleep well?"

Eri nodded her head, "Yeah. The bed was comfy." Eri replied and walked over to the couch. Her focus was on the TV as her expression changed to curiosity, "How did a person go inside that...thing?"

X-23 blinked at her question. Does Eri have no idea what a TV is? "That's a Television or TV for short." X-23 said, "Do you know what a TV is?"

Eri shook her head, "I have never seen one."

" _Oh my goodness…"_  X-23 thought to herself, "Well…this is a TV." X-23 said and kneeled next to Eri, "That person is somewhere else, but this TV allows us to see where they are because of the cameras."

Eri looked at X-23 and tilted her head, "A camera does this? How?"

"Ever heard a recording?" X-23 asked.

"No," Eri answered.

"This might be a little complicated to explain then…" X-23 mumbled.

"Oh…" Eri mumbled as well and looked back to the TV, "What is she doing?"

X-23 looked to the TV to see that they were talking about the weather now, "Right now she is going over the weather for today. To see if it'll be hot or cold outside and if there is wind or not."

Eri nodded her head, "Is that all the TV does?"

"No," X-23 grabbed the remote, "There are a lot more other shows." X-23 put the guide on and looked at Eri once more. " _I'm assuming she is like 5, 6, or 7?"_ X-23 told herself and went on the hunt for any kids shows. When she stumbled upon them, X-23 placed her free hand on her face, " _You have got to be kidding me…"_  X-23 thought to herself. The same kids show at home were the same here. X-23 didn't even look and put something random on to amuse Eri. If she found it entertaining anyway, if not, then switch it until she does. "You can sit down on this couch here," X-23 told Eri as she did so and kept her eyes on the TV.

X-23 walked towards the kitchen and began to ponder to herself, " _What am I doing? Taking care of a kid? I can't do this. I don't have the funds to take care of her."_  X-23 looked back to Eri and concentrated on the little girl. Eri was different this morning. She seemed calmed, relaxed even. But X-23 knew behind those eyes laid a mountain of anxiety and fear. A child doesn't wash away experience like that overnight, they never do. They need help to overcome such heavy trauma. X-23 clicked her tongue, " _I know all of that, I've been through it myself, but why? Why do I feel the need to help her? Why is my mind compelling me to keep her? She'd probably be safer in other hands than mine. I'm a killer; a cold-blooded assassin and a heartless freak of nature. I lost my humanity long ago, but she still has hers. So...why do I not want to let her go?! And why do I get the feeling I am terrified of something related to her?!"_

"Laura."

X-23 snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. Eri was looking at X-23 with innocent and curious eyes, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Eri asked, "You look like me when I have bad thoughts…"

" _She can read expressions? I better be careful then."_  X-23 nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking of what to make for breakfast."

"Oh." Eri looked at her stomach for a moment, "What do you have to eat?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Ever had eggs?"

"Eggs?"

"A white solid with a yellow ball in the middle."

"Ewww."

"Eww?"

"I've had it before, it wasn't good." Eri then looked down and frowned lightly, "That's what I always ate in the morning though."

"Oh." X-23 walked into the kitchen and looked into the pantry before pulling out pancake mix, "Okay, I'll make you something else then."

Eri looked to X-23, "What is it?"

"It's called pancakes. They take a while to make, but I like them." X-23 said as she grabbed the needed utensils, "Just watch TV or do whatever you want until I say the food is ready. Okay?"

"Okay." Eri sat back down and went back to watching the TV.

" _Just keep her for now, until it is safe. After that…Eri finds a real home."_

* * *

**U.A Staff**

"Is everyone present?" Nezu asked as he scanned the meeting room. Nezu had called for a meeting in regards to the attack on Hosu City, and how the news recorded many aspects of the battle both good and bad.

"Yes, sir," All Might answered, "We are all here."

"Good." Nezu shined his signature unfaltering smile, "Let's begin with the attack on Hosu City. It seems as though two fights were occurring at the same time. One with Nomu's, and the other with the Hero Killer."

"I can't believe the two problem children along with Iida and Kurt decided to get involved." Aizawa growled, "They know the law, and I shall remind them of the rules when they get back with punishment."

"I'm not sure Peter would mind it one bit." Midnight said towards Aizawa, "We already know he is the type to run into danger when he sees it without a second thought."

All Might nodded his head in agreement, but with some hesitation, "Him and Midoriya are two peas in a pod. No matter the consequences, they will always jump into action. I feel as though Kurt may share the same feeling as them."

Aizawa groaned lightly and grumbled under his breath, "Wonderful. Another idol that the students will look up to, but for some of the wrong reasons."

"Let's get back on track, we can talk about the students afterward." Snipe said, "The Hero Killer got away, but he left a message that is spreading like wildfire among society. I fear he may have caused an unwanted impression and a call to arms for villains in hiding."

"That would be troublesome." Power Loader spoke, "Heroes are already working a little overtime, but that is because All Might's retirement gave villains a push to act out more, but not enough for most who live in the shadows still fearing that All Might is simply daring them to come out."

"Why would they think that? That is not something I would do." All Might asked.

"When you fear or hate a man that the mere thought of him shakes you to your very core, you grow irrational conceptions about them." Aizawa explained, "Villains are no exception to that train of thinking."

"But it seems that fear is over." Ectoplasm sighed, "Hero Killer woke them up from their own nightmares and now villains are moving faster than ever. The crime rate has yet to increase, but I would not be surprised if it rose by at least two percent by the end of the season."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Present Mic crossed his arms and stared at the table below him, "We have to push the students further. Hero Killer said he wanted to start a revolution, and it looks like he may keep his word. We mustn't allow our students to slack off at any time for any reason."

"I second that." Nezu said, "In fact, I have an idea on we can challenge our students further but I will explain after the next topic. The Nomus."

The room's atmosphere shifted. The Nomus have left a wave of destruction wherever they went, not to mention one almost defeated All Might and nearly killed Spider-Man on the same day. No hero wishes to come across one. To the Pro-Heroes, seeing a Nomu is like seeing Death at your front door.

All Might frowned as he recalled the one at USJ, "The Nomus. I heard from my old mentor, Gran Torino, that he and Laura encountered one together. They fought it until Laura landed a decisive blow to its brain and ended the battle."

Aizawa looked over to All Might, "Weren't both Peter and Midoriya internships taking place at Gran Torino's? How did they split off?"

"Gran Torino said he told Peter and Midoriya to stay on the train when a Nomu attacked it." All Might let out a weak laugh, "I guess we know how they reacted to it."

Cementoss decided to go next, "Three Nomu's were sighted. Two on the ground and one that could fly. Both ground Nomu's were taken care of, one by Laura and Gran Torino, and the other by the city's Pro-Heroes."

"What about the last one?" Midnight asked.

"That one is what concerns me. It was defeated, but…" Cementoss' voice trailed off.

"But it was smashed into the street." Thirteen continued for their colleague. "The Nomu was found in a crater with all of its bones broken. There were massive footprints too." Everyone was now on edge. Only one person would be capable of such a feat, "That one ran into Bruce Banner."

Nezu placed his paws on his head and signed, "Not only that, but Hulk was caught with our students and Spider-Man when Stain was making his leave. We have to address this, but Spider-Man also has to tell the news why he let both Hulk and Stain go."

"What was Spider-Man supposed to do though?" Power Loader asked with his teeth gritted, "There was wounded with him as everyone can see on the news feed, and we saw what Hulk is clearly capable of on his own…" Everyone looked towards the former number one hero as All Might looked down. "Even then, Hero Killer was with an unknown assistant. There is little on who the Hero Killer is and if he works for someone, but this new figure may be his partner. There was too much for one hero to deal with, and the news wants an explanation? What kind of crap is this?'

"It's the media." Aizawa snarled, but not at Power Loader directly, "But I have a question though. What was Uraraka doing there?"

"I called Gunhead when I saw the news," Nezu looked up and put his paws in front of him, "He told me that the flying Nomu kidnapped Uraraka." Aizawa tensed up at the comment. Nezu quickly, but calmly, added, "But she is safe. Uraraka has returned to Gunhead's Agency with no injuries."

"Wait a minute." Present Mic said, "If Hulk beat down that Nomu, but the Nomu had Uraraka in its grasp, would that imply Hulk saved Uraraka?"

"That would be the case." Nezu answered, "I'm quite surprised by his actions too."

"Hulk may not be a mindless brute after all." All Might thought aloud.

"But he is dangerous nonetheless." Aizawa said, "That is why we agreed to keep Bruce Banner under U.A supervision so Hulk will not break out."

"Where are Peter and the other students now?" Snipe questioned.

"Peter recovered fairly quickly so he went back to his apartment," Midnight replied, "However, Kurt, Iida, and Midoriya all are still in the hospital. Though I feel they may be checked out soon today."

"Good." Snipe simply said.

"The Nomus have shown the same reaction as the last one from USJ. No responses to any type of questioning and their eyes looking blank like nothing is there." Nezu said, "More studies will be needed to confirm what type of creatures these things are, but I have a theory they only listen to commands given to them by a leader."

"You mean Shigaraki?" All Might inquired.

"Maybe." Nezu answered, "It's just a theory."

"I say we move on then." Present Mic suggested, "Sir, you said you have an idea about how to challenge the students to push them even further, would you explain to us your plan?"

"Ahh yes, Present Mic." Nezu chuckled lightheartedly, "My idea was to change the final exams and replace the robots with different opponents."

"Replace them?" Snipe said, "With what?"

"Leave that to Aizawa," Nezu pointed to Aizawa.

Aizawa was holding a folder full of papers. "I have an idea of how I want to proceed with my students, and what they should do for their finals." Aizawa got up from his seat, "I will discuss with all of you tomorrow about my idea and see where it goes from there."

"This meeting is adjourned," Nezu announced.

* * *

**Peter and Kurt**

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Bye Midoriya, take care."

"See ya guys. Tell X-23 I said hi!"

Kurt chuckled a bit amused by the request made by Midoriya. Iida and Todoroki had already left by the time Peter returned, so now it was just Midoriya by his lonesome. Peter had come to help walk Kurt back to his place. X-23 was said to be there, and she wanted to meet Kurt there for a private talk with Peter. Kurt hoped it was nothing serious.

Midoriya waved the duo bye as they closed the door and went down the hallway to check out the blue demon.

"He's so spirited, ain't he?" Kurt asked Peter.

"Yup. Midoriya is a compassionate soul." Peter answered.

"But incredibly naive." Kurt chuckled and looked at Peter, "Like another person I know."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me." Kurt laughed as the two made their way down to the front office before checking Kurt out. The duo exited the building and walked towards the direction of the train station.

"Why does Laura want to meet me at your place?" Kurt found it odd it couldn't be at the warehouse. Was there something she wanted to keep hidden from Deadpool and Dr. Banner?

"I can't say; not out here." Peter turned his head to Kurt, "What I can say is that it is urgent, and it will surprise you." Kurt nodded as his head as the two made it to the train station.

It did not take long for the train to arrive at the station, but the length it took to get to Musutafu did take a few hours due to the many people getting in and out on the various stations.

Once Peter and Kurt touched down at Musutafu, Peter led Kurt to his apartment. Kurt looked at the apartment and was feeling an urge to ask Peter to let him move in with him.

"This way," Peter said as Kurt followed him. They made their way to Peter's room, but before they entered, Peter looked over to Kurt, "Whatever you do, do not scare the little one."

"The little one?" Kurt tilted his head, but receive no answer as Peter opened the door. The first thing Kurt saw was on the other side of the door passed Peter was X-23 sitting on a couch, and in her lap was Eri, who was looking at the two in curiosity. She was dressed in pajamas that fit her body now since Peter went to the store and bought her clothes after he left the hospital for his errand.

"Nice to see you're doing well, Kurt," X-23 said.

Kurt entered the room alongside Peter as Peter sat on the other side of the couch. "Laura…" Kurt mumbled and closed the door behind him, "Who is the little girl?"

"Her name is Eri," X-23 answered and went on to explain to Kurt the events that happened that led X-23 to save Eri and taking her here. As Kurt was listening to X-23, he took a glance at Eri. Eri looked a bit frightened and shrunk a bit into X-23's lap. Kurt reestablished eye contact with X-23.

When X-23 finished telling the story, Kurt signed and looked down to the ground for a moment and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Does Dr. Banner or Wade know?"

"Not yet." X-23 answered, "I wanted to tell you first."

Kurt took a breath and looked around the room, "Okay, but tell them soon. What are you going to do with her then?"

"I...don't know." X-23 looked down to Eri. Eri looked up to her and both kept a gaze on one another before they simultaneously broke it. X-23 faced Kurt and Peter once more while Eri looked elsewhere to fuel her interest. "For now, I want to make sure that masked freak is not a problem before I decide what to do with Eri. I have no doubt he is looking for her, and sending Eri to anyone else will put her and the caretakers at risk, and worst-case scenario, have Eri be in his grasp once more."

"Please no…" Eri whimpered and gripped onto X-23 tightly.

X-23 gently rubbed her head and looked down to her, "It's okay, you won't be in his possession again. My friends and I will take him down before we'll let that happen." Peter and Kurt nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I ain't going to let some maniac abuse you anymore." Peter said, "If I ever find him, I'll make sure he gets put behind bars and stays there."

Kurt walked to Eri slowly and knelt to her level, "I promise that we'll keep you safe, and away from him." Kurt held out his hand in a calm manner, "I understand how it feels to be hurt, too, by a parental figure." Kurt gently stroked Eri's hair as Eri shivered in slight fear by the new face, but after feeling Kurt's pleasant and soft touch, Eri felt at harmony once more. "Do not fear, Eri, for we are with you." Eri nodded her head and relaxed her grip on X-23's shirt.

X-23 moved Eri off her lap and stood up. "Also, I'm staying here with Eri, Kurt."

Kurt smiled lightly and flashed his tail to Eri, to whom the little girl was surprised by the extra limb and looked on in curiosity, "I understand, Laura, our place isn't exactly comfortable for one such as her." Kurt moved his tail to Eri and allowed Eri to grasp and fiddle with it. Kurt couldn't help but laugh lightly at Eri's actions, "She's adorable."

"Agreed," Peter said as he watched Eri poke the sharp end of Kurt's tail, and was amazed by how smooth and pliable it was despite its contradictory appearance. "She's taken an interest to your tail."

"As long as she doesn't pull, or God forbid bite it, I do not mind," Kurt replied as he recalled instances where that has happened to his tail, and most were not pleasant memories aside from a few humorous ones. Kurt placed his focus back to X-23 as Eri was now distracted, "Though I do have a few questions. How will we take care of her when we are not present? Who will watch her then? Should we tell the others at Class 1-A?"

"I wouldn't trust her to anyone I don't know, especially those who I haven't seen fight yet so I'll have to think on that for the time being." X-23 placed a hand on her chin, "And we'll only tell one person from that class, and that being Midoriya."

"Why Midoriya?" Peter crossed his arms, "You don't even know him."

"That kid just screams purity and kindness." X-23 deadpanned. "Not to mention you trust him more so than others."

"By the way, he says 'greetings' from the hospital," Kurt added in, but X-23 passed it off.

"What about Tsu aka my girlfriend?" X-23 laughed a little in Peter's face after that statement.

"Oh please, I wouldn't trust any of your girlfriends with anything considering how fast you move onto the next lady." X-23 then laughed a harder, "You're like 'Hey I'm Spider-Man, wanna know my secret identity?' That's a perfect description of you with women."

Peter looked offended by that comment, "Okay, first of all-"

"Enough." Kurt raised his voice slightly at the two before a fight could break out, "We're getting off-topic here."

X-23 snickered, "Fine, Kurt." Peter simply looked away in response with a huff. "Oh calm down ya big baby. I know you had your reasons for break-ups and such."

"Whatever, jerk." Peter shook his head, "I think we're good on the situation. X-23 and Eri will stay here; we'll tell Wade and Dr. Banner soon as well as Midoriya, and we still need to find suitable babysitters for when we are at school." Kurt and X-23 both nodded in agreement. "Okay." Peter then looked at the time, "I need to go to the store to buy groceries." Peter walked to the front door.

"Wait for me," Kurt said and gently took his tail away from Eri. "It was nice to see you, Eri," Kurt said with a smile. Eri stared at Kurt in response before holding her hand out. Kurt took his hand out and met hers and gently stroked it once more. "I'll see you again soon, schätzchen."

Eri looked up to Kurt confused by the word, "Sch…sch…e…sche…"

Kurt chuckled lightly, "Sche-"

"Sche-"

"Chen."

"Chen."

"Schätzchen."

"Schätzchen."

"Very good." Kurt praised Eri and rubbed her hand one more. "It's a German word that could mean many different things, but I'm using it to say 'sweetie.'" Eri nodded her head in understanding. Kurt nodded his head back to her and softly pulled away. "Bye, Schätzchen."

"Bye." Eri watched Kurt and Peter leave the room before looking up to X-23. "I like him."

"That's nice." X-23 genuinely stated and knelt to her level.

"What's his name, again?" Eri asked her.

"Kurt." X-23 picked Eri up and took her to the kitchen, "Kurt Wagner."

* * *

_**League of Villains** _

"You stole my spotlight!"

"You're abominations caused me to lose my targets!"

"I wouldn't have sent them if you weren't trying to get your name everywhere!"

"That has never been my intention! My only objective is to kill unworthy heroes, never putting myself in the spotlight either! If you hate it, take it up with the media!"

It was complete anarchy back at the League's base. In one corner, Shigaraki was being held back by Kurogiri's portals to prevent the decay user from striking at the Hero Killer. In the other corner, Stain had a sword out and was ready to chop down Shigaraki if a brawl ensued. In the back corner was Taskmaster as he watched on with his feet on the table and a gun out under it just in case Shigaraki needs to be defended.

"Shigaraki, listen to reason!" Kuorgiri urged his boss's pupil, "Hero Killer Stain does not murder heroes for the image, but rather to fulfill his desires!"

"He could shove his dreams up his ass for all I care right now, Kurogiri!" Shigaraki barked back and attempted another go at Stain, only for his body to be swallowed up by a portal and sent back, causing Shigaraki to become more frustrated. "It hasn't even been a day and the Hero Killer is all anyone talks about! Why him?! Why not us?! We caused more destruction, more panic, and more deaths then you ever did in your whole career in that one day!"

Stain narrowed his eyes to Shigaraki in disgust, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Know what?" Shigaraki snarled.

"You claim to be the leader of this pathetic group, but you can't even solve the reason why the media never gives you the front page of a newspaper?" Stain shook his head, "And here I thought I couldn't be even more disappointed."

"Why don't you go fuck off elsewhere!" Shigaraki the proceeded to give Stain the middle finger and causing the grown villain to groan in annoyance and embarrassment for the others.

Stain looked to Taskmaster, "Do you seriously put up with this daily?"

"Here and there. But as long as the boss pays me well, I'll deal with anything but betrayal." Taskmaster replied.

Shigaraki looked towards the mercs way and let out a growl, "Why aren't you dispatching of him?!"

"Because you never told me too." Taskmaster joked.

"Then do it!" Shigaraki pointed to Stain. Stain watched as Taskmaster put his feet down and rose from his chair.

"Could've asked earlier." Taskmaster drew out his sword and looked ready to dance with Stain today.

"Taskmaster, don't." A new voice said from the room.

"Oh." Taskmaster withdrew his blade, "The bigger man is here."

"Bigger man?" Stain looked around quickly to see no new presence was here. "Where is he?"

"I'm not there physically, but I have been watching you for a while through other means. Chizome Akaguro."

Stain's body froze completely still and his eyes darted around frantically. The Hero Killer held his blade close and began to thoroughly scan the area multiple times at the mention of his identity. "Where are you?!"

"Like I said. I am not there physically, but I have been watching you through other means." Stain turned his eyes towards the lone TV stand and saw that its once previous blank screen was now replaced with a 'Mic On' setting. "I apologize for the reveal of your name, but I needed to get your full attention."

Stain glared at the TV and regripped his blade, "You have it." Stain could've sworn he felt as though the voice behind the TV had a grin on his face.

"Good." The TV then let out a small haunting laugh that Stain could only describe as pure evil, "Now. I understand your confusion with the roles of leadership here. Shigaraki is the leader of the League of Villains, but I am what you can call an 'angel' for him. I help him when he needs me the most." Stain looked back to Shigaraki to see that the boy has calmed down enough to listen to the TV. The man behind the TV has a big influence on Shigaraki it seems. "We understand your goals and do not wish to interfere for you can do as you please if it does not interfere with the League's business."

"As long as yours doesn't get in the way of mine." Stain dared himself to see to test this new figures mettle.

"Fair enough." The voice surprisingly said to both Stain and Shigaraki.

"But Master, he-" Shigaraki tried to intervene.

"Tomura." The voice commanded Shigaraki's attention and silence, "To grow, you must work with people with who you dislike or even hate. Being about to cooperate with such people shows your willingness to adapt, evolve, and most of all, become versatile. Let Stain do what he pleases, and in return, when the League needs him on a mission, he'll provide his support. Now, does that sound fair, Hero Killer?

Stain thought for a moment about the words the TV spoke. Stain then sheath his sword. "That is reasonable, but I will refuse to work missions that involve killing real heroes."

"That can be arranged." The voice chuckled lightly, "See, Tomura? You must be willing to negotiate at times to achieve the best outcome." Stain and Shigaraki had a stand-off for what felt like an eternity. Shigaraki broke off the stare with a grunt and headed upstairs. "Do not worry about Tomura. He's learning as he goes."

"You gave a child the position of leadership?" Stain crossed his arms, "I do not feel that it the best choice, but…" Stain looked up to where Shigaraki went, "I can sense something fierce in him."

"I do too, Stain." The TV then went to silent mode.

Stain looked to Kurogiri, "I'll be back. Going to scout out heroes and see who is worth killing."

"Understood," Kurogiri responded as Stain left the room. Kurogiri turned to Taskmaster, "When are you going to carry out your goal?"

Taskmaster held a grin under his mask, "When the bastard doesn't see it coming."

* * *

_**X-23, Peter, and Eri** _

Time flew by pretty fairly the rest of the day. For Eri, it was the strangest day to her. Waking up by herself, feeling comfortable, clean, and refreshed was the weirdest moment of her life. Everything seemed so surreal, but when she recalled last night's events, she nearly broke down in tears after realizing it wasn't a fantasy and was, in fact, real. Soon the day went by and she was introduced to a TV with some strange videos on it. She watched a few shows, but couldn't remember what they were called for Eri was mostly stuck in thought about everything. Then the nice lady, 'Laura' as she is called, cooked for her and pancakes are now the best thing ever. Then lunch came and she was fed a pizza, which was the second-best thing ever along with this red drink called 'Kool-Aid' that the kind man 'Peter' brought when he returned along with other stuff. Eri was hoping to see Kurt again, but the blue man must be busy. After a while, Laura decided that Eri had enough TV and wanted her to do other things since Peter brought coloring books and other things. They were fun.

Now it was night time.

X-23 and Peter were sitting at the table together looking online through multiple sources. When X-23 told Peter about her unsuccessful research, Peter thought they should give it a try again. X-23 agreed. They spent hours looking through different sources together and only came up with two photos taken in alleyways. It showed him, but with no leads or any viable details.

X-23 shut off her laptop and growled, "What a waste of time."

Peter did so too and let out a yawn, "This guy must be good at covering his tracks. Do you think he could be a mafia kind of person?"

"You mean a Yakuza?" X-23 was educated in Japanse culture for reasons beyond her control and has dealt with the Yakuza back at home a couple of times.

"Yeah." Peter nodded his head and turned to Eri, who was drawing on paper with a green crayon with the same blank expression she kept on all day. "She could be the source to everything, but-"

"But you're afraid that she'll have a panic attack and worse?" X-23 interrupted him, "And before you say anything, she will." X-23 signed with her head looking to Eri as well, "She just escaped hell, and trying to get her to reveal stuff she doesn't want to think about is the last thing she needs right now."

Peter leaned back, "Yeah, I know." Peter kept his gaze on the innocent girl a few feet away from him, "What do we do?"

"Right now…" X-23 rubbed a hand through her hair, "We just let her be. Take care of her until she is ready to be transferred to a safer household."

"What if she doesn't want to leave?"

X-23 was silent at Peter's question. X-23 never thought of that. What if Eri doesn't want to leave them? That'll be the hardest thing for Eri to go through, especially if she grows attached to them. "I…" X-23 grunted in response and clenched her fists. God damn was this hard for her. This was more challenging than X-23 thought it would be. It wasn't this hard for her when she found Megan and Debbie again after she blew up the prison. How could she be so ignorant to assume this would be similar to her case? Yes, they may have suffered quite the same fates, but Eri's situation is vastly divergent from her's.

"X-23?" X-23 came back to present time and looked up to see Peter's slightly concerned face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." X-23 straightened herself out, "Just thinking about how we're going to do this without messing her up even more."

Peter smiled lightly, "Hey if anyone is capable of helping someone through such trauma, it's you believe or not. No one understands her better than you. Sure, Wade knows too, but I don't think we need a mini Deadpool."

"Oh hell no." X-23 could imagine it now, and it was not a pretty sight. With a shake of her head to clear her mind, X-23 got up from her seat, "We'll take care of Eri how one would care for a child, but leave the episodes to me. Okay?"

"Okay." Peter got up as well, "It's pretty late, think it's time for bed?"

"Yeah." X-23 walked to Eri and knelt next to her.

Eri noticed her presence and showed her the picture she was drawing. It was a picture of what seemed to be a black figure inside of a green aura. That struck X-23's curiosity.

"What did you draw, Eri?" X-23 confusedly asked.

"Someone I saw in my dreams once." Eri casually responded, "I never saw them again, but…" Eri looked to be in thought as she glanced down, "But I remember feeling an incredible power from them. A power that made me feel…" Eri's words trailed off before she looked up to X-23 with a lost look.

X-23 kept this in mind. This figure in Eri's dream might have just been a random thing from a dream, but stranger things have happened before and this certainly fits that bill. "It's a nice drawing nonetheless," X-23 replied. Eri nodded her head before letting out a yawn. "Tired?" Eri once again nodded her head with tired eyes. X-23 lifted Eri by her arms as the child held onto her drawing, but let the green crayon fall.

"I'll clean this up, just get her to bed," Peter said as he walked over to the mess and began to sweep it up.

X-23 walked towards Peter's room and helped prep Eri for bed. Since Eri had no bed, Peter said it was fine for Eri to sleep on his bed the whole time she's here for he wanted the little girl to be comfortable.

When Eri was ready, she climbed into the bed and under the blankets. Eri looked to X-23 as the older teen sat on the edge of the bed. "How was today?" X-23 asked her.

"Peaceful." Eri responded almost immediately, "Will all days be like this?"

"Not all of them." X-23 told her, "I might have to take you outside the apartment a couple of times for whatever reason that may be. But I also want to explore the outside world too. There's a lot for you to see and learn about, and you won't get that experience being couped up in here." X-23 had to be realistic that Eri needed to see the outside world sometimes. It was a big risk to do so, but keeping Eri inside all the time was not a good approach for her overall health.

Eri nodded her head a little fearful of the unknown but was excited too for she always wondered was beyond the walls. Yes, she has run away a few times, but Eri never really paid any attention to what was outside when she ran.

X-23 gently rubbed her hand on Eri's head, "Go to sleep. I'll be here like yesterday."

Eri fell back onto the pillow peacefully and watched X-23 get up to leave the room. "Laura," Eri called out to her.

X-23 turned around and looked back to the small girl, "Yeah?"

"Will you always be here?" Eri asked with some hope.

X-23 stared at Eri for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding her head multiple times, "Yeah. I'll be here for as long as you need me to be." X-23 looked back to Eri to see her calm once again, "Now, get some rest, kid. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eri responded with confusion over the new word. When Eri closed her eyes, she passed out almost instantly.

* * *

_**?** _

_Run…_

_Run…_

_Run…_

_Running was all she could do. There was no time to stop. Never a time to rest her tired feet. She had to keep running. The monster was chasing her. She didn't want him to catch her._

_There was nothing more she could do than run away. Her lungs ached and her chest felt ready to explode with her heart close to just giving up entirely. Everything hurt, but no more than her wrists. She took a glance at them and saw scars. Scars that made her remember every minute of pain she ever felt in her life. Every step made her knees buckle under the weight of her body, and they screamed for rest, but she couldn't do that. She had to run._

_The walls next to her were as wide as one could be, but at the same time looked tightly compacted, and the light she was chasing was so far away. She reached out to it to see if she could grab it, but every time she did, it moved away even further from her. She turned her head around to see the darkness inching closer and closer to her, ready to swallow her whole and make her it's own._

_She looked forward and saw the light slowly dimming away as if she was running out of time. She tried to scream for it to stay up, but no words came from her mouth. Her voice didn't matter to anyone around her as they never listened to her when she begged for mercy and for the pain to stop. So, why keep a voice that wouldn't emit a noise?_

_She tried so many times to tell the light to keep itself alive, but the light kept dying out slowly. The child's hopes lived with that light and they were dying out with it. The child wanted to plead, cry, and beg for it to stay alive because if it dies, she dies with the darkness._

_The child inches closer and closer to the light. She is about to finally feel its grasp, it's warm tender hug to let her know everything is okay and that the darkness will never harm her again._

_But suddenly, she feels a grip on her leg and she stops moving. The girl sees that its the darkness. It got to her leg and is quickly spreading across her body. The girl tries to fight it off and looks to the spot where the light is._

_There is none._

_The girl stares at the spot in a loss of words as the darkness completely takes her over and her voiceless screams with her._

* * *

X-23 shot up from the couch she was sleeping on with a loud gasp, heavy pants, and a sweating head. She hastily looks around the room to get her surroundings back to her. Once X-23 realizes that it was all just a dream, she wipes her face with her hands and lays back down onto the couch.

" _It was all too real. Too fucking real."_ X-23 tells herself and tries to get as comfortable as possible to go back to sleep. Before she could, however, X-23 heard something. She looked around once more to make sure she didn't miss anything and even sniffed the air for new scents, but there was nothing. X-23 shrugged it off as her mind messing with her, but then she heard it again but more clearly. It was muffled and almost sounded like a…whimper.

"Eri." X-23 deduced and quickly got up. She made her way through the door to Peter's room and spotted the young girl curled up at the edge of the bed. X-23 carefully walked closer to her as she heard the whimpers again. When close enough, X-23 was able to make out the pained look on Eri's face.

"No…" Eri mumbled out, "Not again…"

"Eri…" X-23 whispered to her and got closer.

"No, please, no…" Eri staggered out.

"Eri." X-23 got a little louder.

"No. No. Don't! I'm sorry! Don't! PLEASE NO!" Eri screamed out.

"Eri!" X-23 yelled and shook Eri to wake her up, "Wake up!"

Eri's eyes shot wide open and jumped away from X-23 in a panic. "No! No more! Please, I'm sorry! I won't run away again, just don't kill me again!" Eri was sobbing as she was unawarely begged to X-23 and covered her eyes.

X-23 looked to Eri with shock for a moment. Kill her again? X-23 quickly shook her thoughts away and scrambled onto the bed and hugged Eri tightly, "Eri, it's okay! I'm here, not him! Me, Laura, I'm here, not him, Eri! It's okay, it was just a nightmare, you're safe now…"

Eri slowly unshielded her face from her hands and looked up to X-23 with tear riddled eyes, "L...Laura?"

X-23 looked down to Eri with a concern stricken face, "Yes. Laura. Not him." X-23 softly said to her and stroked Eri's hair gently, "It was a nightmare, it wasn't real. You're safe, Eri. I'm right here like I promised you before you went to sleep."

"Laura…" Eri cried out before she planted her head into her chest and wept, "Don't let me go…please…I'm don't want to be alone…I'm so scared…"

"I won't let you go," X-23 said to her. X-23 kept rubbing Eri's hair and heard Peter suddenly enter the room. X-23 looked his way as Peter was stunned to see her holding a now sobbing Eri. X-23 gave Peter a look that told the whole story. Peter nodded his head and seeing how X-23 was handling this, left the room. X-23 sighed and looked back down to Eri. Eri was still crying from the nightmare she had just had, and maybe even more than just that. X-23 repositioned her legs so she was sitting crisscrossed and placed Eri in her lap. She gently held the frail girl's body in her arms to give her the comfort she needed right now. X-23 kept caressing Eri's hair as Eri started to calm down.

"Laura…" Eri whimpered with her forehead on X-23's chest, "Please…don't let me go…"

"Eri…" X-23 whispered, "I will never let you go." X-23 held Eri closer to her.

X-23 and Eri stayed like that even after X-23 knew had Eri fallen back to sleep. X-23 took a deep sigh and laid their bodies onto the bed. X-23 slowly let go of her grasp on Eri, but the little girl clung onto her in her sleep. X-23 stared at Eri as her earlier comments entered her mind. "' _Don't kill me again?'"_ X-23 couldn't wrap her head around that comment. That wasn't something she was expecting to hear from Eri. " _What the hell has he done to you?"_ X-23 looked down to Eri's gripping hands on her shirt. Those hands did tell a story, a story X-23 could understand. X-23 wrapped her arms around Eri's body and held her close to her before closing her suddenly heavy eyes.

" _I'll keep you safe no matter what. I promise."_


	20. Origins of One for All and Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed a few things in the last chapter, specifically the part where the U.A staff are talking about what they'll do for the practical finals regarding the students.

 

" _Woke up, fell out of bed_

_Dragged a comb across my head_

_Found my way downstairs and drank a cup_

_And looking up I noticed I was late_

_Found my coat and grabbed my hat_

_Made the bus in seconds flat"_

Peter hummed lyrics that described his morning in a nutshell as he was on the train heading to Gran Torino's home. It had been at least two days since he last visited, though he was able to go back whenever his internship with the old-timer had abruptly ended after Peter and Deku disobeyed commands from the older hero to stay on the train. Peter did not regret his actions one bit. If he had to do it again, Peter would be the one to tackle the Nomu out of the train before Gran Torino kicked it out. Since there was no need to be there, Peter used his time to help get Eri settled in and supply her with whatever she needed. It was adorable to see that X-23 had fallen asleep with Eri the night before that Peter had to take a picture of it and show it to Kurt when he can.

The train stopped and Peter got off with a deep intake of fresh air. "I hope the old man understands why I did what I did. It would spare me a bunch of nagging." Peter told himself and walked in the direction of Gran Torino's apartment. "I wonder how Deku is doing. He's probably out of the hospital by now."

It took a few minutes, but Peter had reached Gran Torino's apartment. Gran Torino was on the steps with Deku being on the bottom portion of the stairs. Peter could hear Gran Torino saying something to Deku, but couldn't make out exactly what. Gran Torino turned his head to the left slightly and saw Peter approaching them. "Oh, now the other one is here. What took you so long?"

Deku turned his head to Peter and smiled at his friend, "Hey, Peter." Deku tossed Peter his briefcase as the spider hero.

Peter waved to Deku while looking to Gran Torino, "Sorry I am late, I lost track of time."

"And your sense of following orders." Gran Torino snorted, "I was just scolding this zygote before you showed up. I would do the same to you, but I just want to eat some Taiyaki already."

" _Ain't I lucky."_ Peter thought to himself, "I understand, sir."

"Yeah, right," Gran Torino sarcastically said, "Since your here, I might as well tell you something." Gran Torino's face became serious, "I understand why you did it. You're a hero. But kid, if you keep acting up and doing things you know are against the law, you won't be helping people much longer if the law is after you."

"I get this a lot." Peter was annoyed by the constant reminder of the laws, but he can't help himself. It's just in his nature, and he's already doing his best by not swinging around constantly as he would back at home.

"Well you wouldn't be told so much if you just listen, wouldn't you?" Gran Torino rhetorically asked, "Anyways, I am done talking." Peter and Deku bowed to the old man.

"Thank you very much!" Deku gratefully, and somewhat regretfully, said. Deku and Peter rose up and routed themselves to the train station. "So, Peter, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Hey, kids!"

Both of the U.A students looked back and saw Gran Torino with the same senile expression he wore when they first met him. "Who are you two?"

Peter was fumbling around with words in total frustration while Deku gawked in confusion.

"I..uh, I am Izuku Midor-"

"No. That's not it." Gran Torino interrupted the green youngling.

Peter and Deku stared at the old man before it clicked in their heads.

"I'm Deku!" Deku confidently stated.

Gran Torino and Deku turned to Peter as the latter would not say anything. Peter looked between both of them for a moment, "I'm not going to yell out my super-hero name. I will never get away from the public nor media."

"Fair enough." Gran Torino walked inside into his apartment with a wave of his hand.

Deku and Peter got back to walking. "So, Deku."

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better from last time, though my Achilles is sore."

"How did that recover so fast? That's an injury that requires months of healing."

"Recovery Girl. I slept for almost a whole day because of her Quirk."

"Must have been a very nice chat before you fell asleep."

"Of course, nothing like 15 minutes of nonstop yelling and chastising at me is a great way to begin recovery."

"Wow, you are really sarcastic with me."

"That's your fault, Peter."

Both shared a small laugh and boarded the next train that would take them in the direction of U.A.

"What are we going to tell everyone when we get back?" Deku asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. Let's figure it out right now."

* * *

**U.A**

"Aaaaaaaand we're back!" Mina shouted to the present students in the classroom, "How was everyone's internship?"

"It was great. I learned some new moves I can do with my tail," Ojiro replied from the back of the room.

"Magnificent, as was expected!" Aoyama happily said from his desk with his head down looking inside his backpack.

"It was knowledgeable," Tokoyami said with his head tilted down and eyes closed, "How did yours go?"

Mina rolled her shoulders in confusion, "Hell if I know, the manga never discussed it." Before Tokoyami could ask, Mina left to Jiro's desk. The shadow user shrugged the comment off.

Kirishima and Sero were sitting together and chatting with one another till they heard the door open again. Both looked and immediately began to die of laughter when a reluctant, angry, and embarrassed Bakugo entered the room with a bold cut instead of his usual pointy hair.

"Shut up ya assholes!" Bakugo screamed at that. Everyone looked to Bakugo and had to hold back their laughter to not be caught in his sight. "What are you all looking at?!" Bakugo roared to them as everyone looked away while choking back laughs.

Kirishima and Sero ran up to Bakugo, "Are you for real, bro?!" Kirishima said in between laughs.

"It won't go back no matter how many times I wash it!" Bakugo shook with rage at the two. "If you two don't quit it, I will murder you both right now!"

"I'd like to see you try, Side-Part Boy!" Sero continued to mock.

"What did you say, jackass?!" Bakugo made explosions in his hands, and miraculously, his hair poofed back to normal from the intense rage he was showing.

"Wow, you even got to fight villains?" Mina had her hands placed on a table and leaned over it. "I'm so jealous!"

To the opposite of Mina were Jiro and Tsu. "I just helped evacuate people and did logistical support," Jiro said with her hand twirling her earplug around, "So I didn't do much fighting."

"It's still amazing, though!" Mina replied excitedly before turning to Tsu, "How about you?"

"All I did was go on patrols and scout any suspicious areas." Tsu answered with a finger on her lip, "But there was this one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country."

"What?!" Mina and Jiro were surprised by Tsu's experience.

Tsu then turned to her left, "What about you, Ochaco. Did your internship go okay?"

Uraraka let out a large sigh. Uraraka's presence reeked of a warrior's aura that had been awakened with a look of absolute focus, "It went well." Uraraka calmly spoke while throwing calculated fists at the air, "Next time a Nomu shows up, I'll be ready to defend myself and maybe kicks its ass." Uraraka kicked the air hard enough that a small ' _whoosh'_ was heard.

Kaminari and Mineta watched Uraraka with mixed reactions of fascination yet worry. "That is a huge change for just one week…" Kaminari said and rubbed the back of his neck, "Now Uraraka is kinda scary."

"Change?" Mineta looked to Kaminari with a raised brow and a smug look, "That is not it, Kaminari." Mineta quickly turned his head around and started to hastily bite at his nails, "All women are just demons hiding their real personalities." Mineta was shaken up from traumatization.

"What the heck did Mt. Lady do to you?!" Kaminari shook his head and laughed a little at the grape boy's expression. Kaminari grabbed Mineta's hand and pulled it away from his mouth, "I was kind of fawned over and had a good time, but I say the ones who went through the most, or least, were those at Hosu City."

Iida, who was at his seat, tensed up heavily from the mention of Hosu City. Iida recalled how close he was to meeting death by the hands of the Hero Killer, but was saved by Midoriya and Nightcrawler just in time. Iida never saw what happened between Deku, Nightcrawler, and Stain because Nightcrawler had teleported Iida to the hospital.

Iida was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Iida turned to see that it was Uraraka, "Uraraka, greetings." Iida forced himself to say with a smile.

"You don't have to hide it, you know?" Uraraka sighed, "I know it was traumatizing for you." Uraraka's eyes then hardened a bit, "But what you did was anything but stupid."

Iida cringed at the comment and looked down in shame, "I know. I realized that too late. But I was just so...angry." Iida looked to his injured hand. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do with those feelings, so I acted out when I saw the best opportunity too."

Uraraka shook her head with her eyes closed, "I know you are angry, and I won't pretend to understand your feelings because I don't know what it's like. But anyone could have told you that what you wanted to do wasn't the right thing, and you should have sought out help from either the U.A counselor, Mr. Aizawa, or even your tutor. You could've asked any Pro Hero for advice, and I am sure they would have set you on the right path."

Before Iida could respond, the door opened to reveal Deku and Peter.

"Yo!" Peter waved his hands as everyone looked to them with smiles, "How's everyone?"

"Could be better," Kirishima said with Bakugo holding him by his shirt with one hand and Sero with his other hand.

"Yeah," Sero replied as Bakugo shook them both furiously. Peter laughed a little and walked towards Tsu while Deku headed to Uraraka and Iida.

"Hey, guys." Deku smiled at his two great friends as each responded with a small wave and smiles of their own.

Tsu got up from her seat and met Peter halfway. Both stopped and shared a kiss with Mina giggling a bit at the show of affection while Jiro looked away slightly embarrassed.

Tsu was the first to pull away, "I'm glad to see all of you are okay."

"Yeah, it was tough," Peter turned his head to where Uraraka and Iida were, "I take it they are okay?"

"Somewhat," Tsu nodded her head, "Uraraka has been taking it rather well. She was able to shrug off the experience and focus back on her internship. I think you'd be surprised by the new attitude of hers." Tsu and Peter watched Uraraka tell Deku about her internship. She even threw a few punches at Deku's way as the green cinnamon roll backed up with a sweatdrop and nervous smile. Iida, on the other hand, was chuckling lightly at the scene in front of him. Tsu sighed before looking back to Peter, "But Iida, I can tell he still isn't in the right place. I think he needs someone to talk to."

Peter closed his eyes and let out a sigh of his own, "Yeah. I should've known better and recognized that Iida would struggle with those feelings."

"You had faith he wouldn't succumb to them, and that isn't wrong. The result didn't turn out the way you wanted, but as I said, you had faith and that's okay." Tsu kissed Peter's cheek and earned a small smile from the Spider-Man.

***BAMF***

Everyone looked to the center of the room to see that Kurt and X-23 had teleported inside of the classroom.

"Ugh…" X-23 stroked her hair, "I could never get used to that feeling of teleportation."

"Sorry." Kurt was slightly bemused at X-23's reaction.

"Kurt, please, refrain from using your Quirk on school grounds as it is against school rules!" Iida loudly stated, standing up and with his arms flailing around.

"Why are you swinging your arms like that?" X-23 asked with annoyance.

"Yes, is there a fly near you?" Kurt questioned as well.

Iida stopped and looked down, "Force of habit."

"I see." Kurt chuckled and smiled, "Okay, I won't do it again."

"Thank you!"

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt turned around and was met by Mina's bubbly personality, "How are you doing?"

"Doing pretty well, how about you?" Kurt responded cheekily.

"Good!"

X-23 scoffed as the two got into a chat, and was about to walk to the back until she saw Uraraka. Uraraka was, once again, in her awakened state as Deku was awkwardly standing in front of her and watching Uraraka throw fists of furry. X-23 studied Uraraka momentarily before shrugging it off, "At least the girl can fight now." X-23 walked to the back where she leaned against the wall next to Todoroki. Neither one acknowledged the other's presence.

"Hey, Peter!" Kaminari walked towards Peter and Tsu, "Everyone heard what happened at Hosu City, are you all okay?"

"Yeah, it was crazy." Hagakure approached them as everyone began to crowd one corner of the classroom.

"I was worried," Yaoyorozu had her hand over her chest and a look of concern, "I haven't seen a fire that big since the Hulk appeared."

"Don't mention him," Ojiro said with a shudder, "He was there."

"Yes," Todoroki suddenly spoke and got off the wall, "But so was the Hero Killer; who was able to escape when Spider-Man wasn't able to do much."

Peter looked down in regret that he wasn't able to catch the Hero Killer. Peter eyed Iida from the corner of his eyes. Iida stared at Peter with concern rather than rage, which made the hero feel a little more better.

"Don't blame yourself, Peter." Kurt placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Deku was injured as well as I, and we had Uraraka and Hulk to worry about as well. There was simply too much to handle."

"I could've stopped him…" Peter mumbled.

"But you didn't, "X-23 said from the back, "Stop pitying yourself about what happened. It's not like we won't be seeing him again."

"Man, can you imagine if he was at the USJ." Sato asked with his arms crossed, "That would be scary." Everyone shuddered at the thought other than Peter, Kurt, and X-23.

"Speaking of Stain," Kaminari pulled out his phone, "Have you guys seen the video of the Stain?"

"Video?" Peter and Deku asked as Kaminari grabbed everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Kaminari then went to try and find the video, "I will never defend him, but you can see that the guy is very single-minded and tenacious. It kinda makes him cool."

"Kaminari!" Deku shouted and nudged his head to where Iida was standing.

"What?" Kaminari was confused for a split second before realizing what he said, "Oh sh-!" Kaminari placed his hands over his mouth, "I'm sorry, Iida!"

"It's fine," Iida replied.

"Hey," X-23 spoke up, "Do you have the video?"

Kaminari looked back to his phone, "I'm looking for it."

"No time!" Iida suddenly yelled, "Class is about to start, so everyone please take your seats!"

"God damn he is loud…" Mina groaned.

"Nice job, idiot." Jiro grumbled to Kaminari.

"Sorry…" Kaminari apologized as everyone made way to their seats except for X-23 and Kurt who have yet to have theirs.

Peter stopped by the two and looked to them, "Say, guys, what about…" Peter looked around to make sure no one was hearing them, "You know."

"Hmm?" X-23 pondered for a moment before she realized what Peter was talking about. "Oh right." X-23 ran a hand through her hair, "We have that covered."

"How?" Peter asked, "I was never told, and considering it is my apartment, I would like to know."

Kurt crossed his arms, "Well…"

* * *

_**Peter's Apartment** _

Eri was sitting on the floor looking at the seven smaller versions of Kurt that were lined up in front of her. According to X-23, Peter, Kurt, and she had to leave for a while during the week. So, Kurt introduced these 'Bamfs' to her and said they will watch over her until she comes back. So far Eri was fine with it as the Bamfs reminded her of Kurt and that brought comfort to her, but the confusing part was that they all looked the same and had no names. Not only that, but they were staring at her too like if she was competing against them in a staring contest.

"Uhh…." Eri looked around a bit confused and shyly, "...Hi?"

"Hi." The seven responded at once. Eri recoiled a bit at the sudden robotic responses.

One of the bamfs smacked the other lightly, "You scared her."

"Me?" The bamf responded, "That was him!" The bamf then pointed to another. That bamf proceeded to blame another one and soon all of them were blaming each other and arguing with one another. Eri watched them all with a sweatdrop on her head.

" _These babysitters are going to be weird."_

* * *

Peter looked between the X-Men a couple of times, bewildered by their choice of a babysitter, "The Bamfs?"

"There aren't as goofy and immature as they lead you to believe," Kurt said with X-23 nodding her head in agreement.

Peter rolled his shoulders, "Alright then. It is X-23's choice." Peter walked to his seat and the two X-Men hanged out in the back.

Aizawa entered the room and before the class could greet them he said, "Get your suits on and go to Ground Gamma. Hurry up." Aizawa left the classroom.

Everyone kept still for a moment at the sudden order from their teacher before Iida broke the tension. "You heard Mr. Aizawa class, let's go!"

* * *

Ground Gamma. It is a training area within the campus area that is themed as an industrial area that consists of many factories that form a labyrinth due to the tons of heavy machinery, cranes, and pipelines that were built.

Class 1-A had their hero costumes on, except for X-23 and Kurt who stayed in uniform, were standing at the entrance of the large space with All Might being their guide for now. It was weird for the students to see All Might in his is real form wearing a yellow plaid suit. To see their idol now become this scrawny, boney, old man instead of his muscular and dominate self was a sight that would take time to adjust too since he lost his Quirk during his battle with the Hulk.

"Alright, kids," All Might began with a smile, "It's been a while since I've seen you all, and I am sure all of you had learned a useful tip from your internships whether or not it was productive. Anyways, I will still be your teacher during Hero Basic Training, but I will not be able to participate or give you any examples." All Might informed the students and looked behind him to Ground Gamma, "Since all of you had gotten back from your internships, for this training exercise we'll just have some fun with a rescue training race."

"Excuse me, All Might!" Iida raised his hand, the former number one hero turning to him, "Wouldn't it be best if we were at the USJ for this type of practice?"

"That place is for disasters." All Might answered.

"Funny how it was a huge disaster." Peter laughed a little as some of the other students managed to find humor in it as well.

All Might chuckled, "But did you remember what I said?"

"Didn't you say a race?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I did." All Might look back to Ground Gamma once more, "This is Ground Gamma as Aizawa said. It is a dense area that is filled with industrial plants that make a labyrinth. Because I believe Peter, X-23, and Kurt would most likely win against any of you, they will race against each other while the rest of you will get into four five-person groups. One group at a time. Aizawa, who is already inside in the facility, will send out a distress signal and each of you will try to reach him first from different outskirts of the city." All Might turn his attention back to the students, "Also, keep damage to a minimum." All Might had an index finger pointing to Bakugo.

"Stop it," Bakugo growled and looked away in annoyance as some of the class laughed lightly.

"Alright, the first group is Young Midoriya, Iida, Ojiro, Sero, and Mina. All of you go to different parts of the area while the rest of you follow me." All Might said and with that, the five racers set off as everyone else followed All Might.

Peter jogged next to All Might, "Hey, All Might."

"Hello, Young Parker." All Might lively responded before his face lowered into concern, "Did Gran Torino give either of you a tough time?"

"Ehh…" Peter shook his hand left and right, "He was harder on Midoriya than with me. I think it's because of you know what."

"Right." All Might lowered his head slightly, "I have no doubts Gran Torino saw the sports festival. "

"He did," Peter crossed his arms, "He gave Deku an earful for his performance."

"Poor, kid." All Might sighed, but smiled a little, "But I heard good things about Young Midoriya though."

Peter grinned, "Yeah, I won't spoil it though. It's a surprise."

"Good," All Might's attitude beamed, "I want to see how much Young Midoriya has improved."

After a few minutes, everyone was now at the center of the area where a stage and titantron was set up to overview the race.

"Now, the students should be in position right about now." All Might pulled out a small button and clicked it. The titantron showed that all five students were ready to compete, all of them with their own determined looks. The remainder of Class 1-A who were watching already had decided who will win and lose, but they had one thing in common. Deku will not win.

Peter looked back to all of them and smirked lightly before looking back, " _Oh if only they knew."_

"And, here we go." All Might said as a loud beeping noise was echoing from the area to designate where Aizawa was positioned.

The camera showed what everyone was doing. Sero was using his tape to get around quickly in the air, which Peter was proud of, Iida running through the obstacle at high speeds, Mina using her acid to skate on rails with great balance, and Ojiro who was using his tail to jump quickly from pole to pole. Kurt was feeling quite happy with Ojiro's actions.

The titantron said that Sero was in first place, and Sero was proving it as he was hastily arriving at Aizawa's location.

Kirishima was feeling excited about his pick, "See, look. In a place like this, it is standard practice to go up."

"Which means Sero has an advantage since he is good in the air." Shoji said with his looking to Peter, "He probably took something from you, Peter."

"Maybe." Peter responded with a shoulder shrug, "But I wouldn't bet all my money on Sero just yet."

Everyone saw a green flash suddenly skim by Sero. The camera focused more as the green flash was Deku with his 'Full Cowl' activated. Deku was hopping from pipe to pipe with ease and focus. The class let out a collective gasp of shock at Deku's new sudden new glowing form.

"Midoriya!?" The class shouted at once with All Might spitting blood out in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo yelled, "How is his useless ass doing this?!"

"He trained." Peter simply answered.

Everyone watched in amazement at Deku as some began to notice something familiar about his movements.

"What a minute…" Tsu placed a hand on her lower lip, "Those moves…"

"They kinda remind me of…" Uraraka followed up before someone else finished her sentence.

"That fucking nerd stole my moves!" Bakugo shouted and began to seeth in anger.

The match lasted only a minute longer as Sero won in the end only because Deku slipped on a pipe and lost balance.

"Nice work, Sero," Aizawa said as everyone was now gathered around their teacher. "Each of you has grown with your Quirk, but you still have room to grow. Don't stop training because I assure you that the finals will not be a walk in the park." Aizawa notified them. Everyone bowed their heads and started to take their leave, "Midoriya." Aizawa called out to him as the One for All pupil turned back to his teacher. "I can already tell you have grown the most out of everyone in your class. I'm pleased to see you finally got that Quirk of yours under control."

Deku smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa."

"Don't fall back. I will still cut you if you don't show any more improvement." Aizawa firmly stated as Midoriya tensed.

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

"Dismissed."

When Deku rounded up with everyone, he was instantly surrounded by everyone as they all gave him praise for his new abilities. Deku, being his usual self, nearly fainted from the recognition he was receiving. All Might had to brake it off and tell everyone Deku needed space and informed that the second group needed to go before Aizawa would find them instead.

Everyone parted from Midoriya except for Peter and All Might. All Might gazed at his pupil with pride and astonishment, "You were right Peter, Young Midoriya did surprise me." Deku glanced up to his mentor with joy on his face, but it falter when All Might's expression changed to a serious tone, "Peter, Midoriya, find me later. With how things are proceeding in the real world, the time has come for me to reveal the truth about me and One for All."

Peter and Deku looked at each other for a moment before eyeing All Might with nods of their heads. "Yes, sir."

Class went by rather quickly as the victories belonged to Sero, Bakugo, Asui, Todoroki, and for the Marvel race, Kurt won. The students were sent to their locker rooms to clean themselves up and get ready for the day ahead of them.

"One day into class and I already sweating." Aoyama was wiping himself with a cloth that was made from the same material as his cape.

"Well, it wouldn't be proper training if it was easy, wouldn't it, Aoyama?" Peter asked his classmate while changing shirts.

"Vrai (true)," Aoyama nodded his head, "I sometimes wish I wouldn't sweat, though, for it ruins my attire and becomes a hassle to clean." Aoyama then got up and went to his locker to take his costume off.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Mineta shouted and caught everyone's attention. "Check it out, I discovered something crazy!" Mineta pointed to a small hole in the wall behind a poster. "This is a hole that leads to the other side!"

"Mineta, no." Peter raised his hand warningly.

"That is a criminal act!" Iida shouted to Mineta with his hand up as well.

"That is a sin, ya little freak!" Kurt growled at him.

"Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta responded and ripped the poster off before looking into the hole.

"Mineta!" Peter raised his voice, "Last warning! Get away from there!"

Mineta heed no attention to Peter's threat as he peeked through the hole like a man possed, "Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Jiro's surprisingly firm breast! Uraraka's fine uraraka-body! Asui's unexpected-"

***SNIKT***

Three things occurred in an instant. X-23's claws suddenly stabbed through the hole Mienta was looking through, Peter had quickly given Mineta a straight hook to the face, and surprisingly, Deku had his hand placed on Mineta's body with full cowl activated. Mineta had avoided death but was knocked out the second Peter's fist collided with his face while Deku made sure Mineta was on the ground.

Mineta laid on the floor with his eyes closed and body limp. Peter shook his hand to rid of the tingling feeling in them. "And that was also for the USJ for what you did to Tsu," Peter said and looked to Deku to see he was looking rather frustrated too.

"I wasn't going to knock him out, but that works too," Deku told Peter and deactivated his full cowl.

From the other side, X-23 was next to the wall with her right fist pushed against the wall as Yaoyorozu, Mina, Jiro, Tsu, Uraraka, and Hagakure each had faces of disgust, anger, or embarrassment while covering up some parts of their body with clothing.

"Is he always like this?" X-23 looked back to her classmates.

"Yes," Yaoyorozu responded with a sigh, "Yes he is."

"He's groped me before at the USJ," Tsu admitted as the locker room's atmosphere suddenly grew heavy. "Buuuuut I blackmailed him for it."

X-23 snarled, "How is he still here?!"

"We have no idea." Each of the girl's responded as Yaoyorozu created some clay that is used to make bricks to cover the hole.

* * *

Mineta was taken to Recovery Girl's office by a rather reluctant Iida. School hours passed as normal, and soon, the day was over.

Deku and Peter had walked to All Might's office and knocked on the door to announce their arrival. They received no answer as both walked inside to see All Might sitting on a couch and staring at the floor below him. In front of him were a coffee table and two stools. "Sit down." All Might told the two. Peter and Deku closed the door behind him and took note of how different All Might was acting.

As Deku and Peter were about to sit down, Peter acknowledged the situation by saying, "I haven't seen someone this serious since Mr. Stark called me into his office to discuss why I ate his ham sandwich."

All Might sprayed blood from his mouth onto the floor from Peter's comment as both boys reeled back. "And there goes the seriousness…" All Might wiped the blood from his mouth and glanced at the two boys. "Anyways, you two went through a lot, huh? I'm glad you were there, Peter. Who knows what would have happened to Young Midoriya if you weren't there."

"I wouldn't worry about me…" Deku whispered, "Stain didn't want to murder me, he wanted to kill both Iida and Kurt."

All Might shivered at the thought of two young prospects already losing their lives to that maniac. "Still though, Peter was there."

"Yeah, but he still got away." Peter begrudgingly said, "I should've had him."

"You had too much to worry about, Peter," All Might smiled a little, "I would have done the same thing. You had injured by your side, and the Hulk to keep calm no less, so although you let Hero Killer escape, image what would have happened if you didn't. Hero Killer could have provoked the Hulk and things would have quickly gotten out of hand."

"Um...All Might," Deku interrupted, "You wanted to talk about One for All, right?"

"Yes," All Might licked his lips, "I heard the Hero Killer licked a drop of your blood."

"Oh, yes." Deku answered, "His Quirk was one that would paralyze anyone after ingesting their blood."

"Who comes up with these Quirks?" Peter rhetorically asked.

"Why do you ask, All Might?" Deku ignored Peter's question.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave you my power?" All Might hesitantly asked.

"Eat this!" Deku responded with a face that looked just like All Might's powered up form. Peter quickly placed his over his mouth and began to laugh.

All Might gawked at Deku, "Not that one! The part where I said that it didn't matter how you obtained my DNA."

Deku jumped from his seat pure terror, "Don't tell me the Hero Killer has One for All?!"

"Wait, what?!" Peter also got up from his seat with anxiety.

"No, he doesn't." All Might assured the two, "I thought Midoriya might have been worried about that, but it seems he forgot the transfer process."

Deku was stumped for a before slumping down in embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"Wait," Peter held up his hands, "How does one obtain One for All? I was never told how."

All Might adjusted himself in his seat, "To receive for One for All, you have to ingest the DNA of the current user. It could be from a strand of hair to even a drop of blood, just anything with the holder's DNA."

Peter looked to Deku, "Then how did…"

"I ate a strand of his hair." Deku gagged just thinking about it.

All Might shook his head, "That's how my mentor gave me One for All, I didn't enjoy it either. But it seems it was the safest way despite how repulsive it may seem."

Peter stifled at the thought of having to eat the spider in order to obtain his powers, "Anyways," Peter stopped his imagination from continuing to sicken him, "How come Deku has One for All while Stain does not?"

"I was willing to give Young Midoriya One for All." All Might explained, "While One for All can not be taken by force, it can be given to someone by force. Kind of like how an over joyous fan shoves a box of chocolates in your face and almost demands you take the 'gift'." All Might elucidated to the duo.

"Tell me about it," Peter called back to memories where some of his rather hyper female's fan back at New York were rather forcefull in giving him gifts. Oh, how Ned and Harry were happy with eating the foods, Aunt May cracking up each time she heard the stories, and how Tony would tell him to 'be happy it wasn't a crazy fan who would try to seduce you into having sex.'

All Might nodded his head before continuing, "One for All is a special Quirk, and this is how it was derived from a certain Quirk in the past."

"A Quirk that was obtained from another?" Peter asked.

"From the past?" Deku questioned.

"Yes," All Might held out his hand as he continued to speak, "The name of that Quirk is 'All for One.'"

"Sounds like the foiled pair to One for All," Peter commented.

"It is, allow me to elaborate." All Might coughed into his hand with small drops of blood covering his hand, "All for One is a Quirk that can steal other Quirks from their holder's, and one that can give Quirks to others."

"All for One…" Deku mumbled, "All Quirks just for one person?"

"One of the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed," Peter referenced.

"Indeed." All Might took a breath, "As you both know, in the past when superpowers were first showing up before society figured out how to deal with changes, humanity started to crumble because 'normality' started to become just a thing of the past. Laws became meaningless, and the progress of civilization stopped. Humanity was falling into the brink of total chaos." All Might looked to Peter and saw how gloomy Peter was. "I'm sorry," All Might suddenly said, "I forgot your world is still trying to accept things as they are."

"It's okay." Peter raised a hand, "I came to terms with my world a long time ago." Peter took a deep sigh, "And by that I mean I came to accept that this world may be my new home."

"Oh, Peter…" Deku softened his expression and felt a huge stabbing pain in his heart. He was about to place his hand on Peter's shoulder and speak when Peter spoke first.

"Don't." Peter said without looking to Deku, "I know what you're going to say, and please, don't give me hope. I felt that 'hope' when I saw Dr. Banner, but dimensional portals are out of his league even if we get my AI, Karen, online again, she wouldn't know what to do. So, Midoriya, don't give me hope."

Deku pulled his hand back, "Okay…" Deku was depressed by Peter's statements. Deku knew Peter had adapted to his situation, but he forgot how long Peter has been in his dimension and didn't think of the toll it has taken on him.

"Peter," All Might began, "Though your feet may be here, your heart is still at home. You may be far from home, but you carry it close with you. Don't forget that even though they may seem impossible to reach, they are never really gone." All Might reached over and touched Peter's chest, "They are here, Peter, and they always will be."

Peter looked to All Might for a moment and gave the veteran a weak smile, "Thanks, All Might."

Deku was amazed by how All Might was able to help Peter while not hurting him whatsoever.

All Might sat back in his seat and smiled back, "Now, let's get back to our discussion."

Peter wiped his eyes and nodded his head firmly, "Right."

"Continuing," All Might said with his face now back to a serious tone, "Within those dark times, there was a man who was able to unify everyone. I'm sure you heard of him. He stole Quirks from people, and with his overwhelming power, was able to spread his influence. He was a man of pure evil, but he was intelligent too as his moves were always calculated. It wasn't long before he ruled over Japan with a mighty fist and an army of evildoers."

Deku shook slightly at the thought of someone being able to rule over an entire country by force. The thought of this happening now with the League of Villains or any of other villain did not ease his mind. "I often see rumors about this online," Deku looked to All Might with confusion, "Isn't it all fabrication? I haven't seen that type of information in any of textbook."

"They can't put secret dealings in textbooks, can they?" All Might responded.

"That just means no other country knew about what was happening in Japan during that time." Peter said with his hand on his chin, "Because if they had, this type of news would have spread like wildfire across the world and Japan would have had no choice but to admit it sooner or later."

All Might shook his head, "The whole world can know a truth, but if governments keep denying and doing their best to erase its existence long enough, it'll eventually become just a myth. An urban legend. It doesn't work for every truth, but in this case, it did. Japan was able to get a break from such a horrific fact that most people, like yourself Young Midoriya, only thought of it as a rumor and nothing more."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, "That is very true, I guess."

Deku began to rub the back of his head, "This is interesting and all, but how does this relate to One for All?"

All Might looked into the eyes of Deku and nearly pierced right through them, "I said that All for One could give Quirks to others, right? He made others trust him or submit to him by giving them Quirks, though it came with a possibility of a fate worse than death. Not everyone who were given Quirks could bear the burden of such power and became nothing more but living dolls who couldn't speak."

"Just like the Nomus…" Peter concluded with a chill running up with his spine.

"Exactly," All Might continued, "But that was just a possibility. The other half of the coin was that some Quirks were changed or mixed once they were passed on. The evil man had a Quirkless younger brother. His brother was small and sickly, but he had a strong sense of justice."

"Don't tell me that's you." Peter looked at All Might flabbergasted.

All Might facepalmed, "I'm not that old, and I'm sure I told you this was passed down by many generations."

"Oh," Peter chuckled with a tint of red of embarrassment, "But you have to admit, he does kinda sound like you."

All Might laughed a little, "He does. The younger brother was appalled by his older brother's deeds, so he kept resisting him. Until one day, the older brother forced a Quirk that could stock power onto his younger brother. At this point, it is impossible to know if that was out of kindness or to force him into submission, but it doesn't matter."

Deku and Peter stared at All Might in realization, "Don't tell us…"

"Yeah." All Might knew they had figured it out by now, "He was thought to be Quirkless, but it turns out he wasn't. His Quirk was that he could pass on Quirks to others! A useless Quirk itself, but mixed with the stock powering Quirk? It became a force of unimaginable power! That was the origin of One for All." All Might sighed and looked down, "Ironic how justice always comes from evil."

"Wait a minute," Deku held his hands in front of his chest, "We understand the importance of knowing its origin, but why bring up some evildoer from a long period ago now?"

"He can steal Quirks, so anything goes." Peter immediately answered for All Might, "A Quirk to stop aging, or even some form of immortality if one was born with such a Quirk."

"Peter is right, Young Midoriya." All Might grabbed at his knees, "The Symbol of Evil pretty much became immortal. The difference between combat abilities and the state of society at the time was vast, so the defeated younger brother entrusted his Quirk to future generations. He believed that if he couldn't win then, if he slowly built up its power, then one day, it would become strong enough to stop his older brother. And then, when it was my turn, I was finally able to defeat him!" Deku and Peter smiled widely with admiration, but they quickly faded when both noticed All Might's expression became conflicted, "At least, that is what I thought. I have no doubts he survived and has started to move again as the brain behind the League of Villains." All Might got up and walked to the window to look at the city below and watch the sunset over it, "One for All is power inherited to defeat All for One, so to speak. One day, you may have to fight against this great evil, Young Midoriya…"

Deku was shaken by the idea of having to fight such a monster, but wouldn't let it show to Peter nor All Might.

"I know this is harsh, but-"

"I'll do my best!" All Might turn his head to Deku as did Peter, "I'll do whatever you ask of me, no matter what it is! As long as you and Peter are with me, I can do anything! That's what it feels like!" Deku told the two veteran heroes in room.

Peter was grinning like a child on Christmas day. He clapped a hand on Deku's shoulder as the green boy looked to his best friend, "I told you I wouldn't let you down when All Might and I bested the Hulk, and I sure as heck won't when we take on this great evil! He'll have no chance against us!"

Deku nodded his head firmly and with renewed energy, "We'll beat him!"

"Yeah, we will, Deku!"

As the two boys were talking about how they were going to defeat All for One, neither one saw the look of despair on All Might's face. When the two were done cheering a battle they had not started, they turned to All Might as All Might changed his look quickly. "Thank you, both of you. That is all I wanted to tell you. Good luck on your finals, Young ones."

Peter and Deku smiled at All Might and waved to him, "See ya, All Might! Bye, All Might!" Both of them then departed from the room as All Might watched them from afar.

" _That's not it, Young Midoriya. You don't know the real reason why Peter is standing by your side, or by the entire class' side. Probably, by that time… I won't be there to stand by you."_

* * *

_The Next Day_

"That is all for today." Aizawa told the class after Hero Course just ended, "Aside from Kurt and Laura, I hope the rest of you had studied for your finals. Remember it's just more than a written test." Aizawa said as he walked to the door without his sleeping bag on for the first time ever. Right as he opened it, Deadpool was on the ground inside Aizawa's sleeping.

"Looking for this?" Deadpool asked as he jumped up and began to hop away, "Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop!"

"Damn it, Wade…" Aizawa grumbled.

When the door closed, Kaminari and Mina, the last two in class with Kaminari being in 21st place and Mina in 20th, both spoke, with Kaminari having anxiety and Mina being laid back, "I haven't studied at all!" Both said, "With the Sports Festival and internship, I didn't study at all!"

"We indeed had one event after another, but…" Tokoyami sighed at his lack of studying, being in 14th place.

"For the midterms, we'd just started school, so they didn't cover much, so I didn't have a hard time with them, but with back-to-back events and stuff, the finals will be different…" Sato said to Koda as the speaker was in 12th place while the listener was in 11th.

"It'll be tough since there's a practical exam, too," Mineta said with confidence at the duo as he was in 9th place, which was surprising to other students.

"How's that bruise?" Mina asked as she walked by him.

"What does that have to do with the finals?!" Mineta asked as he had a large bruise on his forehead from Peter's fist yesterday.

"Nothing, just thought it would wipe that smug look off your face." Mina giggled as Kaminari walked to Mineta.

"I thought you were like me!" Kaminari said, "Guys like you are only likable if they're dumb…!"

"Okay, that is just uncalled for." Mineta crossed his arms.

"Mina, Kaminari!" Deku called out to the two, "We all want to go to training camp together, right?" Deku was in 4th, "So let's do our best!"

"Indeed!" Iida, the 2nd place student, raised his hand, "As Class rep, I have high hopes that you'll all be moved to action!"

"It is pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class." Todoroki, the 6th place student, said.

"Be careful with your words…" Kaminari looked at the three with despair.

"Mina, Kaminari. I may be able to help with the class lectures." Yaoyorozu, the 1st place student, asked.

"Yes, please Yaoyorozu!" Mina shouted with glee.

"I don't know…" Kaminari rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I mean, I'm sure you want to be around me after the sports festival-"

"Oh stop that, Kaminari." Jiro smacked him across the head, "You feel guilty about it, so I know she can forgive you for it. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Kaminari rubbed the back of his head in pain and looked to Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu smiled at the electric Quirk user as Kaminari's nervousness eased a bit. "Okay, I'll come." Yaoyorozu assured attitude took a swan dive, "I can't help at all with the practical, though…" Peter and Todoroki both looked to Yaoyorozu with one showing visible concern.

"Say, Momo," Jiro called to Yaoyorozu, "I know I am not one of those two, but can I join in, too?" Jiro pulled up her notebook as she was 7th in the class, "I'm having trouble with quadratic functions."

Yaoyorozu looked up to Jiro with a surprised look, but Sero then came along, "Sorry, but can I join as well? How are you with classical Japanese?" Sero is in 18th place.

"Can I join, too, please?" Ojiro, 8th place, asked as well, "There's a bunch of stuff I don't get…"

Yaoyorozu raised her hands to her mouth and looked to be honored that they were coming to her for help, "Everyone!" Yaoyorozu then stood up from her seat, "Yes, of course!" The students cheered in delight as she accepted them too, "Then, let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!"

"Seriously?!" Mina jumped in front of Yaoyorozu, "I can't wait to see your house!"

As Yaoyorozu was adorably, happily, and obliviously, talking about her family's wealth, Peter looked to Tsu. "What place are you in?"

"6th." Tsu answered, and before Peter could reply, Tsu spoke first, "Before you ask, no, you can't study with me. My younger siblings will never leave you alone."

Peter rubbed his left arm with a weak smile, "Yeah, I figured. Worth a shot though."

"Even if they weren't there, including my parents, we might get distracted though." Tsu then had a mischievous look on her face, "Ain't that right?"

Peter's face brightened up quickly, "Y-y-yeah...I think." Peter laughed nervously as Tsu pecked him on the cheek with her tongue.

"Go to Midoriya's place then," Tsu suggested to him.

Deku was in earshot and heard what Tsu had said, "Yeah, that won't work. I'm not that great of a teacher." Deku admitted.

Yaoyorozu snapped out her phase and looked to Peter, "If you need help, you're more than welcome to attend the study session at my home."

Peter turned to her and smiled brightly, "Sure!"

Mina blinked and grew curious, "Say, Peter, what is your rank?"

"15th," Peter said as much of the class was shocked by his ranking.

"15th place?!" Everyone shrieked, "How?!"

"I don't know how Japanese!" Peter told them, "I know English and Spanish, but not Japanese!"

"How are you talking to us then?!" Kaminari asked.

"I have a translator in my ear, and it also allows me to speak in Japanese!"

"How can it make you speak Japanese?!"

"I don't know, this is Anime/Manga and Comic Book logic!"

"Anyways," Yaoyorozu butted in before things got too weird, "I'll try my best, Peter, I just hope I'm good enough to help you pass!"

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu!" Peter gave her one last smile before the lunch bell rang.

* * *

Sitting together at the lunch table was the original crew of Peter, Deku, Tsu, Iida, and Uraraka, but with the additions of Mina, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu. The lunch squad seems to have gotten bigger.

"The practical exam, huh? It's scary because I can not tell what will be on it." Deku mumbled to the group while finishing up his prayers for the food by saying 'Itadakimasu.'

"I don't think it will be anything crazy," Iida responded as he was finishing his prayers too.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Deku," Peter said while swallowing some ramen, "You're a fighting genius as your hero notebooks show, so I believe you'll do just fine."

Deku smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. The written questions will come from what we studied in class so I know I'll be able to manage that."

"From the beginning?!" Mina placed both hands over her face, "Christ, this study session at Yaoyorozu's is going to be looooooong."

"Should've paid attention." Todoroki simply reminded her.

Mina shot a small glare at Todoroki before giving it up with a defeated sigh, "But it's sooooo boring…"

"You're saying that while I'm looking at the textbooks like a lost puppy," Peter said, "At least you can understand it."

"Peter has a point, Mina," Yaoyorozu said with a carrot slice in her mouth, "He has a reason to be behind everyone, yet Peter still has better grades than you."

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu. I feel so much better." Mina grumbled before taking a bite out of her teriyaki.

"I'm jealous of how all of you are able to be so calm about this." Uraraka admitted, being in 13th place, "I'm barely above the 50% mark." Uraraka then turned to Yaoyorozu, "I think I may stop at your house too." Uraraka said with a flustered smile.

Yaoyorozu gave a genuine smiled, "You're more than welcomed too if you can make it."

"But seriously, what do you think the practical exam will be?" Deku asked, chewing on some food.

"According to Mr. Aizawa," Todoroki began to answer, "It'll be based on everything we learned during the first semester."

"And that's all he told us," Tsu said with bread in her mouth.

"Everything, huh?" Uraraka sipped some juice before continuing, "So, combat, rescue, and basic training."

"I hope all of you learned something from One vs All, remember that?" Peter rubbed his chest area where Deku punched him at full power. "I can still feel the power Deku hit me with."

"Oh, you can take it." Deku chuckled before getting back to his original thoughts, "In addition to all of that studying, we'll have to keep ourselves in great physical condition- OOF!" Deku felt his head being hit as his face nearly went into the food. Everyone looked to Deku to see a face they haven't seen in a while.

"Oh, sorry. Your head was so big that I accidentally hit it." Monoma, from Class 1-B, insulted his rival class.

"Where did you get the wine glass?" Mina asked with confusion, "I want one."

"You're from Class 1-B…Monoma, right?" Peter guessed from memory.

"I heard some of you met the hero killer." That caught the attention of the entire table, "Just like at the Sports Festival, you guys have all the attention, huh?"

"You think us running into the hero killer was for attention?" Peter growled and stood from his seat.

"No," Monoma grinned, "It's because you keep attracting trouble like magnets. How terrifying. Some day, the rest of us might-"

A sudden loud clamp on the table was heard as a new person had arrived and placed their tray in front of Deku's. Everyone snapped their heads towards the newcomer as it was X-23 along with Kurt.

"You have five seconds to fuck off." X-23 glared at him.

Monoma blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Five."

"Who are you?"

"Four."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Three."

Peter looked to Kurt, "Are you going to stop her?"

"Are you?" Kurt asked.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, "Nope."

"Hold on, woman!" Monoma shouted, which in turn, caused X-23 to raise a fist.

"Two," X-23 growled.

"You're really going to hit me?" Monoma almost laughed out of nervousness.

X-23 smirked a maniacal grin, "One." X-23 unsheathed her duo claws as Monoma backed up from the sudden show.

"Okay, okay." Monoma said, "I'll be going!" Monoma scampered away.

"...Pussy." X-23 retracted her claws before looking to Deku, "Next time, defend your skin instead of having that stupid look on your face."

Deku cringed a bit at X-23's comment, "Sorry…" Deku sighed but gave her a small smile, "Thanks, though."

"Hmph. Whatever." X-23 grabbed her tray and walked away while Kurt shook his head with a simper.

"Well. At least I didn't have to do anything." Kendo, from Class 1-B as well, said as she was suddenly in everyone's vision, "She's kinda scary, though, that smile of her's just said she wanted to fight him."

"Kendo!" Yaoyorozu beamed, "How are you?"

"Doing well, Yaoyorozu." Kendo said and looked to everyone, "We had an internship together." Kendo said before sighing, "I'm sorry about Monoma, his heart is just, you know."

"Envious?" Peter assumed.

"Yes and no." Kendo then remembered something, "Oh right! You guys were talking about not knowing what's on the practical exam, right? Looks like it'll be against robots from the entrance exam." The table group was surprised.

"Really?" Peter groaned, "I was hoping for something more fun."

"How do you know?" Deku asked.

"An upperclassman friend of mine told me," Kendo answered, "It's kind of cheating."

"No, it's not cheating." Deku said before placing his hand on his chin and going into another of his infamous detailed mumblings, "That's right, I'm sure gathering information ahead of time is also part of the test. I see, I should've asked some upperclassmen. Why didn't I realize..."

Kendo and the rest of the group stared at Deku with a look of concern, while Peter rubbed his face. "Here he goes again…"

"Kendo, you idiot." Monoma suddenly reappeared, "We had an information advantage!" Monoma approached her with a hysterical expression, "This was our chance to get ahead of the detestable Class A!"

"Zero!"

X-23 ran around a corner with her claws out before being stopped by Kendo when she raised her hand.

"I got this." Kendo then gave Monoma a chop on his neck as his body slumped to the ground. Kendo lifted him by his neck collar. "Pressure points."

X-23 put away her claws, "That's a safer way."

"I noticed." Kendo, with Monoma in hand, walked away as did X-23.

"So, robots huh?" Mina leaned back in her chair, "This will be easy."

"But first, the written exam." Deku reminded her.

* * *

_**Three Days Later** _

Three days have passed, and Class 1-A had taken their written exams. The students who went to study with Yaoyorozu, including Uraraka, had passed their test with flying colors while leaving no blank spots. Peter was even able to pass despite his lack of Japanese knowledge.

On the fourth day of finals week, the class, minus Kurt and X-23 as they were called elsewhere, were getting prepared in the locker rooms as they were switching into their hero uniforms. The peeping hole was covered up as well as the claw marks that X-23 made from days earlier, so Mineta was saddened by this secretly for if he voiced about it, he was afraid Peter might strike him again.

When they were done, Aizawa had them transported to the area where they'll do their final exams: The Center Plaza. There were two large buildings, one bigger in width while the other was taller. In front of the buildings was a massive empty parking lot, so the student's believed that events could be taken place here.

In front of the buildings stood several U.A staff members. Cementoss, All Might, Midnight, Snipe, Present Mic, Thirteen, Dr. Banner, and Ectoplasm.

"Now, we will begin the practical exam." Aizawa said to his students, "Like all exams, it is possible to fail this one. If you want to go to training camp, do not make any stupid mistakes."

"There are a lot of teachers…" Jiro asked in suspicion.

"Dr. Banner!" Uraraka beamed.

Dr. Banner looked down and smiled quite goofily from nervousness and happiness. "Hey, Uraraka. Told you I would be here." Uraraka nodded her head cheerfully.

"I expected that all of you have gathered information ahead of time and have an idea of what will be happening." Aizawa assumed.

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?" Kaminari asked with a fully relaxed attitude.

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of Courage!" Mina cheered on.

"Both of you are wrong!" Said a muffled voice. Everyone watched as Aizawa's scarf began to move on its own before their principal's head popped out from it. "For a variety of reasons, the exam will be completely different!"

"Principal Nezu?!" Most of the students shouted as others stayed silent, or in Mina and Kaminiari's case stood frozen still as their carefree natures were obliterated.

"Yes, very different indeed!" Nezu said while he climbed off Aizawa's shoulder, "From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting." Nezu then pointed to the students, "So, we'll have teams of four against five non-robotic opponents!"

"Are they the teachers?" Jiro asked, almost confident her theory was right.

"Just one, sweetie." Midnight responded, "The rest of us are here to observe and keep track of everything, and take note of any weaknesses we see so we can focus training camp on those aspects."

"Then who are we fighting?" Deku asked with slight worry for no one was expecting this.

"Team One will be Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Sero, and Sato!" Nezu announced.

"And you'll be facing me," Aizawa told them, gripping at his scarf and walking forward. The students grouped to face Aizawa all looked at one another with determination. Sero, Sato, and Yaoyorozu were feeling very confident with Todoroki at their side.

"Team Two will be Tokoyami, Koda, Midoriya, and Bakugo!"

"What?!" Bakugo yelled as he glared at an equally surprised Deku. Koda had beads of sweat rolling down his head for he was working with Bakugo, while Tokoyami remained focused.

"And I'll be your opponent." Spider-Man walked in front of the students and stood next to Aizawa, "Don't let me down boys because I'm coming at full force, and with a new pair of tricks up my sleeve."

Deku nodded his head and grew a grin, "We'll win."

"Like I need any of your help to beat his ass!" Bakugo stated to his allies.

"You said something similar during All vs One, Bakugo," Spider-Man laughed a little, "And I recall that you were on the floor without landing a single hit on me. Don't bore me this time."

Bakugo's intensity grew, "You little shit…"

"Team three will be Asui, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Mineta!"

"Mineta?!" The three girls shrieked as Mineta was looking rather pleased with the match-up.

"Why him?!" Hagakure complained, "Can we request a change of partners?"

Nezu shook his head, "Sorry, but no. These teams were made specifically by taking many details into account. I would explain, but the facts will bore you." Nezu pointed to Aizawa, "Plus, it was your teacher's idea."

"Then who are we facing?" Tsu asked with a sigh.

Cementoss moved aside to reveal X-23 in her combat clothing, the same black attire she arrived in. "You'll be facing me," X-23 said as she cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. "I'll hold back from causing lethal wounds, but don't expect a walk in the park either. If I feel that none of you are putting a good enough effort I will make you sorry." This put intimidation into the three girls and Mineta for they could tell that X-23 was just as vicious, if not, more wicked than Bakugo. Maybe even more dangerous than the League itself.

"Team three will be Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro, and Ojrio!"

_***BAMF*** _

"And I will be your rival." Nightcrawler, in his X-Men uniform, appeared aside X-23. "And to makes things fair, I won't bring my Bamfs." Nightcrawler gave the team a menacing grin, "I hope you do well in the dark."

Kirishima and Kaminari smirked at the X-Man.

"I'm gonna shock you, Kurt." Kaminari declared.

Nightcrawler chuckled, amused, "You are not the first electric user I have ever faced. Let's see if you can keep up."

Ojiro had a comfortable expression, but his body language showed he was ready. "I think this will be a good fight."

"Then who are Iida, Shoji, Aoyama, and I facing?" Mina asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, your opponent is special." Spider-Man laughed a little before a random 8-Bit guitar riff began to play.  **(MVC3 Theme in 8-Bit)**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess who's back baby!" From the back of the students, the infamous merc with the mouth jumped over all of them before landing on the ground doing the splits vertically. Deadpool slid up to his feet by using just his legs, and moonwalked tp the side of Spider-Man before doing a spin and pointing to Mina, "Ohohohoh! How unlucky that you four get to face off against me! Gotta hand it to Mr. Aizawa, he really knows how to fuck over his students in the worst way possible!"

"Oh hell no…" Mina's pupils shrunk at the sight of her foe. Iida and Shoji lowered their heads in dismay while Aoyama gave Deadpool a small glare. Deadpool ignored their reactions and kept dancing in place while humming an unrecognizable song.

Nezu walked in front of the Heroes before speaking, "We would allow running away to be an option, but not in this case. In order to win, you must either survive the 15-minute time limit or handcuff your opponent! You can lose if your foe incapacitates your entire teams or you wield! I'll give you a bit of advice, handcuffing them is easier than surviving 15-minutes against these individuals."

The Class looked over their opposition. Eraserhead, Spider-Man, X-23, Nightcrawler, and Deadpool. For them to go to the Training Camp, they must be able to overcome their respected boss.

"Class 1-A," All Might spoke, "I wish you luck."


End file.
